One Secret
by Mrs Bridget Orton
Summary: STORY RE-EDIT IN PROGRESS! One Secret has made her avoid him. One Secret could in fact lose her her job. One Secret has scarred her life forever. But no one else knows but her. Her reason: Some secrets just need to be kept. RandyOrton/Lita.
1. Two Separate Lives

**ONE SECRET**

**AUTHOR: **Mrs Bridget Orton

**RATING: **T ( )

**PAIRING: **Randy Orton / Lita

**STATUS: **Completed in 2009. Editing and re-posting now in 2013.

**SUMMARY: **_One Secret _made her avoid him. _One Secret _could cost her her job. _One Secret _is eating her up inside because she's the only one who knows. Her reason: _Some secrets need to be kept. _Randy Orton / Lita coupling.

**CHAPTER 1 - TWO SEPARATE LIVES**

"Another day, another Monday night RAW," Lita muttered to herself as she strolled down the corridors of the Staples Centre, arguable the most famous arena in California.

Her eyes travelled around the backstage area as she walked by herself to catering. There were stagehands and crew members lining the corridors, busy at work making sure that tonight's RAW would be another smooth running success. It was a common occurrence these days that Lita got the chance to relax and walk around the backstage of the arena before RAW started. These past few weeks, make that months, Lita had got absolutely no in-ring action and no story lines what so ever. She hadn't exactly found the Lita-Matt Hardy story line all that interesting over these past few years they had dragged on it for, but the hiccups in their on-screen relationship had at least given her some matches and some time on screen. Sure it was high on her list to get another shot at the WWE Women's Championship, but right now all she was asking for was any kind of match, whether it be a singles match, a tag team match, a bra and panties match or even a mud bath match. All she wanted right now was some form of a match. Was that too much to ask for though? Yes, when Eric Bischoff was GM of RAW, it was.

Eric had held this ongoing grudge against Lita as long as he had been in charge of RAW. For what reason, Lita was still unsure. All she was sure was that as long as Eric was in charge there was absolutely no way that she had a chance in hell at getting what she wanted. There wasn't even any point in trying to ask nicely and there was NO WAY that she was going to follow in Trish Stratus's footsteps and sleep her way to the top. _Ew! Eric Bischoff!_ Even the thought gave her shivers down her spine.

"Li!" A familiar voice called "Over here!"  
Lita's attention was immediately drawn to the blonde female seated at a table with Victoria about 20 yards or so in front of her.

Stacy Keibler always managed to have a smile on her face and always seemed to try and rub some of her continuous joy onto Lita. Stacy and Victoria were Lita's closest friends on RAW. Sure there were the other divas in the locker room and Lita was surprised that she currently didn't have a problem with any of them considering how large the WWE diva population had become, but Stacy and Victoria would still always be her closest friends on the show. Lita continued to walk towards the divas, snaking her way around the other tables in the catering area before she finally took a seat next to Victoria.

"Hey," Lita said relaxing in her chair "What's going on?"

She flicked her long scarlet locks out of her face and smiled at the two Divas seated with her.

"Victoria, here, was just telling me about her date with Christian," Stacy smiled, beaming ear to ear, obviously excited that she was the first Diva to hear about the long awaited first date between the two WWE superstars.

Victoria had been crushing on Christian for years it seemed now and apparently it was also the situation vice versa but neither was prepared to take the plunge and make the first move. So, any other Diva would have thought it extremely exciting to hear a first-hand account of how the long anticipated first date had gone. Any other Diva that is, apart from Lita.

"I honestly don't see what you see in him, Vik," Lita commented nonchalantly.

It wasn't that the red head didn't like 'Captain Charisma', he was perfectly harmless off-screen, especially in comparison to the ridiculously obnoxious onscreen character he was currently portraying. It was just that she had never really seen the Canadian in that kind of light and could definitely not see him being anything close to good 'dateable' or 'boyfriend' material.

"Christian's actually a really nice, sweet guy," Victoria said staring out into space "You just need to give him a chance."

"Uh-huh," Lita nodded sarcastically, rolling her eyes.

"You know, Li," Stacy said intervening in the conversation "You need to date more!"

Lita chuckled a little as she brought one of her legs up to her chest.

"I'm serious!" Stacy said supporting her case "You haven't had a date in months now Li!"

"More than months," Vik chuckled "Probably years now."

"Whatever guys," Lita said shaking it off even though the two divas were completely right.

Lita hadn't had a date or any kind of male interaction in close to 9 months now, and that was including the night the divas had taken her out of that seedy karaoke bar and she'd had her chest gratuitously groped by some hillbilly red neck who smelt of rotting road kill.

"I'm going to get a coffee, I'll be back," Lita said, shaking herself out of her thoughts and practically jumping out of her chair in order to ditch the interrogation session.

Well at least for now. She was sure that Stacy Keibler would remind her of this conversation sometime in the very near future.

"Fine, Lita," Stacy said folding her arms across her chest as she raised her eyebrows at the red head "Keep running away from your problems."

Lita smiled at Stacy before turning heel and heading towards the bistro over the other side of catering.

_Meanwhile…_

Randy Orton strutted around the backstage area just like he did every other Monday night. He strutted around like he owned the place. In fact, technically he did because he was in Evolution. Evolution: one of the most dominating forces in Sports Entertainment today. The past, the present and the future of the WWE. The Nature Boy - Ric Flair, The Game - Triple H, The Animal - Dave Batista and himself, The Legend Killer - Randy Orton. Life didn't get any better than this. Gorgeous women left, right and centre. Private jets, white stretch limousines and the WWE wrapped around their fingers. There was no stopping Evolution. He had everything he'd ever wanted with Evolution and finally his true, raw talent was being recognised as week after week Randy Orton was headlining RAW with or without Evolution. He was starring in main events on pay per views, live events and Monday night RAWs. He was slowly working his way towards getting his hands on his first WWE title – whether it was the Tag Team titles, the Intercontinental belt, or the US Championship, he didn't care. With Evolution's success, Randy was working his way to the top of the success ladder and he was loving every moment oh it. He was waiting in anticipation until the day that Randy Orton, 3rd generation superstar, made WWE history and stole the spotlight in the form of the World Heavyweight Championship – the richest prize in the game.

Randy didn't even bother to acknowledge the stagehands and backstage crew that stole glances at him as he walked past them. Randy simply walked without a care in the world as he approached catering. On arrival, Randy took a moment to scan the scene and have a look around to who was already at the arena. Catering wasn't as packed as it usually was on a Monday night, but that was probably because there was a huge Battle Royal for a #1 contenders match at Armageddon coming up which nearly the whole locker room was participating in. The whole locker room that is, except Randy Orton.

Randy had insisted on Flair entering him in the Battle Royal, but Flair had point blank refused. His reason: Randy should keep his focus on another title, like the Intercontinental one or the Tag Team ones, because clearly Hunter had the World Heavyweight Championship and Evolution was there to make sure that Hunter kept it.

Randy had initially minded when Flair had told him the Battle Royal was off limits but then it dawned on him. He owed all his success thus far to Evolution, and he owed his getting into Evolution to Hunter and Ric. They obviously knew what was best for him right now and what was best for his career. This was especially the case when it came to Ric, who was a 16 time World Heavyweight Champion, a WWE veteran and legend. Randy had therefore decided to keep his mouth shut and follow Evolution's orders.

Randy's eyes soon landed on the male wrestlers currently seated in catering - Steven Richards, The Hurricane, Rosey were a couple, and of course there were the Divas. Randy smiled as he spotted two divas seated by themselves at a table to his right. Randy adjusted the collar of his crisp white button up shirt and cleared his throat before making his way over in their direction.

Stacy Keibler noticed Randy out of the corner of her eye as he came closer into view. She smiled as she noticed his destination was the table she and Victoria were currently seated at.

"Vik," Stacy whispered as Randy got closer, drawing Victoria's eyes to her "Looks like we've got company."

Victoria immediately turned around to come face to face with The Legend Killer. The two divas smiled at him before he stopped at their table, placing the palms of his hands on the table's clean white surface before him.

"Good evening, ladies!" Randy charmingly said with a smile spreading across his lips.

"Hi Randy," Stacy replied as she smiled back at him.

Victoria simply nodded and smiled to acknowledge his presence.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Randy asked the two as he pulled out a chair next to Stacy.

"Not at all," Stacy replied as the smile on her face broadened, if that was even possible.

A silence enveloped the table for a moment before Randy opened his mouth to speak again. He was, however, stopped as another person joined their table, for the second time that evening.

"Can you believe, they don't have..." Lita said as she pulled out a seat next to Victoria.

Lita completely froze as her eyes lifted and she saw Randy Orton seated opposite the chair she was about to take a seat in.

"Evening Lita," Randy said greeting the fiery red head.

Lita didn't speak a word. She simply nodded slightly as she took a seat in the chair she'd just pulled out. She avoided any eye contact with the Evolution member. _Of all the wrestlers that could come and join our table, why Randy Orton? WHY?! _Lita thought to herself as she took a sip from her coffee. It was bad enough that the bistro had run out of sugar, but now she had to sit here with Evolution scum. Randy stared at the red head for a moment before he took his eyes off Lita as Stacy Keibler addressed him.

"So, are you in the Battle Royal tonight, Randy?" Stacy asked as she flashed him another smile.

Lita noticed Stacy flashing Randy her pearly whites and the red head simply rolled her eyes at the blonde. _Stacy, your IQ just dropped 50 points. _Lita thought to herself making her smile inside.

"Not tonight," Randy simply replied as he rested his head in the palm of his hand.

"How come?" Victoria asked out of curiosity "I mean basically everyone else on the roster is in that match."

Randy simply shrugged his shoulders. They didn't need to know exactly why he wasn't in the battle royal. He wanted to give the Divas the impression that he didn't need to earn a title shot in a match as trivial as an over the top rope Battle Royal. He'd be given his title shot one day when he was good and ready and it would be on a silver platter.

"Right now Evolution has other plans for Randy Orton," Randy spoke, a smirk playing on his lips again.

"Yeah teaching you to be a cocky bastard," Lita mumbled into her coffee as she took another sip.

"What was that?" Randy asked, his eyebrow rising at the red head as he turned to face her.

He had thought he had heard what she had said but he had wanted to be sure. Knowing the way she'd been in the past on the rare occasion they had actually crossed paths though, he was sure that he had heard her correctly. The red head simply glared at him as she lowered the coffee cup from her lips and went to open her mouth to retaliate before she was interrupted.

"Nothing," Stacy quickly interjected as she glared at Lita for a moment before turning to face Randy with a smile "Li has a bit of a scratchy throat and a cough so she's forever clearing her throat at the moment, isn't that right Li?"

Lita turned to look at Stacy who was glaring at her again. The red head resisted the urge to roll her eyes and simply shrugged her shoulders in response as she brought the coffee cup back to her lips to take another sip.

"Anyway, I better get going," Randy said standing up and pushing his chair in, flirtatiously smiling at all of them as he did so.

"Stacy, Victoria" Randy said simply waving to each of them in turn to bid a farewell "Lita."

Stacy and Victoria simply smiled at Randy's charming and gentlemanly attitude, but Lita made no attempt to disguise the fact that she was not so easily fooled. She knew the way men like Orton worked and she knew exactly the type of man that Randy Orton was. Lita didn't even acknowledge Randy and his goodbyes as he left their table. She simply waited until he was out of sight before she finally raised her eyes and turned her attention back to her two friends.

"Li!" Stacy exclaimed as soon as she was sure that Randy was out of earshot "You didn't have to be so rude!"

"He's Randy Orton," Lita simply replied crossing her arms in front of her as they rested on the table "He's Evolution. He's scum. He deserves to be treated like that."

"Li!" Victoria exclaimed as she rolled her eyes at Lita "You could have at least said 'hello' and 'goodbye' to him. He took the trouble to come and talk to us."

"Like I said, he's Evolution scum," Lita said standing by her words "I wouldn't give any of them the time of day, least of all some young cocky jackass like Randy Orton"

Stacy and Victoria both shook their heads at Lita. Sure, they all hated Evolution, but Lita took her hate to an all-new extreme, especially when it came to their youngest member, Randy Orton. The Divas hated Evolution cause they bossed everyone around. They 'played' all their women and abused their power at the top of the food chain just because they knew that Eric Bischoff was too much of a chicken to do anything about it. Stacy knew that Lita hated them for that reason plus all the crap that went down a few years back with Hunter and Stone Cold. Lita had never quite forgotten that incident involving a steel chair and a Stone Cold Stunner.

That still didn't explain, though, why Lita's hatred for Evolution was all centered on Randy Orton. Sure he was cocky and arrogant, but was that it? Was it because he was a push over, especially when it came to Hunter and Flair? Was it because he was a playboy plowing through any woman that crossed his path? _No _Stacy thought to herself _That didn't make sense on its own. There had to be something else, but what was it?_

**A/N: Hey readers! Welcome to **_**One Secret **_**all over again! I have decided to start right back at the beginning of this story and edit and re-vamp it all! If anyone's interested in being a Beta reader please let me know, otherwise feel free to come along for the ride and re-visit **_**One Secret **_**and all your Randy Orton/Lita muses! Mrs Bridget Orton xxx PS: Any re-vamping suggestions are more than welcome!**


	2. A New Story Line

**CHAPTER 2 - A NEW STORY LINE**

Lita waited patiently in Eric Bischoff's office as the General Manager just went to run a few errand. His words were 'I'll be right back.' So Lita had remained where she was. Comfortably seated in one of Bischoff's black leather couches. She scanned the room. The walls were mostly blank except for the life size photo of Eric's head hung on the wall - which Lita didn't find too attractive. There was Eric's finely polished and varnished General Manager's desk. A pot plant behind the desk. Two leather couches including the one she was seated on and that was about it. It was a pretty boring looking room to Lita. She decided not to get up and look around just in case Eric came back and thought she was snooping his business. If she was in fact curious it would have been a little hard not to snoop with the massive piles of open files and papers scattered across the GM's desk including the line up for next month's Armageddon, but Lita decided to remain where she was and wait patiently. She startled twirling her hand around her finger and playing with the hemming on her black tank top. Lita suddenly jumped when the door to Bischoff's office flung open without even a knock. She immediately gathered it was Bischoff and stood up to greet him, but she was terribly wrong. Lita a stunned to see the 4 members of Evolution pile into Bischoff's office. Led by Triple H, in came Ric Flair, Randy Orton and Batista trailing behind. Triple H scowled at Lita when he noticed her presence in the room. Triple H had never liked the red head much and she didn't fancy him too much either. Jeff Hardy had once managed to steel in the Intercontinental Championship from Hunter due to Lita's outside interference and ever since then he held a grudge against her. Lita, however, pretty much despised Triple H after the beating her gave her with a steel chair a few years back with Stone Cold Steve Austin and the Alliance. Triple H approached Lita until they were nose to nose. She could hear and feel his heavy breathing on her skin and she could see the fury ad anger in his eyes, but she didn't back down. Lita scowled straight back at him. Hunter finally spoke to break the silence.

"What the hell are YOU doing here?" Hunter asked not breaking his eye contact with Lita.

"I should be asking you the same question because Bischoff called me here!" Lita answered straight back.

She also kept her eyes locked on Triple H. The two didn't notice when Bischoff entered the room.

"OK! OK!" Bischoff said as he wriggled his way between Lita and Triple H to avoid an argument or punch up - which, knowing Triple H, would happen even if Lita was female.

"Everyone, take a seat," Bischoff said as Triple H backed off a little.

Eric went to the chair behind his desk and took a seat. Lita seated herself as far away from Evolution as possible as she sat on the furthest end of one of the three seater couches. Flair, Batista and Hunter occupied the other three seater couch which left Randy to join Lita on the other couch. Randy wisely sat on the opposite end of the couch to avoid at least a little argument between him and the head strong red head.

"You better make this quick Bischoff, cause Evolution has places to be!" Hunter said interrogating Bischoff.

Lita simply rolled her eyes as Bischoff surrended to Hunter's power an simply nodded.  
"OK!" Bischoff said taking out a few pieces of paper and handing them to Lita to hand around.

Lita took one and passed the remainder of the pile to Randy without even looking at him. Lita looked down at the sheet and it read a couple of meeting times which she guessed were for the new story line. What kind of story line was it though? She knew she wouldn't like it already because of the fact that it involved her and Evolution. Randy simply passed the sheets to his fellow Evolution team mates before Eric spoke again.

"I have discussed this with the Board," Eric started "And we've got the conclusion about a new story line."

Evolution and Lita looked at Bischoff with a curious look.

"What kind of story line?" Randy asked as he cocked an eyebrow at Bischoff.

"A romantic story line," Eric said glitching.

He was expecting blood shed over that.

"What?" Lita said in fury as she stood up.

She was the only woman in the room, so the romantic story line obviously had to star her. _Thanks Bischoff! _She thought in her head while contemplating jumping his desk and taking him out with a clothesline. _Thanks you stupid bastard! Thanks a bloody million!_

"Calm down, Lita," Bischoff said also standing to try and settle the red head down.

"Calm down!" Lita questioned in astonishment "How am I meant to calm down when I'm going to be shoved into a romantic story line with one of these bozos!"

"Hold on there honey!" Ric Flair said taking a stand.

"Shit!" Lita said looking from Flair to Bischoff "This romantic story line does not involve him does it?"

"No," Eric quickly said.

This slightly calmed Lita down and rejected Ric quietly sat down and sunk back into the leather couch.

"Then, please tell me," Lita started as she closed her eyes and shuddered at the thought of it "it's not with Hunter."

Lita closed her eyes and braced herself for the worst.

"No," Eric replied.

Lita sighed in relief, but then tensed up as she realised who was left. The huge 300 pound animal Batista, or the young cocky Randy Orton.

"It'll be a romantic story line between..." Eric started.

Lita held her breath and put her head in the hands. The tension was building up the office.

"...Lita..." Eric continued.

Lita knew it was coming.

"...and..." Eric said.

Lita thought to herself _Please don't let it be_

"...Randy Orton..." Eric finished.

Lita finished her thought _Please don't let it be Randy Orton. _It was just Lita's luck that she would be placed in his kind of situation with Randy Orton. Lita sighed in disappointment.

"What?" Hunter said lividly as he took a stand "Why the hell..."

"Now, Hunter, Flair, Batista," Eric spoke again before Triple H could continue "I need to speak alone to Lita and Randy."

"Listen, here Bischoff..." Ric started up.

"Now!" Bischoff finally exclaimed standing up from his seat.

Hunter started getting worked up again before Ric and Batista ushered him out the door.

"We'll continue this later, Bischoff!" Hunter said pointing a finger at the RAW GM before him and the two other men left the General Manager's office. Now, there was just Lita, her boss: Eric Bischoff, and Randy Orton.

"Anyway..." Eric started after a few minutes silence.

"Why Randy?" Lita finally asked in exclamation.

Her voice sounded whiny and frustrated. Randy Orton cocked an eyebrow at the young red head.

"Hello?" Randy said waving a hand at Lita "Still here!"

Lita ignored Randy, as she always did, and remained fixed on Bischoff.

"Well," Bischoff started to explain "I want there to be a little hiccup in the smooth sailing of Evolution, so what better way to break up the harmony than with a little female distraction."

Lita rolled her eyes. _Don't blame him. _Lita thought to herself _He's a man. Blame the hormones. _However, Lita listened to the rest of Bischoff's justification for this new story line.

"This whole Randy Orton / Lita romance is set to excel both of you into the spotlight," Eric continued "You see, Lita's popularity will boost Randy's status with the fans, and as Randy's pushed into the championship spotlight with the Intercontinental Championship, Lita will follow and soon a Women's Championship match will follow. It's all very logical."

Lita understood what Bischoff was saying so continued to listen, plus she liked the sound of taking that Women's Championship from Trish Stratus - her best friend turned enemy. Randy was also very interested in what Bischoff had to say now after Bischoff practically came out and told him that he would be IC champion soon. Randy smiled. _Randy Orton. Intercontinental Champion. _He liked it. It had a nice ring to it.

"Lita's ongoing feud with Evolution, however, puts Randy in a crossroads situation. Will he chose the women that he's grown to love or the friends and team mates that has got him to where he is."

Randy smiled. He liked how Bischoff though. Lita liked the whole plot thing too, except for one thing.

"But why Randy?" Lita asked again.

Bischoff sighed and threw his hands up in the air.

"Excuse me!" Randy exclaimed "You don't hear me saying 'Why Lita?' At least I can keep my disappointment a little more discrete."

"Well, sorry Mr Perfect!" Lita threw back in Randy's face as she turned around to face Randy for the first time since the meeting in Bischoff's office had started "But, I don't really seem to like the idea of being in a ROMANTIC story line with YOU!"

"What, you think this is a walk in the park for me!" Randy yelled back at her and joined her in standing up "In case you hadn't noticed, my friends don't exactly like you."

"What a shame!" Lita said sarcastically "Cause you know I really like them!"

"Why are you always such a bitch!" Randy plainly asked as the fury built up inside him. He didn't know why Lita was so cold hearted around him. He knew that Evolution was part of it, but what was the other part? He knew it wasn't all Evolution.

"Do you always ask stupid questions!" Lita fired back avoiding the question.

"Answer the question!" Randy yelled back at her "Are you a bitch to everyone, or just me!"

"Don't think yourself lucky that I'd save this just for you, Orton!" Lita yelled right back as her fists clenched by her sides.

"Well then why do you hate me?" Randy interrogated back "What did I do to cause the 'Almighty Lita' to shower her 'blessings' down upon me!"

"You're a stupid fuck, you know that!" Lita said once again avoiding the question of 'why?' That Randy kept throwing at her.

"Do you have a GOOD reason for being like this to me all the time?" Randy yelled back at the red head ignoring her last comment.

"Like you'd really care in actually hearing what I have to say!" Lita fired back avoiding the question again.

"Do you have to be so stubborn?" Randy questioned the red head.

He was confused and frustrated at Lita's attitude towards him. What the hell had he done to her that would cause her to be such a bitch to him?

"What's with all the questions?" Lita fired back at Randy "What is this? Interrogation, Orton?"

Her face was full of fury. Usually people gave up trying to reason with the red head if she reached this point of frustration and anger that she was at present. Why did Randy keep asking. Didn't he get the point that she didn't want to talk to him about this. Didn't he get the point that she didn't want to talk to him FULLSTOP! Why didn't he just back off and let her be. He wouldn't understand anyway. No one would understand!

"Why are you like this?" Randy asked as he slowly calmed himself down "You don't have to be like this you know."

Randy's sudden change of heart and tone freaked Lita out. All of a sudden, all the rage and the anger that she'd seen flash in his eyes had completely disappeared. His blue eyes looked at her in her hazel ones. What happened to the Randy moments earlier. The Randy that was so close to shutting her up with a fist to the face. She could handle that Randy better, but she couldn't handle this Randy standing before her. This passive Randy. For a moment all of his cockiness disappeared. She couldn't stand it. The silence was eating her away inside. Bischoff stood silently in the corner of his office not moving an inch. Lita fled. She ran. She flung open the door to Bischoff's office and ran back to her dressing room. All she could hear was Randy's voice. The words still fresh from his mouth. _Why are you like this? You don't have to be like this._ But she did!

**A/N: A new fan fiction I started on. It's a new pairing - which I blame the author of _Living With Consequences _for getting me addicted to the Randy Orton and Lita pairing. I hope you like the story so far. There's most to come if I hear that y'all like it! Look for updates on _Forbidden _as well! Read and Review! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton!**


	3. A Split Second

**CHAPTER 3 - A SPLIT SECOND**

Lita shifted uncomfortably in her seat in the diva's locker room. Tonight was the night that the RAW audience would be exposed to the new RAW story line involving the 'legend killer' and the red headed Diva. Lita sighed. She knew she and Randy hadn't gotten off to a good start with this whole story line thing and she knew that it was mostly her fault. OK, all her fault, but there was no way that she was going to admit that. To anyone, that is, apart from herself.

The red head sighed as she stretched her feet out infront of to rest them on the chair directly opposite her. Her boots hitting the steel with a _click. _She knew she'd been really hard on Randy and some her words that came out of her mouth in Bischoff's office the week before were, she admitted, harsh. She knew that this story line would eventually bring her a place in the RAW spot light (something she'd been craving for for a little over a year now) and the Women's Championship (something she'd worked her whole wrestling career towards!), but the thought of her working with Randy just made her angry. It wasn't like Bischoff knew, but it seemed like her did placing Lita and RANDY ORTON in a romantic story line. It was a completely mismatched relationship. Completely random! She had no idea why Bischoff had decided on this pairing. It sucked! He could have partnered Stacy Keibler and Randy Orton. Now, there's a very cute, good looking couple. Perfect for the RAW spotlight especially when Randy and Stacy already seemed to have a connection. Plus, she knew that Stacy fancied Randy as more than a friend, but Lita refused to talk to Stacy if she ever brought up the 23 year old male in any conversation the Diva's had. Stacy stopped trying to pry answers from Lita and simply decided to avoid Randy Orton's name around the red head at all costs. Bischoff could have partnered Trish Stratus with Randy. Now that was a pair! The two people that Lita despised! Even the people despised them! They were perfect for each other! Both were completely absorbed in themselves, both were arguably attractive, both were relatively in the spotlight and a romantic story line could easily be worked somewhere there. But, NO! Eric Bischoff had chosen Lita! It was just the red heads luck. The only upside was she'd have more air time and she'd just have to keep herself focussed on her real goal. Her real motivation. Her light at the end of the tunnel. The WWE Women's Championship.

"Good evening!" Stacy Keibler smiled as she bounced into the Women's Locker room to see the only occupant of the room being her best friend Lita.

"Hey Stace," Lita replied drawing her mind away from her story line that was due to start tonight.

"How are we?" Stacy asked in her bubbly tone as the blonde started settling herself in for the night "Better than last week, I hope!"

Stacy had been the only other person to see Lita in last weeks state after she had stormed out of Eric Bischoff's office. Lita'd run straight into the Women's locker room to grab her stuff and make a quick exit, but was stopped by Stacy Keibler who was the only remaining Diva left in the locker room as the rest had retreated to their hotel rooms early. Stacy had barricaded the door and refused to let the red head out unless she spilled the beans on what happened.

_FLASHBACK_

"Stacy, get out of my way!" Lita practically yelled at the blonde standing infront of the door - Lita's only exit out.

"No!" Stacy said firmly grounding herself in the spot between Lita and the door "I'm not moving until you tell me what the hell is wrong!"

Lita swore that she was just about to take the blonde's head off with a quick and hard slap to the face, but Lita thought twice about that move. Lita finally took a huge breath in and out before moving over to a seat in the middle of the locker room. Stacy followed in close proximity. Lita finally got herself settled in a seat and looked the blonde in the eye. Lita simply explained her story - leaving out full details in hopes of getting this over and done with - and soon after stood up hoping to just leave it at that, grab her stuff and retire for the night. Stacy Keibler had other plans as she grabbed the red heads forearm and sat her back down again.

"I honestly don't understand you Lita," Stacy said simply as she shook her head slightly "Why is this such a big deal for you? You've had to deal with these things before. I mean with and Matt and everything."

"That was different," Lita said stating her case, however weak it really was.

"Why?" Stacy questioned the red head.

"Because," Lita said trying her best to avoid another question and the name _Randy Orton. _

"Because it's Randy?" Stacy asked looking intently at Lita for her response.

Lita made no response. Not a gesture, nor words. She simply sat there feeling Stacy's chestnut orbs boring a gaze into her.

"I don't get it!" Stacy said leaning back in her chair and crossing her long legs "What is it about Randy that you don't like? And, don't give me that bullshit about him being in Evolution, cause I sure as hell know that that ain't the reason, Li!"

Lita was shocked at Stacy's vocabulary. It was only when Stacy was either really pissed off or really frustrated that she starting using that kind of language. Stacy was usually pretty clean cut when it came to words, but Lita could tell this was no time to joke about something like that. She knew Stacy was serious and she knew Stacy wanted answers, but she couldn't give them to Stacy. Not yet at least.

"It's nothing, honestly," Lita lied quietly, sure that Stacy heard her response.

"It's not nothing, Li!" Stacy said as she returned to her caring and nurturing self "There's something you're not telling me about this whole thing. Who can you tell if you can't tell me, you're best friend?"

Lita looked up to meet Stacy's eyes.

"No one," Lita simply replied as she stood up and left the room.

Stacy made no attempt to catch up to the diva. She didn't even make an attempt to call out after her. Stacy knew something was wrong and that Lita was keeping something, but Stacy didn't dare venture further into it. At least not tonight.

_END FLASHBACK_

"Yeah, I'm good," Lita simply replied as she snapped out of last week's mind frame.

"Good," was Stacy's only reply before there was a clear knock at the door.

Stacy paused minute to look at Lita giving her 'we'll-talk-later' look before calling out to the person on the other side of the door.

"Come in," Stacy called out as she removed a pink halter neck from her bag and inspected it.

Lita looked towards to the door to see a nervous looking make stagehand peep his head into the Women's Locker room, obviously scared to come in any further. He adjusted the headset around his head and cleared his throat before looking down at his clipboard once more.

"Miss Dumas," the stagehand said addressing the redhead.

He waited before Lita gave him an acknowledging nod before continuing. At the words of 'Miss Dumas', Stacy turned around to face the stagehand also and as he continued to shift uneasily, you could tell that he'd noticed the extra set of female eyes on him.

"Mr Bischoff wanted me to tell you that you need to be in the EMT's room in 5 minutes," the stagehand said "And he also said to be dressed and ready for your first scene with Mr Orton."

Lita tensed at the name _Mr Orton. _Lita finally nodded.

"Thank you," Lita said forcing a smile towards the stagehand before he disappeared closing the door behind him.

Stacy looked at Lita, but Lita didn't return the look. Lita simply headed for the door and disappeared into the corridor.

Lita looked down at her attire as she walked the cold corridors of the backstage area. _Wrestling boots, khaki cargos, black tattered double layered tank. Hair: for the first time in weeks down and around her shoulders. _She dressed the way Bischoff had suggested in order to avoid at least argument tonight. She really wasn't in the mood for arguments tonight, but she knew that one would arise anyway. She would think it strange if she wasn't involved in at least one tonight. Lita turned another corner and arrived at the EMT's room. She took a deep breath and composed herself. _Just try and be civil. You don't have to smile continuously at him or made him feel like his presence is godly, but just be civil. In fact, don't speak unnecessarily to him at all. Problem solved. Avoid chit chat and only speak your lines! You save face, you save an argument and you avoid a replay of last week. _Lita smiled. That was the way she decided she'd handle tonight's situation. She touched the door handle and fully expected to see just the lighting, wardrobe, camera and sound crew busily at work, Eric Bischoff standing in the background with Randy Orton, but what was behind the door was an entirely different story.

Lita opened the door and froze as it shut behind her. She was right for one thing: there they were busy at work. Camera, light, sound and wardrobe all busily at work. Adjusting their machines and gadgets, adjusting the lighting, doing a sound check and setting the scene. There was Randy Orton over in the corner of the room getting his wardrobe fixed up by some girl he was obviously flirting with. She, as usual, was smiling and blushing slightly at his little charming comments about 'how beautiful she looked tonight' and 'how much he'd like to take her out sometime and get to know the beautiful person behind that beautiful complexion.' She knew him through and through. A playboy til the very end. She shook her head and rolled her eyes before her hazel orbs landed on a scene she didn't expect to see. Wouldn't you know it, where ever Randy Orton was so was Evolution. They were the last people she wanted to see right now. There was Batista sitting looking bored on a seat in the corner, and there was Hunter and Ric as usual arguing with the RAW GM, Eric Bischoff. Lita closed her eyes and composed herself again. Reminding herself not to speak unless absolutely necessary.

"Lita!" Bischoff smiled greeting the diva "Excellent."

Bischoff looked her up and down. Lita shuddered to think at what he was thinking.

"Good... appropriate dress... hair... I don't think we need any more make-up..." Eric said commenting on Lita as his eyes travelled all over her "Know you're lines?"

Lita simply nodded. She then caught a glimpse of Hunter looking frustrated and angry as usual. She simply looked away and back at Bischoff waiting for his instructions.

"OK, then we're good to go," Bischoff said addressing everyone in the room.

The whole room fell silent as they listened to their boss.

"Right," Eric said when he was sure he had everyone's attention "We've got 1 take to do this and we're on in 2 minutes after the tag-team match-up between Regal and Taijiri versus La Resistance, and then we cut straight to a commercial break"

Everyone remained in silence as Eric continued.

"OK, does everyone know where they have to be and when?" Eric asked looking around the room.

He saw a couple of nods and no shaking heads so he took it as his cue to continue. Lita could feel Randy's eyes on and started to shift uneasily. Randy's sure enough were on her as he noticed her presence in the room. He smiled politely at the annoying wardrobe girl as she finally left his side. He prayed that this scene would go smoothly. He didn't want another argument with Lita like last week, so he decided it best he not speak to her unnecessarily.

"Right, places everyone!" Bischoff instructed as everyone in the room moved to their allocated positions for the scene.

Lita moved to the door and Randy moved infront of the camera and seated himself on the EMT's table. A small EMT came and stood beside him. Both waiting for the signal to start acting. They both waited nervously, wanting this to be over and done with as fast as possible. Lita started going over her lines again and again in her head and her positioning. She only had one go at this scene and she didn't want to stuff it up. She knew that she didn't want to embarrass herself infront of Evolution and she didn't want to embarrass herself infront of Randy again for sure. She didn't want Eric to yell at her afterwards if she stuffed up either, and she was sure he wouldn't yell at her in a private meeting in his office. She was sure that he'd yell at her as soon as the cameras stopped rolling. Infront of everyone standing in this room right here. For her pride and dignity she couldn't allow that to happen. She just hoped that Randy wouldn't ad lib and make the scene more uncomfortable than it was already going to be.

"And we're on it," the camera man started "5."

Lita started controlling her breathing.

"4," he continued.

_You can do this. _Lita was thinking to herself.

"3,"

_It's going to be OK._

"2,"

_Ready_

"1,"

_Set_

"And action," her camera finished as the red button lit up on the main camera focussing on the scene infront of it.

Randy yelled in pain as the EMT tried to move his shoulder. His shoulder had been previously rammed into the steel ring post in his match prior to with Tyson Tomko.  
"Watch it mate!" Randy yelled at the EMT.

"I'm sorry Mr Orton, but I'm trying to help!" The small EMT stated back as he continued work on Randy's left shoulder.

Randy made faces of pain as the EMT did so.

_Go._

Lita ran onto the set, her eyes focussed on Randy.

_Oh My God, I can't believe I'm doing this. _

"Oh My God, Randy!" Lita exclaimed as she came into view of the camera. Her voice sounding concerned at Randy's misfortune, when really if it was for real, she couldn't be happier. "Are you OK?"

Randy looked at her. She played well. He thought to himself which almost made him forget his next line.

"Yeah," Randy said adjusting himself to face the red headed Diva "I'm good."

Randy sent Lita a smile which she returned. She then placed a hand on the 'legend killer's' arm.

"I was really worried about you," she said not meeting eyes with Randy "I was really worried you got really hurt tonight."

Randy looked at her and smirked. A cocky smile was finding it's way across his face. She wanted more than anything to punch his face in at that moment, but she couldn't.

"Really?" Randy questioned the diva's words "Why?"

"I didn't want you to get hurt," the diva replied justifying her previous words "I don't wanna see you get hurt."

"I didn't know you cared," Randy replied looking the red head straight in the eyes.

He suddenly became aware that the hand she had put on his arm hadn't been in the script, and it had somehow remained there. He didn't know if it was for factual effect, or for other reasons unknown.

Blue orbs were fixed on her hazel ones. She blushed slightly.

"I do care, Randy," she replied as she fixed the gaze "I do care."

The two smiled at each other.

"And cut," the director yelled.

Lita quickly broke the gaze and soon realised her hand was still on his arm. Her eyes shifted and caught Randy's eyes. She wore an expressionless face and for a split second Randy contemplated saying something when the red head immediately removed her hand and eyes from the 3rd generation superstar. She quickly stuffed her hand in her pocket and made her way towards the door. Before Randy could clear his head and think twice she had already disappeared out of the EMT's room. Randy sighed to himself as he touched his arm. He had seen a different side to Lita that evening. A side that he hadn't seen before, and it was then and there he knew the mixed thoughts that he had been juggling in his head for some time was true.

Lita could feel a tear trickling down her cheek as she briskly walked away. Not only was she walking away from the scene and the EMT's room, and Randy Orton, she was walking away from her past. A past she refused to face right now, or ever! This was the reason she had run for so long. Why she'd hid from Randy. She wanted to escape her past. She wanted to leave it far behind and Randy was just a constant reminder of that past. This story line was going to eat her up inside, slowly and painfully. Maniacally torturing her delicate soul. She wiped the tears from her eyes as she continued walking until she reached the parking lot. The red head simply reached for her keys in her pocket as she made her way towards the car. It pained her to think about it, but every time she saw Randy she would feel that sharp pain in the bottom of her stomach and she'd start shaking. She hated him for it. For making her feel like this. She hated Randy Orton for bringing tears to her eyes.

**A/N: Read and Review Please! Thanks very much to all people who have reviewed the story so far! I hope you're all enjoying it! Keep reviewing and I'll keep updating for y'all! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton! xoxox**


	4. An Ultimatum

**CHAPTER 4 - AN ULTIMATUM**

"Cut!" the camera man called for about the 10th time that evening.

"Randy! Lita!" Bischoff exclaimed in frustration "It's not that difficult! Just say the line's and we can be out of here."

The pair nodded in silence and they got back into their starting positions. They'd been here for about an hour rehearsing and trying to get this scene right. Lita and Randy's onscreen relationship was slowly making it's way into more intense and romantic gestures on screen and as a result Randy and Lita weren't coping. Actually, Lita was the one not coping very well. She could deal with the whole _Oh, I love you Randy _'lovey-dovey' sweet talk and staring into each other's eyes with meaning, but she didn't like the idea of any physical contact. Not at all! Even the fact that she knew this was all acting didn't make her change her attitude towards the whole idea of it and especially the part about acting it out. She was already in a bad mood today after running into Trish Stratus on the way into the building and had to refrain from taking Trish's head off in the parking lot, and having to constantly act that she was desperately in love with Randy Orton wasn't helping her mood at all!

Randy glanced at the red head of the corner of his eye. Without Evolution here for this filming he thought that Lita's be easier to work with. _I mean last week, she was great to work with. _Randy thought to himself, but it must have been a one off thing because today she was ready to snap and Randy knew eventually it would be at him. Eric was very wise in deciding not to shoot this scene live on Monday night RAW - seeing as they had screwed up all 10 takes up until now and they still hadn't got the scene right - instead they were filming the scene while Sunday Night Heat was happening. It was perfect timing as neither Randy nor Lita made appearances on Heat usually.

"From the top!" Bischoff exclaimed as he sighed in frustration.

_This is much harder than I thought it would be. _Bischoff thought to himself. _But RAW needs a romance somewhere to spice things up, and this is the perfect story line, if only Lita and Randy could see eye to eye and get along. _Was that so much to ask? This story line is the perfect way to get a new Women's Champ, a new IC Champ and to pry apart one of the self proclaimed 'most dominating forces in sports entertainment' - Evolution. It was perfect! _You are a genius! _Eric was going to do everything in his power to keep his story line. Eric watched as Lita and Randy both took their places, and the RAW GM prayed that this would be the last time they had to re-shoot the scene.

"And action," The camera man yelled as he began rolling for the scene.

Lita started first. She was walking towards the ring (with the scene being played before Lita's one on one match against Molly Holly) in her wrestling gear when she was stopped.

"Lita!" Randy called right on cue "Lita, wait up!"  
Lita turned around as instructed and forced a smile as Randy Orton jogged to catch up with her. When he finally caught up with her he stood and looked down at the Diva. Lita looked up into his eyes. He was dressed in his wrestling trunks with one of his signature T-shirts chucked on top. He smiled at the Diva before she spoke her next line.

"Hey," Lita simply said still smiling at Randy "Can we talk later cause I have a match and..."

"I know," Randy said cutting her off "I wanted to come out with you tonight."

Randy then put his arm around Lita and that was when REAL trouble started!

"You sick fuck!" Lita yelled as Randy touched her "Get your hand off my ass!"

The camera man stopped filming as he realised that wasn't what Lita was suppose to say. The whole crew and Eric Bischoff let out a sigh as they prepared to set up the scene again. Eric, however, could clearly see the red head and the 3rd generation superstar were far from finished. She'd started something and he sure as hell was going to finish it.

"For god's sake, Lita!" Randy exclaimed frustrated at Lita "Can we just do this scene and get this over and done with!"

Randy was tired and fed up with Lita right now and he was showing it. Lita, however, wasn't the least bit intimidated by the wrestler looking down at her. She wasn't going to let him walk right over her.

"Yeah, we could, if you weren't trying to feel me up at everything opportunity!" Lita yelled back.

Eric could feel the tension in the air. That had started it. He waited for the sparks to fly as the conversation launched straight into the open fire of an argument.

"And you think I have an ego!" Randy yelled back at the red head as he took a step away from her.

"Oh, I see right through you Randy Orton!" Lita fired back "I felt your hand on my ass!"

OK, he admitted, he did put his hand on her ass. It was only an accident though. He'd meant to put his arm around her, had estimated wrongly, and his hand ended up on her ass.

"Geeze, girl!" Randy yelled "It was an accident!"

Lita smirked at him and shook her head.

"Do you honestly think I'm going to believe that crap!" Lita questioned back "I'm not one of your dumb ass one night stand bimbos!"  
_Oh! _Randy thought as he started to burn up. _She did not just say that. _

"How dare you!" Randy fired back. Now he was really angry. "You don't know what you're talking about!"

"I know enough to know that you're only after one thing when it comes to women!" Lita answered back.

"You don't know any of the girls I date!" Randy yelled back "You don't even know me if you think that's who I am!"

"Oh, I know who you are!" Lita blurted out without thinking "And I know that the only girls you date are the one's who's pants you can get into!"

She actually didn't even know Randy. She knew nothing about him. The only thing she did know was that he was part of Evolution and that every time she saw him he'd have a different girl on his arm. It disgusted her to think about it, but then again did she know for a fact that he'd slept with all those girls she saw him so frequently with. Did she know that he just slept with a girl and then dropped her the next day. She didn't know that all the gossip and rumours about the 3rd generation star were true, but she believed them anyway. She always had to find a back-up, another reason, to hate Randy Orton!

He couldn't believe she just said what she did. She didn't know anything about him apart from what she saw in the ring. She didn't know anything about the girls he dated and his love life. She didn't know him full stop!

"Well at least I DATE!" Randy yelled back changing the subject.

Lita was burning up. Not only because Randy was getting the upper hand in their little argument, but because he was right. She didn't date. She hadn't dated in what seemed like years. She hadn't dated since Matt Hardy. She was about to yell at him again when another person joined their conversation.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Eric Bischoff yelled so loudly that Lita, Randy and everyone shooting the scene shot around to see the GM "I HAVE HAD ALL I CAN TAKE!"

Lita and Randy were dumbfounded at the General Manager's abrupt interjection.

"I HAVE HAD ENOUGH!" Eric yelled.

His gaze fell upon the two culprits that stood before him. Both didn't dare to say a word.

"THIS STORY LINE IS GOING TO HAPPEN NO MATTER WHAT!" he continued yelling "WHETHER YOU TWO LIKE IT OR NOT, WE ARE NOT RUINING THIS AND DROPPING THIS WHOLE IDEA!"

Lita slightly turned a shade of pink. She was embarrassed that she had cause the GM to be like this. Never had she seen him to irate. Never had she seen him this angry before.

"AND IF YOU TWO CAN'T GET ALONG AND MAKE THIS STORY LINE HAPPEN," Eric said turning to Randy and Lita in turn.

The man paused before uttering his last words.

"THEN YOU'RE BOTH FIRED!" Eric finally yelled before storming off in the direction of his office.

Everyone was still. All the backstage crew didn't dare move for a moment and neither did Randy or Lita. They were all too stunned! Lita knew that she'd taken it too far this time. Her personal problems had really interfered with her professional job as a wrestler and diva. She became a wrestler because she wanted to pursue something she loved doing. Something that made her feel alive. To scale that turnbuckle and deliver a hurrican-rana to her unsuspecting opponent. To fly through the air before hitting a deadly moonsault. Wrestling set her free! It was the reason that she put up with all the consolations of living the high life and riding with the WWE. It was all worth it when she got into the ring and felt the electricity of 17 000 live wrestling fans chanting her name 'Li-ta!' 'Li-ta!' 'Li-ta!' 'Li-ta!' There was no way that she could afford to lose her job. No way!

Randy continued to stare blankly at the floor beneath his feet. _Lose my job! _Was the only thought running his mind at that moment. There was no way that could ever happen! His grand father and father had both made it big in the WWE and he wanted to follow in their footsteps. He didn't want to stain the Orton name in the WWE. He saw big things in his future and losing his job would crush them all! Being in the ring wasn't just some job for him either! Wrestling was his passion! He loved being in the ring, even if there were sacrifices to be made. Even though the amount of pain he had to put his body through, it was all worth it at the end of the day, and it would all be worth it when he held that championship belt above his head. When he found his name in the WWE Hall Of Fame!

The two suddenly realised they were the only to left on the now deserted set. The camera men, wardrobe, lighting and sound guys had that night. Lita found her words first shattering the silence that had built up around them.

"I can't afford to lose my job," she finally said quietly, though loud enough for the man standing opposite her to hear what she said.

"Neither can I," Randy replied still refusing to make eye contact with the red head.

It was an awkward situation. It was weird trying to be civil to one another after having a huge argument in which some nasty comments were exchanged.

"Fine," Lita said looking Randy Orton in the face "I'll find a way to deal with this whole situation a little better so we can both keep our jobs."

Randy returned her gaze and the two found themselves looking the other in the eye.

"I'll do the same," Randy said keeping an expressionless face.

The two remained silent. Both firmly planted in the same spot. Blankly staring at the other. Unaware of anything else around them.

"Truce?" Randy asked extending a Randy towards the red head.

He braced himself for the worst as he stood on the edge. He'd put himself out there. On the edge of the cliff waiting for her response. She'd either push him straight off the cliff (which she probably would do anyway!) or help him back off the edge. Lita found a smile creeping its way across her face at Randy's words. Randy saw the rise in the cheeks and started to smile himself. Lita's hand left her pocket and advanced forwards when ...

An image flashed in her mind. A picture crossed her line of vision for a split second, but she knew exactly what it was of. The image clear and distinct. _Blood. Lots of blood. Lita lying there crying. Tears flowing down her flawless face. Her eyes red and puffy. Her hands were clammy, her forehead damp. Her breathing becoming heavier and heavier. Breaths were being drawn faster and faster. Her body was shaking. The pain in her gut becoming increasingly more painful. Then a blood curdling scream. _

... Lita quickly pulled her hand away and drew both her arms to her body. She could feel herself becoming cold as her breathing was becoming sparse. She stared unblinking at the concrete floor beneath her and then at the man before her. She stared into his blue eyes. Randy didn't know what had come over her. Her face was white and her eyes were blank. She looked as though she'd just seen a ghost. He could see the fear in her eyes, but what was she scared of? What had happened that made her like this. Only moments before she had smiled at Randy for the first time not on a set, and now she looked as though she were about to faint.

"Li, are..." Randy started as he moved closer towards her.

He was concerned about her. She didn't look well. She didn't look like her usuall self. Lita snapped out of her gaze and saw him moving closer and she quickly moved away in time to avoid his touch. She swallowed hard before answering. Her heart now beating hard in her chest. She felt as though she had been winded. A little light headed. Her eyes now fixed on the ground, not even gazing up to meet eyes with the 'legend killer's'.

"Good-bye Randy," she simply and softly spoke before turning heel and walking away.

She soon disappeared out of sight and left Randy with a thousand thoughts and questions on his mind. _What had just happened?_

**A/N: Wow! Thanks everyone for all the reviews, keep this up and I'm going to have to keep writing just for y'all! Glad, you're enjoying the story! It's something different to my other fan fics, it has a certain edge! I'm really enjoying writing it and I'm glad y'all are enjoying reading it! Keep reading and reviewing! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton! xoxox**


	5. Tell Me

**CHAPTER 5 - TELL ME**

"Please Li!" Stacy practically begged as she looked over at Lita on the other side of the couch they were both seated on.

"Do you have to?" Lita asked trying to convince her best friend that she must have more important things to do rather than come and watch Lita shoot another scene for RAW.

"Can't a girl come and give her best friend support!" Stacy asked again giving Lita her best puppy dog eyes.

Stacy was a smart girl. She had great business skills. Heaps thought she was just a Diva and a pretty face on RAW (actually it was the legs of RAW) but Stacy worked really hard behind the scene with Vince McMahon in terms of business and the WWE. Stacy knew her stuff when it came to managing a company and you could often find her giving Vince a couple of pointers. Now Stacy was trying to use one of her clever little techniques on Lita. She was trying to turn this around to make it seem like Stacy only wanted to come thinking of Lita's best interests and to give Lita support, but Lita knew the blonde too well. She knew how Stacy's curiosity stretched the highest limits especially when it had anything to do with Lita's love life - no make that anything to do with Randy Orton. However much Stacy tried to admit it, Lita knew that Stacy thought that boy was fine! She saw the way Stacy looked at him and she'd lose her breath when he even passed her in the backstage area and said a mere 'hey!' or 'hi!' or (Lita groaned!) 'how you doin?' However, no matter how much Lita despises the young man, she couldn't deny her friend that, especially after Stacy had helped her through everything including Matt. Stacy'd always been there to listen to Lita's problems and offer the best advice possible. She was a true friend. Lita smiled at Stacy before finally throwing her hands up in a defeat.

"Fine! Fine!" Lita said shaking her head, but with a smile on her face "If you must... you can come!"

Stacy's face lit up and she lunged at Lita with a massive hug. Lita smiled as she hugged her friend back.

"Now, hurry up!" Lita said as Stacy released her grip on the red head "Otherwise we'll be late!"

"OK," Stacy said nodding.

Stacy grabbed herself a jacket and she and Lita left the Women's Locker room in the direction of the place where the scene was going to take place.

"Can you believe that Vic and Christian were out again!" Stacy said launching into conversation and the Divas walked together in the backstage area.

"You know, Stace," Lita said turning to face Stacy "You involve yourself too much in other people's relationships!"

"How can I not!" Stacy said smiling at Lita "It's just soo much fun!"

Lita half laughed at Stacy and shook her head.

"Good evening girls!" a voice came from behind the two.

Stacy immediately turned around and smiled at the man coming towards them. Lita did not. She could recognise the voice and she knew who it was. Lita simply kept walking and left Stacy behind to deal with him herself. She couldn't deal with him right now and she hoped that she wouldn't have to later on that night. Just because she'd said she'd work with the situation they were put in, didn't mean (Oh and it DIDN'T MEAN!) that Lita liked him any more than the slim line that she did now. She was simply being professional. That was it. Professional!

Stacy shook her head at the red head as Lita disappeared down a corridor towards the set,

"Hey Randy!" Stacy said as Randy reached her.

"How are you?" Randy asked looking at Stacy and then at the corridor he just saw Lita disappear down.

"I'm good," Stacy replied with a smile.

Stacy then noticed Randy's eyes were no longer on her.

"She's got alot on her mind right now," Stacy said causing Randy to turn and face the blonde again "Don't worry about it. It'll pass over."

"Call me crazy, but I don't think it'll be passing over anytime soon," Randy said "She's hated me for like... forever!"

Stacy sighed. It was true! Lita had hated Randy for forever, but she refused to let Stacy know why.

"If I knew why I'd let you know Randy, but the thing is..." Stacy said looking at Randy "I don't. I don't know why she hates you so much."

"Well that makes two of us," Randy said slightly frustrated.

He then started walked towards the set and Stacy followed him.

"It couldn't possibly be Evolution because she doesn't hate any of the guys as much as she hates me," Randy said bringing the subject back up after a few moments of silence.

"I know it's not just Evolution," Stacy said keeping her eyes straight ahead "You guys didn't even date did you?"

Randy's eyes shot round to Stacy.

"Not that I remember Stace," Randy said half laughing at the blonde "I never even got a chance to make a good impression. I've always been on her bad side."

"That girl just confuses me!" Stacy exclaimed "I'm her best friend and I still don't know! All I know is she's keeping something from me..." she looked at Randy "us, and I'm not going to stop until I found out what it is."

"Well, when you do find out," Randy said as the two reached the set "Please inform me."

Stacy smiled and nodded at Randy before the two went their separate ways.

The scene was about to be shot. Wardrobe was fixing up Lita and Randy on opposite sides of the set; last minute adjustments were being made to lighting; camera was ready to roll; and everything needed on the set was there. Stacy took a seat next to a stagehand as she prepared to watch the scene unravel. She noticed Eric Bischoff infront of her chewing on his nails. He looked really nervous, and with good reason too. Today's scene was being shot live and it was a very very important scene in the making of his romantic story line between Lita and Randy. Today was the first kiss (sure to improve RAW ratings - not that they needed too after RAW was listed last week as the most watched program on all of cable television!) and, judging by Randy and Lita's past, wasn't the best scene to shoot live. However, Lita and Randy had both been under strict instructions to be 'professional' and, if needed, to slaughter each other after the camera man yelled 'cut', not before! After Bischoff's tantrum 2 weeks ago, neither Randy nor Lita wanted to make the RAW GM as angry as he was. No doubt about it the stage crew didn't want a replay of that scene again this week! Or EVER!

"And we're on in," the camera man started as the set grew silent to prepare for the rolling camera "5...4...3...2...1...and action!"

Lita walked straight infront of the camera to be stopped by an oh-too familiar male voice. She's just beaten Victoria in a #1 contenders match for the Women's Championship. She was to verse Trish Stratus, one on one, in a match at Summerslam. Lita stopped to turn around only to come face to face with Randy Orton.

"And here we have our #1 contender," Randy said making his way over to Lita.

Lita planted a smile on her face, but Stacy could see the tension between the two and she saw the uneasiness in Lita's eyes as Randy closed the gap between them one step at a time. She prayer, for Lita's sake, that Lita did her job and played out the scene without any hiccups. The red head could kill Randy later is necessary. Randy was very close to Lita when he spoke his next words.

"How does it feel?" Randy asked with a smirk on his face.

Lita took a deep breath and ignored the man. She simply plastered a smile on her face and answered.

"Pretty damn good!" Lita simply said.

She more than anything wanted to just say _But you wouldn't know how a #1 contenders spot feels, would you Randy Orton! _But she knew she couldn't and therefore she didn't. Plus, that was a little hard, even if it was Randy Orton. _No, what am I saying! _He's Randy Orton! If we weren't doing this LIVE to be televised across the country and the world, she would have said it. He deserved every bit of torture that Lita put him through. _Am I going soft on him? Am I feeling sorry for him? No! NO! He deserves to be hated! He deserves all the nasty things I throw at him! I hate him! I HATE HIM!_

"Ready to take that Women's Championship?" Randy said.

(Lita braced herself) The back of Randy's hand touched the soft skin of her exposed arm and shoulder. He gently stroked her skin and Lita soon turned to look at his hand on her arm. Lita's eyes then travelled and met Randy's blue orbs. His face as expressionless as hers. _This is it! _He thought as his lips parted.

"And, did I say Congratulations!" Randy quietly asked.

Lita composed herself. The whole world waiting for her answer. She knew what she was meant to say and she had to say it now.

"Yeah, you did," she said sending Randy a very cheeky smile.

Randy returned her smile as he slightly advanced his head forwards. All the time thinking _Oh God Lita! Please don't hit me! You can do it when the camera man yells 'cut!' _Stacy Keibler was sharing Randy's thoughts. _You can do this Li! Just let him kiss you and it'll all be over. Just don't hit the guy! PLEASE don't hit the guy. He's just doing his job. You do yours, and then you can hit him when the scene's over. You have all the time in the world to hit him later. _Lita meanwhile was having similar thoughts. _Don't hit him, he has to do this. You can hit him after the scene. You can yell all the abuse you want. Just not now. Concentrate on the scene. You can do this! Breath! And go..._

"Well, let me say it again," Randy finally said as he closed the final distance between the two.

"Congratulations!" he finally whispered before it came.

Stacy was holding her breath and so was Eric Bischoff.

The set was completely quiet as two shared their first on-screen kiss. Faint cheers could be heard from the live audience watching the kiss on the monitors in the arena. Finally cheers were coming for Randy Orton, and it was all because of Eric Bischoff's romantic story line. Eric smiled to himself. _Yes Eric, you are a genius! GENIUS!. _Stacy Keibler continued to hold her breath. The kiss wasn't over and the camera man hadn't yelled cut and that was the part that was worrying her. Once false move from Randy could set Lita off and the whole thing would be ruined! RUINED! Just one slip up. One slip of Randy Orton's tongue in Lita's mouth could end in fireworks! But, Stacy suddenly calmed down as she watched the scene before her. She squinted to see if her eyes were deceiving her but they weren't. Randy Orton and Lita were now completely in each other's arms. His arms were wrapped around her waist and her hands were wrapped around his neck. It looked quite real to her, and if it wasn't between Lita and Randy, she would have believed that it wasn't a scripted kiss.

Lita kissed him back as she felt his lips capture hers. His warm, toasty mouth on hers. Then at that moment she felt something. All of her hatred for the man she was kissing melted. All of a sudden, it was if the two were in their own world. That no one else was there except them. She felt herself wanting more. She felt herself wanting the kiss, and then she felt something else. It was like he knew what she was thinking. Like he knew that she wanted him too. She soon felt his tongue enter her mouth slowly as one of his hands pulled her face more towards his. Then she felt her heart skip a beat. _What the hell was that? _Lita thought as Randy's tongue continued to fill her mouth. What's happening. The red head tensed up. She was scared. This wasn't meant to happen. This can't happen. She hated Randy Orton! She could never not hate him! She could never forgive him for what he did to her! Then what was this? Why was her heart skipping beats? Why was she wanting the kiss? She shouldn't! She couldn't! She wouldn't!

"And cut!" The camera man yelled as the cameras stopped rolling.

Lita quickly pushed Randy away. Randy was shocked at her response. She was lost. She was confused. She didn't know what was happening to her. She hoped he hadn't noticed. She hoped that she hadn't shown too much. In her state, the only thing she could do was blame someone other than herself and the first person she laid eyes on was Randy Orton.

"What the hell was that?" she abruptly yelled.

Randy was shocked. _Just a second ago she was finally calm, passive, and now she'd turned back into that 'big-bad-hating-machine' that continuously yelled at me. Why me? No one, including me knows._

"Just doing my job," Randy said shrugging it out.

He was sick and tired of yelling at the red head. He honestly didn't want to make her hate him any more than she already did. He didn't want to say anything that was going to enrage her anymore than she permanently already was.

"Your job didn't tell you to stick your tongue down my throat!" she exclaimed cocking an eyebrow at the man.

"So," Randy said trying to find an explanation for his actions.

She was right, there was nothing in the script that said 'Randy stick your tongue down her throat', but he couldn't help it. He felt something in that kiss and he was pretty such that she...

"So?" Lita questioned back.

She was fired up already. Randy sighed. _Just don't yell back. _He told himself. _There's no point. If she wants to win, just let her. _

"So, I was adding realistic effect," Randy simply replied.

Lita was shocked. Why hadn't he yelled back at her? Why wasn't he angry at her for yelling at him? He'd always got so worked up about it in previous conversations with her, so why wasn't he now? Lita was more confused than ever. _Could things get any more complicated! _Lita sighed in frustration as took off. She stormed off back to the Women's Locker room and it was only when she arrived, did she find Stacy Keibler hot on her heels. Lita grabbed her bag and headed for the door, but before she could open it and leave, Stacy took a stand between her friend and the door.

"Stacy, I'm really not in the mood to talk right now!" Lita tried to say calmly through her confusion, frustration and anger.

She really didn't want to let it all out on her best friend. She didn't want to yell abuse at Stacy but if Stacy didn't move she was asking for it!

"Well, too bad!" Stacy exclaimed standing tall "What the hell is your problem with Randy Orton, and what is this little secret is that you're keeping from me!"

Lita was burning up. _Don't make me Stacy! I don't want to let this all out on you!_

"Stacy, get out of my way!" the red head practically yelled fuming at the blonde.

All she wanted to do was go back to the hotel and sleep. Get away from all these problems that were arising by the minute as a result of her being here.

"NO!" Stacy practically yelled back at her friend "You're hiding something Lita and we're not leaving here until you tell me what it is!"

**A/N: OMG! I have never had so many reviews and I love that y'all are loving this fanfic. An extra special thansk go to Latisha C, Princess Hermione and randy-john-lover who have reviewed more than once! Thanks heaps guys!** **I love writing it and I'm glad you love reading it! More about Lita's past will be revealed as the story progresses until then I will be keeping you all in suspense! hehe! Sorry guys! Anyway, the more you review the quicker I will write and get the next chapter written! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton! xoxox**


	6. Needing To Share The Load

**CHAPTER 6 - NEEDING TO SHARE THE LOAD**

Lita let her fingertips skin the surface of the water. The warmth of the liquid leaving droplets of water on the skin of her finger. She slowly let her limbs disappear under it's clear surface, until except for her head she was fully submerged. She let her whole body relax and she took in a deep breath of the air surrounding her. For the first time in a month, she had a second to herself. I second to just sit back and relax. Sit back and close her eyes. All worries erased from her mind. All worries pushed aside for a moment. She could now have that one moment all to herself without worrying about pleasing someone else. Without worrying about someone else thought of her. Without worrying about what her romantic story line with Randy Orton would bring, but no matter how hard she tried to push the thought aside, guilt rose. Guilt rose about how Lita had treated her best friend last week on RAW especially when Stacy was only trying to help the red head. Help lift some weight off the red head's shoulders. Help share the load of the burden that Lita had carried for a little over a year, thanks to Randy Orton. Lita couldn't help but feel guilt for the way she's treated Stacy Keibler. She wanted to slap herself for it now.

_FLASHBACK_

Lita's breathing became and faster and more furious as she realised that Stacy Keibler wasn't moving from the door anytime soon.

"Stacy, I'm seriously..." Lita started as she looked the blonde dead in the eyes.

"Like I said Li," Stacy said staring Lita straight back "No one's going anywhere until you give me some answers."

That was the final straw. The fury burned in Lita's eyes. _You brought this upon yourself!_

"Why?" Lita snapped back at her best friend "Give me one good reason why."

"I'm your best friend Lita," Stacy practically yelled back "If you can't tell me who can you tell?"

"No one! NO ONE!" Lita screamed at the blonde causing Stacy to jump slightly into the door behind her "I can't tell anyone. No one."

Lita then suddenly had a change of heart and calmed down. Her breathing returned to its normal pace and she swallowed hard.

"Li," Stacy said approaching her friend and parting from the door "You need to tell someone."

"I can't Stacy," Lita muttered quietly "No one'll understand."

"Give me the chance, Li," Stacy replied " I wanna help you through this. I wanna understand what's putting you through all this hardship."

"No one'll understand," Lita replied again.

She stared at the ground without blinking. Almost as if she were in a trance.

"Li, it's just gonna get worse if you don't let it out!" Stacy said quietly coaxing the fiery red head "You can't keep it buried inside. It's no good for you."

Lita didn't speak. She remained staring at a spot of the floor infront of her. She didn't notice it when Stacy placed a hand on her shoulder.

"What is it about Randy that you don't like?" Stacy soothingly said

"Oh, it all comes back to Randy!" Lita exclaimed snapping out of her trance.

She quickly brushed off Stacy's hand and stared at Stacy.

"Well, it does when it seems like he's the main problem in this whole secret you're keeping!" Stacy exclaimed back "So, tell me what exactly Randy did to make you hate him this much?"

Lita was about to spill the beans. She opened her mouth, but before any words could exit, she shut it quickly. No one else knew why she hated Randy Orton. No one knew except herself. She could only trust herself. She was the only one who understood. She was the only one who could ever understand. No one really cared. Stacy doesn't really care.

"Because he's one of them!" Lita fired back "He's in Evolution. Along with that sorry son of a bitch, Hunter and..."

"Don't give me that shit, Li!" Stacy yelled at the red head interrupting her mid-sentence "I know you hate Evolution! Everyone knows you do! But that's not the reason you hate Randy so much, is it? You don't hate Batista and Flair half as much as you hate Randy Orton! Why, Li? Why?"

"Hello in there?" Lita said looking her friend in the eyes "He just violated the boundaries. He was the one who stuck his tongue down my throat during that scene we were just..."

"That scene you looked like you were enjoying?" Stacy said crossing her arms "Correct me if I'm wrong, but that didn't just look like acting back there, Li! I think you enjoyed that kiss, don't you?"

_Shit. _Lita thought. _It wasn't that obvious, was it? It wasn't obvious that she wanted to hold onto that kiss forever, was it? No. It couldn't have been. Sure I had my eyes shut, but I had to for the whole scene to work, and if I looked that I was enjoying it it was for 'realistic effect'. That's the one!_

"I was simply acting, Stacy!" Lita exclaimed back at Stacy "Haven't you ever heard of 'realistic effect'?"

Stacy almost laughed at Lita.

"Oh, I know that wasn't acting, Lita!" Stacy said back standing tall where she was "You don't fool me for a second! I know you too well."

"Then if you know me so well, Stacy Keibler!" Lita fired back "Why don't you figure out what's bothering me? You don't need me telling you it now, do you?"

"Goddamit, Lita!" Stacy immediately snapped back "STOP the melodrama! I wanna help you through this don't you understand!"

"All you want is another piece of gossip to exchange on the rumor mill, Stacy!" Lita snapped back "Something to make you feel good about yourself. You don't care at all! You couldn't give a damn about me and this hell I'm being put through!"

Stacy paused for a second and looked at the red head in disbelief. _I can't believe she just said that! _Stacy thought. _How could she question my friendship and regard for her and her well-being? I've been there for her since day one! I've been there for her through everything! I've been the person on the other side of the phone! I've been the shoulder to cry on! I've been listening jukebox for her all these years and she's questioning my loyalty and friendship! _Stacy could feel the tears welling in her eyes, but she held them back. She refused to cry. Now wasn't the time. Instead she shook it off and looking Lita straight in the eyes.

"You know I care, Bella!" Stacy said, she could see Lita wincing at the mention of the name _Bella _"I've been here for you and I'm here now! Talk to me!"

"Like hell you care!" Lita yelled at Stacy before sliding past the blonde and heading out the door.

As soon as the door shut. Stacy let it all out. She cried and cried. Her face buried in her hands. She could feel her mascara running down her fair cheeks, but she didn't care. All she cared about right now was Lita, and she wished the red head knew that!

Lita leant her back against the door. She heard Stacy break down and she had to refrain herself from barging through the door and hugging the blonde. Instead she kept walking towards the parking lot. Deep down she knew that Stacy cared. It was when Stacy had addressed the red head as _Bella. Bella _was the nickname she'd adopted from Matt and Jeff Hardy. It was a name that only they called her. She refused to let anyone else call her that. People had many a time heard the Hardy Boyz call out to the red head _Bella _or they'd talk amoungst themselves mentioning _Bella. _Practically all the WWE knew that _Bella _was Lita, but no one dared call her it. It was a special name because she knew that the people that called her Bella were the people she held close in her heart. The people the red head could truly count on to be there for her. The people that truly cared about her and she now knew for sure that Stacy was one of them. How stupid she was to doubt Stacy. Stacy'd been a true friend despite everything Lita'd done, said or not said to the blonde. She'd helped Lita through everything with Matt, and Lita was truly grateful!

_END FLASH BACK_

Lita used the soft white towel to wipe herself dry. The white cotton feeling soft and warm against her flesh. She could feel the droplets of water splashing on her skin as her long red locks dripped around her.

She quickly slipped on her cargo pants and a sweatshirt before heading for the door. She quietly closed her hotel room and slipped her keys into her back pocket.

What a true bitch she'd been these past few weeks. First Randy Orton (although she had good reasons for that!) and now her best friend in the WWE and the whole world, Stacy Keibler. She felt so stupid for letting her emotions and her past get the best of her. She felt lost and confused, and now when she truly needed someone she didn't know if they wanted to see her, let alone help her out. She could only try.

Standing in the quiet corridor she felt so vulnerable and alone as held herself. Clinging to the little warmth she could provide herself with. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath before clearly knocking on the door infront of her. There was no sound that Lita could hear from the other side of the door. She could barely make out the sound of footsteps as the person approached the door. The rattling of locks startled the red head and then the door opened. However, instead of staring the red head with a scorn, the girl simply let Lita in. She motioned for Lita to take a seat on the end of the queen size bed occupying most of the room, while she herself pulled up a chair and sat it near the red head. No words were exchanged. No smiles passed. A simple silence hovered thick in eh air. A tension grew form that silence until the red head built up the courage to speak.

Stacy Keibler looked at her friend intently waiting for her words.

"It all started 1 year ago tonight..." the red head started.

**A/N: AAARRRRRGGGG! Cliffhanger! I know y'all hate them especially when it's the confession you've all been waiting for! Or is it? Nah, just messing with ya! Sorry it's such a short chapter! Anyway, thanks again to the following who have reviewed more than once - Latisha C, Princess Hermione, aussiewrestlingfan, TennyoAkana, huntersgirl, randyjohnluver, and anyone I missed out! Thanks a heap guys! I am just finishing off the next chapter where the secret of Lita's past will be told! The secret that you've all been waiting for, so, just remember, keep those reviews coming or you won't find out what Lita's secret past is? **


	7. Reliving The Past

**CHAPTER 6 - RELIVING THE PAST**

"It all started 1 year ago tonight..." the red head started.

"Li?" Stacy interrupted before the red head could continue "You don't have to tell me if you're not ready."

Lita swallowed and nodded as she looked Stacy straight in the eyes.

"I do," Lita finally managed to say softly "It's only gonna get worse if I don't."

A tear rolled down the red head's cheek. She quickly brushed it away hoping that the blonde hadn't noticed it. Lita took a deep breath. This was her chance. Her chance to lift the load. Share the burden with someone else. Finally relive her past and fast it. She had to stop running away from it. She had to be brave, be strong and do this. Not only do this for herself, but for Stacy, for all the people she cared about. She had to do this for Randy Orton.

"It all started 1 year ago tonight," the red head repeated.

Stacy moved closer to her best friend and took Lita's hand into her own. Lita managed a small smile before she continued.

"My life was a complete mess. The only man I ever loved had just left me. He'd betrayed me. Cost me my job, when I thought he was going to propose. Just when I thought I was going to get my happily ever after, he hurt me. He turned his back on me. He betrayed my trust. He broke my heart."

"Matt," Stacy said softly trying to help Lita through this.

Lita nodded. Matt Hardy had been her best friend. They'd grown up together. They'd shared the best moments of Lita's life. Him and his brother Jeff Hardy. They turned they're true friendship into true love. A connection. A passionate relationship that Lita believed was everlasting. She truly believed that Matt Hardy was the one. Her true love. Her soul mate, but she was terribly wrong. That night on RAW when Matt Hardy made his return to professional wrestling in the spotlight, he turned his back on Lita. He walked out on her in the middle of their tag team match against Eric Bischoff and Molly Holly. The match that had Lita's job in the WWE on the line. If it wasn't for Christian, Lita would be still without a job after being pinned for the 1-2-3 by Eric Bischoff.

"I was a terrible mess that night after RAW," Lita continued her eyes focussing on a patch of green carpet infront of her "My life was spiraling downwards. Everything was wrong. The one person I thought I could trust more than anyone in the world, betrayed me. Who could I trust now? Who could I know for sure truly cared for me?"

Stacy nodded. She could only image what Lita was going through at the time. Stacy mentally kicked herself at the thought of not having been there for her best friend. She had been in another state on promo with Mick Foley. She wanted more than anything to have been there for Lita.

"I left the arena by myself. I didn't want to see anyone. I drove around New York in circles not knowing where to go or what to do," Lita continued as she wiped her eyes "I was lost. Confused, and I ended up in one of New York's infamous night clubs. Strippers to my right, left and centre. Drunk men making fools of themselves out of the sidewalk, throwing up the gutter. In my right state of mind I would have never gone there."

Stacy nodded taking in everything Lita was saying.

"I remember walking into the club, taking a seat at the bar and ordering a beer. I'm not the drinking type but in the light of things, alcohol seemed like a pretty good option. I thought I could simply drown my confusion with alcohol. The alcohol, the beer, could wash away my worries and my pain." Lita paused.

She looked up at Stacy and tightened her grip on the blonde's hand.

"I was wrong," she softly said as she looked Stacy in the eye "Alcohol only made things worse. It made me experience more pain than I had ever known. More pain and loss that I didn't need added to the already existent ones overtaking my body, mind and soul."

Stacy squeezed Lita's hand back in and indication for her fellow diva to continue her story. Stacy could see how painful this was already for Lita, but she had to help her friend through this. Help her get this out of her system. Stacy wanted to share Lita's pass. She wanted to share Lita's burden.

"I don't remember everything that happened after my 3rd beer. I was sitting at the bar, drinking like a fish, making a complete fool of myself, slurring my words, practically hanging from the bar stool, when a guy came over and joined me," Lita said her eyes glossing over for a moment in her reflection of that night "I remember him asking me if I was OK, and then asking me to dance."

Stacy's eyes squinted as she listened more intently to the Diva.

"I vaguely remember him leading me across the dance floor, but I could tell in the way he was walking that he was almost as drunk as me. I only remember dancing a little and then my mind blanks out. I don't remember anything else of that night."

Lita looked confused as she uttered her last words. Stacy too was confused. She knew there had to be more. Something happened while Lita was in her state of intoxication. The story goes further with her and this guy she doesn't remember.

"I woke up the next morning with a pounding headache. My eyes were droopy, my ears sore from the pounding music, my throat dry, my empty stomach aching and my body heavy," Lita said slowly as she continued her story "When I realised I was naked I knew that I wasn't in my hotel room, but I knew from the look of the room that I was in my hotel. That I'd somehow managed to get back to the hotel that the WWE was staying in that night."

Stacy was still lost. She was understanding what Lita was saying, but somehow she wasn't comprehending the relevance of this story. However, she still listening. Things were bound to make sense sooner or later.

"I soon realised an arm was drooped across my waist. I wanted to scream. I wanted to jump out of that bed and run for the door. Runaway. I peeped over my shoulder and was met with a large black tattoo" Lita said continuing "I knew at that moment, and because it was a flash hotel that the WWE was in, that I was in bed next to a WWE employee, but I didn't recognised the tattoo at that time of morning, and in my state of mind."

Stacy started to piece Lita's story together, but there was still something missing that would finally make the picture clear. Stacy listened intently as Lita continued.

"I wanted to kill myself for getting myself into more trouble. Into landing myself with more problems. More problem's involving men."

Then Lita paused. She immediately paused when she uttered the word 'men'. She suddenly tensed up and froze. Stacy could see where this was going.

"You have to do this, Li," Stacy said coaxing the red head.

The blonde placed both her hands of Lita's shoulders and looked her best friend in her glazed over hazel eyes.

"You need to do this!" Stacy stated softly "For you, and your well-being."

Lita closed her eyes tightly. She took a deep breath and then relaxed. Her body releasing tension. Her eyes opening to meet the blonde's chestnut orbs. Lita even managed a smile before composing herself to continue the story.

"I was searching my brain for answers. I tried to remember who was there at that club. Trying to remember if I recognised anyone. Trying to remember the face or the name of the guy that had approached me. The same guy that asked me to dance, and the same guy that I was now lying there naked in a bed with," Lita struggled with her words, but managed to make her story continue flowing.

Lita sighed.

"But I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember a thing, except one," Lita said pausing.

Stacy held her breath. She knew it was coming. The _One Secret. _Stacy squeezed Lita's hand again. Lita looked at the blonde. The red head knew that it was time.

"All I remembered were..." Lita said trailing off.

The red head took a deep breath before letting it out.

"Bright, blue eyes," Lita said closing her eyes.

Stacy's eyes widened as she covered her mouth with her hand as a small gasp escaped her throat. Black arm tattoo, blue eyes... Lita tried her best to ignore Stacy's reaction.

"I... I... turned around to... to... face my mistake," Lita stammered.

Her body was slightly shaking. Her throat became dry.

"When I turned around," Lita said softly as she closed her eyes and kept them shut "I saw..."

"Randy Orton?" Stacy finished Lita's sentence.

Lita's eyes flipped open when Stacy uttered those words. Lita paused keeping eye contact with Stacy. She could feel the tears welling in her eyes. Her vision becoming slightly blurred. All Lita could do was nod. Stacy's hand went to cover her mouth again. Stacy was shocked. Stacy was not expecting that. Even if she did suspect it was the 3rd generation superstar that Lita woke up next too, she didn't really believe that it was true. So, that was Lita's big secret. She'd slept with Randy Orton while intoxicated one night. _That's not really a big deal, is it? _Stacy thought to herself. She wouldn't have minded sleeping with the gorgeous brunette, she's grown so fond of, but then again Lita had her reasons. After everything with Matt, waking up next to Randy Orton, let alone any guy, would have been a nightmare for the red head.

"But, that's only the beginning," Lita said.

Stacy's head shot up. _That's not it? There's more? _Stacy was shocked.

"There's more?" Stacy meekly asked.

Lita simply nodded her head. An awkward silence filled the room. Stacy didn't know what more to expect. Perhaps sleeping with Randy Orton wasn't Lita's big secret. Maybe that was only part of the story. Only part of the story that was causing her so much pain and grief. Stacy gently squeezed the red head's hand and gestured that she continue. Lita took another deep breath and fixed her eyes on a spot on the carpet before continuing her story.

"It was bad enough seeing him there," Lita continued "I didn't think I could bare to face him when he woke up. I thought there was a slim chance that if I left before he came too that he wouldn't remember the whole incident and that it would make it easier for me to forget it."

Stacy looked at Lita and saw the tears were starting to build up again. Stacy used her other hand to touch the same hand that was still in the blonde's grip. Lita continued.

"I quietly and slowly got up and dressed after recovering my items of clothing from around the room," Lita continued through her tears "Randy didn't wake up and I managed to slip out of his room before he opened his eyes."

Stacy listened more closely. _What happened then? _

"When I reached my hotel room I suddenly realised something that scared the shit out of me, Stace," Lita said turning to face Stacy.

Stacy didn't utter a word. She just looked at Lita with intent eyes.

"I didn't know how things happened the night before. I didn't know how I ended up at his hotel room. I didn't know who had seen us leave together. I didn't know how I got undressed. I didn't know if he used..." Lita stopped mid-sentence.

Stacy nodded at the red head. She knew what Lita was about to say. She knew where she was going with this. She didn't need Lita to say it. It would only make things harder.

"I went to see a local doctor to get the morning after pill because that was the only thing I could really do. There was nothing I could erase if he hadn't used one. There was nothing else I could really do." Lita spoke not bothering to finish her previous sentence.

She knew that Stacy could anticipate what was to follow in the sentence. Stacy nodded as Lita continued the second half of the story.

"I carried on with my life. However hard it was, I did my best to move on from Matt. Put the past behind me. My career took off. I had more matches and was slowly working my way towards number one contendership for the Women's Championship," Lita said.

Stacy half smiled. She knew that the winning the Women's Championship to Lita would be like fulfilling your dream. Reaching the milestone the red head created for herself when she first set foot in the WWE. Lita did truly deserve that title.

"I continued on with my life and Randy continued on with his. I avoided him at all costs, especially when he was with Evolution," Lita continued "My life was smoothly sailing for once and I was so close to getting my match with Trish Stratus for that title, when..."

Lita drifted off. Stacy noticed Lita's distance gaze and the welling of tears in her eyes. She didn't understand why this was so painful for her friend, but hopefully after this she would. She wanted to understand Lita's pain. She wanted to understand her past. Stacy moved closer to Lita and remained holding her friend's hand. Lita looked up at Stacy and the tears started to fall. She quickly wiped them before looking Stacy in the eye.

"Everything was smooth sailing. Everything was right. Everything was just the way I wanted it, until..." Lita paused and took a deep breath.

"Until... I... I... Found out," Lita spoke softly.

She swallowed and sniffled slightly. However, Stacy didn't speak. She knew Lita needed to say it in her own time.

"I... I... Found out," Lita repeated softer.

Stacy looked at the red head and Lita tried to find her words. Lita shook her gaze from Stacy onto the ceiling looking up for a second before looking back at her friend. Stacy could feel her heart thumping in her chest. She held back her breaths, anxiously waiting for Lita's next word.

"I found out I was..." Lita continued.

**A/N: Oh NO! Another cliffhanger! Sorry guys I was going to put the last bit in the chapter but I thought I'd let you suffer a little - nah, just kidding, I thought I'd wait til next chapter to reveal the second half of Lita's secret just for dramatic effect and suspense! It sucks I know! Sorry I've taken so long to update, but I've been so busy with exams this whole week, but I promise a new chapter will be up soon, and for all you Randy fans, the Legend Killer will make an appearance in the next chapter ( I only just realised he hasn't been included in the last few chapters! How could I! He'll be making more appearances once Lita's secret has been shared. I promise! ). Thank you soooo much for all the reviews! I posted the last chapter and checked the reviews the next day and there were already 12 new ones! Thanks heaps for supporting my writing and my story! I'm really loving writing for you all! I hope you like this story, because I've got loads to come and a little twist in the middle! How exciting! Anyway, thank you everyone who's reviewed and keep reviewing! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton! xoxoxox**


	8. Two Secrets

**CHAPTER 7 - Two Secrets**

_"I remember_

_Someone old once said to me_

_The lies will lock you up,_

_With truth the only key."_

_Missy Higgins - The Special Two_

Lita whispered the answer softly and Stacy didn't catch it.

"What?" Stacy asked curiously straining to hear Lita's next words.

Lita mumbled it under her breath again. The blonde still didn't catch her best friend's words.

"What?" Stacy asked again.

"PREGNANT!" Lita practically shouted at the blonde "I WAS PREGNANT, OK!"

The red head immediately buried her head in her hands as the tears started to flow.

_What? _The blonde wasn't only shocked by the red head's sudden outburst, but at the last words that escaped Lita's mouth before she broke down into tears again. Stacy looked at Lita again and again. She didn't know what to say. That was the last thing she expected Lita to say. That the red head had previously fallen pregnant. Stacy looked at Lita and gently put an arm around the crying Diva. Stacy thought again as another question popped into the curious blonde's head.

"Pregnant to Randy?" Stacy asked softly as she inched closer to Lita.

Her voice was soft yet clear and as soon as Lita processed Stacy's question she buried her head in her hands and broke down. The tears started pouring down and Lita's sobs started to build up. Stacy embraced her fellow WWE Diva and Lita buried her head in Stacy's shoulder. Stacy gently patted Lita's head as she contemplated speaking again.

"I couldn't be pregnant! I just couldn't!" Lita said through her sobs as she broke Stacy's embrace gently "The circumstances were all wrong. The timing was wrong. For me and him. I was one match away from being number one contender and his career was soaring."

Stacy felt like crying as she say Lita struggle with her friends, but she didn't dare stop her. She knew that Lita would keep hurting if she didn't get this off her chest. All her secrets. All her past. All her tears. Stacy just kept focused on Lita.

"Sure I wanted a child. I wanted children. I want children," Lita continued as she continuously wiped her tear stained cheeks "But then wasn't the time. I couldn't tie Randy down with the burden of parental responsibilities. I could tie myself down. I was too young, so was he, to have children, and building a relationship wasn't an option."

"Why not?" Stacy spoke before she thought about it.

Stacy suddenly regretted the question when Lita eyes narrowed at the blonde.

"What do you mean, why not!" Lita fired back sharply.

Stacy held tighter on Lita's hand and tried her best to calm the red head down.

"Why was a relationship not an option?" Stacy asked calmly.

"Because he was with Evolution," Lita said simply returning to her calm tone "I hardly even knew him at that stage. We hadn't even been properly introduced."

Stacy nodded. She knew Lita's history with the members of Evolution wasn't pretty, especially that involving Triple H. Triple H had numerously pedigreed Lita in the ring, giving Lita more than a good excuse to despise the man. Any man that hit or put his hands on a woman wasn't worth anyone's time of day. Stacy didn't like Hunter for the same reason. Although the World Heavyweight Champion hadn't yet hit the blonde with a pedigree, he'd come very close to it on a number of occasions. Stacy, hope for her sake, that that would be the closet it would ever get. Stacy looked at Lita and caught her friend's hazel eyes.

"Li, I had no idea," Stacy said looking with sympathy at her friend.

Lita wiped her tear stained cheeks before speaking.

"No one did," Lita replied "I didn't tell anyone, except the doctor that broke the news to me."

Lita continued speaking.

"I kept it to myself," Lita said "I should have told you Stace. I'm so sorry."

"No, Li," Stacy replied "You don't have to be sorry for anything. It was obviously the best decision for you at the time."

"But it wasn't," Lita commented "It wasn't the best decision. It's been eating away at me for 1 year now."

Stacy took the red head's hand and slightly smile in hope of raising her friend's spirits.

"What did you do about the baby?" Stacy asked quietly.

Lita took a deep breath before locking eyes with the blonde.

"There was only one thing I could do at the time," Lita said slowly "I had to think about my career, Randy's career... There was no way we could ... How was I going to break the news to him... How was I going to support..."

Lita trailed off and Stacy could anticipate what was coming next.

"I ended up ..." Lita started "havinganabortion."

Lita finished her sentence quickly, but Stacy managed to catch every word.

"Given the chance again," Lita continued on "I would change everything. I would have kept my child. I would have put my child's life before my career. I would have never slept with Randy in the first place."

Stacy sat there feeling the tears well up in her eyes as well. It really pained her to see Lita cry. Lita was a strong spirit. At times, Stacy thought she was absolutely unbreakable, so seeing the red head like this really scared the blonde. Her friend had endured all this pain over this past year. An amount of pain that had led her to almost reach breaking point.

"I would never have had an abortion," Lita continued blankly staring at a spot near her feet "All the pain wasn't worth it. The image of that day haunts me every waking second of my life. Whenever I'm close to him. Whenever I'm in his arms, the vision comes back. I can't bare it sometimes. I can't stand it."

Lita then looked in the chestnut eyes of her friend. The two sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity. Stacy's throat was dry and she couldn't think of what to say. She had no idea that Lita's past stretched this deep. She had no idea the pain that Lita had obviously experienced this last year, and Stacy was Lita's best friend. There had been so much building up inside Lita this year and not being able to have someone help her through it, must have made everything so much harder. Falling pregnant at 25 after a one night stand would have been enough to drive the blonde herself to a breakdown, but having an abortion. Having an abortion was a completely different story. Stacy had heard about the effects that abortions can have on young women. The emotion stain it leaves on the mind and the memory off the pain never leaves. Stacy felt a terrible feeling of guilt. As the red head's best friend, she should have helped Lita through all of this. She should have been a shoulder to cry on. She should have been there for Lita to talk to. Instead, where was she. She was out partying every night. Spending endless months away on promo, photo shoots and press conferences. What kind of friend was she? Stacy looked at Lita. Lita was one of the most beautiful women, Stacy had ever met. Fiery red hair, penetrating hazel eyes and an amazing personality. She didn't deserve to be put through this. She didn't deserve all the heart ache she'd been put through ever since Matt broke up with her and betrayed her. She didn't deserve the pain and suffering she'd been through. She deserved so much more. She needed the support of her friends. She needed someone to talk to and someone to be there for her always. Stacy wanted to be that person. She was going to make it up to Lita. She was going to help her through this. The blonde cleared her throat before she spoke to Lita again.

"I understand," Stacy started causing the red head to lock eyes with her fellow diva "I understand why you don't like him."

"He's a constant reminder of the mistakes I made in the past," Lita calmly replied "I want to forget those mistakes and seeing him reminds me of those mistakes. It's too painful. It hurts, just to look at him."

"So Randy doesn't know that he fathered your unborn child?" Stacy asked.

"No," Lita simply answered "He doesn't even know that we had sex that night. He didn't remember anything, just like me."

"And he doesn't know why you hate him because of that," Stacy commented.

She placed a hand on Lita's shoulder.

"You have every reason to not like Randy," Stacy reassured her friend.

"No I don't," Lita quickly said "It's not fair on Randy. He doesn't know why. He deserves to know. He doesn't deserve to be treated the way I treat him."

"Even if he is Evolution," Lita finally said.

Stacey knew that Lita was right. Randy didn't deserve to be treated the way Lita treated him especially as he frankly didn't know why she was always a bitch to him. Lita did have every right to hate Randy Orton, but he deserved to at least know why.

"Do you ever plan on telling him?" Stacy suddenly bursted out.

"I don't know Stace," Lita answered quietly "What good would that do? He might not even believe me."

Stacy nodded. Lita had a point.

"I don't know what to do Stace," Lita continued "Randy has a right to know but I don't have the heart, nor the strength to tell him right now."

"No one's asking you to do it now, Li," Stacy reassured her friend "Take all the time you need. Do it in your own time."

"I can't," Lita firmly said "This story line with Randy is really taking its toll on this whole thing. I have to see him every Monday, we've got to go together on promos, and..."

Lita looked into the blonde's brown eyes and sighed. Stacy looked her right back.

"I can't help you, Li," Stacy said calmly keeping eye contact with her friend "This is something you need to do in your own time. I can't make these decisions for you. This is between you and Randy."

Lita was about to snap at the blonde when she realised the long legged Diva was right. This was an issue between her and Randy. It didn't concern Stacy Keibler at all. Stacy was right in everything she said. Stacy could only be a good friend and a shoulder to cry on for Lita. This one secret was something that Lita needed to set straight with Randy. She needed to find the strength to tell Randy the reason he deserved to know. The reason why the red head didn't like him.

"Can I suggest one thing though?" Stacy asked carefully choosing her words.

Lita simply nodded her head.

Lita walked out of Stacy's room and slightly shivered in the cold corridor. She hugged herself trying her best to warm her exposed arms due to her choice of clothing. She slowly strolled down the empty corridor with her eyes simply fixed on the carpet infront of her. Everything was so quiet. Lita could only hear the fasting thumping of her heartbeat against the inner chambers of her chest. A steady rhythm which matched that of the red head's footsteps. A million thoughts were racing through her mind and she found it hard to distinguish which was which. She was confused. She was tossing up whether this was the right or wrong thing to be doing. She was having second thoughts. She was thinking of backing out. Procrastinating. Putting it off until she no longer could. But instead she kept walking. This needed to be done.

Then, all of a sudden, Lita stopped dead in her tracks. She looked either side of her. Down the long winding corridor to her right, and to her left. Still, she remained the only occupant in the halls at this time of night. She glanced at her wristwatch on her left arm. _10:45pm. _Was it too late to be here? Was it too late to be here to do something that Lita wasn't well known for doing? It did seem a little strange, but she couldn't think of that right now. All she could do was composed herself and compile her thoughts so at least she wouldn't sound like a complete idiot. She wanted to at least sound sincere in her words. She wanted to at least sound like she wasn't wasting both their times - especially was this was an odd time of the day (well, night) to be doing this. Then, without warning, she clearly knocked on the door with her small hand, clenched in a fist.

Her eyes wandered around the corridor as she waited for a response. Then a sudden voice from the other side of the door startled her and caused her to jump a little.  
"I'm coming. I'm coming," the croaky voice said from the other side of the door.

The voice sounded strained and a little annoyance could be heard in the person's tone. Lita heard a small grumble very close to her and the person fiddled with the numerous locks on the other side of the hotel door. Finally the locks had been conquered and the door slowly opened to reveal the occupant of the hotel room.

"Lita?" the man asked as he rubbed his eyes and yawned.

It was obvious he had just woken up and Lita felt utterly stupid. She also felt a little embarrassed as she had caught him in just his boxers. She'd always seen him topless, but it was only in this situation that she felt intimidated and embarrassed in his presence.

"This obviously isn't a good time..." Lita started.

The man shook his head and threw a smile her way before opening his mouth to speak. His eyes were still only half opened, but she could clearly see his penetrating blue orbs staring back at her.

"Nah, it's fine," he said "I've been bored stiff for about 2 hours here anyway."

Lita couldn't help but return a smile, lighting up her bright hazel eyes. She immediately realised herself fiddling with the hem of her top and straight away stopped bringing her hands to rest against her sides. Her eyes slightly drifted to glance at her feet and remained there when she spoke again.

"I... I only came... cause... cause I..," Lita started mumbling trying to search her brains for the words.

_Well, so much for not embarrassing yourself, Lita!_

The red head looked up at the man and caught the gaze he had fixed on her. Feeling slightly uncomfortable she closed her eyes an then reopened them when she next spoke.

"Can we talk?" she asked.

Her voice was still jumpy and unsure, but she was sure he heard and understood her. The man looked surprised at the red head's mood at present. She didn't seem the least bit interested in taking his head off or arguing with him at this time of night. She sounded sincere in her words. She really meant it when she uttered her last words. She wanted to sit down and talk to him. For what reason - that was completely beyond him, but he decided not to question that at that moment. Instead, avoiding a cocky grin spreading across his face, he simply nodded and gestured for her to come in. She took the gesture and brushed past his 6ft frame as she entered his hotel room. It was only at that moment he realised he was only wearing his boxers. His eyes glanced to the black _Evolution _sweatshirt drooped across the arm chair in the corner of the room. He knew it was probably best to chuck that on as soon as possible. Now, had it been any other Diva, he wouldn't have bothered, but this wasn't any other diva. This was Lita. This was the woman now in his hotel room alone with him. The woman that had come knocking on his door. This was the woman that always seemed to yell at him constantly. the woman who hated him with a passion for no reason he knew of. This was the woman he thought about every waking hour of the day. The woman he wanted to hold every time he saw her. The woman he loved, despite how she felt about him.

Randy Orton quietly closed the door behind him and turned to face that woman.

**A/N: I hope I haven't kept you all too long from an update! As usual, I've been pretty busy and I was throwing up ideas for where this next chapter should be leading too. The Randy and Lita conversation will be taking place next chapter - which I will do my best to get to you ASAP! Sorry to keep you all waiting! I love the feedback I've been getting, and please let me know if you want to see anything happen in the story, any complaints and any constructive criticism that I could use to make this story better. Thanks to every who's reviewed! I'm glad you like it! Until next time, Mrs Bridget Orton! xoxox**


	9. A False Alarm

**Chapter 8 - A False Alarm**

Lita just stood in the centre of the room as she watched Randy close the door behind them and then move to put something on. When he noticed her standing there, looking very uncomfortable as it was, he motioned for her to sit down on one of the two black leather couches occupying the room. Lita didn't hesitate as she took a seat. Her mind was now focussed on the task ahead of her. She could see Randy was at the point where he could easily fall asleep in a matter of moments, so she promised herself this would be short, simple and then she'd be on her way. Well, maybe not simple, but all the same short. She didn't want to waste Randy's time.

"You want anything to drink?" Randy asked as he made his way towards the little kitchen in his room.

"I'm fine," Lita immediately responded causing Randy to right turn and make his way back over towards herself.

She watched Randy take a seat on the couch opposite herself and waited for him to be perfectly comfortable before she started speaking. She slightly winced at the sight of the Evolution logo and slogan splashed across the 24 year old's T-shirt he had just put on when she entered. Randy sighed as he, too, noticed Lita's disapproving look at the sight of his attire. He just wasn't in the mood right now. She's woken him up in the middle of the night because she wanted to 'talk', he hoped that wasn't 'Lita-talk' for a lecture. He wasn't in the mood to deal with this now.

"Shall I take it off then!" Randy sighed with frustration and sarcasm reeking in his tone as his hands gestured at the T-shirt he was wearing.

He rolled his eyes. Lita's jaw dropped. She just knew it. How could she have expected any more from Randy Orton.

"Does it look like I care!" Lita fired back.

Randy mentally kicked himself for that one. His mouth had taken over before his brain had a chance to register the right type of words to use around the red head. That was it now. He'd fired her up. He hadn't meant to sound so sarcastic.

"Look Li," Randy said trying to mend the wound "Never mind."

However, Lita didn't fire back. Much to the surprise of the 3rd generation superstar, and most of all the red head herself. She was either too tired right now to continue the argument, or maybe it was because she was focussing on the real reason she was here. The two remained in a awkward silence.

"You said you wanted to talk," Randy asked curiously, judging that Lita had slightly calmed down "So... what's up?"

Lita drew her eyes to face the man before her. She found his blue orbs once again focussing intently on her, and she shifted uncomfortably before realising that he had asked her a question and was expecting an answer.

"I'm really sorry about last week," Lita said avoiding eye contact with the 3rd generation superstar.

Randy didn't speak. He simply nodded.

"I shouldn't have yelled at you," Lita continued, her voice uneasy and unsure "You were right. You were only doing your job."

This time Randy spoke.

"No, you were right last week," Randy said causing Lita to tilt her head to the side as if she didn't understand.

It almost caused a spark of a smile on the Orton's face. She looked almost like a small puppy. Large, bright hazel eyes staring him down.

"I crossed the line," he continued breaking the gaze with the Diva "I shouldn't have done that. I'm really sorry about that."

Lita almost felt sympathy for the young man. He sounded as if he truly meant what he was saying. She could tell the whole situation was also uncomfortable and embarrassing for him, and she probably hadn't made it any better. What, with her yelling and sarcasm. She hadn't exactly been the most friendly person and clearly not the best coworker.

"Don't worry about it," Lita responded.

A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth and she and the man before her found themselves engaged in a simple smile.

"Was there anything else you wanted to talk about?" Randy asked as Lita broke the eye contact between the two.

Lita's glance immediately met Randy's again. Was it time now? Should she tell him now? Should he know now? Was it too soon? Had it been left to late? Was she ready to tell him? Was she ready for his reaction? Was he ready to take in everything that came along with the fiery red head's one secret? Stacy said now was the time. Was she right? Did he deserve to know now? Yes, he did.

"No," Lita suddenly responded "There's nothing else. Nothing. Nothing."

Randy noticed the uneasiness in Lita's voice, but decided against questioning it and whether the words that just came out of her mouth were in fact the truth. The red head seemed to be keeping something. She seemed to be keeping something from him, and frankly Randy had no idea what it could be. They hadn't previously been involved in any way. He'd once thought about asking her out to dinner sometime, but the whole Evolution thing proved too tricky and she was pretty much infatuated with Matt Hardy at the time. Hunter had talked Randy out of it, simply stating that Lita was 'trouble'. Judging Hunter and Lita's past, it was easy to assume why Hunter would say such a thing. The history between the two wasn't exactly pretty and Randy made it a point to himself about avoiding the topic of Lita all together when Hunter was ever around. Ric didn't seem to mind the red head all that much, but that didn't mean he liked her either. Ric did respect her achievements in the ring as far as wrestling went, and Randy knew that for sure. Dave (Batista) hadn't ever really met the red head, so Randy didn't think that the 'big man' had a problem with the Diva. Then again, Dave kept pretty much everything to himself. He wasn't really one to share his thoughts or show his emotions. Randy soon snapped out of his chain of thought when the red head went to stand up.

"I guess I better leave you..." she started.

"Actually," Randy interrupted causing the red head to freeze in the position she was last in "There was something I wanted to talk to you about."

Lita looked confused, but all the same retook her seat. She brought one of her legs up to her chest and looked at Randy, as a signal for him to continue.

"OK," Lita replied.

Randy looked at the Diva, wary about what her reaction could be in relation to what he was about to say. He thought he'd play it safe first.

"Can I ask one favour though?" Randy meekly asked.

Lita smiled and silently chuckled to herself. She slightly nodded.

"Can you please at least try not to take my head off?" Randy answered half smiling at the woman before him.

Lita's smile grew wider.

"I can try" she said smiling.

Her eyes lit up and Randy found himself mesmerised. Both were surprised at the red head's contempt mood and the smile that crossed her face was a foreign sight when it was aimed at Randy. Why did she have to look so beautiful all the time? Her natural glow beaming at him made him already feel weak at the knees. She never tried to look radiant or beautiful, but she never needed to. Her long mane of fiery red hair flowed down around her shoulders in gently undulating waves. They shaped her face and sat nicely around her shoulders. Her eyes smiled at him too. A swirl of green and brown centered in her bright, round orbs. Her flawless complexion was enough to send Randy's thoughts completely off track. However, he gently shook it off and realised that she waiting for him to speak. He braced himself. He knew that she wasn't going to like the question he was about to ask. He'd asked her on many occasions and she hadn't liked what came out of the 3rd generation superstar's mouth, but he'd try once again. He'd keep on trying until he knew. He'd keep interrogating her about it until he had answers.

"What's happened between us, Li?" Randy asked gently, all the time keeping his eyes focussed on the red head for a glimpse of her first reactions "Why have you shut me out of your life?"

Lita froze up. She knew the answer to that question perfectly well, but she couldn't answer. She couldn't tell Randy now. She wasn't ready to share her past with him yet, even if it did involve him. She knew he had a right to know, but Lita just wasn't up to it. Confessing to Stacy her secret, her secret past with Randy Orton was enough to drive the red head to tears on numerous occasions, and Stacy wasn't even involved. The thought alone of telling someone who was involved in her painful past's memories made the diva shaky and she could see the droplets of liquid clinging to her black lashes right now.

"Why do you hate me, Li?" Randy continued more gently then before as he noticed a tear slowly roll down the red head's cheek "Why can't I know? Why won't you tell me?"

Lita swallowed hard and then letting a breath escape her mouth, she answered the young man's questions.

"I can't," she said softly.

Her voice shaky and uncertain. Her eyes not daring to shift from their point of focus on the carpet before her. Randy gently reached out of touched the back of her hand with his. After she didn't pull away, Randy gently started stroking the back of the red head's hand. She didn't comment, or even flinch. She simply kept quiet and motionless.

"You can't or you won't?" Randy softly asked continuing to stroke her hand.

The red head closed her eyes before opening them and meeting Randy's orbs. Her hazel eyes were lost in her blue orbs, and for the first time she realised how truly gorgeous the man before he was. It was as if she was seeing him in a different light. A light she'd never seen him in before. His handsome young face, completely flawless, looked strangely vulnerable and lost as he faced the red head. His baby blue eyes sparkled with curiosity as he intently gazed, unblinking, at Lita, awaiting her response to his previous question.

"I can't, Randy," she replied addressing the man for the first time using his name.

Randy nodded slightly.

"Why not?" Randy warily interrogated further.

"I think I had better go," Lita said quickly standing up and making her way towards the door.

She quickly wiped her eyes with the back of her hand, leaving black traces of mascara across her flesh. She reached the door before she felt a hand gently grasp her left wrist. Her watch gently pressing into her tanned skin as the hand's finger gently wrapped themselves around the small diameter of her wrist. She closed her eyes before turning and facing Randy Orton.

"It's getting late Randy, I should really be..." she started not daring to make eye contact with the man before her.

Her sentence and voice trailing off into thin air. Into silence.

"Don't walk away from me, Li," Randy said soothingly.

His true colours were now showing. The side to Randy Orton that anyone rarely saw, especially his Evolution team mates. Randy sounded genuinely concerned. He sounded even scared and that hovered in his voice as the words came out. Lita hadn't know until that moment how much this whole thing had impacted on this man. She realised then and there that he had hurt just like her. She had caused him pain. Sure she had her reasons for strongly disliking the self-proclaimed _Legend Killer _and at times she wanted to squash his inflating ago and perhaps hurt his pride. However, the red head never meant to truly hurt the man that stood before her. She knew pain first hand and never once had she wanted Randy to have to go through the pain she had been through this past year. Even if he was partly the cause of her pain, she never wanted to inflict pain on the young man. It cut her deep knowing that she'd done that. He didn't deserve. She knew that. He didn't deserve any of the shit that Lita had been dishing out to him. She couldn't bare any more of this, at least not now. Not tonight. Not in Randy Orton's hotel room. She needed time. She needed space. She needed to think. Think about everything. Make sacrifices and decisions. She wasn't ready right now. Still avoiding eye contact she spoke again to break the silence.

"I have to go," Lita repeated.

She was shutting him out. She was running away. He didn't want either to happen. He didn't want her to shut him out of her life and he didn't want her to run from him. He wanted her to be a part of his life. He wanted answers. Answers as to why she didn't like him. Why she didn't want anything to do with him. What had he done? or What hadn't he done?

"Look at me, Li," he gently asked releasing her wrist.

Without moving her feet, Lita took a deep breath before looking into his blue eyes. She opened her mouth.

"Good night Randy," she simply said before opening the door and disappearing into the corridor.

The door closed shut in Randy's face and he sighed. He didn't know what he could do anymore to crack the hard shell that Lita kept herself hidden under. Something was obviously being kept which was eating away at her. He wanted to know what it was. He couldn't keep going on like this with her. He couldn't leave her out of his life. He needed answers. Reasons. Answers and reasons from the red head. Answers and reasons, he knew, that would only come with time.

Lita gently leant her back against the wall in the corridor and slowly slid down the wall to the floor. She wiped the tears from her eyes. She didn't want to have to do this anymore. She didn't want to have to be like this to Randy all the time, but it was too painful. It was too much to bare to be with him. The wounds still hadn't healed. Only time could mend her broken heart and scattered emotions. Would telling Randy help or worsen the process? She didn't know. Right now there was one more thing she didn't know. One more thing to add to her already confused mind. What was more painful: the memory of her past abortion because of Randy or having to shut the 3rd generation superstar out of her life.

**A/N: I finally updated! Hope you like this chapter! The next one may take me awhile to update because I'm having trouble finding time to write, but I will post it ASAP when it is finally finished! Thanks, once again, to all reviewers for all your support and reviews! Read and Review. Until next time, hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**

**(Don't forget to check out my Randy Orton fansite http/groups. not yet finished, but I try to update it every week!)**


	10. Caught Up In The Moment?

**CHAPTER 9 - CAUGHT UP IN THE MOMENT?**

"So, then we took a midnight stroll along the beach," Victoria recounted.

She was once again going on about her date with Christian. One of many. Victoria, Stacy Keibler and Lita were all walking backstage on Monday night RAW. They'd all had a huge weekend and weren't too keen on going back to work. Victoria and Stacy were tag teaming tonight against Molly Holly and Gail Kim (a duo that Stacy particularly wasn't happy about facing seeing as the Baltimore native wasn't a professional wrestler!). Lita also had a schedule for tonight. Randy was to win his number one contendorship match against Chris Jericho. Her 'romantic' story line with Randy Orton was still going strong and tonight, without fail, there was another scene to be shot before Randy's match. Just the thought of the young man made Lita wince. He'd left a message on Lita's answer phone, asking her to call him back, but the red head had mentally refused and immediately deleted the message after it was played once to her. She hadn't seen him since their last meet, and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Their last confrontation hadn't exactly been smooth sailing, and now Lita was more confused than ever on where she and Randy stood separately and where she and Randy stood together.

"Li? Hello in there?" Stacy Keibler called as she waved a hand infront of the red head.

Lita stopped walking as she noticed the blonde's hand gesture. She snapped out of it to find the leggy blonde and raven haired diva looking intently at her. Neither looked impressed with the red head's previous lack of response.

"Are you OK?' Vic asked Lita curiously.

"I'm fine," Lita answered nonchalantly as she began walking again.

The two other divas followed and kept up with her.

"Are you sure?" Stacy asked Lita, also in a curious tone.

"I've just got alot of my mind at the moment, that's all," Lita answered not daring to make eye contact with her two friends.

Victoria simply shrugged it off, but Stacy didn't. The blonde had heard about Lita's confrontation with the 'Legend Killer' and she knew that, yes, Lita did have alot on her mind. Stacy was proud that Lita took the initiative to confront Randy about her previous actions, but was disappointed that Lita hadn't spilled the beans on the real reason why Randy was in the wrestler's bad books. Stacy could only sigh. Lita would eventually tell him, Stacy had no doubt about that, but it would only happen in time to come. The three divas continued walking until they came to the _Evolution _locker room.

The three stopped dead in their tracks when they reached the door. There was anything but silence coming from the other side of the door. A wave of muffled and clustered voices could be heard along with the sound of technological machinery. They all looked at each other before Lita was nominated to knock on the wooden door. She clenched her fist and hesitated before quickly knocking. The noises from the other side of the door continued. The divas stood in silence as their patiently waited. Victoria was quietly humming as she twisted a few strands of her black hair around her index finger. Again and again and again. Stacy insistently fiddled with the hem of her skirt. Today's decision was short (no surprise there!), green and frilly. The green matched the blonde's knee high stiletto boots. Lita liked the green colour. It was a light shade and really looked good against the blonde's flawless, tanned skin. Lita, however, plainly and blankly stared at the door. Hazel eyes practically boring a hole through the varnished wood. Then after a few moments of silence, the door flung open and the three divas found themselves face to face with a tall, skinny and awkward stagehand.

"Mr Bischoff has been expecting you," he said with as much confidence in his tone as he could muster as he particularly addressed the red head "You need to be at hair and make-up right away."

Lita simply nodded before following the stagehand as he led her towards three women cluttered in one corner of the Evolution dressing room. Victoria closed the door behind her as her and Stacy proceeded to wander around the dressing room. It was all very crammed at the moment. Stagehands were running around everywhere and technicians and camera men were setting up their equipment and lighting. The two divas first noticed the RAW GM, Eric Bischoff, instructing a stagehand. Their eyes were then drawn to the two men chatting in an opposing corner of the dressing room. Randy Orton sat back in his chair with his legs resting on the bench infront of him. The 300 pound Animal, Dave Batista sat opposite him on another chair and the two were engaged in what seemed like a serious conversation. Stacy sighed with relief as she noticed that Hunter was not present at the time. Neither was Ric Flair, for that matter. She gathered that Batista were here as a spectator, like Stacy and Victoria, for the scene ahead. Today was another day of filming for the Randy and Lita romantic story line. Randy was yet to compete in his number one contenders match against Chris Jericho, with a win securing him with an Intercontinental Title shot at Armageddon against 'Mr Monday Night', Rob Van Dam. Lita was to valet for the first time for Randy tonight and this scene was the lead in to that which would happen after a short commercial break. Lita had previously secured a Women's Championship title shot on RAW a couple of weeks back and she too would have her match at Armageddon against the infamous, Trish Stratus. Eric had planned the whole story line very well, the blonde had to admit.

"Places people!" the camera man yelled to silence the room.

Everyone rushed around and Eric Bischoff found himself standing next to Stacy Keibler.

"Stacy. Victoria," the GM said acknowledging the presence of each diva "How are we?"

"Very well thank you, Mr Bischoff," Stacy said flashing her pearly whites at the RAW GM.

"Pretty good," Victoria answered nodding at Eric.

Eric nodded before turning to see the scene being set before him. He watched his two RAW superstars stand quietly in their set positions for the scene. Both looked slightly nervous. Lita's eyes were shifty and uncertain, while she looked to be mouthing words to herself. No doubt, rehearsing her lines for the scene. Eric was surprised at how smoothly last week's taping went. Apart from Lita's sudden outburst towards the end, which thankfully didn't occur on camera, Lita and Randy were all working well together. Ratings had certainly soared and Eric had taken full opportunity of the RAW coupling involving the 3rd generation superstar and the red head. Both had been busy with photo shoots, interviews, television appearances and promotional appearances in various locations across the country. The RAW audience were certainly loving the twist in romance for both characters and Eric was sure that they would love it even more when the whole Evolution 'happy-family' would be shaken up in the near future. The part that Eric loved most about this story line, however, was what he got out of it. The $$$$!

"Nervous?" Stacy inquired addressing the RAW GM causing Eric Bischoff to lose his train of thought.

"Nervous!" Eric practically laughed at the blonde "I've got nothing to be nervous about my dear."

Stacy titled her head before forcing a smile towards Eric.

"Whatever you say, Mr Bischoff," Stacy said sighing slightly.

Eric was fooling no one. Of course he was nervous. Randy's cockiness and Lita's quick temper were enough to send any GM over the edge judging what the next scene held for those two people. He quickly turned his head to focus on the scene before him. He took a deep breath when the director yelled that one fatal word.

"Action!" The director yelled.

Eric watched as the red light on all surrounding cameras flashed. They were live. Live on Monday Night RAW. Live from Toronto, CANADA. What was he going to do if something stuffed up? What would happen if Randy just had one slip of tongue and Lita got fired up and went off at him, like last week? There were no re-takes. McMahon would have his ass if that happened. Vince had make it perfectly clear that the story line was risky, judging both Randy and Lita's clashing attitudes, and he made Eric know - loud and clear - that any stuff ups in this operation were solely the RAW general manager's fault. If it stuffed up, Eric would have to find a good way to fix it. A "damn good way" to fix it, in the words of Vince McMahon. Eric swallowed hard and just prayed, for his sake, that things would run smoothly.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Come in," Randy Orton called at the person behind the door as he finished lacing up his black wrestling boots.

The 3rd generation superstar looked up and right on cue Lita entered the Evolution locker room. A smile spread across Randy Orton's face. A smile, in fact, returned by the red head as she made her way over to Randy. She pulled up a chair and took a seat squarely infront of the 3rd generation superstar. Sitting there Lita had to force herself not to wince at the sight of the same black Evolution T-shirt that she ran into last time she was in proximity to Randy Orton. Instead, the red head composed herself and looked the wrestler straight into his baby blue eyes.

"So," she simply said bringing her knees up to her chest "Heard you got a big match tonight."

"Seems so," Randy replied almost immediately.

"You ready?" Lita said settled comfortably into her chair and advancing her head ever so slightly forwards.

"I was born ready!" Randy retaliated moving forwards slightly as well.

His hands came to rest either side of the chair that Lita was seated on.

There was a slight pause. Lita's eyes wandered to her feet before settling again in a lock with the Legend Killer's, and for once she didn't feel the need to slap him right across his face. She looked into his eyes and saw past his cocky exterior. Last week, she came face to face with a different side of Randy Orton and she could see that side floating in the blue pools of his bright blue eyes at that moment. In a sense, it had made her so feel so foolish for the assumptions she had made previously of him. Her assumptions were wrong, but her experiences were real. They were right. Was the past really worth dwelling on and losing the present in the flash of an eye! She wasn't quite sure. Was she simply living the past, instead of the present? Was she ready to make that transition? Suddenly snapping out of her train of thoughts, Lita spoke again. Remembering her lines and focussing again on the scene she was doing.

"Am I looking at the next Intercontinental Champion then?" Lita cheekily smiled at Randy as she brought her feet to the ground and shifting slightly forward on her chair.

She and Randy were now a mere inches apart. She could feel his uneven breathing on her face. Sweeping gently across the flawless, smooth surface of her skin.

"You'll just have to find out," Randy said as his signature cocky smile crept its way across his 24 year old face.

With him advancing forwards slightly, as well, it was hard to focus on anything else apart from the face directly infront of her. Both knew what was coming next, as did Stacy, Victoria and Eric Bischoff. Each spectator held their breath as the couple's lips slowly inched closer and closer together until the gap became a mere memory. Eric didn't think he could bear to watch and turned his head away for a second when Lita's lips met Randy's.

He felt his lips on hers. Her soft, smooth, moist lips pressed against his in an unfamiliar kiss. A territory only treaded once before by both people. A kiss, that for Randy, was an escape. A chance to escape the reality and current situation before him and Lita. An escape of expression. It was his way of expressing how he felt about the red head. A way of releasing all the sexual desire and love that he kept bottled up for the woman he was kissing. It drove him practically insane having to keep in bottled up and not being able to tell anyone. None of the Evolution guys would understand. He didn't really have any other friends. He hardly saw his family. There was always Stacy Keibler, but then again the 3rd generation superstar wasn't that close to the long legged diva and his past attraction to the blonde, on arrival into the WWE, certainly wouldn't help the situation. He knew that the flirting that happened between the two of them was harmless, but getting closer to the diva might prove fatal in terms of his feelings towards her best friend, the red headed diva. Slowly he deepened his kisses, with each one the need to have this kiss last forever slowly built up in the 3rd generation superstar's mind and emotions. She was kissing him back, and even if it was scripted and instructed, it meant something to Randy. Getting lost in the moment Randy's manly instincts took over as his hand's reached out and settled ever so gently around the back of the red head's waist. Much to his surprise, he found her hands searching out his body too, until her delicate fingertips found the soft flesh of the back of his neck. He couldn't take it anymore. He wasn't acting anymore. This didn't even feel like acting anymore. He felt everyone in the room, except her, disappear into thin air. The two of them just left. The sexual tension hovering in the air around their bodies. He needed to have her. He needed her to touch him. He needed to touch her. He needed to be with her. He didn't care how, when or under what circumstances. He wanted her. He knew that for sure. Mustering the little courage in his body he thought he'd try what had led to disaster last week. This was his chance. His one chance to know how she truly felt. He knew that that kiss last week meant something to her. He knew that she had other reasons for paying him a visit in his hotel room last week. He pushed all reason and the voice of Eric Bischoff, to the back of his mind, and slowly his tongue advanced forward.

His tongue soon entered the red head's mouth and he noticed the tense up in her body. Caressing the skin of her exposed lower back, Randy attempted to ease up the red head. Soon, her body dropped and the tightening of her hands around his neck suggested her new state of relaxation. Randy decided then to put his tongue away, but as soon as it left her mouth, something else happened. Randy soon felt the red head's tongue enter the Legend Killer's mouth. She slowly started filling every crevasse in his mouth with her tongue. Trying to hide his shock, Randy reached out with his tongue to touch hers. He started to stop thinking about what had made her change her tune. All he knew was that this felt right and there was no way that he wanted this scene to end anytime soon.

Eric Bischoff looked on with intrigue as she watched the scene unfold. Both Lita and Randy seemed to be getting awfully into today's scene that it almost seemed unbelievable that the two weren't taking each others heads off. Stacy Keibler wandered the same thing as she stood and watched also.

"Cut," the director finally yelled as the camera crew stopped filming.

The blonde and Eric simultaneously sighed with relief. That was it for today. The scene was over. The two onlookers and Victoria now braced themselves to hear the red head scream words of abuse at the young man.

However, there was no words of abuse being thrown, there was no violence between the two, the pair weren't even talking. They weren't saying a word. They were completely silent because they were still attached at the lips. Stage crew, the 2 on-looking divas, Dave Batista and the RAW General Manager watched on with open mouths as Randy Orton and Lita continued their kiss well after the scripted one was due to the end. The two seemed completely oblivious to the fact that about 20 people were now watching them and silence was slowly filling the room and the onlookers waited for the couple's next move.

Lita didn't know what she was doing, and frankly she didn't care. Her mind was yelling at her to stop because it was wrong. Wrong to be kissing this man, but her heart was telling her something else. All she knew was that this felt right, and that was why she was continuing to kiss back the young WWE superstar that was kissing her. Then as the yelling in her head became louder, a thought crossed her mind. Who was she kissing? Randy Orton. RANDY ORTON. RANDY ORTON! Why was she kissing him after the director had yelled cut. Why was she kissing him full stop! This is wrong! This is all wrong! NO! I can't let this happen! Lita abruptly broke the kiss and soon became aware of the 20 sets of eyes on her and the man she had just been kissing.

Looking between the shocked faces of Eric Bischoff, Dave Batista, Stacy Keibler, and Victoria to the blank face of Randy Orton right before her, was enough to make Lita want to scream and disappear into a hole far away from all this. It was Randy's fault. Actually only partly. Sure he had initiated it, but she'd taken the lead and dived straight into a kiss that meant something to him and definitely meant something to the red head. She couldn't deal with this now. Her mind was tossing up a million different thoughts and she didn't want to face any of it now. She didn't want to have to face the consequences for her actions. With the embarrassment and red rising in her pale cheeks she knew she just had to get out of there. After one more quick scan of the room she leapt to her feet and headed for the door. It wasn't until the wooden door slammed behind her that someone went after the red head.

The room stood still stood stunned after Lita had exited the room with Randy Orton hot on her heels. A wave of whisper then erupted as stagehand's and camera men started gossiping to each other about what had just happened. Eric Bischoff's eyes still remained glued wide open. What had he done as a result of this story line? Randy and Lita certainly wouldn't have been kissing each other like that a couple of months ago before this whole story line was introduced. He knew that. Dave Batista wore the same puzzled look as Stacy Keibler and Victoria. All 3, just staring blankly at the floor and ocassionally glimpsing at the other. None could comprehend what had just unfolded. Stacy was tempted to follow on after Randy in search of the red head, but decided against it. She decided it was best that Lita got her space and that Randy tried to work this mess alone with the red head.

Randy reached the end of the corridor and the red head was no where to be seen. _Where has she gone? _Was all he could think about as he racked this brain as to the first place where the red head would flee. He couldn't think of anything. He didn't know the first thing about the red head. He knew she'd run straight to see Stacy Keibler, but Stacy had just witnessed everything in that room and Lita had run away from everything in that room. He continued to walk up an opposing corridor but sighed doing so. His best bet was that the red head had already left the building. That was Lita for you. She was always running away from something. For now, she was running away from him. Running away from the talk that the two desperately needed to have right now. He wanted to know where he stood personally with her. He wanted to know how she felt. Did she have feelings for him similar to his own for her? That kiss meant something. They both knew that.


	11. A Voice Of The Past

**CHAPTER 10 - A Voice Of The Past**

The red head yawned as she fumbled with the keys to her front door. After living in the same house for 4 years, it still took her a life time to figure out which key opened the front door. Jeff would be shaking his head in shame for the young girl. It made Lita smile just to think about her best friend of so many years. Stacy Keibler would always be her best friend in the WWE and on the road, but Jeff was one of the sole people on this planet that Lita really opened up to. She told him everything. He had been there through thick and thin to make sure that Lita stayed out of harms way and out of trouble. So, he hadn't entirely succeeded at either, but she knew he meant well and that he tried his best to. She had never told Jeff about her pregnancy and abortion until after she had told Stacy all about it, and she knew that that was a mistake. Having Jeff by her side through the whole thing would have lifted the burden a little and made Lita's life a lot easier than it was. Something the red head really needed at the time and still needed now. However, that, in itself, was hard. Jeff was always working and always found it hard to take time off to see Lita when RAW was in town or when she had a couple of days off. Plus, with Lita travelling with the RAW live events and house shows, there was no possible way that she could take time off to visit Jeff either. Lita really missed Jeff. She needed him more than ever now.

As she closed the door behind her she chucked the newspapers, RAW magazine and WWE documents to the signed across the coffee table in the front living room. Having two weeks off while RAW toured the UK was a blessing to the red head. That meant that she had a full week two weeks to herself in her house in Cameron, North Carolina. She didn't have to deal with Bischoff, her romantic story line, and especially Randy Orton. She needed the time off to think. She needed time to herself away from everything to do with the WWE. Time to gather what the hell she was doing and try to figure out why she was doing it. That needed to be done before her next scheduled appearance of Monday Night RAW and before she had another encounter with the Legend Killer.

Strolling into the kitchen humming to herself, Lita headed straight for the fridge and a drink. After pouring herself some milk into a glass she noticed the bright red signal on her answering machine flashing at a steady rate. She eyed the object before making her way over to it. She paused for a moment of hesitation before she firmly pressed the button.

_You have 10 new messages._

Lita listened on. That's something you don't hear everyday. Look's like someone cares after all. She took a swig of her milk and continued to listen.

_Message 1: "Li, it's Stacy. Please call me back. I haven't heard from you all week."_

Stacy Keibler. The red head pressed delete.

_Message 2: "Vic here. Li, pick up your phone. We're all a little worried about you. Call me back when you get this, k? Bye."_

Vic's inquiry of concern. She pressed delete again.

_Message 3: "Miss Dumas, this is in relation to your overdue payment on your current cell phone bill. You are currently..._

Not important. Delete.

_Message 4: "Li, you're starting to worry me. Please call me back as soon as you get this. Bye."_

Stacy again. Delete.

_Message 5: Uh... This isn't Justin is it! Shit, sorry mate! Wrong number, I guess. _

What the! Lita thought as she scrunched up her face before pressing delete.

_Message 6: -beep. beep. beep. beep.-_

If you don't wanna leave a message don't wait for the machine. Delete.

_Message 7: -beep. beep. beep. beep.-_

"Arg!" the red head exclaimed in frustration.

Message 8 and 9 were the same. Nothing by a clear monotone beep that drove Lita insane every time she heard it. Lita almost got so carried away in deleting the messages that she almost did the same for message 10.

_Message 10: "Li?"_

Lita closed her eyes. She knew that voice.

_"It's Randy here. Randy Orton."_

Lita smiled a little. _Like I know any other Randy's that would leave messages on my answering machine _she thought to herself.

"_I'm a little worried since you left just like that last Monday. We're all a little worried here. I really need to talk to you. We really need to talk. Please give me a call back. Plus, I've got a script for you from Eric for next Monday... Please don't run from me... Please, Li... Call me back. Ok...um... Bye then. _

A tear rolled down the red head's cheek. She closed her eyes and slowly pressed the machine's button again. Delete. Ever since Monday night RAW last week, thing's had become so much more complicated for Lita when it concerned the 3rd generation superstar, Randy Orton. What had she gotten herself into? Why did she have to kiss him back? What had gotten into her? She'd just dug herself a deeper hole that the one already existing where it concerned herself and Randy Orton. Anything that concerned the notion of him and her was messed. It was confusing and complicated. More complicated than it should be, but all the same, it was still complicated.

Lita glanced back at her answering machine and noticed there was still one unheard message flashing on the small machine's screen. Lita hesitated before deciding to listen to the message. It was probably Stacy again. It could be Randy. Not likely Vic - she only ever left one message. Could be Bischoff. Bischoff. Um... Actually, should maybe she shouldn't bother...

_Message 11: Bella, it's me._

A confused look crossed the red head's face. Why the hell were they calling? They never called. At least, she thought they didn't.

_It's me, Matt. We haven't spoken in ages. Just wondering if you wanna catch up sometime. Heard about RAW last Monday night, if you ever need anyone to talk to, I'm here for you Bella. And... uh... how do I say this... um... I love you Li. Please, call me back. _

Lita immediately pressed delete. She froze up. The whole idea of Matt calling in the first place really confused and surprised her, but those 3 words that he uttered in that message really scared the diva. _I Love You. _They weren't such life altering words when said in ordinary conversation. It probably meant a little more if it was coming from the mouth of a person of the opposite sex. Probably meant a little more in a professional environment, like at work. However, coming from an ex-boyfriend, you never expect to hear those words directed at you, from them, again. Matt wasn't even one of those people that shared their feelings openly. It took Matt a whole year to tell Lita he loved her when they were together. Matt didn't just toss those words around. When the Hardy said those words he really did mean it. That was the scariest thing about it.

Lita picked up her phone and dialed. Slowly but surely she punched in the numbers she knew off the top of her head. She patiently listened to the dialing tone and waited for the person she intended on talking to, to pick up.

"Hello," the voice said on the other end.

Lita smiled. No doubt she recognised the low brooding voice on the other end.

"Matt?" she asked double checking her intuition and memory were correct.

"Yes?" the voice said curiously obviously not being able to recognise the female voice on the other end.

"It's Bella," Lita said.

"Oh," the voice said surprise "How are you?"

"Great, never better," Lita said even though that wasn't entirely true "U?"

"Yeah, good," Matt replied.

"I got your message," Lita said abruptly ending the awkward silence that was invading the conversation.

"Oh," he said again "Well..."

"Yeah?" she inquired.

A silence fell between the two. Lita absent minded fiddled with the phone cord between her fingers. She waited for his next words. Her seemed nervous and unsure, maybe she shouldn't have mentioned that she got his message.

"I meant it," Matt finally said pulling Lita out of her thoughts.

"Sorry?" Lita said not hearing the young man's words being so caught up herself in her own thoughts.

Another silence stopped the flow of the conversation. This time Lita would break it though.

"Matt?" she inquired checking whether the man was still on the other line.

"I love you, Li," he said quickly but clearly.

Lita caught every word and the sincerity of his voice. He sounded a little nervous, but she knew that he meant it. Matt Hardy loved her. Something that no one else in the WWE or the world did right now. She smiled at the thought. She swallowed hard before trying to find the right words. She shut her eyes tightly as she spoke.

"I know, Matt," she finally said.

She could clearly hear the young man's breathing into the receiver, but she continued before he could speak again.

"I love you too," she replied.

**What will happen between Matt and Lita? Where does Randy stand now? Has Randy been pushed out of the picture completely? Does Lita really love Matt or Randy? Does Lita love Randy at all?**

**(A/N: Sorry to keep you all waiting. So I decided to give y'all two new chapters. I hope you liked the twist with Matt Hardy. I won't be able to update for a while because I'm on school holidays for 3 weeks and for 2 weeks I'll be overseas! Yay! Anyway, I hope you like there chapters and I'm really sorry again for keeping you waiting for so long! I haven't updated in ages! Thanks once again to all those who have read this story and reviewed it! I really appreciate it! Reviews have been flooding in and I'm aiming for 100 reviews! Which would be fantastic! Thank you so much for supporting my story! On another note, what does everyone think about the new Edge and Lita story line. I think that it's great that Lita's happy after being put through hell by Kane, but then again their relationship is a bit sickening and I really don't like Edge! The whole thing is too sexual! Just like the Viscera and Lillian Garcia story line! YUK! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox Read & Review!)**


	12. People In The Way

A/N: I am very sorry that it has taken me so long to update this story but here is the latest installment and chapter 11. I have just finished year 11 and am currently on holidays, but up until now i haven't had the time to write. I hope you enjoy this chapter and i promise the next one will be here within the next 2 weeks when it starts getting really interesting! Chapter 12 - A Raw Confrontation (spoilers: Randy confronts Lita about that kiss and Matt Hardy as the Hardy brother returns to RAW.)

CHAPTER 11 - PEOPLE IN THE WAY Randy Orton walked down the concrete corridor of Monday Night RAW. He had just on a quick match against The Hurricane and couldn't wait until Sunday night when he would become the next Intercontinental Champion. His first championship belt since joining the WWE in 2002. This was his break. His chance to prove to everyone that he is one of the best wrestlers in the business today. However, that wasn't the only thing on the 24 year olds mind. The constant thought that invaded his mind each and every second of the day was Lita. The fiery red head who'd turned his world upside down. She was the reason he ended up here, right now. He was here with purpose. He took a deep breath before knocking clearly on the wooden door before him.

He waited patiently outside waiting for a response from the other side of the door. "Hang on a second," a female voice called.  
Randy nodded. His eyes wandering around the corridor as he waited for someone to open the door.  
"I'm coming," the same female voice came after a while. Then suddenly the Diva's locker room door flung open and there stood Stacy Keibler, obviously unprepared for an encounter with the 3rd generation superstar, without any make-up on and in a dressing gown.

"Randy!" Stacy exclaimed in surprise turning a light shade of pink "I wasn't expecting... How are you?" Randy didn't notice her nervousness. He wasn't even concentrating on what she was really saying. He had other things that, to him, were more important.  
"Are you busy?" Randy said glancing behind her into what seemed an empty locker room and then back at Stacy.  
She knew that something was on his mind, and she knew exactly who was on his mind. He had this far off look in his eyes. "Not at all," Stacy smiled back closing the door as Randy walked in.  
Randy casually strolled across the room and took a seat on one of the black leather couches in the middle of the room, and Stacy soon occupied the one directly opposite him.

"So," Stacy started as she crossed her legs and leant back into the couch "What did you want to talk about"  
Stacy knew the exact answer to the question herself, but she just thought she had better double check just in case, before the conversation started. Randy gazed at the floor beneath his feet before meeting Stacy's chestnut orbs.  
"I think we both know the answer to that one," Randy sullenly said. Stacy could tell he wasn't in the best of moods, and honestly who could blame him after what erupted on last week's Monday night RAW.  
"Lita?" Stacy questioned mildly.  
Randy replied immediately with a simple nod of his head. His eyes had found that spot of carpet again. Stacy knew that he had obviously been in some state of confusion after Lita's actions last week after RAW cut to a commercial break. Damn straight she knew that she was confused, so she couldn't even begin to think of how Randy must be feeling. Sure, Stacy knew now about the reason for Lita's hatred towards the young wrestler, but Stacy knew nothing of the motifs - reasons - behind her sudden change of heart. Stacy sighed as she continued to toss up reasons in her head, but was shortly interrupted by the sound of Randy's voice again.

"Have you even heard from her since last week?" Randy asked looking up.  
Stacy tore herself away from her thoughts and turned her focus to Randy once again.  
"Not a word," Stacy simply said shrugging her shoulders slightly "I've tried calling her home, Jeff's house and her mobile. I've left so many messages, and she won't call me back or anything"  
"Yeah," Randy said nodding "I've tried to call her too. Left a message too actually"  
Randy ran his large hands through his short brown hair as he sighed. Stacy couldn't help but feel sorry for the 'legend killer.  
"So, what exactly happened last week?" Stacy asked cautiously.  
Randy waited a moment before looking up to face the long legged diva again.  
"To tell you the truth, Stace," Randy started "I don't know myself. Believe me I was as awe struck as you last week"  
Stacy simply nodded, but Randy continued on. "I mean, sure it started out as acting and everything, but then..." Randy cut off mid-sentence.  
"Then what?" Stacy asked curiously.  
"Then she kissed me back," Randy said his eyes looking off in the distance.  
His voice sounded surprised at his own words, as though even now it was hard to believe that it was all true. Stacy saw that much last week. Sure Lita could have been acting as if she enjoyed the kiss for the cameras, but she couldn't deny what happened once the camera's stopped rolling. Stacy, everybody there, saw it with their own eyes. Lita definitely made no attempt to break away from Randy.  
"And she kept kissing me," Randy continued as though forgetting Stacy Keibler was still in his presence, though she didn't mind and intently listened "Even when the camera's stopped rolling, she kept kissing me"  
Then Randy suddenly broke out of it and came to rest his head in his hands. A silence filled the air and awkwardness increased with each passing second.

"I don't know what to do anymore," Randy said almost in frustration "She won't talk to me. She... She just keeps running away. I just...I don't know anymore, Stace"  
Stacy Keibler shifted uncomfortably in her seat. Seeing Randy Orton like wasn't common on any occasion and she was started to feel very uncomfortable about seeing him like this. She was even starting to think that she couldn't really handle seeing him like this. Sure, she could handle the 'cocky', 'arrogant' Randy Orton that the world had grown to know, and the - what was the word... Um... - even 'normal' Randy Orton that she frequently chatted to backstage at house shows and RAW. She stared at him for a while, his eyes frequently wandering to different parts of the Diva Locker Room, his hands clasped together infront of his and his elbows resting on his legs. Shattering the silence, Stacy Keibler's voice entered the conversation. She didn't know how he would take what she was going to say next. She didn't know if it was really appropriate for her to be asking him, but it was worth a shot.

"How do you feel about her, Randy?" Stacy asked cautiously looking at the top of the young man's head which was facing her.  
Immediately, Randy's eyes sought out Stacy and a curious look came across her flawless face. Stacy leant back into her chair, hoping that the leather exterior would soon suck her in and she would disappear from that uneasy look in the 'legend killer's' eyes. Maybe she should have just kept her mouth shut. Nice Stacy. Next time, keep your big mouth shut! The Baltimore native sat in silence, unintentionally nibbling on her bottom lip as Randy's gaze bore through her.  
"How..." Randy started before clearing his throat "How do I feel about her"  
Stacy waited a moment before simply nodding. Randy's eyes finally wandered and Stacy, involuntarily let out a sigh of relief. Randy, who's eyes were now staring at his large palms, hadn't noticed. "Do you love her?" Stacy asked quietly.  
She knew he had heard, but didn't looked startled, he didn't wince, nor did he freeze. It was like he was expecting something like that to be her next words.

"Yeah," Randy finally replied causing the blonde to freeze "I love her"  
Stacy Keibler froze up and before she could think she spoke.  
"But why?" She asked abruptly causing the 3rd generation superstar to turn to the blonde in shock "She hates you! She's always hated you"  
Randy stared at the blonde for a moment before quietly retreating. His eyes drew back to the same spot on the carpet beneath his feet. "I know," he meekly responded "I know I'm not exactly her favourite person in the world"  
"Uh huh," Stacy sternly added in a almost bitter tone which seemed even foreign to her.  
"But I can't help it," Randy continued, not even glancing at the blonde again "I can't stop thinking about her. I love her"  
"How can you love someone when they don't feel the same way?" Stacy spluttered out again before thinking.  
Stacy froze. Can we please think before we speak again, Stacy? She was thinking to herself Actually, just shut up all together Keibler. Randy turned to face the blonde again. He cocked an eyebrow. It was obvious that he was finding her case of word vomit today also strange. However, he didn't comment. His mind was too preoccupied at the moment to be pondering why the blonde diva was acting strange today. "You know, Stace," Randy said keeping his eye contact with the Baltimore native "I don't know. Have you ever loved someone despite the way they feel about you?"

Stacy kept her eye contact with Randy. His baby blue eyes looking intently on her waiting for her answer, and for second she became lost in those blue eyes. Those beautiful blue eyes set into a flawless, handsome young face that was Randy Orton. Was she eyeing him? Was she actually checking out Randy Orton?  
"Yeah," Stacy said immediately shaking herself from her thoughts. Randy nodded, unaware of the thoughts racing around and around inside Stacy Keibler's head. "Then, maybe it's not important," Randy said almost surprised at his own words.  
Paying attention. Stacy shook her head.  
"What's not important?" She asked a little confused at the 3rd generation superstar's last words.  
Her gaze remained intently on the young man before her as a small smile crept it's way across his face. Yet, still he did not speak. As if sharing a personal joke with himself, he smiled at that small spot on the carpet of the Women's Locker Room.

"Knowing that somebody doesn't feel the same way for you as you do for them isn't important," Randy said not moving his gaze "It doesn't stop your feelings for them. It doesn't make you hate them, and it doesn't make you stop loving them"  
Stacy tilted her head to one side as she took in Randy's words. He continued.  
"You can only control your feelings to a certain extent I guess," he said as his gaze finally moved to the blonde sitting opposite him "Then it comes to a point where it becomes natural. Where you subconsciously think about them every second of the day. When they're the only person you want to be with every second of the day. No matter what the circumstances. No matter how dangerous the situation, or how complicated things could become as a result of those feelings you have. Despite everything, and even how they feel about you, you still feel the same. Nothing could ever change your mind"  
Stacy Keibler smiled back at the young man before speaking.  
"It's a funny thing, isn't it?" Stacy asked keeping her smile.  
"What?" Randy asked calmly.  
"Love," Stacy replied.  
"I know," Randy replied as he threw a friendly smile at Stacy.

"Well, I better be going," Randy quickly said jumping to his feet and glancing at his watch.  
Stacy took the lead and moved from the couch.  
"Yeah, it's getting a bit late," she said smiling.  
"Yeah," Randy said moving to the door.  
Stacy followed closely behind, yet remained in the room while Randy crossed the threshold after opening the door. The 3rd generation superstar turned back to the blonde before disappearing down the corridor.  
"Thanks a lot, Stace," he smiled.  
He leant forward and swiftly, his lips gently brushed the cheek of the blonde sending sparks of electricity down the Diva's spine. She froze.  
"You're a great friend," he said still looking at her "Bye"  
He headed off down the corridor.  
"Bye," Stacy Keibler whispered under her breath.

Running through her mind were a million thoughts. Racing in and out. Building up and thinning out. Dangerous thoughts that were a poison to everything in her fragile universe. Her fragile universe that had seemed so perfect, yet had contained thousands of undermining, hidden poisonous thoughts that could simply be provoked by a mere kiss. One kiss, that had triggered and surfaced a poison strong enough to complete shatter the blonde's world. A poison which could possibly destroy all the relationships she had. Especially the relationship's of the people she held close to her heart. But most of all, this would destroy her friendship with the fiery red head which had blossomed into an almost sisterly bond. All over one man. The one man that the blonde had always held a soft spot for. The one man that had fathered her best friend's unborn child one year ago. The one man that was completely infatuated with Lita.

That one man was right. You can love someone despite how they feel about you. That one man is the man that she loves. The man she has hidden feelings for, for as long as she can remember. That one man: Randy Orton.

A/N: Please read and review! Thanks for much to all the ppl who have reviewed up until now! It's you people that keep me writing!  
Chapter 12 is coming soon. Will Stacy Keibler complicate the situation anymore? 


	13. A Raw Confrontation

**CHAPTER 12 - A Raw Confrontation**

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Lita knocked firmly on the General Manager's Door. Her grip on Matt Hardy's hand tightened as she turned and smiled at him. He smiled back at her as he kissed her forehead.

"Come in," Eric Bischoff called from the other side of the door.

Lita turned the handle and confidently entered the room. However, that confidence immediately disappeared when she caught the blue eyes of Randy Orton staring right back at her from the black leather couch facing the door. The red head froze as she maintained the eye contact with the 3rd generation superstar. Tried as she might to have ignored it, she saw that look on his face when he noticed the Hardy brother enter the room, attached to the red head at the hip. The look that Lita was only too familiar with. That look of vulnerability and confusion. One, that in her eyes, wasn't a look seen often. Often hidden behind a cocky and arrogant shield.

"Matt Hardy," Eric said welcomingly "Nice to have you back on RAW."

Eric extended his hand and Matt smiled as he shook it.

"It feels great to be back Mr Bischoff!" Matt replied.

Matt's arm around Lita remained as the Hardy brother turned to face the occupant of the black leather couch before him.

"Orton," Matt said raising a hand in a friendly manor and smiling at the 3rd generation superstar.

It was obvious that Matt was on top of the world right now, but Lita had hoped that her boyfriend would have noticed Randy's not so high spirits and tried a little harder not to seem so happy having the red head in his arms.

"Hardy," Randy forced himself to say. Then the 3rd generation superstar's eyes found themselves on the red head again. _Damn, did she have to be so beautiful! _"Lita"

Lita swallowed hard as she found that lump rising in her throat. She was momentarily frozen and could only just manage a friendly nod of her head.

"Randy," she finally said acknowledging his presence.

He gently smiled at the red head and she mentally kicked herself when her heart skipped a beat at the sight of his smile.

"Anyway," Eric Bischoff continued clapping his hands together "Matt I just wanted to give you this script for the next couple of weeks."

Eric moved over to his table and grabbed a few pieces of paper that he soon handed to Matt Hardy, who for a moment released his grip on Lita.

Lita tried her best to avoid the Legend Killer's eyes but this proved difficult as he was practically boring a hole into her with his unblinking stare.

"And Lita," Eric said turning to her as he finished with Matt Hardy.

"Yes Mr Bischoff," Lita said turning to face the RAW GM.

"You have the night off tonight as there's nothing really for you and Randy as neither if you have a match," Eric continued "However, I need to see the both of you in a meeting next week to organised a special promotional tour that the two of you will be hosting."

"Oh," Lita said a little taken back "I didn't hear about a promotional thing at all."

"Don't worry, Li," Randy said standing up and making his way over to the red head and Bischoff "You're not the only one."

"Well, it's nothing really major," Eric continued "Just the two of you will be travelling along the east coast making appearances and autograph sessions etc. Etc."

"It's mainly for the upcoming DVD the WWE is releasing," he continued "You'll hear all the fine details in the meeting next week. All that I can tell you is that you'll be spending 2 weeks away on tour together."

Lita and Randy both froze when Eric uttered his last words. It was a blessing that neither Eric nor Matt had noticed the red head's and the Legend Killer's awkwardness at the mention of "2 weeks alone together."

"That sounds awesome, Li," Matt said enthusiastically as he wrapped an arm around her again.

"Mmm," Lita simply replied catching the Legend Killer's gaze for a second and quickly turning away "We better get going, right Matt? Thanks Eric."

"No problem," Eric said as he waved the two as they exited.

"I'm going to get a drink. I'll be right back, k?" Lita said kissing Matt lightly on the cheek as soon as the two were settled in their locker room.

"OK," the Hardy brother replied as smiled at the red head.

Lita smiled back as she headed out of the locker room and into the RAW backstage area. That smile remained on her face as she walked towards the kiosk. She wasn't sure whether she was doing the right thing, getting back together with Matt. After all the happenings of last weeks Monday Night RAW and the unforgettable past she still carried that concerned Randy Orton continuously made her doubt whether Matt was the solution or the cause of many more problems to come. All she knew was that Matt made her happy. He made her forget all the problems, all the complications and all the things that weren't perfect in her life, and he made her smile. Being with Matt allowed her to be herself, and she knew that he loved her for it. She knew that she had strong feelings for Matt, but she wasn't sure if those feelings were love. Was she just fooling herself? Was she just using Matt as a security of knowing that someone loved you no matter what?

Then there was Randy. Lita could not deny that she felt something for Randy. Something that made her kiss him back last week on RAW. She felt something strong for the Legend Killer, but the past concerning Randy was holding her back. It was because of everything that had happened this past year that was stopping the red head from admitting those feelings for Randy. It was stopping her from realising herself that Randy really did mean something to her. Much more than she knew, and much more than she wanted to know. But she couldn't stop those feelings when she was with him. She grew vulnerable to his touch. To his kiss. To the real Randy she saw when he dropped the cocky exterior and opened up. That was why she had to distance herself from him. Not only did being with him stir memories of her painful past and how she'd been through hell this past year as a result of one night with him, but being with him only strengthened those feelings she kept hidden for him. Those feelings that were barred in her heart and that she refused to let out. Matt helped her do that. Matt helped her forget about Randy and helped push Lita's feelings for Randy further and further into the depths of her heart, never to find escape. She knew it was wrong. She knew that she shouldn't be using Matt as a shield. As a replacement and barrier against Randy Orton, but there was no other way. She couldn't fall in love with Randy, and if she didn't do something about it, she knew that she was going to.

Lita shook herself from her thoughts. A millions thoughts racing through her head, everyday, was enough to drive anyone stark raving mad. She should have talked to someone. She could have talked to Stacy, as now the blonde knew more about the situation, but for some reason, after the happenings of last week, Lita couldn't bring herself to see or talk to any of her friends. Any of the people who cared for her. Not Stacy, not Vikki, and most certainly not Randy.

The red head turned her focus back to where she was headed. Forcing herself to have a break from the complications. She needed it. All she wanted know was a coffee, and to go back to her locker room and spend the rest of the night with Matt Hardy. However, the simplicity of her idea seemed too good to be true, when a hand grasped her wrist from behind and pulled her into a back stage closet.

Shocked and stunned the red head panicked when the door of the closet slammed shut and was now, no doubt, locked. Her breathing became heavier as she realised she was not alone in the small room. She dare not speak, nor move. She just stood in silence leaning against the wall behind her, as if wanting the wall to give way and let her out. She could feel and hear the other person's breathing. Suddenly she heard the flick of a switch and the fluorescent light above her head flickered until it turned completely on.

"Holy shit Randy!" Lita whispered harshly as she recognised the person before her in the light "You scared the living daylights out of me!"

"Sorry," Randy responded calmly "I just didn't exactly want to make a scene out there."

He pointed to the other side of the door.

"That's OK," Lita replied nodding.

A silence fell between the two as Lita tried to recover from the shock and get her breath back. She felt Randy's eyes boring through her head and as she lifted her head to meet his eyes, he spoke.

"We really need to talk," Randy stated looking her straight in the eyes.

"Randy, there's nothing to talk about," Lita said moving her eyes from the 3rd generation superstar "Now, if you don't mind, I'd like to get out of here."

Lita moved to try and open the door that stood behind the Legend Killer but was unsuccessful as he moved futher infront of the lock.

"What the hell do you mean, we don't have anything to talk about," he whispered harshly back at her "Have you forgotton about what happened last week?"

"You know, I'm trying very hard to do just that, OK!" Lita fired back at him.

"Bloody hell, Li!" Randy exclaimed in frustration "I'm just about as confused as you must be. That's why I'm trying to figure this out! For both of us!"

"Like I said, Randy," she replied "There's nothing..."

"Don't give me that bullshit!" He harshly interrupted her causing her hazel eyes to flick back to him "Something happened last week, we both know that."

Lita didn't move. She didn't speak either. Her shield dropped. She couldn't continue to shut him out anymore. It wasn't fair on him, and it wasn't fair on her. She closed her eyes and gained her composure. Her rhythmic breathing calmed her down and the silence around her continued. After a few moments she looked up at Randy, his eyes still focussed on nothing else but her, and once again she saw past her assumptions of him and saw the real him in the swirls of his blue orbs.

"What happened last week, Li?" He finally spoke calmly.

"I don't know," she meekly replied as her eyes shifted to the floor they both stood on "Something just...I just...It just..."

She couldn't find the words for what she wanted to say. She bit her bottom lip and started over. She looked back up at Randy.

"What?" He asked her gently trying to coax the answer of her.

"It just felt right," she finally said.

Shocked at her own words she immediately froze and sealed her lips. _You shouldn't have said it. You shouldn't have said it! Damn it! _She wanted to take it back. She shouldn't have said it. The awkward silence in the air continued to build and Randy's eyes remained on her, yet he spoke nothing. She closed her eyes again tightly, hoping that when she opened them she wasn't in this very small closet with Randy Orton, and that it was all a bad dream. She hadn't uttered those words. She hadn't said what she felt. She hadn't just told Randy that kissing him 'felt right', even though it did. What was she thinking? No one forced her to say it. She just did. After a few more moments of silence she opened her eyes to find Randy had moved.

His body was mere inches from hers. Her body stuck between the wall of concrete behind her, and the wall of Randy infront of her. Tilting her head slightly upwards she met his eyes again. Yet, before she knew it, those eyes disappeared as his head advanced forwards. She knew what was coming, but she made no attempt to move. No attempt to escape what was just about to happen. Then, surely enough, his lips captured hers in a familiar kiss. Then, taken by surprise, her heart acting before her mind had time to think it over, she plunged herself into the kiss, kissing him back with the passion and heart that made her want the kiss. Not so surprised this time, Randy deepened the kiss as his arms wrapped around her body. His manly instincts taking over, as his hands roamed freely around her lower back and thighs. Lita's hand soon sought out his neck, as she wrapped her arms around him. All she wanted was to have him, here in this moment now. All reason, all thought of how wrong this was, especially with Matt in the picture, disappeared in the arms of Randy Orton. This was what she wanted. She couldn't hide that. She couldn't resist the temptation, the desire to kiss him, hold him, touch him. She'd resisted it for too long now.

Their tongues seeked out the others as the passion in the kiss continued. Randy's grip tightened around the small red head with the satisfaction of having her here and now. But he wanted more, he wanted to be able to kiss her, hold her, touch her, have her forever. Not just one time. Not just on the rare occassion. He wanted to be with her. He wanted to be able to call her his. The desire continued to build up as the heat rose and filled the atmosphere of the small closet they found themselves in.

Soon enough, the red head felt his hand on the skin of the tummy underneath her shirt, yet she made no attempt to stop him as his hand's continued north. She continued to kiss him and her breathing became harder by the minute. Then, without warning, his large hand cupped the soft material of her bra, causing the red head to gasp a little against his lips. She couldn't take it anymore, he was teasing her now. Making her want it. She wanted it bad enough for her hands to rush from his neck to her back. Breaking the kiss for a moment, Randy, one hand remaining of her lower back and the other cupping her right breast, watched her as her fingers frantically worked on the hooks of her bra. As the hooks were removed she looked into his eyes for a split second before he lunged his head forward to capture her lips again. As the kiss continued, his hand under her shirt swiftly moved underneath her bra, cupping the soft smooth flesh of her breast. Lita gasped at his warm touch on her skin, and then almost immediately she broke the kiss, pushing herself away from the Legend Killer and further into the wall behind her.

Her abrupt movement shocked him and he waited a moment before attempting to advance forwards, yet she pushed him away again.

"What's wrong?" He asked her soothingly.

She swallowed hard.

"This is wrong," she replied softly.

"Why?" He said softly as he advanced forwards again.

She didn't speak. Randy's body was soon up against hers.

"But it feels so right," he whispered in her ear before his lips connected with the flesh of her neck "This is what you want, isn't it?"

"I can't do this Randy," the red head replied as Randy started to slowly suck on the flesh of her neck.

She obeyed the last bit of reason left within her and gently pushed Randy away from her. She resisted the desire that continued to fill her and the room as Randy simply stood infront of her staring at her. He didn't dare advance forwards again as much as he just wanted to hold her. He simply watched her in silence as she did up the hooks of her bra. Her eyes refusing to meet his. He watched her nibble on her bottom lip as she ran her fingers through her fiery mane. What the hell had just happened? Lita wasn't one to easily drop her guard. He hadn't expected anything like that when he dragged her into this tiny closet. All he wanted was to sort things out of her, and perhaps discover what had really happened last week. He had obviously got more than he bargained for.

"I'm sorry," he suddenly spoke.

His voice was shaky and it caused the red head to immediately seek out his blue orbs. She slightly shook her head.

"This wasn't your fault," she replied.

A silence fell between them.

"So... Um...," he started mumbling.

"Hmm?" She inquired as she caught his eyes.

"You and Matt?" He asked straight out.

Plain and simple. If only the red head's answer was that simple. The answer would certainly not make what had just happened in the closet any simpler than it already was.

"We're together," she replied.

She could feel the sinking in herself as she said those two words and she could feel the sinking in Randy too. What was worse was, she could see the sinking in Randy in his eyes too.

"Since when?" Randy quickly asked "Were you together last RAW or..."

"Only since Saturday," she quickly answered staring blankly at the floor beneath her feet.

"Why?" She quickly questioned again.

"That is none of your business Randy," Lita sternly said back as her eyes flicked up again to meet his.

"Actually, yes it is my business, seeing as I seem to be the third wheel in this equation," Randy fired back at her in a very loud whisper.

"Well, maybe if you could control your hormones you wouldn't even be a friggin' wheel in the first place," the red head burned up.

Now he was just winding her up. Why couldn't he just have left it. It was a stupid little sexually driven accident in a backstage closet of Monday night RAW. It didn't need to ever be repeated and the two could have just gone on like nothing happened. Lita could have gone back to her dressing room and Randy to his. Problem solved. But no! Randy had to go and question things and fire her up.

"My hormones!" The Legend Killer sounded stoked "Hey, you're the one that just offered yourself to me when you unhooked your own bra, babe!"

"Don't fuckin' call me babe, Orton!" Lita boiled over as she raised her voice at him "You're the fucking idiot that dragged me into this stupid closet in the first place! None of this wouldn't have happened if you hadn't started it!"

"I started it!" Randy chucked "That is oh so very rich coming from you, Li! When I'm sorry if, unlike you, I'm not fine with running away from my problems! Face the music honey, this is both our faults! I kissed you and you kissed me! It takes two to tango!"

A silence immediately broke between the two. Neither moving an inch. Both barely breathing as their eyes were drawn from the other's. The red head's settling on the floor beneath her feet, and the Legend Killer's settling on the wall beside him.

"Look Randy," Lita said, lowering her voice and finally calming down a little, which not only surprised the Legend Killer but also the red head herself "We seem to just be going around in circles here. Let's just get this over so we can just get on with our lives and we don't have to replay this incident again. So, why are we here again?"

Randy was a little shocked at the red head's sudden change of heart but since she's finally decided to cooperate maybe they could actually get somewhere.

"Last week, Monday night RAW," Randy stated.

"Right," Lita said nibbling on her bottom lip "And what do you need me for then?"

_I knew this was too good to be true. _Randy thought to himself as he rolled his eyes.

"Fine," Randy said straight and simple "Why did you kiss me?"

"Because you kissed me," Lita replied removing all emotion from her face and from her tone.

"Li," Randy said raising an eyebrow "Why did you kiss me back?"

Lita closed her eyes.

"Because I wanted to," she replied meekly as she opened her eyes to meet his blue orbs. Blue orbs that were swirling. Concentrating on the red head. Blue orbs trying to read her.

"Why would you want to kiss me?" He asked just as meekly.

She was frozen. It almost sounded as thought Randy Orton could possibly be like a normal person. Low self esteem. Analysing every speck of attention that he received, like it was too good to be true. Lita could believe what she was hearing. His voice sounded lost and vulnerable.

"Why wouldn't I want to kiss you," She replied with a smile on her face.

He gave her a small smile back before replying.

"I think that reason is waiting back in your dressing room," he seriously said.

Lita swallowed hard and took that as her queue to leave the closest. She moved towards the door and touched the handle before a hand on her shoulder stopped her.

"Li?" He asked quietly.

"Mmm?" She answered without turning around to face him.

"Do you love him?" He asked.

She didn't reply. She merely turned around to face him. She knew the truth and that was killing her. But to say it would only confirm it and make things ten times worse.

"Good bye Randy," she said looking into his eyes and leaving through the door.

Randy leant against the wall and let himself slide to the floor, just like he was letting the best thing to ever happen to him slide through his fingers.

"Li," he said to himself "I don't know what else to do. Please stop running from me."

Leaning against the wooden door on the other side, a tear rolled down the red head's cheek.

"This is killing me too Randy," she whispered under her breath before she left to collect that coffee she set off to get in the first place.

**A/N: I'm so sorry to all readers that this has taken me yonks and yonks to update so I hope you all like it! The story is just about to get very very interesting so I hope you still keep reading! I've had nothing but good reviews for this fan fic, which is extremely good, so I'll keep writing for you all! I'm glad you're liking my fan fics! I love to write, so why not write for y'all! Hope you all review! Tell me what you think! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	14. Do Something

**Chapter 14 - Do Something**

Lita heaved her heavy luggage onto a trolley as she entered the busy Manhattan Central Airport. The gush of air conditioning surrounded her. A relief from the immense temperatures that mid-summer brought to this side of the US. She slowly pushed her trolley as she checked each monitor for where she could check in her baggage. She looked at her watch. _5.45am. _She still had plenty of time before her flight at _7.00am _to Los Angeles, California. LA was her first stop with Randy. According to her itinerary, the pair would be signing autographs and then having a Press Conference in the Staples Centre about the up and coming RAW DVD.

Once the red headed Diva had checked in her baggage, she took a seat at one of the in-airport cafes and sat down with a cup of coffee. As she sipped her hot beverage, she thought back to the meeting she and Randy had with Eric and Vince McMahon a few days prior. Well, actually just to the part before the meeting.

_Lita shifted in her chair as she and Randy waited for the arrival of the RAW General Manager and the CEO of the WWE. The red head and the Legend Killer hadn't uttered a word between them as they sat in silence at opposite ends of the long black table in the Board Of Directors room. Lita tugged at the ends of her jacket. It wasn't everyday that she wore a black pants suit and it certainly wasn't her style. Rolling her shoulders and shifting in her seat, she tried to get used to the feeling of wearing such a clothing restraint, as oppose to her baggy cargo pants and fitted tank tops. _

"_Not your style, eh?" Randy Orton muttered as he watched her fiddle with her clothing._

_The red head looked up at him and smiled._

"_Definitely not," she replied as she shifted once more in her chair._

_Randy chuckled a little._

"_Well, if it makes you feel any better," he started as he eyed her attire and her fiery red locks, captured in a tight ponytail at the back of her head "You look as beautiful as you always do."_

_Lita bit her bottom lip._

"_Thanks," she muttered._

_The two remained in eye contact and a smile was shared between the two as silence, once again, filled the room. The red head's eyes were then torn from Randy's as they moved around the plain white room. She brushed the carpet beneath her feet in an unfamiliar pair of high heels that her friend the long legged Diva, Stacy Keibler, insisted she wear with the pants suit. She swallowed hard as her eyes moved to the Legend Killer once more._

"_Look Randy," she started._

"_About Monday?" He said, finishing her sentence._

_The red head simply nodded, before she tried to speak again. However, the Legend Killer beat her to it._

"_It never happened," he calmly said as if he were discussing her morning weather "It's OK, Li. I get it."_

_Lita could hear the uneasiness and the insecurity in his voice. She knew as well as he did, that last week happened, but it seemed to the red head that it would be better for both of them, well actually just better for her, if they pretended like it never happened. They could just move on with their lives and get through these 2 weeks on promo without any awkwardness and without any fights, hopefully._

"_It'd be a lot easier to get through these 2 weeks if we did pretend that it didn't happen," Lita added as she caught his blue eyes._

_She could see straight those eyes again. The innocence and the vulnerability were swirling around in his blue eyes again. She hated seeing that. It made her give in. Made her feel sympathy for what she was doing to this fully grown man, before her. But was feeling sympathy for him really so bad? _

"_Yeh," Randy nodded "I know what you mean. Two weeks is a fairly long time too."_

_He smiled his million dollar smile at her and she found herself smiling back at him. She didn't want to admit it wasn't really so hard to smile back at the Legend Killer. It was an even easier task to look at the man before her. He definitely was easy on the eyes!_

"_Look, I'm sorry, for everything that happened Monday," Lita suddenly blurted out as he conscience started to kick in. She actually felt bad about what she was doing to this man. She felt horrible, to say the least! It was, however, Randy Orton and she definitely had her reasons. But maybe it would be easier if she shared that reason with the man himself._

"_Look, don't worry about it," Randy said "I'm sorry to. It was just as much my fault as it was yours."_

_Lita nodded._

"_So, you see, I think it'd just be better, for the both of us, if we pretended it never happened and went on with our lives without it happening again," she finished._

"_Better for the both of us?" Randy gently questioned "Don't you mean, just better for you?"_

_Lita's heart sank and she froze, but before she could retaliate the door swung wide open and in came Eric Bischoff and Vince McMahon to commence their meeting. _

As much as the red head hated to admit she was wrong, she was. Randy was right, which certainly was a conclusion she had tried to avoid. He was right. It was the better solution for her, and she hadn't even stopped to consider him, when the situation she was in concerned both of them. She red head sat back in her chair as she took another sip of her coffee.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Fuck!" Randy exclaimed as he dropped his baggage at the sound of his cell phone ringing in his jacket pocket. He hurriedly fiddled in his pocked until he had the contraption in his hands. He quickly flipped open his phone and answered the call.

"_Hello," he spoke as the call connected._

"_Hey, big man. What's up?" The voice said on the other line._

"_Oh, hey Dave!" Randy replied "Nothing much, just at the airport."_

"_Oh, yeh," Dave said "Hunter said something about you going on promo. For how long?"_

"_2 weeks," Randy replied as he attempted to move his baggage from the centre of the airport to a nearby chair._

"_Cool," Dave replied "You going alone?"_

"_No," Randy answered "It's just me and Lita."_

"_Oh, right," Dave responded._

_A silence fell between the two as Randy continued to move his bags across the airport with one hand, while the other was connected to his cell._

"_That's what I wanted to talk to you about, actually," Dave slowly said._

_Randy's attention turned back to the conversation and he put his bags down._

_  
'What?" He inquired as he took a seat on one of the airport benches with his bags in a pile infront of him._

"_You and Lita," Dave said plainly._

"_Oh," Randy replied "Right."_

"_Yeh," Dave said "What's happening between the two of you?"_

"_What do you mean?" Randy replied trying to play dumb, as if he didn't know what was already going on between him and the red head._

"_Does last week on RAW, ring a bell, Mr legend Killer?" Dave asked._

"_Look, Dave," Randy said justifying himself "It's complicated."_

"_Not really," Dave said nonchalantly "Do you like the girl or not?"_

"_What makes you think that?" Randy asked, playing dumb again._

"_Well, I know you were meant to stop making out with her when the director yelled "cut" last week," Dave stated plainly "I'm not stupid Randy. Just tell me. What's the deal?"_

"_It's nothing," Randy said trying to cover it all up "It was just a one off thing. We just got a little carried away, that's all."_

"_I don't buy that for a second, Orton!" Dave said straight back "C'mon man, if you can't tell your best mate, then who can you tell?"_

"_No one, cause there's nothing there Dave," Randy shot straight back._

"_Once again, Orton, I'm not stupid," Dave said "I've seen the way you look at her."_

"_So, she's nice to look at," Randy said casually back "Any guy with half and eye can see that."_

"_That's not what I mean," Dave said "I mean the way you really look at her. You don't eye her off like any other good looking woman you come across. You look at her differently."_

"_What do you mean 'I look at her differently'?" Randy asked, a little confused._

"_Just differently," Dave replied "Like the way a man looks at his wife."_

"_I don't wanna marry her, if that's what you're suggesting, Dave," Randy commented._

"_And I never said that," Dave said defending himself "You may not want to marry her, but you definitely feel something for her that goes much deeper than her just being easy on the eyes."_

_Randy didn't say a thing. He just stared at the floor infront of him with his cell still held to his ear._

"_Look Randy," Dave spoke "I'm not gonna tell Hunter. Damn, I'm not gonna tell anybody if that's what you're worried about. I just think that it's gonna be better for you if you let it out. Get it off your chest man."_

_Randy still didn't speak. The conversation once again fell into silence._

"_Orton?" Dave asked, wondering if Randy was still on the other line._

"_MM hm?" Randy mumbled into his cell._

"_Do you love her?" Dave asked._

_Randy fell back into silence for a moment._

"_And, what if I do?" Randy asked._

"_Then, do something about it," Dave said straight back "Tell her how you feel."_

_Randy half laughed into the phone._

"_A lot easier said than done my friend," Randy said._

"_Well, look, I have to go," Dave said "But just promise me one thing, OK?"_

"_What's that?" Randy inquired._

"_Do something. Tell her. Show her. Just do something somewhere in the 2 weeks. Don't leave it too long. Don't miss your chance, Orton." Dave said._

_Randy fell silent once more._

"_OK," Randy finally spoke._

"_Good," Dave commented "So, I'll talk to you later."_

"_Yeh, later man," Randy said._

The Legend Killer then flipped his cell phone shut and took a deep breath.He put his cell back into his jacket pocket and ran his fingers through his short brown hair. His blue eyes darting around the airport, yet no focussing on a thing. How could he focus with the millions of thoughts running through his headAll of which lead back to the same thing. The same person. The same red head. Lita. Why was she making him crazy like this. He'd never felt like this. No one had ever made him feel like this.

Finally his blue orbs stopped and settled on a figure in the distance. Seated at a table alone that was set for two. One leg drawn up to her chest, the other wrapped around the leg of the chair. One hand clasping a ceramic cup, the other fiddling with the ends of her fiery red mane that flowed down around her shoulders. Her eyes were intently fixed on the table infront of her. Bright hazel eyes reading concentration, boring a hole through the black folder settled on the table.

Randy made his way across to the red head. She didn't even notice him coming over, dragging the herd of suitcases that he still had to check in. It was only when he spoke that she realised his presence.

"Hello stranger," Randy said.

Lita's head flicked up and the first thing she caught were his blue eyes. She knew immediately who it was. Giving a small smile she spoke.

"Hey Randy," Lita said looking at the 3rd generation superstar as he pulled up a seat infront of the red head.

"Mind if I take a seat?" Randy said seating himself down opposite Lita.

"I'd say no, but it looks like you already took the liberty of inviting yourself," Lita said with a smile.

Randy rolled his eyes and smiled back. Lita's eyes soon returned to folder infront of her and Randy's eyes followed and soon arrived on the folder.

"Is that the itinerary?" Randy asked as he leaned his head in his hand.

Lita looked up at him and met his eyes once more.

"Yep," she replied with a slight nod.

"Then could I take a look?" Randy asked as he tapped the piece of paper with his index finger.

Lita smiled and snorted.

"You've lost yours already haven't you?" Lita said with a smile at the Legend Killer.

Randy couldn't help smiling at the beautiful creature before him.

"No," Randy said shaking his head "I've just placed it somewhere and now I can't remember where I put it, that's all."

Lita started to laugh.

"Which, in other words," Lita continued "means, that..."

"Yes, I lost it," Randy said finishing off her sentence.

Lita smiled at the young man.

"Now, you're pretty lucky that Stacy Keibler isn't coming with us on this trip," she said.

Randy half laughed at the randomness of the last comment that came out of the red head's mouth and questioned it.

"And why is that?" He said half laughing.

"Well," Lita said flicking her red hair out of the face "First you would have received a ½ an hour lecture on how important that piece of itinerary was and it's purpose for this trip, and then another ½ an hour lecture on all the possible places you could have 'misplaced' that piece of paper and ways to avoid it next time."

Randy didn't say a word as it all still was processing through his head.

"Well, then lucky for me that Ms Keibler is not here," Randy said.

Randy then smiled at Lita and quickly shifted her gaze as Randy could swear she was blushing. The way he looked at her. The way she looked at him. Anyway watching would have automatically assumed that they were two love struck teenagers, with an undeniable attraction for each other. But that, however, was not the case at hand. This was far more complicated. More complicated then it need be, as a matter of fact.

_Flight 2107. Manhattan to Los Angeles California is now boarding. Could all passengers boarding this aircraft please make their way towards Gate 34C at the northern end of the airport. Thank you._

"That's us," Lita said finishing off her coffee and standing up.

The red head then noticed the Legend Killer was swamped with herd of baggage.

"Randy," she said still eyeing the baggage.

"Yeh," Randy said as his eyes scanned the sheet of paper infront of name entitled 'itinerary'.

"Please, tell me those aren't your bags," Lita continued.

The Legend Killer quickly looked up at the red head and then at the bags at his feet. He winced at the sight of the 7 duffle bags surrounding him.

"I should have probably checked those in before we started boarding, hey?" Randy said wincing at the red head.

"Shit!" Lita exclaimed as she quickly grabbed her own bag, and two other duffle bags as quickly headed towards the bags check-in.

Randy was tailing slowly behind as he tried to run with 4 duffle bags under his arms. Lita was out of breath when she finally reached the check-in and once there she let the bags fall to the floor. Randy soon caught up to her and quickly checked in the 6 duffle bags onto the plane, before the pair had to run to Gate 34C to make sure that they made it onto the plane too. Randy was now leading and Lita was trailing a little as she had to keep adjusting the bag slung over her shoulder. Randy kept glancing back over his shoulder to make sure he hadn't left the red head behind. The pair soon reached Gate 34C, over the other side of the airport and managed to take their seats on the plane just as the pilot announced Flight 2107 were ready to take off towards LA.

Lita sat back in her seat as she tried to regain her breathRandy, on the other hand, seemed completely fine and half laughed at the state his travel companion was in.

"Looks like someone's getting a little unfit," Randy said cocking an eyebrow at the red head.

"Bite me, Orton," Lita sarcastically threw back at him.

"Don't temp me, babe!" Randy said raising his eyebrow at her as a cocky grin spread it's way across his face.

Lita rolled her eyes and turned her gaze outside the airplane window. Had there not been anyone else around, and she didn't want to make a scene, and had Randy Orton not graciously offered herself the window seat, she might have slapped him for that remark and for calling her 'babe' again. She had also made a truce with Randy for their sake for these next two weeks at least. They were going to be around each other for practically 24 hours a day, 7 days a week for 2 straight weeks and their job required them to be together and civil for the public. It was also make the a trip seem like a little vacation if they were at least civil and friendly to each other, even if it just was an act and even if it just was for the 2 weeks.

"Do you like flying?" Randy said addressing the red head.

Lita turned around to face him.

"Yeh, I don't mind it," she shrugged "Much prefer boats though."

"Oh, really?" Randy inquired.

"Yep," Lita said yawning.

Randy smiled.

"You look like you need some sleep_," _Randy said as the Diva yawned once again.

"That sounds good," Lita said settling into her chair "Goodnight."

Randy shook his head at her with a smile on his face.

"You don't minddo you?" Lita abrupty said opening her eyes.

Randy shook his head again.

"No, you go for it," Randy said "Get some sleep."

The red head nodded before closing her eyes. Randy took a second to just look at her before he leant back in his chair as the plane took off. Leaving Manhattan for LA.

**A/N: Well, I updated as soon as I could because now I'm on holidays for the next 4 weeks, so I'm busily writing so I can get you guys as many chapters before I get busy when I get back to school. Anyway, sorry this chapter wasn't so interesting but it was kinda like a connecting chapter between the last one and the next one - Chapter 15 - Dangerously Alone - which I do promise to be alot more interesting! ;) Hope you like the story so far! Don't forget to please read and review! I love hearing what you guys have to say about my story! READ AND REVIEW:) Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxoxox**


	15. Little 'Accidents'

**Chapter 15 - Little 'Accidents'**

It wasn't until the sun had gone down that Lita's eyes flickered open and she woke to find herself still on the plane. Her hazel orbs were blinking furiously as they tried to adjust to the bright fluorescent lights overhead. She then realised that she was lying. Her body stretched outacross the two seats and her feet dangling off the edge of her seat. She brought her right hand up to brush a piece of stray red hair from her face and then realised that infact her left hand was entwined with another hand that wasn't hers. She had a pillow and that pillow was infact stirring from beneath her. Still feeling a little drowsy, the red head turned from lying on her side to lying on her back and she came face to face with reality. She was infact lying in Randy Orton's lap and her left hand was entwined with his. He was, however, sitting upright in his chair. His eyes were still shut yet slightly flickering, probably caused by Lita's movements. The Legend Killer's blue eyes soon flickered open and the first thing that caught his glance was the red head, lying in his lap.

"Oh my god," Lita said "Sorry."

Lita immediately sat bolt upright in her proper seat. Her eyes set dead ahead.  
"I have no idea how that happened," Lita quickly added before Randy could get a word in. She finally turned to face the man himself.

"Sorry," she repeated.

Randy simply shrugged his shoulders as he yawned.

"Seriously don't worry about it, Li," he said shaking his head "You were really tired, you fell asleep and you obviously moved in your sleep. Eventually I fell asleep too and this is how we ended up. No big deal."

"Yeh, you're right," Lita said calmly in agreeance.

She started nibbling on her bottom lip as she nodded. Randy smiled as he noticed her.

"What?" Lita said fixing up her hair as she noticed Randy was looking at her and half laughing.

"Do you know you nibble your bottom lip when you're nervous?" Randy said smiling at the red head.

"Yeh, I know," the red head said nodding "Stacy's always telling me how cute it is."

Randy laughed.

"It is though," Randy smiled at the red head as he watched her loosely tie her red locks into a ponytail at the back of her head.

"What is?" Lita said with eyes full of curiosity as he turned her attention once more to the Legend Killer sitting beside her.

"That thing you do with your bottom lip," Randy said as he maintained her gaze "It is cute."

Lita simply rolled her eyes and smiled, shaking her head.

It was only a few hours later that Flight 2107 landed in LA. Randy and Lita were soon out of the airplane, into the LA Central Airport, and being picked up in a WWE black stretch limo to take them to their hotel in downtown LA. Once arriving at the Hilton hotel, the pair's bags were taken up to their room while they checked in at the reception.

"Good evening, welcome to Hilton, I'm Jessica, how may I help you?" The blonde receptionist inquired as Randy and Lita made their way to the reception desk.

"Hi Jess. Can I call you Jess?" Randy inquired as he smiled at the receptionist behind the desk.

Young, blonde, bright blue eyes, Hilton uniform clad and with a name tag that read 'Jessica' no doubt.

"Jess is fine," The receptionist said smiling back "Now, is there any I could possibly help you with, Sir?"

"We have reservations for World Wrestling Entertainment, please, miss," Randy said smiling his million dollar smile at the pretty girl behind the counter.

The blonde started blushing madly as she started typing into the computer infront of her. All Lita could do is roll her eyes at the scene unfolding infront of her.

"Yes, we have one reservation here," the receptionist added as she looked up at the pair from her computer "For Miss Amy Dumas and Mr Randy Orton."

"That's the one, thanks," Lita said nodding.

"OK, I'd like to see your driver's licence or passports for identification and then you should be right to head up to your room," the receptionist said as she smiled at Randy.

The pair showed the girl their driver's licences before she handed them the key to their room.

"Room 677," she said as she handed the key card to Randy "It's the 2nd room on the left on the 6th floor. Just swipe your card to enter. Hope you enjoy your stay and don't hesitate to call here if you need any assistance or have an inquiries."

"Thank you miss," Randy said winking at the receptionist as he and Lita made their way towards the lift.

Lita shook her head and turned to Randy.

"You are unbelieveable," Lita commented as the pair entered the lift.

"What?" Randy said in defence as the lift closed "I was simply being friendly. Now what floor are we on again?"

Lita rolled her eyes and pushed the button 6.

"Level 6, Einstein," she said as the lift started to ascend.

Just as the blonde at reception had said, Room 677 was the 2nd room on the right. After much fumbling and unsuccessful attempts, Lita snatched the card out of the Legend Killer's clumsy hands and decided to open the door herself. Without fail, the door opened first go. Randy huffed as the door opened.

"That was just luck," he said as the pair entered the room.

Lita simply snorted at him as she inserted the card into the electricity holder to get some light into the room. A little surprise awaited then, though, as the room light's flickered on.

"Great!" Lita said sighing "Just one Queen bed."

She was absolutely right. Smack bang, in the centre of the room was a Queen size bed. No two single beds, as requested, could be found in the Room 677.

"Hmm," Randy pondered as he looked to be analysing the Queen bed.

"Hmm what?" Lita interrogated as she placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at Randy Orton.

Randy simply took one look at the red headand then headedfor the phone on one of the bedside tables next to the Queen bed. Lita watched him as he punched some numbers into the receiver.

"_Good evening, This is Jessica, how may I help you."_

"_Hey Jess," Randy said smiling into the receiver "It's Randy Orton here from Room 677."_

"_Ah, yes," The receptionist said with a smile "Mr Orton, how may I be of some assistance?"_

"_Well, you see," Randy continued "We specifically requested that we wanted a room with two singles and not a Queen bed. So, you see we have a little problem."_

"_OK," Jess said as she started typing away on the computer infront of her "Well, I'll just check to see if we have any free rooms with two singles, and if we do we'll be able to move you up into one of those."_

"_That would be absolutely fantastic," Randy said "Thank you very much Jess."_

"_You're welcome, Mr Orton," she replied "Now, I'll just be a couple of moments so if you wouldn't mind holding."_

"_Not at all," Randy said._

Randy covered the receiver with his palm and turned to face Lita.

"She's going to see if they have any spare rooms with two singles, and if they do, they'll bump us up to one of those," he said to Lita.

Lita simply gave him two thumbs up before a voice on the other line of the phone could be heard again.

"_Mr Orton, are you still there," Jessica inquired as she returned to the phone call._

"_Absolutely," Randy said with a smile._

"_Well, I'm sorry, Mr Orton," she said "Because of peak season, there are no available rooms with two singles. Everything is booked out. However, I might be able to get someone from room service to bring up a fold out bed to your room, but that'll be only tomorrow morning. Is that OK?"_

"_That's fine, Jess," Randy replied "Thank you very much for your help. Goodnight."_

Randy put down the phone and turned to the red head, whose eyes were once again filled with curiosity.

"Well, they couldn't find us a room with two singles, or another room in general because they're all booked out," Randy explained "But, they said that tomorrow morning, someone from room service will be able to bring up a fold out bed."

Lita pondered the thought and shrugged.

"OK," she simply said.

"So, do you mind sharing the bed just for tonight?" Randy asked gently.

"Yeh, I guess," Lita said moving to her suitcase to search for her pyjamas "I'm not going to be that mean and make you sleep on the floor."

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed in defence as he, too, headed over to unzip one of his duffle bags "I could have made you sleep on the floor!"

"But you wouldn't have done that to a woman, now would you Mr Legend Killer?" Lita said as she continued to rummage around in her suitcase.

"Not to a woman," Randy said turning to face the red head "But I would have done it to you."

"Bite me, Orton," Lita said sticking her tongue out at the 3rd generation superstar.

"Like, I said babe. Don't temp me!" He said cheekily back.

"Don't call me babe, Orton!" Lita exclaimed throwing one of the pillows from the couch at the man.

"Ouch!" Randy pretended to exclaimed in pain.

Lita simply rolled her eyes as she headed into the bathroom with her pyjamas.

When the red head emerged from the bathroom after having a shower she saw Randy just about to get into bed. She also noticed his novelty boxer shorts that she couldn't help but point out.

"South Park, huh?" The red head said making her way over to the other side of the bed.

Randy looked a little confused before he looked down at his boxers.

"Yes, actually," Randy said as he pulled back to sheets of the queen bed. Lita doing the same on the other side. "Now, South Park, is quality TV."

"You are such a kid!" Lita said as she hopped into bed.

"Hey, I'm not the one wearing Hello Kitty pyjamas pants, now am I?" Randy said eyeing the red head's pink Hello Kitty pyjamas pants. Lita chucked a little under her breath.

"I'm a girl, so it's OK," Lita said as she fluffed her pillow.

"Oh, so it's not OK cause I'm a guy?" Randy said as he hopped into the bed.

"Exactly," Lita said looking triumphantly at him "And besides, these are stylish."

Randy shook his head and laughed at the red head.

"You're a such a weirdo, Li," he said as he watched her ruffled her fiery red locks.

"I know," she said smiling at him "Goodnight."

Lita turned her back towards the Legend Killer as she snuggled into the bed. Randy looked at her for a moment before doing the same. He flicked the light switch next on the bedside table and the lights went out.

It was the sunlight pouring in the window that woke Randy Orton up that morning. His eyes opened and shut until he got used to the light that was slowly filling the room. He glanced over at the bedside table clock. _7.01am. _As tempting as it was to just go back to sleep, he knew that he and Lita had a 10am press conference and autograph session at the Staples Centre, and a limo would be picking them up at 9am.

It was then, that Randy noticed a mass of red hair splayed across his chest and upper body. Blinking again he noticed it was because his chest was being used as a pillow by none other than his travel companion, Lita. Her head was resting comfortable, by the looks of it, on his chest, one of her hands splayed across his abdomen, and her body was right up against his. He also found that one of his arms was securing fastened around her small waist. He couldn't help thinking about how much he liked the feeling, despite the fact that he knew he hadn't intentionally decided to move there. Just the feeling of her in his arms made him realise how much he wanted to her hold her everytime her saw her. How he just wanted to stay like this for the rest of the day. However, realistically, he knew it wouldn't be possible without the two starving, stinking and becoming unemployed soon after. Realistically, the moment would end soon enough when the red head awoke form her peaceful slumber. It wasn't long after that the sunlight interrupted Lita's sleep and the red head's eyes soon flicked open. As soon as her eyes were open she realised the position she was in, as she felt the arm around her waist move. It wasn't long before she put two and two together and realised that that arm was Randy Orton's, and the chest she was resting on belonged to him two. She slowly moved her body upwards so she was sitting, which enabled Randy to have his arm back. After blinking again at the brightness of the sunlight coming in through the window, Lita came face to face with Randy Orton.

"God, you like to move in your sleep, woman," Randy said with a smile on his face "First the plane, now this."

"Hey!" Lita said in defence as she yawned "It's not like I intentionally did it!"

"Sure you didn't," Randy said grinning at her from ear to ear "I woke up and I was drowning in your hair."

"Yeh, well I woke up and you had me in a bear hug," Lita said cocking an eyebrow at the 3rd generation superstar.

"Oh, you loved it babe," Randy said resting back into his pillow.

"Don't call me babe!" The red head exclaimed back.

"Yeh, whatever," Randy said grinning at the red head once more "Babe."

"You're an asshole, Randy!" Lita said moving to get out of bed.

She rolled her eyes, as she crawled off the bed, yet not before Randy Orton's hand connected with her backside.

"Excuse me!" Lita said jumping around to face the Legend Killer "What was that for?"

"What was what for?" Randy said innocently.

Lita simply turned heel and entered the bathroom to get ready.

When the red head exited the bathroom, Randy was already dressed. Clad in a plain white sweat shirt, dark blue shorts, joggers and a black cap the Legend Killer was rummaging through his duffle bag frantically.

"Lost something else, Orton?" Lita said leaning against the bathroom door as she watched Randy search his bags.

"Yes, as a matter of fact," Randy said looking up at her "Have you seen my cell?"

Lita shook her head, before her eyes settled on the bedside table. Rolling her eyes she spoke again.

"That wouldn't happen to be the cell on your bedside table, would it?" She said raising her eyebrows causing Randy to turn towards the bedside table. Upon realising it was infact his blue cell phone sitting there, he headed over and grabbed it.

"Why, my phone," he said turning to the red head as he held up the phone in victory "What would I do without you, Li?"

Lita rolled her eyes again.

"Probably lose your head if it wasn't screwed on, Orton," she said with a smile "Now, you ready or what?"

Randy shoved his cell in his shorts pocket.

"Yep, let's go," he said heading for the door, with Lita just behind him.

After a short trip in the limo, Randy Orton and Lita soon arrived in downtown LA. They were dropped out around the back of the shopping centre they were meant to be appearing in. The pair were simply instructed to sign autographs this morning and copies of the new WWE DVD, which would no doubt keep them busy for at least two hours, if not more, as it was a Saturday, and downtown LA was an extremely busy place at this time of day. The new WWE DVD featured all the WWE romance story lines over the past 20 years and the matches that formed as a result of. Vince McMahon thought it best that Lita and Randy do the marketing of the DVD as they were the current 'it' onscreen couple in the WWE. Eric Bischoff had agreed to it, after much dispute with Vince about Randy and Lita being absent from 2 episodes of Monday Night RAW at such a crucial time (the lead up to Wrestlemania), and now Lita and Randy had become the official spokespersons for the new DVD.

Lita slowly peeped her head through the black curtain beside her. There was the stage in the middle of the shopping centre and she could already see that a large audience was forming. There was a long table set up on the stage with two chairs, no doubt for herself and Randy to sign autographs. She couldn't quite make out of the merchandise sitting on the far end of the table but she could only assume that there would be the usuals. T-shirts, photographs, posters and, of course, the new DVD.

"How big's the crowd?" Randy spoke in her ear as he tried to share the red head's peep hole.

Slightly jumping at the sound of his voice in such proximity to her ear, she closed the curtain and turned to face him.

"Fairly big," Lita commented "I'd say no less than 100 at the moment."

Randy nodded.

"Doesn't surprise me," he said nonchalantly "I mean, the Legend Killer is here today."

Lita rolled her eyes as a cocky grin spread across the 24 year old's face. _I mean, what could you expect? He's Randy Orton. _

"Hey, by the way," Lita said suddenly striking a thought in her mind "Do you have any idea what's on the DVD?""

Randy paused for a minute.

"I have absolutely no idea," Randy shrugged with a little worry rising in his tone "I thought you'd have watched it."

Lita shook her head getting a little worried herself.

"Mr Orton and Ms Dumas, we're ready to start," a blonde man dressed in black said as he approached the duo.

He then starting walking off and the pair decided to follow suit. As they walked, Randy leant down and whispered in the red head's ear.

"Just make something up," he said.

Lita smiled. The blonde man stopped and turned around to face the duo as they came to the entrance onto the stage.

"OK," he started as he glanced down at his clipboard "Well, you two just have to get out there and introduce the whole thing and then you can sit down to sign autographs and so on. Just make the introduction brief, just introduce the DVD and whatever."

Lita felt a lump in her throat as she started to panic. _Maybe, I should have watched that DVD! _However, before she had time to speak, she heard a voice speak over the loudspeakers.

"Ladies and Gentlemen!" It spoke as the crowd went wild with screams. Lita looked to her left and saw a man sitting in the corner with a microphone in his hand. No doubt, the voice on the loud speaker belonged to him.

"Welcome to Palm Beach Pacific Shopping Centre!" He spoke again

"How are you all feeling this morning?"

Lita panicked, but became excited all the same as she heard the huge roar of screams and hollers being yelled in response to the question. It wasobvious that the crowd was growing.

"Today we have a very special event happening here and only here up until 2pm this afternoon," the voice continued as the crowd quietened down "The WWE has hit Palm Beach today, so are y'all ready to rumble?"

The crowd once again roared with screams and applause. Lita's heart was beating faster and faster with each second.

"So, firstly, ladies and gentlemen, let me introduce to you our first very very special guest," the man spoke "He is a 3rd generation superstar and the Legend Killer! Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, Randy Orton!"

Randy Orton grinned as he heard the screaming of the fans beyond the black curtain, and turning to face Lita with a mile he stepped through the black curtain with a black microphone in hand. The audience started screaming louder as they caught sight of Randy Orton an Lita shook her head. _This can't be good for his ego! _

"And our very special guest, is definitely no lady to mess with," he voice continued, Lita stopped breathing when she realised he was talking about her. This was silly and she knew it. She'd been on stage a million times before. Every week without fail she was up on stage to parade herself in front of hundreds of thousands of fan and yet here she was at a small autograph signing as she was a nervous wreck. Trying to calm herself down and ease the feeling of the butterflies in her stomach, she took a few long breaths as the voice over continued. "Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome to the stage, Lita!"

Lita grabbed the black microphone being handed to herby the blonde man who'd addressed her before. Taking a huge deep breath she stepped through the curtain and into the public view.

Plastering a smile on her face, she waved as the audience started going wild as they caught a glimpse of the Queen Of Extreme. Seeing Randy standing in a spot at the front of the stage she walked towards there to join him. Throwing him a short smile she turned to face the audience before her. There were now, at least, double the amount she had originally seen from behind the black curtain. As the audience finally calmed down, Lita turned to Randy as he lifted the black microphone up to his lips.

"Well, good morning, Palm Beach!" Randy exclaimed causing the crowd to burst out again.

Lita smiled as she too lifted the microphone up to her lips.

"How y'all feeling?" She spoke pumping up the crowd as they started screaming and cheering again.

"Well, Lita," Randy said into the microphone as he turned towards the red head "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

Stopping herself from blushing on stage at his choice of words ('sweetheart'?) she spoke again.

"Fantastic, Randy," she smiled "Yourself?"

"Pretty damn good," Randy replied "Now do you think we should probably explain this new WWE DVD to these people out here?"

"I dunno," Lita said glancing out into the audience "Do y'all want to know about this new WWE DVD?"

Practically all the audience was now screaming at the top of their lungs as they jumped up and down behind the barricade between the audience and the stage. Lita turned to Randy.

"Well, Randy," Lita said smiling at the 3rd generation superstar "I think you better tell them then."

_I'll get you back for that one Li! _He looked at her innocently smiling at him! _I have no idea what to say! ARGGGG! _

"Well, we all know that on Smackdown and on RAW, there's more that goes on than a few punch ups and fist fights in the ring," Randy said improvising "There's what goes on backstage. And especially what goes on backstage that the cameras are able to capture."

"Love-triangles, relationships, betrayal, lust and anything else you could possibly think of relating back to love has happened backstage at the WWE and travelled back into the ring, creating some of the best matches of all time!" Randy continued.

"Exactly!" Lita said making the save for Randy. The red head thought that maybe the 3rd generation superstar had suffered enough improv. - for that morning anyhow.

_Thank you Li! _Randy thought as he gladly let the red head take over.

"Where would the WWE be without the famous Kurt Angle - Stephanie McMahon - Triple H love triangle?" Lita said addressing the audience "Or the Dudley's vs the Holly's sparked by a little romance between Molly Holly and Spike Dudley."

"Love and War: The WWE Romances, highlights every major romance angle the WWE has seen in the past 20 years," Lita continued "featuring behind the scenes footage, in-ring matches and battles in the backstage! This one is definitely one you won't wanna miss!"

Lita stopped talking and glanced over at the Legend Killer, as an indication that it was back to his turn to speak.

"Don't forget to grab a copy of the all new DVD, available here today, as well as WWE souvenir posters, photos and T-shirts," Randy said gesturing towards the far end of the table covered in merchandise "Lita and I'll be here until 2pm signing autographs and copies of the DVDs, as well as taking photos if you like, so knock yourselves out!"

Randy saluted the audience before him and Lita moved to their seats behind the long table. The shopping centre security moved the audience into a line-up for merchandise, photos and autographs.

Lita and Randy sat comfortably in their seats as fan after fan passed by them asked them to sign a WWE photo of Lita or Randy, or a poster, or a copy of the new DVD.

"Hey there sweetheart," Randy said addressing a blonde fan as she stopped infront of him "Can I sign this for you?"

The girl nodded as Randy sent her a million dollar smile. Lita glanced over at the blonde and Randy Orton. The fan looked to be about 16 or 17. Relatively tall, tight tank top, short skirt, stiletto heels. She was practically worshipping the man Randy Orton as he signed a copy of the new WWE DVD and a photo of himself for the girl.

"There you go!" Randy said as he finished signing and handed the girl's things back to her.

"Thank you so much Randy!" She said beaming.

Then all of a sudden, she lunged forward and kissed Randy smack of the mouth. Lita stared him shock as the girl broke away from Randy. The Legend Killer sat there stunned at what had just happened. Lita all of a sudden felt something inside her click and she had a feeling succumb her in that moment looking at that blonde as she was escorted away by security. Replaying that kiss between her and Randy Orton over and over in her mind again and again. She suddenly shook her. _Why do I feel so weird all of a sudden? It was just a fan. He just got a kiss from a crazed fan that's all! It meant nothing. He won't remember it in 5 minutes. It was a meaningless little kiss, yet it's bothering the hell out of me? Wait... Am I jealous? No. No. No. No, I'm not jealous. There's nothing to be jealous about. It was just a silly little kiss. He didn't return it. He doesn't even know her name! God, Lita you are jealous! No, I'm not! Not not not! _The red head sighed as she smiled at the next fan that appeared infront of her.

"And what's your name?" Lita said smiling at the girl infront of her.

"Melissa," she girl stated returning the smile.

"That's a really nice name!" Lita said as she started to sign the girl's copy of the new DVD.

She was oblivious to the fact that Randy Orton was glancing over in her direction as he watched her interact with the fans.

"Is that story line with you and Matt Hardy on the DVD?" The girl asked as Lita finished signing the girl's copy.

"It should be," Lita said smiling as she handed the girl back her DVD.

"That's good," the girl commented "That's my favourite one!"

"Oh really?" Lita inquired.

"Yeah!" The girl replied as she took the DVD in her hand "You two make such a cute couple! Thanks for signing my DVD, Lita!"

"You're welcome," Lita said as she managed a smile at the girl.

It was only then that she felt Randy's eyes shift from her onto the same girl that had just been infront of the red head. Randy felt something inside him snap. _God, what was that? It was just a silly statement from a little girl. It meant nothing. She was just expressing her view! You know, she shouldn't be allowed to just speak her mind like that! It was just a silly little thing to say. Who cares if she thinks that Matt and Lita make a cute couple? I do obviously! No I don't! It's none of my business. It doesn't concern me. Doesn't involve me. Then why am I getting so uptight about it? Am I jealous? No! No! _

A few hours passed before the red head and Randy were cleared for the afternoon. Every fan who had lined up for an autograph had left happy, with at least one piece of WWE merchandise under their belt. Lita and Randy were informed that they were free to leave the shopping centre, and after having checked their itinerary and realising they didn't have to be anywhere until later that evening, the pair finally decided to head back to the hotel and take a swim in the pool at Lita's request. Randy had finally given in to join the red head by the side of the pool and the pair headed downstairs.

"How could you not want to take a dip on a day like today, Randy?" Lita asked as they stepped into the lift "I'm burning up, it's so HOT!"

Randy looked at the red head with a cocky grin on his face going to speak.

"No, wait!" Lita spoke before Randy could get a word in "And don't even think about saying I'm feeling hot cause I'm with you!"

Randy smiled.

"Actually, I was just going to agree with you on the weather actually being quite hot, but I didn't want to go down to the pool originally because I was being lazy," Randy commented with a smirk on his face.

Lita rolled her eyes.

"Smart ass," she mumbled under her breath.

"Why thank you," Randy replied smiling at her.

As soon as the pair had arrived pool side, it wasn't long before Randy was just standing there in his boardies. His perfectly tanned and flawless upper body bare and exposed to the piercing rays of afternoon sunlight.Lita turned away from him as she removed her shirt over her head, not only to make sure her breasts were still in her bikini top but also to stop herself from looking at the perfect exterior of Randy Orton. Randy found his eyes also travelling, settling on the red headas she took her shorts off so she was standing before him in a bright red bikini. He gazed at the body he saw infront of him. Randy had only ever seen Lita in her wrestling attire and her pyjamas which usually covered a lot of flesh, so today when she was standing there without any obstructive clothing, he couldn't help himself from checking her out. As she turned around to finally face him his eyes travelled from her flawless facial complexion and no doubt, settling on her chest for awhile (medium sized breasts he noted), travelling down her washboard ABS and lingering on her perfectly shaped and tanned legs.

Looking around, Lita was surprised to see no one else at pool side. She had assumed they had all decide don the beach which was just on the other side of the hotel. Randy had suggested the beach, but the red head had explained her dislike for sand in her hair and salty water and had persuaded the Legend Killer to the pool. Thinking about the Legend Killer, Lita glanced over at Randy and caught him looking at her with a mischievous smile on his face.

"What?" Lita asked suspiciously as he remained looking at her.

Stepping towards her, he started moving backwards around the pool. Sticking to his pace, she listening as he spoke to her across the distance between them.

"I just remembered that I never got you back for chucking me in the deep end this morning at that autograph signing," Randy said as he continued to walk towards the red head.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked genuinely confused for a moment.

"Um... I dunno," Randy said playing dumb as he picked up his pace "How about asking me to explain the frickin' DVD!"

Lita chuckled a little as she too picked up her pace to meet Randy's as they continued to circle the pool.

"I thought you'd like that," she said evilly smiling at him.

"Well, you've had your fun then, I'm presuming, at my expense?" Randy said as he continued walking.

Lita also continued to walk around the pool in her skimpy red bikini, maintaining her eye contact with the Legend Killer as she satisfactorily nodded at him.

"Well, at your expense," Randy started "It's my turn!"

Suddenly picking up his pace to a low run the Legend Killer attempted to catch the red head as he made his way over to her side of the pool. Gathering his intentions before he moved, Lita was more than well aware that she had to run in the opposite direction in order to not be caught. However, she soon started laughing and found him gaining on her fast. Realising he was a lot faster than her it was only a few more rounds of the pool before he caught right up to her. Swiftly and smoothly grabbing her around the waist he tossed both of them into the pool.

The red head gasped as she found her way to the surface of the water in the pool. Breathing heavily she came face to face with Randy Orton who was smiling deviously at her. He too was now completely soaked as he stood up in the pool.

"You're such an idiot, Orton!" Lita exclaimed as she splashed the 3rd generation superstar.

Randy continued to smile as he swam a little way away from her to avoid her splashes. The red head then flicked her long red locks out of her face and it was then that she suddenly saw Randy's expressionless face. He kept his eyes on her but he said nothing.

"Lost for words, are we Orton?" Lita interrogated "Now that's a first! People'd pay to see that!"

Randy smirked at the red head as he saw something red floating closely next to him.

"Just as much as they'd pay to see a topless Diva," Randy grinned at the red head as he picked up her floating red object and held it above his head.

Lita's face soon turned the same colour as her hair as her arms immediately wrapped themselves around her chest. She gave Randy a death stare as he looked very amused to have her red bikini top victorious held above his head.

"I believe that's mine, so if you wouldn't mind I'd like to have it back now!" Lita exclaimed trying to hide her embarrassment infront of the young cocky Randy Orton.

"Oh, I don't think I'll give this back, just yet," Randy teased her as fingered the red bikini top.

"Randy Orton!" Lita exclaimed "Give that back this instant, you sick freak!"

Randy sent the red head a cocky grin as he could easily see he was winding her up. He actually found himself enjoying teasing her and making her mad.

"You know," Randy said as he started to swim in a circle around the red head "You're cute when you're angry!"

"Piss off Orton!" Lita raised her voice at him as he continued to torment her "Give me back my top!"

"No," Randy said as he looked from Lita to the piece of red material in his hand "I think I might just add this to my collection."

_God, I love winding her up. _He thought. Lita sent him the dirtiest look, but the Legend Killer seemed oblivious to it as he continued to close in on Lita.

"You're sick, you know that!" Lita fired back at him.

"So, I've been told, babe!" Randy said winding her up again, knowing that she'd hate his choice of words.

"Bite me, Orton!" Lita exclaimed once again.

"I've got a better idea," Randy calmly said.

Suddenly, the 3rd generation superstar lunged forward and grabbed the red head around the waist, drawing her closer to him. In one quick movement the pair's lips connected in a heated, passionate kiss. Knowing that she couldn't fight the urge she had everytime he came within 1 foot of her, she kissed him back. He soon grasped her upper thighs as he lifted her up in the water. Her legs immediately fastening around his waist as the kiss continued. Using her hands around his neck, she pulled him closer to deepen the kiss. What a sight the two must have been. He standing in the middle of the pool. She latched onto his body like a leech with her legs wrapped around his waist. His arms wrapped securely around her waist with one hand still grasping her red bikini top.

The feeling of her lips on his was intoxicating the 3rd generation superstar. He could feel her soft, delicate fingertips toying with the short hairs on the back of his neck and it was driving him mental. The way she kissed him, the way she touched him made him feel like he had never truly felt the touch of a woman. She touched him differently. She toyed with him, teased him, made him want it so badly. He knew how much he hated a tease, but he loved to hate the way Lita teased him.

His mouth moulded with hers perfectly. His tongue filled every crevasse in her mouth. It was amazing. Just the way he kissed her sent her over the edge with desire to have him. The way he kissed her, the way he touched her. His firm grip held her securely around her waist. His thumbs brushed the soft skin of her lower back. Gently tracing circles with his thumb pads. God, she tried her hardest to fight him. Yet, without force he was able to make her succumb to the little voice in her head that was telling her to give in. Give in to the burning passion and desire that rose in her everytime he touched her or everytime she looking into his baby blue eyes. When she could see past his cocky and arrogant exterior. When she could see the real Randy Orton.

One of her hands soon sought out his as their fingers slowly entwined. She soon found herself guiding his hand up the smooth surface of her torso. Gently brushing her skin she moved his hand up until it reached her chest. Letting her set the pace, he was intrigued as she placed his hand on her breast. Settling his hand to cup the fleshy mould the red head pushed his hand onto herself as she urged him to touch her. She didn't care right now. She just wanted what was here before her. She wanted him to touch her. She wanted him to ignite all her senses. Taking her lead, the 3rd generation superstar didn't hesitate to continue what they started in that backstage closet a week earlier. Continuing to kiss the red head square on the lips, he started to massage the flesh mould, now in his hand. He smiled against her lips as a soft moan escaped her mouth. He responded by kissing her deeper. His tongue seeking out hers once again, as he continued to fondle her soft breast.

Suddenly feeling a soft breeze on her shoulders her mind suddenly blanked out.

_Tears flowing down her flawless face. Her eyes red and puffy. Her hands were clammy, her forehead damp._ _She stood motionless outside in the rain. The night was dark and cold. The soft breeze was tingling on her skin. She was completely drenched, every item of clothing clinging to her quivering body. All she could see was blood. Lots of blood. Blood everywhere. Her ears ringing as she replayed the scene in her head. People everywhere. Mixed voices. Then a blood curdling scream._

Lita pushed Randy away immediately and tried to distance herself from the 3rd generation superstar. Randy was surprised at her sudden change of heart. She was just floating before him in the water, still without her bikini top, giving him a very nice view of her clothing free upper body. The 3rd generation superstar would have tried his luck and attempted to get the red head back into his arms, but that was before he noticed the state she was in. Her arms soon wrapped themselves around her shaking body. Her face was pale and ghostly white. Her hazel eyes looked dead ahead and glazed over. She was breathing heavily as her chest rose and fell with every breath. Randy attempted to move closer to her as a tear ran down her cheek, but she quickly shifted away from him. She made her way to the edge of the pool without a word uttered from her lips. Once out of the pool, she wrapped herself in a towel before she headed back towards the hotel.

_What on earth! _Randy was dumbstruck. _What the hell just happened! One minute she's fine and then the next she looks like she's seen a ghost or something. _Randy didn't know what had gotten into the red head but it looked as though one little thing had triggered an obviously painful memory that the red head had not shared. A very painful memory that had sent her into shock. Eyes glazed over, pale face and trembling body. Randy sighed as he looked at the red head's bikini top still in his hand. After all that, and she still hadn't managed to get it back. However, he was sure that getting her bikini top back was the last of the red head's worries at the moment. Giving it back to her was also the last of his worries at the moment. At the top was getting to the bottom of this painful memory. Lita's painful memory.

**A/N: Ok! Ok! I know I lied! This chapter was supposed to be Dangerously Alone, but I had to leave it to the next chapter. So, until then I needed another filler to make the story run a little bit smoother! I'm extremely excited about writing from here on as this is the point in the story where everything will happen that you least expect to happen! Everything's going to start changing for every character mentioned in this story! It's all going to start getting very very very interesting! You won't see any of it coming, but I assure you you'll love it! Anyway, as for the usual, thanks everyone for reading and reviewing although I'd love to see more of you reviewing please! The number of reviewers is declining and I'd really like to get to know what you think of each chapter! So, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! If you want the next chapter, please read and review because I won't post it unless I know that a lot of you are interested in reading it! Until next time,**

**Mrs Bridget Orton**

**Xoxox**

**PS: By the way, on the topic of Randy Orton's engagement... Does anyone know what his fiancé, Samanatha, looks like? Has anyone seen any photos of the lucky girl? Does anyone know anything about her?**


	16. Dangerously Alone

**Chapter 16 - Dangerously Alone**

Two weeks seemed to have completely flown by. Amoungst signing autographs for hours on end, promoting the same DVD, attending press conferences and meetings, Randy and Lita couldn't wait to have their last day of this promotional trip to themselves. No schedule or itinerary to follow. Just a whole day to do whatever they pleased in sunny LA. Eric Bischoff had generously decided to give the pair a day off during the two weeks, and that day was today. This day off also gave them a day to relax before tomorrow when they would fly to Miami, Florida, for Monday Night RAW. Randy was scheduled to defend his Intercontinental Championship in one on one competition with Chris Jericho and Lita was scheduled for a Bra and Panties tag team match with Stacy Keibler, against Trish Stratus and Victoria.

During these two weeks, Lita and Randy had managed to stay on speaking terms and avoid any awkwardness that sparked right from day one of this promotional trip, after a short lived sexual encounter down by the pool. Lita's flashbacks of her abortion had ceased after that day, much to the red head's relief and Randy Orton had managed to restrain himself from asking about her sudden change of heart that day. Another thing that suited the red head fine. For Randy and Lita, travelling, accommodation, work and leisure time was spent together these last 2 weeks, so it was no surprise that the two had managed to become very close during the trip. It was also no surprise that there were other close sexual encounters during the last 2 weeks.

_FLASHBACK_

"_You're so stupid sometimes Randy," Lita said trying to control her laughter, which only made the smile on her face widen._

"_Hey," Randy said defending himself "How was I supposed to know that they weren't complimentary!"_

_Lita relaxed further into her chair as she watched Randy lying on the bed infront of her._

"_You know you're going to have the hotel staff up here looking for that hair drier," Lita laughed._

"_I'd like to see them try and take it off me!" Randy stated folding his arms and trying to be taken seriously._

"_Jessica would be thoroughly disappointed in you, Randy," Lita said in a mocking tone, batting her eyelashes and imitating the blonde receptionist "Oh, Randy. I thought you were better than that. I thought I could trust you."_

"_But Jessica," Randy said playing along, before throwing his head back and sighing melodramatically "Oh, whatever am I going to do without you darling!"_

_The red head couldn't restrain herself and burst out laughing at the sight of the Legend Killer being a drama queen. Literally. She had never seen him like this before. She honestly never thought that Randy Orton, of all people, could be so witty and funny. Even when he wasn't being sexist or vulgar, or telling sexist or vulgar jokes. He made her laugh so often and so hard, that she found herself enjoying their time together. Just the time they had with just the two of them. Him and her. _

_Randy brought his eyes up to look at the red head and he couldn't help smiling as she looked so incredibly happy. He didn't think he had ever seen her laugh so hard before these 2 weeks, and now it seemed to him that she was laughing every day. Even if it was at his expense. Even if it was at him. He was just happy that he could see her this happy and know that he was a part of that. A part of making her happy. A part of making her feel good. A part of her finally opening up and being herself around him. When all her defenses dropped. When, even for just a second, he could see the real her. _

"_You know I don't know what I'd do without you," Lita said, which earned an eyebrow from Randy. Immediately noticing and realising what she said she quickly finished her sentence "For amusement, I mean."_

"_Uh huh," Randy said in disbelief._

_Before an awkward silence had time to fill the room, Lita quickly launched into conversation in the hope to save herself some face. _

"_So, you want the bed tonight?" She asked suddenly getting up and rummaging through her suitcase for her pjs. _

"_It's OK," Randy shrugged as he propped himself up onto his elbows as he remained to lie on the bed "You have it again. Couch doesn't bother me."_

_Lita stopped what she was doing and eyed the 3rd generation superstar._

"_You sure?" Lita said "In all due seriousness Randy, you sure you don't want the bed?"_

"_Positive, Li," Randy said sitting up on the bed and fixing a gaze with the red head "You go ahead and take it."_

_Li eyed him suspiciously before putting her hands on her hips and addressing the 3rd generation superstar again._

"_I'm going to pay for this later right?" Lita said cocking an eyebrow._

"_No," Randy said playing innocent "You'll just owe me later."_

_Lita snorted "I think I've given you more than is necessary already Randy, I don't think I owe you anything."_

"_And why not!" He asked as he slid off the bed and slowly made his way over to her._

_Each step he took, he was getting closer to her and each step was a chance for Li to make a break for it, but she didn't take that chance. For whatever reason, she was frozen still in her spot, eyes fixed on the man before her._

_Randy soon came within a foot of the red head and that was when he stopped. _

"_Randy," Lita finally managed to say through her dry throat._

"_Yeah?" Randy said nonchalantly._

"_I can't," Lita stumbled over her words, realising there was no easy way to say what she wanted to say "I'm with him."_

_Randy didn't budge. He simply brought a hand to her face and put a stray piece of her red locks neatly behind her ear. Her eyes rose to meet his. Hazel getting lost in his baby blue orbs. Blue orbs that looked so innocent as they stared the red head down._

"_Do you want this?" He asked softly as he closed the gap further._

_She could feel his breathing on the fine hairs on the back of her neck, and soon enough she left his lips brush the soft fleshy surface of her neck._

"_Whether or not I want this, I'm with him. It doesn't matter. That's irrelevant. I'm not that type of person," Lita was letting whatever was running through her mind run straight out of her mouth. _

_However, the 3rd generation superstar seemed completely careless towards her response and moved to deepen the kisses he was placing on her neck._

"_Li," he said inbetween the soft butterfly kisses he was trailing all over her neck "Just answer the question. Do you want this?"_

_His left hand now moved to the small of her back to push her body closer to his. She remained frozen in her tracks. Afraid that one simple movement could trigger the response she wanted or in oppose, the response she didn't want. Suddenly, Randy's attention towards the red head's neck stopped and the 3rd generation superstar came to her eye level. He looked at her for a moment unblinkingly before he took the risk and advanced forwards. His lips brushed hers before she backed away._

"_I'll take the couch," she said "You take the bed."_

_Lita quickly moved to the bathroom with her pjs in hand. Closing the door surely behind her._

_Randy Orton again took his place on the bed as he sighed. _

_END FLASHBACK._

That was just one close encounter, but no matter how frequent or far those encounters went, the relationship between Lita and Randy had yet to progress anywhere. Sure there were the occasion kisses, and relating back to the pool incident, there were also those incidents that clearly displayed that the two had an underlying sexual attraction for each other, but it wasn't that easy. There were obstacles in the way. Obstacles standing between Randy and Lita. Between them being together. The person being Matt Hardy, and yet the most important one being Lita's inability to trust Randy Orton or let him get that close to her as a result of one night. One Secret. One year ago.

The red head stirred in the bed as her eyes finally decided to flicker open. Her mind forcing herself to see the new day, as much as her tired body resisted. Her and Randy had been out all night sighing autographs at a twilight autograph session at the LA Jetty. As late as the event was, Lita wasn't surprised to see at least 70 die hard WWE fans lining up for autographs from her and the Legend Killer. The pair finally finished into the early hours of the morning, and Lita had completely crashed. She fell asleep the moment her head touched the pillow on arrival back at the hotel room. She once again left Randy Orton with the couch, for the 3rd night in a row, even though they were meant to be switching every alternate night. However, Randy, being the gentleman he is, didn't argue. Didn't make a fuss. He simply took to the couch, even if his long frame disagreed with the length of his sleeping place. He simply dangled his legs off the end of the couch and slept.

Rolling over onto her other side, she found the young man she was sharing her hotel room with, as her eyes settled on the circular table Randy Orton was seated at. He was slouching back into his chair as he was writing on a piece of paper that sat on the table infront of him. He'd pause every now and then to chew on the end of his pen, as if he was thinking, and occasionally take a sip from the coffee cup infront of him before resuming writing.

"Good morning!" Lita exclaimed suddenly which caused the Legend Killer to jump in surprise as he quickly turned to face the red head who was still under the covers in the Queen Bed in their hotel room.

"Finally up, are we sleepy head?" Randy said as he smiled at the red head before turning back to his writing.

Lita chose not to respond to the Legend Killer's remarks as she usually would have. Instead she silently threw the covers off herself and went to get up. She rolled out of bed and adjusted her tank top before making her way over to the Legend Killer. Randy only drew his eyes away from the paper to look at the red head as she sat down on the chair opposite him. She widely opened her mouth to yawn as she did so. She slouched back into her chair and smiled at Randy as soon as she noticed him looking at her.

"What are you writing?" Lita said as she glanced over to the piece of paper Randy was writing on.

"Oh," Randy said as he looked down at the piece of paper infront of him, like he forgot it was there for a second "Just a letter to my mom."

"Your mom?" Lita asked in disbelief.

Randy Orton. Legend Killer. Self-proclaimed Lady Killer. Writing a letter to his mommy?

"Yeah," Randy said surely as a little smiled crept its way across his handsome young face "I like to keep in touch with her, and she doesn't really like talking on the phone, she can't turn a computer on so that rules out email, so I write to her. Tell her what I'm up to. Tell her how I am. Find out how she is. How the family is."

Lita paused for a moment and half smiled at the 3rd generation superstar seated before her.

"What?" Randy asked suspiciously as the red head stared at him with a smile on her face.

"Oh, nothing," Lita said brushing it off as her gaze fell to the piece of paper on the table before moving back to Randy's bright blue eyes "I just never thought you were that type of person, you know. I just never knew that you were such a 'family' person, I guess."

Randy smiled.

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Li," Randy said.

"Really?" Lita said sarcastically "I thought I would have learnt it all in 2 weeks!"

Randy half laughed as he rolled his eyes at the red head. He then watched as she picked up his coffee cup and took a swig of his coffee.

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed.

He then watched as Lita scrunched up her face.

"Oh my god, Orton!" Lita said as she stuck out her tongue "How many bloody sugars did you put in his!"

"Only 5," Randy said innocently.

"Oh my god!" Lita repeated as she reacted to the extra sweetness in Randy's own 'special' coffee.

"Now, that's why you don't go and drink other people's coffee's!" Randy lectured her as he shook a finger at her.

"You could have told me that about 5 seconds ago, before I drunk that sorry excuse for a coffee there!" Lita said as she pointed to the ceramic cup infront of her "Yuck!"

Randy half laughed at the red head as he propped his elbows up on the table.

"So, Lita," Randy said changing the subject "Today is out day off."

"So, it is, Randall," Lita replied as she brought one of her knees to her chest.

"So, what are we going to do?" Randy asked.

"Shopping!" Lita exclaimed flashing her pearly whites at Randy Orton.

"Why, oh why, did I let you pick what we were going to do today!" Randy grumbled as he tagged behind Lita, carrying all of her shopping bags in his hands and under his arms "Why?"

Lita had insisted that they start the day off with shopping along the peer, which was completely lined with designer shops. Calvin Klein, FCUK, Gucci, and DKNY were just some of the designer labels printed on the bags that Randy Orton had been given to carry while Lita continued giving her plastic a work out.

"Oh, stop complaining, Randy!" Lita said over her shoulder at the man tagging just behind her "It's not that bad!"

"Hey, you're not the one lugging around 5 ½ thousand bags full of the same stuff, just from different stores!" Randy said as he continued to walk, eventually catching up to the red head.

"It's not the same stuff!" Lita defended herself "And besides I bought you stuff too!"

"And what exactly would that be?" Randy asked as he cocked an eyebrow at the red head "That perfume sample that weird old lady gave us in Calvin Klein."

"Yes, and by the way that's a very nice fragrance for men. It's a new Calvin Klein one," Lita said as Randy rolled his eyes at her "And I bought you that really nice, expensive Gucci tie that you liked."

"Oh yeah," Randy said in defeat, as he'd forgotten about that.

He couldn't argue with that. Lita had very generously bought him the most expensive tie on the rack in Gucci, saying that the blue matched the colour of his eyes. She had refused to leave the store without it, even though he had insisted that it wasn't necessary. He had to admit, it was very cute and very attractive to see a beautiful woman swooning over how handsome he looked in simply a tie that she claimed brought out the blue in his eyes. And he guessed it wasn't too bad watching her try on those 10 thousand outfits in each store, especially the bikini's! When it came to bikini's he wasn't complaining! It wasn't too hard telling her that she looked gorgeous in that dress or beautiful in that top either.

"See," Lita said proving her point, and breaking Randy's chain of thought "And you liked that red dress I bought from DKNY too!"

"Yeah, cause it looked really good on you," Randy said honestly looking at the red head.

Slightly blushing, she quickly smiled at the Legend Killer.

"Thanks," she said.

"But you know," Randy continued, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth as he had a very pleasant visual "That dress'd look even better on my bedroom floor."

Randy half laughed as Lita playfully slapped his arm.

"Now, just for that remark," Lita said as she raised her eyebrows at Randy "I'm going to go into these two shops, even though I originally wasn't going to, and try on every outfit in the store! So, ha!"

And with that, Lita simply waltzed into the store as Randy tagged along close behind. He sighed as he adjusted the bags under his arms, but smiled at the same time. _Yeah, you deserved that one Randy._

"Finally!" Lita said collapsing on the bed as they finally the pair finally arrived at their hotel room.

Randy closed the door behind him and half laughed at the sight of the red head sprawled across the bed.

"I thought that movie was never going to end!" She exclaimed as she stared at the ceiling, as she lay on her back.

"Hey!" Randy said in defence as he dropped Lita's shopping bags on the hotel room floor "That was a good movie!"

Lita rolled onto her side to face Randy as she cocked an eyebrow at him.

"The whole movie was just blood, guts and people dying! How can that be classed as a 'good' movie!" Lita questioned "There wasn't even a proper story line!"

Randy simply took a seat on the couch so he was still facing the red head.

"I had to put up with your endless hours of shopping, so it was only fair that you put up with 2 hours of watching a movie I wanted to see!" Randy said as he relaxed further into his chair.

Lita simply nodded at his last remark and turned back onto her back so she was facing the ceiling.

"Man, I don't think I could eat another thing after that seafood buffet at lunch!" Lita said still facing the ceiling.

"Yeah, I'm with you there, babe," Randy said smirking and waiting for a reaction by the red head at his choice of words.

"Don't call me babe, Orton," she said as she turned her head to look at him "I'm warning you!"

"Oooo!" Randy said pretending to be scared "And what are you going to do about it, babe?"

He was teasing her now and she could tell it by the cocky grin plastered on his face. Then suddenly in one swift motion, she picked up a white pillow on the bed next to her and hurled it at the Legend Killer. The pillow reached Randy before he could react to it, and therefore, it hit him smack in the face.

"That!" She remarked as Randy picked up the pillow she'd just thrown at him.

She fully expected him to hurl the pillow back at her immediately and was surprised when he didn't. Randy Orton simply stood up, with the pillow still in hand, and slowly stepped his way towards her with a small cheeky smile on his face. Lita started to sit up on the bed as the Legend Killer started getting very close to her. Then without warning, Randy simply jumped onto the bed, just as Lita quickly jumped off. Lita simply smiled at the Legend Killer as he had missed her. Randy quickly stood up and was now on the opposite side of the bed to Lita. Locking eyes the pair waited for the other to move. Almost like a game of chicken. It was when Lita cocked an eyebrow at the Legend Killer that she run around to the other side of the bed to try and catch her. Always one step ahead, Lita jumped onto the bed and ran towards the other side of the room. Randy then started chasing the red head all around the hotel room. Each time, her agility just enabling her to slip right through his fingers.

"Randy!" She squealed as he almost caught her again "Stop it!"

"Not a chance babe!" Randy said continuing to pursue her "You started this, you finish it honey!"

Lita couldn't help giggling as she continued to run from Randy. Then, all of a sudden, Randy lunged and crash tackled Lita to the bed, ending the chase. Lita burst out into fits of laughter, causing Randy to laugh just at the sight of her pinned to the bed with his body. The laughter soon settled down and Randy spoke.

"Hey, what time is it?" He asked the red head who was still lying on the bed underneath him.

She craned her neck around to face the alarm clock on the bedside table.

"6:50pm," she stated as she looked at the Legend Killer again "You got somewhere to be, Orton."

He smiled at her.

"No, actually," he said sitting up on the edge of the bed "There's one more place that we need to go to."

"And where would that be?" Lita asked curiously as she watched the Legend Killer stand up and put a Nike cap on his head.

"You'll see," Randy said as he headed for the door "C'mon."

Lita hesitated before getting up, sliding on some shoes and heading out of the hotel room door with Randy Orton.

"Randy, can I please at least know where we're going?" Lita asked as Randy continued to drive their rental car through downtown LA.

"You'll find out when we get there, Li," Randy simply stated as he kept his eyes on the road.

Lita shut her mouth and relaxed into the chair. She was so curious about where the Legend Killer was taking her. He hadn't mentioned his at all throughout the whole day. Was he meeting up with someone? Was he collecting something? Was he trying to drag her into another one of his war movies? Lita couldn't quite think of what Randy had in store for them this afternoon. She knew that both of them were quite tired and weren't into doing anything physical tonight, and she knew that they needed an early night for their flight tomorrow as well as being prepared for Monday Night RAW, so where on earth was Randy taking her!

Lita's chain of thought was broken when Randy suddenly stopped the car. Lita's eyes darted outside the car and she found that they were at the Jetty, at the same place they'd been signing autographs yesterday. Randy simply got out the car and Lita followed suite as her eyes darted around the jetty.

"Randy?" She asked curiously "What are we doing here?"

Randy smiled at her as he took her hand.

"C'mon," he said as he led her across to the docks.

The docks were completely deserted. No one else was around except for the two of them. The dock was lined with all kinds of boats from yachts to speedboats. Lita didn't speak as the pair continued to walk along the dock hand in hand. They finally reached what looked to be the Jetty office and Randy led the red head inside the small shack. Once inside the shack a voice came from behind the counter.  
"Mr Orton," the man said "Right on time."

The man behind the counter was short and stumpy, and was scratching his bald head. He was simply dressed, in an oversized T-shirt and shorts. He smiled an almost toothless grin as his bright green eyes settled on Randy and herself.

"As always, Pete," Randy replied as he approached the counter with Lita in hand.

"And is this the missus, Mr Orton?" Pete said as he smiled at Lita.

"Oh no, this is one of my co-workers," Randy said as he turned to face Lita "Pete this is Miss Amy Dumas. Li, this is Pete, who owns the Jetty."

"Nice to meet you," Lita smiled at the man.

"The pleasure's mine, missy," the man said as he shook Lita's hand.

"So, is she all set to go?" Randy said changing the subject as he gazed down at his Rolex.

"Absolutely!" Pete said as he opened a drawer behind him and rummaged through it.

A few seconds later he closed the drawer and handed Randy a gold key.

"She's that one I showed you the other day," Pete said as Randy took the key "Dock 12."

"Thanks, Pete," Randy said nodding to the man behind the counter "I'll bring her back before 10pm, OK?"

"That's fine, Mr Orton," Pete said smiling at the pair "You two have fun."

"We will," Randy said as he and Lita headed out of the shack, still holding hands.

Once outside the shack, Lita turned to Randy.

"And what was that all about?" Lita asked curiously as she eyed the Legend Killer.

"C'mon," Randy said as he starting Lita again, completely ignoring her question.

The two continued down the docks, until they stopped at Dock 12. Lita looked at Dock 12 and saw a brand new white speedboat tied to the dock. Randy released Lita's hand and jumped down into the speedboat, offering his hand to Lita to follow.

"Randy, what are you doing?" Lita asked.

She still had no idea what was going on.

"Trying to get you to join me in this speedboat," Randy stated.

Lita rolled her eyes.

"No, I mean, what are we doing here?" Lita asked still eyeing Randy as she remained on the wooden docks.

"You said you liked boats, didn't you?" Randy stated as he inserted the key into the ignition and started up the speedboat with a roar.

"_Do you like flying?" Randy said addressing the red head._

_Lita turned around to face him._

"_Yeah, I don't mind it," she shrugged "Much prefer boats though."_

"_Oh, really?" Randy inquired._

"_Yep," Lita said yawning._

Lita thought back to the plane trip from Manhattan to LA and she had infact stated that she did prefer boats to planes. She just couldn't believe that Randy would have remembered that. She couldn't believe that he had organised to take her on a boat ride specially because she had stated her preference for boats. She didn't think that Randy Orton would go to so much trouble just for a little thing like that. Actually she didn't think that anyone would go to so much trouble just for a little thing like that. It was sweet. It was really sweet, and she liked it. It meant something to her to know that someone actually listened to the little things she said. Randy Orton really was something. Something special.

"So, you joining me?" Randy asked as he broke Lita's chain of thought and silence.

Lita smiled at the Legend Killer before jumping from the dock into the speedboat.

"Aye Aye Captain!" The red head said saluting the Legend Killer.

Randy smiled at her before untying the boat, and they were off.

Randy drove the speedboat right out into the middle of harbour so the two had a very nice view of LA by night at the Jetty. Being a Sunday night, it was surprising that there were not many people on the streets or at the Jetty. Lita closed her eyes as she stood up the front of the boat. She could feel the soft sea breeze against her skin and she could smell the saltiness of the sea spray. Her fiery red locks were streaming behind her as the wind ran through her hair. It was an amazing feeling to be out in the middle of the harbour at night. In the middle of the sea. She opened her eyes and admired the stars in the sky above, and the bright crescent shaped moon amoungst all those little stars. Turning to face the captain she spoke.

"I never knew you could drive a speedboat," Lita said as Randy turned to face her.

"Well, Li," Randy said as he took a sharp right "That's one more thing you now know about me."

The Legend Killer smiled at the red head and she could only smile back.

Lita then glanced at the speed-o-meter of the speedboat.

"How fast does this thing go?" Lita asked looking at Randy once again.

Randy smirked.

"Let's find out!" Randy said before speeding up suddenly, which almost threw Lita off balance in the boat.

"Woohoo!" Lita screamed as the speedboat raced ahead, cutting the calm sea water at night.

Before the two knew it, almost 3 hours had passed on that boat and they had spent most of their night out at sea. At 9:30pm, they started to head back to the Jetty to return the boat to the docks. Soon, Lita could see downtown LA and the docks on the horizon and so she turned to face Randy, who had finally slowed the boat down to a reasonable speed as they approached the harbour.

"Thanks Randy," she said causing him to turn and face her.

"For what?" He questioned.

"For tonight," Lita said as she looked out at the harbour "It's been really amazing! I really had an awesome time out here on this here boat!"

"Glad you liked it," Randy commented "I thought you might."

He turned to red head.

"Thanks, I really appreciate this," she said once again with a smile.

He smiled back, "You're welcome Li."

Upon returning to their hotel room, the pair had been completely silent. Lita had retired to the balcony of the hotel room and Randy was lying on the bed thinking. He had had the most amazing time with Lita on that boat, and he was glad to know that she appreciated him going out of his way just to make her last night in LA something to remember. He didn't have to rent that speedboat, or even take her out at all, knowing how tired she was from a long day. But he did it anyway. Even if it was just to see that smile on her face. Even if it was just to see her that happy. Seeing her happy made him happy, and that was enough for him. God, she really was an amazing woman, and he couldn't believe how fast these two weeks alone with her had gone. He didn't want to return to the WWE tomorrow. He didn't want to return to his world of work, Evolution and reality. He could have stayed in LA, in this hotel room with Lita forever. That's how he felt right now. He wanted to be with her every waking second of the day. He wanted to wake up, like he had for the past 2 weeks, and be able to see her and know that she was right there with him. He wanted to be able to spend every day and every night with her. He wanted her to know how much he cared for her. He wanted her to know how much she meant to him and how much these 2 weeks alone with her had meant to him. How much he'd enjoyed spending all this time with her. Dave was right. He wanted her to know how much he loved her.

"Li?" Randy said got up from the bed and he joined the red head on the balcony.

"Yeah?" She said switching her gaze from the starlit sky to the Legend Killer.

"I need to know something," he said as he stepped closer to her.

"What?" She asked, a little confused.

Randy hesitated for a moment before he spoke.

"Do you love him?" Randy asked as he now stood in very close proximity to the red head.

"Not again Randy," Lita said closing her eyes and sharking her head "Please don't. Don't ruin this day now with pushing that. Please."

"I need to know," Randy said gently back trying not to push his luck too far.

"Why?" Lita whined as she met his baby blue eyes "Why Randy?"

"Because I love you." It came straight out of his mouth before he could even think.

Lita could feel a lump rising in her throat and she just stood there, stunned.

"You," she said slowly and meekly, still in shock of his words "What?"

"Why?" She continued "I'm moody. Restless. Forever biting your head off..."

"Annoying. Childish. Headstrong," Randy continued her list.

She nodded, and opened her mouth to speak, but the Legend Killer cut her off.

"But then again," he continued "You're smart. Talented. Beautiful. Funny. Sweet. Amazing."

"I love you Li," he said again.

This time his voice was more sure and clearer.

"I love you. I love everything about you," he continued despite the tears he could see welling in the red heads' eyes.

"You're you, and I love you for it all. I love everything about you and I always have. You are the most amazing woman I know and being with you makes me a better person. Being with you makes me happy."

Lita still remained completely still and speechless. She couldn't believe she was hearing this. She couldn't believe who this was coming from. She couldn't believe this was real. A single tear rolled down her cheek, but before she could wipe it form her face, Randy's hand took care of it for her. His large hands cupped her small face as he brushed away her tears. She caught his gaze as he spoke again.

"I'm not expecting anything," he said softly, keeping her gazing "I just wanted you to know. I care about you, Li. God, I love you and I will always be here for you, no matter what. No matter how things are. Despite the way you feel about me."

The Legend Killer then released her face and took one of her hands. Bringing her it towards his face, he gently brushed the back of her hand with his lips, maintaining her eyes contact. With that, he then stepped inside the hotel room and left Lita standing alone outside on the balcony. It was only a matter of seconds, however, before she managed to speak despite her shock and surprise she was feeling at that very moment.

"Randy!" She called from the balcony which caused him to turn around and look at her.

With tears still streaming down her face, she moved. She ran into the hotel room in the 3rd generation superstar's direction. She ran straight at him and straight into his arms as she wrapped her legs around his waist. His arms wrapped surely around her waist as he caught her. She immediately pulled him closer at the neck as her lips connected with his. A kiss full of passion and sexual desire. A kiss, that without hesitation, he returned. It wasn't long before his tongue sought out hers as the kiss deepened. Suddenly, she then broke the kiss as she gasped for air. Seated in his arms, their foreheads touching, she spoke again.

"I love you too," she whispered through her deep breaths as her hazel eyes met his blue ones.

Once he had heard her say it, it was as if that was his cue to resume that heated kiss they'd started before. He captured her lips with his once again and their tongues began to dance. He made sure he had a safe grip around her waist with his left hand before his right hand started to roam across her body. He needed to touch her. He needed to kiss her. He needed her. He wanted her, in this moment. Here and now. His right hand soon found her chest and his hand cupped her right breast underneath her shirt. Kneading the fleshly mould, he listened for the short gasps that escaped the red head's mouth. It was not long before her hands released his neck and darted to the hems of her shirt. As he removed his hand from her breast, she swiftly ripped her T-shirt off her body, over her head, and threw it across the room. As soon as she had succeeded in partly undressing herself, Randy took full advantage of the situation at hand. His hand once again found her breast and cupping it, this time the left one, with his large hand he dipped his head as his lips connected with her other breast. Lita's breathing became faster and more desperate as Randy released all his sexual desires onto her. She could only hold him tightly as he continued to have his way with her. A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth as he carried her towards the Queen bed in the centre of the room, and in one swift motion, Randy and herself gently fell to the bed. Lita's hands quickly grabbed Randy's neck as she pulled his lips towards hers. He kissed her back as his hands cupped her face in return to deepen the kiss. She wanted him. She needed him now. He was sending her over the edge. Making her want him. Making her want it more than she ever wanted anyone before.

Her hands soon moved to his back to rip his white singlet from his body. The kiss broken only for a short second as the Legend Killer's singlet slipped over his head. Lita's hands immediately went to his chest as the desire to touch him overtook her. She felt every crevasse of his tanned and muscular chest, as he hands roamed all over his toned upper body. Randy couldn't believe the extent she was turning him on. Like her fingertips ignited his senses as they danced on his soft flesh. His hands moved south as he covered her breasts with his hands again. Kneading and massaging them gently, he could hear the red head moaning against his lips at the feeling. His hands soon moved further south as he sought out the buckle of her jeans. Once the buckle was conquered he slid her jeans off her legs, trailing kisses from her feet, up her legs and soon up to her belly button as she lay before him in merely her underwear. He then moved himself up to kiss her once more. His lips started gently sucking on the soft flesh of her neck. In return, she started nibbling on his ear lobe. She soon found a sensitive spot that seemed to be driving the Legend Killer over the edge.

She smiled at the Legend Killer as she came face to face with him again. Randy soon advanced forwards as his lips gently reached hers. He smiled back at her, against her soft lips. She then broke the kiss only to whisper in his ear.

"I love you Randy."

"I love you Bella," Randy softly whispered in reply in her ear between kisses.

Smiling on the inside, she knew. She knew that this was real. She knew that he really did care for her.

**A/N: Well, hope you like this chapter! I tried to get it done as fast as I could for y'all! Thanks for all the reviews! It's been great hearing that you like my story! I'll try and get the next chapter up ASAP. I hope this chapter has lived up to your expectations since I mentioned it! So, until next time, please READ AND REVIEW! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxoxox Ps: Oh and if anyone has any pictures of Samantha, Randy Orton's fiance, I would be very grateful if you could send them to my email mrsbridgetorton because I'd love to see what this lucky girl looks like! xoxox Until next time!**


	17. Waking Up To Reality

**Chapter 17 - Waking Up To Reality**

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Lita's eyes flickered open as she swung her arm to hit the alarm clock that was waking her up at this time of morning. She soon realised it was, in fact, her cell phone ringing and vibrating like crazy on the bedside table. Hesitating and contemplating letting the silly contraption ring, she finally groaned as she sat up in the bed and grabbed her cell, flipping it open.

"_Hello?" She croaked as she used her free hand to run her fingers through her messy red locks._

"_Hey baby!" The voice spoke on the other line in a chirpy morning voice._

_Lita froze and that lump rose in her throat again as she recognised that voice._

"_Bella?" The voice asked again._

"_Hey Matt," Lita finally managed as she swallowed hard "How are you?"_

The red head suddenly felt a surge of guilt over take her as her eyes wandered around the hotel room and finally found a certain 3rd generation superstar lying in the Queen bed beside her. His naked upper body exposed to the sunlight streaming in the window. His head was buried in the white pillow beneath his head, one of his arms propped up underneath that head. His other arm was slung over the red head's waist over the doona. Lita pulled up and adjusted the sheet she clutched to her naked body as she listened to the voice coming from her cell phone.

"_Yeah, pretty good," Matt replied on the other line "Did I wake you up?"_

"_Yeah, you did, actually," Lita replied trying to sound cheerful as she glanced at the bedside alarm clock._

_6:34am. _

"_Well, look I guess I'll catch up with you when you get back tonight, but I just wanted to check up on you," Matt replied into the phone._

"_OK, that sounds good," Lita said yawning into the receiver._

"_I miss you, Li," Matt said._

Lita swallowed hard as tears started to well in her eyes. She quickly brushed them away as they started trickling down her face.

"_Yeah, I miss you too, Matt," she managed through her tears "I'll see you tonight."_

"_Bye Bella," Matt said "I love you."_

The tears started falling as he uttered his last three words.

"_Bye," Lita said as she flipped her phone shut quickly._

The tears started streaming down her face as she threw her head into her hands. She started sobbing into her hands as she drew her knees up to her chest.

"What have I done?" She mumbled as she continued to cry.

She soon felt a hand snake around her waist as Randy Orton sat up in the bed. Randy had heard the whole conversation as he too had stirred when the red head's cell phone rang. He gently pulled the red head towards him as he embraced her small frame. She willingly fell against his chest as she continued to cry. He could feel her tears on his flesh as she buried her head into his chest. Randy decided to not say a word as he continued to hold her. He gently stroked the back of her head and her long fiery locks as he tried to calm her down.

"I couldn't say it," she finally spoke as she continued to sob into Randy Orton's chest.

"What, Li?" He asked gently as he continued to stroke her head.

"I couldn't tell him I love him," she said as she sniffled.

Randy simply sighed as he held the red head tighter. She couldn't tell Matt that she loved him, yet those three words - 'I love you' - seemed to roll so smoothly and naturally off her tongue when they were followed by his name. If only the reality were that simple. Yet, even though she could tell him that she loved him and he knew that he could tell her it straight back, they weren't together. She wasn't his. She was someone else's. She was Matt Hardy's. She was with a man she couldn't even tell she loved.

Randy's thoughts were soon shattered by the abruptness of the red head as she suddenly broke free of his embrace as she secured the bed sheet around her naked body. Her gaze fell on the white sheets on the bed before they shifted upwards to fall on the Legend Killer. She swallowed hard and brushed away some stray tears as her gaze shifted again before she opened her mouth.

"Look, Randy," she started softly "Last night was..."

"Don't say it, Li," Randy interrupted softly which caused the red head to look him in the eye again.

Into the blue eyes that once again spoke vulnerability and confusion. Those blue eyes that the red head only knew too well. He knew what she going to say.

"It was a mistake," she continued, ignoring the Legend Killer's request.

"Don't say that Li," Randy soothed as he brushed her bare arm with her back of his hand.

She immediately pulled away from his touch as she shifted uncomfortably with the white bed sheet wrapped around her body.

"Well, it was," Lita said again, trying to fight back the tears "I drop my guard for one second and you take advantage of me!"

"Hey, don't even try and pin this on me!" Randy exclaimed in defence "I didn't ask you to run into my arms and make out with me last night, did I! I told you how I felt and I gave you a choice! I didn't make you do anything you didn't want to!"

Lita paused and continued to stare at the white sheet before her. She didn't know what to say. Randy was right. She had initiated last night's act, when she ran into the room and jumped into the Legend Killer's arms.

"Last night was a mistake, Randy," the red head finally managed softly.

"How can you say that!" Randy suddenly exclaimed "How can you honestly say that last night was a mistake!"

"What else do you want me to say!" Lita fired back as the tears started welling in her eyes "That it was some act of passion and love! I don't think so, Randy, especially not between us!"  
"And what the fuck is that supposed to mean!" Randy snapped back angrily.

"Exactly what I said!" Lita exclaimed again as she shifted further away from the Legend Killer on the bed "Nothing can happen between me and you!"

"Li, it's been happening for 2 weeks!" Randy exclaimed back "On the plane, in the pool, in this room, in this bed. Were they all mistakes!"

"Last night was a mistake Randy!" Lita said avoiding the question "It was just sex."

"JUST sex!" Randy exclaimed in disbelief "Since when is sex ever JUST sex!"

"This coming from the man that has slept with every DIVA in the WWE!" Lita snapped "Like you wouldn't know about that, when all you ever do with women is have JUST sex!"

"You don't know a damn thing about my sex life, Lita!" Randy angrily exclaimed "And this isn't about the WWE Divas, nor is it about who I have sex with! This is about you and me, Li! This is about us!"  
"There is no 'us', Randy!" Lita shouted "Don't you get that! There is no me and you! I'm with him! I'm with Matt!"  
"But is that really what you want!" Randy inquired.

"Who the hell do you think you are telling me what I want!" Lita yelled in response.

"Well, to be frank it doesn't seem like you want to be with him, if you've been kissing me and sleeping with me, and you can't even tell him you love him!" Randy exclaimed.

"My relationship with Matt is none of your business, Orton!" Lita immediately fired back to hide the hurt from that last statement from Randy.

It wasn't the words that hurt the most, nor was it his change of tone or rise in his volume. What hurt the most was the truth that that statement bore. The truth was that she couldn't tell Matt she simply loved him, yet here she was for 2 weeks kissing Randy, sleeping with Randy and telling Randy she loved him.

"Don't you start that shit with me Lita!" Randy warned "I'm trying to work this out, hell I've been trying to figure out what the hell is going on between us for months, but I can't when you won't help me!"

"What the hell do you want from me, Randy!" Lita finally exclaimed, breaking her silence as the tears started streaming down her face.

Rand paused for a moment as he felt his heart sink as he watched the red head cry. He didn't dare advance forwards to comfort her, even though he just wanted to hold her in his arms and made her tears stop. Make all the pain just go away. He took a deep breath.

"I want the truth," he simply said gently as his voice lowered in volume.

"I don't know what the truth is anymore, Randy," Lita said gently as she started to fiddle with the sheet seam.

"Well, did you mean it?" Randy inquired gently as he slowly reached for her hand.

"What?" Lita asked in barely a whisper as she locked eyes with the 3rd generation superstar for a second.

"When you said you loved me," Randy answered.

"Yes," Lita immediately responded softly "I meant it. I do love you."

"And you know how much I love you," Randy commented.

Lita closed her eyes for a moment before simply nodding.

The 3rd generation superstar then gently took her hand in his. The red head's eyes shifting to their entwined hands.

"Then why can't we be together?" Randy asked softly.

"It's not that easy Randy," Lita honestly answered.

"Why?" Randy asked in frustration "If we love each other. If we want to be together, then why can't we?"

"We just can't!" Lita exclaimed as she finally decided to move from the bed, making sure that the bed sheet was securely fastened around her naked body before she stood up.

"Do you want this?" Randy interrogated again "Do you want there to be an us?"

"There can't be an us, Randy!" Lita exclaimed again "I'm with Matt!"  
"Whom you don't even love!" Randy asked as he raised his tone "Why not be with someone you love? Why not be with me if you love me as you say you do?"

"And what about Matt!" Lita practically shouted "How fair is that on him!"  
"I don't think this is about Matt, Lita!" Randy exclaimed back "Push Matt aside for one second and tell me honestly why we can't be together?"

"It's not that simple!" Lita cried as she felt the tears welling in her eyes again.

"Is it Evolution? Is it your job? Is it your morals?..." Randy started.

"Stop, Randy," Lita quietly begged.

"Is it my supposedly 'playboy' ways? Is it something you heard about me?"... Randy continued.

"Stop it, Randy," Lita begged again, a little louder.

"Is it my hair? Or maybe my face? My nose isn't quite right?..." Randy continued completely ignoring Lita's begs to stop.

"Fuckin' hell Orton, stop it!" Lita finally screamed as the tears started streaming down her face.

"Well, enlighten me then Lita, what the hell is it?" Randy exclaimed back finally as he too stood up.

Lita was reduced to tears and sobs as she buried her head in her hands.

Randy mentally kicked himself. _Great job, Randy. Make the girl of your dreams cry! _Randy walked over to the red head and slowly wrapped his arms around her as she continued to sob. She didn't embrace him back. She just fell against his chest as the tears poured down her face. Randy stroked her hair with one hand gently as he held her back with his other hand. After a couple of minutes, Lita's sobs had ceased and she merely occasionally sniffled into Randy's bare chest. The Legend Killer then pulled away from the red head yet held her by the shoulders infront of him.

"Why don't you want to be with me?" Randy asked gently.

"I can't tell you that," Lita said as her eyes refused to meet the Legend Killers.

"What could possibly be so bad that you couldn't tell me?" Randy inquired again soothingly "Please tell me, Li. Talk to me."

"I can't," the red head simply repeated submissively.

"I love you so much, Li," Randy stated softly as he brushed Lita's cheek with the back of his hand "Why can't we be together?"

Lita's eyes were instantly drawn to the Legend Killers at the sound of his last statement. He looked so confused and so hurt at the red head's actions. She wanted to cry and feel him hold her again. She never wanted to hurt him, but if only he knew how much he'd hurt her one year ago. She wanted more than anything to be with Randy right now. She loved him, and she couldn't deny that, but her past was holding her back. Now was the time. The time to finally tell him the one secret she'd kept hidden for so long. A secret that was slowly eating her away inside. One secret that was stopping her from getting involved with Randy Orton. He had a right to know. She knew that a burden would be lifted from her if she told him. Now was the time. Yes! Yes! Yes!

Lita broke from her chain of thoughts and looked at Randy one last time before shaking her head and heading for the bathroom. Slamming the door behind her, she fell in a heap on the floor. Drawing her knees into her chest on the cold bathroom floor, she cried and cried. Her tears falling softly onto the bathroom floor as she tried to mute her sobs. Her heart was being torn in two.

It had been almost ½ an hour when Lita exited the bathroom, still merely wrapped in the thin white bed sheet she entered in. She looked around the room and the 3rd generation superstar was no where to be seen, with his suitcase also missing. A little confused and a little worried, Lita checked the clock on the bed side table and realised that she didn't have time to be confused or worried if she wanted to arrived at the airport on time in order to make her scheduled appearance on RAW. The red head took a deep breath as she got ready. Getting dressed and packing her suitcase the red head exited the hotel room and headed down the lift to reception, where she would hoped Randy would be.

Arriving downstairs with her heavy suitcase, she practically hugged the bell boy when he offered to take the heavy piece of luggage from her. Her eyes immediately scanned the reception in search of a glimpse of Randy Orton. Amoungst the mass of red chairs and tables were more business men than Lita cared to count. All were dressed sharply in clean, black suits with an array of coloured ties. 4 men pasted her by, all dressed in identical suits with matching coloured ties and she winced as the sight of them reminded her of Evolution. It shouldn't have, but it did. Lita's eyes finally scanned the reception area and she let out a sigh of relief as she recognised one of the men at the reception counter to be Randy Orton. She looked at him, sharply dressed in his clean, black Armani suit and clean white dress shirt. A smile tugged at the corners of the red head's mouth as she noticed the blue tie he was wearing. The Gucci tie she had bought him yesterday. She watched as the Legend Killer casually lent on the reception counter and smiled at the person on the other side. A smile that lit up his face. That lit up his blue eyes, that really did match the tie. She took a deep breath as she made her way over to him.

Upon, completing his check out at reception for him and the red head, Randy Orton planned on simply waiting down in the lobby until the red head decided she wanted to come down. If it came to the stage that she wasn't down in 45 minutes, then he would have to come up there and carry her down so they wouldn't miss the plane, but until that situation applied, Randy would just wait for her and give her the time and space she obviously needed. Randy wouldn't deny that he was sick and tired of waiting for the red head, not now, but in general. He'd been in love with this girl for months and he'd done everything possible to try and find out what the hell she held against him. He hadn't even had a chance to make a good first impression! He knew that she had something weighing heavily on her chest, but he hadn't the faintest idea what on earth that could be. Something was bothering her and he knew that that something had to do with him. It hadn't ever been confirmed that this something was about him, but he just had that gut feeling. Upon turning away from the counter his eyes caught the first person he saw. That person happened to be Lita. His breath hitched in his throat as he recognised her. Managing to look effortlessly beautiful as always, she took his breath away as she offered a small smile as she continued to make her way towards him. Casually dressed as usual, Randy noted: pale blue denim jeans, bright red singlet top and her fiery red locks flowing naturally around her shoulders.

"Hey," Lita said as she finally met up with Randy Orton.

"Hi," Randy simply replied as he smiled at her.

Lita smiled back at him. Her smile was one that still held confusion within. Almost a smile of longing and hopelessness only emphasised by the fact that Randy Orton's smile had caused her heart to skip a beat and a breath to hitch in her throat. Her feelings for Randy were getting stronger by the minute. The more time she spent with him, the more intense her feelings for him became. The more and more her memories of pain would resurface. A silence formed between the two before Lita spoke again.

"About upstairs," she started softly, looking deep into Randy's blue eyes "I..."

"Look, Li," Randy interrupted her as he glanced at his Rolex "We better get going if we don't want to miss our flight."

Lita paused for a moment, looking at him, before nodding, which immediately gave the signal for Randy to start heading towards the hotel exit, with Lita by his side. Lita wasn't sure if he cut her off because he didn't want to here anymore of what she said, or whether he cut her off because we wanted to avoid another argument. Either way, Lita decided not to assume anything of Randy and simply walk with the man in silence. Once the pair had exited the hotel, a black stretch limo was parked right outside awaiting Randy and Lita to escort them to the airport for their flight to Miami, Florida.

The limo ride, the waiting in the airport, the plane ride home and the limo ride from the Miami airport to the arena where Monday night RAW would be taking place, all were in dead silence. Randy and Lita had barely spoken two words to each other. Apart from "Excuse me", "Sorry" and "That's OK" when the small red head had attempted to get her very large suitcase off the rotating luggage belt by herself. As a result, she ended up smacking Randy Orton in the shin with the suitcase as he attempted to help her with the rather large item. The pair were almost at their final destination for the day and no doubt, both were extremely tired of travelling up to this point. They were also both physically tired and both were scheduled to be in matches later that night on Monday Night RAW Live in Miami, Florida. Randy had managed to catch 40 winks on the plane ride from Los Angeles to Miami, but the red head hadn't been so lucky. With the million and one thoughts running through her head, the red head had found it almost impossible to try and sleep on the plane. She had spent the hours on the plane simply thinking. Looking out the window occasionally and occasionally glancing to her side and laying her eyes on the fast asleep Legend Killer sitting beside her.

The red headed diva had really dug herself a rather large hole since these 2 weeks on promo and now she had to prepare herself for the consequences of her actions. The situation between her and Randy had already reached the stage where them being alone was classed as 'dangerous territory' for Lita, especially with her current marital status with the Hardy brother, Matthew. These 2 weeks promo had made all Lita's worst imaginations comes true, yet also her best. The best and the worst both involved Randy Orton and the things that he and the red head had got up to. The situations they found themselves in were both good and bad in Lita's eyes. Were wrong and right. Were regretful and amazing. As Lita glanced over her shoulder in the limo, she watched Randy Orton stare blankly out the tinted black window. He looked so relaxed, so calm, and yet deeply engrossed in thought. Lita swallowed hard as she looked out the window to see the Miami arena slowly approaching. She had made up her mind as what she thought was the best thing to do about the situation at hand, so when the limo stopped and she got out. The security guards carried her things while the red head went in search of Matt Hardy.

Randy Orton was extremely relieved to find that the Evolution locker room was empty when he arrived at the arena for Monday Night RAW. He hardly had time to sit down when he had found out that Eric Bischoff had put his match with Chris Jericho for Randy's Intercontinental Title was up first on the schedule. Randy was highly pissed off about that as he was only informed the second he arrived from a middle aged stagehand. The Legend Killer realised there was no point in wasting time being pissed off as he started to lace up his black wrestling boots. He was actually looking forward to being in a match tonight. Wrestling wasn't just some job to him. It was his passion. He loved being in the ring and having that surge of adrenaline rush through his body when he was out there in the spotlight. Tonight was no different, except that tonight, wrestling would be his escape. For the 15-20 minutes of the match he could just forget everything around him and concentrate on his match to keep his title belt. He could forget about that had happened these last two weeks of his life. He could forget about his upcoming match with Edge at 'Unforgiven' for his Intercontinental Title Belt and most of all he could forget about the red head, Lita.

That one little lady had been playing on his mind for what seemed forever. He couldn't even remember a time in the last year when he hadn't at least thought about her once in a day. He'd been waiting months to have his chance with her, and when it finally came it was the wrong time. All his fantasies had come true when the red head had uttered those words, "I love you Randy," in his ear. Yet the timing was all wrong. They weren't together. She was with someone else. They had only just become 'friends', I guess you could say, and after two weeks of being 'friends' they'd slept together. But no matter how bad the timing was, Randy didn't regret a thing. Lita had initiated last nights happenings and Randy simply couldn't control his feelings for her any longer. Kisses shared were shared and clothes were thrown, and before he knew it he woke up with her in his arms. It had been mind-blowing and amazing to say the least, but Randy knew that he wouldn't be satisfied with just sex. It was a strange kind of feeling for him, but he didn't just want Lita for the sex on the rare occasion like last night. He wanted to be with her even if it didn't involve any sex. He wanted to be able to call her his and have her with him all the time. He was in love with the red head and one night with her just wasn't enough.

Randy Orton sighed as he checked his Rolex once more and saw that RAW would be starting in a matter of minutes. He pulled his black 'RKO' shirt off over the top of his head and made his way over to the door.

_Where was he? _Dave Batista thought as he opened the Evolution locker room to find Randy Orton's belongings, but no Randy Orton himself. RAW was to start in a couple of minutes, so maybe he was getting ready for his match. He'd heard something about Eric putting Randy's match fairly early so that Randy could valet for Ric and Dave's defence against Hurricane and Rosey for the WWE Tag Team Championships in the main event. It was a bit harsh for Bischoff to put the boy in an Intercontinental Title defence after being on promo for 2 weeks and having only arrived in Miami earlier on that evening.

He knew that Randy was in the building, after he saw the red head Lita dragging her feet around the backstage area looking fairly miserable. Dave wanted to know what had happened during those 2 weeks and whether Randy had taken his advice. Before RAW would be Dave's only chance of getting to speak to Randy alone, as the rest of the time him and Randy would be with Hunter and Ric, fulfilling their Evolution duties. The 300 pounder headed out of the locker room.

Dave walked the backstage area in a quick walk in an attempt to quickly find Randy before Hunter and Ric arrived. He looked up and down the backstage corridors and even the parking lot before he spotted a man in wrestling trunks headed for the backstage area directly behind the stage. After seeing the tag _ORTON _printed on his ass, Dave started into a quick jog to catch up to him.

"Hey!" Dave said as he caught up to Randy.

A little surprised to suddenly see his best mate next to him, Randy offered a small smile.

"Hey, what's up?" He said trying to sound cheerful.

"Not much," Dave answered simply "How was your little vacation?"

Randy took his eyes off Dave to stare the floor infront of him as he answered.

"Yeah, good," he said in a very unconvincing tone.

"Then why do I not believe you?" Dave inquired as he cocked an eyebrow at the Legend Killer.

This caused Randy to laugh a little as he turned to face his best mate again.

"Nah, it was OK," Randy replied trying to sound casual "You know the usual promo stuff. Gets a bit tiring and monotonous after a while."

Dave nodded but wasn't entirely convinced at his front that Randy was trying to put up. It looked like something was bothering the Legend Killer. He looked like his head was somewhere else and so were his thoughts. Dave could only guess where his thoughts might be. Or actually who is thoughts might be of.

"So, did you tell her?" Dave asked breaking the silence.

"Excuse me?" Randy inquired as he sounded genuinely confused, or maybe he just hadn't been listening.

"Did you tell Lita that you love her?" Dave answered casually.

The Animal waited for a response from Randy as he watched him intently. However, the Legend Killer didn't show a shade of emotion or response on his face after Dave's question. Randy simply continued to stare straight ahead before his blue eyes fell on Dave again.

"Yeah, I did," he replied simply as his voice fell a little quieter.

The two men then found themselves just behind the backstage curtain and Randy spoke again.

"My match is first so you better get going before Hunter starts worrying about your whereabouts," Randy said to Dave as the Legend Killer started to scale the steps to lead him to just beside the RAW stage.

"What did she say?" Dave inquired, ignoring Randy's last comment.

Randy stopped on one step before turning back to face Dave.

"When I told her?" Randy asked.

Dave simply nodded before there was a sudden blast of fireworks from the stage indicating the start of RAW. The two men ignored the fireworks and blaring music as the fans started going wild in the arena. The men simply remaining locked in an intense eye contact. Randy then turned around and continued to climb a couple more steps before pausing and turning to face Dave again. Randy's music then started playing and the Legend Killer adjusted the Intercontinental Title around his waist. He looked at Dave once more.

"She told me she loved me," Randy replied.

The young man then disappeared behind the black curtain and walked onto the stage and into the spotlight.

Lita paced Matt Hardy's empty locker room as she continuously ran her fingers through her fiery red locks. She was all ready for her match that was scheduled to happen half way through RAW. The red head had headed straight for the Hardy brother's locker room as soon as she arrived at the arena and was surprised not to see him in his locker room getting ready. RAW had already started and the Hardy brother was set for tag team action with HBK Shawn Michaels against Edge and Christian. So why wasn't he here? He had a match to prepare for and he wasn't here. Lita started to worry as she finally took a seat on the leather couch in the corner of the room. What if someone had told him about Randy and her. But how would be know about her and Randy? Maybe Randy told someone and Matt over heard. Or maybe Randy told someone and that someone told Matt? What was she going to do if Matt had found out? Would he have come to talk to her? Maybe he went after Randy Orton for retribution, and had jumped the Legend Killer in the back causing Eric Bischoff to go off at him and suspend him and have him removed from the building. Maybe she should go and find Bischoff and ask him. No, he might still be angry and suspend her two as a spur of the moment kind of thing. Maybe Matt was having car trouble? Trouble at the hotel? Lita was freaking out now. She was drawing together all sorts of conclusions. Trying to calm herself down she started taking deep breaths and tried to restrain herself from barging out the locker room door and going to find Matt Hardy herself. The red head began fiddling with her wrist nets when suddenly the door to the locker room flung open.

"Hey you!" Matt greeted his girlfriend as he entered the room with a black duffle bag slung across one of his shoulders.

Lita could only smile as she stood up to greet Matt. The Hardy brother was beaming to see Lita there and immediately headed over to her and gave her a hug before a quick kiss on the lips.

"I missed you baby!" Matt gushed with excitement as he hugged Lita.

Lita merely hugged him back, not saying a work in the process. Matt then turned from Lita for a second as he started to unpack a few things from his duffle bag as he placed the black bag on one of the benches in the room.

"How was your trip? Good?" Matt asked as he started unloading his wrestling gear from the bag for tonight's main event.

Lita still remained silent as she watched Matt without moving. She was quietly staring as she nibbled on her bottom lip. Her hands and arms remained numb at her sides and her legs felt slightly shaky. She knew what she came here to do, but it wasn't going to be easy. She didn't realise just how hard it would be until she saw the smile on Matt Hardy's face when he opened the locker room and laid his eyes on her, but she knew that she had to do it. For Matt and for herself. After a few minutes silence, Matt stopped what he was doing and turned around to face Lita with a puzzled look on his face.

"Bella?" Matt asked curiously as he made his way over to the red head.

When the Hardy brother was right infront of her he gently took her hand as he stared intently into her hazel eyes looking for some answers.

"Matt, we need to talk," Lita finally said softly to Matt.

This was the time. Lita had to make a decision right here and now. She had two options. One was to tell Matt everything that happened between her and Randy on promo and hope that he would forgive her and stay with her, or two was to tell Matt everything that happened between her and Randy on promo and follow her heart. But which road does her heart take? Which option is best? Which option will Lita choose? Or will she chose neither?

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry, to keep y'all waiting for so long! Well, here's the latest chapter so for the usuals: I really hope you like it after having to wait so long for it, and please read and review! Last chapter left me inundated with reviews with lots of awesome comments! Thanks to everyone who did Read and Review the last chapter and I hope you can do the same to this one! Next chapter will be up as soon as possible - this chapter was meant to be longer than this but I got a little carried away so I thought I'd split it into two and put what happens next in the story with the next chapter. Next chapter is entitled 'When Things Could Only Get Worse' which I will deliver to y'all ASAP! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	18. When Things Could Only Get Worse

**Chapter 18 - When Things Could Only Get Worse**

It almost seemed strange to be walking the backstage of RAW for the red head. It had been one month since she'd been on RAW and walked these same backstage areas. After the events that proceeded her first night back on RAW after her 2 weeks promo, the EMTs had recommended that Lita spend some time resting and some time away from the WWE. Eric had finally given in, after discussing the matter with Vince and the Board Of Directors, and Lita had been granted one month sick leave. The red head had spent the entire month away from everybody else. All she wanted was some time alone. Time for herself, and herself only. The only person she'd contacted throughout the entire time was Jeff Hardy. The Hardy brother had taken it upon himself to inform Vikki and Stacy that Lita was in need of some rest and that she wanted some time alone. This meant that Lita didn't have to talk to her friends for one month and this avoided Vikki and Stacy sending a 100 man search party in search of the red head.

Having time to herself finally gave her the chance to think and reassess the difficult times she was facing at this point in time. These last couple of months had been crossroads after crossroads for the red head and she had been forced to chose between this and that continuously in all aspects of life. Especially when concerning her love life.

The red head wasn't scheduled to appear on RAW until next week, but Lita was on her way to see somebody. The red head's mind travelled back to her last appearance on RAW. It hadn't exactly been the best memory, but it wouldn't be one that she would easily forget either. Her 2 weeks on promotion were over and she had faced harsh reality when she set foot in the RAW arena in Miami, Florida last week. She had made what she forced herself to call 'mistakes' with Randy and one month ago she had to face up to those 'mistakes' and the reality of what those 'mistakes' brought.

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Bella?" Matt asked curiously as he made his way over to the red head._

_When the Hardy brother was right infront of her he gently took her hand as he stared intently into her hazel eyes looking for some answers._

"_Matt, we need to talk," Lita finally said softly to Matt._

_Matt simply nodded calmly._

"_OK," Matt said taking a seat on the couch in the room, motioning for the red head to join him "What's up?"_

_Lita didn't accept Matt's gesture to join him on the couch. The red head simply stood where she was. Her eyes intently fixed on the carpet beneath her feet as she fiddled with her pants as her hands remained at her sides. She tried to keep her breathing regulated and tried to soften the subconscious nibbling she was doing to her bottom lip. She knew what she had to say, so why was it so hard to say. She'd started this whole this and now she was in too deep to barely breath. She had to_ _make a decision right here and now, before the situation got the best of her and she would be stuck with all the rest. That had happened too many times already, and the red head shook her head as she mentally refused to let that happen to herself again. Sure she had made her mistakes but she didn't deserve this. She didn't deserve to be living a life of fear and painful memories. Secrets that were melding her with her painful past that she was trying so hard to forget. But until she let those secrets go, she would be stuck with them. _

"_Bella?" Matt asked as he slowly stood up "Are you OK?"  
As Matt uttered the word 'Bella' Lita couldn't hold the tears back any longer as they started to trickle down her face. She bit down harder on her bottom lip to try and stop herself from breaking down because she could feel it coming on. She had to compose herself enough to say what needed to be said, and then after that she could breakdown, but this needed to be said first. _

"_Matt, I..." The red head started as she forced herself to look up and face the Hardy brother._

_She looked into his curious eyes that were so full of love. That love was for her. All his love was for her and she knew it. She knew how much Matt loved her. She even knew that Matt loved her more than she could ever love him. It had been that way the first time they got together, and it was like that now._

"_What is it Li?" He coaxed her gently "What's wrong baby?"_

_The tears continued to trickle and Lita was frozen in her spot. Unable to brush the droplets that were settling on her face. _

"_Matt, we..." The red head started again_, _as she took a deep breath._

"_Bella, please, tell me what's wrong?" Matt pleaded with the red head as he watched her cry. _

_His arms reached forward to embrace her, yet when his soft touch was felt on her bare arm the red head broke down into a mess of tears as she opened her mouth to just blurt out the words._

"_We can't be together anymore!" Lita finally blurted out as she slightly moved to avoid his touch._

_Matt stood there shocked as the red head buried her head in her hands as she continued to cry. The Hardy brother took a step forward in an attempt to embrace the crying red head. He wasn't sure if he had heard her correctly._

"_What?" He asked in simple disbelief._

_The red head waited a moment before looking up from her hands. Her eyes red and puffy as she wiped them with the back of her hand. _

"_We can't be together anymore Matt," she said inbetween her tears "I'm sorry."_

"_But why?" Matt asked as he felt his heart breaking into two._

_She was breaking up with him. The only woman he'd ever loved was breaking up with him. Walking away from him. Leaving him. But why?_

"_I'm sorry Matt," she repeated, not answering the question._

"_But why, Bella?" Matt asked as he tried to search for the answer in her beautiful hazel eyes "Why can't we be together."_

"_We just can't Matt," Lita replied as she continued to sniffle._

_Matt took a step forward and gently ran the back of his hand along the red head's smooth skin of her arm. _

"_Baby, please tell me why," Matt questioned again._

_Lita immediately broke away from his touch before locking eyes with him again._

"_We just can't!" She exclaimed as she started sobbing uncontrollably._

_Before Matt could retort or comfort her, she ran for the door and escaped from the room. Matt frozen where he was._

_She could barely breath as she slammed the door shut behind her. Her breaths were hitched in her throat, the tears still streaming down her face as she started to run. She didn't know where she was running to, but she ran. She ran barely looking up as her eyes remained on the concrete floor underneath her feet. She continued to run until she ran into what felt like a brick wall._

_Almost being knocked off her feet, the wall ceased her running and she was forced to look up from the floor and came face to face with a pair of bright blue eyes._

"_Li?" The voice asked concerned "What's the matter?"_

_Then suddenly a vision over took her as a memory flooded back into her mind._

'_**Blood. Lots of blood. She was lying there. Tears flowing down her flawless face. Her eyes red and puffy. Her hands were clammy, her forehead damp. Her breathing becoming heavier and heavier. Breaths were being drawn faster and faster. Her body was shaking. The pain in her gut becoming increasingly more painful. Then almost like a knife stabbing her, the pain in her gut escalated and she screamed in pain. An ear piercing scream.'**_

_Suddenly the red head felt weak. Her legs felt like jelly and her vision was becoming less and less clear by the second until her eyes rolled back into her head and her legs finally gave way. Her body becoming limp as she fell, however, she never hit the hard, cold concrete floor. Instead she felt a swift pair of arms catch her as her vision continued to worsen. The arms continued to hold her tightly, no intention of letting her go. She felt the person's warm flesh against her cold, shaking body. _

"_Somebody, help!" Randy Orton yelled as he started to panic at the sight of the red head's now limp body lying helplessly in his arms "Help!"_

'_Help' was the last word Lita heard before she completely blacked out._

_END FLASHBACK!_

After that incident, the next thing Lita remembered was waking up in the EMTs room. The room had been empty and she was lying down on one of the beds. One of the EMTs soon came in and checked on how she was doing. After informing her that she was fine and that she simply fainted, most likely due to exhaustion, the EMTs had recommended that she take some time off****and give her body and herself some much wanted and much needed rest. Lita had taken his advice and without telling anyone****she simply ordered a taxi to take her to the airport for the next flight home. According to the EMT, he and some other EMTs had come to help when Randy had called out and the 3rd generation superstar had helped the EMTs bring her here. Randy had been by her side when she was out cold and when Lita left the arena, he was at the time engaged in acting as valet for Ric and Dave's tag team match up and Vikki and Stacy were still oblivious to Lita's state. The EMT had informed Eric Bischoff of Lita's state and classed her as unable to wrestle tonight, therefore forcing the RAW GM to replace Lita with Stacy Keibler in the Bra and Panties match that night on RAW against Trish Stratus.

She had never wanted to hurt Matt.She had never wanted it to end like that, but then again, she had never imagined that she would ever cheat on him. Lita wasn't that type of girl. She wasn't a cheater and she was ashamed of what she'd done. So ashamed that she couldn't bring herself to tell Matt the truth. The truth as to why she was breaking up with him and the truth as to why she was a complete mess that same night on RAW. That truth was Randy Orton.

When she was with Randy Orton, she forgot reason. She forget everything that was right and everything was wrong. When she was with Randy everything seemed right. A hug seemed right. A kiss seemed right. Even making love to Randy Orton felt. Even when all the circumstances and the timing was wrong, it still seemed right. When she was making love to Randy Orton she never once thought about the fact that she was with Matt and not Randy. She never once thought that what she was doing was cheating and that was wrong. That lack of thinking on the red head's behalf had now landed her in a whole lot of trouble. Sure, she'd done the right thing by breaking up with Matt. Not telling him was wrong, but breaking up with him seemed like the only right thing that the red head could do at this stage. Being there no way to turn back time. Now, there was Randy Orton. Before she could even start to getting closer to him, she needed to tell him the truth. She needed to tell him the reason that she had been holding back. The reason she had tried her hardest to distance herself from the 3rd generation superstar. Now the only question left was when to tell him.

Lita sighed in relief as she reached her destination. After this past month of being swamped with decisions to make and stressing out on what was the right and wrong thing to do, Lita desperately needed someone to talk to. She desperately needed to let it all out. Let it all out to someone she could trust. That someone was hopefully on the other side of the door.

Lita knocked clearly and fiddled with the ends of her fiery mane as she waited for someone to answer.

"Coming! Coming!" A voice called from the other side.

Lita smiled. She recognised that voice, and when the door finally swung open she found she was right. The person she wanted to see was there. "Li!" Stacy Keibler exclaimed at the sight of Lita in the doorway as she wrapped her arms around the red head's neck.

"Hey Stace!" Lita replied as she hugged the long legged diva back.

The embrace finally broke and Stacy quickly ushered her friend inside the Divas locker room.

"We've all been so worried about you!" The blonde exclaimed as she hugged her friend quickly again "How have you been?"

"OK, I guess," Lita replied as she took a seat on one of the wooden benches against the wall, clasping her hands together in her lap "I've just had a lot on my mind."

"So, what happened like one month ago on RAW?" Stacy asked curiously as she pulled up a fold out chair infront of the red head "No one could really tell me exactly what happened."

Lita nibbled her bottom lip before answering.

"I just kind of passed out backstage just as RAW started," Lita explained as she stared into her lap "I completely blanked out and I only woke up just as RAW was ending. I caught a taxi after that to the airport for the first flight home."

Stacy nodded as she took in what Lita was saying.

"Do you know why you fainted?" Stacy asked curiously.

"The EMTs just said that it was due to exhaustion that's all," Lita replied.

The red head hesitated a littleas she continued. The blonde not taking her eyes off her friend as she listened intently.

"All I remember is having one of those flashbacks before I blanked out," Lita added.

"Have you been having them often?" Stacy inquired, obviously concerned at the red head's welfare "Did you have any on promo?"

"A few, yeah," The red head simply replied.

"Are they always the same ones?" Stacy inquired further.

"Not all the time," Lita answered without a trace of emotion in her voice "Different little things trigger different ones, I guess you could say."

The blonde simply nodded and decided not to press the matter any further. She knew how fragile Lita still was about the whole topic of her secret and her flashbacks. Stacy tried to be there for Lita and tried to be the best friend she could, but she couldn't even begin to imagine what it felt like to be in Lita's shoes. Trying to understand the red head's state without being able to relate to it made it that much harder for the blonde. All the same though, she tried.

"So, how were your 2 weeks promo?" Stacy said suddenly, breaking the silence and changing the topic.

"Good, yeah," Lita replied plastering a smile across her face.

"Then why don't I believe you?" Stacy said cocking at eyebrow at her best friend.

Lita chuckled a little as she smiled at Stacy.

"What happened?" Stacy asked, going serious for a moment.

Lita bit her bottom lip. She cursed Stacy at that moment for being able to read her. Stacy was one of those people who didn't take no for an answer. Stacy was always able to see past Lita's shield and know when something was bothering the red head. Stacy was that person that always made Lita open up and say what was wrong. This situation was no different and Lita knew that Stacy wouldn't let her go anywhere without telling her what was really wrong. What was going on behind those hazel eyes.

"Li?" Stacy inquired again forcing the red head to look into the long legged diva's chestnut orbs.

"IsleptwithRandy," Lita blurted out before she had a chance to think.

Still holding her eye contact with the blonde, the red head wasn't entirely sure that Stacy had heard what she had said.

"You what?" Stacy inquired in shock and surprise as her eyes remained glued on her friend.

Stacy had heard every word that had just come out of the red head's mouth and the moment she had she felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"I slept with..." Lita started again looking down at her feet, interpreting Stacy's words to mean that the blonde hadn't heard what she had said the first time.

"I heard you!" Stacy snapped as she cut off Lita mid-sentence, causing the red head's eyes to shoot up to meet the blonde's again "I can't believe it!"

Lita was speechless. She was in shock. Was Stacy yelling at her?

"Stace, are you OK, you..." Lita started again trying to calm her friend down a little.

"How could you be so stupid, Lita!" Stacy exclaimed as she started boiling over.

"Excuse me?" Lita said in shock and hurt by Stacy's words.

She thought that of all people, Stacy would be the one to understand. Stacy would be the one to not judge the red head on her actions.

"I can't believe you, Lita!" Stacy exclaimed back, ignoring the red head's comments "I can't believe you would do something so stupid!"

Tears stung Lita's eyes as she stared at her best friend. Her best friend that was yelling at her. Her best friend that was putting her down and making her feel stupid and worthless. Making her feel like nothing.

"What the hell were you thinking, huh!" Stacy continued to yell.

"I don't know!" Lita screamed back as the tears started flowing down her cheeks.

"Oh, that's just fucking fantastic then, isn't it!" Stacy exclaimed in response "You obviously don't seem to know very much do you! You probably don't even know if he used protection, right!"

"Why are you being like this? What the hell is wrong with you?" Lita exclaimed through her tears.

"You know, I hope you didn't use protection!" Stacy exclaimed nastily back "It would serve you bloody right for being so stupid! Getting pregnant would serve you right for doing something stupid like that! It would serve Randy right too, for just using you for a good lay!"

"Fucking hell, Stacy stop it!" Lita screamed as she continued to cry "You have no idea what the hell you are talking about!"  
"What, you don't think Randy was just using you for the sex!" Stacy exclaimed

Lita stood there and didn't say a word as she continued to stare Stacy down.

"Oh please, honey!" Stacy continued to yell "You thought he loved you! You thought he really cared! Don't be stupid!"  
Lita tried her hardest to hold back her tears and she continued to listen to Stacy yell words of abuse at her.

"He's Randy Orton! The biggest playboy this side of the Earth! How could you honestly have been so stupid as to think that he loved you! That you were any different to any of his one-night stands. That you were any different to some cheap slut or hooker that just gives herself to any man, any time!" Stacy exclaimed again.

Lita continued to stand in silence before she fired back at the girl she thought was her best friend. Stacy's words had hurt her like nothing else she could ever remember. This was one of the people she thought she could trust and count on in this world. When she looked at Stacy now, she didn't see that sweet, brown eyed blonde that was one of the best friend's Lita had ever had. She saw a woman possessed by anger and scorn. A woman that Lita had never thought would show on Stacy Keibler.

"You know I don't even know why I came here!" Lita exclaimed at Stacy in defence "I don't even know why I thought I could trust you! It was obviously a huge mistake. Our whole friendship was a mistake, so you can count us as friends being over! I don't know why I couldn't see what a cold hearted bitch you really are! The only thing I feel stupid for right now, is thinking I could trust you!"

"GET OUT OF MY LOCKER ROOM RIGHT NOW!" Stacy finally yelled as she pointed a finger to the door "GET OUT NOW!"

Lita hastily wiped her eyes before briskly heading for the door.

"So, H, you've got a non-title hardcore match again Michaels tonight, me and Dave have got a non-title tag team match against The Hurricane and Rosey," Ric recited as she looked at the piece of paper in his hands.

Evolution walked the backstage area in style in their Armani suits and clean white shirts. They had just arrived at the arena for another Monday Night RAW. Ric had just got hold of the match schedule tonight and was informing the other members of the group as to what their matches were.

"Orton!" Hunter called out which broke Randy's chain of thought.

"Yes!" Randy replied, trying to sound as if he had been listening to Ric the whole time.

"You OK, man?" Dave inquired as he patted Randy on the back.

"Yeah, I'm fine," Randy nodded.

Dave eyed the 3rd generation superstar, not completely convinced that Randy's mind was 100 here and that he was concentrating.

"As I was saying," Ric said looking at Randy suspiciously "Randy doesn't have a match, as to prepare him for Vengeance on Sunday, so instead Bischoff has organised for Randy to valet for Hunter and Edge is acting as valet for Shawn Michaels for one night only."

"Cool," Randy commented.

"So, about Vengeance actually..." Hunter started as he launched into conversation with Ric about his World Heavyweight Title defence against Shawn Michaels in Hell in a Cell.

Dave took the golden opportunity as he grabbed Randy's arm and pulled him back so the two were now walking a little behind Ric and Hunter.

"What's up with you, man?" Dave asked softly, in an effort to not let Hunter and Ric hear their conversation.

"Nothing, Dave. It's nothing," Randy said shaking it off as she continued to look straight ahead.

"You know that excuse isn't going to work with me, Orton," Dave commented "Never has."

Randy smiled as he continued to look straight ahead in dead silence. Dave kept his eyes on the young man, hoping that Randy would say something.

"Is this about your last encounter with a certain red head?" Dave inquired as Randy refused to speak.

"Look, Dave..." Randy started before his voice trailed off.

The 3rd generation superstar looked dead ahead as his eyes caught something interesting. A red head had just exited one of the locker rooms in the hallway infront of them. The red head was wiping her eyes as she stood still for a moment with her back against the door.

"Orton?" Dave called trying to shake Randy from his daze.

The Animal then looked in the direction Randy was and found what the young man's eyes had fallen on: the red head straight ahead. She was standing still, she looked to be breathing hard and fast. Then, suddenly she started running in the direction of Evolution. Without even looking up, the red head ran straight past the group of Evolution members. First Hunter and Ric, who didn't even notice her presence, and then Randy and Dave. Randy watched her as she passed him and continued further and further out of his sight. Dave turned his gaze from the red head to Randy who was staring unblinkingly.

"Randy..." Dave started warily.

But before Dave could finish, Randy Orton suddenly started running as he dropped his bag on the floor. Randy started running in the direction of the red head.

Hearing Randy's bag drop, Hunter and Ric turned around to face Dave.

"Hey, where's Orton?" Hunter asked curiously.

Ric and Hunter looked at Dave for answers. Dave simply shook his head before he too dropped his bag, turned heel and started running in the direction of Randy Orton and the red head.

Dave continued to run, with Hunter and Ric hot on his heels, until he came to a halt in the backstage parking lot just in time to see Randy try and catch up to a white car speeding off out of the parking lot. Dave jogged up to Randy who was standing in the middle of the crowded parking lot just staring in the direction that the car had taken off in.

"What the hell, Orton!" Hunter exclaimed as he finally caught up to Dave and Randy "Why in the hell did you just run off like that?"

Randy remained speechless.

"Who was in the car?" Ric inquired as he too had noticed Randy trying to chase the white car out of the parking lot.

Randy still remained speechless as his eyes remained dead ahead.

"Dave?" Ric turned to the Animal to try and get an answer as it was obvious he wasn't going to get one from Randy.

Dave paused a moment before looking at his best mate and then in the direction the white car had just taken off in.

"Lita," Dave simply replied "Lita."

Lita couldn't stop the tears flowing down her cheeks as she finally pulled the car over to the side of the road and turned off the ignition. It was now pouring rain outside and the miserable weather only added to how miserable the red head was feeling now. After Stacy Keibler's sudden change of heart, Lita couldn't bear to be in that arena anymore and even simply watch Monday Night RAW. She had to get out of there and so she ran all the way from Stacy's locker room to her car in the parking lot and sped away. She had heard Randy Orton yelling her name after her and trying to get her to stop as he chased after her, but she couldn't bear to face the Legend Killer now. She couldn't bear to face anyone now. She just wanted to get away.

The red head took a deep breath before she quickly opened the door, slammed it shut behind her and ran briskly to get out of the rain. She quickly made it to the front porch of the house she had parked infront of, but she hadn't managed to avoid getting drenched on the way. The rain was pouring down buckets and now Lita's red locks were dripping wet and her clothes were saturated. As soon as she rang the doorbell she started crying and sobbing again, as she waited for someone to open the door and let her in from the cold outside.

"Bella?" A surprised voice came as the door finally opened and a completely soaked red head who was crying her eyes out was standing on the other side.

Jeff Hardy immediately stepped forward to take the crying red head into her arms. Lita embraced him back as her sobs started to get louder. Jeff had never seen his best friend like this before. She was a mess. A crying mess. He wanted to know why she was like this. What had made her like this now.

"Bella, honey, what's wrong?" Jeff asked as he continued to hug the red head, gently stroking the back of her head and her dripping wet red hair. The red head continued to sob into the young man's chest as she held him tighter. She finally managed a deep breath through her sobs to speak.

"I'm pregnant."

**So, who's baby is Lita pregnant with? Is the baby Matt's? Or Randy's?**

**A/N: Well there is another chapter for y'all to enjoy! Hope you liked it and just to make up for not updating for so long I made longer, just for y'all! Hope you liked the twist of Lita being pregnant and Stacy's jealousy finally getting the best of her. I bet you didn't expect any of that! I told you everything would start getting interesting from here on! And things are going to get even more interesting in the next couple of chapters, especially when Lita finally tells Randy that _One Secret _which I promise, will be soon! Just the usuals now, please Read and Review. Thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter - I think there were over 20 for the last chapter alone! I was like WOW! So, thanks so much for all the reviews! Look out for the next chapter - CHAPTER 19, IT'S TIME!**


	19. It's Time

**Chapter 19 - It's Time**

Lita's eyes fluttered open as she was greeting with the warm sunlight on her shoulder. The start of a new day. She could hear the birds outside chirping merrily as a soft breeze floated into the room via an open window over the other side of the room. The red head snuggled further into the white sheets wrapped around her body as she rubbed her eyes with the palms of her hands to focus her vision. After failing to see her Hello Kitty alarm clock by her bedside table, the red head's eyes started travelling around the room. She immediately sat up in panic as she realised that she wasn't in her house or in her bed, as she originally thought from the moment she woke up. After looking around the room she recognised the room to be hers and let out a huge sigh of relief. She was in her room at Jeff Hardy's place. When the realisation hit her she started to remember what had happened the night before for her to be in Jeff's house. All her memories of Monday Night RAW and Stacy Keibler came flooding back to her. The red head immediately shook herself out of her thoughts as she refused to cry another tear over her former best friend's outburst last night. Stacy didn't deserve one more minute of her thoughts after the things she said and did the night before.

The red head swung her body round she that her feet were now dangling off the edge of the bed. She looked around the room and smiled as she noticed things were exactly how she left them last time she came to visit. Even thought that was some time ago now, Lita could still smell her perfume wafting in the air, bringing back memories of her last stay with Jeff over a break from the WWE. Lita and Jeff had managed to find themselves in another one of their immature object fights, this one in particular involving a bottle of Lita's perfume and another bottle of Jeff's cologne. Lita got to her feet as she shook her head at the childishness she allowed herself to display whenever she was spending time with her best friend in the whole world: Jeff Hardy. He was one of those people that Lita let loose around. She let her hair down and did whatever she wanted because she knew that Jeff wouldn't judge her and she knew that no matter how childish or weird she acted, Jeff would always manage to prove himself even more childish and weirder. Jeff was truly unique to say the least. He was amazing and Lita loved him like the brother she never had.

The red head finally got to her feet, yawning as she did so. She looked down at her attire and laughed at the shirt she was currently sporting. It was quite old to say the least. It was a piece of WWE merchandise. Her face, along with Jeff and Matt Hardy's faces were printed across the front with the slogan _Team Xtreme _slashed across the front. It as obviously Jeff's as, when she stood up, the shirt hemmed at her knees and underneath she was merely wearing a pair of black underwear. Lacking the effort needed to take a shower right now she decided to head downstairs to find the Hardy brother as he was most likely up, after all it was already 10am.

Walking out of the room in just her _Team Xtreme _shirt and black underwear Lita turned right and headed down the long stretch of corridor and then down the long staircase that would land her in the main living room. Jeff's house was in a state that didn't surprise the red head at all. Clothes were strewn everywhere, and every item hadn't been put back in it's rightful place. Lita blamed her untidiness on Jeff's bad habits rubbing off on her. Her bedroom was exactly the same. Sure it was lacking the men's boxer shorts hanging across the arm of one of the couches, but all the same, you were lucky to be able to see the floor at all in Lita's room! Suddenly Lita's head flicked around in the direction of the kitchen when she heard the starting up of a blender. Without hesitation the red head strolled towards the kitchen.

Leaning in the doorway of the kitchen, Lita's eyes fell upon the young man in green shorts and a white singlet hovering over an operating blender. His blue hair was tied back into a ponytail at the back of his head and a printed black and white headband stretched across the front of his head.

"Morning Jeffro!" Lita said as she entered the kitchen.

Jumping slightly in surprise, Jeff Hardy spun around to see the red head rummaging through one of his cupboards, retrieving a glass soon after.

"Morning Bella," Jeff replied as he smiled at the sight of the red head in merely one of his shirts, and underwear he assumed "I didn't know you were up yet."

"Afraid so," Lita replied with a smile at the Hardy brother before opening the fridge and grabbing a carton of Apple Juice.

Settling herself at the kitchen counter she poured herself some juice as she watched Jeff pour himself a protein shake, straight from the blender.

"How are you feeling?" Jeff said eyeing the red head for her reaction.

Lita put down her glass and sighed a little before drawing her eyes up to meet the Hardy brother's.

"Better," The red head replied.

"So, what happened?" Jeff asked as he took a seat opposite the red head on the other side of the kitchen counter.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked as she folded her arms and leant on the counter infront of her.

"I mean, why did I find you on my doorstep in the middle of the night, ina crying mess last night?" Jeff replied simply.

Lita didn't reply. Her eyes simply remained glued to the spotless, clean white kitchen counter infront of her. Her face was expressionless as she just sat there in silence with Jeff Hardy.

"So, you're pregnant?" Jeff inquired, trying to get the ball rolling, as he came to the conclusion that the red head wasn't going to answer his previous question.

Lita nodded.

"How many months?" Jeff inquired again.

Lita took a deep breath.

"Almost 2 months," Lita quietly answered.

Jeff nodded as he continued to look at the red head intently. Li was his best friend in the whole world. They'd been friends for years, even before either of them made it into the WWE. Team Xtreme - himself, Lita and his brother and Lita's ex-boyfriend, Matt Hardy. He prided himself in always being there for the red head, like she'd been there for him, especially through the hard times. It tore him up inside to know that he hadn't been there this time. She showed up to his place in the middle of the night, bawling her eyes out and he didn't even know why. With him travelling with TNA, he had hardly seen the red head for the good part of this whole year. He hadn't been there for her. He hadn't been there when it was obvious she needed him. He intended to make it up to her and help her through this.

"So, the baby's Matt's right?" Jeff inquired again, breaking the silence.

Matt had informed his brother that he and the red head were back together. Matt had sounded over the moon about the news and Jeff knew that Lita deep down inside loved Matt. So, why was she here crying that she was pregnant?

The red head held back her tears as she shook her head.

"The baby isn't Matt's," Lita whispered.

"How do you know?" Jeff inquired again.

Jeff knew that the red head wouldn't snap at him like she did others. She knew that the Hardy brother's intentions were all good and that he was just trying to help her through it. Knowing that she wouldn't take his head off at a simple wrong word he uttered, he knew that he was the best one to help her get everything off her chest.

"I didn't sleep with Matt when we got back together," Lita uttered.

Jeff nodded again as he processed the information in his head.

"Who's the father then?" Jeff asked soothingly as he took one of the red head's hands into his.

Lita closed her eyes. She couldn't even say it. Jeff didn't know that she had fallen in love with Randy Orton. He didn't know that she'd slept with Randy Orton. He didn't know any of her past, present or future with Randy Orton. As far as Jeff was concerned, Randy Orton wasn't even part of the red head's life.

"Tell me, Li," Jeff spoke again in response to the red head's silence "You know I won't judge you. I'm here for you. You obviously need to get this off your chest."

Lita nodded. Jeff was right. She took a deep breath before looking into Jeff Hardy's eyes.

"Randy," she whispered.

"Randy?" Jeff asked, a little confused "As in Randy Orton?"

The red head simply nodded.

"You slept with Randy Orton?" Jeff asked in surprise.

The red head only managed a nod.

"Was that why you were crying last night?" Jeff inquired again, trying to piece together Lita's little story.

"Kinda," Lita replied softly as she continued to stare at the kitchen counter.

Jeff waited a moment as he simply sat and looked at the red head. She took a deep breath before speaking again.

"I slept with Randy when Vince sent us on 2 weeks promo for this new WWE DVD thing. Because of our new story line on RAW, Vince thought it appropriate to send us to promote it as we were the new 'it' couple in the WWE," Lita began as Jeff intently listened "I broke up with Matt because of it. I didn't tell anyone and it was eating me up. I thought I'd tell one of my best friends, Stacy Keibler, so I went to Monday Night RAW last night to talk to her. I told her I slept with Randy and she went off at me. She starting yelling at me and telling me how stupid I was for sleeping with him. I was so confused. Stacy was one of the people I thought I could tell anything and everything too. A person I thought I could trust, a person who would be accepting. It made me so upset that I just left and came to see you because no matter how bad things were and no matter what I'd done, I knew you'd always be there with open arms to greet me. With that unconditional love."

When she finished she looked up at Jeff for a split second and half smiled at him. Jeff managed a smile through the whirlwind of thoughts running through his head. He was still trying to process the information Lita had just fed him. It was all out of the blue to him. He was shocked to say the least.

The two sat in silence for a couple of minutes before the Hardy brother spoke.

"How long have you been involved with Randy Orton?" Jeff asked.

Jeff could sense something was wrong as soon as he asked that question. He watched the red head as she started slightly shaking. Her eyes were staring unblinkingly at the empty glass infront of her.

"Bella, is there something I need to know about you and Randy Orton?" Jeff asked in response to her silence again.

"It's a long story," Lita replied quickly, trying to avoid the subject all together.

"Bella, please," Jeff insisted gently as he gently squeezed her hand in his "I think you need to talk about it. Tell me everything. You know you can talk to me about anything. We have all the time in the world."

Lita bit her bottom lip before looking Jeff straight in the eye. He was right. Of all people in the world right now, since Stacy had shunned her, Jeff was the one person she trusted most in the world. He was right, she could tell him anything and everything. She could trust him with her life.

"OK," she finally managed softly.

Lita took a deep breath as Jeff gently squeezed her hand again.

"It all started a little over a year ago..." Lita began.

Lita told Jeff what she had told Stacy. All the details of her break up with Matt. The night she went to that club in New York. The night that she got so drunk she couldn't remember anything the next morning. The night she found herself having sex with Randy Orton and everything that consequently resulted. Her pregnancy, her abortion, her painful memories and flashbacks. The red head didn't stop there though. She went on to tell Jeff about the Monday Night RAW story line she'd been thrown into with Randy Orton and how things only got worse as she managed to find herself deeper involved with the Legend Killer. She mentioned every detail from that scripted kiss that went too far and everything that resulted. By the end of it Lita was emotionally drained, yet somehow relieved that some of it was off her chest. Some of the pressure was taken away from her. Jeff Hardy simply sat opposite her at the kitchen counter, absolutely stunned. The two sat in silence as the red head finished her story. Both staring intently into their own laps. Both with a million and one thoughts running through their minds. A million and one words floating through their heads, yet not one word on their lips. It felt like an eternity for both when somebody finally decided to speak.

"Bella," Jeff said softly "I had no idea."

"I know," Lita replied as she turned to face the younger Hardy brother "Nobody did."

"This is all my fault!" Jeff suddenly exclaimed "If I had been there for you when Matt betrayed you. If only I hadn't been so caught up in my own relationship with Trish. If only I had come to comfort you. If only I had acted like a true friend and come to look after you. If only..."

"Jeff," Lita said stopping him mid-sentence "This isn't your fault. If anything at all it's mine. For being so stupid as to go to that bar in the first place and then getting drunk to the point where I couldn't even walk straight."

"No, Li," Jeff spoke again "Don't beat yourself up by telling yourself it was all your fault! You were a wreck that night, and who could blame you after what Matt did! Betraying you and losing you your job! You needed to drown your sorrows, and alcohol seemed like the best option at the time. You had too many drinks and Randy Orton took advantage of the situation and..."

"No, Jeff," Lita interrupted again "This isn't Randy's fault either. He was just as drunk as I was. He doesn't even know that he slept with me that night."

"What?" Jeff asked in surprise "But when you two woke up didn't you..."

"I left his room before he had a chance to wake up," Lita answered quickly.

"So, he doesn't know that..." Jeff started again.

"No," Lita interjected quickly again "He doesn't know that he fathered my unborn child."

Jeff sighed as he ran a hand through his blue hair in silence, taking in all the information Lita had just fed him.

"So, this is why you don't want to get close to him?" Jeff inquired.

"It's not that I don't want to get close to him, Jeff," Lita answered "It's just too painful. He's a constant reminder of all the mistakes I made in the past. All the mistakes that I want to forget. And when I'm with him, little things trigger all these flashbacks I keep having. It's just too painful. I can't deal with it. It's all so confusing! "

"Do you plan on telling him?" Jeff asked.

"I've tried, Jeff," Lita responded "I've honestly tried so hard. I've tried more than once to tell him but I can't seem to bring myself to do it."

Jeff squeezed the red head's hand again.

"You need to, Li," Jeff replied "You need to tell him. Maybe it'll make it better. Maybe if you tell him all those flashback's you keep having might stop."

"And if they don't?" Lita questioned with bright hazel eyes as she looked at the Hardy brother.

"You'll never know if you don't try, Bella," Jeff reassured her "It's not fair on him either if you don't let him in on something he's a part of."

Lita nodded.

"He already knows I'm hiding something from him," she commented.

"All the more reason to let him know," Jeff commented also "Let him know why you've been so cold towards him. Let him know why you haven't been able to get involved with him."

Lita nodded again. Jeff was right.

"I'll try," Lita spoke trying to manage a smile.

"That's my girl!" Jeff said smiling back as he stood up and made his way over to the red head's side of the counter.

The younger Hardy leant forward and embraced the small red head and Lita closed her eyes as she embraced him back. Why hadn't she told Jeff earlier. She knew that he would understand, so why was she scared of telling him sooner. It felt so much better to have that extra weight taken off her chest. When the hug broke, Jeff spoke again.

"So, what are you going to do about this baby?" Jeff asked as he gently touched the red head's stomach.

"What do you mean?" Lita inquired.

"Are you going to tell Randy about it?" Jeff asked "Tell him that this baby is his?"

"Yes," Lita quickly responded "It's his baby too. He has a right to know."

"So, you're definitely keeping it then?" Jeff asked concerningly as he looked at the red head.

Lita nodded.

"I am not making the same mistake twice. I'm not putting my career or anything else before my child's life. I want this baby, Jeff. I think I'm ready to be a mom," Lita replied truly and honestly.

"And you'll be a great mom," Jeff said smiling at the red head.

Lita smiled back as she put her hands protectively over her belly. A new life was growing inside her. Another human being. Another human being that she was going to carry and let grow inside her for 9 months. Another human being that she was going to give life to and bring into this world. It was an amazing feeling. There was no hesitation this time. Lita was ready for this baby. She was ready to be a mother. Nothing was going to change that.

"And Randy?" Jeff asked, breaking the red head's chain of thought.

"I want Randy to be a part of the child's life too," Lita replied quickly "There's no doubt that I want this child to have a father. A father who will be there for him or her."

"And will Randy be able to be there for your baby?" Jeff asked as he raised an eyebrow.

Lita paused for a moment, thinking more than anything, before answering.

"I don't know, Jeff," Lita responded honestly "But..."

Lita stopped mid-sentence. Jeff waited a moment to see if the red head would finish her sentence, so when she didn't he spoke again.  
'But what, Bella?" Jeff asked curiously.

Lita paused before looking Jeff in the eye.

"He loves me," Lita replied.

"He told you that?" Jeff inquired.

The red head nodded as she started to remember the first time Randy had uttered those words to the red head.

"_I'm not expecting anything," he said softly, keeping her gaze "I just wanted you to know. I care about you, Li. God, I love you and I will always be here for you, no matter what. No matter how things are. Despite the way you feel about me."_

"He told me he loves me," Lita commented again "Despite the way I feel about him."

Jeff paused for a moment. It almost seemed a little unbelievable that those words had come out of the Legend Killer's mouth. Had Randy really said those words to the red head? Was someone like Randy really capable of that? When he could basically have any girl he wanted, why the red head? Especially when she had been so cold to him. When she kept shutting him out of her life. How had he fallen in love with her? But there was a more important question playing on the Hardy brother's mind right now.

"Do you love him?" Jeff asked gently as he looked for an expression from the red head.

"What?" Lita asked.

She hadn't heard the question as she was so wrapped up in her own thoughts.

"Do you love Randy, Li?" Jeff repeated.

"It's not that simple, Jeff, I..." Lita immediately started.

"Bella," Jeff said interrupting him "Tell me the truth. Answer the question. Do you love Randy?"

Lita opened her mouth to say something to avoid having to answer the question, but she stopped. Jeff wanted the truth, and she couldn't lie to him. He could always see right through her lies. He couldn't look him the eye when she lied to him and he knew it. The red head looked up at Jeff as he awaited her response. She closed her eyes before she finally nodded.

"Yes," she said softly "I do love him."

"Then you know what you need to do, Li," Jeff said as he forced the red head to look him in the eye "It's time."

Lita nodded.

"It's time."

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Arg!" Randy Orton grumbled as he opened his eyes at the sound of the doorbell ringing downstairs.

He was comfortably lying in bed and was just about to fall asleep after a long day of promotions and press conferences for Vengeance, and now some sorry son of bitch was at his front door disturbing him. He'd had such a busy day with fulfilling his duty as Intercontinental Champion, and to top it off Hunter had forced him to go with the rest of Evolution to the gym for a couple of hours after the press conference, so now was Randy not only tired, but he was sore as hell. Hunter's idea of a workout was Randy's idea of a vacation to hell and now the 3rd generation superstar's body was paying for it. Closing his eyes again, Randy decided to merely ignore the doorbell and continue on his path to slumber, yet just as he was trailing off to sleep again the doorbell rung once more.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Oh, fine!" Randy exclaimed as he opened his eyes and forced himself to sit up in his bed "I'm bloody coming!"  
The Legend Killer yawned as he finally gathered the strength to stand up. Stumbling a little on his feet the Legend Killer rubbed his eyes to find the door in the almost pitch black room. Feeling his way around his room slowly to find the door to let him into the main corridor, Randy accidentally tripped and stubbed his toe on the chest of drawers right next to the door up against the wall.

"Mother fucker!" Randy exclaimed as he started jumping up and down in pain as he attempted to rub his toe while standing up.

Sure, as a wrestler, Randy was used to enduring lots of pain, but being in the state he was in and the fact that that was a bloody hard wooden set of drawers, that bloody hurt! The Legend Killer practically hopped his way through his open bedroom door as he made it into the corridor while still rubbing his sore toe.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"I'M BLOODY WELL COMING!" Randy practically shouted as he finally found the main switch in the hallway and the series of ceilings light all flickered on.

Now that the Legend Killer could see where he was going, he stood up straight as he glanced at the toe he had just stubbed. Randy sighed as he noticed the bruise forming around his big toe and slightly underneath the nail.

"Perfect!" Randy exclaimed sarcastically as he attempted to make his way to the front door just down the corridor "Just bloody perfect!"  
The Legend Killer hobbled down the long stretch of corridor and finally made it to the front door.

"This better be bloody worth it!" Randy huffed as he unlocked the front door and opened it to greet the person on the other side of the door.

The Legend Killer looked suspiciously at the person on the other side of the door as he placed a hand on his hip.

"Stacy, what do you want?" Randy asked fairly bluntly as he sighed.

"Well, don't sound so happy to see me or anything Randy!" Stacy giggled as she noticed Randy in merely a pair of boxers with his amazing physique catching the blonde's eye.

"Seriously, Stace," Randy said running a finger through his short brown hair "I am not in the mood right now, so can you please tell me why you're here at this time of night?"

"Well..." Stacy said twirling a stand of her long blonde locks between her fingers as she started to tease the Legend Killer.

"Is it that important that it couldn't wait til tomorrow morning at least!" Randy said rolling his eyes.

Stacy noticed the annoyance in his tone and wasn't too happy that he was being so rude to her.

"I guess you could say there's something that I wanted to tell you that was 'fairly' important," Stacy said continued to tease the Legend Killer.

Randy gritted his teeth as he tried to control himself. This woman had just woken his up in the middle of the night, well actually it was only 8pm, but to Randy it felt like it was the middle of the night, and then she won't even friggin tell him what she friggin came for. Taking a deep breath, Randy calmed himself down before looking Stacy straight in her brown eyes.

"Does this 'fairly important' thing have to do with me at all, Stace?" Randy asked.

Stacy simply nodded as she threw Randy a small smile.

"Well, you're half of it," Stacy replied as she cheekily grinned at the Legend Killer.

"And the other half involves...?" Randy inquired cocking an eyebrow at the Diva, suddenly growing curious at what the long legged blonde had to say.

"Lita," Stacy simply replied as she raised her eyebrow back at the young man "There's a little secret that she hasn't let you in on."

Randy paused for a moment as he thought about the red head. His features softening as he pictured her beautiful face in his head. When he remembered her smile, her laugh. When he remembered kissing her soft lips and making sweet love to her. He couldn't deny that he didn't want to know what Stacy could possibly tell him, especially seeing as it involved him and the red head. Shaking himself out of his thoughts the Legend Killer forced a smile at the blonde before letting her inside his house and closing the door behind them.

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sorry, but I couldn't resist! I actually originally planned for this chapter to end differently but I think it needed that extra twist! Hehe! Anyway, next chapter (Chapter 19 - The Past's Secrets) will be very interesting. I won't let you know what happens but I'm sure you can assume why Stacy turned up on Randy's doorstep, can't you? Or can you? Well, I'll try and get the next chapter posted as soon as I can because I can't wait to start writing it! I'm home sick at the moment so I've been able to finish this chapter, but with school and everything I'll make a special effort to post the next chapter ASAP, just for y'all! Once again thanks for the reviews and I can't wait to hear what y'all think of this chapter! Lots of Love, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	20. The Pasts' Secrets

**Chapter 20 - The Pasts' Secrets**

"This is quite a nice house you have here, Randy," Stacy Keibler commented as she entered the main living room from Randy Orton's hallway "Very spacious."

"Thanks," Randy quickly nodded and replied as he watched the blonde's every move and every step "So, what is this 'thing' you have to tell me about?"

"Now, this is very nice," Stacy commented as she entered the Legend Killer's clean white kitchen, ignoring Randy's last question.

"Stacy," Randy said, with a tone inbetween a beg and a plead.

Stacy Keibler turned around to look at the Legend Killer. His blue eyes pleading with her as he motioned for her to take a seat on one of the large leather couches in the middle of the living room. However, the blonde simply threw Randy a smile before continuing her private tour around the Legend Killer's house. She quickly turned heel and continued strolling lazily around Randy's nice, white, clean kitchen before finding herself back in the main corridor that she had already come from.

"How long have you been living here?" Stacy casually inquired as she continued down the hallway towards the bedrooms.

"2 years," Randy started as he picked up his pace to keep up with the long legged blonde "Look, Stace..."

"You live by yourself I'm presuming?" Stacy commented as her eyes caught the Legend Killer T-shirt sprawled in the middle of the hallway along with a pair of boxers shorts and a pair of men's briefs.

"Well, yeah, but I wasn't expecting company," Randy said slightly embarrassed but also a little agitated because Stacy was beating around the bush "Look Stace, can we please..."

"How very stylish, an en-suite," Stacy commented as she opened the door to the bathroom connected to Randy's bedroom "I see you haven't been..."

"Look, Stacy, stop!" Randy finally stated firmly, which caused the blonde to sharply turn to face the Legend Killer with a questioning face "I don't mean to be rude or anything, but it's seriously late and I'm completely buggered. I wasn't expecting company at all..."

"So, you just want me to cut to the chase right?" Stacy questioned sweetly as she threw Randy a small smile.

"Pretty much yeah," Randy said sighing.

Stacy smiled again as she spoke.

"Well, all you had to do was ask, silly," Stacy answered as she brushed bast Randy and headed back towards the living room.

Randy took a deep breath and closed his eyes, calming himself, before opening them again and following after the blonde down the stretch of corridor.

Upon reaching the living room, Randy found Stacy Keibler comfortably seated in his favourite arm chair in the room. She was resting and leaning back into the soft cushions with her hands on the arms of the large chair and her legs elegantly crossed across her body. It was only then that Randy realised how drastically short her skirt was. He shouldn't be able to see her bright pink lacy panties at all, but he could. Randy shook himself out of it before Stacy noticed the direction of his line of vision. Randy returned Stacy's smile as he took a seat on the armchair opposite the blonde. The Legend Killer resting his elbows on his knees as he gave Stacy Keibler his full attention.

"Shoot!" Randy stated as he looked at Stacy.

Not rushing at all, Stacy flicked her hair out of her face before uncrossing her legs and crossing the other one, giving Randy another very nice view of her lacy panties, and then opening her mouth to speak.

"Well, where do I start?" Stacy asked innocently as she started to taunt the Legend Killer.

She didn't want to give away such valuable facts so easily. She wanted to make Randy suffer a little bit. She wanted to make Randy want it. She wanted to make him want to know what she had to say so bad that he would practically get down on his hands and knees just to know. Maybe even give her anything she wanted just for a little more about this little 'secret' that Stacy knew that he didn't. If she was going to share gossip for free, then she was going to do it right. She was going to do it well, and she was going to do it the Stacy Keibler way.

"Right at the beginning, Stace," Randy simply replied.

Stacy could sense the agitation in his voice and she smiled in return.

"OK," Stacy replied as she leant further back into the armchair "By the way, these are very comfortable armchairs, Randy."

Randy cocked an eyebrow at the blonde and was about to open his mouth when he was interrupted.

"OK, OK, OK! Holds your horses Randy," Stacy replied with a little laugh as she could easily tell Randy was getting wound up "I'm getting there."

"OK," Stacy said looking Randy straight in the eyes "Do you remember everything you did last year?"

"Of course, why?" Randy replied, as he looked at the blonde in confusion.

"No, I mean do you remember everywhere you went. Everything you did," Stacy continued as she inspected Randy's facial features for any sign of a reaction "Every single detail. Perhaps, every single woman you met at a club. Every single woman you bought a drink. Every single woman you danced with at a club?"

Randy eyed Stacy curiously, yet confused by what she was trying to say.

"Where is this going, Stace?" Randy inquired.

Stacy paused for a moment and looked at Randy with a small smirk on her lips before proceeding.

"Do you remember the last time you were in Times Square, Randy?" Stacy inquired.

Randy frowned as he started to think and try to remember back to when he had last been in New York, in Times Square.

"The WWE was in town doing a Live Show of RAW," Stacy continued, trying to trigger Randy's memory "You had a scheduled match against Steven Richards, which I might add, you won."

"Oh yeah," Randy suddenly exclaimed as he remembered "So, how exactly is this relevant Stacy?"

"I'm getting there Randy," Stacy smirked once again as she continued to torment Randy Orton.

Dangling the fish just out of his reach, and she was loving every minute of it.

"Anyway," Stacy continued as Randy continued to stare unblinkingly at her, hanging onto her every word "You know how infamous the clubs are in Times Square, and of course what would a club be without some infamous celebrities. Of course, while the WWE were in town, what was a club with Evolution? What was a party without Evolution, right?"

Randy looked a little confused but nodded at Stacy as an indication for the long legged Diva to continue.

"So, you'd just won your match, and no doubt so did the rest of the boys, so what better way to celebrate than to it the downtown clubs of New York City?" Stacy practically chirped.

"Yeah, I remember that," Randy commented.

"So, think back to that little night club you went too, Midnight Oasis, I think it was," Stacy commented as she shifted to lean her elbows on her knees, maintaining her eye contact with Randy Orton "Do you remember what you did that night?"  
Randy Orton racked his brain as he pressed his brain to remember that club clearly. He closed his eyes and visualised the brightly lit and coloured streets of Times Square. Flashing neon lights flooded his memory as it slowly started coming back to him. People everywhere he looked. Right, left and centre. Scantily clad women throwing themselves at him on the streets as he and Dave Batista tried to slip from the limo into the night club without being spotted by the media or a group of WWE fans who had just watched RAW live. Then the memory hit him square between the eyes as he remembered every detail from that moment on, that night.

_FLASHBACK!_

_Upon entering the club, Randy was hit with a sudden blast of pounding music and a wave of heat. The club was semi-packed for Times Square, yet there were still people in every direction he looked. The disco lights on the dance floor were flashing all sorts of colours and the occasional cloud of smoke from the smoke machines was crowding the air even more. Randy took a sigh of relief as he and the Evolution boys started to move towards the bar. He'd had a long day, a long week actually, and_ _was looking forward to just letting loose and enjoying a post-match celebrate drink with his mates. Pulling up a chair next to Dave, Ric shouted the group a round of beers before shortly disappearing off onto the dance floor with a long legged brunette who had immediately shown interest in the 16 time World Heavyweight Champion. As Ric was led onto the dance floor with the brunette, Dave shook his head and laughed._

"_We must learn from him Orton," Dave laughed as he took a swig of his beer. _

"_Absolutely!" Randy exclaimed into his beer as he too laughed. _

"_Hey, where'd H go?" Dave suddenly exclaimed as he looked to his right and then to his left._

_Randy also realised that the current World Heavyweight Champion had simply got up and left them at the bar without a word. Randy then caught a glimpse of Hunter seated comfortably into one of the booths across the other side of the room._

_Randy laughed out loud at the sight._

"_What's so funny?" Dave inquired in general confusion to the Legend Killer's sudden outburst._

"_Look's like Hunter's found 2 better companions than us, big man," Randy stated as he pointed a finger in the direction of Hunter at the booth._

_Dave's eyes quickly followed in the direction of Randy's pointed finger and he too laughed at the sight of Hunter, seated in one of the booths, with two pretty blondes practically lap dancing him, together, at the same time. Dave shook his head as he turned to face the bar once more. His beer glass firmly held in his hand._

"_Do you think he'd mind if I went over there and evened it up a little," Randy suggested with a smirk on his face as he continued to watch the two blondes and his fellow Evolution team mate heating up the booths. _

"_You are a sick man, Orton," Dave said shaking his head again "And yes I think he'd very much mind you moving in on those fine specimens he's managed to reel in. I know I would be."_

"_Ever heard of sharing with your mates, Dave?" Randy said finally drawing his eyes away from the booths to face Dave Batista._

"_You're sick, Orton," Dave half laughed at the young man opposite him "Sick and desperate."_

_Randy took a swig of his beer and turned to face the bar once again before speaking._

"_Not sick," Randy commented. _

_He then turned to face Dave with a twinkle in his eye and a smirk on his lips. _

"_Desperate, maybe."_

_Dave rolled his eyes at the young man before swivelling on his bar stool to look around the inside of the crammed club._

"_Scouted any nice talent yet, Orton?" Dave inquired as his eyes continued to scan the club._

_Randy took a breath as he turned around to take a look around the club. There were limited men in the club tonight. The place was mostly packed with young girls. Girls mostly in their early to mid 20s. Blondes. Brunettes. Redheads. Tall. Small. Petite. Long Legged. Big Chested. Flat Chester. Every possible type of girl could be found in the same space of the Midnight Oasis tonight. Whether they were hanging with their girlfriends at the bar. Dancing on the dance floor. Occupying a booth or chatting up anything with dick. There was quite a variety of girls tonight. This only meant more to chose from for the Evolution boys. Now, all Randy Orton had to do was find the right type of girl he wanted for tonight._

"_Oh!" Dave exclaimed "Check out the legs on the brunette in the corner over there!"  
Randy Orton's eyes were drawn to the direction that Dave's eyes were staring. True enough, Randy soon noticed the girl that Dave was mentioning. She was tall with long, curly chestnut locks flowing around her shoulders, and an impressive set of legs. Nicely shaped, tanned, toned. _

"_Damn!" Randy commented as he continued to stare at the girl "Those are quite an impressive set of legs. Not a bad rack either."_

_Dave sighed as he patted Randy on the back, settling his empty beer glass on the bar behind him. _

"_Sorry dude," Dave said as he stood up "She's mine."_

"_Aw, c'mon!" Randy exclaimed as Dave started to make his way over to the brunette._

_Randy shook his head as he merely watched as his fellow Evolution team mate approached his target for tonight. Randy rolled his eyes as Dave introduced himself to the girl, kissing her hand upon greeting, causing the girl to giggle and blush madly. Randy simply turned back around to the bar and ordered another beer. _

_**1 hour and 4 beers later...**_

_Randy took another look around the club, but he was by now too drunk too realise that his vision shouldn't be as blurry as it was. Even if only the edges of objects weren't in sharp focus. _

"_Hey mate!" Randy exclaimed to the bar tender as he practically slouched over the bar "Another beer, right here."_

_The bartender eyed him as he made his way closer to the 3rd generation superstar._

"_No way mate," The bartender simply replied "You're way too out of it to have anymore."_

"_C'mon now!" Randy stated, slightly slurring his words "One beer ain't gonna hurt!"  
"Sorry, mate," The bartender replied as he continued to go about his business "No can do."_

_Not having the energy to pick a fight right now Randy just nodded, giving the bartender a thumbs up, and dropped the subject as he swivelled around on his bar stool, scouting the talent once more in an attempt to find the right girl for tonight._

_Randy's blue eyes soon fell upon a girl seated a couple of seats down from him at the bar. She was swirling the beer around in the bottom of her glass as she was staring straight ahead, listening intently to the bartender speaking to her. She was almost hanging off her barstool as she held her balance by grasping the edge of the bar counter with her free hand. Randy cocked his head to the side as he continued to watch the girl. Even in his state of drunkenness, he could tell that that certainly wasn't her first beer for the night. She put her beer glass down and ran her slender fingers through her thick red locks as she threw her head back and let out a laugh at something the bartender said to her. Without the obstruction of her hair, more of her face was revealed to the curious eye of the Legend Killer, however, her perfect smile soon faded from her face and an expressionless visage replaced it. Her bright hazel eyes looked almost empty and sad. She sighed deeply, her chest rising high and then falling, as her eyes remained fixed on a spot on the counter. Randy hesitated approaching the girl. She looked like one of those emotion drunks. The ones that start crying about something that happened years ago, about something completely meaningless like their goldfish Marlin dying when they were 5, and then they just wouldn't stop. However, she was incredibly beautiful and Randy found himself absolutely mesmerised by her beauty. He wondered what possible sorrows a woman so beautiful, a woman who looked so perfect, could possibly want to drown at an all-hours club in the middle of Times Square. Curiosity finally overtook the Legend Killer and he found himself taking the effort to heave himself up from his bar stool to walk down the bar towards her. _

"_Hey there, gorgeous," Randy said as charmingly as he could in his drunken state, which caused the girl to turn around and look at him as he stood behind her "Mind if I take a seat?"_

_Gesturing towards the seat next to her, Randy looked hopefully at the girl with a soft smile on his face. The girl managed a smile as she nodded. Randy immediately took a seat to her right. The girl sighed heavily as she turned back to the bar to down the last of her beer, almost ignoring Randy completely, like he wasn't even there. Randy leaned an elbow on the bar as he turned towards the red head._

"_Now, what is a gorgeous girl like yourself doing at this bar all by yourself?" Randy inquired with a smirk on his flawless complexion._

_The girl didn't turn to look at Randy. She simply placed her beer glass down on the counter and crossed her arms over her chest and leant forwards on the bar. _

"_I don't know," she said "You tell me?"_

"_Rough night, huh?" Randy commented._

"_You don't wanna know," The girl said almost half laughing._

"_Don't I?" Randy inquired as he continued to stare at the girl. Her eyes were sparkling, even in the dim bar lighting and Randy found himself entranced in her presence. _

"_Nope!" The girl suddenly exclaimed shaking her head, all of a sudden turning bright and chirpy again as she flashed a smile at the Legend Killer "Unless, you want to hear that all men are assholes!"  
"Trust me, sweetheart," Randy replied "Already heard that one before."_

"_I'm sure you have!" The red head continued to smile and beam at the Legend Killer as she flicked her long red locks out of her face. _

_She had all of a sudden gone from lifeless and depressed to bright and cheerful once again. Randy was sure that those beers were kicking in once again and the alcohol was finally serving the purpose she had intended for it to serve in the first place: to wash away and help her forget whatever was making her miserable. _

"_Man, you're hot!" The girl suddenly exclaimed as Randy found her looking at him. _

"_So, I've been told," Randy replied with a cocky grin plastered on his face._

"_Cocky too," the girl, still with a brightness and colour in her tone "I like it. Not a bad combination."_

"_You think so, eh?" Randy inquired as he started flirting with this mysterious red head, his hand creeping towards her hand that was resting on the counter._

"_You can be cocky if you've got the goods to back it up!" She stated matter-of-factly as she started subconsciously moving to the music on her bar stool._

"_That's a nice theory you have there," Randy replied as he started shifting further forward on his chair to get as close as he could to the girl._

"_Isn't it!" She chirped excitedly, clapping her hands together "And I might add, you definitely have the goods, so you're allowed to be cocky."_

_Randy half laughed at her as he continued to watch her dance on her bar stool. She was getting more into the music with each passing minute. _

"_I think you, Miss, need to get out on that dance floor," Randy said as he swiftly took the red head's hand in his. _

_She looked at him with her head cocked to the side. Her bright hazel eyes staring right into his blue orbs._

"_Care to join me for a dance?" Randy asked charmingly as he proceeded to stand up._

"_Hell yeah!" The girl replied as she jumped up from her seat, almost falling over as her legs gave way underneath her._

"_Whoa, there, sweetheart!" Randy said half laughing as he steadied her, placing his hand on the small of her hand and leading her to the dance floor._

_Once again the petite red head starting dancing before Randy had led her to the dance floor. From the numerous beers the 3rd generation superstar had downed, he was almost stumbling off his feet and, as a result, so was the red head as she remained in proximity to the young man. As soon as the pair reached the dance floor it was hard to hear anything. The music was already pumping at full volume, but because of the excess of alcohol both had consumed, the music seemed 100 times louder. The lights were flashing in all directions and in all different colours as the two arrived in the middle of the dance floor, surrounding by a sea of other people. The red head started dancing as she had done on the bar stool earlier. She was shaking her head and her red locks were flying everywhere, as she moved her hips faster and faster to the beat of the music. Randy had by now moved to the back of the red head so that she wasn't facing him anymore. His hands moved slowly around her petite frame and settled on her hips as he pulled her body closer to his. Pressing his midsection against her back, he started moving his body in time and insync with hers. Whether the red head was aware of it or not, pushing herself further towards the young man as she continued to dance, the red head was now dirty dancing with this guy that she didn't even know. That didn't stop her though. All logic and reason had gone out of her head the moment the alcohol started running through her veins. The dirty dancing and grinding continued as both started to get more and more into it, and more and more into each other. Randy's arms were now fully wrapped around the midsection of the girl as his lips were now attached to her neck. He started sucking furiously at the soft flesh below her ear as she started moaning in delight at the sensations that were running through her body as a result. One of the girl's arms soon reached back to wrap around the Legend Killer's neck as she closed her eyes slightly at the feeling of his soft lips on her neck. He was driving her senses wild and she was loving every minute of it. _

_Growing bored with teasing her neck, Randy flipped the girl around in his arms so she was now facing him. His arms that were banded around her waist, now settled on the small of her back, and her small hands pressed hard against his muscular ABS. In one swift motion he dipped his head and roughly captured her lips with his, initiating a kiss that she desperately returned. Their tongues immediately banded as the kiss continued to deepen. The intensity and passion rising with each growing second that the two were connected at the lips. Randy's hands roamed her slim frame as he confirmed his hands new position with a squeeze of her upper thigh region. Getting the groan of satisfaction that the Legend Killer was searching for, he hastily moved his hand to the red head's front as he blindly searched for treasure. A low moan escaped the red head's lips as the kiss finally broke and Randy's hand roughly cupped her left breast in his large hand. The girl quickly reinstated the kiss as she cupped Randy's cheeks in her hands and brought his lips towards hers again. The kiss continued to deepen. The girl was now toying with the short hairs at the back of the Legend Killer's neck and his hands were occupied fondling her underneath her singlet top. Randy soon broke the kiss, both gasping for air, as he whispered in her ear._

"_I wanna fuck you right here on the dance floor," he whispered seductively as he smirked._

_She giggled like a school girl as she leant in to whisper in his ear._

"_We can't, silly," she giggled "But I have no problem fucking you if you take me back to your hotel room."_

_A cocky grin spread across the Legend Killer's mouth as he paused for a while before answering._

"_Done," he whispered._

_END FLASHBACK!_

**A/N: I'm sorry, firstly, for taking so long to get this chapter to you. It was originally much longer but I decided to split it into 2 parts, just to keep you in suspense. So, this chapter wasn't very exciting (sorry about that) but I promise you that the ending of the next chapter (_Chapter 21 - PART II) _will be much much more interesting. Reading back over this I'm starting to see what a bitch I've made Stacy Keibler out to be (my apologies to all those Stacy Keibler fans that think I have done the long legged Diva no justice in this chapter), but it's just for the story. She's one of my favourite divas, but I needed something to shake the story up. So, what will happen next? Randy's had a little flashback of his own, but does he remember the rest of it? Will Stacy tell him the rest of it or just leave him hanging? Read and Review PLEASE! Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	21. Not This Way

Chapter 21 - Not This Way

Randy Orton stared in pure amazement and shock at the coffee table infront of him. He had never remembered any details about that night up until now. Truth be told, he had tried, but nothing ever came to him. He swallowed hard as he replayed the scenes of that night over and over in his head again.

"I take it you remember then?" Stacy spoke, shattering Randy's chain of thought.

Randy's eyes immediately fell upon the blonde, who wore a victorious smirk on her flawless complexion as her doe brown eyes focussed on him. The Legend Killer swallowed and took a deep breath.

"I remember arriving with Evolution," Randy started as his eyes drew away from Stacy to once again focus on the coffee table before him "All the guys found a female to occupy themselves with while I downed a couple of beers at the bar."

Randy stopped as he started to think about what happened next. He tried to focus his thoughts on the identity of the girl he had met that night, but nothing was clear.

"And?" Stacy inquired, indicating that Randy should continue.

"I met a girl at the bar," Randy continued, still refusing to meet eyes with the blonde "She was just as drunk as I was, trying to drown away her sorrows. She was running on an alcoholic high when we headed for the dance floor. We were all over each other within seconds and then I invited her back to my hotel room. The rest is blank to me. I can't remember a thing past that point."

Stacy could not stop the smile forming on her face. This was exactly what she wanted.

"So, who was this girl?" Stacy inquired, trying not to sound so cheerful.

"I don't know," Randy replied honestly.

"Well, what did she look like?" Stacy pressed further, hoping Randy would confirm the rest of the story for himself, without her knowledge of the situation as an aid.

"She was beautiful," Randy answered "So incredibly beautiful. Bright hazel eyes. Fiery red..." Randy suddenly stopped. He froze in his spot. It couldn't be. Stacy noticed Randy's tense up and decided to continue.

"You got a name yet?" She teased. Randy looked up at the blonde, wide-eyed and almost looking at her in disbelief.

"It couldn't have been," Randy said slowly.

"But it was," Stacy replied matter-of-factly.

"Lita," Randy said softly, almost in a whisper.

"Yes," Stacy answered.

Randy sat completely still. He was in complete disbelief. Was that girl really Lita? That girl he saw across the bar downing beers and trying to drown her sorrows. That girl that he'd dragged onto the dance floor and the same girl that he'd almost had sex with right there on the dance floor of the 'Midnight Oasis'?

"If you remember correctly, that same episode of RAW, Matt Hardy completely turned on his girlfriend and almost cost her job. That girlfriend being..." Stacy started.

"Lita," Randy filled in the blank.

"Precisely," Stacy said continuing "So she went to the nearest and the first club she could find to drown her sorrows after losing the one true love of her life. She went to that club with one thing on her mind, and that was to forget about Matt Hardy."

Randy nodded his head as he processed the information.

"And it seemed that you were able to help her forget all about Matt Hardy that night when you two took to the dance floor," Stacy smirked as she cocked an eyebrow at Randy.

Randy, still in a mild state of shock and disbelief at his sudden memory revival of that fateful night and his forgotten past with the red head, was still a little confused. Looking the blonde straight in her brown eyes, he spoke.

"So, is that the secret?" Randy asked curiously.

Stacy shifted a little in her seat before she replied.

"That's part of it," she replied simply with a small smirk still present on her face.

"So, the other part is...?" Randy questioned.

He found himself suddenly dying to know what the next part of this so-called 'secret' could be. Maybe, it could be something of relevance. If not, the 3rd generation superstar would be anything but happy with the blonde at this hour.

"What happened next," Stacy replied "Do you know what happened when you two, how you say, decided to continue your own personal 'party' back at your hotel room?"

Randy leant back in his chair as his eyes drifted to the ceiling. He racked his brains high and low to try and see if anything would possibly trigger his memory. What had happened next? Had anything happened next? Was it really important what happened next?

"Stacy, just tell me," Randy finally exclaimed in frustration that he couldn't remember a thing past that point.

"So, you can't remember then?" Stacy questioned, toying with the Legend Killer.

"No, Stacy I can't," Randy said rolling his eyes, obviously finally losing all remaining patience he had with the blonde "Just tell me, please."

Stacy's smirk finally dropped as she realised that Randy wasn't messing around. He was obviously frustrated, tired and he had had just about enough of her mind games. Wanting to finish what she had come here to finish, the blonde reluctantly continued.

"Well let's just say you did as you set out to do…… all night long," Stacy went on, with Randy staring at her intently "Then comes the next morning."

Randy continued to look at the blonde as she continued.

"What happened when you woke up the next morning, Randy?" Stacy asked as she looked innocently at the 3rd generation superstar before her.

Her big brown eyes wide as she maintained her eye contact with the Legend Killer.

"Was she with you when you woke up the next morning?" Stacy inquired.

Randy shook his head. "No," Randy replied simply

"The next morning I woke up and she wasn't with me. I didn't even have a clue who she was at the time."

Stacy paused for a moment to look at the Legend Killer. He still looked to be in disbelief and confusion at the story that was progressing at the moment. Stacy couldn't imagine what kind of shock the Legend Killer was in, yet she knew that the most important part of the story was yet to come. She inwardly smirked as she continued to finish the last piece of the puzzle, but she thought about what she was doing. Was it wrong? Maybe, but Randy had a right to know and if Lita wasn't going to do it then Stacy was going to.

"Lita left before you had a chance to wake up that morning," Stacy started speaking again, causing Randy to give the blonde his full attention "She was confused. She couldn't remember a thing that happened the night before and she couldn't understand why that morning, she woke up in your bed next to you."

Randy nodded, urging the blonde to continue her story.

"So, she ran away," Stacy continued as she shifted slightly in the couch to make herself more comfortable "She realised what you two had gotten up to the night before and she knew what a mistake she'd made. She was scared, so she tried to run away from that mistake before she had to face it when you woke up. So, she walked out of that hotel room and walked out of your life, before you even really had a chance to be part of her life. And everything went back to the way it was supposed to be. She kept herself occupied with wrestling and earning her way towards a shot at the Women's Championship and you carried on with your life with Evolution and started living up to your title as the "Legend Killer."

Randy looked at his hands, clasped together infront of him, as he processed Stacy's words, but he was still a little confused about the whole concept.

"So, is that why she hates me?" Randy suddenly asked "Is that the big secret you came to tell me?"

Stacy took a deep breath before she sweetly smiled at the Legend Killer.

"Not really," Stacy replied nonchalantly as she started to inspect her manicured nails.

Randy cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Why?" Stacy inquired, playing innocent "Would you like to know real reason?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Randy replied dryly and sarcastically as the blonde was playing on his last nerve.

"OK," Stacy replied smiling at the 3rd generation superstar almost flirtatiously.

Taking a deep breath and crossing her other leg, the blonde continued.

"So, like I said," Stacy continued "Everything went back to the way it was supposed to be. Both you and Lita kept focussed on your careers and wrestling and both of you were at the tops of your respective divisions when Lita was faced with a crossroads in her life."

"What kind of crossroad?" Randy inquired curiously as his eyes remained fixed on the blonde.

"A life changing crossroad," Stacy replied simply before pausing.

Randy didn't take his eyes off Stacy as he eagerly waited for her to continue.

"She found out she was pregnant," Stacy replied with a smirk on her face as she watched for Randy's expression.

Randy's eyes widened as he stared in disbelief at the blonde.

"What?" He asked in shock.

"She found out she was pregnant," Stacy repeated "Pregnant with your child."

Randy ran his fingers through his short brown hair before they came to rest over his mouth on his face. This couldn't be, could it? It was only one night. Obviously only one night without protection. How could this be? Maybe Stacy's lying. Maybe this is all a dream and I'll wake up soon and realise that it never really happened? Maybe that girl in the club wasn't really Lita? Why didn't she tell me? A million thoughts were running through Randy Orton's head. He was so confused. The thought that he had gotten Lita pregnant was unbelievable.

"Stacy are you sure?" Randy asked refusing to meet eyes with the long legged Diva "I mean, are you sure that that girl in the nightclub was Lita? Maybe it wasn't. Maybe the baby wasn't even mine. Maybe it was someone else's? It could have been Matt's right? I mean they were together at the time and..."

"Randy, stop!" Stacy exclaimed, stopping the Legend Killer mid-sentence from his ramblings "Are you listening to yourself? You're not making any sense."

"Stacy if what you're telling me is the truth..." Randy started again.

"It is the truth!" Stacy exclaimed, justifying herself "I'm not lying Randy! I'm telling you the truth! Lita was pregnant with your child."

"Whatever," Randy said taking a deep breath "So, if what you're telling me is the truth, then Lita was pregnant with my child. I fathered a child and I had no idea about it at all. This is insane. How the fuck am I suppose to make sense when this whole fucking situation doesn't make a speck of sense at all!"

Randy was growing angry and his voice was becoming louder. His breathing was becoming deeper and faster and he was staring daggers at Stacy Keibler like it was her fault or something.

"Hey, don't you yell at me like that Randy Orton!" Stacy exclaimed back, raising her voice also "You getting Lita pregnant wasn't my fault at all! I'm just here to fucking inform you because you've been kept in the dark the whole time, OK, so don't you take that tone with me like it was my fault that you two got so drunk off your faces one night that you ended up having unprotected sex!"

A silence engulfed the room as both refused to speak. A little taken back by the blonde's sudden outburst, Randy shook his head and sighed. Taking a deep breath, the Legend Killer lowered his volume and calmed himself as he spoke once again.

"Look, Stace I know," Randy spoke again "I know this isn't your fault. This is my fault if anything. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have yelled."

Stacy looked deep into the blue eyes of the Legend Killer and she noticed the uneasiness in those pools of blue. His eyes almost looked sad after all the anger had finally settled and disappeared. Stacy could only imagine what he was going through. This must have all been such a shock to him. He was only 24 years old and he just found out that one year ago he fathered a child. He fathered a child by a woman who hardly spoke to him. A child he didn't even get a chance to know and never will. The blonde nodded her head and the Legend Killer continued.

"It's just. I'm only 24, Stace. I never intended on having children until much later down the track, once I'd found the right girl. Once I'd put a ring on her finger and we wanted to finally start a family. I never planned on anything like this," Randy started as he continued to run his fingers through his short brown hair "And with Lita, everything's so complicated right now. It's not the right time. Even though I love her so much, we're not even together."

Stacy started almost feeling sorry for the Legend Killer. He was confused. He'd been kept in the dark too long and that was all because of Lita. She'd hurt him. She didn't deserve someone like Randy. Randy loved her and yet here she was running away even though she knew that she had feelings for him too. She cared for him, yet not enough to tell him about her pregnancy, so Stacy did what she felt was best. She did the best thing for Randy and also the best thing for herself. Lita didn't deserve Randy at all, so Stacy was here to make sure that Randy saw that. Stacy was here to destroy any hope of Lita and Randy getting together and Lita getting the happily ever after that she didn't deserve. Stacy was soon snapped out of her thoughts when Randy spoke once more.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Randy asked quietly. Stacy looked at him confused a little.

"What do you mean?" Stacy inquired.

"My child," Randy answered simply "Do I have a daughter or a son?"

Stacy almost felt like crying as the Legend Killer's blue orbs settled on her. Searching for answers that Stacy couldn't give him. She'd forgotten the most vital part of the story and now she had to tell him.

"Randy, look," Stacy said soothingly as she tried to search for the best words for this situation "When Lita fell pregnant she was one match away from winning the Women's Championship. She was at the top of the women's division in the WWE and you were the same. Your career was soaring and one after another you were killing Legends everywhere and earning your title as the "Legend Killer."

Stacy stopped for a second, biting her bottom lip as she took a deep breath.

"And?" Randy quickly questioned, urging the blonde to continue.

"And," Stacy spoke slowly "Lita did what she thought was best for the both of you."

Randy eyed the blonde curiously.

"What was that?" Randy questioned.

Stacy swallowed hard before she forced herself to continue.

"She had an abortion," Stacy finally spoke.

Randy looked at Stacy with wide eyes as a silence engulfed the room.

"I'm so sorry, Randy," Stacy quickly added, yet the damage was already done.

Randy put his head in his hands as he remained silent.

Ding Dong! Ding Dong!

Stacy's head flicked around in the direction of the front door. Someone was outside ringing the doorbell. Stacy turned around to look at the Legend Killer. He was still seated with his head in his hands and it was obvious to the blonde that he had no intentions of opening the door. Maybe the person would go away, however the blonde soon realised that all the lights inside the house were on so there was no way that the person outside would think that no one was home or the Legend Killer was asleep. Contemplating what she could do, the blonde soon decided to get up and open the door herself, rather than leaving the person standing outside in the middle of the night. The blonde got up from the comfort of the couch she was seated on and headed for Randy's front door. The blonde pulled her skirt down a little, as it was practically hitched around his waist from the way she had previously been sitting, and straightened herself up before finally opened the front door.

The blonde nearly fell over backwards when she came face to face with the red headed Diva and her former best friend. Lita looked as though she had almost done the same as the red headed woman eyed the blonde suspiciously. The long legged Diva soon shook herself out of her shook and a smirk plastered its way across her flawless face as she took a step backwards into Randy's house, as though inviting the red head inside.

"Ah, Lita," Stacy said playing innocent "Perfect timing!"

The red head didn't take her eyes off the blonde as she took a few steps inside Randy's house. The red head looked around and her confusion grew by the minute when she noticed Randy sitting on one of the couches in his living room with his head in his hands. He didn't look up at all, as though he hadn't even realised that Lita was no inside the confines of his house. Stacy soon spoke again which caused the red head to flick her head back towards the blonde to lock hazel eyes with brown.

"Now, Lita, I was just about to tell Randy why you decided to kill his unborn child one year ago, but I'm sure you can probably explain it a little better than I can," Stacy commented with a wide grin across her face.

One of the red head's hands immediately flew to cover her mouth as the initial shock soon disappeared and the tears started to freely flow from her beautiful hazel eyes.

"No," Lita softly cried, as she turned to face Randy who was now looking intently at her, his blue eyes so vulnerable and lost "No. No."

The red head used the little strength she had in her body to keep herself standing. Stacy's words hit the red head like a powerful blow to the gut.

"Li, please," Randy finally spoke softly in an almost meek voice "Please, say it's not the truth. Please, Li."

The Legend Killer looked to be almost in a state of tears as Lita noticed a single tear roll down his cheek. It pained her to see the Legend Killer cry. She never wanted to see him hurt. He didn't deserve it. It pained her even more to know that she was the reason that he was crying. She had hurt him. She'd hurt him again. She'd hurt the man who loved her so much, and she'd hurt the man that she loved too. The tears continued to roll down the red head's cheeks as she forced herself to speak though her vision was blurred from her tears and her throat was dry.

"I'm so sorry, Randy," Lita managed through her tears as she forced herself to maintain the eye contact she'd established with the 3rd generation superstar "I'm sorry. I never wanted you to find out this way. Please Randy...I..."

"I need to get out of here!" The Legend Killer suddenly exclaimed, cutting the red head off mid-sentence.

Lita could sense the little anger in his tone as he immediately stood up from his seat, grabbing a zip up jacket that was hanging over one of the arm chairs, and wiped his eyes hastily.

"Randy, where are you going?" Stacy Keibler finally spoke out of curiosity more than sympathy for the 3rd generation superstar, even after she had been the one to drop this bombshell on the young man's life.

The blonde hadn't even shown a hint of concern for her former best friend who was a crying mess right infront of her.

"Anywhere, but here," Randy replied angrily, shooting a cold stare at Lita as he walked towards his front door, brushing past the small red head. Randy had managed to fling open the door and get one foot outside before he felt a pair of small cold hands grip his bare forearm.

"No, Randy," Lita begged through her tears as she tried to stop his movements "Please, just listen to me."

Randy, still managing to overpower the red head, finally stepped two feet outside onto his front porch. He looked straight into the beautiful hazel eyes of the red head.

"Enough's been said already," Randy stated coldly, still not being able to control his anger.

He didn't know why he was angry. Maybe he was just trying to give off that impression to stop himself from breaking down into tears at what he'd just heard. He'd fathered a child, yet before that child had a chance to breath a breath of life, it was taken away. Maybe he was angry at Lita for not letting him have the chance to know his own child. For not letting Randy have a say in whether or not the Lita should have had the abortion in the first place. He was sure she had her reasons and getting angry wasn't exactly helping anyone, but he refused to let her see him cry again. He refused to let the woman he loved see him cry.

"Randy, please," Lita begged as she maintained her hold of the Legend Killer's arm "Please, just let me explain." Trying to simply brush her off and just get away to have some time alone to himself, the Legend Killer tried to release the red head's grip of his arm. However, Randy overestimated the red head's strength and exerted too much strength, himself, to get her to let go of him. So much strength that she stumbled backwards as he tore his arm away from her. Not realising what awaited her from behind, the red head soon found herself losing her balance as she stumbled upon a small set of stairs that let onto the porch. Then it just all happened.

In an instant the red head lost her footing and found herself tumbling down the small set of stairs before landing hard and fast on the concrete at the bottom. She felt herself falling and everything became a fast moving blur as she tumbled. She heard him cry out of her name: "BELLA!", just before she landed. The red head let out a low cry as she clutched her stomach in pain. A sharp stabbing pain rippled through her lower stomach and back as she curled up in a ball on the cold hard ground to try and ease the pain.

"LITA!" Randy exclaimed as his body finally acted and he quickly rushed to the red head's side.

"OH MY GOD!" Stacy Keibler almost yelled as she made her way onto the porch to see what the commotion was about and noticed the red head's curled up body on the ground "OH MY GOD! OH MY GOD!"

Lita relaxed a little as she felt Randy's strong, masculine arms encircle her body as he forced her slowly to sit up and rest against his warm upper body. However, as Randy moved her, another shoot of pain overtook her body and the red head screamed again. Randy loosened his grip around the red head, fearing that a tightened grip around her might inflict more pain onto her small frame. The young man then quickly turned to face the blonde standing on the front porch in a state of almost panic.

"STACY GET MY CAR KEYS!" Randy exclaimed as he instructed the blonde "ON THE KITCHEN COUNTER! GET MY KEYS QUICK! NOW!"

The blonde managed a small nod before quickly rushing inside to retrieve the Legend Killer's keys. The Legend Killer then turned to face the red head once more. The small woman was resting her head against the Legend Killer's chest yet her eyes were closed tightly as she clutched her stomach, moaning at the pain she was obviously experiencing.

"Li, honey, it's gonna to be OK," Randy said calming the red head and gently stroking the back of her head "We're gonna to get you to a hospital right now. You don't need to worry about anything. You're gonna be OK, Li. I'm here."

The red head started crying again as she held her stomach tightly, praying that the pain would stop. Praying that her baby would be OK. Praying that Randy's baby - their baby - was OK. The last thing she wanted was to lose this baby too. She couldn't last another heart break. She couldn't last to lose another child. She wanted this baby more than anything right now.

"I'VE GOT THEM! I'VE GOT THEM!" Stacy Keibler exclaimed as she jingled the keys victoriously as she slammed the front door to Randy's house shut and quickly rushed towards Randy and Lita at the bottom of the porch.

"OK," Randy said calmly as he turned to Stacy "We need to get her to a hospital. Stacy can you drive?"

The blonde immediately nodded.

"Just tell me where to go," Stacy added as she headed towards the Legend Killer's car parked outside his garage. Randy carefully stood up, taking the red head gently into his arms so he could easily carry her towards and into his car. He securely wrapped his arms around the red head's small frame as he quickly made his way over to his car. As he did so, he heard the red head whisper in his ear, inbetween her moans of pain and her tears which had quickly started flowing again.

"I'm sorry Randy," she whispered weakly.

The Legend Killer felt his heart sink. He didn't want to think about that right now. It wasn't important. What was important was making sure that Lita was all right. That she was OK. He knew that she had fallen down the stairs because of him and he knew that it was his fault, so now he just wanted to make sure she was OK. As much as she had hurt him, he never wanted to hurt her. He never ever wanted to hurt her, but he did. Now, he hoped that he could stop the pain by being there. He could stop the pain by taking her to the hospital.

"I know," Randy replied "But that's not important right now. What's important is we get you to a hospital right now. You're going to be OK, Bella. Just rest. Save your strength."

The red head simply nodded as she quickly tightened her grip around her stomach as another shoot of pain rushed through her body.

"I love you," she whispered in reply.

Randy held back a tear from rolling down his cheek as he held the red head tighter and in return she snuggled further into his chest. The Legend Killer, though, simply remained silent as he manoeuvred his way into the back-seat of his car with the red head still in his arms. Randy simply leaned forward and pressed his lips softly against her forehead. Stacy Keibler quickly starting up the car and heading in the direction of the nearest hospital.

**A/N: I'm so sorry about the lack of update for so long but my computer has been acting so spastic that it wouldn't let me onto the page to upload any new chapters! I've had this chapter written for at least 2 weeks now and I've been trying to upload it for you! Anyway, hopefully y'all like it though! Reading back on it, it's actually quite a depressing chapter. Nothing seems to be going right for Lita and Randy, and when Lita finally draws up the courage to confess to Randy about everything Stacy Keibler sticks her nose in their business because she wants Randy to herself. Once again, I will make an apology to all Stacy Keibler fans. I will remind you all that I am also a Stacy Keibler fan, but what's a story without a bad guy. She makes the plot that little more interesting. Thanks again to all those that read and reviewed the last chapter. Keep those reviews coming, especially the ones with constructive criticism! It's great and it will improve my writing! Look out for the next two chapters THE HOSPITAL PARTS I AND II because this is when things starts piecing together and everything starts to get very very interesting! Read and Review! Thanks, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	22. The Hospital PART 1

**Chapter 21 - The Hospital PART 1**

Lita's eyes flickered open slowly as she tried to adjust her vision to the dim lighting in the room. She looked around the room in curiosity as she finally realised where she was. The walls of her room were porcelain white, not a stain could be seen there or on the white lino flooring that stretched from corner to corner of the room. The red head shifted slightly as she came to rest in a seating position. She felt a small sharp pain in the bottom of her stomach, as a result, but simply closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, baring the small amount of pain. It was then the red head noticed her change in attire as she glanced down at herself. She was no longer in her black jeans and yellow tank top that she had arrived at Randy's place in. She was simply dressed in a faded blue, backless hospital nightgown that gave no justice whatsoever to her toned figure. Her red fiery locks were left out, natural and loose creating small undulating waves around her shoulders. Her ears pricked as she became suddenly aware of the voices she could hear outside her closed room door. She could hear faint extracts of a conversation between two people just outside her door and a laugh here and there. The red head then curiously glanced at the clock on the side table next to her bed. _4:30am. _She gathered that the people outside were the receptionists on the early morning shift at Louisville Central Hospital. She had obviously only been here a couple of hours, but she couldn't remember anything past Randy carrying her to his car after she had taken a fall down the small staircase outside the Legend Killer's house. Lita gathered that she most likely had fallen asleep in the arms of Randy Orton as Stacy Keibler drove them to the nearest hospital. Then it struck her: _Randy._

The red head's eyes darted in the direction of the bedside clock again and her eyes soon found a familiar body occupying one of the very small armchairs in the room. Randy Orton was spread out all over the small armchair: his head rested on one arm while his legs and most of his lower body were dangling off the other arm of the chair. His hair was all ruffled and messed up and he was still dressed in his boxers with only a zip up jumper on his upper half. Lita sighed in sadness as she looked at the sight of the Legend Killer before her. It was obvious to her that he hadn't left her side when they had arrived at the hospital. He'd taken her, first hand, to the hospital and then stayed the night with her, even if his only form of bedding was a very small armchair. Lita felt like crying. Why had he bothered? Why hadn't be just taken her to the hospital and left her in the good hands of the doctors who would, no doubt, look after her? Why had he sacrificed his time and his rest to stay by her side while she was in the hospital? Why did he care so much about her? After all she'd put him through. After the secrets she'd kept from him, the heartache she'd cost him. After she'd led him on, giving him no explanation for any of her actions or what she did. After it all, why did he still care so much for her? Why did he love her when she knew she didn't deserve any part of him. When she knew that she didn't deserve to have him in her life.

Lita was broken out of her chain of thought as she heard a low grunt as the Legend Killer started to shift in the armchair. The red head watched him intently as he stretched out his body as his eyes started to flutter open.

_Oh fuck, my back! _The Legend Killer winced as he tried to stretch out the knots in his back as a result of confining himself to a sorry piece of armchair for a bed. He finally pushed himself to sit up properly in the armchair as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes in order to regain his vision in the dim lighting of the room. A yawn escaped his wide open mouth as his eyes finally opened fully. She was the first thing that caught his eyes as he started to look around the room. She was looking directly at him with her big, bright hazel eyes as she rested her head against the bed head of the bed she was lying in, the bed covers sitting down at her hips. Her wild red locks were spread messily around her head, looking redder than ever against the pure white bed sheets and pillow underneath her head. Receiving a sweet smile from the red headed diva, the Legend Killer stood up as he slowly moved the arm chair closer to her bedside. Settling himself to sit in the armchair once more, the Legend Killer looked intently into the divas eyes, blue mixing with hazel, as he reached out his hand to hold hers.

"How are you feeling?" Randy asked concerningly as he tightly held the red head's hand in his.

Lita maintained his eye contact as she simply nodded.

"Better," she simply replied in a soft voice.

"Look," Randy finally blurted out "I'm so sorry about everything that happened. I never meant for you to hurt yourself like that. I just couldn't control my anger. I shouldn't have..."

Lita swiftly placed a finger on the Legend Killer's lips in an attempt to stop him rambling. Randy immediately stopped mid-sentence and waited for the red head's next words.

"Randy, no one's blaming you," Lita spoke as she took a deep breath "It was an accident. It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself."

Randy nodded. His eyes soon shifted to the couple's entwined hands and fingers as a silence engulfed the room. Randy prepared himself to speak after a couple of moments, but was beat to it as the red head was the one to shatter the silence.

"I think we probably need to talk about it, right?" She meekly spoke as Randy's eyes shifted back to focus on hers.

Randy simply nodded as he leaned forward to rest his forearms on the edge of Lita's hospital bed.

"I just need to know one thing," Randy said in reply.

Lita nodded as an indication that the young man should go on, however, Randy Orton waited a few moments before he found the right time to speak.

"Why didn't you tell me, Bella?" He finally spoke, watching the red head as her eyes dropped to the sheets underneath her "Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?"

The red head took a deep breath and swallowed hard before speaking again, still refusing to meet the blue eyes of Randy Orton.

"One year ago I didn't even know you," Lita finally spoke as she bravely forced her hazel eyes to lock with Randy's "We hadn't even been properly introduced, and I had no idea who you were. You were with Evolution and I hadn't exactly had the best track record with them, especially with Hunter. We were two completely different people from two completely different worlds."

Randy took in Lita's every word as he continued to listen to her.

"You were 23 at the time, and me, I was still only 25. Nothing was right about me falling pregnant with your child. The timing wasn't right, and the circumstances were all wrong. We were approaching peaks in both our careers. I was too young... I was scared... I just didn't know what to do."

Randy squeezed Lita's hand as she desperately tried to stop herself from breaking down in tears.

"That still doesn't explain, Li, why you didn't tell me. You could have told me. Things could have been...," Randy started.

"Different?" Lita said, finishing off the young man's sentence "Face it, you weren't the same person one year ago, as you are now Randy. You were earning a rep as the WWE's 'playboy' at the time. I couldn't just approach you out of the blue one day and confess everything to you. I couldn't have just straight up told you that I was pregnant and that I was carrying your child. You probably wouldn't have even known who I was. You probably wouldn't even have remembered that night we spent together. You wouldn't have wanted anything to do with me or our child. I knew that at the time. I knew it, so it was hopeless trying to change that."

Randy sighed as his eyes lowered. She was right. Everything that Lita was saying was right. One year ago, he was a self-proclaimed 'playboy'. He was chasing anything in a skirt and carving notches in his wall of how many women he'd been with. Anyone like that wouldn't have wanted anything to do with a child that was conceived from a drunken one night stand. He wouldn't have wanted a child one year ago. He wouldn't have wanted to be tied down at 23 with the responsibilities of parenthood.

"You see," Lita spoke again, breaking the 3rd generation superstar's chain of thought "I couldn't have told you. I couldn't have told anyone, so I didn't. I kept it to myself and I did what I thought was best. Best for me, and best for you."

Randy nodded as he processed the red head's words. He let a silence simmer in the air for a couple of moments before he spoke again.

"I'm so sorry," Randy finally whispered as he rested his forehead against his and the red head's entwined hands.

"For what?" Lita asked, slightly confused.

Randy sucked in a deep breath as he lifted his head slightly to see the red head.

"For everything you've had to go through because of me," Randy continued "The pregnancy, the abortion and everything. Just because you knew that I wasn't responsible enough to own up for my actions. Which I, no doubt, wouldn't have. I can't even begin to imagine all the pain you must have gone through on a cause of that one night with me. If that's the reason you've hated me all this time, then I don't blame you. I don't blame you for not wanting anything to do with me. I'm so sorry, Li. I truly am. Sorry for everything."

Lita felt a tear roll down her cheek as she looked at the young man infront of her. He was being sincere and truthful. He now understood the truth behind why the red head had been so hostile to him all this time. Why being forced into a romantic story line with him was hell on Earth for her. He was apologising and owning up for all the pain the red head had suffered this past year. He was apologising even though the red head believed he had nothing to apologise for.

"I'm the one that should be apologising," Lita finally admitted as she looked deep into the blue eyes of Randy Orton "None of this has been fair on you. You had no idea why I was so cold to you and why I didn't want anything to do with you. I was only thinking of myself. That wasn't at all fair on you. If there's anyone to blame, it's me. I've tried to work up the courage so many times to tell you about everything. I've tried, but it was just so hard. I came over to your place last night to try and finally tell you everything. I didn't want to keep you in the dark any longer. I thought that if I finally told you everything you needed and deserved to know, then maybe..."

Lita's voice trailed off as the tears started to fall from her eyes. Her throat was dry and her voice wouldn't come out as she simply sat in silence. She then felt a warm hand come to rest on her cheek and when she looked up she found pure blue eyes staring straight at her. The Legend Killer's face was now mere inches away from hers as he squeezed her hand as an indication for her to continue.

"Then maybe, I'd stop having these flashbacks of the abortion," Lita continued "It's too painful to get close to you because of them Randy. You're just a constant reminder of all the pain I went through and all the mistakes I made in the past. Little things just trigger these flashbacks and sometimes I just can't take it. I blank out or I just feel so cold and alone, and I..."

"Shhh," Randy said soothingly as he pulled the red head close to him "It's OK, I understand, Li. Save your strength, it's alright."

The red head collapsed against the toned chest of Randy Orton as his arms wrapped around her small frame. She tried to calm her breathing as she closed her eyes. His warm embrace around her body made her feel safe. She felt safe and secure. Like nothing could ever hurt her when he was with her. Like, no matter what, he'd be there to protect her and hold her close. She relaxed into the feeling of his arms around her when he whispered softly in her ear.

"I had no idea, Bella, and I'm sorry," Randy whispered "I'm sorry for not being there for you. I had no idea how much pain you'd been through and if I could turn it all around, I'd change it so I'd be the one to carry your pain."

"No," Lita quickly replied as she pulled slightly away from Randy "I wouldn't want you, or for that matter anyone, to go through what I did. You don't deserve it. I would never ever want you to feel the pain I did."

Randy nodded his head as he resumed his embrace around the red head.

"I'm here for you now, Li," Randy spoke again in the red head's ear "I'm here for you, and I always will be. Just remember that. You'll always have me."

Another tear rolled down the red head's cheek as she held the young man closer to her. He reciprocated as he pulled Lita closer to his body.

"Like I said before," Randy continued "I will always be here for you. No matter what. Despite how things are. Despite the way you feel about me. I'll be here for you."

The red head savoured the moment before she pulled away slightly, just so that she could look into his blue eyes. Randy's head slowly inched it's way closer towards the red head's before he spoke once more.

"I love you, Li," he quietly spoke.

The red head managed a small smile.

"I..." She started.

"LI!" Dawn Marie suddenly exclaimed as she came barging through the hospital room door causing Randy and Lita to jump slightly "How're you feeling? Are you OK? Are you... Wait, did I just interrupt something here?"

Dawn Marie cocked an eyebrow at the couple and their close proximity to each other as she awaited her answers. Lita and Randy soon noticed Victoria, Torrie and Christy who entered the room shortly after Dawn's Broadway entrance.

"Lita, how are...?" Christy Hemme started to speak before she noticed Lita and Randy looking quite uncomfortable and Dawn Marie staring intently at the couple.

After a couple of moments of silence, Randy's eyes shifted from Dawn Marie and the posse of WWE Divas standing in the doorway of Lita's hospital room, back onto the red head. Randy threw the red headed diva a small smile as he gently squeezed her hand again.

"I'll be just outside if you need me, OK?" Randy said to Lita.

Lita simply nodded as she returned the Legend Killer's smile.

"OK, bye," Lita replied.

The Legend Killer slowly advanced his head forwards and his lips were almost touching the red head's. Lita closed her eyes, preparing herself for a soft kiss on the lips when he suddenly changed course. Randy placed a soft kiss on the Diva's forehead before standing up and heading for the door passing the posse of WWE Divas, who looked a little confused at the scene they'd just interrupted.

"See you ladies later," Randy said to the divas with a wave and a smile.

"Bye Randy," The divas chorused before the Legend Killer disappeared through the door and into the main hospital.

"What did we just interrupt?" Torrie quickly questioned the red head as soon as she was sure Randy was out of earshot.

"Nothing guys," Lita said smiling and shaking her head as her friends slowly surrounded her hospital bed.

"Well it looked to me to be a 'almost kiss' when I walked in," Dawn Marie stated as she cocked an eyebrow and smirked at the red head.

"Oh really?" Victoria questioned her best friend as she placed her hands on her hips.

Lita chuckled a little as she shook her head at her friends.

"Well unfortunately New Jersey here is right," Lita said as she pointed at Dawn Marie "But unfortunately we'll never know because New Jersey interrupted us before anything could progress."

"How was I supposed to know that you two were about to get it on?" Dawn replied innocently "It's a hospital! When you come to visit someone in hospital you assume the last thing they'd be doing is making out!"

Lita rolled her eyes at Dawn's comments.

"Well, guys I mean it is Lita," Victoria commented with a smirk "You never know with this one."

"Hey!" Lita exclaimed in defence as she punched Victoria in the arm.

"Anyway, how're you feeling, Li?" Christy seriously asked as she took Randy's seat next to the red head's bed "Better?"  
"Yeah, look guys, I'm fine," Lita replied nonchalantly.

"You sure?" Torrie questioned further.

"Positive," Lita replied as she smiled at the concern of her friends "I had a good sleep and a good rest."

The divas all nodded before Dawn Marie spoke up.

"So, what exactly happened?" Dawn asked curiously as she seated herself on the end of the red head's bed, Victoria copying her actions "Stacy was practically hyperventilating when she called us, so we only managed to get a 'Lita's in hospital in Louisville' out of her."

Lita took a deep breath.

"It was a little accident really," Lita explained "I fell down the stairs outside Randy's house."

"Ouch!" Victoria commented.  
"Tell me about it," Lita added "You should..."

"Miss Dumas?" A voice suddenly came from the door.

All the divas turned in the direction and noticed a tall blonde Dr standing in the doorway with a clipboard pressed against his chest.

"Yep, that's me," Lita replied as the Dr entered the room and closed the door shut behind him.

"Visitors already?" The Dr said with a smile as he soon took notice of the 4 other girls surrounding the red head's bed.

"Naturally," Lita replied with a smile as she turned her full attention towards the Dr.

"Well, I'm Dr Waters," the young man replied.

"Dawn Marie," Dawn said as she stood up to shake the Dr's hand with a broad smile on her face "Nice to meet you."

The Dr hesitated before finally managing a smile at the outspoken brunette.

"Dawn, leave the poor Dr alone and just let him do his job," Victoria commented rolling her eyes.

Dawn Marie simply flipped her head around to shoot a cold stare at Victoria before resuming her seat on the end of Lita's bed.

"OK," Dr Waters continued as he started looking at the sheet he had on his clipboard "Well, Miss Dumas, you're perfectly fine apart from a little cut on your lower left ankle and one just above your left knee. Your right ankle is mildly sprained, so you will need to keep off it for the next couple of days just to allow the swelling to go down. You still have your baby and he/she seems to be all right but we'll need to run some extra tests just to make sure that your baby was not affected by the fall."

"What baby?" Torrie questioned in confusion as she looked from Dr Waters to Lita, sitting quietly in her bed.

"Miss Dumas is about 2 ½ months pregnant, and we were worried that as a result of her fall the baby may have been affected," Dr Waters informed the curious blonde as he removed a ball point pen from his breast pocket and started writing on his sheet of paper on the clipboard "Congratulations Miss Dumas!"

"Thanks," Lita mumbled as she felt the eyes of her friends boring holes into her.

The red headed diva simply kept her focus on her clasped hands resting in her lap infront of her.

"Well Miss Dumas," Dr Water spoke again as he placed his pen back in his pocket "Miss Dumas, we can only run the tests for your baby later on this afternoon and then we'd like to keep you in hospital one more night to monitor your baby's progress. Other than that, you should be fine to leave anytime tomorrow morning!"

"Thank you," Lita said forcing a smile at the young Dr before he disappeared out into the main corridor.

When the young Dr closed the door behind him the room filled with an awkward silence as the red head stared intently at her hands in her lap to avoid eye contact with any of the other divas in the room. Nibbling on her bottom lip, she sighed in relief on the inside. Her baby was all well and healthy. Just the thought that her very own child was inside her growing every minute brought a small smile to the red headed diva's face. All she wanted right now was to give birth to her child. She didn't care what everyone else thought of her for it. She didn't care whether her career would be put on hold while she was pregnant. She didn't care whether Randy would accept his own child when he found out that he was going to be a father to her child. She didn't care if she had to raise this baby herself. All of that didn't matter right now. All that mattered now was her baby boy or girl.

"I think someone has some explaining to do," Vikki finally spoke.

The red head's eyes shot up to meet the raven haired diva's. Vikki and the divas surrounding her bed only offered her smiles as they awaited the red head's explanation. Lita felt another hand hold hers tightly as the red headed diva took a deep breath.

Randy Orton closed Lita's hospital room door behind him and when he turned around he almost ran straight into a young man in a white coat.

"Oh excuse me," the young man spoke as he tried to manoeuvre around Randy to get to Lita's room door.

"Are you Lita's Dr?" Randy asked as he stopped the young man.

"Excuse me, sir?" The Dr replied as he looked at Randy "Whose Dr?"

Realising his mistake, Randy quickly corrected himself.

"I'm sorry, are you Amy Dumas' Dr?" Randy said again.

The young man glanced down at the clipboard in his hands again before looking at the Legend Killer.

"Yes, as a matter of fact I am," the Dr replied "How can I help you, sir?"

"Well, Dr..." The 3rd generation superstar glanced at the Dr's name tag "Dr Waters, I was just wondering if you could tell me about Miss Dumas condition? Is she going to be just OK?"

Dr Waters eyed the 3rd generation superstar suspiciously before he clutched the clipboard tighter against his chest.

"I'm sorry sir, but that information is strictly classified for only Miss Dumas and immediate family," Dr Waters replied "Are you a family member, sir?"

Randy shook his head.

"No," Randy replied "But I am her boyfriend, does that count?"

Randy shocked himself with his own words. He hadn't even thought about what he had just said. It had just come out of his mouth. The truth was, he wasn't her boyfriend. She loved him and he loved her, but they weren't together. She wasn't his girlfriend and he wasn't her boyfriend. She was Matt Hardy's girlfriend and Matt Hardy was her boyfriend. He didn't know what he was to Lita. Just a friend? More than just a friend? A friend with 'benefits'? He didn't know right now. All he knew was that he loved her. He loved her with all his heart and he was hoping that was enough for her. Enough to bring them together in the end, but that would have to be discussed on another day.

"OK," Dr Waters replied as he looked at Randy "Well, then I'm sure that would be fine."

Randy sighed and anxiously awaited what the Dr could tell him.

"Miss Dumas is in perfect condition. She merely suffered a small cut on her lower left ankle and one just above her left knee. Her right ankle is also mildly sprained so it's got a bit of swelling but nothing some good rest won't fix, and other than that she's good as new," Dr Waters said smiling at Randy.

"Oh, that's a relief!" Randy said sighing in relief as he lent against the wall of the corridor behind him.

"I'm sure it is," Dr Waters said half laughing.

The Dr then glanced down at his clipboard again and quickly spoke again.

"Oh, and how could I forget to mention," Dr Waters said with a large smile at the 3rd generation superstar "Miss Dumas still has her baby and he/she seems to be all right but we'll need to run some extra tests just to make sure that your baby was not affected by the fall."

Randy practically choked on his own saliva at the Dr's final words.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked in shock.

_Lita's pregnant? Again?_

"Oh you didn't know?" The Dr asked surprised.

Randy shook his head, still in shock.

"Well, Miss Dumas is close to 3 months pregnant," Dr Waters stated "We aren't sure of the gender of the child as of yet but after we run somemore tests later this afternoon we will be able to determine that."

Randy didn't speak a word as he listened to what the Dr had to say.

"I think congratulations are due to you also then as Miss Dumas boyfriend?" Dr Waters spoke once more.

Randy looked up at the Dr.

"Congratulations!" Dr Waters said with a smile "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to tell your girlfriend the good news!"

Randy forced a small smile back at the Dr before the

Randy didn't speak a word as he supported himself by leaning against the wall behind him. Lita was pregnant and because of him losing his temper last night, she could have lost another child. Randy didn't know what to do. A million questions and thoughts were running through his head, yet there was only one that was prominent. One that he desperately needed to know the answer to. _Is the baby mine or Matt's? _

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I've just been really really busy lately! I hoped you liked this chapter and be prepared for a shocking happening of events in the next couple of chapters! It starts to get very very interesting from here on in. I won't give anything away, but let's just say that I brought Matt Hardy into this story for a reason and I'm not done with him in the story just yet! Read and Review! Thanks! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	23. The Hospital PART 2

**CHAPTER 22 - The Hospital PART 2**

Hunter took his keys out of the ignition as he glanced at the white building directly infront of him. He sat still in his seat as he eyed the building, just like he eyed his opponents before a match. Watching for the first move and being ready for it.

"Are we leaving the car at all?" Dave Batista spoke from the passenger seat as he cocked an eyebrow at the Game seated next to him "Or did we just come to look at the pretty building?"

Hunter could smell the sarcasm reeking from the Animal's spoken words, yet decided to ignore the comment as he unclipped his seat belt and opened the car door to let himself out of the brand new blue Range Rover he was now driving. Dave Batista followed, as did The Nature Boy Ric Flair, who had been previously occupying the back seat of the Range Rover.

"Natche, what the hell are those for?" Hunter questioned in disgust as his eyes found the bouquet of pink lilies settled in the Nature Boy's arms.

"Well, I thought it would be the polite thing to do," Ric replied matter-of-factly "I thought it might be polite to at least bring the woman some flowers while she's in hospital."

"We're not here to see Lita, Ric," Hunter replied immediately as his eyes remained glued to the bouquet.

"Aw, c'mon H," Dave said defending the 16-time World Heavyweight Champion "It's not going to hurt anyone if Ric gives Lita flowers. Let's just go inside before someone thinks we're out here conspiring to blow the place up."

Dave let a small smile and laugh escape him to lift the mood of the conversation, but wasn't very successful in doing so as the foul mood was evidence on the World Heavyweight Champion's face. Hunter simply shrugged it off and headed off towards the hospital entrance with Dave and Ric close behind.

The 3 men soon found their way into the main entrance of the Louisville Central Hospital. They made his way towards the reception desk and came face to face with a pretty brunette with a pair of black rimmed glasses outlining her eyes. Hunter stepped forward. The girl smiled politely at Hunter, as she turned away from the computer she was working at, and gave him her full attention.

"Welcome to Louisville Central Hospital," she brightly stated "How may I help you this morning?"

"Do you have any idea who I am?" Hunter said dryly and sharply as he narrowed his eyes as the receptionist.

The brunette looked genuinely confused for a second before she answered.

"No, I'm sorry, I don't," she replied hesitantly.

"Then I'd suggest you address me as 'sir' and keep your smart little comments to yourself," Hunter rudely retaliated.

The brunette's jaw dropped at Hunter's comment, yet before she could replied to his rude comment, Dave Batista quickly side stepped the Game and smiled at the receptionist.

"I'm sorry Miss," Dave quickly apologised "You'll have to excuse me friend here. He's not in the best of mood's this evening. I'm terribly sorry."

The receptionist timidly smiled and nodded her head.

"So, how will I be able to help you this evening, Sir?" She politely asked once more.

"We were wondering if you could direct us to Amy Dumas' hospital room," Dave inquired "She's a work colleague of ours and we'd like to give her our best wishes and these flowers."

Dave quickly pointed the receptionist's eyes towards the large pink lilies Ric was holding.

"We just wanted to check up on how she is," Dave finished.

"OK, one moment please," the brunette said before she turned back to her computer and proceeded to type in a few things before she finally turned her attention back to the Animal.

"Miss Dumas is in the Emergency Ward in one of the overnight stay rooms," the receptionist informed Dave "It's just at the end of the hall and straight ahead to your right. Just sign in to the main reception there and they should guide you directly to Miss Dumas' room."

Dave sweetly smiled at the receptionist.

"Thank you," he spoke before he, Ric and Hunter headed in the direction of the Emergency Ward.

"Do you need a drink, something to eat?" Randy asked the red head as he tightened his grip around the red head's hand "Anything at all?"

"Really Randy," Lita smiled "I'm alright. I'm fine."

"OK," Randy said smiling back at her.

Lita had just completed her tests for the afternoon, and she had been instructed by her doctors to simply rest for the night in the hospital and then she'd be free to go the next morning once the test results had been examined. Much to Lita's protest, the Legend Killer had insisted on staying with her in the hospital, but had been wise to organise sleeping arrangements this time so he could avoid creating any more knots in his back on top of the one's he'd gotten from his previous night's sleep. The hospital had been willing to accommodate Randy in one of the spare beds in the Doctor's Room which was only two doors down from Lita's, so Randy had accepted the offer. The Legend Killer, however, would not leave to that room until he had made sure that Lita was not thirsty, not hungry, not in pain and peacefully fast asleep. He'd already screwed up enough in the past when it concerned being there for the red head and now he had the perfect opportunity to at least try and make up for it all now. He wasn't going to make the same mistake twice. He never wanted Lita to experience the pain she'd experienced in the past all over again. This time, he was going to be there to personally make sure that that didn't happen. He didn't care what it took, out of him or from him, he was going to look after Lita. Every waking hour of the day, until he knew that she was 100. He loved her too much not to.

"I really feel bad about you missing the House Show this afternoon," Lita finally spoke, breaking the Legend Killer's chain of thought "You really should have gone."

"Hey, don't worry about that Li," Randy reassured her "Bischoff understood when I told him about why I missing it and he said he'd get Shelton or Van Dam to replace me in my match. It's not big deal Li. Being with you is so much more important that any House Show. That any wrestling match for that matter. So, don't worry about it. It's the right thing - me being here with you."

Lita felt herself blushing to the roots. Her face was probably the same colour as her hair right now.

"So, did Bischoff mention who he was getting to replace me in my match against Molly tomorrow night at that House Show in Louisville?" Lita asked quickly changing the subject, so Randy didn't see her furiously red cheeks.

Randy sighed and shook his head.

"He didn't mention it," Randy simply stated, causing the red head to nod her head "But I'm presuming he'd get Trish, maybe Torrie if Trish is still away in the Bahamas."

"Oh yes," Lita said nodding "Off in the sunny Bahamas with Jericho. Who would have ever guessed those two would end up together!"

"Yeah, I know," Randy said nodding as he thought about the numerous times Chris Jericho had come up to him and insisted that the Legend Killer put a good word in for him with the Women's Champion "A pretty unlikely match."

"Uh huh," Lita nodded.

"But then again, you know..." Randy started before finishing his sentence in his head, _we're a pretty unlikely match ourselves._

"What?" Lita questioned "What do I know?"

Randy snapped out of his thoughts and quickly shook his head "Oh, nothing. No, nothing. Don't worry."

"OK," Lita said as she eyed the Legend Killer suspiciously.

A silence filled the room as the Legend Killer's eyes fixated themselves on the white bed sheets of the red head's bed. Litas' eyes, however, had fixated themselves on the Legend Killer himself. She nibbled her bottom lip as she watched him intently. A million thoughts were running though her head yet she was finding it hard to build up the courage to say those words out loud. Over and over again she'd contemplate the effects those words could have.

"Matt and I broke up."

The words quickly tumbled straight out of the red head's mouth before she could think and almost immediately the Legend Killer's head shot up and his blue eyes met her hazel ones.

"I broke it off with Matt," Lita calmly repeated "We're not together anymore."

The red head let out a sigh and swallowed hard as she realised it had finally been said. Now all that she had to do was wait for the reaction, and she didn't have to wait long.

"Look Li," Randy spoke in reply "Not that I'm saying that it would be, but because it possibly could be, I hope it wasn't on account of me?"

"No," Lita immediately replied "No, Randy, of course it wasn't."

Randy nodded before speaking again.

"Then why did you?" he simply asked as he intently maintained his eye contact with the red head.

Lita took a deep breath and her eyes shifted her hand, which was at that time entwined with Randy's, before they lifted once more to meet bright blue orbs.

"Because I didn't love him," Lita honestly replied "I knew it. He even knew it. And I know you knew it too."

Randy nodded as he tightened his grip on Lita's hand. Lita took a deep breath.

"I didn't love Matt when I was with him, and I don't love him now," Lita spoke again "I wasn't fooling anyone saying that I did. I couldn't even pretend to and tell him that I loved him."

"I know," Randy commented.

Lita took another deep breath and sighed heavily before speaking again.

"I don't love Matt," Lita repeated "But I do love..."

"Miss Dumas?"

Randy and Lita immediately turned to see a nurse in the doorway of the red head's room.

"Yes," Lita replied as she forced a smile at the old looking nurse.

"Miss Dumas you have a visitor," the nurse smiled broadly "And she's brought some beautiful flowers!"

The nurse opened the door wider to reveal a woman standing on the other side of the door with a bunch of white and pink roses clutched in her slim hands.

Lita's face remained expressionless as her eyes were glued to the woman with the flowers. Randy noticed the tension rising in the room as the nurse left and the two remaining young ladies were locked in a tense eye contact. The Legend Killer bent over the red head.

"I'm going to get a drink, OK?" Randy whispered in Lita's ear "I'll be back in a while."

Lita simply nodded and she felt Randys' lips brush her cheek before he stood up and headed for the door. Walking past the woman in the doorway, Randy offered a simple "Hi" and a smile before he made his way into the corridor, closing the door behind him.

"What the hell do you want?" Lita immediately lashed out sharply and dryly as her eyes remained on the woman.

Randy whistled to himself as he strolled down the hallway in the Emergency Ward towards the cafeteria in search of a strong cup of coffee. He offered smiles to the hospital staff that he passed and they offered smiles back. The number of people that knew him at the Louisville Central Hospital now was amazing, and it wasn't even mostly because of his WWE star status. Most of the nurses had passed around the message that he was Amy Dumas' "Knight In Shining Armour" bringing her to the hospital in the middle of the night in only his boxers and a jumper. It was all quite amusing really to Randy, especially as he'd only been in the hospital for a little under 24 hours.

The Legend Killer's ears pricked suddenly at the sound of familiar voices as he approached the Emergency Ward reception. His eyes narrowed as he tried to fit a name or face to the voices he could hear. _Why were they so familiar?_

"AMY DUMAS!" he heard a voice yell "Are you deaf?"

"Geeze man settle down," another voice spoke.

"We're looking for Miss Amy Dumas' room," yet another voice spoke calmly "We just want to give her our best wishes, so would you be able to tell us where her room is?"

Randy finally made his way around the corner and arrived at the reception to find the source of the familiar voices.

"What are you guys doing here?" Randy asked, grabbing the attention of the 3 men and a very scared looking female receptionist behind the counter.

"Randy!" Ric Flair exclaimed as he caught sight of the 3rd generation superstar.

"How are you Ric?" Randy said as he approached the older man and shook his hand firmly.

"How's it goin' Orton?" Dave said with a smile and he leant forwards and hugged the younger man.

"Yeah, not too shabby big man," Randy replied with a smile.

"So, how's she doing?" Ric seriously asked Randy.

"Li?" Randy inquired.

Ric simply nodded.

"Yeah, she's doing fine," Randy replied with a nod "She's not banged up at all really, just a couple of cuts and a sprained ankle and that's about. They just had to run a couple of tests on her today and they want her to rest in the hospital over night before she is all cleared to go home tomorrow morning."

"Well that's good news then!" Dave stated with a smile.

"Oh yeah," Randy said with a sigh.

"Randy, don't beat yourself up about this," Ric commented "You know this wasn't your fault and she's fine now anyway. I'm sure she doesn't blame you at all."

"Yeah I know, but I just..." Randy started.

"Where were you this afternoon?" Hunter quickly interjected and the 3 other men soon became aware of the Game's presence once again, "Were you aware that we had a House Show today?"

Ric and Dave looked between Randy and Hunter before Dave spoke up.

"Look um...," Dave started "Orton, me and Natche are going to go and pay Li a visit and Natche has some flowers here for her."

"Yeah, OK," Randy replied, yet not taking his eyes off Hunter "Right down the corridor, two doors down from the Doctor's Room."

"Right, thanks," Dave commented before the Animal practically dragged the Nature Boy in the direction of Lita's room, leaving Randy and Hunter in the reception.

"Allow me to repeat myself," Hunter sarcastically spoke again "Were you aware that you had a House Show that you were supposed to attend today?"

"Yes, Hunter," Randy replied back just as sarcastically "I was completely aware."

"So, that leaves me with this then," Hunter replied with a foul look on his face "WHY THE FUCK WEREN'T YOU THERE ORTON!"

"Whoa, Hunter!" Randy exclaimed as he noticed Hunter's facial expression "Be careful the wind doesn't change."

"WHY THE FUCK WEREN'T YOU THERE ORTON!" Hunter shouted in the reception area, causing a number of people in the seating area to turn around and look in disgust at the World Heavyweight Champion.

"Because I was here!" Randy exclaimed back, being careful to keep his voice down "I was here with Lita!"

Hunter simply laughed and shook his head at the young man before him.

"I don't understand why you actually bother boy," Hunter laughed "It's not exactly like she appreciates you being with her here."

Randy gritted his teeth to stop himself simply lunging forward and taking Hunter out right there and now.

"You wouldn't understand Hunter," Randy sharply retaliated.

"Oh I understand alright," Hunter replied dryly "I understand that you have silly little school boy infatuation with this girl, who just doesn't seem to be returning any advances you are putting forward to her..."

"You have no idea what you're talking about," Randy interrupted him.

"Oh, don't I?" Hunter continued "Well if she is returning your little advances then, why aren't you with her? Why isn't she yours?"

Randy didn't speak, he simply stood and glared at Hunter while he clenched his fists at his sides. It was taking all his willpower to stop himself letting his fist connect with Hunter's abnormally large nose.

"I'm always right Randy, you better learn to accept that," Hunter finally stated with a coy smile, breaking the silence "So if she isn't yours, and you aren't hers, then why do you care so much? Why do you care so much for something that isn't yours and probably never will be? What the hell is keeping you here then, because I know you aren't exactly the charitable type."

"Why I'm here is none of your business!" Randy exclaimed, the anger and fury building up in him.

"Oh it is my business when you start missing House Shows!" Hunter exclaimed, raising his voice slightly "You are part of Evolution and don't you forget that! You do what Evolution does. You go where Evolution goes. Evolution made you Orton. You would be nothing without me."

Randy controlled his breathing and didn't speak.

"So, answer me Orton, what the hell are you still here for?" Hunter asked again.

Once again, Randy didn't reply.

"WHY YOU FUCK ARE YOU STILL HERE, ORTON!" Hunter shouted once more "ANSWER ME YOU BASTARD!"

"LITA'S PREGNANT!" Randy finally shouted in reply.

Hunter, shocked at Randy's words, didn't speak and narrowed his eyes as he tried to comprehend the words that had just left the younger man's mouth.

"What?" Hunter asked in disbelief.

"Lita is pregnant," Randy repeated, lowering his voice slightly.

"And what does that have to do with you?" Hunter asked as he shrugged.

Randy took a deep breath and braced himself for Hunter's reaction.

"The baby could be mine," Randy spoke calmly as he intently held Hunter's eye contact.

"Could be yours?" Hunter asked with a small laugh in his voice.

"The baby's either mine or..." Randy started "Or... Hardy's."

Hunter laughed out loud at Randy's last comment. The Game rested his elbow on the reception table and shook his head as he made no effort to wipe the smile off his face.

"You know Orton," Hunter said, trying to lessen his laughter "The first rule of sleeping with sluts is to at least use a rubber. Of all people, I honestly thought you would have at least known that, if not anything else."

Randy simply stood still and refused to answer Hunter. The 3rd generation superstar simply clenched his fists at his sides as he glared at the Game.

"But I guess, it's not such a surprise," Hunter continued as he shrugged his shoulders "I mean, you'd already managed to do it once to that slut, why not again!"

Randy Ortons' eyes widened as he stared at Hunter.

"What?" Randy asked in pure shock at what he was hearing.

"What?" Hunter tormented Randy "You thought I didn't know? Oh please, Orton. Who do you take me for? I know alot more than you think I do, and I happen to know everything about your history with that red headed slut. Probably even more than you do."

"You don't know shit about me and Li!" Randy fired back.

"Oh, no you've got it wrong Orton," Hunter tormented as he checked the time on his gold Rolex watch "I happen to know just about everything there is to know about you and "Li"."

Randy tried to remain calm as he listened on to what Triple H had to say.

"Remember Orton I was there when Evolution went to the 'Midnight Oasis' that night last year in Times Square," Hunter started his story "Sure I was occupied with a little female company but that didn't mean that I didn't watch you very closely at the bar that night. I watched you down beer after beer and I noticed your growing frustration that you were unable to catch any nice talent. I turn my head for one second and the next thing I know you're acquainting yourself with a sexy red head at the bar and then leading her onto the dance floor for a little dancing, a little more grinding and a whole lot more making out and groping."

Hunter paused for a moment to watch the expression on Randy's face before he continued.

"But you see I didn't notice that that sexy red head you had been occupied with that night was the Queen of Extreme herself, Lita, until I spotted her trying to sneak out of your hotel room the next morning without being seen," Hunter finished.

Randy's breathing started to get faster as he started to grow angrier.

"You knew this the whole time!" Randy started, the volume in his voice rising "You knew this for a whole year and you didn't say anything to me!"

Hunter simply nodded.

"Sure I could have told you, but it wasn't really that important. I mean you slept with the girl. Big deal. You'd been sleeping with girls left, right and centre and I'm pretty sure you didn't know half of their names. So what was the difference in adding one more to the list," Hunter commented.

Randy stared wide eyed at the floor beneath his feet and he tried to recover from the shock he was in on account of Hunter's revelation. Hunter had known all along that that girl from the 'Midnight Oasis' was Lita. He had known all this time and yet hadn't said so much as a word about it to Randy.

"And you knew Lita was pregnant and you didn't tell me!" Randy asked raising his voice as his anger and frustration started to build up.

"Well, really..." Hunter answered slowly as to torment the younger man "I didn't know the red head was pregnant back then. I only really just found out. Overheard a conversation your little infatuation was having with Miss Stacy Keibler a couple of months back. Quite an intriguing conversation really. Found out all about the little problem poor ol' Lita had one year ago when she found out that she was pregnant with your bastard child. She probably did you a favour by killing it..."

"YOU STOP RIGHT THERE!" Randy Orton finally yelled, unable to hear any more of what Hunter was saying.

The Legend Killer quickly lunged forward, grabbing a handful of the Game's neatly ironed button up shirt and pinning the World Heavyweight Champion to the reception desk behind him.

"Don't you dare...," Hunter warned as he noticed Randy's hand pulled back and clenched, ready to punch.

"SHUT IT HUNTER! JUST SHUT IT!" Randy yelled at him "YOU'RE A PATHETIC PIECE OF SHIT, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE AND..."

"BACK OFF PRETTY BOY!" Hunter quickly yelled in retaliation as he pushed the younger man away from him and brushed himself off "TOUCH ME AGAIN AND THERE WILL BE HELL TO PAY!" Hunter quickly added.

"Excuse me, gentlemen," a security guard spoke causing The Game and The Legend Killer to turn and face him.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT!" Hunter yelled back at the man.

Not showing the least bit of intimidation, the security guard stepped forward so that he was face to face with Triple H.

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to ask one of you to leave the facility as you are disturbing the patients and the peace," the security guard simply said "May I remind you both that this is a hospital. A place of peace and quite, thank you very much."

Hunter smiled as he nodded before turning to face Randy once more.

"I'm not done with you yet, Orton, but Monday Night RAW," Hunter spoke as he pointed a finger at the Legend Killer "You better be there Orton! You better be there!"

With that, Hunter glared at the Legend Killer once more before turning heel and heading out of the Emergency Ward and into the main part of the hospital once again. The security guard carefully watched a speechless and motionless Randy Orton as the Legend Killer's eyes were still locked in the direction that Hunter had just took off in.

"Are you OK, Sir?" The security guard asked Randy.

Randy snapped out of his thoughts and turned to face the security guard with an expressionless face.

"Yeah," Randy spoke "Yeah. I'll be OK."

With that, The Legend Killer turned in the direction of Lita's hospital room and proceeded back down the Emergency Ward corridor.

Hunter stormed through the hospital corridor, ignoring the strange looks he was getting from both patients and doctors. It was taking all his willpower not to punch a hole through the corridor wall or grab the nearest person and throw them hard against the solid wall, imagining that they were that punk Orton. Who did he think he was talking to the Game like that! Who the hell did he think he was messing with! _I made that sorry son of a bitch! He would be nothing without me! He would be nothing without Evolution! Why I oughtta... _However, Hunter's thoughts were interrupted when he collided straight with a person coming down an adjoining corridor. Hunter's large frame had prevented him from moving an inch but the other person hadn't been so lucky.

Hunter shook himself off and noticed the small woman sprawled across the clean white floor. Her long locks were all messed up and her skirt was hitched up almost around her waist as a cause of her fall, giving the curious eye of The Game a very clean view of her frilly black panties. Hunter stood still as the woman dusted herself off and composed herself before she flicked her hair out of her eyes and flicked her head upwards so that her eyes met The Game's.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Hunter rudely inquired of the woman as she finally stood up.

The Game's eyes looked at her with curiosity and unamusement. The blonde woman looked in disgust at the World Heavyweight Champion as she hastily pulled her skirt down noticing where the man's gaze had settled.

"Just paying a small visit," the woman replied, the frustration clearly evident in her voice.

"To Lita I'm presuming?" Hunter asked.

Sighing, the woman replied.

"Yes as a matter of fact, however," she spoke "That seemed to be a complete waste of time as that bitch was anything but grateful to me for the time and effort I took to drag myself down here."

Hunter huffed and nodded in reply as a smirk formed it's way across his features.

"You two, not on the best of terms, I presume?" Hunter asked as the cogs in his mind started to get back to work.

"Why the hell do you care?" The woman asked sharply back as she warily eyed The Game.

"I don't," Hunter replied simply and immediately.

Wetting her lips with her tongue, the woman placed her hands on her hips.

"Frankly," the woman said "At the moment I can't stand the bitch, and to add, I don't know why Orton is wasting his time with her. She doesn't deserve him."

The smirk on the face of the Game widened as he put an arm around the woman's shoulders and proceeded to walk with her.

"I think you better come with me sweetheart," Hunter almost laughed.

The woman quickly shoved off the Game's arm around her and moved away from him slightly as she eyed him suspiciously.

"And why would I want to go anywhere with you!" She inquired with suspicion.

Hunter smirked at the woman as he looked her straight in the eye.

"Because I have an idea that can get us both exactly what he want," he said.

The woman stared at the Game for a couple of minutes contemplating what he was saying. She flicked her hair behind her shoulders and took a deep breath before smiling. The smile widened on the Game's face when she nodded her head.

Let the games begin.

**A/N: There you go! Another chapter! Man, I really found this chapter very interesting and exciting to write so I hope you felt the same reading it. There was a lot of switches and scenes and a lot of things happening in this chapter which is what I think made it so interesting and exciting. It makes me really wanna know what happens next... Oh, but wait... I already do know what's going to happen next! Lol! Who do you think this mystery woman is? It could be absolutely anyone really! Sounds like an enemy of Lita's...hm... All will be revealed next chapter! Anyway, thanks for all the reviews for the last chapter and please keep up the reading and reviewing of this chapter too! Thanks to all lloyal readers who have stayed with me throughout the course of this story so far! You're the one's I write for! READ AND REVIEW! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	24. Let The Games Begin

**Chapter 23 - Let The Games Begin **

Matt Hardy shifted uncomfortably in the leather couch he was seated in as he fiddled with his cell phone in his hands. He wasn't intending on calling anybody at the moment but the small electronic device seemed to be taking his mind off what he was sure would be an eventful afternoon. It was only late last night that he received an unexpected and sudden phone call requesting his presence at the Staples Arena, in Los Angeles, one day before Monday Night RAW's taping. He was quite confused by the request, but even more confused about who was requesting his presence there.

Truth be told, him and Triple H, hadn't exactly been the best of friends. Not now and not ever. Sure, they'd always been on speaking terms and had no reason to dislike each other, but being two completely different people and coming from two completely different sides of the RAW locker room, the older Hardy was curious as to what Triple H could possibly want to see him about. Matt sighed as he glanced at the wall clock in his assigned locker room. _5:56pm_. He'd been waiting for almost 1/2 an hour for Triple H and as each minute ticked by, the more nervous the older Hardy grew. He couldn't even understand the reason behind his own emotions. He had no real reason to be nervous about anything. Sure, if Hunter turned up with Orton, Flair and Batista and a sledgehammer, Matt would definitely have something to worry about (mainly his physical well-being) but at this point in time, there was no sign whatsoever, of the most-dominating force in Sports Entertainment today. That was a good thing!

Suddenly the door to Matt's locker room flung open, snapping the Hardy out of his chain of thought. Matt, silent and motionless, simply kept his eyes on the Game as Triple H entered the room, dressed sharply in a black armani suit. Nice polished shoes and neatly tied back hair.

"Going somewhere special?" Matt finally spoke as Hunter's eyes were yet to focus on the older Hardy.

"How's it doing, Hardy?" Triple H calmly smiled at the Hardy brother as his eyes finally settled on the other occupant of the room.

Matt ran his fingers through his hair and half laughed at the Game's conversation direction.

"Why exactly am I here, Hunter?" Matt inquired bluntly as he raised an eyebrow at the Game.

"Hunter, what the hell are we doing here?" A woman suddenly interrupted the conversation between the two men as she barged straight into the room "I mean of all places, I seriously don't think this..."

Both men fell silent as they looked at the woman. She had her eyebrows raised at the Game before she glanced in Matt Hardy's direction.

"What the hell is he doing here?" The woman asked bluntly and quite rudely as she noticed the Hardy brother seated on the leather couch in the room.

"Well, apart from the fact that this is my locker room..." Matt started.

"Look, honey," Triple H said addressing the woman "You'll find out soon enough, so can we please get started."

The woman eyed the Hardy brother suspiciously, looking between him and the Game before she finally took a seat on a black leather couch opposite the one Triple H and Matt were seated on.

"OK, Hunter," the woman immediately spoke "So, exactly why are all three of us here? I mean what exactly is this idea you have?"

"What idea?" Matt Hardy questioned as he turned sharply to the Game.

"And how exactly is this idea going to get what we, and I'm presuming that includes Matt, want?" The woman followed up.

"What idea?" Matt Hardy questioned again as he grew more confused and curious by the minute. "How do you know exactly what I want anyway?" The woman continued to question.

"What idea?" Matt Hardy repeated.

"WILL YOU TWO SHUT UP!" Triple H almost yelled to get the woman and Matt Hardy to be silent. Both did exactly as they were told, but their eyes remained glued to the Game, expecting they would both get an explanation as to what was going on. The woman wasn't used to be kept in the dark and didn't like it one bit. Her inner curiosity got the best of her as she was unable to control her silence anymore.

"C'mon, Hunter..." She blurted out before she was cut off.

"NO!" Hunter quickly cut the woman off as he shook his head at her "If you'd be quiet then maybe I could explain myself and why exactly all 3 of us are here."

"Fine!" The woman huffed, obviously unimpressed that the Game had cut her off mid-sentence.

Hunter controlled his anger at the childishness the woman was displaying and simply rolled his eyes at her before letting out a sigh of relief.

"Now it just came to my attention when I bumped into you," Hunter started as he pointed to the woman "That all 3 of us seem to have something we can't have. Something that we have no control over, yet something we desire. Something that we want control over."

The two other occupants of the room lowered their eyes as they continued to listen to Hunter with curiosity and confusion.

"Now, this little idea, well plan rather, that I have devised is something that can get us all what we want," Hunter continued "If all goes to plan, we can all get exactly what we want that we don't have right now. Now, assuming that we all do want something, there seems to be no problems thus far?"

Matt Hardy shook his head. His silence urging the Game to continue.

"Well..." The woman started to speak again.

"OK, well that's all clear then," Hunter interrupted.

The woman once again huffed. Not impressed by the Game ignoring her and her comments. She wasn't used to being ignored and she found out that she didn't like it one bit.

"So, starting with you Hardy," Hunter said moving along "What is the one thing that you want that you can't have?"

Matt Hardy started to think, yet before he could even think of an answer, his thoughts were interrupted.

"Even I can answer that," the woman commented nonchalantly as she crossed her legs and settled back into the leather couch.

Matt quickly turned around to face the woman.

"And what exactly is that?" Matt asked uncaringly as he cocked an eyebrow at the woman.

The woman smiled almost an evil smile as one of her hands came to rest on her exposed lower thigh, just below her short, tight denim skirt.

"I'll give you a clue," she tormented "It starts with 'L'. Or rather her name starts with an 'L'." "Lita," Hunter answered matter-of-factly.

"What?" Matt quickly retorted in confusion.

"Well, I mean c'mon Matt," the woman half laughed "We all know that you want her back. It's so obvious!"

Matt's eye diverted to the floor as he realised the truth in the words the woman just spoke. His pride prevented him from confirming that out aloud, yet he simply nodded his head.

"As well as us knowing that you want her back, Matt," Hunter continued "We know that it's not that easy. You want her but you can't have her."

"And we all know why as well," the woman replied as she rolled her eyes at the thought. Matt suddenly grew curious. _What do they know that I don't? Why can't I have Lita?_

"And why exactly can't I have her?" Matt asked "I mean just because we broke up doesn't mean there isn't any hope that we could get back together. It's happened to us before. I mean..."

"Oh, poor naive Matt," Triple H tormented sarcastically.

"What the hell do you mean by that?" Matt quickly retorted harshly and agitated.

"I'll give you another clue, Matt," the woman teased as she couldn't seem to wipe the smile off her face "His name starts with an 'R'."

Triple H and the woman went silent as they gave the Hardy brother a chance to think it out and work it out for himself. Matt Hardy's eyes were drawn back to the grey carpet beneath his feet as he started to rack his brains. The answer hitting him like a pile of bricks when he finally found it. _It couldn't be though. Could it?_

"Orton?" Matt asked as he looked from the woman to the Game.

"Exactly!" Hunter immediately replied as he smiled at the Hardy. Looking still confused, the woman interjected drawing the Hardy's eyes and attention to herself.

"Your little Lita hasn't exactly been as faithful or truthful with you as you perhaps thought Matt," the woman stated.

"What do you mean by that?" Matt asked, still confused at what Hunter and this woman were telling him.

"Let's just say you probably weren't the only one she was spending a lot of 'quality' time with," Hunter commented causing the woman to snigger quietly. Matt Hardy sudden started to piece the puzzle together. _Orton. Lita. Unfaithful. A lot of quality time together_. He couldn't believe it.

"She and Orton?" Matt questioned in disbelief.

This isn't happening. He thought to himself. The Game nodded.

"She and Orton have been...?" Matt questioned again.

He turned to the woman this time for confirmation and got it in the form a of a firm nod. Matt started to boil under his skin as the reality started to sink in. This wasn't just an assumption. This was the truth. The truth that everyone had known about him. He'd been made out to be a fool. People were probably laughing at him behind his back.

"SHE'S BEEN FUCKING ORTON BEHIND MY BACK ALL THIS TIME!" Matt Hardy suddenly exploded as his anger hit boiling point.

The Game and the woman tried to stop themselves from laughing at the naive and uneducated Matt Hardy on this topic.

"Seriously Matt," Hunter laughed as he looked at the frustrated and angry Matt "What else did you think they did to 'pass the time' while they were on promo for 2 weeks? Playing hide and seek?"

"More like hide the salami!" The woman commented causing both her and the Game to burst out laughing.

"So, that's the reason why she broke up with me!" Matt asked, trying to lower his volume and control his anger.

"You mean she didn't give you an answer?" The woman suddenly asked curiously as she tried to remain calm and serious through her underlying laughter.

"Well, no," Matt replied simply "But, I mean I honestly tried to get a reason out of her but she just told we that we couldn't be together anymore and then she burst out crying and ran off."

"Running off seems to be her speciality," the woman said harshly as she narrowed her eyes at the thought of the red head.

"Anyway," Hunter said, ceasing his laughter and getting back to business "So, in order for Hardy to get what he wants, which is obviously Lita, then we need to get rid of what is in the way of him getting Lita, which is obviously Orton."

Matt Hardy nodded as other occupant of the room gave her full attention to the Game once more.

"And this is the part where you come in, Miss Keibler," Hunter stated as he turned to the woman.

"What?" Stacy asked surprised "What do you mean?"

"Stacy, honey don't play dumb with me," Hunter stated "I'm not stupid. I know exactly what you want?"

"And what would that be?" Stacy asked sarcastically as she cocked an eyebrow at the Game. "Well, apart from me," the Game teased as he winked at the blonde. Stacy rolled her eyes at the World Heavyweight Champion in response and gave him an unimpressed look.

"Let me guess," Matt Hardy finally spoke from his silence "She wants Orton, like the rest of the fucking female population!"

"Excuse me!" Stacy exclaimed in shock.

"Precisely," Hunter answered.

"I do not!" Stacy retorted.

"Please, Stacy, honey," The Game simply said "I'm not stupid. I know much more than you think I do."

Stacy sighed as she sat up in her seat, uncrossing and crossing her opposite legs. Staring at the carpet, the blonde's numerous thoughts raced around inside her head. As much as she hated to admit it. They were right. She did want Randy. She wanted him more then she had ever wanted anyone else before. She wanted him to be all hers. She deserved Randy, not Lita. She wanted Randy Orton and this was her chance to have him. She could have him all to herself, which she couldn't have under the circumstances that surrounded Randy and Lita at the moment. She wasn't a girl that was used to not getting what she wanted, so she wasn't going to start now.

"So, I'm presuming that your plan involves breaking up the happy couple and inserting me and Hardy into the equation instead. Then Hardy gets Lita. I get Randy. We ruin the happily ever after they so desperately want."

"Precisely," Hunter replied "And I'm sure that you don't really have a problem avoiding a happy ending for your red headed best friend, or do you?"

"Ex-best friend, Hunter," Stacy commented.

_!FLASH BACK! _

_"What the hell do you want?" Lita immediately lashed out sharply and dryly as her eyes remained on Stacy. _

_The blonde smiled as she tried to ignore the rudeness of the red head. Stacy Keibler merely stepped forward and extended her hand, and the bunch of pink and white roses, to the red head seated comfortably in her hospital bed. The red head glanced at the flowers, down her nose, before resuming a cold stare at the WWE Diva standing before her. The same WWE Diva that had been the entire cause of Lita's misfortune that had landed her in this hospital to begin with. _

_"Why the fuck are you here Stacy?" Lita lashed out as she still refused to take the flowers. _

_The blonde sighed as she placed the flowers on the red head's bedside table. Turning from the table to the red head again. Stacy Keibler took a deep breath as her brown eyes locked with the red head's eyes. _

_"Li, words cannot express how truly sorry I..." Stacy started slowly and calmly. _

_"You're sorry!" Lita taunted as she raised an eyebrow at Stacy "You came to say that you're sorry?" Stacy simply nodded. _

_"I never meant...," Stacy started again. _

_"LIKE HELL YOU DIDN'T!" Lita exclaimed raising her voice at the blonde, causing Stacy to jump slightly in shock "LIKE HELL YOU'RE SORRY!" _

_"Lita, really I am. I didn't..." Stacy tried to justify herself. _

_"Don't give me that crap Stacy!" Lita interrupted "Don't give me that crap that you're sorry and that you didn't mean it!" Stacy stood completely still and silent as Lita lashed out at her. Afraid that one false movement or one wrong word could shatter the red head's sense of forgiveness. _

_"LOOK WHAT YOU'VE DONE TO ME STACY!" Lita yelled as the tears started to well in her eyes "LOOK AT ME IN THIS HOSPITAL BED! THIS IS ALL BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU'RE THE REASON I'M HERE!" _

_Stacy tried to fight back her own tears as she watched Lita intently. Listening clearly to every word that the red head spoke. _

_"SO, DON'T FUCKING STAND THERE AND ACT ALL INNOCENT WHEN I KNOW THAT YOU MEANT TO HURT ME! YOU WANTED TO SEE ME IN PAIN. SEE ME SUFFER!" Lita continued to yell _

_"WELL YOU GOT YOUR WISH BITCH! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW!" _

_Stacy clenched her fists at her sides as she tried to control her anger, but Lita's words and tone were really pushing her limits. She wasn't usually a yelling, verbally abusive girl unless she was pushed to extreme limits that resulted in a string of profanities coming out of her usually clean cut mouth and vocabulary. _

_"ARE YOU HAPPY BITCH?" Lita yelled "YOU HURT ME! MADE ME SUFFER! LANDED ME IN HOSPITAL! I BET THAT MAKES YOU REAL HAPPY!" _

_"I'm a bitch huh?" Stacy finally yelled back "I'd look in a mirror Lita before you start calling people names!" _

_"You think I'm a bitch do you Keibler?" Lita yelled back. _

_"I DAMN WELL KNOW THAT YOU'RE A BITCH LITA!" Stacy yelled furiously at the red head "YOU'RE A LOUSY BEST FRIEND! YOU'RE A BITCH! YOU'RE A SLUT!" _

_"SO, THAT'S WHY YOU THOUGHT IT WAS OK TO TRY AND RUIN MY LIFE AND HURT ME?" Lita questioned the blonde "THAT'S WHY IT SEEMED OK TO DO ALL THAT TO ME! JUST BECAUSE I'M A SO-CALLED SLUT! IS THAT IT?" _

_"FINE!" Stacy practically screamed "I'LL ADMIT IT! I WANTED TO HURT YOU! I WANTED TO SEE YOU GO THROUGH SOME PAIN! AND MAYBE IF YOU PAID ENOUGH ATTENTION TO ME AND IF YOU'D BEEN 1/2 THE BEST FRIEND I WAS TO YOU THEN YOU'D REALISE EXACTLY WHY I DID WHAT I DID!" _

_"Oh, so you have some justification for what you did, huh blondie?" Lita interrogated. _

_"See that's exactly what I'm talking about! I was always there for you! I was always there for you to talk. I was there to listen. I was your shoulder to cry on. Where were you for me? Where were you when I need someone to talk to? When I needed a shoulder to cry on? YOU WERE NEVER THERE FOR ME! I WAS 10 TIMES THE BEST FRIEND YOU EVER WERE TO ME AND I NEVER UNDERSTOOD WHY! I NEVER GOT ANYTHING IN RETURN FOR EVERYTHING I DID FOR YOU! NEVER!" Stacy exclaimed again, her growing frustration evident in her voice and in her face. _

_"So that made it OK for you to do what you did to me!" Lita retaliated "That made it OK for you to stick your nose where it didn't belong! In my business! In my business with Randy! Something that didn't involve you! Something that had nothing to do with you!" _

_Stacy narrowed her eyes at Lita as the red head continued. _

_"Just because I wasn't as good a best friend as you, made it all right for you to try and ruin any chances I had left with Randy! For you to go and tell him things that he should have only heard from me! THINGS THAT I SHOULD HAVE TOLD HIM MYSELF!" _

_"RANDY DESERVED TO KNOW LITA!" Stacy finally exclaimed, as she interrupted the red head "RANDY DESERVED TO KNOW WHY YOU SHOWED SO MUCH HATRED TOWARDS HIM AND WHY YOU KILLED HIS CHILD! HE IS A GOOD MAN AND HE DESERVED TO KNOW! AND YOU WEREN'T GOING TO TELL HIM!" _

_"THAT STILL DIDN'T GIVE YOU THE RIGHT TO TELL HIM! THAT GAVE YOU NO RIGHT TO INTERFERE IN OUR BUSINESS!" Lita exclaimed back "I WOULD HAVE TOLD RANDY IN MY OWN TIME! MY OWN TIME WHERE I COULD SIT DOWN WITH HIM ONE ON ONE AND TELL HIM EVERYTHING! TELL HIM WHY I HATED HIM. TELL HIM WHY I HAD AN ABORTION. AND TELL HIM THAT I'M PREGNANT WITH HIS BABY RIGHT NOW!" _

_Stacy Keibler froze in shock. Her eyes widened at the red head as she processed the words that had just come out of the red head's mouth. It couldn't be, could it? _

_"You're... You're... P...pregnant?" Stacy stammered as her eyes locked with the red head. _

_"YES I'M FUCKING PREGNANT AND THE BABY IS RANDY'S" Lita yelled as the tears started to roll down her cheeks "I'M PREGNANT AND I ALMOST LOST MY BABY BECAUSE OF YOU! YOU, STACY KEIBLER, WERE ALMOST THE CAUSE FOR THE DEATH OF MY BABY!" _

_Stacy was frozen. She couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She could barely blink. All that she could do was think. Think a million thoughts that were running through her head. She couldn't believe it. She couldn't believe that this was true. That Lita was pregnant with Randy's child, again. _

_"So, you can sit there and talk about what a good best friend you were," Lita spoke again "You can sit there and talk about how you were always there for me and whatever other bullshit you want to claim responsibility for! But if you were such a good best friend I would have told you that I pregnant! If you were a good best friend then you wouldn't have gone off at me when I told you about how I slept with Randy! You wouldn't have called me all those names you called me and you wouldn't have said half those things you did. BEST FRIENDS DON'T DO THAT STACY! THEY DON'T CALL EACH OTHER SLUTS AND MEAN IT WITH EVERY BONE IN THEIR BODY!" _

_Stacy remained still as the shock started to wear off and she started to listen carefully to everything Lita said. _

_"If you'd have been the best friend you claim that you were I would have told you why I slept with Randy. I would have told you that that one night on promo led to me getting pregnant because we forgot about protection. I would have told you everything," Lita started up again "I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT RANDY AND I SLEPT TOGETHER BECAUSE WE LOVE EACH OTHER! I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT I LOVE RANDY MORE THAN I HAVE EVER LOVED ANY MAN BEFORE IN MY LIFE. THAT I LOVE HIM SO MUCH! MAYBE EVEN MORE THAN LIFE ITSELF! I WOULD HAVE TOLD YOU THAT HE MEANS THE WORLD AND SO MUCH MORE TO ME THAT THE MERE THOUGHT OF LOSING HIM MAKES ME BREAK DOWN INTO TEARS! AND BECAUSE OF YOU I ALMOST LOST HIM! I ALMOST LOST THE MAN I LOVE!" _

_"YOU'RE NOT THE ONLY GIRL AROUND HERE THAT LOVES RANDY AND CAN SEE WHAT A GREAT GUY HE IS LITA!" Stacy suddenly exclaimed. _

_Lita suddenly stopped as she tried to comprehend what Stacy had just said, but suddenly her anger over took her and she would have to think about that another time. Right now she just needed to get something off her chest and let some steam off. _

_"SO, JUST BECAUSE I'M NOT THE ONLY ONE IN LOVE WITH RANDY MAKES IT ALL RIGHT FOR YOU TO DO WHAT YOU DID BECAUSE YOU DIDN'T WANT ME TO HAVE HIM?" Lita interrogated the blonde. _

_"SO, THIS IS ALL MY FAULT IS IT!" Stacy yelled back in retaliation "ALL THIS IS MY FAULT AND YOU'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG! YOU'VE DONE NOTHING WRONG TO DESERVE EVERY BIT OF WHAT YOU GOT! YOU'RE JUST PERFECT, HUH? YOU THINK THAT YOU DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU WANT? WELL YOU DON'T! YOU DON'T DESERVE EVERYTHING YOU WANT!" _

_"AND YOU'RE QUALIFIED TO MAKE THAT JUDGEMENT ARE YOU!" Lita yelled in response. _

_"AS A MATTER OF FACT YES I AM!" Stacy yelled back "I THINK I SPEAK FOR A LOT OF OTHER PEOPLE WHEN I SAY THAT YOU DON'T DESERVE ANYTHING BUT THE PAIN AND SUFFERING YOU'VE HAD TO ENDURE! YOU AREN'T THE ONLY ONE WHO'S SEEN PAIN. WHO'S EXPERIENCED PAIN! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH PAIN I'VE BEEN IN! NO, BECAUSE YOU NEVER ASKED! YOU NEVER WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT MY PAIN AND PROBLEMS! MY LOVES AND HEARTBREAKS! YOU NEVER WANTED TO KNOW ABOUT ANY OF IT BECAUSE YOU WERE TOO WRAPPED UP IN YOUR OWN! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT MY PROBLEMS! YOU DIDN'T WANT TO KNOW ABOUT ANYONE ELSE'S PROBLEMS BUT YOUR OWN YOU SELFISH BITCH!" _

_"GET OUT OF MY ROOM NOW!" Lita finally yelled "GET OUT NOW! NOW! NOW!" _

_Stacy huffed angrily as she coldly stared, one last time at the red head, before she headed straight for the door. _

_"YOU DON'T DESERVE RANDY, YOU KNOW THAT!" Stacy finished as she reached the door and turned the handle "YOU DON'T DESERVE HIM!" _

_"GET OUT!" Lita screamed again as she picked up the pink and white roses from her bedside table and threw them angrily at the door, just as Stacy Keibler made her way into the hallway. As the flowers hit the door an explosion of red and white rose petals fell softly and slowly to the floor. Floating gently until they came into contact with the white hospital floor stretching to every corner of the room. _

_!END FLASH BACK! _

"So, you're in?" Hunter interrupted as Stacy snapped out of her thoughts and turned to face the Game.

Pausing for a moment to contemplate the consequences of her actions, Stacy Keibler surely nodded her head.

"Excellent!" Hunter exclaimed, obviously happy about the decisions made this afternoon, as he stood up and smoothed out his suit.

"So, what happens now?" Matt Hardy asked as him and Stacy Keibler followed suite and stood up, collecting their belongings.

The Game headed for the door to Matt Hardy's locker room and turned the doorknob as he pulled the door open.

"We wait until tomorrow," Hunter simply stated as he motioned for Stacy to exit the locker room.

Stacy took the Game's lead and headed for the door, turning around to face the two men just as she landed herself on the threshold.

"And what happens tomorrow?" Stacy inquired as she narrowed her eyes curiously at the Game.

Triple H smiled at her before turning to Matt Hardy.

"Monday Night RAW," Hunter said.

"And?" Matt questioned, urging Hunter to further explain the relevance of his statement.

"You'll find out tomorrow," Hunter said "So, I will see you both tomorrow before the show in the General Manager's office, so until then..."

"Wait, Hunter..." Stacy started.

"What?" Hunter rudely answered as he cocked an eyebrow at the blonde.

"Matt here doesn't know about the baby," Stacy stated "Maybe we should inform him of that first?"

"True," Hunter nodded.

"What baby?" Matt asked curiously. Hunter smiled at Stacy before he turned to face the Hardy brother.

"Well, you see Miss Lita has found herself in a little sticky situation," Hunter started.

"She's pregnant?" Matt asked in shock.

"Pretty much, yes," Hunter replied nonchalantly

"But you see the father of the baby..."

"Is the baby mine?" Matt asked in curiosity.

"Well," Stacy replied as she stood in the doorway with her hands on her hips.

"Not exactly," Hunter continued.

"I'M GOING TO KILL ORTON!" Matt suddenly exclaimed again in rage and frustration "THAT SON OF A BITCH! I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!"

"DON'T YOU DARE!" Stacy exclaimed back at him "BY DOING THAT IT'S FINE THAT YOU GET YOUR HO, BUT DON'T FORGET THIS WORKS BOTH WAYS! I WANT RANDY SO YOU BETTER NOT EVEN TRY ANYTHING FUNNY!"

"Watch me Kiebler!" Matt tormented.

"Asshole!" Stacy exclaimed back.

"Bitch!" Matt Hardy exclaimed back.

"Bastard!"

"Gezebelle!"

"No talent!"

"No brains!"

"Poor ass country boy!"

"$2 slut!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH YOU TWO!" Hunter finally yelled to stop the two adults, who were acting like they were in 6th grade "This plan is not going to work at all unless we work as a function instead of being immature brats! If we all want to get what we can't have then we have to work together, otherwise we get nothing and no one is happy!"

"Well, what about you?" Stacy questioned as she turned to face Hunter and ignore Matt Hardy.

"What about me Keibler?" Hunter asked, frustrated with the blonde.

"What exactly do you get out of devising this plan!" Stacy questioned. Hunter didn't speak.

"As much as I hate to admit it. Stacy's right," Matt Hardy spoke, after he had calmed down "We damn well know you ain't the generous type, so you ain't doing this just for the benefit of me and Stacy, so why exactly are you doing this?"

Hunter looked between the two questioning faces of the long legged diva and the older Hardy brother.

The Game smirked.

"Let's just say that, I'm the Game," Hunter said "And no one gets away with messing with me."

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update, but once again I've been busy! Lol! Anyway, I hoped you liked this chapter! I found that I really enjoyed writing the scene between Lita and Stacy and all the yelling back and forth! So I hope you liked it! Matt Hardy has been officially brought back into the story and he will be playing a major part in the next following chapters of the story as will Triple H, Stacy as well as of course, Randy and Lita (whom I promise will be in the next chapter!). I told you things were going to get interesting and this is only the beginning. Things are about to be shaken up a bit with a really big surprise coming in not the next chapter, but the chapter after that! I mean, WHOAH! Lol. Thanks to everyone that has been reading and reviewing! I love the feedback I've been getting! Especially the constructive criticism! Thanks! I want to reach 300 reviews ASAP, so if you can help I would very much appreciate it! READ AND REVIEW! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox Ps: RANDY IS BACK! AND HE'S ON RAW! YAY! **


	25. With Friends Like These

**Chapter 24 - With Friends Like These, Who Needs Enemies**

_Evolution is a mystery. Full of change that no one sees._

Monday Night RAW from Louisville, KENTUCKY was starting off with a bang as the Legend Killer stepped out from the black curtain, gracing the audience with his presence. A cocky smile worked it's way across the Legend Killer's face as he looked around yet another packed arena and soaked in all the applause and screaming of tens of thousands of fans all with their attention on him. This is what it was all about. The rush and the adrenaline that each and every WWE superstar felt when they stepped onto a WWE stage was hard to avoid. Having every person in the arena know your name, your accomplishments, what you could do in the ring was an amazing feeling. This is what Randy Orton lived for. Wrestling wasn't just a job for him, the WWE was his life. His passion. He lived to wrestle and he intended on doing that for the rest of his life. Randy sighed as he smiled once more before making his way down to thering.

The young woman who's hand he held at that moment also gave him another reason to smile. He didn't know what the official situation was between him and Lita, but he wasn't sure if that really mattered right now. He loved her and she loved him. No matter what the real status of their relationship was, the mutual love that they'd admitted to one another was all that Randy needed right now. The fact that him and the red head were also an on-screen couple was also pretty good in making sure that they were always spending ample time together.

Randy held down the bottom rope as the red head threw him a smile before she entered the ring after him. Making sure he looked as cocky as possible, Randy proceeded to scale the top turnbuckle and strike his signature pose. The camera flashes and the audience were going off. Randy soon hoped down onto the canvas again and made his way over to the red head as his music continued to blare through the speakers. The pair in the ring preparing themselves for the match and the story line to follow involving Randy's opponent tonight: the Big Red Machine, Kane.

"You ready?" The red head whispered in Randy's ear as the Legend Killer's eyes remained focussed on the ramp, awaiting the arrival of Kane.

Randy simply nodded as he spared a glare at the red head, looking her deep in her bright hazel eyes. She nodded back at him.

"After Kane hits you with the chair, he's going to chase me out of the ring through the audience and into the backstage area, OK?" Lita commented, going through tonight's script once more.

"Yep," Randy nodded again "Then the EMT's come down to escort me from the ring, right?"  
"Right," Lita nodded.

The suddenly, the lights turned bright red and a blast of flames cued in Kane's music as the Big Red Machine showed himself from behind the black curtain at the top of the ramp.

"Be careful," were Lita's final words as she placed a hand on Randy's shoulder before she quickly exited the ring, not wanting to get in Kane's way.

Randy rolled his shoulders once more as Kane entered the ring, scaring the referee into the turnbuckle. Kane's eyes didn't leave Randy and Randy maintained the eye contact firmly. He didn't want to show the least big of intimidation in the presence of Kane. As soon as the ring bell sounded the match was under way.

Randy and Kane continued to strongly match each other's moves and aggression. Every time Kane hit Randy was a hard clothesline, The Legend Killer struck back strongly with an impressive vertical standing drop-kick, knocking the big man to the canvas. The men continued to toss punches and uppercuts as the match continued smoothly. Lita cheered Randy on from ringside, unsettled with the upcoming script once the match was over. She'd never been scripted in a scene with Kane before so she had no idea how he did things. She'd heard from some guys in the backstage, mainly Jericho and Edge, that sometimes Kane could get a little carried away with some things in the script, so Lita had to be ready and prepared for any last minute changes to the script that Kane could possibly make. To say she was nervous would be an understatement.

Drawing her concentration back to the match, Lita watched closely as Randy gave Kane an illegal thumb to the eye and proceeded with a tough power slam, driving Kane hard and fast onto the canvas. Stopping for a moment to catch his breath, Randy smiled cockily as he looked at Kane's motionless body. The audience booed loudly as Randy did so, but before long, those boos turned into screams and applause as Kane suddenly sat up, surprising Randy and Lita from ringside. Randy allowed Kane to get up and attempted to throw Kane a straight right hand in the jaw, but his punch was defiantly blocked by the Big Red Machine and Randy was hit square in the cheek with a straight right hand of Kane's. After a series of punches and uppercuts, Randy was down flat on the mat and Kane signalled, with his hand raised high in the air, for a chokeslam. Randy, however, was struggling to get to his feet. Kane, then suddenly changed course as his eyes feel upon something outside the ring.

The audience seemed puzzled as to why Kane exited the ring and headed in the direction of Lillian Garcia and the ring men, until Kane victoriously grabbed and held a solid steel chair avoid his head. The audience were divided. Some were cheering loudly for Kane and his most probable actions involving that steel chair and most likely Randy Orton's skull, but the other half of the audience were booing as they watched the panic stricken look crossing the flawless features of the red head at ringside. Ignoring what the crowd's reaction was, Kane slid back into the ring, pushing the referee aside when the ref tried to remove the steel chair from Kane's grip. By now, Randy was practically on his feet with his back turned to Kane and the audience were growing with anticipation as they waited for Orton to turn around and meet Kane and the steel chair.

Soon enough, Randy Orton turned around to be met with a hard and brutal hit to the head with Kane's steel chair.Lita placed the hands over the mouth upon hearing the sickening impact of the steel chair on Randy's head. She was genuinely worried about the state of the Legend Killer as she knew that Kane shouldn't have hit Randy that hard. Ignoring her wanting to rush to Randy's side, Lita stuck to the script and hopped up on the ring apron.

"LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Lita yelled at Kane from the apron "THAT'S ENOUGH! LEAVE HIM ALONE!"  
Kane, however, didn't flinch or show any sign of response towards the red head's words. Lita yelled once more.

"STOP IT KANE!" She yelled "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"

Still, Kane didn't turn to acknowledge the red head. He simply lifted the steel chair above his head and hit Randy hard, once again, this time across his back. Randy arched his back and moaned in pain as he felt like his back was suddenly alight and on fire. Lita gulped as she entered the ring and continued with the script. The red head quickly rushed straight up to Kane, as the Big Red Machine was lifting the steel chair over his head again to strike Randy once more, and defiantly grabbed hold of the other end of the steel chair.

Kane finally acknowledged the red head's presence as he turned to face her. In pure fright, the red head backed away from Kane and started to plead with him.

"Kane, please," the red head pleaded as Kane continued to stare directly at her "Please don't hurt me."

Noticing the Big Red Machine slowly moving towards her, the red head continued to back away from him, her panic stricken face clearly shown on the titantron above the ramp. The suddenly, Lita dropped to her knees and quickly scurried out of the ring, via the bottom rope. Once out of the ring, Lita turned around to see Kane right behind, right on cue. Lita started to scream as Kane continued to pursue her, his large strides gaining on her fast. Lita started to run around the ring, screaming as the Big Red Machine pursued her. The red head soon jumped the barricade and high tailed out through the audience, Kane right behind her. The two continued to run further into the audience as a motionless Randy Orton started to get to his feet, wiping the dripping blood from his face.

The Legend Killer was sitting on the canvas, resting against the ropes, as he tried to mop up the blood pouring down his face from the gash across his head, as a cause of Kane's steel chair. Suddenly realising that Kane was now missing, Randy looked frantically around the ring for the red head, just as scripted. Randy heaved himself to his feet as he looked around the ring and could see no signs of the red head. Randy acted like he was panicked as to where the red head could be, even though he knew that she was exactly where the script said she would be: backstage, safe and sound. The Legend Killer rested against the ropes for support as he awaited the arrival of the EMT's to escort his out of the ring to complete the segment, however, that was not the case as Randy felt a sharp blow to the back of his head, knocking him straight back down to the canvas.

Matt Hardy hovered victoriously over Randy's body as he watched the Legend Killer grasp his neck in pain from the hard blow the Hardy brother had delivered to the back of his head. Matt smiled as he looked at the Legend Killer's helpless frame as the youngest member of Evolution attempted to sit up. Slowly turning around, Randy's blue eyes soon locked with the dark brown eyes of Matt Hardy's. Those blue eyes first looked of confusion, yet that soon disappeared as anger filled them. Pushing through the pain barrier, Randy Orton attempted to get to his feet only to do knocked back down by a sharp kick to the ribs by Matt Hardy. The Hardy brother once again smirked evilly at the obvious pain that Randy was in on account of the steel chair to the head and ribs from Kane and the clubbing blow to the back of the head and kick to the ribs from the Hardy himself.

_Meanwhile backstage..._

"Lita!" Victoria yelled from behind the red head causing Lita to turn around and notice the raven haired diva.

"Hey Vik!" Lita said with a smile as she made her way towards the Victoria after she and Kane had made their way through the audience and back, "Gosh Kane can be so scary some..."

"Li, there's something you have to see!" Vikki suddenly exclaimed in a tone of almost utter panic.

Noticing the uneasiness of the raven haired Diva, Lita started to grow worried.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked in concern as she suddenly started to panic.

"Matt's beating the hell of Randy!" Vikki exclaimed as she started to job towards the nearest backstage monitor.

"WHAT!" Lita exclaimed as she quickly followed behind Vikki.

After a couple of corners and turns, the two Divas managed to find themselves in the backstage RAW interviewing area where a large monitor was screening Monday Night RAW Live.

Lita immediately looked at the monitor as her jaw dropped.

"What the hell!" Lita exclaimed in disbelief as her eyes remained glued to the TV screen.

"I dunno," Vikki replied in honesty as she looked at Lita "I don't think that this was in tonight's script."

"It isn't," Lita replied as she watched Matt Hardy make his way over to the steel chair lying beside Randy's motionless body.

The red head watched as Matt evilly smirked as he took a hold of the steel chair and glanced briefly between it and the bloody and bruised body of Randy Orton. Without a second thought or hesitation, Matt violently swung the chair, the steel hitting Randy's body with a sickening thud and the Legend Killer moaning in pain.

"NO!" Lita suddenly screamed as Matt raised the chair and struck the Legend Killer once more "NO!"

The red head attempted to the run in the direction of the gorilla area in an attempt to get out into the ring and stop Matt. Vik, however, had read her thoughts and prevented her from doing so with a firm grip around the red head's wrist. Sharply turning around and shooting Vikki a death stare the red head spoke.

"VIK, LET ME GO!" Lita exclaimed at her fellow diva,

"NO!" Vikki firmly stated "Do you know how pissed off Eric is going to be at you if he sees you go out there, when it's not in the script! Just leave it Li! Don't let Matt share the blame with you! Bischoff's going to slaughter him when he gets backstage!"

Lita bit hard on her bottom lip as she saw the reason behind Vik's words.

"But, Randy..." Lita began, calming down.

"I know, Li," Vik said sincerely to her best friend as she noticed the sadness in the eyes of the red head.

It mustn't have been at all easy to watch the man you love take the beating of a lifetime from another man. Especially if that other man was a man you used to love. Vik couldn't imagine what Lita was feeling, especially if the red head was pining the blame on herself. Putting an arm around the red head, the raven haired diva noticed the tear trickling down her best friend's cheek. Embracing Lita tightly, Vik spoke.

"He's going to be OK," Vik said as she glanced up at the monitor once more to see the EMT's and trainers rushing to the ring to restrain Matt Hardy "I promise, Li."

Matt Hardy rudely brushed off the EMT's and trainers attached to either arm as RAW cut to a commercial and Matt had been escorted to the backstage area. Matt knew that he was going to pay for this when Bischoff got a hold of him. He knew that what he'd just pulled in the ring with Randy Orton would at least cost him a suspension, if not an indefinite suspension, but thinking back to what he'd done, the Hardy brother was positive that it was worth it. It was worth it to get back at Orton for taking Lita away from the him and for sleeping with his girlfriend behind his back for 2 weeks. It was going to be even more worth it when the plan pulled through and things went back to the way they always were and should be now. Him with Lita by his side.

"YOU ASSHOLE!" A female voice suddenly shouted from behind Matt.

Matt quickly turned around to see Lita steaming off towards him. The red head was obviously furious with him. Her normal hazel eyes flashing fire as she glared at Matt Hardy.

"WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT OUT THERE!" Lita screamed at him as she pointed to the black backstage curtain behind the Hardy brother "THAT WASN'T IN THE FUCKING SCRIPT!"  
"Look, Li, I know," Matt gently tried to reason with the red head as he inched closer towards her.

"SO, WHAT THE FUCK DID YOU THINK YOU WERE DOING!" Lita screamed again "NO ONE ASKED YOU TO GO OUT THERE AND DO WHAT YOU JUST DID! SO WHY!"  
"Li, baby, I can explain," Matt gently said again.

Lita cocked at eyebrow at the Hardy brother as she folded her arms and awaited an explanation. Coldly staring at him, Lita couldn't contain her anger as the image of Matt hitting Randy with a steel chair replayed itself over and over in her head. Matt took a deep breath as he looked deep into the red head's beautiful hazel eyes.

"I'm sorry, OK?" Matt started as he tried to calm down the red head "I didn't mean for everything out there to happen. Honestly."

"Then why did it!" Lita harshly questioned as she interrogated Matt, expecting better reasons than 'I didn't mean it' from him.

"I just couldn't control my emotions and my feelings, Li," Matt further justified "I just couldn't take it anymore. I'll admit it. I was jealous. I am jealous of whatever it is that you and Orton have."

"SO THAT GAVE YOU THE RIGHT TO BEAT THE HELL OUT OF HIM IN THE RING, DID IT!" Lita exclaimed again, her anger fuming.

"That used to be me and you, Li," Matt spoke again, calmly "What you and Orton have now used to be me and you Li, and I miss that."

"People change Matt," Lita sternly replied as she maintained her eye contact with Matt Hardy "We're not the same people we once were. I've change and so have you. THE MATT HARDY I KNEW WOULDN'T DO WHAT I JUST SAW HAPPEN IN THAT RING!"

"Bella, I'm sorry," Matt repeated, practically pleading with the red head for her forgiveness "Please forgive me, Bella. I love you and I miss you. I want there to be and us again, and I know somewhere in your heart you want it too."

"That's where you're wrong Matt," Lita harshly replied as her glance shifted from Matt Hardy "We've had our time and it's time to move on. You need to accept that."

"But I love you Bella," Matt quickly stated.

"But I don't love you Matt," Lita finally said, shocking Matt a little.

That wasn't what he wanted to hear. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be. She was supposed to tell him she loved him back. She wasn't meant to say that.

"You have to accept the fact that I don't love you anymore Matt," Lita continued "I don't love you anymore. I did no doubt, but not anymore."

"But I love you Bella, and you know it," Matt pleaded again.

"And this is the way you show me you love me!" Lita exclaimed "BY BEATING A HELPLESS MAN TO A BLOODY PULP SIMPLY BECAUSE YOU CLAIM TO LOVE ME!"

Matt opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off as the red head continued.

"DID YOU HONESTLY THINK THAT BY BEATING THE LIVING HELL OUT OF RANDY THAT I WOULD MAGICALLY STOP LOVING HIM JUST SO I COULD LOVE YOU AGAIN!" Lita yelled, her anger only growing with each lame excuse that Matt offered her for his actions.

"What else could I have done?" Matt asked meekly, doing well in masking the underlying anger that was boiling under his skin after Lita had finally exclaimed her love for the Legend Killer, Randy Orton.

"Nothing Matt!" Lita exclaimed in frustration as she ran her slender fingers through her fiery red locks "Nothing! Because I don't love you! I love Randy and that's all there is too it! You have to accept that!"

Looking at Matt Hardy once more, Lita shook her head as she sighed as turned heel. Walking away from Matt.

"I LOVE YOU BELLA!" Matt called after her, getting on his hands and knees in the backstage area.

Lita turned around and noticed Matt on his knees and stopped walking away for a moment as she listened on.

"Please Bella," Matt pleaded "I can't live without you!"

Lita stood still for a moment as she looked at Matt Hardy with his pleading eyes. However, she still turned around and continued to walk the backstage area. Not looking back. Finally turning away from her past.

_Meanwhile in the EMT's room..._

"OH MY GOSH RANDY!" Stacy exclaimed as she rushed into the EMT's room "ARE YOU OK?"

Stacy Keibler soon noticed the Legend Killer sitting on one of the benches with his back to her in the EMT's room with an ice pack on his ribs and a towel on his head, mopping up the blood pouring from the huge gash on his temple.

"Randy?" Stacy spoke as she approached the Legend Killer, gently touching him on the shoulder, hoping he would soon acknowledge her presence.

Jumping slightly at the soft woman's touch, Randy turned around immediately in hope that he'd meet a bright pair of hazel eyes.

"Oh, hi Stace," Randy said as he sighed.

The only eyes he met were brown ones. Not succeeding in hiding the disappointment in his voice, upon recognising the blonde, Stacy forced a smile as she knew very well who the Legend Killer wanted to see.

"Are you OK?" Stacy asked again as she moved to stand directly infront of the Legend Killer.

She softly smiled at Randy as he lifted his face to face her.

"I'm going to kill Hardy!" Randy gritted through his teeth as he tightened his grip on the ice pack and towel he was holding.

"I know," Stacy said, pretending to sympathise with the Legend Killer "I can't believe he did this to you!"

"Me neither," Randy gritted once more.

"But don't worry about him now," Stacy stated as she gently took the towel from the Legend Killer's hand and started to mop up the blood around his face from his wound "We've just gotta make sure you're all right. We can't have the future of this business looking this now, can we?"

Stacy smiled at the Legend Killer and he found himself smiling back.

"Thanks Stace," Randy nodded as the blonde continued to clean the young man's forehead.

"It's nothing honestly Randy," Stacy commented "I hate seeing you like this. It really upsets me."

Randy half laughed as his eyes moved to the floor before settling back on the blonde.

"Nice to know someone cares," Randy laughed.

"You know I care Randy!" Stacy exclaimed in mock disbelief as she slowly moved closer to the Legend Killer, until she found that his vision was slowly settling on her plunging necklace dress.

A silence engulfed the room as the blonde continued to clean the Legend Killer's wounds. After a couple of minutes Stacy had managed to manoeuvre her way between the Legend Killer's legs and now she was standing almost right up against him.

"All done!" Stacy stated as she placed the towel on the bench beside the Legend Killer, having managed to clean all the blood from his young face.

Randy smiled at Stacy and nodded.

"Thanks Stace, I appreciate it," Randy said sincerely "I don't know what we're paying these EMT's for if we need the Divas to clean up the bloody mess!"

Stacy giggled as she smiled back at the Legend Killer.

"Well at least we can see your handsome face again now," Stacy flirtatiously smiled as she ran her fingers across Randy's face.

Then swiftly and smoothly, Stacy advanced forwards and met the Legend Killer at the lips with her own. Grasping Randy's face in her small hands, the blonde attempted to deepen the kiss, but was unsuccessful. Randy immediately unattached his lips from the blonde's and distanced his face from hers. The Legend Killer shot her a look of sheer shock and confusion, especially in response to the smile playing on the blonde's lips.

"YOU BASTARD!" Lita exclaimed, causing the Legend Killer and Stacy to turn around and realise she was there and had probably just witnessed the entire incident.

Stacy sent the red head a small smirk as her hands slipped down to settled on Randy's toned chest. Randy was motionless and speechless as he watched the red head intently. Lita then suddenly turned heel and headed straight out the door and into the backstage corridor.

"LITA!" Randy called after her as he rudely pushed the blonde aside and quickly hopped down from the EMT bench he was seated on.

Randy quickly made his way out the door and moved fast to catch up to the red head, who was already half the corridor away.

"Bella! Stop! Wait!" Randy exclaimed as he finally caught up to the red head, grasping her arm and causing her to spin around to face him.

"What for?" Lita shouted back at him, with tears in her eyes "So, you can give me some lame excuse for what I just saw! I'm not blind Randy! That kiss was crystal clear and so are you!"

"I..." Randy started.

"You, what?" Lita interrupted him as she finally stopped trying to run away, she sighed as she shook her head "How could I be so stupid as to think you'd actually changed from that 'playboy' you one were! How could I be so stupid to think that you actually cared about me, when it's clear all you damn well care about is yourself!" Lita practically screamed a the tears started pouring down her face.

"Bella, please...," Randy said stepping forward to reason with the red head.

"Don't you fucking 'Bella' me!" Lita exclaimed in response as she moved further out of his reach "And don't you fucking touch me!"

"It's not what it looks like, I promise! Just .." Randy spoke again.

"You expect me to believe that!" Lita exclaimed.

"You need to trust me Lita!" Randy exclaimed back "You need to stop all these assumptions you have about me, alright! I fucking love you Li! I love you more than life itself and you know it! And I know somewhere in that heart of yours you love me too!"

"You're right Randy," Lita tried to calm herself down "I do love you. I love you so fucking much that do you know how it feels when I WALK IN ON YOU MAKING OUT WITH THAT PIECE OF TRASH!"

"So, you really love me, huh!" Randy exclaimed sarcastically as he started to grow angry.

"YES I FUCKING DO!" Lita exclaimed back.

"THEN YOU SHOULD FUCKING TRUST ME!" Randy finally yelled back, his temper getting the best of him and his patience with this woman growing very thin "I LOVE YOU AND YOU LOVE ME, SO WHAT THE FUCK IS THE PROBLEM! I'LL TELL YOU WHAT'S THE PROBLEM, YOU JUST CAN'T SEEM TO FACE THE FACTS! YOU'RE AFRAID LI! YOU'RE AFRAID OF US AND YOU'RE AFRAID OF LOVE! YOU'RE SO AFRAID THAT YOU KEEP RUNNING AWAY AND MAKING UP EXCUSES FOR US TO NOT BE TOGETHER BECAUSE IT SCARES YOU! IT SCARES YOU HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU AND THE FACT THAT YOU LOVE ME BACK JUST AS MUCH SCARES YOU TOO!"

Lita bit down hard on her bottom lip, not caring if she drew blood, as she stood frozen in her stop at the words that had just come out of Randy Orton's mouth. The truth really did sting and his words had really hit home as the red head realised that he was absolutely right. As hard as she tried, she couldn't stop the tears that were forming in her eyes and soon she could feel the small wetness on her cheek as tear by tear rolled down her flesh. Pooling on her cheeks just before she used her palms to brush them off. Taking a deep breath Lita pushed her emotions aside as she looked Randy Orton straight in the eye. Even though he was right, it still didn't erase what had happened when she had walked into the EMTs room. She had still seen the image of him attached to Stacy Keibler by the lips and that was what bothered her.

"And you expect me to believe that you love me after I walked in on THAT!" Lita finally spoke as she held back more tears "You expect me to believe that you really love me after I just walked in on you loving someone else! I thought I did believe that you loved me Randy, but it seems that that was just a fucking lie! Just a fucking lie to get into my pants, so I'm not making the same mistake twice!"

Randy opened his mouth to speak again but Lita cut him off.

"And speaking of making the same mistake twice, I'm going to tell you right now," Lita continued.

She took a deep breath. _There's no turning back now. _

"You're going to be a father! I'm pregnant and you're the father!"

And with that said the red head broke down into tears before running off in the direction of the Women's Locker Room. Randy Orton and Stacy Keibler were frozen in their spots as they watched the red head disappear. A deceitful smirk was playing on the blonde's lips as she touched her tongue to her lips once more. Randy, on the other hand, had a million thoughts running through his head as his wide eyes remained glued to the concrete beneath his feet. _The baby's mine. _Randy thought. _The baby's mine. I'm going to be a father. _

**A/N: Here's the next chapter! Hope you all liked it! There were quite a few parts to this chapter so I hope it was easy enough to follow. Hope this story's keeping you interested because it's only going to get more interesting as the chapters go on and on. I promise there will be some lighter moments in the story (as I've realised a lot of it is pain and suffering, yelling and screaming - lol) but we need some anguish and torture first to make the lighter moments seem all that better! The next chapter, a big surprise will be revealed and I'm not sure if you will have seen it coming! Can you guess what it might be! I'll try and get it done as soon as possible because I am going away for 10 days in 2 weeks so I'll try and get it posted before then! Until then, please READ AND REVIEW! Love you all! Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	26. It All Leads Back To One Thing

**Chapter 26 - It All Leads Back To One Thing**

Lita wrapped the white bath towel around her body, holding herself tightly as she stood on the cold bathroom tiles, water still dripping from her long red locks. The red head quickly dressed herself in a pair of jeans and a fitted T-shirt as she attempted to use the towel to dry her red locks as she made her way into the warm living room. The sun streaming in from the glass doors opposite the kitchen. The red head took a quiet moment as she glanced outside to a bright blue sky with patches of white clouds scattered. Lita took a deep breath as her thoughts started to wander back to earlier on that week. Refusing to shed more tears over the incident, she used all her strength to hold the tears back that were already forming in her eyes. The vision of the man she loved and her best-friend attached at the lips was a vision imprinted on her memory. Yet no matter how hard she tried. She could not erase that vision. It overtook her thoughts and it overtook her emotions. Causing her to break down into tears every time she thought about it. Every time she remembered how she could feel her heart breaking the moment she walked into the EMTs room.

Along with that vision, came the harshly reality of Randy Orton's words which had followed the incident after he had caught her in the hallway, trying to reason with her and explain himself. Deep in her heart, Lita knew that Randy loved her. She knew that, but that kiss still happened and Lita couldn't ignore that now or at the time. As much as she hated to admit it, Randy was right. She was scared. She was scared of how fast him and her had been moving and yet still, they weren't together. He wasn't hers and she wasn't his. Considering that, Lita was petrified of the situation they'd found themselves in. Lita had been in a relationship with Matt Hardy when she and the Legend Killer had slept together a second time. A second time without protection, no doubt, which had landed Lita pregnant with Randy's child once more. The same child that she carried right now. That still wasn't enough to bring them together. Amoungst all the complications and especially the people standing in the way, the status of Randy and Lita was still undecided.

The red head sighed as she moved away from the glass window as dragged her feet to one of the large couches in her living room. Relaxing into the leather exterior, the red head picked up a magazine from the coffee table, just opposite her, and intended on spending the day relaxing. Trying her best to avoid all thought of last Monday Night RAW and especially of Randy Orton.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

Lita looked up from her magazine. _Who in the hell could that be? _She thought as she got up from her seat on the couch in her living room and headed for the door. After adjusting her top and pulling up her low ride jeans, the red head unlocked the door and opened it to greet the person on the other side.

"Dave?" Lita exclaimed in surprise as she opened the door to see the 300lb 'animal' standing before her in jeans and a white sweatshirt.

"Hey!" Dave said with a smile "Can I come in?"

Lita shook off her surprise and ushered Dave Batista inside. The pair walked into the living room before someone spoke again.

"Nice house," Dave commented as he looked around the big house.

"Thanks," Lita smiled as she took a seat on the couch she had previously occupied.

Dave took the hint and seated himself in the couch opposite the red head diva.

"You want something to drink or something?" Lita asked as she started to get up from her seat.

Dave simply shook his head.

"Nah, I'm right, thanks," he said as he maintained his eye contact with Lita "I actually came to talk to you about something**."**

Lita tensed up and bit her bottom lip as a surge of anger filled her. She knew exactly what Dave was here to talk about. How could she not have known that the minute he came through the door. If it had clicked earlier she wouldn't have let him in. It just made her angry and upset thinking about last week, and she just wanted to push that memory to the back of her mind. She didn't want Dave Batista here, helping her relive last Monday Night RAW.

"I don't wanna talk about it, Dave," Lita said coldly as she stared intently on the floor infront of her.

"Well, I do!" Dave said forcefully back.

Lita knew that Dave had a fairly bad temper. She'd seen that in the ring and out of the ring. She didn't want to make him angry, but she knew that if he pushed the topic any further that she was going to get angry!

"There's nothing to talk about!" Lita sharply said as she looked into Dave's brown eyes.

"I think there's a hell of a lot of things to talk about, Lita!" He fired back just as sharply.

"Like what, huh!" Lita retorted as she raised her voice.

"Let's start with Randy Orton, shall we!" Dave immediately responded, the sarcasm reeking in his voice.

Lita took a deep breath before her eyes fell on the floor beneath her again.

"I don't wanna talk about him," she said as she closed her eyes.

Her voice was almost weak. Almost a whisper. She could feel the tears building up inside her. The lump in her throat rising as the scene in the EMT's room replayed over and over and over in her head.

"And why not?" Dave said in a harsh voice.

He was either oblivious to Lita's shaking body or he had noticed her state and had chosen to ignore it and get back to business. Either way, Lita didn't appreciate the tone of his voice. Who was he coming in here and yelling at her for something that didn't even involve him. Well at least something that didn't involve him directly.

"Well, I don't know!" Lita said sarcastically back as she raised her voice again "Maybe it's because I saw him last week sucking face with fucking Stacy Keibler!"

Dave paused for a moment and Lita saw his anger drop for a second. His face looked expressionless. His brown eyes were staring her down. Looking at her intently, hardly blinking. Lita shifted uncomfortably in her seat before he spoke again.

"Look, I know it must have looked bad when you walked in to the EMT's room last week, but..." Dave started calmly.

"No shit!" Lita exclaimed "I go to make sure he's OK, and I find him making out with that stupid slut who used to be my best friend!"  
"You only saw part of what happened last week, you didn't see the whole thing..." Dave started again.

"And what if I had seen the whole thing!" Lita snapped back "It probably would have been worse than what I already saw!"

"Look, Li," Dave said, trying his best to remain calm "Randy didn't want any part of that kiss. Stacy just took..."

"Oh, what bullshit!" Lita practically shouted at the Animal "Like, hell he didn't want that kiss. Randy'll just take what he can get, the stupid..."

"NOW YOU JUST FUCKING STOP THERE!" Dave shouted at her.

Lita was a little taken back by Dave's sudden outburst, but that didn't make her any less angry.

"That stupid bastard actually made me believe that he cared for me! He made me think..." Lita started shouting again, ignoring Dave's last comment.

"Are you listening to yourself!" Dave exclaimed back at her "Do you realise what you're saying!"  
Lita stopped for a moment and didn't speak, which Dave took as a cue to continue speaking.

"Do you honestly believe that Randy doesn't care for you!" Dave continued as his voice lowered in volume.

"Well, after last week, I'm doubting if..." Lita started.

"No!" Dave stated firmly "It's my turn to talk now!"

Lita pouted and folded her arms as she waited for Dave to continue. She huffed as she leant back into the couch.

"Are you fucking blind, woman!" Dave started once Lita was completely silent "You have a guy here who is head over heels in love with you and you can't even see it! How could you even question that Randy doesn't care for you! That boy loves you more than life itself, and sometimes I question why. All you ever do is yell at him and assume all the wrong things about him! All you do is call him namesand accuse him of being playboy and all that shit! And despite it all, he loves you! Do you honestly think a playboy would put all his time and effort on pursuing one girl! Let alone a girl who hates his guts! A girl who leads him on. Tells him she loves him one moment and then pretends he doesn't exist the next! How fair is that on, Randy?"

Lita was completely stunned at what Dave had just said. What stunned her even more was the fact that it was all the truth. Was this really her? Was this the person she wanted to be?

"But, you know, it's your life! You do what you want! But you can't keep doing this to Randy! It's not fair on him! He's putting himself out there! He's opening up to you and you keep shutting him out! You know he loves you! But you know, what pisses me off the most! You can't seem to face the fact that you love that boy just as much as he loves you!" Dave continued.

This was all becoming too much for Lita. Dave was right. Everything he was saying was right. She felt a single tear roll down her cheek as she stared intently at her lap.

"And how exactly does he prove he loves me!" Lita yelled at Dave as the tears started flowing down her cheeks "Making out with my former best friend!"

"Randy didn't want any part of that kiss and you know it, Lita!" Dave stated.

The volume in his voice dropping slightly when he noticed the crying state of the red head

"Stacy came onto him. She kissed him right as you walked through the door and he pushed her away straight afterwards! He doesn't want Stacy! He wants you! He loves you, Li! Why can't you accept that!" Dave finished.

"Because it's not true!" Lita exclaimed back "He doesn't love me! No! He doesn't!"

"Then why is he carrying this around for you!" Dave exclaimed as he pulled out a small velvet box from his jeans pocket, and opened it.

Lita froze. She stared at the ring sitting inside the small box. Her eyes caught the diamond centrepiece first. The sparkly jewel was sitting on the gold band of the ring, shining brightly at the red head. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The most beautiful ring she'd ever seen, and probably the most expensive ring she'd ever laid eyes on too. And it was for her. It had probably cost the Legend Killer an arm and a leg, but he bought it. He bought it for her.

"Where did you..." Lita stammered as she tried to find her words through the shock "Where did you... Did you... Get that?"  
"Randy's jacket pocket," Dave answered as he handed it over to her.

The red head taking the small black box into her hands.

"How long...?" Lita stammered again as she fingered the ring in the box.

"He showed it to me about 2 months ago," Dave replied as he watched the red head gazing at the ring.

"What?" Lita asked in amazement as her eyes shot up to meet Dave's.

"Yep, 2 months," Dave repliedas he caught Lita's gaze "It cost him an arm and a leg too."

Lita shifted her gaze back to the ring. Taking once more look at it, she closed the small black box shut and slowly handed it back to Dave. She slightly shook her head before speaking.

"That ring could be for anyone, Dave," Lita commented, refusing to look the big man in the eye as he took the small black box.

"Oh yes I'm sure Randy was intending on asking the Queen Of England, I mean just because he loves you, and you're the only woman he ever talks and thinks about, doesn't mean that he would ever want to marry you," Dave said sarcastically as he cocked at eyebrow at the red head.

The red head simply shrugged.

"It's for you, Li," Dave said, being serious for a second "He told me so."

Lita took a deep breath and sighed. She still didn't utter a word. She wasn't sure if her speechlessness was because it was all too overwhelming for her - the whole concept of Randy wanting her to be his wife - or the fact that she had been completely, totally, and utterly wrong. She'd jumped to conclusions and now she was regretting that.

"You have to promise me you won't tell Randy I showed you this ring," Dave said as the box disappeared back into his jacket "He doesn't know that I took this."

Lita simply nodded.

"Does that prove to you how much this boy cares for you?" Dave spoke again "He's been carrying this ring around for you for 2 months now, which probably means that he's been thinking about asking you for longer than that."

The Animal stopped as he looked intently at the red head. Her eyes were down and she remained completely silent.

"Lita?" Dave asked warily as he reached a hand out to brush the red head's arm lightly.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Lita quietly said.

"What?" Dave asked after not hearing what the red head had said.

Lita's hazel eyes shifted to Dave as she spoke again.

"How could I have been so stupid?" Lita repeated as she looked at Dave with tears in her eyes "How could I not have seen? I love him, Dave, and he loves me. Why has it taken me a ring to finally see that?"

Dave listened to and watched the red head as she took a deep breath and pushed a few strands of her red hair behind one ear. Then suddenly the red head moved forwards and smoothly manoeuvred herself to embrace the man before her. Dave hugged the red head back as she rested her head into his shoulder. His hand coming to rest on the back of her head.

"Thank you," the red head whispered.

"You're welcome," Dave Batista replied.

The young man raised his hand to knock on the door once more, but backed out once again. He ran his hand through his hair as he took a deep breath. He never thought that this would be so hard. _It's not that complicated Randy. Just lift your fist and hit the door infront of you. Just imagine the wooden door is Matt Hardy's head. That sorry son of a bitch's head. The one that came down to the ring last week, unscripted, and beat the holy hell out of you for no good reason. Yeah, that Matt Hardy. _Growing angrier every time he thought about last Monday night RAW and the cause of the black eye he was now sporting, Randy finally firmly and sharply struck the wooden door frame infront of him.

The knocking sound echoed from the other side of the door and now all the Legend Killer could do was wait. Randy's eyes soon drifted to his surroundings. He'd never been in this part of Carolina before and he'd certainly never been to this particular house. He was honestly shocked at how big the house before him was. It was impressive to say the least. Probably even more impressive than his own house back in Louisville. The Legend Killer took the time to run his eyes over the lush green grass surrounding the house and the carefully arranged colour of exotic looking flowers neatly growing like a mote surrounding the base of the house. Randy soon admired the stone work on the outside of the house. It reminded him of the house that he had originally wanted to buy in Louisville. Had it not been for the 75 year old man that refused to move out of it, the Legend Killer's admiration for stone houses would have led him to have bought that house. That, however, wasn't the case and instead Randy ended up with the house he was currently residing in. A house covered in bricks. The Legend Killer sighed as he turned his attention back to the closed wooden door before him. Soon enough, the door opened and the person that Randy was here to see soon stood before him. A puzzled look etched across his fair features.

"Um," Jeff Hardy started, not quite sure what to think of the image of Randy Orton standing on his front step "Lita's not actually here anymore. She's at home."

"I didn't come to see Lita," Randy simply replied "I was actually wondering if you had a minute?"

Jeff eyed the 3rd generation superstar, looking twice over the Legend Killer's shoulders to make sure nothing funny was going on, before inviting Randy into his house. Randy accepted politely and brushed past the colourful haired man to enter the house.

"That's a nice garden you got out there," Randy commented as Jeff closed the front door behind him "You didn't really seem to me to be the gardening type."

Jeff let a small laugh escape his lips as he imagined the thought of himself bent over a flower bed tending to flowers.

"Oh no," Jeff replied as he led Randy into the living room "That out there is Miss Lita's handy work."

Randy suddenly grew curious at Jeff's words and questioned the matter further as he followed closely behind the Hardy brother.

"I never knew Li gardened," Randy commented as he looked intently at Jeff for some answers.

"She does a bit here and there," Jeff replied casually as he took a seat on one of the blue couches in the middle of his very spacious living room "She isn't really an outdoorsy kind of person but she likes to keep herself busy. She thought those flower beds were just too bare apparently."

Randy smiled the thought of the red headed diva popped into his head. The Legend Killer took Jeff's lead and seated himself on another couch in the living room. Admiring the spacious room he was in for a few seconds, Randy soon found himself getting lost in his own thoughts. Those mainly of the red head he was completely infatuated with.

"So," Jeff said breaking the silence "What do you want to ask me about Li?"  
Randy's head shot up in surprise as his eyes met those of Jeff Hardy's.

"What makes you think I want to ask you something about Lita?" Randy inquired, looking suspiciously at the colourful haired man.

"Randy," Jeff stated matter-of-factly "You may not be here to see that little red head, but I damn well know that your visit here has something to do with her."

Randy sighed and nodded.

"So, what do you want to know?" Jeff inquired as he rested his elbows on his knees and looked closely at the Legend Killer "You already know where she is now, so what else do you want to know?"  
"How she is?" Randy immediately retaliated.

Jeff looked carefully at Randy Orton and the heavy look of concern he bore in his bright blue eyes. It was genuine. How Lita was was obviously a topic of great concern and importance to the Legend Killer at this point in time.

"She told me everything about Monday," Jeff replied "But she's home now. She's taking some time off to think and relax. Some time alone, cause I think that's really what she needs now."

"I thought as much," Randy commented.

Jeff nodded.

"So, is Monday what you want to talk about?" Jeff questioned.

"That's part of it," Randy replied.

A silence engulfed the room as the Legend Killer's eyes remained on his feet. He was quiet as a mouse, hardly even making a sound with his own breathing. Jeff could tell me was absorbed in deep thought, yet the Hardy brother was still curious as to what the Legend Killer really wanted to know from him, so he questioned the quiet Randy once again trying to get the conversation going again.

"From what Lita told me," Jeff started, catching the Legend Killer's attention as his blue eyes finally looked up from the brown carpet beneath his feet "It sounds like she told you off Monday night and you did the same back."

"And it was all because of that stupid misunderstanding," Randy cursed as he clenched his fist just thinking about it.

"Ah yes," Jeff stated in realisation "That sticky situation involving you and a certain red head's ex-best friend."

Randy tensed up for a moment, while reliving the moment in his head, but somehow slowly forced himself to ease up and talk about the incident reasonably.

"Lita knows that I didn't want any of that kiss," Randy stated "She knows it in her heart, but I just couldn't make her see that on Monday. She never let me explain myself. She jumped to all the wrong conclusions about me. I could barely get a word in edgewise, amoungst all the yelled she was doing at me."

"Can you blame her really?" Jeff questioned, causing the Legend Killer to look at him in almost confusion "Here me out, OK? Imagine you were her and she were you for a second. You just watched her get the holy hell beat of her by your ex-girlfriend, let's just say for arguments sake your ex-girlfriend is Stacy for instance. You completely go off your rocker at Stacy for doing that to Lita and Stacy says it's all because she's jealous of what you and Lita have and that she wants you two to be an item again. You say that you don't love her anymore and that you love Lita. Stacy's on her hands and knees begging for you to take her back but you just walk away."

"Where did that come from?" Randy suddenly inquired.

"Huh?" Jeff asked confused.

"What you just said," Randy cleared up "Did you just make that all up?"

Jeff sighed with the realisation that Randy didn't have a clue of what went on backstage while he was getting helped to the EMTs room and then tended to.

"Well?" Randy questioned again, breaking Jeff from his train of thought.

Jeff took a deep breath.

"After Matt got backstage on Monday, while you were being helped to the EMTs room. Lita went to find him and according to her, she completely went off at him for what he did to you in the ring. He explained the reasons behind his actions, saying that he wanted her back. Saying that he loved her and that he wanted them to be an item again. Now, Lita could have easily chosen to go down that path again and she could have easily chosen to be with my brother again. I mean, after all she isn't currently obliged to anyone else and even though you and her obviously have something going on between you two, you really don't have any official claim on Li, and you both know that."

Randy nodded as Jeff continued.

"But she didn't chose that path Randy. She chose you. She chose you over Matt and she didn't hesitate to tell him that straight to his face. She looked him straight in the eye and told him she didn't love him. She told him that you are the one she loves and he can't change that. Even when Matt was down on his knees begging her to reconsider, she turned heel and instead went to find you."

"And she found me in the EMTs room, right?" Randy finished.

"Exactly," Jeff replied.

"So, she really told Matt that she loved me?" Randy inquired, almost in disbelief.

"Not that your ego needs to get any larger and not that you probably didn't know already, but," Jeff half laughed "yes, Lita told him she loved you and that he couldn't change that."

Randy nodded before sitting in silence once again. Taking in everything he'd heard from the younger Hardy brother. _She told him she loves me. She chose me over him. She doesn't love him anymore. She loves me, and I..._

"Anyway, getting back to my switching places scenario," Jeff interrupted the Legend Killer's thoughts, drawing Randy's blue eyes back onto him "So you walk away from Stacy and head for the EMTs room in hope of caring for a battered and bruised Lita. However, upon arrival there you open the door to find Lita sitting on the EMTs bench connected at the lips to your ex-best friend, Hunter. She suddenly breaks the kiss and notices you in the room. What's your reaction?"

Randy started to get very into Jeff's rendition of Monday night RAW's happenings, to the point where the Legend Killer's fists were clenched so tightly he could feel his fingernails pressing hard into the skin of his palms. Just the thought of seeing Lita and Hunter engaged in a kiss made the Legend Killer's blood boil. Seeing that Randy was not going to answer, Jeff spoke again.

"Now I can see that you're just about to throw the TV set across the room or punch my lights out, so," Jeff stated, trying to calm Randy down with a little humour "You can understand how Lita must have been feeling when she saw the man she loves kissing her best friend. Whether or not you wanted that kiss, it still happened and Lita still saw it. That memory is going to play over and over again in her mind, just like the thought of Li and Hunter kissing is playing over in your mind. When your heart feels like it's breaking and your pissed off and angry there's no reasoning with you. Especially with Lita. All reason for Li went out the window like a flash when she saw you and Stacy, and I hope you understand why."

The Legend Killer nodded as he sat in silence once more.

"You need to understand that Lita felt betrayed by you when she walked into the EMTs room on Monday," Jeff continued "She finally knew and she could admit to not only herself that she loved you for sure. I guess she was finally starting to realise that she could trust you and open her heart up to you and then that kiss turned everything around. She was lost. She didn't know what to do. Her emotions took over the moment her reason disappeared. She didn't mean the things she said and I know that, and I understand why. But it's not worth it at all if you don't understand or at least try to understand too."

Randy sighed as he ran his fingers through his short brown hair. A million thoughts were running through his head and taking in all Jeff had said was sending his brain in overdrive. Letting a small groan escape his lips, the Hardy brother spoke again before Randy had the chance to speak.

"Look you don't have to give me an answer now," Jeff stated "Hell, you don't even have to give me an answer at all. Think about it. Think about who Li is to you and what she means to you. What you feel for her. In the end, it's all up to you."

Randy sighed and nodded.

"There's something else I want you to know, and that you probably should know anyway. I don't know how close you and Lita are, and I don't know how much you know about the real her, but listen up because there's a few things that I wanna let you know about my Bella. Things that you'll probably never hear from her, but things that you need to know to understand her. Understand why she does the things she does. Why her heart does the things it does," Jeff spoke again.

Randy simply nodded as he watched and listened to Jeff, giving the younger Hardy his full attention.

"You should know that Li isn't the type to wear her emotions on her sleeves," Jeff started "She isn't the type to parade her feelings and emotions because she doesn't want to seem soft. She's not the type and I'm sure you know that."

Randy simply nodded as he listened on to the younger Hardy.

"Li isn't like most girls you've probably ever known. She isn't like most girls who go on blind dates. Go on group dates. Nothing like that. She's more conservative about that area of her life and conservative about who she shares her emotions and feelings with. With Li, it's about fate. Fate is something she has always believed in. She believes that everything happens for a reason, and so if two people are meant to be together then there shouldn't be blind dates or friends setting you up with someone who they are sure would be perfect for you. Li believes that if two people are meant to be together then nothing will ever stop that and eventually those two will find each other without the usual intervention. I guess you could say she believes in soul mates or at least something like that. She's a hopeless romantic at heart. She believes in love."

"Anyway, it's because of all that that Li doesn't just give her heart away to anybody. I've known her my whole life and even then I've only ever seen her fall in love with two people in her whole life. I'm not talking that 'one-night-stand-and-sex' kind of love that most people believe in. I'm talking about complete and utter true love. Where you're able to see an unperfect person in a perfect light. When you find yourself doing things you thought you'd never do."

"Matt was her first love. I don't know if you knew that, but he was. They were together for 3 years and Li fell completely in love with him. It took her awhile. At least a year, I think she said, before she really knew that what she felt for Matt was love. She couldn't see herself with anyone else ever and she thought that they were going to be together forever. That wasn't the case when Matt turned on her, betraying her and breaking her heart into a million pieces."

"It's true when they say that you can't chose who you fall in love with. Lita didn't want to believe it, but it was true, and it happened to her when she fell in love for the second time. When she fell in love with you. By the time she started falling for you, Orton, she was still fragile from what Matt had done to her. She was still scared to give her heart away that easily when she knew that it could be broken when she least expected it, at the drop of a pin. It wasn't only that, but it was also her past involving you that was stopping her from admitting to herself that she did in fact love you. She was scared Randy, and I think you need to understand that. She was scared of getting her heart broken, she was scared of the pain that she knew she would go through if she got close to you, and she was scared because she knew that she was falling fast and hard for you and there was nothing she could do to help that. She wasn't even sure if she wanted to help that."

The two men sat in complete silence as Jeff Hardy wrapped up his little speech. Jeff felt confident in what he had just told Randy was the best thing right now. He couldn't do anything in terms of bringing Lita and Randy closer together or pushing them apart. It was up to them. All Jeff could do right here and now was try and make Randy understand why Lita is the way she is. Why Lita does the things she does.

"Now that you know that," Jeff stated "**I** just need to know one thing,"

"What?" Randy asked.

"Do you love her?" Jeff questioned "And I don't mean just love. I mean, do you really love her? Do you truly love my Bella?"

Randy nodded without hesitation.

"Yes," he replied "I love her Jeff."

Jeff nodded as he looked at the Legend Killer. His head in his hands, running through his short brown hair as he sighed deeply.

"I love her so much it hurts," Randy spoke again "It hurts that she's scared of loving me. It hurts that she's scared of me loving her back. I wish that I could do something, say something, to show her that she doesn't have to be afraid. I wanna show her how much I love her. Show her how much she means to me. Show her that I love her with every muscle in my body and with every drop of blood in my veins. I love her more than I ever thought I was capable. More than I ever thought I was capable of loving somebody. More love than I have ever known I had. More love than I ever knew I could give."

"I want her Jeff," Randy continued as he sighed again "I wanna be with her every second of the day and I'm willing to do whatever it takes to make that happen."

"It's easy to sit there and say you would sail the seven seas and go to the moon and back to be with her because they're only words and a bunch of cheap romantic lines," Jeff stated "But I really want to know, honestly and truthfully, from the bottom of your heart, how far you're willing to go. How much you're willing to do to show the girl that you love her. How far would you go right now, to show Lita that you love her and that you want to be with her?"

Randy took a deep breath and closed his eyes before reaching for his pants pocket.

"This far," Randy stated as he offered a small black box to the Hardy brother sitting opposite him.

Jeff Hardy froze as the Legend Killer placed the small black box in the Hardy brother's hands. _Could it really be? _Jeff though as he took a deep breath before prising open the small box. There sitting in the middle of the small box was the most beautiful ring the Hardy brother had ever seen. A sparkly diamond centrepiece was settled on a plain gold band, staring right back at Jeff. He couldn't begin to imagine how much that little jewel must have cost the Legend Killer. He just couldn't believe full stop that the ring he held in his hands in the small black box was meant for his best friend, Li.

"Are you serious?" Jeff finally broke the silence as he looked up at Randy.

"Dead serious, Jeff," Randy simply replied "I wanna ask her to marry me."

"My god," Jeff mumbled to himself as he took another look at the diamond ring in his hands "I had no idea."

"No one else does," Randy replied "Apart from Dave."

"Batista?" Jeff inquired.

Randy nodded in reply. Jeff simply glanced at the ring once more before he closed the box shut and handed it back to the Legend Killer. Randy accepted the box and placed it back in his pants pocket before he spoke again.

"I'm only 25 years old Jeff," Randy started to speak as his eyes drifted between the Hardy brother and the carpet beneath his feet "Do you know how scary it is knowing that you've already found the person you want to spend the rest of your life with? Do you know how scary it is to know that you've truly fallen in love with a girl you'd least expect? A girl who you aren't even in a relationship with. A girl who's carrying your child. Do you know how scary this all is for me?"

Jeff was surprised at what he was hearing. Genuinely surprised, but didn't say a word in reply. He simply kept quiet and continued to listen to the Legend Killer.

"Don't get me wrong, I love Lita with all my heart. She's the only one I wanna be with," Randy started up again "But when I realised that I wanted to put a ring on her finger, I realised how much she truly meant to me. And before you get any ideas, I'm not doing this to try and put a Band-Aid on our problems from Monday. I've had this ring for about 2 months now. I've been wanting to ask Li for a lot longer than a week. I'm doing this because this is how I feel. This is how I feel about Lita and I not only want to prove that to her, but I want to prove it to the world. I don't want to have to keep on relying on my words to tell her how I love her. I want to show her I love her and that I want to be with her forever. That's why I have this ring. That's why I wanna put that ring on her finger. I love her Jeff and I think it's time I showed her that."

Jeff Hardy sat in complete silence as he carefully watched the Legend Killer. He looked so sincere and honest as he sat there and poured out his heart and soul to a guy he practically didn't know, apart from their common relationship with the red headed diva. The younger Hardy watched as the young man before him ran his fingers through his short brown hair. Jeff cleared his throat before speaking up again.

"Well if you love her as much as you say you do, and I don't doubt that," Jeff finally spoke "That's good enough for me."

Randy Orton looked up at the colourful haired man and took a minute before he simply nodded with acknowledgement.

"Thank you," Randy simply replied as a smile found its way across his handsome features.

Jeff Hardy simply smiled back.

A tear rolled down the red head's cheek as she supported herself against the wall behind her. Sliding slowly to the floor she let out a deep breath when she heard Jeff Hardy's front door close. Bursting into tears, the red head tightly hugged her body, bringing her knees closer to her chest.

"You were right," Jeff spoke, causing the red head to look up at him standing from her spot of the floor "It was Randy."

"I know," Lita spoke through her tears.

Jeff knelt down on the floor as he took the red head into a tight embrace. The red head continued to sob into the colourful haired man's chest as she let all her emotions out. The two remained in silence as the Hardy brother gently stroked the back of the red head's head. Running his fingers through her fiery red mane.

"He loves you, Li," Jeff finally spoke as he tightened his embrace around the red head "He really loves you."

"I know," Lita replied through her tears "He's already shown me that."

Jeff nodded.

"Now it's my turn," Lita spoke.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken me so long to update everyone! I've been on holidays overseas and I didn't have access to the net or my story so thanks firstly for being so patient. Hope you liked this chapter and that it lived up to your expectations. Apologies for it being so long, but I thought it'd work better if I put both Lita's and Randy's parts together in the same chapter. So, Randy wants to propose to Lita, bet you never saw that coming! Lol. Anyway, Please Read and Review because I love the reviews I've been getting (I honestly can't believe how many I get for each chapter and how many people actually take the time to go through and read my story) - I write for you guys! Thanks heaps! Until next chapter (Chapter 27 - Last Night On Earth - which will be posted as soon as I get a reasonably amount of reviews because I have pre-written that chapter already and the next one)... Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxoxo**


	27. Last Night On Earth

**Chapter 27 - Last Night On Earth**

"_And if tomorrow never comes,_

_I want you to know right now that I._

_I'm gonna love you,_

_Until the day I die._

_And if tomorrow falls asleep,_

_Can you hold me first._

_I'm gonna love you like,_

_It's the last night on earth."_

_Delta Goodrem - Last Night On Earth_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Dave looked across at Randy, as if to see if the 3rd generation superstar intended on opening the door and greeting the person on the other side. Unfortunately, that was not the case. Randy simply continued to lie down on the bed with his eyes glued to the television set.

"I'll get it!" Dave sighed as he stood up from his seat "Don't you rush yourself or anything, Randall!"

Randy continued to stare, unblinkingly at the TV. It was obvious the Legend Killer had a lot on his mind right now. All of those leading back to Lita no doubt. The 24 year old had just found out that Lita was carrying his child and that made everything more complicated for him. As if the situation between him and the red head wasn't already complicated enough. Dave brushed himself off before he opened the door.

The Animal opened the door to find a petite woman standing on the other side. Her big bright hazel eyes were staring right up at him. She was a very attractive woman, and Dave couldn't deny that, but he knew that she wasn't here to see him. Dave offered a small lopsided smile before the young woman spoke.

"Is Randy here?" She spoke as she ran her fingers through her fiery red mane.

At the mention of his name, Randy broke his gaze from the television set and his blue orbs immediately found the woman standing in the open door way.

"Li?" Randy spoke gently as he stood up from his position on the bed and walked over to the doorway where Dave and the red head stood.

"Can we talk?" Lita asked softly as her eyes shifted to lock with Randy's.

A silence engulfed the room before Dave clapped his hands together.

"Right!" He said "I think I'll go crash in Lil's room and leave you two alone, OK?"

Dave then headed over to his bed over the other side of the room and grabbed a big black duffle bag before heading towards the door.

"Night!" He said smiling at the pair.

Lita didn't speak. She merely smiled at the Animal.

"See ya, man," Randy said nodding at his best mate.

Dave then exited the room and continued down the corridor to his girlfriend's, Lillian Garcia's, room.

As soon as Dave was out of sight the two turned to face each other.They maintained a silent eye contact before Randy ushered Lita into the hotel room. He closed the hotel room door behind her and locked it surely. He certainly didn't want anyone bursting in the hotel room. There were things that he and Lita certainly needed to discuss alone and he didn't want anyone interrupting them. Randy turned around to find the red head sitting on the edge of his bed with her head buried in her hands. Randy stood still and quiet for a moment and could faintly hear her sobbing quietly. He hated seeing her like this. He hated seeing her miserable. He wanted to be able to stop her crying. Stop her pain. He wanted to be able to hold her and make her safe in his arms. He wanted to see her happy. He wanted to make her happy.

Randy slowly approached the red head quietly and sat next to her on the edge of the bed as he snaked one hand around her waist. He gently pulled her towards him and embraced her small body that was slightly shaking. He held her tightly as she reached out and returned the embrace. Her sobs became a little more pronounced as her tears started falling onto the Legend Killer's T-shirt. He held her tighter as her breathing slowly calmed down and her body stopped shaking

"I'm so sorry," she whispered.

Randy slowly pushed her away a little as he took her hand in his. He looked into her hazel eyes, which were red and puffy from crying. She sniffled as she calmly kept his eye contact.

"Li," he spoke softly as he cupped her cheek with one hand "Are you OK?"

Lita nodded as she took a deep breath. She composed herself before she spoke again.

"I'm so sorry, Randy," she whispered as her eyes shifted to her lap.

"For what?" Randy asked softly back.

"Everything," Lita sighed as she looked up into Randy's eyes "I just..."

"Li, honey," Randy interrupted her as he gently squeezed her "You have nothing to be sorry about."

"Yes, I do," she blurted out "You were there when I was in hospital. You stayed there. You looked after me, and I didn't ever once thank you for it."

The Legend Killer could see the tears welling in her eyes again, but chose not to speak as he gathered she wasn't entirely finished.

"Thank you," she said quietly.

Randy offered her a small smile which she couldn't help but returning.

"And then I walked away from you last week. I didn't even give you time to explain what happened," she quickly continued.

"Li, you had every right to assume..." Randy started as he gently stroked her knee with the back of his hand.

"It just hurt," Lita cut in as a single tear rolled down her face "It just hurt so much to see you and her. You and her kissing. It hurt so much that I jumped to conclusions. I assumed all the wrong conclusions. It just broke my heart. I didn't know what to do. I was so confused. I didn't..."

"Shhh," Randy quietly hushed her as he placed a finger on her lips causing her stop her rambling and resume breathing.

"Li, honey, I understand," he reassured her as he moved his finger on her lips to brush a tear that had settled on her cheek "But I just want you to know that last week, Stacy took advantage of me. I didn't want any part of that kiss. I promise you, Li. I would never ever do or even think about doing anything to intentionally hurt you. You mean too much to me. I love you too much to try something stupid like that and run the risk of losing you. I love you so much, Li."

Looking into his blue orbs again, she started to cry again.

"I know, Randy," Lita softly spoke as she tried to hold back her tears "And I'm so sorry that it's taken me so long to tell you that I love you back just as much, if not more."

"Li...," Randy said comforting her as he attempted to embrace her again.

"No wait," Lita resisted as she took a deep breath and distanced herself from Randy so she could look into his blue eyes "Just hear me out for a second, OK?"

Randy looked at the red head sympathetically. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying and her cheeks were stained with tears. All he wanted to do was hold her close and make those tears disappear. All he wanted was to stop her crying, but he resisted and did as he was told, preparing himself for the red head's words.

"I love you Randy," the red head blurted out, causing her to break down into a new set of tears "I really love you and I'm so sorry it's taken me so long to see that. To admit it. It's been too long and I'm sorry. I'm so sorry."

Randy's urge to embrace her and wipe away her tears strengthened, but the Legend Killer was frozen still as he continued to listen to the red head.

"You've had the patience of angles with me. You were right when you said I was scared of love. I was scared. I was scared of how fast I was falling in love with you and what scared me even more was how persistant you were with me. The fact that you loved me enough to chase me no matter what it took. I can't count how many times I've wondered why you've still been there waiting for me, regardless of what I've done or said to you," Lita continued "But I'm so glad that you did wait for me. I thank God everyday for bringing you into my life. I'm just so sorry that it took me that long to realise it. To realise how much you mean to me. How much I need you. I love you Randy. I love you."

"Aw, honey," Randy said pulling the red head in for another embrace as she broke down into more tears "Please, don't cry."

Lita simply rested her head in Randy's chest as a silence enveloped the room.

"Thank you," Randy whispered in the red head's ear "Thank you."

The couple remained locked in a tight embrace until the red head had sufficiently calmed herself down. It was then that she pulled away, wiping her tears with the palms of her hands.

"Now, where's that beautiful smile?" Randy asked as he reached out and held Lita's face in his hands.

Lita silently chuckled as a smile spread across her face as she looked at the Legend Killer infront of her.

"That's the one!" Randy exclaimed as he smiled at the red head.

Lita chuckled a little. Randy watched her for a moment before he leaned towards her and kissed her lightly on the forehead. This caused another smile to tug at the corners of the red head's mouth. The two were engaged in a silence. A comfortable silence. Lita smiling with her eyes still fixed on her lap. One of her hands entwined with Randy's with the 3rd generation superstar smiling as he stared intently at her.

"Randy?" she spoke, breaking the silence.

She looked up to meet his eyes.

"What is it, Li?" Randy asked as he looked deeply into her hazel orbs.

"I need to know something," Lita continued.

"What?" Randy questioned.

"The baby," Lita stammered.

"Our baby?" Randy asked as he looked deep into the red head's hazel eyes.

Lita simply nodded.

"I need to know if you want this. If you want this baby." Lita finally asked.

Randy looked in almost disbelief at her, until he realised that the red head was completely serious.

"Are you kidding, Li?" Randy said "Do I need to tell you again, how much you mean to me?"

"This is different Randy," Lita quickly commented "This is not just about you and me. This is about another human being. This is a child. Our child."

Randy paused for a moment, and thought about what Lita'd just said. She was right. This wasn't just about him and her. It wasn't just him and her anymore. This was about them and their child. Them and the other life they were just about to bring into the world. Was he OK with having a child carry his name? Was he OK with having the responsibility of a small child's life in his hands? Did he want all that at 24 years old?

"And I'm telling you, Li," Randy said surely "You and this baby mean the world to me. I want this baby. I want our baby. I want to be able to raise it. Hold it. Watch it grow up. I want all of this, Li, and I want all of this with you."

Lita smiled. That was what she wanted to her. That was all she needed to hear. Those comforting words that assured her that she wasn't in this alone. Those words that assured her that she didn't have to be afraid. He was going to be right there with her. She just wanted to hear that he wanted this. She wanted her baby to grow up knowing and loving it's father. She wanted to give her baby all the love in the whole. She wanted Randy to be there for the baby. She wanted Randy to be there with her.

"Li?" Randy spoke, breaking the red head's chain of thought.

"Uh huh," Lita mumbled as she intently looked at the 3rd generation superstar.

Randy took a deep breath before he took her hand in his again.

"You know that you mean the world to me. You and this baby mean the world to me. I love you so much. More than I ever have loved anybody in my entire life. More than I ever thought I could love anybody, and my feelings for you have only gotten stronger these last few months. You are such a beautiful and amazing woman, and I love everything about you. I wanna be able to tell you that all the time. I wanna be able to tell you that I love you every day. I'm gonna love you always. I want to be with you forever, Bella."

A breath hitched in the red head's throat as Randy shifted from his seat next to her on the bed to directly infront of her. He gently knelt down infront of her as he brought out a small black box from his pants pocket. He gently prised open the box and turned it to face the red head. Lita gasped as she came face to face with a sparkling diamond ring: a gold band with a very large diamond fitted in the centre. The same one that Dave had shown her a couple of weeks ago when he had come to her house. Lita's eyes were then drawn back to the Legend Killer.

"Bella," he spoke softly "Will you marry me?"

Lita froze. She felt like crying. Her heart was pounding like mad and her breaths kept hitching in her throat. He was proposing to her. He was asking her to marry him. Asking her to spend the rest of her life with him. To be his wife. Randy Orton wanted her to be his wife. Lita closed her eyes and took a deep breath before opening her eyes. The sight of Randy Orton on one knee infront of her with that beautiful diamond ring in his hand offered to her. And she could accept it with one simple word. With one simple yes that ring could be hers. Randy Orton could be hers forever.

"Randy," she meekly said as she took his hand that wasn't holding the diamond ring.

Randy looked a little confused and very interested in what Lita was about to say.

"I love you. I love you very very much. You do mean alot to me. Hell, I could even sit her and honestly say that you mean the world to me," Lita started as her eyes moved from the carpet beneath her feet to Randy "I do want to be with you. I want to be with you now, but I can't accept this right now. I'm sorry Randy, but I can't marry you right now."

It broke Lita's heart to see his face drop, but she stuck to the notion that she believed this was the right thing for them now.

"After everything we've been through these couple of months, everything has been so confusing. So hectic, that it doesn't seem like the right time for this. It doesn't seem like the right time for me and you to get married. I think we just need to slow it down a little. Wait a while and see where things between us end up before we decide to make that step in our lives. Don't get me wrong, I love you so much Randy. So very much, and there's nothing more that I want, than to have a happy family for our baby to grow up into. It's all just a little too fast for me."

Randy didn't say a thing. He continued to gaze at the red head intently but remained silent. He looked very calm, but she was dying to know what he was thinking. Dying to know what was going on in his head behind those blue eyes.

"I hope you understand," Lita said finished off what she wanted to say.

She now waited for Randy's response.

After a few moments of waiting it silence. Lita let out a small sigh of relief when Randy squeezed her hand gently and gave her a small smile.

He quietly closed the small box in his hand and put it back in his pocket.

"Li, honey," he started "If it's time you need. I can give you that. I understand. I understand that these past few months have been a roller coaster for you. From those weeks on promo, to Matt, to us, to the baby. You can have all the time in the world. All the time you need, I can give you. I'll wait for you, Li. I'll be here waiting for you."

Lita wanted to cry again as she listened to Randy Orton.

"Thank you," Lita softy said as she smiled at the 3rd generation superstar who was still kneeling before her.

Randy smiled back at her.

"Well," Randy continued "Just because we can't get married right now, doesn't mean we can't be together, right?"

"I guess," Lita said cheekily smiling at the Legend Killer as he came closer to her.

"So, what do you say, Li?" Randy asked as a cocky grin found it's way across his face "Should we give it a go?"

Lita looked intently into his blue eyes that were smiling back at her, before she answered him.

"Well, I dunno," she said playing dumb for a second, which caused Randy to smirk at her "Do you want me?"  
"Yes, ma'am," Randy immediately responded as his lips inched closer and closer towards Lita's.

"Well, then," Lita said smirking back at him "I guess we don't have a problem, do we?"  
"Doesn't seem like it, babe," Randy answered.

Before Lita could retort in response to Randy's use of the word babe. Randy's lips came crashing down on hers. She kissed him back before the pair broke away and embraced in a hug.

He held her tight like he never wanted to let her go. She did the same as she closed her eyes at the feeling of being in his arms. Her intoxicating perfume was igniting his senses as he buried his head in the crook of her neck. A small kiss was placed just below her ear.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Lita whispered in his ear.

The Legend Killer smiled against her neck as he tightened the embrace around the small red head. This was what he wanted. To be able to hold Lita in his arms. To be able to call her his own.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

"Coming!" Lillian Garcia called out as she securely tied a white bathrobe around herself.

She moved to the door and opened it to be greeted with a lopsided smile from her boyfriend, Dave Batista, on the other side. She smiled back at him as she noticed the black duffle bag slung over his shoulder.

"Going somewhere, big man?" Lillian asked cheekily.

"Can I crash here?" Dave asked as he gave Lillian his best puppy dog eyes.

Lillian rolled her eyes before ushering the big man inside her room, but not before receiving a quick 'thank you' kiss on the lips.

Lillian looked at Dave as he dropped his bag on the floor and took a seat on the Queen Bed in the middle of the room.

"So, why do you need a place to crash?" Lillian asked curiously "Don't you and Randy have a room?"  
"Well, yes," Dave said looking into Lillian's pretty brown eyes "But Lita just dropped by and I thought they might want some privacy."

Lillian nodded before sighing and taking a seat on the Queen Bed next to The Animal.

"Gosh, those two have been through alot," Lillian said.

"Tell me about it," Dave said sighing "But, you know I think it'll all work out for them both."

Lillian tilted her head to the side as she looked at her boyfriend.

"What makes you say that?" She asked curiously as she took a seat next to Dave on the bed.

"They love each other, Lil," he said turning to face the Latino beauty "Even a blind person could see that when they look at each other."

Lillian smiled as she leant into Dave's chest and he wrapped an arm around her small frame, gently stroking her blonde locks.

_Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Dave sighed as he reached for the phone, as Lillian headed off to the bathroom to have a shower.He flipped the phone open to answer the call wondering who the hell would be calling him at this time of night.

"_Talk to me," Dave said._

"_It's Hunter," the voice said on the other line "Where's Randy?"_

"_Well, hello to you to," Dave said sarcastically back. Hunter was the last person he wanted to talk to right now and he was pretty sure that Randy sat on that decision also. _

"_I'm not messing around Dave," Hunter said coldly back "Where's Orton?"_

"_In his hotel room," Dave said casually back, not the least bit intimidated by the former World Heavyweight Champ._

"_Then why isn't his damn cell phone on!" Hunter asked in a more frustrated tone._

"_Maybe he just doesn't want to be interrupted," Dave said casually back again._

"_Why, is the bitch over!" Hunter exclaimed as he started breathing heavily down the phone._

"_Well, no BITCH is over there!" Dave said in a more agitated voice "But, yes, if you mean Lita, yes she is over there!"_

"_What the fuck do you mean by 'over there'!" Hunter exclaimed again._

"_They're in mine and Randy's hotel room. I moved out into Lil's cause I thought they might want some privacy, which is precisely why Randy's got his cell phone switched off!" Dave stated back._

"_Get me that fucker on the phone, now!" Hunter exclaimed with authority in his voice._

"_Hey, I don't take orders from anyone, champ," Dave said in a mocking tone "And, no I will not get Randy on the phone because he's busy and probably wants some privacy. You owe him that much at least Hunter!"_

"_Don't get all high and mighty with me Dave, you're nothing without me," Hunter harshly fired back "Now get me Orton on the phone now! I don't care if you have to call his hotel room and get his ass over here, but I want him on the phone NOW!"_

"_Fuck you, Hunter!" Dave practically shouted down the phone causing Lillian in the bathroom to slightly jump at his sudden outburst_ _"Leave the boy alone! He's finally happy! He's got what he wants! And that's Lita! And he fucking loves her more than I have ever seen him love any girl in his entire life! Now they are having a private moment up in that hotel room and I don't care how important whatever it is you need Randy for, I am not interrupting them now! It can fucking wait, H! You can fucking wait! Cause I think you're the last person Randy wants to speak to right now, anyway!"_

Dave hung up the phone surely, as he calmed himself down. _Man that felt good! _Dave said flopping back down onto the bed! _I should do that more often! _

On the other end of the phone, Hunter was cursing and swearing back at the RAW arena as soon as he realised that Dave'd just hung up on him.

"Mother fucker!" Hunter finally exclaimed as he threw a fold up chair against the hard concrete wall, bending it in more than one place. He finally tried to calm himself down as he took a seat.

"Well, if that boy thinks that he's going to mess with The Game like that, him and his bitch have another thing coming!" Hunter spoke to himself as he reached for the object sitting on the bench next to him "If Stacy and Hardy can't get the job done right..."

He suddenly stopped as he admired the object in his hand. He moved the object in his hands. The light bouncing of the shiny lead head of the sledgehammer before he finished his sentence.

"Then I'm going to have to do it myself!

**A/N: Thank you all so much for the reviews! I couldn't believe how many I had gotten in less than 24 hours! You guys are all so amazing! Thank you so much! Anyway, so in appreciation for all your reviews, here is the next chapter and I really hoped you liked it! Finally, Randy and Lita get together! It's official! They're a couple! Even I'm relieved after all those two have been through, but what the hell could Triple H be planning? Seems like he's not very happy about Randy and Lita's union! You'll have to wait until next chapter! Chapter 27 - A New Found Happiness. Read and Review! Thanks heaps everyone! God bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	28. A New Found Happiness

**Chapter 28 - A New Found Happiness**

Randy Orton's eyes flickered open as he heard his hotel room door shut. Squinting in the bright light that flickered on, the 3rd generation superstar soon realised it was infact his co-occupant of the hotel room who had decided to come back, now it was morning. Randy soon realised that he wasn't occupying the bed alone. The red headed diva was wrapped up in his arms, her legs were entangled with his. Her fiery red locks everywhere. Her eyes still closed shut. Both him and her were fully clothed and simply lying on the bed covers. Randy smiled. He could definitely see himself waking up like this every morning.

"Good morning!" Dave chirped.

"Shhh," Randy said in a hushed whisper "She's still sleeping."

"Oh!" Dave said quietly back "My bad."

The Legend Killer slowly removed his arm from around the red head and slowly got off the bed, in an attempt not to wake Lita, who seemed to be still sound asleep. Randy kissed the diva on the forehead before he made his way over to Dave.

"So, what's happening between you two?" Dave said as he nodded towards the red head.

A smile broke out onto Randy Orton's face.

"It's all good," Randy said.

"So, did you propose?" Dave inquired curiously.

"Yeah," Randy simply replied.

"And?" Dave asked, urging Randy to continue.

"She said no," Randy said a little disappointed as he relived the memory of him proposing to the red head last night in his head.

"Oh!" Dave said in surprise "Fair enough I guess, after all you two have been through."

"Yeah, that's what she said," Randy nodded "But we're together, so it's all good."

Dave smiled at his best friend.

"Well good for you!' Dave said as he patted Randy on the back "You two deserve it after everything."

"Yeah," Randy said as he switched his gaze to the still sleeping red head "I just wanna see her happy."

"And she can be that with you," Dave commented with a smile "Hey, and don't forget, you deserve to be happy too."

"Thanks Dave," Randy said smiling at his best mate.

"No probs, Orton," Dave said smiling back "So, I'm just going to get changed, grab a couple of things and then Lil and I are heading down forbreakfast."

Randy nodded.

"Care to join us?" Dave asked.

Randy looked at the red head still asleep on the bed before turning back to Dave.

"Yeah, sure," Randy replied "I'm just going to have a shower and when Li wakes up we'll meet you down there."

Dave gave him two thumbs up.

"Awesome!" The Animal replied.

Dave quickly started gathering his stuff and got changed quickly in the bathroom before he left the hotel room in search of Lillian. Randy soon took to the bathroom to have a shower.

The red head's eyes flickered open as soon as she heard the shower running in the bathroom. She stretched and rolled over in the bed to find that she was the only remaining occupant of the Queen bed. Putting two and two together she presumed that Randy was the one in the shower. The red head yawned as she finally forced herself to sit up in the bed. She rubbed her eyes as she looked at the state of the room. It wasn't half surprising that this room belonged to two men. There were clothes strewn out everywhere in the room: track pants, T-shirts, singlets, socks, boxers, underwear. All most likely dirty laundry that had found refuge wherever Randy or Dave had thrown them. Lita shook her head at the state of it. If one of the divas had seen this room they would have screamed. The Divas hotel room was nothing like this one. Lita, at the moment, was sharing a room with Vikki and their room was absolutely spotless, largely due to the fact that Vikki was a perfectionist and a freak! Everything had to be neat, tidy and organised otherwise the raven haired diva wouldn't even be able to get to sleep. Lita had heard Vikki a couple of times getting up in the middle of the night to tidy up her and Lita's suitcases. Lita didn't mind. It meant less work for her anyway. Lita soon snapped out of her thoughts and looked down at what she was wearing. She was in jeans and a black tank top with a white hoodie on. The same clothes she had come to see Randy in yesterday, not surprisingly. Lita thought that while Randy was in the shower she'd go and have a shower in her and Vikki's room and get changed before returning to see the Legend Killer when he was done. From those 2 weeks on promo she knew that the Legend Killer took practically hours in the shower so she decided that she'd have enough time to get back before he finally got out. Slipping out of the room the red headed diva headed down the corridor towards the lifts.

After a short lift ride up a couple of floors Lita managed to find her way back to her shared room with Vikki. She knocked on the door and waited patiently for Vikki to answer it. She was almost certain that the raven haired diva would be up by now.

"Coming! Coming!" Vikki called out from the other side of the door.

Suddenly the door swung open and Lita came face to face with Victoria.

"Hey!" Victoria said smiling "How are we this morning?"

Lita smiled and nodded.

"Good," she simply replied before entering the hotel room.

"Hey Li!" Torrie Wilson and Christy Hemme called out as soon as they noticed the red head enter the room.

Torrie, Christy and Victoria were all still in their pyjamas. Torrie was lying on the bed reading a magazine and Christy was sitting on the floor doing her own nail polish.

"Hey girls," Lita replied "Vikki, I didn't know you had company?"

"Oh no," Christy said as she continued doing her nails "Me and Tor just decided to drop by last night."

"And I couldn't get rid of them so they stayed the night," Vikki complained cheekily.

"Hey!" Torrie exclaimed "We had fun last night!"

"Yeah, Li, you should have been here!" Christy continued "We just sat here and watched movies, got a pizza and ate a whole stack of junk food."

"Living on the wild side are we, girls?" Lita said laughing.

"Hey!" Torrie exclaimed again "Where were you then?"

A smile spread across her face as she bit her bottom lip.

"Oh, she went to see someone!" Vikki said looking at the red head.

"Oh!" Torrie and Vikki exclaimed "Who? Who?"

Lita laughed at the curiously of the other two divas who were hanging off her every word now.

"Try, Mr Legend Killer," Vikki commented as she folded her arms at the red head.

"Really!" Torrie exclaimed in surprise.

"So, what happened!" Christy asked curiously.

"Yeah, Li, what did happen?" Vikki asked curiously also "You said you just needed to talk to him and you said you'd be back by 11!"

Lita couldn't help beaming and finally took a seat on the bed next to Torrie to explain what had happened last night.

"I just went there to talk to him," Lita said honestly.

"About what?" Christy inquired as she put her bottle of nail polish down and gave Lita her full attention.

"Just about everything that's happened between us and stuff," Lita replied.

"Like the whole Matt thing and you going to hospital?" Torrie asked curiously as she closed her magazine.

"Yeah," Lita replied "But mainly about the whole Stacy thing."

"I can't believe she'd do that to you!" Christy exclaimed as she took a seat next to Li on the bed.

"Yeah, especially when she knows about the whole situation between you and Randy!" Vikki commented.

Torrie and Christy nodded.

"Does he know that he's the father?" Christy asked curiously.

Lita simply nodded as she looked at her friends.

"So, what does he think?" Vikki asked.

"He wants to be a part of the baby's life," Lita answered "He said he's ready for this and he wants this baby."

"Aw," Torrie said as she smiled at the red head "That's so sweet."

"So, does he want to be a part of your life too?" Vikki asked curiously.

Lita turned to face the raven haired diva and then turned to face Christy and Torrie before answering.

"Yeah," Lita said "And then he proposed."

"What!" Torrie, Christy and Vikki all exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah," Lita said half laughing at their reaction and their shocked faces "He asked me to marry him."

"And, did you say yes?" Torrie inquired excitedly.

"No," Lita said shaking her head.

"Fair enough," Vikki said nodding her head.

"I just mean after all we've been through these past couple of months and everything. It's all moving too fast and I don't think I'm ready for marriage just yet," Lita explained as the 3 other divas listened intently on "I do love him and I know he loves me, but I need time. This baby is my top priority at the moment and that's enough for me to have to deal with now."

Lita finished and they all sat in silence for a moment. All the other 3 divas taking in all that the red head had just told them.

"Well, I think you made the right decision," Vikki finally commented.

"Yeah," Christy said nodding "Randy really loves you. He'll wait for you until you're ready."

"That's right," Torrie said smiling at the red head.

"Thanks guys," Lita replied "It's really nice knowing that I have your support."

"Hey!" Vikki exclaimed "What are friends for!"

Lita smiled at the 3 divas before her. Lita had been extremely close to Vikki ever since the raven haired diva had entered the WWE. Torrie and Christy weren't all that close to Lita in comparison but they were really sweet girls and had always been so nice to Lita. Lita and Torrie had gotten to know each other better on one of the diva photo shoots to the Bahamas and Lita had trained Christy a little when Christy had decided that she wanted to get some in-ring action. Even though, Christy and Torrie had always been good friends to Lita and were there when she was in hospital as well as being understanding friends right now about this situation with Randy.

"So, what is the situation between you and Randy now?" Christy asked with a cheeky smile on her face.

"Well," Lita started as a smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"Are you two together or what?" Torrie asked as she too was getting curious.

Lita waited a moment as she watched the faces of the other 3. All anticipation Lita's next word and reply to the question she'd just been faced with. After a few moments Lita finally nodded which sent the other 3 divas into hysterics of giggling and squealing.

"Oh my god!" Torrie exclaimed hugging Lita tightly "That's so great! I'm so happy so you!"  
"Yeah, me too!" Christy exclaimed hugging the red head also.

"It's about bloody time!" Vikki exclaimed as a smile too formed on her face.

Lita couldn't help herself from completely beaming. She too was excited at the fact that she and Randy were finally together after everything they'd been through. Randy meant a lot to her and he made her incredibly happy, so she didn't have the slightest bit of doubt that she wanted to be with him. It was an amazing feeling. A feeling of finally being with the someone that you love. Being able to tell the whole world that you were with them and that you loved them. After everything she'd been through, Lita finally found herself truly happy. A new found happiness.

"So, where is Randy now?" Torrie asked as she, Christy and Vikki finally settled down.

"Oh shit!" Lita exclaimed as she jumped off the bed and headed for her suitcase to find some clothes "I was just meant to come here and have a quick shower and get dressed."

"Does he know you're here?" Christy asked.

"No," Lita said as she found some clothes to wear "He was in the shower when I left and now he's probably out and wondering where the hell I went!"

The red head practically ran across the hotel room and into the bathroom, quickly turning on the water to have a shower.

Randy Orton opened the bathroom door and felt great and refreshed after a night, long hot shower. His stomach was now screaming at him that it was time for breakfast and time to eat. The Legend Killer ruffled his short brown hair with his hands in order to try and dry it, as he looked around the hotel room. Man, it really was a mess. Him and Dave had successfully managed to trash the small quarters with a million and one items of clothing chucked everywhere, from over the arm chair to the window sill. He made a mental note to remind Dave that they had to clean out the room before checking out later that afternoon for a weekend off. It was Randy's first weekend off in a long time and he intended to spend it relaxing. Being the IC Champ meant that free weekends like this were a blessing and needed to be fully utilised. Randy rocked back and forth on the soft carpet beneath his feet as he thought of what he wanted to do this weekend. The only thing that was definite was that he wanted to spend this weekend with his girlfriend. The woman he loved. The mother of his unborn child. The lovely Lita.

Randy suddenly snapped out of his chain of though. _Lita. _Randy looked around the room and he didn't find the red head. She had obviously woken up, suggested by the fact that she was no longer occupying a space on one of the Queen beds in the centre of the room. _So, where is she then? _Randy scratched his head as he tried to rack his brains as to where the red head might be. _Maybe she went back to her hotel room? Maybe she already went down for breakfast? Maybe she realised that last night was mistake and that she doesn't really want anything to do with me. _

"Li," Randy said shaking his head as his mind finally settled on the least likely and worst case scenario.

That the red head realised she actually didn't want to be with Randy and had left. Randy decided to find the red head. He quickly got dressed into a pair of shorts and a white T-shirt. He slipped a black baseball cap on his headand grabbed the hotel keys before heading for the hotel room door.

The Legend Killer flung open the door to be met with a relatively hard hit to the chest.

"Ouch!" Randy exclaimed as he rubbed his chest where he'd been hit.

"Oh my god!" Lita exclaimed realising that she had infact knocked on Randy's chest instead of the door "Sorry."

Randy laughed at the red head's concerned face.

"So, where have you been?" Randy asked curiously with a smile on his face as he wrapped his arms around the small diva. Lita immediately placed her hands on his chest in response. Randy looked at her. She looked beautiful as always. Dressed simply in a pair of ¾ length jeans, a fitted green T-shirt and her long fiery locks up in a ponytail at the back of her head.

"Went to see the girls and have a shower," Lita replied as a smile crept its way across her face.

"You know you could have had a shower here," Randy said motioning inside his hotel room.

"Yes, but you see," Lita replied "By the time you were finished we would have missed breakfast entirely."

"Hey, I don't take that long in the shower!" Randy said defending himself.

"Hun," Lita said as she moved her hands up to run her fingers through his short brown hair "I managed to get out of bed, go three floors up, get changed, have a shower, chat to the girls, and come down three floors by the time you'd finished in the shower."

"Well, then it was probably a good thing that I didn't wake you to join me then, right?" Randy said as he gave the red head a cocky grin "We would have been in that shower until next year."

"We might have," Lita replied as she put her hands on the back of his neck to pull him slightly closer to her "But I guess you'll never know."

Randy looked deep into her hazel eyes as their lips inched closer together.

"Oh, don't worry, baby," Randy whispered softly "We'll know soon enough."

And with that Randy closed the distance and pressed his lips softly against the red head's. He felt her smile against his lips as she continued her grip on his neck to deepen the kiss. For a few minutes a silence fell between them as they used their mouths and tongues for something a little more satisfying than talking. It wasn't until Lita felt a wandering hand cup her breast that she slowly pulled away from the Legend Killer.

"As much as I want this," She whispered in Randy's ear as he quickly turned his attention to the red head's neck as he slowly started sucking on the soft flesh "This is hardly an ideal place, and I desperately need something to eat."

Randy eventually stopped sucking Lita's neck and pulled away so he could look into her eyes.

"Fine, we'll continue this later, gorgeous," He said with a smile before kissing the red head once more on the lips.

The two then headed for the lift hand in hand to get some breakfast down at catering. Upon entering an empty lift, Lita saw the devious smile that formed on the Legend Killer's face as the lift doors closed as he pressed the lift button for the Ground Floor.

"Randy," Lita warned "Don't even..."

But before she could finish Randy had wrapped his arms around her and had stolen a quick kiss from the red head. A short game of tongue wrestling proceeded before Randy pulled away. Lita giggled as Randy's attention once more turned to that spot on her neck.Lita softly moaned as he started to kiss and suck the side of her neck. The red head started moving her hands up and down his chiseled chest under his white T-shirt before the Legend Killer's manly instincts took over and she found his hands in her shirt once more. One of Randy's hands had managed to find it's way underneath the red head's bra, massaging the fleshy mould, when suddenly the lift stopped. Randy and Lita immediately stopped what they were doing as the lift doors opened.

The tension in the lift sky rocketed when Hunter entered the lift. Lita felt Randy's arms protectively wrap around her waist as he pulled her back against his chest. Lita refused to look at the Armani suit clad man who had just entered the lift and continued to stare straight ahead. Randy didn't once take his eyes of Hunter and slightly tightened his grip around the red head as he saw Hunter eye Lita off like a piece of ass. He wanted to take that bastard's head off right there and now, for looking at his girlfriend like that. Like she was some $2 hooker up for grabs. Hunter's eyes soon shifted from the red head and met Randy's bright blue eyes boring into him.

"Where were you last night?" Hunter asked coldly as he remained in eye contact with Randy.

Hunter's words caused Lita to slightly glance over to the newest addition to the lift.

"In my room," Randy simply replied, just as coldly.

"Why was your cell off?" Hunter immediately questioned again.

"Because I was busy, Hunter," Randy replied immediately back.

Hunter broke his gaze from Randy and turned to the stare at the lift doors as he nodded. Randy broke his eyes from the Game as he looked at the red head in his arms as he rested his chin on her shoulder. Lita turned her head and smiled as she looked into Randy's eyes. Knowing that Hunter's gaze had shifted and that he was now watching the 3rd generation superstar and the red head, Randy leant forward and kissed Lita squarely and quickly on the lips as he beamed at her. Randy's smile caused the red head's cheeks to blush a slight shade of pink before Hunter couldn't take it anymore and shattered the moment Randy and Lita were having.

"I need to talk to you," Hunter instructed as Randy's eyes shifted to the other man once more.

"About what?" Randy questioned, sounding not the least bit intimidated.

"Business," Hunter replied simply.

"What about business?" Randy questioned.

Randy was still a part of Evolution as far as RAW scripts went, so Hunter and him were still close co-workers, as much as Randy despised the thought. After Hunter had lied to Randy and deceived him like that, Randy wanted nothing more to do with him, and as soon as the RAW scripts allowed it, he wouldn't have to.

"I need to talk to you alone about it now," Hunter forcefully replied as the lift finally suddenly stopped, as it had arrived on the Ground Floor.

"Well, it can wait," Randy nonchalantly replied as he and Lita stepped out of the lift with their arms securely fastened around each other.

"Excuse me!" Hunter questioned surprised at the boy's cheek.

"This talk we need to have can wait," Randy said over his shoulder as he and Lita continued to walk to breakfast "Right now, I'm heading for breakfast with my **girlfriend**."

Accentuating the word 'girlfriend' Randy politely smiled at Hunter before turning his head straight ahead and giving his full attention to the red head on his arm. Hunter was left fuming outside the lift as the doors closed shut. He couldn't believe the cheek of the boy Randy Orton. He wasn't going to let this one slip by him that easily.

"Good morning!" Randy chirped as him and Lita headed for the table occupied by WWE superstars.

"Good morning Randy!" All the women chorused, which caused the men to groan and roll their eyes.

Randy and Lita took the last two empty seats inbetween Dave Batista and Torrie Wilson. Along from Torrie sat Christy Hemme, Victoria, Christian, Edge, Chris Jericho and Lillian.

"Morning everyone!" Lita said as she took a seat.

Christy, Torrie and Vikki had seen Lita this morning so they only offered the red head a smile, while the rest of the men had food in their mouths so they only managed a friendly wave. Except Jericho, who insisted on speaking and eating at the same time.

"Lita!" Jericho exclaimed as food went flying everywhere from his mouth "Morning!"

"Ewww!" All the girls chorused as they put their hands infront of their faces to avoid being hit by some stray bits of food from Chris Jericho's mouth.

"Dude, that's disgusting!" Batista said shaking his head at Jericho as he took a sip of his coffee.

"Sleep well?" Lillian said as she turned to face Lita with a smile.

"Fabulously!" Lita said smiling, as Randy turned to her and kissed her on the cheek.

Lita simply blushed a little as she started beaming.

"Whoah!" Edge and Christian exclaimed in unison "What have we missed out on?"

"I reckon!" Jericho said as he swallowed the remaining food in his mouth "Can someone please tell me why Li isn't cutting off Randall's head with a bread knife after that!"  
"Keep up with the gossip, boys," Torrie said calmly.

Lita rolled her eyes as she smiled at all the inquisitive eyes focussed on her and Randy.

"So, what's the deal?" Christian inquired curiously.

"They're together, dah!" Christy Hemme exclaimed in an unfazed manor.

Jericho spat out his orange juice at Christy's comment.

"EWWWWW!" The girls at the table exclaimed as they practically jumped out of their seats in order to avoid being sprayed by orange juice out of Jericho's mouth.

"Dude, I think you really need to leave the table!" Batista commented again.

"Are you serious!" Jericho questioned in shock as he ignored Batista's comment.

Randy and Lita nodded as Randy put an arm around the red head and she leant against his body in return.

"Since when?" Edge asked in surprised.

"Since last night!" Christy commented proudly, knowing that she knew about it before practically everyone else, apart from Vikki and Torrie that is.

"Really?" Christian questioned.

Randy and Lita nodded again.

"Of course they are!" Torrie exclaimed.

"Did everyone know about this except me?" Jericho inquired.

Everyone at the table, except Christian, Edge and Jericho, nodded.

"How come we weren't informed?" Christian asked in disbelief.

"It looks like you just were," Lillian commented as she took a sip of her coffee calmly.

"And how exactly did you ladies get hold of this info so quickly?" Edge questioned as he turned to face Vikki, Christy and Torrie on the other side of the table.

"Li told us earlier on this morning," Torrie said proudly at being amoung the first to be told his hot new piece of gossip.

"And you two?" Christian said pointing a finger at Lillian and Dave.

"Well, those two," Dave said as he pointed to Randy and Lita, "kicked me out of my room last night, so I crashed in Lil's."

"We did not kick you out!" Lita exclaimed at Dave with a laugh.

"Yeah, you could have stayed if you wanted to!" Randy said.

"And watch you two make up and have sex all over the place!" Dave said raising an eyebrow at the two of them "I think I'll pass."

"They weren't having sex!" Vikki said shaking her head.

"And how do you know that?" Christian asked raising an eyebrow at his girlfriend.

"Well, they just got together," Christy commented.

"Well, that didn't stop them before," Dave muttered under his breath.

"Excuse me!" Lita exclaimed half laughing.

"What?" Dave asked innocently "It didn't!"

"Yeah, I mean we are talking about Li here," Edge commented which caused Lita's jaw to drop as she sent a death stare in Edge's direction.

Another death stare from the red head was sent in the Legend Killer's direction when a small laugh escaped his mouth.

"Well, I suppose Randall isn't much better though," Christian shrugged.

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed in defence.

"True that!" Jericho nodded as he continued shovelling down his food.

Lita smugly smiled as she turned to the Legend Killer beside her "Thank you, Chris."

"Yeah, but Orton's only bad cause he can't control his hormones," Dave commented.

"I can too, control my hormones!" Randy exclaimed in defence.

Looking around the rest of the table for some defence, the Legend Killer was only met with a series of simultaneous shaking heads from the other occupants of the table.

"Unfortunately for you Junior, she's," Jericho added pointing to the red head "got a better case than you."

"Mmhmm," Christian agreed "You, simply can't control your hormones."

"But Li's just so damn hot she can have sex wherever and whenever she wants, and it's encouraged," Jericho said.

Lita laughed out loud at Jericho's commented as did the other Divas who shook their head at the same time.

"Anything that involves Lita," Edge said before looking around the table "Or any of the other divas with little to no clothing on gets 5 stars from me!"

"Amen to that!" Christian and Dave agreed, earning them both elbows in the ribs from Victoria and Lillian respectively.

"OK! OK guys!" Randy said shaking his head at the immaturity of the other men at the table "Enough dirty jokes involving my girlfriend for this morning."

"Awwww," Lita teased as she tapped the Legend Killer's nose with her index finger "Is someone getting a widdle jealous?"

"I'd bank on it!" Dave commented, earning his another elbow to the ribs, this time from Randy.

"Anyway, getting back to the main topic," Lita said glancing around the table "Not that it's any of your business Dave, but Randy and I were not engaged in any forms of sexual activity last night."

"Yeah we were!" Randy pretended as he continued to tease the red head.

"I knew it!" Christian and Edge exclaimed in unison.

"We were not!" Lita retaliated.

"Li's right!" Christy reinforced.

"Anyway, you can't have sex when you're pregnant," Torrie commented.

Torrie's commented caused Jericho to spit his drink out again in shock.

"CHRIS!" The diva's exclaimed again as they put their hands infront of their face in an attempt to stop the orange juice getting into their faces.

"That is it man!" Batista exclaimed as he wiped the juice from his face "You're outta here! Get off this table!"

Batista got out of his chair and stood up, making his way over to Jericho.

"No, please, Dave," Jericho pleaded like a little school boy "I promise I'll be good!"  
"Wait, hold up a sec," Edge said trying to let the information sink in "Who's pregnant?"

"Oops, sorry, Li!" Torrie said covering her mouth with her hands "I shouldn't have said anything, should I? Sorry!"  
Lita shook her head.

"Tor, don't worry," Lita said offering a smile at her blonde friend "They were bound to find out anyway."

"So, you're pregnant?" Christian said pointing a finger at Lita.

"Yes!" Randy said putting his arm around the red head again and giving her a quick hug.

"To him?" Jericho inquired pointing a finger at Randy, after he had finally convinced Dave that he wouldn't be spitting any more food or beverages during this breakfast session.

Dave had been wary but had taken away Jericho's plate of food and glass of juice just to make sure.

"Well, duh!" Christy commented.

"You're pregnant to Randy? You're carrying Randy's child?" Jericho asked again, not entirely believing what he was hearing.

"God, someone's a bit slow this morning!" Vikki exclaimed at Jericho.

"Well, he can be slow as long as no flying food or drink is involved," Dave commented.

"Yes, Chris," Lita smiled at nodded at Y2J "I'm carrying Randy's baby."

"I can't believe it!" Edge said throwing his hands up in the air "I'm always the last one to find out about everything!"  
"Tell me about it!" Christian said sighing.

"Aw, c'mon guys," Lita said trying to cheer her friends up "No one else except everyone at this table knows."

Edge, Jericho and Christian still threw their noses up in the air, causing the women at the table to roll their eyes, all except Lita.

"Guys!" Lita whined as the 3 men still refused to even look at her.

"Nope!" Jericho pouted, still not looking at the red head "I feel betrayed!"

"My god!" Lillian sighed "Can someone please tell me who the women are at this table again!"

The other divas chuckled at the Latino ring announcer's comment, yet the 3 men still took no notice.

"Fine!" Lita said throwing her hands up in defence, Randy and Batista jumping slightly at the red head's sudden outburst.

"Fine what?" Randy inquired curiously as he eyed his girlfriend.

"If it makes you feel any better," Lita started as she directed her speech at the 3 men opposite her "You 3 can come up for a name for the baby, OK?"

"As long as it's suitable," Randy quickly added, he was silently questioning his girlfriend's sanity at the decision to let Edge, Christian and Jericho decide the name for their baby.

"Li, you're not serious are you!" Torrie questioned in concern "I mean you do you that this is Edge, Christian and Chris?"

"Deal!" Jericho exclaimed triumphantly as he finally looked the red head in the eye.

Edge and Christian soon followed with a smile in the red head's direction.

"Problem solved, then," Lita said with a smile, before finishing off her breakfast.

"Now, I'm thinking a strong name," Edge started thinking aloud at the table "Something that says 'mess with me and I'll kick your ass'!"

The whole table cocked at eyebrow at the blonde haired man and he soon shut up.

"Something sweet. Like Amanda or Molly or something," Christy commented.

"Yeah," Torrie agreed as she turned to face Christy "Or Jessica."

"I'm sure Randy and Li don't want a really common name though," Vikki commented "How about something like Brooke."

"Brooke," Lillian nodded "I actually like it. Or Fiona."

"Hey, who says the baby's going to be a girl, huh?" Edge questioned.

"Of course it's going to be a girl!" Christy exclaimed in pure certainty.

"No way, it's going to be a boy!" Christian exclaimed back.

"Yeah, but girl's are good luck!" Torrie exclaimed in reply.

"So?" Jericho questioned "That doesn't mean that Li's having a girl just because they're supposedly 'lucky'!"

"That doesn't mean she's having a boy either!" Christy replied.

"Actually, maybe it's a good thing if it is a girl," Chris Jericho commented "I mean, otherwise it's going to be a mini Legend Killer."

"And what exactly is wrong with that?" Randy questioned.

"People! People!" Batista finally exclaimed, trying to calm everyone down "Let's just stop the arguing. Lita?"

Dave turned to face the red head.

"Yes?" Lita replied.

"Do you know if the baby's a boy or a girl?" Dave questioned.

"No," Lita honestly replied "Not yet."

"Well, there we have it then," Dave exclaimed in relief "So, until Li and Randall here actually do find out what the gender of the baby is, we can't be sure so why don't you all just think up both boy's and girl's name."

The whole table went silent. All were simply looking at Dave, nodding.

"Great idea!" Lillian finally exclaimed, breaking the silence.

"I got it!" Christy suddenly exclaimed "For a girl, how about Emma?"

"Emma Orton?" Torrie questioned "It doesn't really have a ring to it. How about Kate?"

"Nah," Edge said shaking his head "Too common. Hey, how about for a boy, Ben?"

"No way man!" Christian exclaimed laughing.

"Why not?" Vikki questioned her boyfriend "Ben's a completely reasonable name. I actually like it!"  
"No, sure it's a reasonable name," Christian continued, still laughing to himself "But team that with the last name Orton and that poor kid is going to have to walk around with the initials BO. Doesn't smell too nice does it?"

Lita laughed as she shook her head at Christian's support for not namingher and Randy's baby Ben.

"OK, for a boy," Chris Jericho stated "I like Ryan."

"Ryan's nice," Lita commented "Randy?"

"No yeah," Randy nodded, turning to face his girlfriend "I actually like Ryan."

"Cool," Christy exclaimed "But I like Alex too."

"Yeah," Torrie commented "But like as in Alexander."

Lillian nodded.

"Yeah, I love the name Alex," Lillian commented.

"You love the name Dave more though," Dave Batista commented with a wink as he turned to face his girlfriend.

"What makes you think that big man?" Lillian questioned cheekily back as she rested her hand on Dave's that was sitting on the table.

"Well, I know you love my name when I've got you screaming it," Dave commented as he moved in to kiss Lillian's neck.

"Too much information Dave!" Jericho exclaimed.

"Oh yeah!" Christian nodded "We are definitely not naming the baby Dave."

"No way!" Edge commented.

"So, anyway, back to girl's names," Christy commented excitedly "How about Felicity?"

"How about Lillian?" Lillian suggested innocently.

"That's your name!" Christian stated.

"No!" Lillian said playing dumb "You don't say!"

"Why would Randy and Li want to call their baby after you?" Torrie inquired.

"Cause I'm just amazing!" Lillian said with an egocentric look on her face "Don't you think so Dave?"

"You really want me to answer that babe?" Dave asked with a smile, which earned him a slap behind the ears by his girlfriend "Ow!"

"You deserved that!" Lillian said matter-of-factly.

"Anyway, back to baby names," Vikki stated "If we're thinking of naming the baby after 'amazing' people I reckon if it's a girl we call her Victoria. It's elegant and beautiful!"

"We might as well call her Olga then!" Christy commented.

"Excuse me!" Vikki asked in shock at the outspoken diva search winner.

"What?" Christy said in defence "I just don't think Victoria would be appropriate."

"Oh really!" Vikki interrogated Christy.

"How about Sara Lee?" Jericho asked.

"Sara Lee Orton?" Torrie said thinking over the name "That's actually not that bad, Chris."

"That's actually pretty good, dude!" Edge said patting his mate on the back.

"Jericho!" Lillian exclaimed as her eyes wandered to where Jericho's were "You just stole that name from that cake box over there!"

The whole table turned around to where Lillian was pointing and true enough there was a white book, most likely holding cake, with a big red and white _Sara Lee _logo printed across the front.

"At least I was trying!" Jericho exclaimed in defence of himself.

Lita shook her head as she watched the rest of the table continue to quarrel about girl's names for her baby. Honestly, at the moment she wasn't sure if she wanted a boy or a girl. She was just happy to be pregnant at all and to even still have her baby after the incident at Randy's place not so long ago. The red head could not wait to give life to her baby. Her and Randy's baby.

"What are you thinking about?" Randy whispered to the red head while the rest of the table continued on their baby name conversation.

Lita smiled at the Legend Killer as she turned to face him.

"The baby," Lita answered honestly "Thinking about what I'd rather. A boy or a girl."

Randy smiled back at the red head as he gently placed a hand on her stomach as his eyes travelled there. Gently caressing her still small baby bump through her T-shirt.

"You know what?" Randy said as his eyes liftedto meet the red head's hazel orbs.

"What?" Lita asked curiously.

"I don't know about you, but even though I'd be happy whether the baby was a girl or a boy," Randy commented "I actually would love a baby girl."

"Really?" Lita inquired a little surprised at Randy's words.

"Really," Randy stated, swiftly moving forward and kissing the red head gently on the lips.

"Well there's not much I can really do now," Lita commented with a smile as Randy's lips left hers "So we'll just have to see."  
"We will," Randy smiled back at her as he took her hand in his and he kissed it softly.

After breakfast had finished, the group of WWE superstars made their way into the main lobby for a scheduled quick meeting with the Chairman of the WWE, Vince McMahon himself, before they were all permitted to start their weekend off. Christian, Edge, Jericho, and Vikki all headed straight for the lobby in hope of getting the meeting started as soon as possible so they could start enjoying their weekend, while Christy and Torrie quickly rushed off to the bathrooms to touch up their make-up before meeting up with the others. Lillian and Batista disappeared with their luggage in tow to the front reception to check out of their room so that once the meeting had finished they could take off, while the new couple of the Legend Killer and the red headed Diva strolled along behind everyone else, Randy Orton's arm firmly wrapped around Lita's waist. Her head resting into his shoulder.

"Hey," Lita suddenly said stopping Randy dead in his tracks as she had taken a hold of his lower arm.

"What is it baby?" Randy questioned giving the red head his full attention as he turned to face her.

"What are you doing this weekend off?" She inquired, cocking her head to the side as she looked intently at the Legend Killer.

"I dunno," Randy shrugged "Probably head back to Kentucky, stay at home and bum around. Anything that doesn't involve the WWE for a weekend will suit me fine."

The red head smiled back at him. A small laugh escaping her lips before she spoke again.

"Come home with me," Lita suddenly said.

"To Sanford?" Randy questioned, a small smile appearing on his lips.

"Yeah," Lita smiled at her boyfriend as his hand found hers, fingers entwining "Stay with me for the weekend. Just me and you."

Randy couldn't stop smiling at the prospect of spending a whole weekend alone with the red head.

"Just me and you?" Randy questioned cheekily.

"Yeah," Lita nodded, almost blushing at how childish the conversation was getting.

Very 7th grade. She could only imagine that her cheeks were probably the colour of her fiery red locks right about now.

"Hmm," Randy pondered out loud teasingly as his arms drew the red head closer to him "I dunno Li. I don't think you could handle me for a whole weekend."

Lita smiled as she looked into Randy's blue eyes.

"I think I could manage," Lita replied cheekily.

A silence formed between the two for a moment. The pair simply staring lovingly into each other's eyes, locked in a loose embrace. Neither completely believing that they were actually finally where they wanted to be. In each others arms without any complications. Without having to hide their love from the world. Here they were, in the lobby of a very busy hotel that all the WWE roster was staying at, arms wrapped around each other, wide beaming smiles on their faces. It was almost relieving that they were finally a couple. An official couple. No ex-boyfriends in the way. No ex-best friends in the way. There was no one anymore, but them. This was the way it should be. This was the way that it should be for a long time to come. The baby that Lita was carrying would no doubt only bring them closer. The link that would cement their future together. Their baby. Randy tightened his grip around the waist of the red head as he leant down and kissed her softly on the lips, only for the red head to repay him with a kiss of her own when he broke his kiss. A smile broke out onto her face in return. The Legend Killer brought the red head into a complete embrace as he whispered in her ear.

"So, which way to Sanford from here?"

**A/N: Whoah that was a really long chapter! But AWWWW! I loved writing this chapter so much! Lita and Randy really are the most adorable couple in my imagination right now! They just connect and they belong together! So glad that I'm able to give you guys regular updates while I'm on holidays for the next week so enjoy it while you can because after the holidays I'm not going to be able to update for awhile! I'm going to be flat out with school work! Thanks to all of y'all who have read and reviewed my story so far. Like I've said before, you are the ones I write for! Look out for the next chapter, which I will try and post ASAP! It's going to be broken up into three sections, entitled Chapter 29 - Camping, Phone Calls and Oreos. Interesting title for a chapter I know! Lol! Randy spends the weekend at Lita's! Wonder what they'll get up to? And wonder what happened to Hunter, Matt and Stacy? Don't worry I haven't finished with them yet! Lol! Until next time, READ AND REVIEW! God bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox PS: I can't wait for _Saturday Night's Main Event_, especially involving Randy! Wonder what's going to happen with Hulk Hogan and the Legend Killer and most importantly between the Legend Killer and Brooke Hogan! xoxox**


	29. Camping, Phone Calls and Oreos

**Chapter 29 - Camping, Phone Calls and Oreos**

"Li, you know when I said we should go camping, this isn't exactly what I had in mind," Randy commented turning on his side to address the red head as he popped another marshmallow into his mouth.

Lita and Randy had arrived in Sanford, North Carolina, earlier that afternoon and there were absolutely content with spending their entire weekend just with each other. It seemed like the perfect idea to both. They arrived at Lita's house and after looking around and settling in, Randy inquired as to what the red head would like to spend the evening doing. _"You're the guest," Lita simply stated "It's up to you." _After much dispute over who should decide what the two should spend the night doing, Randy finally ended the teasing argument by saying that the two should camp out at the lookout in Sanford, that he had noticed on their way to Lita's house. While Lita had agreed on camping, her idea was a little different to the Legend Killer's.

The pair soon found themselves spending the night inside Lita's living room, lying infront of the TV with Chinese takeaway, beer and marshmallows while inside a 2 person tent. Randy smiled at the thought that the red head labelled this activity 'camping'.

"Well, I did tell you I wasn't the outdoorsy type, did I not Randall?" Lita simply stated in response as she popped open another can of beer lying infront of her "So, you want camping? This is the closest you're going to get. At least for this weekend."

"Li," Randy said half laughing "This is 'a tent inside the house'. You can hardly call it camping."

"Oh really?" Lita inquired.

"Really sweetheart," Randy replied with a cocky smirk on his face as he snuck an arm around the red head.

In response, Lita simply removed his arm from around her waist without even so much as a glance in his direction. Randy laughed at the red head as he flipped over so he was lying on his back. The _Texas Chainsaw Massacre _playing on the TV wasn't really interesting him at all at this point. While the red head seemed to be heavily into the movie, her eyes completely glued to the screen as she practically sculled her beer and marshmallow after marshmallow disappeared into her mouth, the Legend Killer was pretty much stiff bored. The Legend Killer let out a groan, before he grabbed the remote and turned the TV off right in the middle of the climax of the movie.

"Excuse me?" Lita exclaimed at the Legend Killer "I was watching that, thank you very much."

The red head tried to snatch the remote back off the Legend Killer, but he pulled it out of her reach within the last second causing Lita fall ontop of him.

"Baby, if this is what you wanted then you just should have said so," Randy arrogantly replied as he winked at the red head currently using his shirtless upper body as a mattress.

"Bite me Orton," Lita replied as she poked her tongue out at the Legend Killer, quickly trying her luck again to snatch the remote from him.

Randy simply laughed in response and pulled the red head completely ontop of him, his arms banding tightly around her waist.

"Now, baby," Randy teased as he inched his face closer to hers "What did I tell you about tempting me with those kind of orders?"

"What orders?" Lita replied, playing innocent as a small smile crossed her lips.

"You know," Randy replied "Those bite me one."

"What did you say?" Lita inquired again innocently as she smiled at the Legend Killer.

"Bite me," Randy simply repeated.

"OK," Lita replied with a smile before she ducked her head, sinking her teeth into the Legend Killer's flesh.

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed as he felt the red head's teeth sink into his collarbone.

The red head soon pulled away and raised her eyebrows at the Legend Killer as she admired her handy work. A nice red bite mark could be seen on Randy's collarbone.

"That wasn't very nice," Randy stated as he pouted at the red head and rubbed the spot she's just bit him with his palm.

"Oh," Lita replied with a tormenting look of concern etched across her face "Let me make it better for you."

Before Randy could object, sensing the red head wasn't quite ready to put her teeth away, he felt the red head's lips on the spot she'd just bitten him. Randy's curiosity grew as to what she was doing before he felt her lips tenderly kiss the soft flesh of the side of his neck. The Legend Killer closed his eyes as he felt her lay feathery kisses all down the side of his neck. Placing one just below his ear before she whispered to him.

"Better?" She spoke into his ear.

"You have no idea," Randy replied before flipping the red head over onto her back, the Legend Killer landing right ontop of her.

Before Lita could react to the situation at hand she quickly felt Randy's lips meet her own begging for a kiss in return. The red head didn't wait long before she reciprocated the kiss, his tongue soon seeking out hers as the kiss deepened. Her hands snaked their way around his neck to deepen the kiss, while his hand merely roamed her body, attempting to touch every inch of her flesh. It wasn't until the need to breath came about, that the kiss broke, both breathing heavily before the Legend Killer's mouth assaulted Lita's neck, nipping and tenderly sucking at the soft flesh. His hands still exploring her womanly form. Lita's eyes fluttering shut when his hands finally found their destination under the T-shirt she was wearing. The red head couldn't stop the soft moans from escaping her mouth as the Legend Killer warmed her breasts with his hands. Gently caressing the soft mould. Occasionally toying with her nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Overcome with the feeling of pleasure, the red head soon shifted the two, pinning the Legend Killer to the floor as she lay completely on top of him.

Randy sent her a quizzical look before she reinstated the kiss with full force her tongue desperately seeking out his. Without further question, the Legend Killer returned the kiss moaning against her lips as her hands skimmed the skin of his chest. The red head moved her hands over the Legend Killer's muscular and toned upper body feeling every curve under her sensitive fingertips. Touching him alone was driving her senses crazy, so she could only imagine what her touch was doing to him. The red head soon got her answer as Randy's hand started to roam her body again, one of his hands searching for the zip of her jeans. Then, all of a sudden, Randy broke the kiss using his free hand to distance himself from the red head, who was now hovering above him.

"What's wrong?" Lita quickly inquired as she maintained his eye contact.

The Legend Killer winced before his free hand reached underneath him retrieving a crushed beer can soon after.

"Sorry baby, just had to get that can out of my ass," Randy replied with a smirk.

Lita rolled her eyes and laughed at the Legend Killer before her lips descended on his once more. The red head once more found herself getting lost in the kiss and all the passion heating up the pair's mere embrace. It wasn't until the Legend Killer had conquered the zip and she felt one of his hands snake its way into her jeans that she spoke again.

"Randy, we should stop," Lita finally said as she broke the kiss gasping for air.

Obviously completely oblivious to what she had just said, the Legend Killer simply returned his attention towards her neck as he kissed every inch of her skin. Then suddenly, before the red head could get another word in, the Legend Killer flipped the two over again so that he was lying ontop of the red head again. Lita let out an exclamation of surprise as she hit the floor again. Randy distancing himself from her a little to simply look into her eyes.

"Randy!" Lita giggled as Randy hovered above her, his hand still well inside the front of her jeans.

"Lita!" Randy playfully exclaimed back in a mocking tone.

Lita rolled her eyes as she laughed at the childishness of the Legend Killer.

"Randy!" Lita giggled once again as Randy's lips connected with the flesh of her neck "I'm pregnant!"  
Randy suddenly stopped his feverish kisses towards the red head's neck and pulled away to stare her straight in her pretty hazel eyes.

"You know, I don't think there's actually a law against that," Randy commented, which earned him a punch in the shoulder "Hey!"

"That was rude!" Lita exclaimed.

"What!" Randy asked innocently as he stared intently at the red head "There isn't a law against having sex with a pregnant woman! Ouch!"  
The Legend Killer was met this time with another punch to the same shoulder. The red head pouted at the young man as he simply laughed at her.

"Aw, c'mon baby," Randy said as his hand gently brushed over Lita's cheek "You know I was only joking. I'm sorry, OK?"

Lita rolled her eyes at the Legend Killer.

"It's gonna take more than a sorry for me to let you get in my pants," Lita commented as she looked the Legend Killer straight in the eyes.

"Babe I hate to tell you this, but," Randy said as his hand inside her jeans toyed with the band of her panties "But I'm already there."

"Well I hate to tell **you **this Mr Lady Killer," Lita shot back with a triumphant smile on her face "But that's about as far in my pants as you are going to get tonight."

And with that Lita took the Legend Killer's hand and removed it from her jeans. Randy's jaw dropped.

"Aw, c'mon Bella," Randy sulked "You cannot just leave me hanging like that!"

"Oh, can't I?" Lita teased with a cheeky smile on her face, enjoying this torment and torture she was putting the Legend Killer through.

"Don't tell me you weren't enjoying that just then!" Randy stated matter-of-factly raising at eyebrow at the red head.

"Oh I was," Lita replied teasingly "But I think that's enough for tonight. I don't think you deserve anymore."

"You are such a tease," Randy replied shaking his head as he leant down to place a soft kiss on the hollow of the red head's throat.

"Randy," Lita sighed as the Legend Killer's attention and kisses were once more on the soft flesh of her neck.

"What?" Randy replied as he continued to place butterfly kisses all over the red head's neck.

Then all of a sudden, the red head let out a deep moan as she felt the Legend Killer's hand inside the front of her jeans again.

"That's what I thought," Randy commented with a cocky smirk as he distanced himself from the red head, blue eyes locking with her pretty hazel ones.

The two took a moment to just stare lovingly into each others eyes before Randy kissed the red head's lips softly.

"I love you," The Legend Killer whispered "I love you Li."

A small smirk appeared on the red head's face as her cheeks flushed a soft pink colour, all the while maintaining her eye contact with the Legend Killer. The red head snaked her hands around the back of Randy's neck as she pulled his face closer to hers, the pair sharing a mutual smile before she spoke again.

"And I love you too, Mr Legend Killer," Lita said raising her eyebrows at the man inches away from her "I love you."

The Legend Killer smiled once more before his lips descending onto the red head's, the couple picking up where they left off.

The Legend Killer's eyes flickered open as he stretched himself. A wide yawn escaping his lips as he did so. Finally focussing his eyes, the Legend Killer looked around him with a smile forming on his lips as he realised he was still inside the 2 person tent inside his girlfriend's living room. The Legend Killer sighed as he thought out the happenings of last night. _God she's amazing! _The Legend Killer thought to himself as he thought about what the pair had got up to in the small 2 person tent. He barely had any energy left after last night and he certainly didn't get as much sleep as he needed. The passion alone that the red head had and showed during sex had him hooked and intoxicated to the point where he couldn't stop himself. He needed more. Her touch would send shivers down his spine and her fingertips would ever so gently dance across his flesh, to the point where he needed her so bad. He needed her and wanted her. He was completely addicted to her. She was like a drug and he was sure with her around, he would never need to invest in viagra.

The Legend Killer rolled over onto his stomach as he felt the rays of warm sunlight on his body from the glass doors infront of him. He yawned once more before inspecting the state of tent he was currently lying in. There were empty beer cans everywhere and the packet of marshmallows was completely empty. Then there were the clothes scattered all over the place. Randy noted his boxer shorts were lying next to the red head's jeans and her T-shirt had found its way outside the tent. The Legend Killer suddenly laughed as he noticed that he had something actually stuck to his hand. The red head's lacy black panties were actually attached to the Legend Killer's hand by means of a sticky marshmallow. Removing Lita's panties from his hand, the Legend Killer shook his head and laughed, not even wanting to know how that had happened.

However, it wasn't just the mind-blowing sex that he could have with the red head that made her so amazing. Sure the fact that he thought she was truly the most beautiful woman on the planet was part of it, but what made her so amazing was her. Everything about her, the Legend Killer loved. The way she smiled and the way she'd toy with the ends of her hair continuously when she was bored. Even the way she'd nibble her bottom lip when she was nervous and her constant wit that kept him on his toes. The fact that she loved him back was the best part though. She was truly one of the passionate girls he had ever dated or been with. If she was in love she'd show it and that's exactly what she did with him. She didn't even have to say it sometimes. Just the look in her eyes, the smile on her face or her embrace would say it for her. Just the fact that she was with him at times let him know that she loved him. When she could be or would rather be somewhere else, she chose to be with him. She chose to have him here with her this weekend and she chose to be his girlfriend.

Randy's thoughts were suddenly interrupted by a soft humming coming from outside the tent. Remaining where he was, the Legend Killer remained completely still and silent as he listened more closely. Peeping outside the tent, Randy smiled when he noticed that it was indeed his girlfriend humming to herself as she made her way through the living room. Watching her silently, the Legend Killer suddenly realised that she was only wearing lingerie. A red and white frilly bra with matching red and white frilly panties.

"Am I still dreaming?" Randy sudden spoke, not being able to contain himself any longer.

Jumping in startle, the red head spun around to face the Legend Killer, her red hair flying everywhere. Taking in the vision before him of her perfectly tanned and shaped body - her baby bump slightly visible - and her fiery red locks flowing carelessly around her shoulder, Randy couldn't help a small groan escape his lips.

"God, you're so beautiful!" Randy exclaimed as he continued to stare at the red head.

His words caused the red head to blush slightly as she made her way across the living room towards him.

"Good morning," she said with a smile as she bent down to his level.

"Good morning to you too," Randy replied as he lent forwards and caught the red head's lips with his for a quick kiss.

"Sleep well?" The red head inquired with a cheeky smile planted across her face.

"Well, actually," Randy stated as a wandering hand gently caressed the flesh of the red head's knee "Thanks to you I didn't get much sleep."

"Glad I could be of service," Lita replied with a smile.

"I like this very much," Randy suddenly commented as he reached out a hand to brush his fingers lightly over the lacy material of the red head's bra "But, you know baby you didn't have to put it on just for me."

"Do you want me to take it off then?" Lita inquired cheekily as she proceeded to stand up "I'll go get changed then."

"Oh no you don't!" Randy quickly exclaimed as he pulled the red head back towards him, her small frame being drawn quick and smoothly into his muscular frame.

"But I thought you said you wanted me to take these off?" Lita replied motioning to her frilly lingerie set.

"Oh I do," Randy replied as he placed a kiss on the red head's shoulder, brushing her long red locks from her face "But not unless I'm the one taking them off."

With that the Legend Killer hand moved to caress the red head's shoulder as he placed feather light kisses on her collarbones. It wasn't until Lita felt Randy's hand push her bra strap down off her shoulder that she stopped him.

"You know we don't actually have to spend the entire weekend together having sex," Lita stated.

Randy shook his head and looked at her in disbelief.

"And why wouldn't we want to do something like that!" Randy asked.

Lita rolled her eyes at the Legend Killer before she kissed him once more before detaching herself from his grasp.

"Now I am off to have a shower, so you can just make yourself at home," Lita spoke once more before blowing the Legend Killer a kiss and heading towards the bathroom.

"OK, babe," Randy replied with a cocky smile on his face as he watched the red head leave the room.

"Bite me, pretty boy," Lita replied as she left the room.

Randy smiled as the red head disappeared into the main corridor. Yawning once more, Randy decided that he should probably get up and actually do something, even though the thought of spending the entire day sleeping sounded awfully good at the moment. Quickly looking around for his boxers again, Randy quickly got himself decently dressed before forcing him to exit the tent.

Scratching his head as he stood up straight the Legend Killer took another look around the red head's house. He couldn't believe the size of her living room. It was at least double the size of his and definitely twice as clean as well. It almost looked as if the red head hardly spent anytime at all in her own house because it looked like one of those living rooms out a catalogue. The beige velvet couches matched the pale beige carpet perfectly and it looked very upper class especially with the radiating sunlight beaming through the wall of glass doors right infront of the Legend Killer, giving him a very lovely view of the main street that the red head lived on. Most of the houses in Lita's neighbourhood had the same look to them, but according to the red head the people that lived in those houses were anything but the similar to her. Most of the people in Li's street were either young families living off inheritances or old couples who's children had moved out during World War 2. The house opposite to the red head's however, was a bunch of college students studying Medicine at Sanford University. Well, hardly studying judging by the constant booming of loud music every night and the motionless hung over bodies scattering the lawn the next morning always saw when she went for her morning jog. The Legend Killer sighed as he snapped out of his thoughts.

Looking around the room again his best option to amuse himself while the red head was in the shower was to watch some TV. Jumping onto the couch directly infront of the TV, the Legend Killer grabbed the remote and started flicking through the channels to find something good to watch.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

"Li!" Randy called out from the couch "Phone!"

"I'm in the shower," Lita called from upstairs.

Randy sighed as he muted the volume on the TV, leaning over the back of the couch to reach for the cordless phone on the table behind him.

"_Hello," Randy answered_

"_Hi, um," a male voice said on the other line "Is this Lita's place?"_

_The man on the other end was obviously confused to hear a male voice answering the phone in Lita's house._

"_Yes, it is," Randy replied trying to figure out who was calling._

"_Who's speaking then?" The man asked curiously on the other end._

"_Randy Orton," Randy clearly stated "Who is this?"_

"_What are YOU doing in Li's house?" The man on the other end said harshly as he ignored the question._

"_Excuse me?" Randy asked in disbelief at the rudeness of this man "Not that it's any of your business, but I do believe I have a right to be in my GIRLFRIEND'S house, thank you very much. And who the hell is this!"_

_The voice on the other end went silent before the phone went dead. _

"Fine then!" Randy exclaimed angrily as he hung up the phone too and grunted.

"Something wrong, baby?" Lita asked as she entered the room in a white bathrobe.

Her long red locks dripping wet and her head tilted to the side in curiosity at Randy's sudden bad mood.

"Some jerk just called for you!" Randy snorted as he lay back into the couch.

"Who?" Lita inquired as she took a seat next to Randy and placed a hand his.

"That's the thing," Randy said shrugging his shoulders "I don't know."

Lita squeezed the Legend Killer's hand which cause his blue eyes to divert to her.

"What did they say?" Lita asked.

Randy sighed.

"They just wanted to speak to you and they sounded very surprised when I picked up the phone," Randy explained "They asked who I was, so I told them and then they started rousing me for being in your house."

Lita frowned as she knew exactly who it was.

"Matt," she whispered under her breath as she shook her head.

"Huh?" Randy inquired as he had not made out what Lita said "What did you say, baby?"

Lita looked Randy in the eye before she spoke.

"It was Matt."

"Son of a bitch!" Randy exclaimed as soon as he heard the Hardy brother's name "What right does he have questioning why I'm in my girlfriend's house!"

Lita didn't say a word. She simply shook her head as she stared into her own lap.

"Li, honey?" Randy asked gently as he lowered his voice "You OK?"

He hooked a finger underneath her chin forcing hazel eyes to lock with blue.

"Yeah," Lita smiled softly causing the Legend Killer to smile back at her "I'm just happy to be here."

She paused for a moment before continuing.

"Happy to be here with you."

This made the 3rd generation superstar's face light up completely. He then leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips before embracing her small frame. Lita smiled as she embraced him back. The feeling of being in his arms. The security of knowing that he'd always be there to protect her, succumbed her and she felt herself getting lost in his arms. She kissed his cheek ever so lightly before whispering in his ear, knowing that that phone call was still on his mind.

"Don't worry about Matt," she whispered softly.

She waited until she saw him nod before she continued.

"You're the one I want," she continued "I love you, Randy."

A smile crept it's way across the Legend Killer's flawless complexion as he pulled away slightly from the red head so their foreheads were now touching. He smiled at her as he looked intently into her hazel orbs.

"Bella, I love you so much," he whispered before capturing his lips with hers.

A kiss that she willingly returned.

_Meanwhile..._

As soon as Matt Hardy slammed down the phone he picked up the nearest object and hurled it at the wall. The blue vase smashing into a million pieces upon impact. Glass scattering all across the clean white carpet, lying motionless in a pool of water and bright pink flowers. The Hardy brother clenched his fists as his side as he started to boil over at the mere thought of that son of a bitch, Randy Orton, in his girlfriends house! That arrogant asshole had taken his girl from right under his nose and before that he hadn't hesitated to impregnate her while she was still with the Hardy brother! Matt knew that he deserved Lita far more than Randy Orton did. She had never liked him, or so he'd been led to believe, and with him being a part of Evolution, he was the last person he would've expected her to be cheating on him with. Well actually second last. The last person he would've expected would have been Hunter, and that at the moment still held true. Matt just couldn't believe that Lita would do something like that to him. He'd always been faithful to her, well except for that one time when he betrayed her and cost her her job in a tag team match against Molly Holly and Bischoff, but her cheating on him with Randy Orton was far worse that this! _I bet she doesn't even know how much she hurt me! I bet she doesn't even know how much I love her, because I never got the chance to show her before she started screwing around with Orton! _

Acting on impulse, with a head full of steam and negative thoughts, Matt Hardy suddenly picked up the phone. Punching the numbers hard and fast into the cordless receiver before holding the contraption to his ear. His breathing growing heavier as he waited for the person to pick up.

_"What!" The voice on the other end exclaimed grumpily sounding as if they'd only just got up._

_"It's Hardy," Matt simply replied._

_"Hardy!" The voice stated in disbelief "What the hell do you want calling me at this time of the morning!"_

_"Hunter it's almost midday," Matt stated in confusion._

_"What the fuck do you want Hardy?" Hunter nastily shot back "Make it quick."_

Matt closed his eyes and took a deep breath. His thoughts were suddenly invaded by the visual of his girl and Orton together and he hastily stated his reason for calling.

_"Does your deal still hold?" Matt asked heartlessly, showing no emotion in his tone._

_Hunter half laughed into the receiver as a broad grin spread across his face._

_"What's happened that's made you change your mind?" Hunter inquired as he started to laugh._

_Matt tried to control his anger as he gritted his teeth. He didn't utter a response._

_"Orton's with her isn't he? For the weekend, right?" Hunter tormented as he continued to snigger into the receiver._

_"Well?" Matt inquired again "What have you got planned?"_

_"You sure you want in, Hardy?" Hunter inquired with an evil smile plastered across his face._

_"Positive," Matt replied clenching his fists_

_"Cause there's no turning back after this," Hunter explained "I don't want you chickening out or getting cold feet on me at the last minute because I swear I won't hesitate to take you down with me if you screw things up!"_

_"I won't screw it up," Matt replied "Just tell me what I have to do."_

Hunter paused for a moment. Enjoying tormenting the older Hardy brother as he took his time to answer Matt's question.

_"Monday Night RAW," Hunter simply replied._

_"What do you mean?" Matt asked, confused by Hunter's statement "This Monday?"_

_"This Monday," Hunter confirmed "Be there this Monday RAW."_

However, before Matt could ask what the hell Hunter meant, the phone went dead. Putting the phone down on the coffee table beside him, the Hardy brother sighed and ran his fingers through his black hair. He had to keep telling himself_ It's the only way. It's the only way, _but he couldn't even believe it himself.

_Earlier (very much earlier) that next morning ..._

_BANG!_

The Legend Killer sat bolt upright in the bed upon hearing the loud crash downstairs. Immediately looking to his left, the Legend Killer found the red head to be missing from her side of the bed. Sitting completely still and silent Randy tried to listen to what was going on downstairs.

_CRASH!_

Jumping practically out of his skin, the Legend Killer's eyes widened at the sound of another crash coming from downstairs. Overcome with curiosity, the Legend Killer glanced at the bedside clock only to read _12:45am, _before hauling himself out of bed and making his way in the direction of the racket downstairs.

Adjusting his boxer shorts around his waist, Randy made it half way down the staircase in the hallway before he heard another crash in the kitchen, this time followed by a woman's voice.

"Mother fucker!" The woman exclaimed.

Randy cocked at eyebrow as he realised that the woman shouted profanities in the middle of the night was indeed the red headed diva and all the noise she was making was coming from the kitchen. Quickly making his way down the remaining stairs, the Legend Killer quickly managed to find himself at the entrance to the red head's kitchen.

Pots and pants were scattered everywhere, mostly on the floor, which Randy presumed must have been the cause for all the loud crashes he could hear from upstairs. A million and one cupboard doors were open everywhere and the contents of those cupboards were spread out all across the red head's kitchen counter. Randy shook his head and tried to stop himself from laughing when his eyes finally found the red head jumping up and down at the other end of the kitchen with her back to him, holding her foot while she continued to curse under her breath.

"Li, baby," Randy suddenly spoke "What on Earth are you doing?"

The red head jumped two feet in the air at the shock of hearing the Legend Killer's voice behind her before she quickly turned around to face him.

"Oh god Randy!" Lita exclaimed placing a hand over her heart as she tried to calm herself down "You scared the shit out of me!"

"As did you with the crashing of pots and pants I could hear from upstairs," Randy commented as he made his way over to the red head, his eyes travelling over her body and the very short silk nightie she was sporting.

"Sorry," Lita stated wincing.

Randy simply laughed at her as he leant against the kitchen counter.

"So, tell me Miss Dumas," Randy commented "What is it that you are doing making a mess in your kitchen at 12:45 in the morning?"

Lita ran her slender fingers through her fiery red locks, nibbling on her bottom lip as a silence engulfed the room.

"You see," Lita said trying to explain herself "I dunno what it is but I have this real craving for Oreos at the moment."

"Oreos?" Randy inquired, not quite sure if he'd heard her correctly.

The red head simply nodded.

"Yeah, Oreos," Lita replied, knowing how stupid she must sound that the reason she was raiding her kitchen in the early hours of the morning was because she wanted America's favourite chocolate biscuit "It's kinda a weird feeling. Like I've been trying to sleep for hours now but I can't because I'm craving Oreos. I think it's..."

"Pregnancy cravings," Randy finished off her sentence.

Lita cocked at eyebrow at him.

"Yeah," she replied suspiciously "How did you...?"

"Had to spend a whole 2 weeks with my pregnant cousin Mel in Louisville a couple of years back for Christmas," Randy explained "Trust me, I know all about the cravings, and the mood swings, and the sore feet!"

Lita let out a small laugh at the Legend Killer, before he spoke again.

"So, had any luck finding any Oreos yet?" Randy inquired as he looked, once again, at the state of mess the kitchen was in.

"I honestly don't think I have any," Lita said shrugging her shoulders "I've searched the entire kitchen!"

"I can see that!" Randy commented "So, you don't think you're going to be able to sleep without some?"

Lita shook her head.

"Look, you know Randy," Lita said "I'll be fine. I'll get to sleep eventually."

And with that Lita started to make her way out of the kitchen, turning around to face Randy when she realised he wasn't following her.

"You coming?" Lita inquired cocking her head in curiosity at the Legend Killer and the face he was making "What's wrong?"  
"There's a 7/11 store like a couple of blocks that way, isn't there?" Randy inquired as he pointed in the direction of North.

"Yeah, so...?" Lita inquired, still confused as to what the Legend Killer was talking about.

Taking a moment to rethink what he was doing, Randy suddenly hurried across the kitchen and up to the red head placing a quick kiss on her lips.

"I'll be right back!" Randy stated before he headed into the living room, grabbing his car keys off the coffee table.

Still confused as to what was happening, the red head hurried after the Legend Killer and catching him just as he made his way to her front door.

"Randy, where are you going?" Lita asked as she noticed Randy pulling on a sweatshirt and opening the front door, allowing a cool breeze to float into the room.

"I'll be right back, I promise," Randy said sincerely looking the red head straight in her pretty hazel eyes before he headed straight out the door.

"Randy!" Lita exclaimed, but Randy simply waved behind him, got into his car and headed out the driveway.

Lita folded her arms and sighed. _Where on Earth is he going?_

True enough, a few blocks down, Randy found the 7/11 store he was looking for. Quickly pulling his keys out of the ignition, the Legend Killer grabbed his wallet from the passengers seat before making his way into the store. Surprisingly the store was quite big for just a corner store and it wasn't empty. Even at 1am in the morning.

Yawning again as he looked around the store, the Legend Killer quickly searched for the Oreos he was here for so he could get home, give them to Li to satisfy her cravings and then he could finally get some sleep. Looking up and down the aisles, Randy eventually found the Oreos. Buying the biggest possible box he could find, the Legend Killer quickly made his way back to the cashier.

"Yo mama, please!" He heard a male voice exclaimed "Let the doctor please carry the booze!"

Randy cocked an eyebrow and turned in the direction of the voice as the male voice sounded awfully familia to him.

"John, I'm perfectly capable of carrying my own booze, thank you very much!" he heard a female voice exclaimed back.

Upon glancing around the store, Randy looked a little confused as he soon noticed Torrie Wilson to be the owner of the female voice he'd heard. She was facing him, yet engaged in a conversation with a male who had his back turned to the Legend Killer. Randy cocked an eyebrow at the male and the tight pink women's T-shirt that he was sporting. The words _Playboy _written in cursive across the back of the shirt. Randy shook his head and laughed.

"Cena," Randy spoke as he made his way over to John Cena and Torrie Wilson, causing the rapper to turn around and recognise his good friend "I think you're taking his whole 'playboy' title thing a bit far!"

"Orton!" John exclaimed, briefly hugging his best friend "How's it doing?"

"Good good," Randy replied "Torrie."

The Legend Killer nodded at the blonde hanging off Cena's arm, who smiled at him in return. Randy noticing that the blonde diva was actually sporting one of Cena's signature jerseys. The rather large item of clothing hanging very loosely off the blonde's slender frame.

"Hi Randy," Torrie replied.

"So, how's the romantic weekend going?" John asked with a wink towards Randy, earning him an elbow in the side from Torrie.

"Couldn't be better!" Randy exclaimed with a smile.

"Then I'm guessing that you've been spending a majority of the time in the bedroom?" John questioned cheekily, earning him a slap across the back of the head from his blonde companion "Geeze woman! Enough with the abuse please!"

"I'm sure that Randy took Lita out to a very nice restaurant for a lovely romantic dinner," Torrie commented, smiling at Randy.

Randy simply smiled back innocently before their conversation was interrupted.

"Randy!" Jericho waved from across the aisle.

The blonde then made his way over to Randy, John and Torrie with Christy Hemme in tow. Like John and Torrie, Christy and Jericho were also oddly dressed. It seemed that Jericho had acquired Christy's very fitted purple tank top while Christy's Chain Gang Soldier cap no doubt belonged to a certain John Cena.

"Randy! Hello!" The bubbly redhead exclaimed as she smiled at the Legend Killer.

"Now, I thought Halloween wasn't for a couple of months now," Randy stated, looking each person from head to toe "But it seems that y'all have decided to do a little extra trick or treating."

The four laughed at Randy's comment.

"Well actually Randy," Christy replied "It seems with a little alcohol and a deck of cards you can come up with a lot of interesting little games."

Randy nodded as he shook his head laughing.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Randy questioned.

"Buying more booze!" Torrie and John exclaimed in unison as they victoriously held up a 6 pack of beer each.

"And what exactly are you doing here Orton?" Jericho questioned.

"Yeah, and at..." John commented as he glanced at his watch "1am?"

"Shopping for Oreos," Randy stated simply holding up the blue box of Oreos in his hand.

"Oreos!" Jericho asked in disbelief.

"Dude!" John exclaimed in confusion, patting Randy on the back "It's 1am and you're shopping for Oreos!"

"Pretty much," Randy replied.

"Are you serious!" Jericho exclaimed, still not believing what he was hearing.

"Randy, why do you need Oreos at 1am?" Christy Hemme questioned, also confused.

"It's Li..." Randy started.

"Please don't tell me you're having sex with food!' Jericho held up his hands and closed his eyes shut as he shuddered at the thought.

"CHRIS!" Christy and Torrie exclaimed, hitting Jericho over the head.

Randy shook his head and rolled his eyes.

"Li's having cravings because all her hormones are going crazy cause of her pregnancy so she's craving Oreos and we don't have any. Without them she won't be able to sleep and then I won't be able to sleep either," Randy exclaimed finally.

The four people didn't reply at all for a while. Each just taking in everything that Randy said in silence.

"That is so sweet!" Torrie suddenly exclaimed, hugging Randy.

A little startled by the blonde's sudden outburst, Randy laughed before he quickly embraced the blonde back.

"I can't believe you woke up in the middle of the night just to buy Oreos for Li!" Christy exclaimed excitedly as Torrie released her grip on Randy Orton "That is so romantic, don't you think Chris?"

"AWW!" John Cena mocked as he looked at Randy all starry eyed "Randy Orton: Boyfriend of the year!"

Randy rolled his eyes at the Dr Of Thugonomics as Cena and Chris laughed at Cena's exclamation.

"Well, I think it's lovely!" Torrie stated in defence of Randy as he placed her hands on her hips and cocked an eyebrow at her boyfriend "Would you go out and buy me something if I was craving it in the middle of the night because I was pregnant!"  
"Nope," John simply replied, which earned him an elbow to the ribs from Torrie "Ouch! That's because I wouldn't get your pregnant in the first place woman!"

Torrie rolled her eyes at Cena before turning back around to face the Legend Killer with a broad smile.

"Well, I think what you're going is lovely Randy!" Torrie commented "Lita's lucky to have someone like you!"

Randy smiled back at the blonde.

"Thanks Torrie," Randy stated humbly back "That means alot!"

"Are you coming to Vince's little fancy dress Easter party after RAW on Monday?" Jericho inquired looking at Randy.

"Probably," Randy replied "I'll talk to Li about it, but I think she said that she needed to come in for RAW on Monday to get some maternity leave papers of Bischoff or something."

"She has to come!" Christy exclaimed excitedly "It's going to be so much fun!"

"Yeah," John nodded "And god knows how much free time she's going to have when that baby is born too."

"Exactly!" Torrie stated "We'll make sure she has fun! You have to make sure she's there Randy!"

"I'll definitely talk to her about it," Randy replied.

"Tell her I'll call her too," Torrie added "Because we need to start organising the baby shower!"

And with that Torrie and Christy started jumping up and down excitedly. Jericho and John simply rolled their eyes.

"OK, no more baby talk," John stated, trying to calm the two ladies down "Otherwise I think these two are going to wet their pants."

"Well, I better be off," Randy stated "Li's probably still up wondering where the hell I went too."

"She probably thinks you're sleeping around!" Jericho exclaimed playfully.

"She does not!" Christy exclaimed in defence of Randy.

"OK, OK," Randy said laughing at the petty arguments the four of his friends were finding themselves in "I'm off."

"OK," John stated "See you Monday then Orton."

"And tell Li we say hi and we send our love to her and the baby!" Christy added with a smile.

"I will," Randy stated before waving goodbye and heading for the front cashier.

"Hey Randall!" Chris called out behind Randy.

"What?" Randy called back turning around to face his friend.

"Take these too!" Chris exclaimed throwing Randy an item which the Legend Killer skillfully caught in one hand "You might need some more."

Randy looked at the box of condoms Y2J had just thrown him and rolled his eyes at Chris before chucking them back. Cena caught them in and checked out what the item was.

"Jericho you half wit!" John exclaimed as he looked at Jericho in disbelief "Li's already pregnant, so what exactly is a rubber going to do?"

Jericho opened his mouth to retort but quickly shut it as Christy, Torrie and Cena started laughing at him.

"Have fun!" Randy exclaimed back at the group before waving goodbye and heading to the front cashier.

Lita sat bolt upright in the bed as she heard the front door slam shut. Still completely wide awake because of the fact that she was still craving Oreos and the fact that she had no idea where her boyfriend had gone to in the middle of the very early morning. Practically jumping out of the bed the red head hurried down the corridor as made her way down the long staircase as quickly as she could. The red head managed to make it more than halfway down the staircase before she spotted Randy Orton, only dressed in his boxers again, with something in his hand. Returning his smile the red head hurried up to the Legend Killer and quickly embraced him tightly.

"Aw, did you miss me that much baby!" Randy mocked as he embraced the red head back, stroking the back of her red and her fiery red locks.

Breaking the embrace, the red head placed her hands on her hips and looked at Randy with a most disapproving look on her face.

"Where on earth did you go?" Lita inquired seriously.

The Legend Killer simply laughed at the red head's seriousness before holding the blue box of Oreos infront of her face.

"Merry Christmas!" Randy stated jokingly as he handed the red head the box.

Taking a couple minutes to stare at the box and finally realise what exactly it was Lita quickly embraced Randy again as she clutched the box of Oreos in her hand.

"I love you!" Lita stated excitedly embracing the Legend Killer again snuggling into his bare chest.

Randy smiled back at the beautiful woman in his arms.

"I love you too," Randy replied.

After a moments silence, Lita broke the embrace and looked into the baby blue eyes of Randy Orton. She smiled.

"So, you mean to tell me that you just got up and went down to the nearest corner store just to buy me Oreos?" Lita inquired.

Randy simply nodded.

"At 1am?" Lita inquired again in disbelief at what Randy had just done for her.

"Anything for you," Randy replied with a smile before he leaned forward to catch the red head in an embrace again.

Lita giggled as she returned his embrace.

"You are just too sweet," Lita giggled.

"Don't I know it," Randy replied cockily as he kissed the red head's forehead.

"Thank you," Lita spoke.

"You're very welcome," Randy replied as he stroked the back of her head.

The red head eventually broke the embrace, kissing the Legend Killer softly on the lips before she tackled the box of Oreos, attempting to open the blue box. Almost in a panicked frenzy, the Legend Killer tried to stop himself from laughing as the red head struggled to open the blue box. Finally conquering the blue cardboard box, the red head immediately indulged herself in the goodness of America's favourite chocolate biscuit. With a look of sheer satisfaction on her face, Randy let a small laugh escape his lips.

"You are so weird," he commented with a smile, causing the red head's gaze to break from the box of Oreos she was holding.

"But you love me anyway," Lita replied with a mouth full of Oreos.

"Very much so," Randy replied with a smile as he wrapped an arm around the red head, leading her back upstairs to the bedroom where he could finally get some sleep.

Making their way up the stairs, the red head turned to the Legend Killer as she held the box of Oreos out to him.

"Want some?" Lita asked.

Randy smiled.

"Seeing as I don't want to have to go out and buy another box before the sun comes up, you better finish them honey," Randy replied.

Lita smiled in reply, popping another Oreo into her mouth. Randy Orton tightening his grip around her waist and smiling at her as he did so.

**A/N: Well another long chapter just for you guys and thanks again for the no. Of reviews last chapter! 18! WOW! I think it's the most reviews I've got for a single chapter! Thanks heaps! Hope you liked it. I was in a big rush to get it finished because this is the last day of my holidays so it might be awhile before I actually get writing on the next chapter and I'm able to post it for y'all to read! This was another chapter free of as much angst as I could allow. Randy and Lita in love and spending the weekend together. Everything's perfect, except for the Matt and Hunter conversation. There's something going on there, which will be revealed in the next chapter: Chapter 30 - It All Comes Crashing Down, and I'm sure that that title is a little sneak peak as to what's going to happen next chapter. You'll just never see it coming! A big shock next chapter! Can't wait to start writing it! Please READ AND REVIEW! Lots of Love, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	30. It All Comes Crashing Down

**Chapter 29 - It All Comes Crashing Down**

"And here we are!" Randy Orton exclaimedas he put on the park brake and pulled the keys out of his rental.

The red head nodded as she unbuckled her seat belt and followed suit as Randy proceeded to get out of the car. Lita grabbed her back from the back seat of the Legend Killer's rental which he had insisted they share. He claimed it "pointless" for them to take two cars when they would be going to the same arenas and staying in the same hotel in the same room. Leaving and arriving everywhere together.

The red head slammed the door shut and looked up at Randy to find the Legend Killer with his head in the boot of the car, obviously looking for something.

"Why am I not surprised that Mr Forgetful has lost something yet again?" Lita stated with a cheeky smile on her face.

At the suddenness of hearing her voice, Randy had jumped in startle and banged his head against the inside of the boot.

"FUCK THAT!" The Legend Killer exclaimed as he rubbed furiously at the back of his head, looking up to see the red head biting her fist to stop herself erupting into fits of laughter.

Noticing the look on his face and his cocked eyebrow, Lita chuckled softly to herself.

"I'm sorry baby," Lita said, trying to mute her giggles "But that was priceless entertainment."

Randy rolled his eyes at the red head and shook his head before he slammed the boot shut.

"So, what exactly have we lost?" Lita inquired as Randy made his way over to his side of the car again, this time opening the door to the back seat.

"My Nike cap," Randy replied before burying his head underneath the back seat in an attempt to find the missing item "I swear I put it in here when we left the airport."

Lita giggled quietly to herself as she fiddled with the rather small item in her hand. Her slender fingers running across the fine stitching of it's interior.

"Oh OK," Lita replied, pretending to sound concerned "You mean the blue one with the white Nike tick across the front?"

"Yep, that one," Randy replied as he continued to search the back seat.

"So, you mean this one then?" Lita replied, with a grin plastered across her face.

Randy's head shot up from under the seat and he looked across the roof of the car to find the mischievous red head with the very cap he was searching for, held victoriously in her right hand. She had a very cheeky smile on her face and she was waving the cap almost tauntingly at the Legend Killer. A smile broke out across the Legend Killer's face as he raised his eyebrows.

"You are so gonna get it Li!" he exclaimed as he slammed the back seat door shut and grabbed his bag from the concrete under his feet.

The Legend Killer then took off in the direction of the arena chasing after the small red head who still had his cap in her hand.

"RANDY!" Lita squealed inbetween giggles as she kept looking over her shoulder to find the Legend Killer gaining on her with every metre she ran.

Her large duffle bag was banging against her side as she attempted to run with it slung over her shoulder. Randy, on the other hand, had a much lighter back, and that factor, plus the fact he was quite fast, meant that he was gaining on her fast.

"Oh, you're gonna get it this time sweetheart!" Randy called out to the red head.

"RANDY STOP IT! RANDY!" Lita squealed again as she turned a sharp corner in the backstage area of the arena.

Passing a security guard, the pair simply smiled yelling their names and "we're with World Wrestling Entertainment" simultaneously as the chase continued.

Lita finally managed to find the backstage area where she knew the locker rooms would be, and just before Randy caught her, she managed to open one of the backstage doors and throw herself into the room.

Upon entering the room and realising by the layout of it, and the free lingerie and swim wear samples lying on an empty bench in the corner, that this room was indeed the Women's Locker Room for the night, Lita was swept off her feet from behind.

"RANDY ORTON!" Lita squealed in surprised as the Legend Killer threw the red head effortlessly over his shoulder "RANDY! PUT ME DOWN!"

Randy laughed at the red head before he started spinning the two around in circles, causing the red head to drop her heavy duffle bag on the floor. Lita giggled as Randy continued to spin them around in circles before suddenly his foot caught in the strap of the red head's duffle bag and the two fell smack on the floor of the Women's Locker room. Thankfully for Lita, she fell ontop of the Legend Killer. His body cushioning her fall.

The pair broke out into fits of laughter.

"Oh my god," Lita said through her giggles "Is your back OK?"

Randy shrugged, still laughing, as his arms came to band around the red head's waist.

"I'll live," Randy commented "Be thankful we didn't land the other way around, otherwise I would have squashed you."

"Yeah, you and your big fat ass!" Lita replied with a smirk.

"Oh you love my big fat ass babe!" Randy exclaimed in response, breaking out in a smirk to match her own.

Lita laughed as she rolled her eyes at the Legend Killer.

"Now, Miss Lita," Randy said, pretending to be serious "That wasn't very nice of you to be taking things that don't belong to you."

"Like what?" Lita said, playing innocent.

"Like my cap," Randy replied with a cocked eyebrow at the red headed Diva.

"You mean this one?" Lita inquired cheekily as she placed the cap firmly on her head.

She widely smiled at the Legend Killer as she did so. Randy smiled in return.

"You're so beautiful," Randy said.

The red head bowed her head to hide the fact she was blushing, but Randy quickly hooked a finger under her chin forcing her to look him in the eye.

"I mean it," Randy said, completely truthful and meaningful "You really are so beautiful."

Lita sighed and gave the Legend Killer a lopsided smile. She inched her head forwards until their lips were merely millimetres apart.

"Hey guys. Don't mind me. Just try and at least keep it PG-13 while I'm still here," Vikki commented, causing Randy and Lita to turn in the direction of the raven haired diva.

Living, breathing proof that the Women's Locker Room was not quite as empty as they hoped it would be.

Randy and Lita smiled before the Legend Killer got to his feet, and helped the red head do the same. The couple then shifted so that the red head's back was up against the Legend Killer's back as his strong arms wrapped around her waist securely. The pair turned in the direction of WWE Diva Victoria.

"Don't mind me. Go ahead. Continue whatever it was that you two were doing. Unless, you want to take advantage of this nearly empty locker room," Vikki suggested with a small smile playing on her lips and one of her eyebrow's cocked at the pair "Then I can leave and go find Christian cause I'm starting to feel a little left out."

"That's OK, Vik," Randy commented, half laughing at the raven haired diva's commented before turning to his girlfriend in his arms "I have to go."

"To the lions den?" Lita inquired as she turned around in Randy Orton's arms to gaze into his baby blue eyes.

"Babe, now how can it be the lion's den when the lion's right here," Randy commented with a cocky smirk.

"That's so sweet hun," Lita quickly retorted, a smile playing on her own lips "But I consider myself more of a tiger."

Randy rolled his eyes at the arrogance of her statement, yet shook his head as he knew she could play his game as well, if not better, than he himself.

"Well, my tigress," Randy commented, changing the subject as he placed a kiss on the red head's cheek "This lion has to go meet with his fellow lions."

"I'd hardly call them lions," Vikki interrupted, drawing Randy and Lita's attention once more as they found the raven haired diva sitting relaxed on one of the black leather couches in the room with a magazine open on her lap "I mean apart from the fact that Triple H has enough hair to make himself a mane, I consider them more vultures. Travel in flocks and just pick up the scraps."

Lita laughed out loud at her best friend's completely irrelevant statement, and Randy couldn't help but chuckle along with his girlfriend.

"Well, must be off," Randy changed the subject once again as he placed a small kiss on the red head's lips "I'll come and find you after my match."

The Legend Killer smiled at the red head once more before proceeding to the exit door out of the Women's Locker Room. However, Randy was stopped as he turned around to see Lita had a firm grasp of his left wrist. A small smile present on her flawless complexion.

"What?" Randy questioned as he cocked an eyebrow curiously at the red head.

Reaching forward and taking a hold of his black Evolution T-shirt, Lita smiled mischievously as she pulled the young man closer to her until their bodies were practically touching.

"Now you didn't really think you were just going to go without giving me a kiss goodbye, did you Randall?" Lita inquired cheekily.

"But I did kiss you," Randy stated matter-of-factly.

"You call that a kiss?" Lita inquired, before she pulled Randy even closer to her.

The pair connected once more at the lips as the kiss was reinstated. The Legend Killer's arms swiftly caught the red head around the waist to pull her closer while her hands around the back of his neck sought to do the same. His tongue gently stroked hers as the kiss deepened, both getting more and more into the kiss as the minute progressed. When the need to breath arose, Randy broke the kiss, his forehead resting against the red head's as he smiled at her.

"Now, I really have to go," Randy stated with a smile.

"You sure?" Lita questioned with innocent eyes as she brought her hands round to the Legend Killer's face to run her fingers lightly across his lips, still slightly wet from their last kiss.

"Absolutely," Randy stated as he distanced himself from the red head "Otherwise your temptation women is going to get me fired and in alot of trouble, even though I will be completely and utterly satisfied. Now I will see you later sweetheart."

And with that the Legend Killer opened the door to the outside corridor and waved a quick goodbye before practically running in the direction of the _Evolution _locker room.

Lita let a small giggle escape her as she ran her fingers lightly over her own lips, savouring the kiss she had just shared with the Legend Killer. Just the thought of him made her break out into a smile. Not even Matt had had that effect on her. That Randy Orton was truly something.

"I'm so glad to finally see you happy Li," Vikki commented as she moved towards the red head to embrace her.

"Don't worry, I'm loving this whole happiness thing too, Vikki," Lita commented with a small laugh as she embraced the raven haired diva back.

"I know you'll hate me for saying this," Vikki said throwing her hands up in the air "But you and Randy look so cute together. You're just perfect for each other."

Lita smiled as her best friend winced, preparing herself from a punch or at least a slap from the red head in response to the raven haired diva's comment. Lita simply half laughed as she folded her arms. Vikki cocked an eyebrow at her friend before placing her hands on her hips.

"No punching? No slapping? No shouting of profanities?" Vikki questioned in shock "Where's Lita and what have you done with her?"

Lita rolled her eyes and playfully punched Vikki lightly in the shoulder.

"I guess that Lita just needed a little love," Lita commented as she flopped onto the black leather couch in the middle of the room, Vikki following suite as she plopped herself next to the red head.

"You really love him, don't you?" Vikki spoke as she looked intently at the red headed diva.

Lita blushed a little before simply nodding.

"Yeah," Lita spoke "I do love him. He's just amazing and he makes me feel amazing."

"Is that only in the bedroom?" Vikki questioned cheekily, causing Lita to turn to face her with her mouth open.

"VIK!" Lita exclaimed in shock at Vikki's statement.

The raven haired diva simply laughed.

"No, but seriously I have to know, cause I, and all the divas backstage, am dying to know," Vikki said.

"Know about what?" Lita questioned, still a little shocked at what Vikki had previously said.

"How good is he in bed?" Vikki asked, eyes wide and full of curiosity.

"Yeah, I know that sounds bad," Vikki quickly added when she noticed Lita's jaw drop for the second time"But seriously as Christy put it, a man with that kind of physique has got to know how to pleasure a woman."

Lita laughed.

"I cannot believe you guys discuss my and Randy's sex life!" Lita stated in surprise.

"We don't!' Vikki exclaimed in defence, yet noticing Lita's eyebrow cocked in disbelief "OK, well not that much, but you can't tell me you never thought about how good Randy would be in the sack before you slept with him."

Lita shook her head.

"OK, fine," Vikki stated, throwing her hands up in defeat "We're just really really nosey and really really curious, so pretty please will you tell me and then I can tell the others!"

Lita paused to look at her friend once morebefore shaking her head, with a small smile etched on her face.

"You wanna know how good sex with Randy Orton is?" Lita clarified once more, looking curiously at her best friend.

Vikki nodded eagerly, causing Lita to chuckled before she spoke again.

"Well what exactly do you want to know?" Lita questioned, laughing at the notion that she was actually going through with this.

That she was actually going to explain how good her boyfriend was in bed. Sure she was only telling her best friend, but according to Vikki, the raven haired diva wasn't the only who was curious about Randy's talents in the bedroom. Lita was sure that Vikki would spread anything that came out of Lita's mouth like wildfire.

"How... good... is... the... sex!" Vikkipractically spelt out as she anxiously awaited the red head's response "I mean in comparison to the other guys you've had sex with."

Lita nibbled her bottom lip as she thought about it.

"Compared to the others..." Lita started, pausing to glance over at Vikki, a small smile on her face "Best I've ever had."

Vikki burst into a fit of giggles.

"Like seriously? Fully, best you've ever had?" the raven haired diva questioned excitedly "Like best you've ever had in your entire life?"

"Best I've ever had," Lita repeated, half laughing at Vikki's overly excited response "Like he sets a new bench mark in my books."

"Oh my god!" Vikki giggled again "Knows exactly what to do?"

Lita shook her head and laughed at her friend, not completely believing that she was actually having this conversation at all. Lita had never actually discussed her sex life to anyone. Maybe to Jeff a couple of times when it was just him and her on some weekends, but Jeff just wanted to know who the guy was (mainly so if he hurt he, Jeff could personally hunt him down) not how good he was at sex.

"Of course he knows what he's doing," Lita stated matter-of-factly "I mean, doesn't Christian?"

Vikki paused, looking slightly embarrassed and uncomfortable.

"Well...," Vikki started.

"No wait!" Lita exclaimed, covering her eyes with her hands "I actually don't want to know!"

"Anyway, so back to Randy," Vikki quickly said changing the direction of the conversation back to Lita and Randy's sex life "Does he make you feel like completely amazing?"  
Lita simply nodded as she smiled at the thought of what her and Randy had got up to this weekend.

"He's a man that certainly has a way with his hands," Lita simply commented.

"But is he all about himself?" Vikki quickly questioned again "I mean like, is he all about what you can do for him during sex rather than what he can do for you?"

Lita thought about Vikki's question for a moment before she honestly shook her head.

"Nope," Lita honestly replied.

"So, he's the opposite?" Vikki inquired, curious as the red head's answer wasn't the answer she was expecting "I mean, I always thought someone like Randy would be all about using a girl in the bedroom for all she's worth."

"Focussing on his needs rather than hers?" Lita added understanding what Vikki meant.

"Yeah," Vikki nodded in agreement with a smile "So, that's not Randy."

"Matt was like that," Lita stated "He was more focussed on me giving him what he wanted rather than wanting to know what I wanted. It was always sex when he wanted it, regardless of whether I felt like it or not. I got used to it though, and no doubt the sex was great. Just great though. Not amazing."

"Amazing is with Randy, right?" Vikki added, smiling at the red head.

Enjoying the moment. The moment where the red head seemed to be finally opening up for once about something so personal and so secretive as her personal life. Vikki had occasionally had a few deep and meaningfuls with the red head, but she often found it hard to get anywhere near the red head's mind and heart. It was nice for a change, to hear the red head talk about her and her life. It was nice to hear her open up.

"Right," Lita replied with a smile "Randy is amazing. Fine I'll admit it, he is amazing in bed. Happy?"

Vikki half laughed as she saw the red head blushing. The raven haired diva, swivelled around in her spot on the couch so she was sitting crossed legged and facing the red headed diva.

"So, tell me more," Vikki chirped "How so is Randy not like Matt in that sense?"

Lita bit her bottom lip as she glanced upwards to think. She would be lying if she didn't say that she was enjoying this conversation with Vikki because she knew that Vikki could be trusted. She knew that Vikki meant well and it felt good for once to be able to trust someone with something so personal. Something that the red head had always kept to herself. It was almost like high school all over again. The red head could always remember the sleep overs, popcorn and non-stop talking about boys into the early hours of the morning. Those were the good old days. The good old days where kissing a boy was a huge milestone. A time when sleeping with boys virtually didn't exist.

"Well c'mon," Vikki questioned again, snapping the red head out of her chain of thoughts.

"Fine," Lita stated as she smiled, opening her mouth to speak again when she was stopped by a sharp knock at the door.

"Come in!" Vikki exclaimed as she turned her head in the direction of the door to the Women's Locker Room.

A skinny stagehand cautiously opened the door and smiled at the pair seated on the black leather couch.

"Hello!" Vikki chirped, greeting the man.

Lita simply smiled before the man spoke.

"I've just been told to inform you two that RAW is just about to start and Victoria, your match is after 4th commercial just before Todd's interview with Evolution and just after the tag team match," the stagehand said.

"OK, thanks," Vikki called out, just before the door closed shut.

The raven haired diva quickly stood up from her seat on the couch and headed for her bag, turning to face the red headed diva as she retrieved a bottle of water from her pink gym bag.

"I have to go get ready for my match," Vikki simply stated as she headed for the door "But we are so finishing this conversation tonight. You staying in Randy's room?"

Lita nodded.

"I think so," she replied simply as she shoved her hands into the back pockets of her jeans "Should be the same hotel you're staying at."

Vikki opened the door as she sent a mischievous smile at the red head.

"I'll come and find you!" Vikki exclaimed as she pointed at the red headed diva "Don't think I'm letting you off that easy."

"Hey Vikki, wait up!" Lita called after the raven haired Diva just before Vikki slammed the door shut "I'll come and warm up with you and then I'll head over to see Eric about my maternity leave papers."

"OK," Vikki replied "Let's go."

_Meanwhile..._

"And here he is..." Dave Batista exclaimed as Randy Orton entered the Evolution locker roomafter having run around the entire backstage to find it, trying to avoid getting another lecture from Hunter about being on time.

"Yes?" Randy inquired as he chucked his bags to the floor and waved a hello to Dave and Ric Flair who were relaxing on the black leather couches in the room.

"Oh nothing," Ric shrugged "We were just wondering where you were that's all."

"Just around," Randy shrugged in response as he took a seat next to Dave.

"So, how was the weekend?" Dave inquired with a cocked eyebrow as he turned to face the Legend Killer.

Randy couldn't stop himself smiling though he tried to laugh it off.

"Yeah, good," Randy replied calmly and casually.

"Good my arse!" Dave exclaimed "I'm pretty sure that that is the biggest understatement since Christy Hemme's 'Hunter's nose isn't that big!' comment!"

Randy laughed at Dave's comparison before looking around the room to see Flair and Dave looking at him intently.

"OK, fine!" Randy exclaimed throwing his arms up in defeat "My weekend was fantastic! Brilliant! Amazing! Mind-blowing and everything else under the sun! Happy?"

"D'you know I hate you," Dave replied honestly "Because you probably weren't exaggerating as your weekend was probably that damn good!"

"Well, you spent the weekend with Lillian, didn't you?" Randy inquired in reply "Don't tell me you didn't have a good weekend too!"  
"It's the not the same!" Dave childishly stated "I mean sure Lillian's hot and she means alot to me and whatever, but I mean, Lita. Well, I mean. She's just..."

"OK, stop right there!" Randy said, gesturing with his hands that Dave stop where he had gotten to "If what you have to say next involves any reference to any part of Li's body then please don't say it!"

Dave shot him an eyebrow.

"Please, Dave," Randy said matter-of-factly "Sometimes you're a little too vocal about women and I just might have to take your head off if you say anything about Li."

"Aw," Dave shot back mockingly "Little Randall's protective of his hot little girlfriend."

Randy rolled his eyes at the Animal and opened his mouth to retort to that statement when he was interrupted.

"So, how is Lita?" Flair inquired for the opposite end of the room drawing both Dave and Randy's attention.

"She's good," Randy replied.

Even the thought of his red headed girlfriend bringing a smile to his face.

"So, how's she handling the pregnancy?" Ric asked curious and concerned about the red head.

"I think she's fine at the moment," Randy replied seriously "She started having cravings on the weekend, but that wasn't a big deal. Morning sickness started to kick in this morning, but other than that she's coping pretty well..."

And with Randy's last words, the Legend Killer's cell phone buzzed loudly on vibrate mode in his pocket.

"And that's probably her now," Dave commented with a smile.

"Well, let's see shall we," Randy replied as he reached into his pocket and retrieved his cell phone, checking the display message _One New Message From Bella _"Why, yes it is her."

Dave rolled his eyes at Flair as Randy flipped open the key pad and opened the message.

_They better not be eating you alive and not leaving anythin for me 2nite, lol. We might have a certain nosey raven haired diva drop us a visit 2nite coz apparently all the divas are dyin to know bout our sex life. Save me! Love u xox_

Randy smiled to himself as he read over the message before taking his time to reply to the message just to annoy the Animal sitting next to him that was being nosey enough to try and read the text message over Randy's shoulder. Randy finally snapped his cell phone shut, ignoring the smart remarks from Dave starting with "aww..".

"Hey, where's Hunter?" Randy questioned with curiosity looking around the room suddenly realising that the self-proclaimed leader of _Evolution _was not present.

And with that Hunter casually walked into the room, removing his sunglasses as he

"Where have you been?" Dave inquired, obviously not impressed that Hunter was already 1/2 an hour late.

"Just taking care of business," Hunter replied casually as he took a seat on the other end of the leather couch Ric Flair was seated at "So, what's on the agenda for tonight?"

_Later that night..._

Randy hurried backstage

"Randy!" a voice called from behind him.

The Legend Killer turned around to see Victoria running towards him in her ring attire. Randy stopped dead in his tracks to allow her to catch up to him. When she finally reached him she was out of breath.

"I've been looking for you everywhere!" Vikki exclaimed, Randy noticing the panic in her voice.

"Huh!" Randy asked in confusion "What's wrong!"  
"It's Li," Vikki managed through breaths.

Randy's eyes widened at the mention of the red head's name. He suddenly grew anxious and concerned. What had happened to her while he was having his match? Where was she?  
"What's happened!" Randy questioned, growing more concerned by the minute "Where the hell is she? What's wrong?"

Vikki swallowed hard as her breathing calmed down.

"She's gone off in an ambulance!" Vikki exclaimed "Apparently she was found in a closet close to Bischoff's office unconscious on the floor."

"WHAT!" Randy exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing "NO!"

Vikki nodded.

"Apparently she'd taken quite a blow to the head," Vikki stated, obviously also concerned for the red head "She was bleeding from her skull and everything..."

"WHERE IS SHE!" Randy exclaimed, interrupted Vikki.

A look of sheer shock and panic etched across his handsome features.

"The EMTs said at the nearest hospital somewhere North," Vikki said quickly pointing in the direction behind her.

With that, Randy Orton started running in the direction of the backstage locker rooms.

"RANDY! WAIT!" Vikki called after him again.

"WHAT!" Randy said agitated with worry as he impatiently awaited Vikki's reason for calling him back "I have to see her!"

"Take this," Vikki said handing Randy the cell phone she had held in her hand "It's hers. I found it in the corridor. The screens a little banged up but it still works. I'd go but I have a match after the next commercial."

Randy freely accepted the cell phone that was flipped open. Randy inspected the long crack down the side of the main screen. He noted the red love heart sticker stuck at the bottom of the keypad and knew that the phone did indeed belong to the red head. Finally paying attention to the screen display Randy read the message that was still open on the screen.

_Don't worry baby, there'll be plenty to go round 2nite, esp for you! As amazing as our sex life is, make sure you talk me up so all the divas know what they're missin out on! I'll come see you after my match! I love you xx_

Randy flipped the phone shut as he clenched the small device in his palm. His eyes closing as he realised that it was just when she received his message that she had got knocked out by some sorry son-of-a-bitch. It almost brought a tear to his eye. Had she even had time to read the message. Had she even had time to read that he loved her.

Randy suddenly snapped out of his thoughts, thanking Vikki with a simple nod before he started off in the direction of the Evolution locker room.

"Hey! Congratulations!" Dave exclaimed as Randy burst into the empty Evolution locker room.

Randy didn't acknowledge Dave as he hurriedly attempted to find his keys, while jumping into a pair of black sweat pants. Stumbling over his pants and his own two feet, the Legend Killer cursed loudly as he continued to search for his apparently lost keys.

"Hey, what's up with you?" Dave asked curiously as he cocked at eyebrow at the Legend Killer "What's the hurry?"

"Li's in hospital!" Randy exclaimed, still not turning to face Dave.

"WHAT!" Dave exclaimed in shock and surprise.

"Yeah," Randy said turning to face his best friend as he held his car keys firmly in his grasp "Some sorry son-of-a-bitch knocked her out and she's concussed in some hospital around here."

"Fuck!" Dave exclaimed in response.

Randy simply nodded before he threw on a sweatshirt and headed for the door. It wasn't until he was half way to the parking lot that he realised that Dave Batista was hot on his heels as the two young men jogged their way to Randy's rental.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked the Animal as they made their way outside to the parking lot.

"With you to stop you doing something stupid," Dave said seriously "Because god knows you won't be thinking about anything except Lita."

Randy didn't fully understand what Dave meant but decided there wasn't enough time to argue about it. The two men finally found their way to Randy's rental and Randy's eyes narrowed at his best friend when Dave opened the driver's door to let himself into the vehicle. Noticing the confused look on Randy's face, Dave almost smiled.

"With you driving, it'll take us even longer to get there because the cop's will stop you for going over the speed limit," Dave commented, slamming his door shut.

Randy didn't argue. He simply nodded and quickly ran over to the passenger's side of the car and got in. The Legend Killer quickly fastening his seat belt as the two men pulled out of the parking lot.

_At the hospital..._

Randy didn't even wait for the car to come to a complete stop in the empty parking space Dave had finally found as the two men arrived at the local hospital that Vikki had said Lita was at. The Legend Killer had heard Dave called out a "wait up" behind him, but his mind was solely focussed on finding his red headed girlfriend and nothing was going to hold him up any longer. The 24 year old wrestler ran briskly up the main stairs to the entrance of the hospital, almost tripping over the uneven pavement at the top of the stairs as he practically stumbled through the electronic doors.

Looking frantically to his right and left, Dave was able to catch up to the Legend Killer before the two found the sign that read _Emergency Ward. _Randy practically bolted off in the direction of the sign with Dave hot on his heels. The receptionist calling after them that there was no running in the hospital. Neither man was really listening though.

Randy led the way down the empty corridor, almost knocking a small male doctor over as he turned down the next corridor. Still following the prompts of where the Emergency Ward for this hospital was. The Legend Killer breathed a sign of relief when he run straight into what looked like a waiting room filled with white plastic chairs. The words _Emergency Ward _printed in big, black bold letters on the milk white wall facing him. Allowing for Dave to catch up, Randy quickly made his way over to the reception. The impeccably clean glass window showing a very tidy and organised office with a middle aged woman sitting behind the main desk. Her bright orange hair was pulled back tightly into a neat bun at the back of her head and her reading glasses were perched low on her nose as she looked to be engrossed in whatever it was she was reading that was sitting on the desk infront of her.

Obliviously to Randy and Dave's presence, Dave coughed to grab the women's attention.

"Excuse me?" Randy asked causing the woman to look up at the two men in slight startle.

She forced a smile, obviously not very pleased about being interrupted.

"How can I help you gentlemen?" she said dryly.

"We're here to see Miss Amy Dumas," Randy quickly blurted out "We were told she just got admitted about an hour ago."

The woman sighed. Obviously unimpressed and not making any attempt to hide the fact. She turned slowly to her computer and starting typing away at the keyboard as Randy nervously and anxiously fidgeted, unable to keep completely still. The receptionist seemed to be taking her time and Randy was about to lose it when he felt a large hand on his shoulder try to calm him down. Randy looked at Dave and took a deep breath as the receptionist finally turned around to face them.

"Yes, Miss Dumas was brought here earlier tonight with severe head injuries," The receptionist said, no emotion whatsoever in her voice "She's been tended to by doctors and is merely resting in the emergency ward at present. She's got a concussion at the moment, but the doctor's have said she should be up later on tonight."

"So, can I see her?" Randy quickly replied.

"And who are you in relation to Miss Dumas?" The receptionist inquired at Randy Orton firstly.

"I'm her boyfriend," Randy replied immediately "Now can I please see her!"

Randy was losing his patience slightly. Batista having to place a hand on his shoulder again to try and calm him down.

"I'm sorry, sir," the receptionist replied with a confused look on her face "But Miss Dumas' boyfriend is currently at her bed side. He came with her when she was admitted and he is with her now."

"WHAT!" Randy exclaimed in disbelief "THAT'S BULLSHIT! I'M HER BOYFRIEND! THAT IS MY GIRLFRIEND IN THERE AND I BLOODY WELL WANT TO SEE IF SHE'S ALRIGHT!"

"I'm sorry sir, but I can't help you," the receptionist replied calmly, not taking her eyes off the Legend Killer "Could I have your name please, sir?"

"Randy Orton," Randy replied, trying to calm himself down.

The receptionist picked up her phone and dialed an in-line number.

_"I have a Mr Randy Orton here that says he is Miss Amy Dumas boyfriend and that he would like to see her right now," the receptionist spoke into the phone "No, he's here with a male friend."_

"Dave Batista," Dave added, causing the receptionist to turn her attention to the Animal before completely ignoring him and returning to her conversation.

_"Yes, certainly," she replied back to the other voice on the other line "If you wouldn't mind, yes, please bring security."_

"What?" Randy asked in curiosity and fury as the receptionist put down the receiver.

"I'm afraid I've just been informed that you are not allowed to see Miss Dumas as it would be in her best interest," the receptionist spoke.

"Best interests?" Batista inquired, confused.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!" Randy shouted through the panel of glass separating him and the receptionist "I HAVE A RIGHT TO SEE HER!"  
"Sir, I'm afraid that is not the case," the receptionist spoke calmly, showing little to no emotion "I have been informed of your violent tendencies and the doctors and Miss Dumas' boyfriend have decided that it would be in Miss Dumas best interests that you not see her, so I am going to have to ask you to leave as you are disturbing the peace here."  
"Who's her boyfriend then?" Batista inquired.

The puzzle wasn't fitting altogether that well to him, as he could only assume it didn't for Randy either.

"A Mr Matt Hardy," the receptionist replied as she glanced down at the form on her desk "He accompanied Miss Dumas to the hospital in the Ambulance."

"SON OF A BITCH!" Randy exclaimed, clenching his fist and readying himself to smash the glass infront of him.

"Sir, please step away from the glass," the receptionist ordered, not seeing the least bit intimidated by the muscular wrestlers standing before her.

"I AM NOT FUCKING GOING ANYWHERE UNTIL I SEE MY GIRLFRIEND!" Randy shouted back at the reception.

"C'mon man," Batista said, trying to restrain his friend "Just calm down."

"CALM DOWN!" Randy exclaimed, looking at Batista in disbelief "That stupid son-of-a-bitch Hardy is not letting me see my girlfriend because he claims that she's his girlfriend, and you're asking me to CALM DOWN!"

"Sir," the receptionist spoke again, drawing back the Legend Killer's attention "I'm going to have to ask you to leave."

Randy was about to tell the receptionist off again when Dave tapped him on the shoulder.

"WHAT!" Randy exclaimed furiously as he turned around to face Dave.

Upon turning around, Randy found out that it actually wasn't Dave who had tapped him on the shoulder. Two security guards, about the size of Dave were standing behind Randy and Dave with their arms folded across their chest trying to give an impression on authority even though they weren't much bigger than the Legend Killer himself.

"Sir, we're going to have to ask you to leave the building again," one security guard said to Randy, the light from the overhead fluorescent lights bouncing off his shiny bald head "Or we will be using force."

Randy gritted his teeth as he clenched his fists at his sides. He was trying to control himself from lunging forward and punching one of the security guards smack on the mouth.

"Just let it go, Orton," Dave said quietly to Randy as he noticed the young man was having a hard time accepting the fact that he wouldn't be allowed to see his girlfriend tonight "I know this is hard. This bites and you and me both know that, but if you hit one of these guys you're going to be spending a night downtown in the local prison and Bischoff, not to mention Vince, is going to go off his brain at you."

Randy took a deep breath. The Legend Killer remained silent.

"You'll see her tomorrow or the next day or something," Dave added "Just not tonight. Just let it go for now Orton."

Randy sighed before he suddenly threw his hands in the air in defeat.

"This is fucking stupid!" He exclaimed as he stormed off the direction him and Dave had entered the hospital "FUCKING STUPID! EVERYONE IN THIS PLACE IS FUCKING STUPID!"

And with that the Legend Killer disappeared down the hospital corridor in search of the exit out of this hospital. Dave sighed as he followed knowing that he would be driving them out of here.

_Meanwhile..._

"It's me, baby," Matt said stroking her forehead as he looking into her bright hazel eyes that were darting everywhere in the room "It's me, Matt."

"Matt?" the red head inquired in confusion.

Matt nodded as she smiled at the red head.

"Yeah, baby, it's me," Matt repeated "Matt Hardy."

Blinking her eyes against the bright fluorescent light above her bed the red head looking into the eyes of Matt Hardy in confusion.

"Do, I know you?" Lita asked.

**A/N: Sorry it's taken so long for the update, but I've been in the middle of a huge week of exams which finish this week, so I've had time this weekend to finish this chapter! I know, I know. Every time things seem to be smooth sailing for Randy and Lita, they encounter the metaphorical iceberg, just like the Titanic, lol. It seems these two just can't seem to catch a break. So, Lita doesn't know who Matt is? What on Earth could that mean? Well if you haven't figured it out already, then stay tuned for the next chapter when all will be revealed on Lita's condition: Chapter 30 - Who Am I?. I was looking back over this story and I couldn't believe how far I've actually come with it and how many people have continued to tune in and review each chapter! I mean, 29 chapters and 340 reviews! That's huge! Thanks so much to everyone! I can't explain how grateful I am for all your support! READ AND REVIEW! Until next time, god bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	31. Who Am I?

**Chapter 30 - Who Am I?**

"Of course, you know me baby," Matt said comforting the red head as his hand stroked the side of her face "It's Matt."

Lita's hazel eyes started to look frantically around the room before settling on Matt Hardy again, almost as if studying his features closely. Almost as if she had never seen him before. The red head suddenly started to panic as the door to her hospital room swung open and a short fat nurse strolled into the room.

"Why am I in hospital?" Lita said in panic as her eyes darted in all directions "What's wrong with me? Am I sick? Why am I in the hospital? Who the hell are you? Who the hell am I?"

"Baby please calm down," Matt said trying to reason with the red head as his hand reached to brush the stray red head's that were partially shielding her face. Lita looked at Matt once more before she brushed his hand away.

"I don't know you," Lita continued, still in a state of panic as her hands started to shake as she raked them through her long scarlet locks "I don't even know who I am. Who am I? Who... OW!"

Lita's hand suddenly found the bandage at the back of her head as her hands had run over the white fabric. The red head winced as her touch that proved that part of her scull was still fairly fragile.

"What the hell happened to me?" Lita asked, in curiosity and worry as she looked at Matt Hardy for some sort of answers.

"Nurse!" Matt suddenly exclaimed at the short fat woman who was changing the sheets of the empty hospital bed next to Lita's, grabbing her attention immediately "Can you please get me a doctor for her quickly!"

The nurse looked at Lita and immediately noticed the state of panic in the red head's hazel eyes and the bandage wrapped heavily around the back of the young woman's head. The nurse quickly nodded before she hurried out of the room. It wasn't too long before the nurse returned, following behind an old doctor who was balding and whose glasses were settled at the bottom of his nose.

"It's going to be OK, baby," Matt reassured the red head before he stood up from his chair beside the red head's bed.

"Good morning I'm Dr Tenneson," The doctor said addressing Matt Hardy and Lita, who was currently still in a state of panic.

"Who am I?" Lita asked the doctor in panic "You're a doctor. You should know who I am right?"

Dr Tenneson approached the red head's bed as he made his way over to occupy the seat that Matt Hardy had been sitting in. Taking out a pocket flashlight, Dr Tennesoninspected the red head's eyes, ears and throat while also paying some attention to the bandage around Lita's head. The doctor then turned around to face Matt Hardy.

"You're her boyfriend I'm presuming?" Dr Tenneson asked.

Matt Hardy simply nodded.

"Well, then I'm going to have to inform you that your girlfriend has amnesia," the doctor replied, causing Matt Hardy's eyes to widen in shock "We were afraid this might happen due to the servere trauma she'dsuffered to the back of her head which has obviously done some minor damage to some parts of her brain, resulting in the amnesia."

"Amnesia?"The red head asked again, causing Dr Tenneson and Matt Hardy to turn around and face her, almost looking slightly in shock.

"Yes," the doctor nodded "We're not sure how long it will last but it will probably be for a minimum of a couple of months."

"A couple of months?" Matt Hardy inquired in shock at the severity of the red head's amnesia.

"She's actually very lucky," the doctor said smiling at Matt Hardy "When she was brought it, the severity of the trauma to her head would have proposed she would have been in a coma. Amnesia is a sign that only a small portion of her brain was affected."

"So that's why I can't remember anything?" Lita asked, piecing the puzzle together, and kind of understanding now why she couldn't even remember her own name.

"Yes," Dr Tenneson replied as he turned to face the red head, lying in the hospital bed next to him "You're full memory will eventually come back, but that probably won't be for a few months now."

"So, I won't be able to remember anything for months?" Lita inquired

"You'll find that little things will trigger back small memories," Dr Tenneson, explained to the red head "Especially photographs of some sort. With cases of amnesia, I've found that photographs are usually the best at conjuring up a memory of a person that you may not remember. Little symbols, like jewellery of something that might have been given to you by a loved one, might also conjure up some sort of memory. Everything will eventually come back to you."

The red head looked intently at the doctor as she took in all the information she was now hearing about her condition. _Amnesia? _She would have never thought in a million years that she would have amnesia. _But how?_

"Wait," Lita said as the doctor proceeded to stand up "Why do I have amnesia in the first place?"

The doctor looked at the red head before his eyes shifted to the Hardy brother standing behind him. Matt stepped forward and took one of Lita's hands in his.

"I'll start right from the beginning," Matt began as he took a seat on the edge of Lita's bed "Because you'll probably need to hear the whole story in order to understand why you're here."

Lita nodded in agreement.

"OK," Lita said, urging Matt to continued.

Matt took a deep breath.

"Your name is Amy Dumas," Matt started "You're 26 years old and you were born in Fort Launderdale, Florida."

Lita paused for a minute before she nodded. Processing the information as Matt Hardy spoke.

"And you see, you work as a professional wrestler," Matt continued.

"A wrestler?" Lita inquired, sounding very confused by the oddness of such an occupation.

Matt continued on to describe how Lita had a strong passion for wrestling which led her to start her career in Mexico. Rey Mysterio Jnr was her wrestling inspiration. Paul Heyman had got her into professional wrestling with ECW and then she'd made it into the alongside Matt and his brother Jeff. She'd adopted the stage name of "Lita". All the meanwhile, Lita looked intently at Matt Hardy as she pieced together the story of her life one part at a time, starting with the wrestling side, which seemed to be a very big part of her life. Upon, finishing his story, the doctor and Matt Hardy looked intently at the red head as she nodded her head, internally processing the information about her life.

She couldn't explain the feeling of amnesia. Not being able to remember a single thing about your life. Not being able to remember a single person in her life. Lita couldn't describe how lost she felt. Nothing seemed familiar. Everything seemed new and foreign to her, even though it wouldn't in her usual frame of mind. As she lay there in her clean white hospital bed, the red head forced her mind to remember every single detail that had come out of Matt Hardy's life. She was determined to do as the doctor has told her. She was determined to rely on symbols and little things of her past to trigger back her full memory. Something that seemed like an impossible task at present. Why would anyone want to hit her over the back of the head with a sledgehammer? What kind of person did that?

Snapping out of her thoughts and letting her eyes fall upon the doctor and her boyfriend before she, the red head smiled.

"So, I'm Lita?" she asked, smiling as she said it.

Matt smiled back at the red head as he nodded.

"Yeah," he said "Really your only known as 'Lita' in a wrestling ring and on TV, but everybody calls you 'Lita" outside of the ring."

Lita noddedas she leant further back into the hospital bed she was lying in.

"I think I like it," Lita said smiling "Lita."

Matt looked at the red head and thanked his lucky stars that she was OK. After everything that had happened last night. According to what the doctors had told him, his 'girlfriend' was lucky to even be conscious at this point. She should have been in a coma. She could have even been...

"So, when will she be out of hospital?" Matt quickly spoke, as if interrupting himself and his thoughts.

He shuddered at the thought itself. Dr Tenneson turned to face the dark haired Hardy.

"It looks like she'd perfectly fine, apart from the back of her head, which will probably need some time to heal because there's a pretty large bump, which will no doubt bruise," Dr Tenneson explained "But I think it'd be safer to run some tests on her first to make sure that everything's OK. She should be free to leave in a couple of days, but that depends on what the tests show. Until then you're welcome to stay in the hospital with her, if you'd prefer. I'd sure we should be able to organise some suitable accommodation for you."

"That would be great thank you doctor," Matt said smiling as he extended his hand to the doctor.

"You're very welcome," the doctor said as he shook the Hardy brother's hand "And may I say you're a very lucky man. She seems like a very lovely girl."

"She is," Matt said as his eyes drifted back to the red head "She really is."

"Well, then I'll leave you two alone, as I'm sure you need to talk," Dr Tenneson said as he started to head for the door, showing himself out of the red head's room "I'll be back in about 1/2 an hour to get some particulars from you and Miss Dumas, if that's alright with you two."

"Thank you doctor," Lita called out after the doctor as Dr Tenneson finally left the room, closing the door shut behind him.

"So, boyfriend," Lita said with a smile as she turned to face Matt Hardy "You're really my boyfriend?"

Matt simply nodded, forcing himself to smile back at the red head as he resumed his seat beside her bed. He couldn't help but acknowledge the pang of guilt he felt in the pit of his stomach.

He knew that this wrong. He knew that he shouldn't do this. He shouldn't take advantage of Lita's fragile state. He shouldn't lead her to believe a lie. A fairy tale, that he wanted so bad to be true. When he and Lita were back together again. All he knew right now was that he loved this. He loved Lita with all his heart. She was the only girl he'd ever loved. And he was willing to do absolutely anything in the world to be with her. Anything to make her his.

He hadn't counted on the red head getting amnesia from the blow to the back of the head. In fact, he hadn't even considered the possibility that it could happen to the red head. Even with the considerably hard blow to the back of the head and the expectancy of the red head when she'd received the blow. Though, Matt could hardly complain. This would only make the plan that little bit more hole proof. It had only been planned that after being admitted to hospital, Lita would wake up to find him by her side, not Randy Orton, and then Matt could easily claim that it was him that loved her, not Randy, especially seeing as he wouldn't be there with her when she woke up. The Hardy brother knew that the plan was incredibly underestimating the red head's intelligence and the red head's obvious love and trust for the Legend Killer, but Matt saw it as the only way. The only way that the red head would ever be his again. This was the only way, and yet it now seemed that this only way seemed like the best way after all.

_FLASHBACK!_

_He felt sick to his stomach as he heard the loud thump outside his locker room. That was the signal and Matt Hardy took a deep breath as he headed for the door to his locker room. He couldn't believe it had actually come to this. He couldn't believe the lengths he was going to to make the red head realise that him and her were meant to be together. This was wrong. This was sick. This was even illegal, but somehow he had been driven to these lengths. _

_He couldn't explain the anger he had felt inside him when he'd heard Randy Orton's voice as the Legend Killer answered Lita's home phone. It made his blood boil to even think about what the two had been up to. It made him boil over when he thought about the fact that Randy and Lita were possibly playing happy families, sitting infront of the TV, laughing and smiling, discussing names for their baby that Lita was currently carrying. It broke his heart to think that that should be him. It should have been him with Lita spending the weekend alone in Sanford. It should have been him that the red head was in love with. It should have been his baby that the red head was carrying. Ever since he and Lita had finally gotten together, that had been his dream. His dream had been to be with the red head forever and start the family he'd desperately wanted with her. However, that wasn't the case. That dream was shattered along with the rest of the dreams he'd had of the future that involved the beautiful red head. There was only one reason why. That reason was Randy Orton. Ever since Randy Orton had come into the picture Lita had become a different person. She'd become a lie, a cheater and a betrayer. She'd lied all about her relationship with Orton, not just to Matt but even to her best friend, Stacy Keibler. She'd cheated on him with Orton, god knows how many times when they'd gotten back together. She betrayed Matt when she told him she didn't love him anymore and she betrayed Stacy when she stole the man that Stacy loved. Lita had become like this because of Randy Orton._

_Matt Hardy finally built up the courage to open the door to his locker room and step out into the empty corridor. His eyes immediately fell on the motionless red head lying face down on the concrete floor before him. The pang of guilt hit him like a tonne of bricks and the urge to just throw up almost overcame him. _

_"You know what to do," a voice suddenly came from behind Matt causing him to jump a little and immediately turn around to face the owner of the voice._

_Matt looked blankly at the person standing behind him and simply nodded._

_"Good," the voice said emotionlessly "So get it done."_

_And with that, the person walked away, leaving Matt Hardy with an unconscious Lita with blood pouring out of the back of her head. _

_Matt closed his eyes as he cautiously and slowly crouched down on the ground to flip the red head onto her back. She looked so beautiful and innocent. Her face was pure perfection and the expression she wore didn't at all tell that she'd just been rendered unconscious by a steel sledgehammer blow to the back of the head. The Hardy brother's eyes soon fell upon the cell phone in the red head's loose grip, which seemed to be the only item with her. Looking to his right and left, Matt finally took the red head's cell phone and noticed that it was flipped open and a message was still open on the screen. _

_" Don't worry baby, there'll be plenty to go round 2nite, esp for you! As amazing as our sex life is, make sure you talk me up so all the divas know what they're missin out on! I'll come see you after my match! I love you xx "_

_Matt closed his eyes as he squeezed the cell phone tight in his hand. He looked at the message once more and his eyes read the very top of the message 'Randy Baby', confirming his speculation that the message was from the Legend Killer himself. Who the fuck did he think he was calling Lita 'baby'? Who the fuck did he think he was labelling himself 'Randy Baby' in the red head's phone book, as it obviously wasn't the red who had done it? WHO THE FUCK DID HE THINK HE FUCKING WAS!_

_"ARRRGGG!" Matt Hardy screamed as he threw the cell phone quick and hard against the wall, watching the same device hit the floor._

_He hadn't thrown it hard enough for the cell to smash into pieces but it had been hard enough that the main screen of the cell was cracked down the centre. The keypad probably not in good working condition. _

_"SOMEBODY HELP ME!" Matt suddenly screamed out "HELP! PLEASE SOMEBODY HELP!"_

_It was not long before the Hardy brother and the unconscious red head were found by some backstage crew and EMTs. Even a referee had come to see what the commotion was about. An ambulance was quickly called and the Hardy brother insisted that he accompany the red head to the nearest hospital, claiming he was her boyfriend. The news of Randy and Lita's relationship so new and unheard of that no crew member, nor EMT, questioned the Hardy brother's statement. Without question, Matt Hardy was loaded onto the ambulance with his 'girlfriend'._

_END FLASHBACK!_

"Matt?" the red head called out to the Hardy brother, snapping him out of his thoughts, as she looked around his house "This all yours? You have any house mates, or something?"

Matt dropped the red head's luggage, transported from the arena to the hospital shortly after Lita had arrived Monday night, in the living room as he slammed the front door shut. The Hardy brother found the red head in the kitchen looking at everything as if it were new. A look of curiosity and amazement etched across her face.

"Nope," Matt replied as he headed for the fridge to get himself a drink "I live all by myself."

The red head nodded as she ran her fingers across the spotless clean kitchen bench before she looked at Matt once more.

"This is a really nice house," Lita commented with a smile "Must be pretty expensive. How do you afford it?"

"I've got a good job," Matt replied casually, smiling back at the red head as he opened a can of beer "You want something to drink?"

The red head simply shook her head as she headed out of the kitchen, Matt following behind her.

Matt took another swig of beer as he watched the red head head for her black duffle bag. As soon as she opened the side zipper she started rummaging around, as if looking for something she had lost.

"What are you looking for baby?" Matt inquired as he curiously looked at the red head who's back was facing him.

"Just my lip gloss," Lita replied, not taking her eyes off the duffle bag and continuing to search "I saw it in my bag before and I just..."

The red head stopped mid-sentence. Her rummaging had ceased and she was completely still, yet her head had not come up from the duffle bag. Lita had fallen completely silent. Matt narrowed his eyes in confusion at the red head's actions. He started to approach her, trying not to make much of a sound of his shoes on the wooden floor.

"What's wrong baby?" Matt asked as he finally reached the red head.

He stood behind her as he looked down at her. Her eyes solely focussed on the bag infront of her.

"Randy," the red head almost whispered, causing Matt's eyes to widen in shock.

_She remembers him. She can't. This isn't possible._

"What are you talking about baby?" Matt asked, trying to lighten his tone as he bent down beside his 'girlfriend'.

"Randy," Lita repeated as she pulled something out of her bag and handed it to the curious Hardy.

Matt had to try and control his anger as he looked at the photograph Lita had placed gently in his hands.

The photo was outlined perfectly in a shiny gold frame that all rays of light in the room were bouncing off. Matt gritted his teeth as he looked more closely at the photograph in the frame. It was only a recent photo, probably only taken the previous weekend as the red head's baby bump now was about the size of the one in the photo. Not quite large enough to scream "I'm pregnant" but noticeable enough, especially on the red head's usually slender and toned torso and abs. It was a photo of Lita and Randy taken in Lita's backyard, as Matt remembered it.The blurred tabletop at the bottom of the photo telling it was obviously a self-timer job. The Legend Killer was standing behind the red head, with her small frame pressed closely against his. His head was resting, what looked to be, comfortably on her shoulder and his arms were wrapped surely around the red head's waist. Her arms wrapped themselves around his. They were wearing matching smiles, the red head looking more beautiful than ever. Her big, bright hazel eyes sparkling in the sunlight. Her pregnancy glow clearly radiating. Matt sighed as he repeatedly looked at how happy the red head looked, especially in the arms of the Legend Killer.

"I remember his name!" Lita exclaimed excitedly, snapping Matt Hardy out of his thoughts.

Matt looked at the red head and found her to be smiling broadly, now sitting on the wooden floor of his living room.

"His name is Randy, isn't it?" Lita asked, suddenly unsure of whether she could trust her memory, as she pointed to the Legend Killer in the photo frame.

Matt nodded.

"Yes," he simply replied as he also took a seat on the floor "That's Randy Orton."

"Well, at least I can remember something, huh?" Lita joked with a smile planted across her face.

Matt forced a smile back as he looked the red head right in her pretty hazel eyes.

"So, how do I know Randy?" Lita inquired "I mean we look pretty close in that photoso did we like date or something? I mean he is pretty hot!"

And with that last statement Lita's eyes were drawn back to the photo, where she was no doubt checking out Randy Orton who was conveniently not wearing a shirt in the photo.

"And he looks pretty fit too," Lita commenting, obviously sounding impressed by the hints of the Legend Killer's six pack that could partially be seen even though the red head was standing infront of him.

"He's an ex-boyfriend of yours," Matt quickly said, not realising what he was saying until it came out of his mouth.

Lita's eyes shot back to the Hardy brother.

"Really?" she asked curiously.

_This has to be done. _

"Yeah," Matt replied as he looked at the photo frame again "You two went out for almost a year or something like that."

"Wow," Lita stated, not quite believing what she was hearing "Was it serious?"

"I guess you could say that," Matt replied casually "But I don't think you two were ever in love. Well, at least I don't think you were ever in love with him."

"Oh," Lita replied, nodding as she processed all the information Matt was feeding her.

All the lies that he was feeding her, just so he could feed his own fairy tale.

"But you eventually broke up," Matt continued, causing Lita to look at him in surprise "And then we started dating."

"So, why did we break up?" Lita quickly asked, still focussing on the topic of her and Randy "I mean did it just like fall apart or did something happen or what?"

A smile actually touched the lips of Matt Hardy as he looked at the red head. _This is my chance. This is my perfect opportunity._

"He cheated on you," Matt said.

"What?" Lita asked in surprise, she looked almost crushed at the thought that Randy could cheat on her "But didn't he love me?"

"He did love you. He was quite the loving boyfriend actually," Matt continued "But it seemed who weren't quite the only one he was loving."

"Who'd he cheat on me with?" Lita asked quietly.

Matt almost felt guilty as he heard the sadness in the red head's tone. She was obviously believing every word out of his mouth as she obviously sounded extremely crushed by what she was hearing.

"Your best friend," Matt replied, pretending to sympathise with the red head.

"What?" Lita asked in shock, her hazel eyes widening.

"He cheated on you with your best friend, Stacy Keibler," Matt repeated "They'd dated in the past, but he obviously realised that he still had feelings for her, so he acted on those feelings and slept with Stacy, even though he was with you at the time."

"He slept with her?" Lita asked.

Matt simply nodded. He watched Lita intently for her reaction which, much like the others, was of shock and surprise.

"How could he be so cruel?" Lita inquired again, still not quite believing what she was believing "Why would someone do something so horrible as to cheat on someone with someone else?"

Matt took a deep breath as he looked Lita straight in her innocent hazel eyes. The same eyes that looked as though they were going to spill tears any second now. He'd cheated on her only once when they were together and he found that to be the biggest mistake he had ever made. Truth be told, Trish Stratus was hardly worth it. He'd cheated on her with her then best friend and caused a rivalry that had been going on for what seemed like years now. He remembered clearly the look of a heartbroken Lita when he finally worked up the courage to tell her about how he'd cheated on her with Trish. A look of sorrow beyond anything and a look of betrayal. It was the same look that he saw in her hazel eyes now. She looked broken. Almost unable to comprehend how someone could do such as thing as to cheat on someone else.

He had to snap himself out of those thoughts. If he wanted the red head, then this way and now seemed like the only way he would ever get her. Matt quickly pulled the red head towards him in a strong and warm embrace. She finally spilt a tear as he felt it through the thin material of his shirt.

"Why would anyone do something like that?" Lita spoke, keeping her tears at bay as she embraced the Hardy brother again.

"I don't know Li," Matt replied as he held her tighter "But people like that aren't worth it. You deserve better than that Li. You deserve better."

The red head nodded as she rested comfortably against the chest of her 'boyfriend'.

"You'd never cheat on me, would you Matt?" She asked softly, the vulnerability clear in her voice.

"No," Matt replied quickly shaking his head "Because I love you Li."

Lita nodded once more.

"And I love you too," Lita replied.

Matt Hardy sat up in bed for what felt like the 100th time in the last hour. His eyes were wide open and sleep just didn't seem to be coming to him tonight, as it hadn't been for the past 4 nights or so. The reason being the innocent red head lying peacefully next to him. Completely indulged in her sleep. The Hardy brother ran a hand through his thin dark hair as he sighed. His mind was racing a million miles a minute and every single thread of thought lead back to Lita.

Matt looked to his right as his eyes settled on the red head curled up on her side. Her chest rising slowly and rhythmically with each breath she took. She truly was the most beautiful thing Matt had ever laid eyes on. Not a single flaw in her complexion. Not a single thing out of place. Even without the make-up on and even though her wild red hair had yet to be tamed that night with a hairbrush, Lita still managed to look exceptionally beautiful. A vision of complete beauty and innocence as she lay fast asleep, unaware of Matt's eyes studying her closely.

Who was he kidding? He didn't deserve her. He didn't deserve to have her in his life, yet he wanted her. He was selfish and he could clearly admit that because that was the only excuse behind his actions. He was selfish for wanting her to himself. He was selfish for denying her what she really wanted, and as much as he hated to admit it, it was Orton that she really wanted. She wanted Randy Orton and he wanted her. He loved her more than Matt, or anyone else, had even thought the Legend Killer was capable of loving anyone, and she loved him back equally as much. She had only proved that when she had uttered his name upon seeing that photograph of them together. That wasn't the way it was meant to be. He should have been the one she remembered, not Orton.

The Hardy brother sighed in frustration as he glanced over at the bedside clock next to his bed. _12:01am. _

"Great!" Matt muttered under his breath to himself.

It was far too early to be doing anything, yet he was pretty sure that he wasn't going to get another wink of sleep.

Glancing at his cell phone flipped open, next to the bedside clock, the Hardy brother glanced over at the sleeping red head once more as she shifted in hersleep. He then slowly reached for the phone and slowly scrolled through his list of contacts until he found the one he'd wanted. Matt let out a breath he hadn't even known he was holding until then, and then he pressed the call button. Pressing the phone to his ear, he heard the commence of the dialing tone as he waited for the person on the other line to pick up. He wasn't sure what was possessing him to do this, but this seemed like the only good option right now. There was only really one person that could possibly put his mind at rest right now. Matt continued to listen to the dialing tone for what seemed like seconds rolling into minutes, and just as he was about to give up and flip his phone shut, the dialing tone ceased.

The Hardy brother narrowed his eyes as he listened carefully to what he could hear in the background. He could hear a series of male voices, yet the loud music in the background was making it hard for Matt to actually clearly hear what those voices were saying. He could hear what sounded like arguing and then he could finally make out what one voice was saying as the person seemed to be holding the cell phone closer to their mouth to speak now.

"_Fine I'll answer it!" The voice exclaimed, reeking of annoyance and sarcasm "Keep your panties on!"_

The person seemed to be talking to someone in the background they sounded to be having an argument with, before they started speaking directly into the phone and directly to Matt Hardy.

_"Hunter's phone," The voice said sarcastically, obviously not sounding very happy in having to answer someone else's phone "Randy Orton speaking."_

**A/N: And there you have it! I'm so sorry this has taken me so long to update because as usual I have been busy. Just thought I'd leave here with a cliffhanger (as usual) and I'm actually leaving this chapter in a very interesting place, which I only decided to do just as I got to the last few paragraphs of writing it. I thought it might make the next chapter (Chapter 31 - Switched Roles) much more interesting. Anyway, so please read and review and big thanks go out to all those who reviewed the last chapter and who have been staying with me through the story so far - I hope you're enjoying it, because I'm really enjoying writing it! And my Lita muses are going crazy at the moment because I've become addicted to reading all the lita fanfics (with mainly Randy and John Cena pairings) at http/community. (THE STORIES THERE ARE AWESOME AND ARE ALWAYS UPDATED!) **

**So, let me end here with a little poll just to be different for once, lol. OK, so what do you want to happen at the beginning of the next chapter?**

**a) Matt to tell Randy who he is and to say that he's very much enjoying Randy's girlfriend. Randy gets really mad and threatens Matt Hardy... bla bla bla**

**b) Matt drops the phone in shock and eventually Randy hangs up and goes back to his late night clubbing with Evolution where he is really miserable about not being with Lita... bla bla bla**

**c) Matt quickly asks to speak to Hunter and so Randy happily interrupts Hunter, who is currently occupied with some female attention, and Matt speaks to Hunter and says he doesn't think that he can keep going with the plan.. bla bla bla**

**d) Something else... lol... explain...**

**Anyway, READ AND REVIEW! God bless and enjoy reading! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	32. Switched Roles

**Chapter 32 - Switched Roles**

_"Hello?" Randy Orton repeated himself into the receiver after getting no response from the person on the other end "Hunter's phone. Randy Orton speaking."_

Matt Hardy was still speechless. He had not expected in a million years to be speaking to Randy Orton when he made this call. Randy was the last person that Matt wanted to speak to right now.

"_Hello?" Randy repeated once again, the frustration evident in his voice as he was getting no response from the person calling._

"_Uh, yeah," Matt Hardy finally spoke as he walked out of his bedroom, not wanting to wake the sleeping red head who was sharing his bed at the present "Is Hunter there?"_

"_Yeah hang on," Randy sighed into the phone._

Randy smirked as he turned to face Hunter in the booth opposite him. The former World Heavyweight Champion was currently occupied with some female attention as a pretty red head who was seated in his lap only seemed to have eyes for him as the blonde man assaulted her neck with his lips. Hunter wasn't going to like this at all.

"H!" Randy exclaimed, grabbing the man's attention and noticing the 'leave-me-the-fuck-alone' look that was written all across his face "Sorry mate, but there's a call for you."

"Tell them I'll call them back later or whatever," Hunter replied as his lips once again found the red head's neck.

"No can do champ," Randy continued, not in the least bit intimidated by his fellow Evolution member "You can tell them."

And with that Randy simply tossed the man's cell phone to him.

Hunter had to resist the urge to throw the cell phone into the wall behind Orton's head and see it smash into a million tiny pieces, or even better, to throw the cell phone into Orton's face and then see it smash into a million tiny pieces. Instead, Hunter simply fumed as he put the cell phone to his ear.

"_Who the fuck is this?" Hunter harshly said into the phone "And what the fuck do you want?"_

"_Nice to talk to you too Hunter," Matt almost laughed at the obvious foul mood the self-proclaimed leader of Evolution was in._

"_What the fuck do you want Hardy?" Hunter said harshly in a whisper as he pushed the red head off his lap and started to walk towards the bathrooms "It's 2am!"_

"_I'm fully aware of that, it's just..." Matt started as he glanced in his bedroom, his eyes catching the red headed beauty fast asleep in his bed._

"_What?" Hunter interrogated "What the fuck is so important that you could not wait until fucking morning to tell me? This better be good because I just left some very nice talent to take your fucking call, so..."_

"_I can't do this anymore, Hunter," Matt finally blurted out as he ran his fingers through his jet black hair._

"_Do what?" Hunter interrogated, almost a little annoyed that Hardy wasn't fully explaining himself and then expecting the former World Heavyweight Champion to understand that he was going on about "What the fuck are you talking about Hardy?"_

"_I can't keep this up anymore," Matt continued as he lent back against the wall in the corridor "I can't lie to her anymore. We have to stop the plan."_

_Hunter's eyes almost popped out of his head at Hardy's last statement. The former World Heavyweight Champion gritted his teeth as he tightened his grip around the cell phone in his hand._

"_Now you listen to me you little fucker," Hunter harshly and uncaringly spat into the receiver "Stopping the plan is not even an option right now, understood?"_

"_But I..." Hardy began, trying to reason with the man on the other line._

"_No Hardy, you fucking listen to me!" Hunter spat into the phone as he continued "You were the one that wanted in. You made the choice to be a part of this and I told you from the start when you made that choice that there was no backing out on it, EVER! You started this, you fucking finish it!"_

"_Hunter, c'mon..." Matt began again, almost pleading with the former World Heavyweight Champion._

"_I told you, you little shit, that there was no turning back after you decided to go through with this, so don't you dare even attempt to try and get out of this because I swear I won't hesitate to take you down with me if you screw things up!" Hunter exclaimed into the phone._

"_You don't understand," Matt sighed in frustration "I can't keep lying to her. I have to tell her the truth."_

"_Fine, tell her the truth," Hunter said sarcastically, showing no sigh of any human emotion at all "Tell her the truth and then see where that leaves you. You wanna know what's gonna happen when you tell her the truth?"_

_Matt sighed and closed his eyes as he slid down the wall of the corridor to sit on the carpeted floor beneath his feet._

"_What?" Matt asked._

"_You tell her the truth and you are going to lose her forever," Hunter said matter-of-factly "You tell her the truth that you've been lying to her, deceiving her and taking advantage of her and she's going to want nothing to do with you...EVER! She's going to go back to Orton and they're going to get their happily ever after, and yet again you're going to be left alone. Matt Hardy all by himself. By telling her the truth all you're doing is pushing her back into Orton's arms. You might as well be gift wrapping her for him too. I didn't think you were really that stupid Hardy, or are you?"_

"_I'm not fucking stupid Hunter!" Matt suddenly shot back at Hunter. _

"_Good," Hunter replied, smiling to himself that he'd managed to work Hardy's mind "Then don't prove to everyone you are stupid by telling her the truth and pushing her back into Ortons' arms. You want her then you're going to have to stick to the plan."_

"_I can't lie to..." Hardy started again._

"_You want her, then you're going to have to lie to her," Hunter stated matter-of-factly, not showing the least bit of concern about the red head even though Hardy was continuously trying to make him see otherwise "You don't have a choice Hardy."_

Matt sighed as he heard the dial tone as an indication that Hunter had ended the call. The Hardy brother ran his fingers through his jet black hair as he lent back against the wall behind him. He hated to admit this, but Hunter was right. He was right that Matt wanted Lita. He wanted her so much that he was willing to do whatever it took to be with her. Truth be told, it was taking everything to be with her at the moment. He was lying to her, deceiving her and taking advantage of her and her fragile state, but he was doing it all for her. He wanted her and if this is what it was going to take - as much as it was going to bug him day and night and as much as it was wrong - then he was going to do it because she was worth it. He was going to keep this up just to keep her.

_The next morning..._

The red head let a yawn escape her as she stretched out. Her eyes flickering to adjust to the sunlight pouring in through the open window beside the bed she was lying in. She flicked some loose red hair out of her face as she sat up in bed. Her eyes wandering around the room.

It was then she realised that she was in Matt Hardy's house, and when she turned to her left that was exactly who she found. The red head smiled as she looked at the motionless man lying in the bed next to her. Half his face was buried in the white pillow beneath his head as his jet black hair was splayed messily around his face. He didn't look like he was intending to wake up anytime soon. He honestly looked utterly exhausted.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

The red head jumped slightly in startle upon hearing the doorbell downstairs. She waited a moment before she turned to face the man lying next to her. She placed a soft kiss on his cheek, causing him to stir ever so slightly, before she got out of the bed and started to make her way downstairs.

Upon exiting Matt Hardy's bedroom, the red head stopped for a moment, placing her hands on her hips, as she tried to remember whether the stairs were to the right or the left. After finally remembering that the staircase into the living room downstairs was indeed to the left, while only the bathroom and the guest rooms were to the right, the red head made her way downstairs and approached the front door. After setting her hair straight and smoothing out the tank top she was wearing, the red head sighed before she pulled open the door with a smile on her face.

"Randy," The red head whispered under her breath as she caught sight of the person on the other side of the door.

The red head was shocked to see the 3rd generation superstar standing there, dressed casually in a black Metallica T-shirt and a pair of jeans. The Legend Killer didn't speak a word as he maintained Lita's eye contact. The two stood in a complete silence as they simply looked at each other, neither daring to make a move forward or backwards.

She looked as beautiful as ever and Randy couldn't help but notice that she was barely dressed in a pair of very short boy shorts, and a simple tank top. A smile crept it's way across the Legend Killer's face as his eyes fell upon her baby bump, knowing that it was his child that she was carrying. Knowing that that was something that no one could deny. That was his child, and he wasn't going to lose it, or it's mother, without a damn fight!

"Randy," The red head whispered, a little louder this time that Randy heard it.

"Oh, baby you remember," Randy sighed as he heard the red head call his name, holding back a tear.

Randy had overheard Eric Bischoff in a phone conversation with Matt Hardy about Lita's condition and he'd managed to find out that Lita was fine, apart from the fact she was suffering from amnesia. He didn't expect her to remember him when he showed up on Matt Hardy's doorstep looking for her. He didn't expect her to remember a thing, yet if she remembered his name, she must remember something about the last couple of months. She had to remember that she and the Legend Killer were together. She had to remember that they were in love.

Thinking that everything was back to normal, and completely overcome with relief and emotion, the Legend Killer almost lunged forward at the red head to embrace her tightly and hold her close to him. However, that wasn't the case as the Legend Killer indeed stepped forward, closing the distance slightly between him and the red head.

Feeling his arms around her body, Lita was quick to react by using her hands to push against his chest, pushing him away from her. She looked defiantly at him as he looked at her, looking completely confused at what she was doing. Why was she pushing him away? Why was she pushing her boyfriend away from herself, and denying him a little affection?

"Li, what's..." Randy started as he shrugged in confusion at the red head's actions.

"Don't you dare touch me!" the red head defiantly exclaimed at the man, causing him to blink twice at the harshness of her voice and her words.

"What the hell..." Randy started again, as he tried to understand what was going on in the diva's head and as he tried to understand why he wasn't allowed to touch her.

Why he wasn't allowed to touch his own girlfriend.

"I said don't touch me!" the red head repeated, standing her ground firmly as she shook her head at the man infront of her, looking deep into his baby blue eyes "Who exactly do you think you are coming here and expecting affection from me?"

Randy blinked again as he stared at the red head in disbelief at what she was saying. She remembered him, that was clear from the moment she uttered his name, so why was she not remembering what he was to her and what she was to him.

"Li, baby..." Randy started once more.

"Don't you dare baby me!" Lita exclaimed at him again "Don't you dare try that and expect to be forgiven that easily."

"What are you talking about?" Randy straight out asked, his head almost hurting in confusion as to what she was going on about "What did I do?"

The red head scowled at him as she once more shook her head.

"Li, what the hell did I do?" Randy said, repeating his question, still searching for some answers.

"What the hell did you do?" Lita asked mockingly back at the 3rd generation superstar "You fucking cheated on me, that's what!"

"What!" Randy practically exclaimed back at the red head in pure shock at the words that had just left her mouth.

"Don't you play stupid with me, Randy," Lita continued as she scowled at the young man before her "You expect me to forget something like that?"

"Li, I never cheated on you!" Randy exclaimed in defence of himself "I love you! I would never cheat on you!"

"You love me?" Lita replied sarcastically "You love me. Then you wouldn't have fucking cheated on me, especially not with my best friend, or that is former best friend!"

"Li, I never..." Randy continued, trying to defence himself in despite of the accusations his red headed girlfriend was throwing at him.

"You cheated on me with Stacy Keibler, Randy," Lita said as she bit her bottom lip to hold back at her tears as she looked deep into the baby blue eyes of Randy Orton "I can't believe that you would do something like to me. I thought you loved me."

"Baby, no, I do love you," Randy said calmly as he noticed the change in tone in the red head's voice.

She sounded like she was just about to break down into tears.

"Then why did you cheat on me?" Lita asked sincerely and softly as she maintained her eye contact with the 3rd generation superstar "And with my best friend?"

"Li, honey, It wasn't my fault, she kissed me..." Randy started.

"So you admit it!" The red head suddenly exclaimed, raising her voice once again.

"No," Randy said, mentally kicking himself for saying those last words "No, sweetheart, I never..."

"I can't believe you!" Lita practically screamed "You're a fucking sorry excuse for a human being, so stop saying you love me because that's obviously not true if you feel the need to satisfy your hormones with some slut!"

"Li, I love you, you have to believe that," Randy stated in his defence "We discussed this already and you know that I didn't want any part of that kiss! I told you that from the beginning! I dunno what the hell Matt Hardy has been putting into your head, but it's not true."

"Matt loves me," Lita stated in defence as she defiantly looked at the Legend Killer in the eye "He would never lie to me."

"He's taking advantage of you, Li!" Randy exclaimed, the thought of the Hardy brother having his way with the Legend Killer's girlfriend making Randy's blood boil "He's putting these lies into your head so you'll believe that I'm the bad guy!"

"You cheated on me, something that Matt never did, so that does make you the bad guy!" Lita exclaimed in response "Matt loves me and we're very happy together. You ruined your chance when you cheated on me!"

"You and Matt aren't together!" Randy exclaimed, his voice raising in volume as he felt the urge to run inside the Hardy brother's house and beat him to a bloody pulp "We're together Li! You're mine and I'm yours!"

"No," Lita stated definitely "Stop lying Randy! I'm with Matt and there's nothing you can do about it!"

"You're not with him, Li, stop believing his lies!" Randy exclaimed, attempting to reach out and brush Lita's arm with the back of his hand in order to soothe her and calm her down "We're together and that baby you're carrying proves that. You're carrying my baby. Our baby..."

"No," Lita spoke again "No, this baby isn't yours. It's Matt's."

Randy's heart sank to his knees as he heard her utter those last words. _No, this baby isn't yours. It's Matt's. _He couldn't believe that she'd just said that. He couldn't believe that his Lita had just said that he wasn't the father of her child. _I am the father. She said that she never slept with Matt when they got back together. She said that there was no way that the baby could be Matt's. The baby's mine... isn't it? _

The Legend Killer couldn't stop the stray tear that rolled down his cheek as he looked deep into the hazel eyes of his girlfriend. Her features seemed to soften at the sight of his tears, yet she still stood her ground. Her arms were now folded across her chest.

"Here you are," a voice spoke as the front door of the Hardy household opened "I've been looking everywhere..."

Matt Hardy stood dead in his tracks as he noticed the 3rd generation superstar on his porch. The Hardy brother looked like he had just seen a ghost as he caught the baby blue eyes of the man infront of him. Matt's eyes wandered as he looked at the red head standing practically beside him now. Her eyes were intently staring at the floor a few feet away from her, one barefoot subconsciously moving across the wooden floor boards. The Legend Killer looked to be in a state of shock, which confused the Hardy brother. He looked to be completely speechless and made no attempt at movement.

"What the hell is going on here?" Matt asked in confusion, suddenly unafraid that the Legend Killer could possibly pounce and start beating him up as it looked as though the Legend Killer, this morning, had no intention of doing such a thing.

"Nothing," Lita said sternly and coldly as she met eyes once more with the Legend Killer "Randy was just leaving."

Randy didn't move an inch and seemed to show no sigh of reflex or response to the red head's words.

"C'mon Matt," the red head continued as she opened the front door again, gesturing the older Hardy inside "I'll make us some breakfast."

The Legend Killer blinked and before he knew it, the red head and the older Hardy brother had disappeared inside the house. The front door slamming shut with authority.

Randy Orton remained completely still with a million thoughts running through his head. Another tear rolled down his cheek as he let out a breath that he wasn't even aware he was holding. _Is the baby mine? _

_Later that evening..._

"And here is the man of the moment, the no. 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship," Dave Batista announced as Randy Orton walked into the Evolution locker room, following his over the top rope battle-royal which he'd just won in order to secure himself a World Heavyweight Championship match against Chris Benoit at Summerslam 2004.

Randy forced a smile at his friends, completely ignoring the fact that Triple H didn't seem impressed with Dave's introduction of the youngest member of Evolution, as he made his way over to his bags, taking out a bottle of water and taking a swig of the chilled substance.

"So, how does it feel?" Dave questioned as he looked intently at Randy "No. 1 contender."

"Yeah," Randy sighed, trying to show as much enthusiasm as he could muster at the moment.

"Just think, when you win that World Heavyweight Championship from Benoit," Ric Flair continued "You'll be the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history! WWE history! WOOOOO!"

Dave half laughed at the exuberance of the old man sitting next to him. Randy Orton, on the other hand, hardly responded at all, which didn't go at all unnoticed.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Hunter inquired coldly as he looked at the 3rd generation superstar's blank, emotionless face "You look like your mother just died."

"Oh, fuck off H!" Dave exclaimed at the self-proclaimed 'leader' of Evolution.

"Don't you fucking start with me Dave!" Hunter exclaimed back at the Animal as he glared daggers at the back of the man's head as Dave refused to turn around in his seat to face the formed World Heavyweight Champion.

"Watch me," Dave replied nonchalantly, enjoying winding up the Game.

"Randy?" Ricsuddenly spoke, interrupting the argument, and hopefully ending it for now "Are you OK son?"

"I just need some air," Randy quickly said as he practically ran out of the room, leaving the 3 remaining members of Evolution with looks of confusion etched across their faces.

As soon as Ric had exited the Evolution locker room he looked for the 3rd generation superstar. He had no idea which direction Randy had run off in, but after searching the whole building, a stagehand managed to inform him that Mr Orton had just passed by him about 5 minutes ago. Heading off in that direction, The Nature Boy found himself outside in the arena car park. The cold wind piercing his skin like knives. He rubbed his arms to warm himself up as he continued to look for the Legend Killer. It was only a matter of moments in the car park, until Ric spotted a tall, brown haired man sitting on the cold concrete with his back leant up against a wall. The man had his head in his hands and was partially hidden by the shadows of the building. Ric immediately recognised the man to be none other than Randy Orton. Ric approached the man, and when the Nature Boy was a couple of feet from the man sitting down, the man immediately looked to be brushing away tears from his face. Ric Flair didn't say a word as he took a seat next to his fellow Evolution team mate. Randy Orton soon took his head out of his hands and looked dead ahead.

"Look, Randy," Ric started as he also looked dead ahead "It's OK to cry, man."

Randy chuckled to hide his embarrassment at the Nature Boy catching him like this. A crying mess, out and alone in the cold.

"Nah, I wasn't crying Ric," Randy said trying to sound like his usual confident self.

Ric didn't buy that for a second, but decided not to push the matter any further. The two remained in a silence before Ric spoke once again.

"So, you seemed to leave in an awful hurry back there," Ric said looking at Randy "Something bothering you?"

Randy turned and looked at Ric and he could see Ric was dead serious. Ric Flair was, without a shadow of a doubt, Randy Orton's mentor. The 16 time World Heavyweight Champion. But it wasn't just Flair's impressive resume that made Randy admire the man. Ric Flair was all heart. He'd put his heart and soul into this business and wrestling, because it was his passion. It wasn't just some job to him. It was a passion. Ric was a strong guy. He'd never back down from a challenge. He'd be up for anything. He'd go out there and put his body on the line, just to be in the ring. Even know that he was getting older and had a wife, kids and even grandchildren. He'd always been an inspiration to Randy. He'd always be there to critique Randy's matches, give Randy advice, and just talk to Randy. Now, was one of those times when he just wanted to talk to Randy.

"She doesn't even remember about us," Randy said slowly as his eyes shifted to the concrete he and Flair were seated on.

"Lita?" Ric questioned as his eyes remained on the 3rd generation superstar.

Randy simply nodded in response.

"She doesn't remember, Ric," Randy repeated.

"Not at all?" Ric inquired as he looked at the young man again.

"Nope," Randy replied simply as his eyes remained focussed on his lap.

The Legend Killer sighed as he finally drew his eyes up again to meet Ric Flair's.

"You can't imagine how much that hurts," Randy continued, letting it all out "You can't imagine how painful it is for the woman you love not remember a single memory of the time we'd spent together. Not a single night. Not a single morning. She doesn't remember any of it, and it's fucking killing me Ric. She doesn't even remember how much I love her. I love her more than I've ever loved anyone in the world. I love her so much I can't even imagine my life without her."

Ric was almost amazed, not only at the sincerity of the Legend Killer's words, but the fact that he really did love the redhead. Ric Flair had no idea how far the Legend Killer's feelings went for the red head and he could only imagine how much it pained him that she didn't remember him when he obviously loved her with all his heart and soul.

"Where is she?" Ric finally asked breaking the silence.

"At that asshole Hardy's place," Randy said, clenching his fists in anger as he took a sharp, deep breath "I went over this morning to see her."

"And?" Ric questioned, wanting to know what had happened in order to make the Legend Killer seem sad, yet filled with anger at the same time.

"She kept accusing me of cheating on her," Randy explained as he continued to stare straight ahead of him "I don't know what the hell he's told her but the stupid bastard's messed with her mind because he knows how vulnerable she is that she can't remember a thing."

"So, she thinks that she and Hardy are together, is that it?" Ric questioned.

"Some shit like that," Randy replied, clenching his fists again "I kept trying to tell her that we were together, which we are, but she wouldn't believe me. She kept going on about how she and Hardy are together and..."

Randy stopped himself mid-sentence in order to concentrate on not crying again, especially not again infront of his mentor - the Nature Boy Ric Flair. Randy took a deep breath and closed his eyes as he leaned back against the cold hard concrete behind him. The Nature Boy looked intently at the young man sitting next to him before he spoke again.

"And what?" Ric asked, gently, trying to avoid the young man snapping back at him, especially in the state he and his emotions were.

"She..." Randy started, his voice slightly croaky "She said that the baby isn't mine."

Ric stared at the Legend Killer in almost disbelief.

"She said that the baby isn't mine," Randy repeated slowly "She said the baby's Hardy's... son of bitch!"

Randy sighed in frustration as he ran his hands through his short brown hair. His head dropping slightly as another tear escaped his eyes. A silence enveloped the conversation before the Legend Killer felt a hand on his shoulder.

"The baby is yours," Ric said reassuringly as he nodded at the Legend Killer.

"Fuck, I don't know anymore Ric," Randy said with a sigh "She was with Hardy when we had sex on promo. For all I know she could have well been sleeping with him too, I mean with good right cause they were together, but I mean, there is always the possibility that the baby could be his."

"But she said that she never slept with him when they got back together, right?" Ric stated "I mean that's what she told you before this whole mess right?"

"Well, yeah," Randy replied "And Jeff said the same thing."

"Hardy? Jeff Hardy?" Ric said in surprise.

"Yeah," Randy replied "Apparently she told him, and no don't worry Jeff's cool. He's the one that practically brought us together. He wanted to make Li happy."

"Which you do," Ric replied.

Randy shrugged and sighed. He drew his knees closer to his chest as he rested his chin on his knees.

Ric Flair looked at the youngest member of Evolution sitting beside him and he sighed also. It was clear to see now that Randy Orton's feelings for the red headed diva stretched further than the Nature Boy had given Orton credit for. He really did love her. He wasn't just staying with her because he'd made a mistake and gotten her pregnant on promo, as the Nature Boy first speculated. Randy really did love Lita and he had given her his heart and soul. It was hard to believe that Randy really had changed, yet it was a fact that Ric Flair had to accept. He remembered back in the early days of Evolution when Randy was chasing and chatting up anything in a skirt that moved and he was practically keeping record of all the girls he'd slept with. Ric couldn't see Randy in a million years settling down and having a family, yet here they were, a little over a year later, and Randy Orton had found that time in his life.

No doubt, Randy had admitted that getting Lita pregnant wasn't exactly what he had planned, but he never once intended on running away from his mistakes and leaving the red head to fend for herself and her child by herself. Randy had faced up to that mistake and taken full responsibility for his and Lita's child. Not only that, but the Legend Killer had made it clear that he wasn't sticking around the red head for sympathy votes, or just because he felt obliged to. He was with the red head because he loved her, simple as that. He really did love her.

Ric sighed as he patted the younger man on the shoulder once more.

"It's clear to see how much you love that little red head," Ric spoke, causing Randy's eyes to meet his "We all know that, and so does she. Deep inside her heart, even though her head is still unsure of everything right now, she loves you too, and you know that."

Randy nodded.

"The only thing I can say is give it time, give her time," Ric continued "What you and her have is something special and not even Matt Hardy can take that away from you. I have never seen anyone love somebody as much as I've seen you love Lita. You of all people, were the last person I expected to show that much love, but you've proved me wrong. You've proved everyone wrong, even Lita. I've never seen her as happy as she is with you, and I've known her a great deal longer than you have. She loves you more than she ever loved Hardy and more than she ever will love him, and you have to believe in that. Believe in what you and her have, because that is more powerful that any words she can be fed from Hardy, trust me. Believe in it Randy, because she'll come back to you. She'll remember. I promise you."

**A/N: Once again I am so sorry for the lack of updates (I know, I know, I say that all the time! Lol), but I've seriously been really busy (I know I say that all the time too, lol) but I've got my HSC (final exams EVER) coming up and then after that I finish school forever! And then I can** **concentrate a lot more of my time into writing and completing this story. I have also been working on ideas for a sequel to _One Secret _as well, set right in the future. Does everyone want me to write a sequel? But don't think that that means this story will be finished anytime soon, I have heaps more chapters to go on this one! Anyway, thanks to all the people who reviewed the last chapter and all my loyal readers who have stuck by this story from the very beginning! THANK YOU! Please read and review and look out for the next chapter which has yet to be named, lol! God bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xx**


	33. It's Not The Same

**Chapter 32 - It's Not The Same**

Turning the door handle and standing in the doorway to his locker room for tonight, Randy Orton sighed. He looked around the desolate and dull locker room with the usual lockers, black leather couches and benches, yet it felt so empty. It felt like something was missing. Lita was missing.

The 3rd generation superstar threw his duffle bag down on the ground as he closed the door behind him. It had been 3 long weeks since he'd last seen his girlfriend, if you could even call her that now. Matt Hardy had brainwashed her into believing some stupid fairy tale of his and now Randy was completely unsure of what exactly was the situation between him and Lita. Officially they were together, that much was obvious as they had never really broken up, yet she wouldn't speak to him nor would she let him explain the real story behind the notion that he had cheated on her with Stacy Keibler. She was hardly acting like his girlfriend and she was hardly acting like they were in love. Which they had been before this whole mess happened. They had been in love. Truly, madly, deeply in love.

Randy was sure that being in love was the best feeling in the world. Just waking up in the morning and having her in his arms. Getting back from a hellacious match in the ring and having her backstage to just give him just a simple hug, or better yet, have her out there cheering and egging him on every minute, every second that he was in that ring. But then again, it was love that was making him feel like this now. It was love that was making him feel empty. It was love that had seemingly taken his heart away from him.

He'd never been one to be dependent on anyone. Sure Evolution were his teammates and they'd help him out if he really felt the need, but he didn't depend on them to be there 24/7 for him. He knew that if they weren't there he could always hold his own and get through a match, even if it meant intentionally getting disqualified. This was different though. Things with Lita were different to him. He depended on her more than he ever thought he'd need to. More than he even thought he was capable. He depended on her to be there for him 24/7. In the morning when he woke up, after a match and before he went to sleep. Even if it was just a smile she was offering. That wasenough to keep him sane. But now without her he was second guessing his sanity.

He needed her and he wanted her, yet he felt so helpless that he couldn't do anything. He couldn't try and convince her of anything, especially in her fragile state. He couldn't try and take her away from Hardy out of her own free will - that's kidnapping Orton. He couldn't even sit down and talk to her for the reason that Hardy wouldn't let her out of his sight to even so much as say a 'hello' to the Legend Killer, and the reason that her mind was dead set in the notion that he had cheated on her intentionally and broken her heart. Why would he ever want to intentionally cheat on her? Intentionally cheating on her would only drive her away. Why would he want to drive her away when driving her away would only be breaking his heart in two...

"Randy?" a female voice came from the door, snapping the Legend Killer out of his thoughts as his head snapped in the direction of the door and the voice.

The Legend Killer forced a smile as he recognised the raven haired diva still partially hidden behind the wooden door frame.

"How's it going Vik?" Randy asked, trying to sound as cheerful as possible.

Victoria smiled back at Randy as she finally entered the locker room, firmly closing the door behind her.

"Good, good," Vik said taking a seat on the bench opposite the one that Randy was currently sitting on "You holding up?"

The 3rd generation superstar sighed as he looked into the eyes of the woman sitting before him. She looked sad and almost concerned as she carefully watched him and his movements intently.

"Barely," Randy managed "But I'm still holding up."

Vikki nodded in response and let a silence envelop the room for a few moments before she spoke again.

"I haven't been able to get hold of her at all," Vikki explained, sparking the Legend Killer's interest as he looked and listened carefully to the raven haired diva "I've tried everything. Matt's house. Her house. Matt's cell which I had to get off Tyson Tomko. Her cell until I realised that I infact have her cell with me. Jeff's house because she possibly could have gone there with Matt. Jeff's cell which is currently unavailable..."

"I miss her," Randy said softly, cutting off the rambling diva.

Vikki nodded as she sighed.

"I miss her too," Vikki replied "Probably not as much as you, but..."

"You're her best friend," Randy spoke gently, cutting off the diva once more "Of course you're going to miss her alot."

"I just wanna know that she's OK," Vikki continued running her fingers through her mane of black hair "I just wanna know she's well and resting, especially as the real effects of her pregnancy are bound to be kicking in right about now."

"I just can't believe he's doing this to her," Randy said, suddenly changing the subject almost as if he hadn't been listening to a word Victoria had just said "If he really loved her he wouldn't be doing this. If he truly loved her he would have told her the truth and not led her to believe some bullshit that he just wants to be real."

"But since when has Matt Hardy ever thought about anybody else but Matt Hardy?" Vikki stated shrugging.

"He's lying and misleading her just so he can benefit," Randy continued "Just so he can have exactly what he wants. If he loved her..."

"I don't think that boy even knows what true love is," Vikki explained "He's never loved Li the way that she deserved to be loved. I doubt he ever will. He'll never love her the way you love her."

"But maybe I don't love her enough," Randy continued "If I loved her enough she'd have remembered everything about us. She'd have remembered how in love we were."

"Randy you love her more than anyone else has ever loved her in her entire life," Vikki said "She's got amnesia and it's so unlikely that she remembers anything from her past right now, so don't think that if your love was more powerful she would have remembered it, because I don't think you could love her more than you already do. I mean, that's love even I'm jealous of."

Randy chuckled slightly at Vik's attempt to lighten the conversation and lift the mood. However, he still couldn't fight that growing sadness in the pit of his stomach. That sadness that was weighing down on his heart.

"She remembered you Randy," Vik continued, placing a hand over the Legend Killer's that was resting on the bench "Out of everyone in the world she knows, you are the only one she remembers. That means something Randy. If anything that shows how much you mean to her. That shows how much you matter to her more than anybody else in the world."

The Legend Killer smiled.

_Knock! Knock!_

Victoria's and Randy's head both shot in the direction of the door in response to the knock.

"Come in," Randy exclaimed causing the door to opening immediately, revealing the person behind the door.

Stacy Keibler smiled as she half leant in the doorway to Randy's locker room.

"Can we help you?" Vik said dryly as she eyed Stacy, knowing full well that the long legged diva was up to no good.

"Actually, yes," Stacy replied, her voice reeking with sarcasm "Bischoff wants to see you."

And with that Stacy pointed rudely in the direction of Victoria.

"He says that he wants to go over the last minute touches with you and Trish about your match tonight," Stacy explained.

Victoria glared at the blonde diva for awhile before she turned to Randy while standing up from the bench she was sitting on.

"I'll talk to you later Randy," Vik said with a smile at the Legend Killer.

"See ya later Vik," Randy replied as he smiled back at the diva and watched her head for the door.

The raven haired diva stopped in the doorway and came face-to-face with the taller blonde woman. Maintaining a steady eye contact, Stacy raised her eyebrows in defiance to show she was not intimidated by the former WWE Women's Champion.

"And you dared call Lita a slut," Vikki commented as she shook her head at Stacy before heading off down the corridor in search of Eric Bischoff's office.

Stacy gritted her teeth before she took a deep breath and calmed herself down. Realising she was still in Randy Orton's doorway, the blonde turned in the direction of the Legend Killer to find him lacing up his wrestling boots getting ready for his match tonight. The blonde eyed the man, immediately noticing his state of undress, being only in his wrestling trunks and a sweatshirt at the present. Noticing his eye contact was concentrated on the shoelaces of his boots, the blonde smoothed out her top and hitched her skirt up a little higher before she closed the door behind her.

"Getting ready for your match I see," Stacy said jubilantly as she walked over towards Randy.

Looking up from his boots, the Legend Killer was surprised to find the blonde woman still in his presence. He was sure by now that she would have gone. Gone off to bother someone else.

"Yep, looks that way," Randy replied, forcing a smile at the blonde woman as she took a seat opposite him where Victoria had previously been seated.

Pretending to concentrate on his wrestling boots, being the man he certainly was, Randy's eyes managed to catch the white lace of Stacy Keibler's panties as she took a seat and ever so slowly crossed her legs directly infront of him. Yet, the Legend Killer shook those thoughts out of his head, replacing them once more with thoughts of Lita and reaching for his duffle bag to retrieve his tape to tape his wrists.

"So, Summerslam," Stacy said changing the subject, as she tried to grab the attention of the Legend Killer "World Heavyweight Championship match against Benoit. Excited?"

"Yeah I guess," Randy said shrugging it off "I mean it is the World Heavyweight Championship Stace."

"And I can't say anyone deserves it more than you do," Stacy replied.

Randy lifted his head from taping his wrists to look into the blonde's doe brown eyes as he smiled.

"Thanks," Randy replied "I appreciate it."

"My pleasure," Stacy added.

"So I noticed that your on the roster tonight too," Randy spoke again, continuing the task of taping his wrists "What have they got you doing tonight?"

"Oh, nothing much really," Stacy replied nonchalantly "Just another bra and panties match with Torrie."

"I see," Randy replied, still keeping his eyes on the tape in his hands.

"You know just something to keep the male portion of the audience out there happy," Stacy said shrugging like it was no big deal "Two women wrestling each other to try and get the other's clothes off."

"Trust me, Stace," Randy added with a smile as he looked up at the blonde again "It's not just the males in the audience that bra and panties matches keep happy."

"I thought as much," Stacy replied with a small smirk on her face "So I'm presuming that you like them just as much as the next guy here backstage."

"Stace, I'm male," Randy replied with a small laugh escaping his lips as he started taping his other wrist "Need we say more."

"No, I guess not," Stacy replied as she shifted forwards on the bench she was seated on so she was just that little bit closer to Randy "But anyway, I was having a little trouble deciding what to wear tonight."

"Oh yeah?" Randy asked, not taking his eyes off taping his remaining wrist.

"Yeah," Stacy replied eyeing Randy slowly to watch his reaction "You see I'm tossing up between whether to go with white or purple tonight."

"Well whatever I guess," Randy replied as he finished off his second wrist.

"Now, Randy's that not very helpful," Stacy replied with a little smile.

Randy's eyes found hers again and it was only when he sat up straight did he realise how close he actually was to the blonde diva.

"Why don't you help me decide?" Stacy said flirtatiously as she flicked her blonde hair back.

"OK, go with the..." Randy said pondering the thought for a moment "Purple one then."

"No, silly," Stacy flirted "You can't pass judgement without seeing them first."

Randy eyed the blonde suspiciously as he watched her as she stood up infront of him so that his eyes were level with her hips. Averting his gaze back to her eyes, the Legend Killer caught the mischievous look in her eyes as she smiled down at him.

"Stacy," Randy said warily as she placed her high heel on the bench right next to where Randy was sitting.

The blonde gave off a look of innocence, yet seduction as she ran a hand up her legs, finishing at the thigh where her very short skirt hemmed. Smirking at the way Randy's eyes followed her roaming hand, the blonde diva started fiddling with the hem of her skirt, slowing inching it further and further up until the Legend Killer had a proper view of the blonde's lacy white panties. The blonde smiled as the Legend Killer's eyes met hers and removing her heel from the bench, Stacy Keibler took a step forward so Randy's eyes were level with her hips, her short skirt hitched so far up that it meshed with her short singlet top. Her white frilly panties inches away from the face of Randy Orton.

Stacy placed her fingertips teasing on her hips as she proceeded to inch the skirt further and further above her hips. However, she soon felt Randy's hands reach out to stop her hand's movements.

"Stacy, you need to go," Randy said, locking eyes with the blonde.

"Aw, but Randy," Stacy said placing her hands on Randy's shoulders as she leaned over him, inching her lips closer towards his "We're just getting started."

Stacy smiled deviously as she quickly met Randy's lips with her own and proceeded to forcefully kiss the 3rd generation superstar. She lent right into the kiss and attempted to add some tongue to it, but she was soon stopped.

Randy Orton, as gently as possible, forced the blonde's lips from his and created some distance between them.

"Stacy, you seriously need to go now," Randy said, catching the blonde's gaze again.

Stacy looked into his eyes and noticed the seriousness she saw there.

"Now," Randy repeated "You need to go now."

"But, I..." Stacy started as she attempted to soothe Randy by massaging his shoulders, but Randy used his hands to remove hers from his shoulders.

"Go Stacy," Randy said firmly "Just go."

Feeling slightly embarrassed that she had thrown herself at Randy and he had point blank rejected her, Stacy Keibler quickly pulled her skirt down and smoothened out her top, feeling slightly dirty. Like a cheap prostitute. She felt awful. She felt cheap. Without saying a word, or daring to meet the Legend Killer's blue eyes, the long legged diva briskly headed for the door to Randy Orton's locker room and slammed it shut behind her.

Randy Orton, on the other hand, sat completely still, moving only to run a hand through his short brown hair.

"I am so getting wasted tonight," Randy sighed as he got up from his bench and headed off to get warmed up for his match.

It just wasn't the same without Lita.

_Meanwhile..._

"I'm going to head off and get warmed up for my match later on," Dave said turning to Lillian Garcia "I'll catch up with you later, yeah?"

The ring announcer nodded as she turned her attention back to her boyfriend from the conversation she was having with Torrie Wilson and Christy Hemme.

"I'll meet you in your locker room after the show?" Lillian inquired.

"Yeah," Dave said with a smile as he leaned down to kiss his girlfriend on the lips "Good luck out there tonight. Wouldn't want you to forget your lines again now would we?"

Lillian smirked sarcastically at Dave, as he smiled victoriously at her.

"I won't," Lillian said sweetly "Just make sure you don't break a leg heading down to the ring tonight."

"Now, wouldn't that be embarrassing," Dave replied.

"Completely," Lillian said with a smile "Now, go and warm up."

"Aye aye captain," Dave said saluting his girlfriend before turning to the two other ladies present "I will see you ladies later."

"Bye Dave," Torrie and Christy chorused.

"Bye loser," Lillian replied as she waved.

"You love me babe," Dave replied arrogantly as he took of in the direction his locker room to grab a bottle of water before starting his warm up.

The Evolution member walked the corridors of the backstage of RAW, noticing the numerous stagehands and backstage helpers that were frantically trying to get everything in place and in working order before RAW started in about an hour. The Animal finally made his way to the Evolution locker room and was about to simply turn the doorknob and enter when he heard a voice from the other side of the door. Instead, Dave stopped himself and pressed his ear firmly to the wooden door frame to try and hear exactly what was going on the other side.

"_She's still staying with you at your place right?" The voice said._

Dave immediately recognised the voice to be Hunter's and it sounded as if Hunter was having a conversation via a cell phone as Dave couldn't hear the voice of anyone else. The question was, who was he talking to?

"_What the fuck was Orton doing there?!" Hunter exclaimed into the phone._

_OK, _Dave thought, _It's not Orton on the phone._

"_Well how long were they talking for?!" Hunter interrogated the person on the other line "Well, you better fucking find out because whatever Orton could have said to her could completely screw up the plan entirely! God Hardy, how could you be so stupid! Where the fuck were you when this was happening?"_

Dave frowned. It was obviously a Hardy on the other line of the phone. Dave immediately gathered that Hunter was talking to the older Hardy as he couldn't imagine Jeff ever having a conversation with the self-proclaimed leader of Evolution. Putting two and two together, Dave gathered that the 'her' that Hunter was referring to was Lita and now he knew that she must be staying with Hardy in Cameron, North Carolina.

"_This is just so typical of you Hardy!" Hunter exclaimed, raising his voice "You can't be trusted to do anything right! Now, you listen to me. You better fucking find out what Orton has said to that little red of yours and you better do it soon, cause I swear if you screw up the plan then you are going down with me! I did my part of the plan when I took her out with the sledgehammer, and now you better do your part and make sure you do it properly!"_

Dave stepped away slightly from the door and took a deep breath. It was taking all his will power not to break down the door and storm in there and beat Hunter within an inch of his life. He knew everything now. He knew that Matt Hardy and Hunter had been working together and Lita landing in hospital had just been the first step of their plan. He couldn't believe it, but he'd heard everything with his own two ears. He could gather that Matt Hardy was a part of this just so he could get Lita back. Just so Lita would be with him and chose him over Orton. However, it was obvious that the older Hardy didn't have the brains nor creativity to think up such a plan, so he was sure that Hunter was the one that had devised everything, especially the part about the sledgehammer. Clenching his fists at his sides, Dave calmed himself down and started to walk away from the Evolution locker room.

He knew that if he entered the same room as Hunter right now, he wouldn't be able to stop his fist connected with the other man's face, so he headed off instead to carry out his warm up before RAW started. He thought about telling Randy Orton everything he'd just heard, as after all the 3rd generation superstar had every right to know, but he decided against it. Knowing that Randy's love for Lita blinded him from his voice of reason, Dave decided against telling him. The Animal had a better idea.

_After RAW that same night..._

Randy Orton swirled the last remains of his beer in the bottom of his glass before downing it in one swig. The 3rd generation superstar then put the empty glass down next to his collection that was starting to cover his side of the bar. The 3rd generation superstar looked at all the empty glasses before him and knew that he'd already had more than enough to drink, yet without even realising it, he soon motioned for the bartender to get him another glass of beer.

Randy had lost all reason as to why he was even here in the first place. He'd just finished a challenging match with Chris Jericho on RAW, and yet instead of heading back to his hotel to take a really nice hot shower and then just collapse into bed with the TV on, the Legend Killer had found himself here. In this semi-crowded bar in the middle of the city that was full of underage drunk teenagers with fake Ids. It seemed like it had been years since he had really spent a night in a club, getting pissed drunk at the bar. It wasn't something that he'd done in awhile. He usually came to clubs with his co-workers and mates when they were out celebrating a big win or something and even then he'd spend his time just chatting to his mates or dancing with one of the divas on the dance floor. In the recent past he never really felt the need to get shit faced drunk because he just knew that he'd wake up in the morning with a hangover the size of Texas, and because he'd never felt the need to.

His life seemed to perfect, up until now. Right up until now he'd been a part of Evolution and he'd been facing the biggest legends in the WWE in one-on-one matches week in and week out. He'd proven himself to be a worthy contender in the WWE and he'd held the WWE Intercontinental Title for a record of 8 months. The longest reign in the past decade. Other than that, his personal life up until now was just where he wanted it to be. Lita and him had finally managed to sort everything out between them and they were finally together. They were finally happy and they were going to have a baby. It was the family that Randy had always dreamed about, but it seemed that it was all too good to be true.

It was now that everything had come crashing down that Randy Orton finally found an excuse to come and get pissed drunk again. A way to help him forget about all the heartache he was experiencing. To forget about the fact that Lita's baby could not be his. To forget about the fact that she didn't remember how much he loved her and how much she loved him. To forget about how screwed up everything about him and the red head had turned out. This truly was the right occasion to get shit-faced drunk.

Randy sighed as he took a swig from his newly purchased beer on the counter.

"Hey you," Randy heard a voice speak from next to him.

He turned to his right and found the owner of the voice. She flicked her long blonde hair out of her face as she flashed him a smile.

"What the hell do you want Stratus?" Randy dryly asked, too drunk to try and even act courteous around the Women's Champion.

"This seat taken?" Trish asked innocently, trying to grab Randy's attention once more.

"Doesn't look like it," Randy replied, keeping his eyes straight ahead as he took another swig of his beer.

Trish eventually took a seat next to the 3rd generation superstar and turned around so that she was facing him.

"So, why so depressed?" Trish asked bluntly "What could the no. 1 contender for the World Heavyweight Championship have to be so blue about?"

Randy sighed.

"I don't wanna talk about it," Randy replied simply, throwing a quick glance in the direction of Trish Stratus noticing the tight black leather pants she was wearing and the plunging neckline of her top.

"You sure?" Trish inquired innocently, intently looking at the 3rd generation superstar "C'mon, tell me what's wrong?"

"Well, unless you're deaf, I think I already answered that question," Randy replied sarcastically, causing the blonde to slightly scowl at him before he downed the contents of yet another beer.

The Legend Killer frowned as he rubbed at his forehead, the effects of the excessive amount of alcohol he'd consumed finally catching up with him.

"Wanna dance?" Trish asked again, not taking her attention away from Randy for a second.

"I don't think so," Randy replied rubbing his head again.

"Aw, c'mon," Trish pouted "Pretty please?"

Randy turned to look into the brown eyes of Trish Stratus.

"All right fine," Randy huffed as he attempted to get out of his seat.

The 3rd generation superstar didn't make it one step before he started stumbling all over the place.

"C'mon," Trish said smiling as he took the Legend Killer's hand and lead him onto the dance floor as he continued to stumble.

_This is gonna be a piece of cake, _Trish thought to herself.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Here is another update for all my loyal readers - sorry it's so short, but I ran out of ideas as I have been putting all my ideas into the next chapter! I have almost finished my HSC exams, which is very exciting, as I only have 1 exam left which is Chemistry. That is my reason for not updating, however, now that I have more time on my hands, I will definitely be updating a lot sooner and more frequently. Hope you liked this chapter even though not a lot happened, although I do promise that the next chapter will be very VERY interesting! Lol. I'm sorry, once again to all Stacy Keibler fans, but making Stacy Bashing and making her act like such a slut, I must admit, is a lot of fun writing! Lol. I will say that I am also a Stacy Keibler fan, but you've got to have a she-devil in every story, and it seems like I picked her, lol! Well, just the usuals, READ AND REVIEW PLEASE and thanks so much for all the reviews and reads of the last chapter. Look out for Chapter 33 (wow, chapter 33 already!) - One Thing, where we find out what exactly was that better idea Dave has! Hugs, Mrs Bridget Orton xx**


	34. One Thing

**Chapter 33 - One Thing**

"Matt seriously, can't I just come with you?" The red head whined as she took a seat on the couch in the living room clutching her growing baby bump.

It had been almost 2 months since the red head had started living with Matt Hardy after coming back from hospital. Matt had taken the time off work, regards of Eric Bischoff, to care for his 'girlfriend' and their unborn child, and Lita had been granted time off on maternity leave. Lita had spent every day of that 2 months cooped up in Matt Hardy's house. The Hardy brother told the red head that she should be taking it easy and that she needn't worry about accompanying him to the grocery store and she needn't worry about anything else except resting at home and looking after the baby. The Hardy brother had refused to return the calls he was receiving from concerned friends of the red head wanting to know how the red head and the baby weredoing. As far as the red head knew, no one had been calling for her at all. Matt had simply decided that it be best if the red head didn't know about the phone calls from her friends. He'd led her to believe that she didn't have any friends. That he was the only one who really cared enough for her. And in the fragile state of mind the red head was in, she had no choice but to believe that, and the rest of the lies that the older Hardy was feeding her.

"Li, for the last time, I'm just driving to the airport to pick up Jeff straight after his flight arrives," Matt said, the annoyance in his tone evident as he moved around the kitchen "It's a 2 hour drive to the airport alone and who knows if the plane is going to be late. There's no need for you to come along. It's just wasting your time."

The red head pouted. She hadn't been out of the house in 2 months. She knew that Matt was only trying to look out for her and everything, but her boredom was catching up with her. There was only so much that could be done in the Hardy brother's house, and Lita had done it all during the first week of living here.

"Well, I wanna see Jeff when he arrives," Lita explained "And..."

"Lita, you're pregnant," Matt explained as he finally stopped his moving to look straight at the red head.

"I know Matt," Lita said rolling her eyes.

"Then, why can't you understand that I'm trying to look out for you," Matt explained, growing more annoyed as the conversation progressed "You're well along with the whole pregnancy so I don't think it's very wise to be taking a 2 hour long drive and a wait in the airport unnecessarily."

"Yeah, but..." Lita whined again.

"No, buts," Matt stated as he grabbed his keys from next to the red head on the coffee table "I'm heading off now and you're staying here. End of story."

And with that Matt Hardy leant over the couch and kissed the red head quickly on the lips before he headed off out the door.

"Hmpf!" The red head pouted.

Matt Hardy sighed as he got outside the door and quickly headed for his car. The Hardy brother had to the admit that the last few weeks had been anything but easy for two reasons: 1. The red head's pregnancy hormones, and 2. Sticking with the plan. The red head was well along in her pregnancy and now the pregnancy hormones were starting to kick in. She was always moody and whiny, and forever hungry. She'd wake up at 2am in the morning and whine and whine and whine at him until he got up out of bed and fetched her the Oreos she was always craving. The morning sickness was apparently not just a morning thing either with Lita. No matter what time it was, be it 6am, 5pm or 11pm, the Hardy could always hear the red head throwing up in the bathroom. He had no idea that living with a pregnant woman could be so hard, especially with her frequent mood swings and newly found whiny attitude. To tell the truth, Matt was full on fed up with hearing about how sore her feet were, how fat she thought she was and how sore her back was from carrying the baby everywhere. She was driving him insane! Then there was the added stress of trying to keep her friends away from her, mainly the nosey Divas that continuously kept calling the Hardy brother's house to talk to the red head. In fear that any one of them could tell the red head the truth about her relationship with Randy Orton, Matt had to make sure that Lita was never anywhere near a phone when it rang and he made sure that all calls that went to his house when he was out were redirected straight to his cell phone. According to Triple H, the chance that one of Lita's friends could spill the beans couldn't be taken. It would jeopardise the plan and ruin everything.

Matt Hardy quickly backed out of the driveway as he tried to drive his thoughts away from the red headed diva all alone in his house. Truth be told, he was concerned about her and the baby, but the real reason he had made her stay home was just to get away from her. Even if it was just for a couple of hours, it would be a couple of hours without her whining and moodiness.

_Later on..._

The red headed diva sighed in boredom as she flicked through the TV channels, not finding one program that was worth watching. It had been at least one hour since Matt had left her in his house all by herself and she was already bored. She'd successfully eaten the Hardy brother out of another 2 boxes of Oreos and then when morning sickness had kicked in for the morning, the red head had sacrificed all those Oreos to Matt's toilet. Now, after a shower and a clothes change, the red head was out of ideas with what to do.

Drawing her attention away from the TV set infront of her, Lita put her feet up on the coffee table infront of her. A smile broke out onto the young woman's face as her eyes were drawn to her baby bump. She could see it growing bigger everyday and it was hard to believe that a baby was growing inside of her, especially as this was her first real pregnancy. A new life was growing inside of her and in a few months time she was going to bring a baby into the world. Her own baby. Whether it be a daughter or a son, the red head didn't care. All she knew was that she wanted to give birth to this baby more than anything else in the world. This baby meant the world and more to her. This baby. Her baby. The red head's fingertips gently caressed her baby bump as she ran a hand over it.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

The sound of the doorbell startled the red head and she eyed the front door suspiciously at the sound of how fast the person on the other side of the door was ringing the doorbell.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

The red head slowly eased herself up from the couch and into a standing position before she cautiously made her way towards the door. Turning the door handle slowly, the red head took a deep breath before she opened the door just enough to be able to see the person on the other side of the door.

Lita eyed the man on the other side suspiciously as she didn't recognise him at all. He was much much taller than she was and she found herself looking up at him to find his face. He was well built. Very muscular, only emphasised by the black singlet he was currently wearing teamed with a pair of black shorts. His skin was tanned a couple of shades darker than her own and his hair was darker still. The man looked down at her with a soft expression on his face, smiling lightly when her eyes met his. The red head looking up into his deep brown orbs.

"Can I help you?" Lita asked politely, strangely not feeling intimidated by the size and structure of the large man before her.

"I'm here to see you actually," the man said smiling back at the red head.

The red head cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Do I know you?" Lita inquired as she eyed the man, still not being able to put a name to his face.

"Dave Batista," the man replied, maintaining the red head's eye contact "And yes you do know me."

"I'm sorry I don't think I do," Lita replied hesitantly "I know you should go."

And with that Lita attempted to close the door, leaving Dave Batista outside, however, Dave managed to move his foot into the doorway, preventing the red head from doing so.

"Look, Lita, I'm not here to hurt you if that's what you think," Dave explained calmly "Far from it."

"How do I know you're not lying?" Lita asked cautiously, still unsure of whether she was able to trust this 'stranger'.

"You've got to trust me," Dave said honestly, trying to soothe and calm the red head "I'm Dave Batista and like yourself I'm a wrestler."

"I think that body kind of backs that statement up," Lita said nodding.

Dave refrained from laughing at the red head's comment and continued to remain calm.

"Now, I'll say it again, I'm not here to hurt you," Dave explained once more "I don't hurt women and I know that you're pregnant. Actually there's a lot more that I know about you which I need to explain to you, but I think it'd bebetter if we continued this conversation inside."

"Maybe you're not here to hurt me, but that doesn't mean you're not lying about the rest of that stuff you just said," Lita said cautiously, making eye contact with Dave once more.

"I came because there are some things I think you deserve to know," Dave continued.

"What kind of things?" Lita inquired curiously.

"Some things about your past that I don't think Matt Hardy has told you about," Dave explained "So, can I come in?"

"I don't know," Lita said warily "I don't recognise you at all."

"I understand and I didn't expect you to either with all you've been through," Dave said as he reached into his back pocket.

Lita stiffened up as her eyes started bulging out of her head.

"What are you doing?!" Lita said, trying not to sound as scared as she was feeling because she didn't know what the man was going to retrieve from his pocket.

Dave noticed the panic in the red head's voice immediately.

"It's all right Lita," Dave said trying to calm the red head down as he slowly removed the object from his pocket "There's nothing to worry about, I was just getting this."

Lita calmed down as she realised that Dave had just pulled up a folded up piece of paper from his pocket. It hardly looked dangerous and the red head doubted that he was planning on doing anything to her with it. The red head nodded as she eyed the piece of paper in Dave's hands.

"I just wanted to show you this," Dave said calmly as he held out the piece of paper towards the red head.

Lita eyed Dave once more before eyeing the piece of paper. Sighing he finally took the paper into her small hands and realised that the piece of paper was actually a page from a magazine. Looking into the eyes of Dave Batista once more, the red head opened up the folded magazine page.

The red head couldn't help but smile when her eyes found the photo on the magazine page. The caption read "World Wrestling Entertainment Goes To Puerto Rico". The red head's eyes lit up when he recognised herself amoungst the group of people in the photo. The next person in the photo that she recognised was Randy Orton. From the framed photo she had found in her bag, she could get a general idea of the look of Randy Orton and that was definitely him standing next to her with his arms wrapped around her in the photo that she was looking at right now. Looking on the other side of the herself in the photo Lita realised why Dave Batista had decided to show her this photo. She looked up from the photo to view Dave once more before confirming that it was infact him standing next to her also in the photo she held in her hand. There was a small blonde woman standing on the other side of Dave but Lita couldn't put a name to her. The red head could recognise the woman, but no name was popping up in the red head's mind. However, that didn't matter at the moment. All that mattered was that Dave's point was proven. The red head folded up the magazine page and held it out to Dave, but the large man shook his head.

"You keep that," he said with a smile.

The red head smiled back at him before she opened the front door fully to him.

"I think you better come in," Lita spoke.

Dave nodded, before he stepped forward. The large man drew the red head closer to him and quickly enveloped her into a hug before Lita knew what was happened. Before Lita could react, Dave had pulled away, smiled at her and stepped inside Matt Hardy's house. Lita closed the door behind them.

"Do you want a drink or something?" Lita asked politely as she followed Dave Batista as he walked into the living room.

Snapping out of his thoughts of checking out Matt Hardy's living space, Dave turned around to face the red head as he shook his head.

"No thanks," he said as he looked straight into the red head's hazel eyes "I think I better just get straight to the point."

Suddenly feeling a little nervous, the red head subconsciously ran her hands over her baby bump before she spoke.

"All right then," Lita spoke "Do you wanna take a seat or what?"

"Seat is good," Dave spoke seriously.

The two headed straight for the couches in the Hardy living room and once both were comfortable and settled Dave spoke once again.

"How's the baby?" Dave asked as his eyes travelled to the red head's baby bump.

"Good. Good," Lita replied with a smile as she ran a hand over her baby bump as she looked at it "Matt and I are really excited about it."

Lita couldn't help but consider that last statement a lie. It was what she hoped was true. She hoped that Matt was as excited about the baby as she was but at the present he was having a little trouble showing that. The reality, as much as Lita didn't want to believe it, was that Matt didn't seem to show the slightest interest in their baby. He seemed too preoccupied with things that Lita didn't actually know.

"What has Matt told you about the baby?" Dave inquired, breaking the red head's thoughts.

Eyeing the man before her a little curiously, the red head was silent a moment.

"As much as I need to know," Lita answered, looking at Dave a little suspiciously "We don't know if the baby is a boy or a girl, but it's about 5 months old now and soon Matt and I are going to be parents."

"Not both of you," Dave stated.

"Excuse me?" Lita asked completely confused at Dave's statement.

"I mean," Dave said, trying to gently explain the situation to the red head "Not both of you are going to be actual parents."

Lita looked at Dave Batista in a state of complete confusion. She had absolutely no idea what he was talking about.

"Wait I don't understand,"Lita said shaking her head "What do you mean by that?"

Dave sighed as he took a deep breath. He knew this wasn't going to be easy, but he knew it had to be done. He wasn't doing this for himself. He wasn't going this because he wanted the credit for it. He wasn't doing this because he despised Matt Hardy or Hunter either. He was doing this because it was the right thing to do. He was doing this for his best friend who was soon going to be a father and who had been miserable day in and day out for 2 months. He was doing this for the woman his best friend was so madly in love with. He was doing this for Lita because she was being made a fool. He was doing this because she deserved to know the truth. To know the truth about Matt Hardy. To know the truth about her baby. To know the truth about why she was living with Matt Hardy at the present. To know the truth about why she had amnesia. To know the truth about her life.

"Dave?" Lita inquired.

Dave snapped out of his thoughts as his eyes caught the bright curious eyes of the red head before him.

"Are you going to explain what the hell you are talking about?" Lita inquired again, still completely confused about the situation she was finding herself in.

"I don't think Matt Hardy has been completely honest with you," Dave said calmly and quite softly.

Eyeing the man sitting opposite, the red head shifted her position.

"Explain," Lita simply said, awaiting a damn good explanation from Dave Batista as to what he was exactly talking about.

"The baby you're carrying," Dave started.

"Yes?" Lita inquired, still confused.

"It isn't Matt's," Dave finally said.

"What?"Lita asked, suddenly growing incredibly curious as to what Dave was talking about "How would you know?"

"The baby you're carrying is Randy's," Dave explained "Randy Orton's."

"And once again I'm going to ask 'how would you know'?" Lita inquired, growing more and more confused, yet more and more curious at the same time.

"I'm not going to try and confuse you by telling you everything, because there is way too much to try and explain right now," Dave started "But you slept with Randy 5 months ago and now you're 5 months pregnant with his baby."

"Was I dating Matt 5 months ago?" Lita inquired, strangely finding herself trusting Dave enough to believe what he was saying.

"You were dating Matt at the time, but after the incident you broke up with him to be with Randy and then you found out that you were pregnant," Dave explained.

"But that means that the baby could be either Randy or Matt's, doesn't it?" Lita inquired, searching every statement Dave said for any possible lies or mistakes.

Her curiosity had been sparked and now she wanted the shred of every truth that she was sure Dave was telling her. He wouldn't have come all this way to feed her lies. From the picture she saw earlier, it was obvious that Dave was a friend of hers and Randy's.

"You told Randy that you never slept with Matt and that it was definitely his baby," Dave explained.

"Oh," Lita said, her eyes drifting back to her baby bump before meeting Dave Batista's once more "But why would Matt have told me the baby was his then?"

Dave sighed.

"Matt has been lying to you, Li," Dave explained "He has been telling you things that aren't true. Things that aren't real."

"No," Lita finally said, shaking her head as she looked at the floor beneath her feet "Matt isn't like that."

"He lied to you about the father of your baby didn't he?" Dave continued, cocking at eyebrow at the red head before him "What makes you think he wouldn't lie to you about everything else?"

"No," Lita repeated "Matt loves me, he wouldn't lie to me."

"Li, he already has," Dave explained calmly "Matt may say he loves you, but Randy is the one who really does."

"Randy cheated on me," Lita flatly said "He cheated on me with that slut Stacy Keibler. If he loved me would he do that?"

"Li, he and you have already been through this and ..." Dave started.

"No," Lita said interrupting the Animal "I'm with Matt now because he loves me. He was there at the hospital when no one else was there. He has been the one who has been here for me for the last 2 months caring for me and this baby."

"Li, all your friends have been trying to reach you day in and day out for 2 months," Dave explained "You have so many friends that are worried sick about you."

"That's alot easier to say without any proof," Lita said coldly when she thought about the friends she supposedly had.

If they cared about he as true friends would. They would have called and asked how she was. They would have been here on Matt Hardy's doorstep asking to see her. Wanted to see she was all right for themselves.

"No one was there at the hospital 2 months ago," Lita continued "Where were all my friends then, huh?"

"We tried Li," Dave quickly tried to explain before the red head had time to process the lies in her head that Matt Hardy had obviously drilled into her "As soon as we heard of the news Randy and I were at that hospital in a matter of minutes."

"I didn't see you there," Lita stated, cocking at eyebrow at the man before her.

"We got there are quick as we could," Dave explained "Randy was worried sick about you and the baby and he almost got himself arrested when he started going crazy because security and the hospital wouldn't let him see you because Matt had told them he was some abusive ex of yours that would only hurt you. Randy would thrown himself infront of a moving train before he ever hurt you."

Lita paused a moment. The situation and the love that Randy had for her that Dave was explaining seemed like a fairy tale. A guy that was completely in love with you. It was too good to be true. Too hard to believe. She couldn't believe it.

"No, it's not true," Lita said, shaking her head violently as she refused to meet eyes with Dave Batista.

"You were in that hospital to start with because of Matt Hardy and his stupid plan with Hunter," Dave started to explain and everything started to come out.

He was done with waiting for the right time to gently break things to the red head. She deserved to know the truth before she started to jump to conclusions of her own.

"The two of them have been in on some stupid ass plan to get you away from Randy and back into the arms of Matt Hardy," Dave started to quickly explain to Lita "It was Hunter that landed you in hospital when he hit you from behind with a sledgehammer to the head. You landed in hospital of course and then Matt lead the hospital staff to believe that he was the only one who really cared for you and he didn't let any of the people that really cared see you. He hasn't let us see or talk to you for 2 months now. Randy is driving himself insane because all he wants to know is how you and the baby are. I haven't seen that boy smile in over 2 months now. Matt Hardy is keeping you away from what makes you truly happy just to make himself happy. He's selfish because all he wants is you and if you won't freely come to him then he's willing to lie to and manipulate you to believe some sort of lie just so he can be happy with you. He doesn't care about you at all Li."

Dave reached a hand out to touch the red head's arm when suddenly the red head threw her hands up in the air and suddenly stood up.

"No! No! No! No! No!" Lita repeated again and again as she started to walk away from Dave, her hands pressed firmly against her ears "These are all lies! Stop it!"

"It's the truth Lita," Dave continued as he followed closely behind the red head and continued to speak to her "You've got the believe me."

"No! No!" Lita started saying again as she continued to try and walk away from Dave "Matt loves me. He loves me. He wouldn't do this to me. No! No!"

"Lita..." Dave started, trying to reason with the red head.

"Go away!" Lita started almost yelling "Matt loves me! Leave me alone! Stop lying to me! No one cares about me but Matt! He's the only one that loves me! I have no friends! Matt is my only friend! Matt loves me! Go away!"

The red head was going into a frenzy and Dave didn't know what to do. Nothing seemed to be triggering any sort of memory for her and now with so many versions of stories running through her head Lita was so completely dazed and confused. Nothing made sense. Someone was lying to her and she didn't know who to believe. Everything was a blur.

"Lita!" Dave exclaimed suddenly trying to grasp the red head's attention.

Stopping immediately in her tracks, the red head turned to face the large man as she clasped her baby bump tightly.

"You need to go!" Lita ordered the big man "You need to go now!"

"No, Lita, I'm not going until you sit down and listen to everything I have to say!" Dave exclaimed back at the young woman as he maintained her eye contact.

"Get out of my house now!" Lita almost screamed at Dave.

"You have to stop believing these lies he is telling youLi!" Dave exclaimed back at her.

"You're lying to me!" Lita exclaimed back "Stop lying!"

"Fine!" Dave exclaimed before he reached into his pants pocket "Maybe this will help you remember I'm not lying!"

And with that said, Dave Batista pulled a black box from out of his shorts pocket and quickly prised open the small box. Lita's eyes immediately caught the shiny diamond ring in the small black box.

Suddenly everything was spinning. Lita couldn't speak. She couldn't move. She started seeing things. Memories. Flashbacks.

_In one swift motion Randy dipped his head and roughly captured Lita's lips with his, initiating a kiss that she desperately returned. Their tongues immediately banded as the kiss continued to deepen. The intensity and passion rising with each growing second that the two were connected at the lips. Randy's hands roamed her slim frame as he confirmed his hands new position with a squeeze of her upper thigh region. Getting the groan of satisfaction that the Legend Killer was searching for, he hastily moved his hand to the red head's front as he blindly searched for treasure. A low moan escaped the red head's lips as the kiss finally broke and Randy's hand roughly cupped her left breast in his large hand. The girl quickly reinstated the kiss as she cupped Randy's cheeks in her hands and brought his lips towards hers again. The kiss continued to deepen. The girl was now toying with the short hairs at the back of the Legend Killer's neck and his hands were occupied fondling her underneath her singlet top. Randy soon broke the kiss, both gasping for air, as he whispered in her ear._

"_I wanna fuck you right here on the dance floor," he whispered seductively as he smirked._

_She giggled like a school girl as she leant in to whisper in his ear._

"_We can't, silly," she giggled "But I have no problem fucking you if you take me back to your hotel room."_

_A cocky grin spread across the Legend Killer's mouth as he paused for a while before answering._

"_Done," he whispered._

"_You're so stupid sometimes Randy," Lita said trying to control her laughter, which only made the smile on her face widen._

"_Hey," Randy said defending himself "How was I supposed to know that they weren't complimentary!"_

_Lita relaxed further into her chair as she watched Randy lying on the bed infront of her._

"_You know you're going to have the hotel staff up here looking for that hair drier," Lita laughed._

"_I'd like to see them try and take it off me!" Randy stated folding his arms and trying to be taken seriously._

_Lita started to sit up on the bed as the Legend Killer started getting very close to her. Then without warning, Randy simply jumped onto the bed, just as Lita quickly jumped off. Lita simply smiled at the Legend Killer as he had missed her. Randy quickly stood up and was now on the opposite side of the bed to Lita. Locking eyes the pair waited for the other to move. Almost like a game of chicken. It was when Lita cocked an eyebrow at the Legend Killer that he ran around to the other side of the bed to try and catch her. Always one step ahead, Lita jumped onto the bed and ran towards the other side of the room. Randy then started chasing the red head all around the hotel room. Each time, her agility just enabling her to slip right through his fingers._

"_Randy!" She squealed as he almost caught her again "Stop it!"_

"_Not a chance babe!" Randy said continuing to pursue her "You started this, you finish it honey!"_

_Lita couldn't help giggling as she continued to run from Randy. Then, all of a sudden, Randy lunged and crash tackled Lita to the bed, ending the chase. Lita burst out into fits of laughter, causing Randy to laugh just at the sight of her pinned to the bed with his body._

_Randy released Lita's hand and jumped down into the speedboat, offering his hand to Lita to follow._

"_Randy, what are you doing?" Lita asked. _

_She still had no idea what was going on._

"_Trying to get you to join me in this speedboat," Randy stated._

_Lita rolled her eyes._

"_No, I mean, what are we doing here?" Lita asked still eyeing Randy as she remained on the wooden docks._

"_You said you liked boats, didn't you?" Randy stated as he inserted the key into the ignition and started up the speedboat with a roar._

"_Do you like flying?" Randy said addressing the red head._

_Lita turned around to face him._

"_Yeah, I don't mind it," she shrugged "Much prefer boats though."_

"_Oh, really?" Randy inquired._

"_Yep," Lita said yawning._

_Lita thought back to the plane trip from Manhattan to LA and she had infact stated that she did prefer boats to planes. She just couldn't believe that Randy would have remembered that. She couldn't believe that he had organised to take her on a boat ride specially because she had stated her preference for boats. She didn't think that Randy Orton would go to so much trouble just for a little thing like that. Actually she didn't think that anyone would go to so much trouble just for a little thing like that. It was sweet. It was really sweet, and she liked it. It meant something to her to know that someone actually listened to the little things she said. Randy Orton really was something. Something special. _

"_So, you joining me?" Randy asked as he broke Lita's chain of thought and silence._

_Lita smiled at the Legend Killer before jumping from the dock into the speedboat._

"_Aye Aye Captain!" The red head said saluting the Legend Killer._

_She stared at the ring sitting inside the small box. Her eyes caught the diamond centrepiece first. The sparkly jewel was sitting on the gold band of the ring, shining brightly at the red head. It was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen. The most beautiful ring she'd ever seen, and probably the most expensive ring she'd ever laid eyes on too. And it was for her. It had probably cost the Legend Killer an arm and a leg, but he bought it. He bought it for her._

"_Where did you..." Lita stammered as she tried to find her words through the shock "Where did you... Did you... Get that?"  
"Randy's jacket pocket," Dave answered as he handed it over to her. _

_The red head taking the small black box into her hands._

"_How long...?" Lita stammered again as she fingered the ring in the box._

"_He showed it to me about 2 months ago," Dave replied as he watched the red head gazing at the ring._

"_What?" Lita asked in amazement as her eyes shot up to meet Dave's._

"_Yep, 2 months," Dave repliedas he caught Lita's gaze "It cost him an arm and a leg too."_

_A breath hitched in the red head's throat as Randy shifted from his seat next to her on the bed to directly infront of her. He gently knelt down infront of her as he brought out a small black box from his pants pocket. He gently prised open the box and turned it to face the red head. Lita gasped as she came face to face with a sparkling diamond ring: a gold band with a very large diamond fitted in the centre. The same one that Dave had shown her a couple of weeks ago when he had come to her house. Lita's eyes were then drawn back to the Legend Killer._

_"Bella," he spoke softly "Will you marry me?"_

"_Li, honey?" Randy asked gently as he lowered his voice "You OK?"_

_He hooked a finger underneath her chin forcing hazel eyes to lock with blue. _

"_Yeah," Lita smiled softly causing the Legend Killer to smile back at her "I'm just happy to be here."_

_She paused for a moment before continuing._

"_Happy to be here with you."_

_This made the 3rd generation superstar's face light up completely. He then leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips before embracing her small frame. Lita smiled as she embraced him back. The feeling of being in his arms. The security of knowing that he'd always be there to protect her, succumbed her and she felt herself getting lost in his arms. She kissed his cheek ever so lightly before whispering in his ear, knowing that that phone call was still on his mind. _

"_Don't worry about Matt," she whispered softly._

_She waited until she saw him nod before she continued._

"_You're the one I want," she continued "I love you, Randy."_

_A smile crept it's way across the Legend Killer's flawless complexion as he pulled away slightly from the red head so their foreheads were now touching. He smiled at her as he looked intently into her hazel orbs._

"_Bella, I love you so much," he whispered before capturing his lips with hers._

_A kiss that she willingly returned._

"Lita? Lita?"

Lita could barely make out the voice. Her head was spinning and everything was blurring. Randy's words were pounding in her head _"Bella, I love you so much."_ Her head was pounding. She couldn't breath. Her head was becoming so heavy. Her eyelids so heavy. She couldn't feel the floor beneath her feet. She couldn't feel Dave Batista's hands on her shoulders as he tried to keep her on her feet. She could faintly see his lips moving but no sound was coming out. Everything was coming back to her too fast. Too soon. Too much. Randy's words pounding in her head were the last thing she heard before everything turned black.

**A/N: Finally another chapter! I was even annoyed at myself for not working on this chapter sooner. Sorry it's taken me so long to update, so I wrote an extra long chapter for you guys, not wanting to drag things on any longer. What do you think? I'm personally glad that Dave has taken action. Matt Hardy is a bastard and I hate him in this story. I'm having so much fun writing this story and I can't believe how much of it I've written so far. Hope you are all liking it and please keep reviewing so I know that people are still reading it. It's you guys that I write for so READ AND REVIEW and tell me what you think. Thanks to all the others who have read and reviewed the last chapter and especially HUGE thanks to those people who have been reading _One Secret _since the very start. THANK YOU SO MUCH GUYS! I LOVE YOU! Look out for the next chapter: Chapter 34 - She's Back and see what other surprises I have in store for you guys! Until next time PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! God bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**

**PS: I'd like to quickly close with a poll...**

**Would you like to see a sequel to _One Secret_?**

**a) Yes**

**b) No**

**c) Maybe**

**Thanks!**


	35. She's Back

**Chapter 35 - She's Back**

"Dude I'm sure she'll be OK," the red head suddenly heard a voice calmly say "I really don't think Dave would have touched her."  
"He's Evolution or have you forgotten that part," Lita heard another voice state, sounding more agitated than the first "Anything is possible with those scum bags! And how else do you explain why the hell she's unconscious?!"  
"I can't explain that," the first voice said, remaining calm "All I'm saying is Dave isn't the type to hit a woman. You've seen him with Lillian. I know he just wouldn't do that."  
"Li's not Lillian though is she?" the second voice said sighing deeply "I still stand by Evolution being scum that can't be trusted."  
"Yeah, I guess," the first voice sighed.  
"And what the fuck was he doing in my house?!" the second voice inquired, still sounding slightly annoyed and agitated.  
"Well, I'm assuming he came to see Li, probably something about Randy," the second voice shrugged.  
"Well, she doesn't want to see him," the first voice quickly stated.

The red head heard footsteps and the conversation stopped. Curious as to what was going on, the red head finally managed to try and open her eyes. The ceiling lights being too bright for her, the red head winced and let out a small groan as the light pierced her retina.  
"Bella?" a voice spoke softly, as the red head felt a hand softly brush her arm.  
Blinking her eyes furiously to focus, the red head smiled when she noticed Jeff Hardy's presence next to her on the couch she found herself to be lying across at the present.  
"Matt, come quick!" Jeff suddenly exclaimed, turning in the direction of the Hardy's kitchen "Li's awake!"  
And with that said, Jeff immediately turned back to the red head as he ran a hand across her cheek and smiled at her.

"Hey," Jeff spoke softly.  
Lita swallowed as she tried to clear her very dry throat.  
"Hey," she finally managed to say back to Jeff.  
"How're you feeling?" Jeff inquired as he looked with concern upon the red head "You OK?"  
The red head was about to reply when another voice came calling from the direction of the kitchen, causing both Jeff and Lita to immediately turn in that direction.  
"Li baby!" Matt called out as he rushed to the red head's side with a smile upon his face.  
Lita forced herself to sit up on the couch as the older Hardy brother immediately came and crouched down next to the couch the red head was currently seated at as he took her hand in his.  
"Are you OK baby?" Matt asked, showing a overt display of concern as far as the red head was concern "I was so worried!"

"Worried my ass!" Lita suddenly exclaimed as she freed her hand from Matt Hardy's grip.  
Both Hardy's looked utterly shocked at the red head's suddenly exclamation.  
"Baby, what's..." Matt started as he reached out for the red head again in an attempt to calm her down, but Lita quickly moved out of his reach again as she suddenly stood up from the couch.  
"Like the hell you were worried about me Matt!" Lita exclaimed again, the anger and rage building up in her again.  
Jeff and Matt followed Lita as they both stood up from their seats also.  
"Li, what's going on?" Jeff asked, as he tried to calm the red head down.  
"I'll tell you what's wrong!" Lita almost screamed at Jeff Hardy before her eyes fell upon Matt Hardy "You are a sorry son of a bitch Matt Hardy!"  
"Baby, I think you need to sit down," Matt spoke again, trying to ease up Lita a bit so she's stop yelling at him.  
"Ease up?!" Lita screamed "You want me to ease up after the hell you've been putting me through these last 2 months?! You want me to ease up?!"  
"Li, honey, maybe you just need a seat and a glass of water or..." Matt started again as he began to approach the red head.  
"No!" Jeff suddenly exclaimed as he held his brother back before turning to face the red head "Bella, what are you talking about?"

"I'll tell you what I'm talking about!" Lita exclaimed again before she pointed directly at Matt Hardy "This sorry son of a bitch has been lying to me for 2 months!"  
"What?" Jeff Hardy exclaimed in half confusion half surprise as he looked from Lita to Matt Hardy, who also looked slightly confused.  
"You have no idea what you are talking about Li," Matt said, trying to defend himself "Please, baby, sit down."  
"Don't you dare 'baby' me!" Lita screamed "You've been lying to me this whole time! You've been feeding me all these lies! You've been playing me like I'm some kind of fool you bastard! You took advantage of me for your own good!"  
"Wait, hold up," Jeff suddenly said, as he started to piece things together "Matt, you told me that Li and Randy had broken up and she'd come back to you," Jeff said, as he turned to face his brother.  
"Bullshit!" Lita screamed at Matt Hardy "That is bullshit! I never broke up with Randy! I love him more than life itself! I love him more than I have ever loved you!"  
"So Li, why have you been here living with Matt for the last 2 months?" Jeff inquired, as he turned towards the red head.  
Matt Hardy was still completely silent with his head down, refusing to meet Jeff or Lita's eyes. He was out of lies. Everything was unravelling.

"Matt didn't I tell you I've had amnesia for the last 2 months?!" Lita inquired to Jeff.  
"What? Amnesia?" Jeff inquired in shock and surprise.  
"Yes," Lita explained "I got jumped by someone in the back a couple of RAWs ago and I ended up with amnesia in the hospital."  
"And why exactly did you not feel the need to tell me?!" Jeff exclaimed as he shoved his brother, causing Matt to look up at him.  
"Cause frankly it was none of your business!" Matt exclaimed back, finally starting to take a stand for himself.  
"Like the hell it is my business!" Jeff exclaimed again, shoving his brother again "Li is just as much my business as she is yours! I have a right to know what is happening to the people I love!"

"So Li," Jeff said, trying to calm down as he turned to face the red head again "Matt made you believe that you and him were together which is why you're here! He lied to you like that!"  
"Yes," Lita said trying to calm herself down as she starred daggers at Matt Hardy.  
"You are a sick bastard you know that?!" Jeff exclaimed a little louder as he turned back to his older brother "It takes a sick person to mess with a woman who's got amnesia! It takes a sick sick asshole!"  
"He made me believe that Randy didn't love me," Lita continued to explain to Jeff "He made me believe that Randy cheated on me and that I didn't have any friends. He made me believe that I didn't have any friends that loved me. He made me believe that I was in love with him! That it was HIS BABY I WAS FUCKING CARRYING!"

"It was the only I could make you love me!" Matt suddenly exclaimed, finally speaking out for his actions.  
"I DON'T LOVE YOU MATT!" Lita practically screamed in anger "I don't love you and you can't make me!"  
"That still doesn't give you a right nor reason for what you did to Li!" Jeff exclaimed at his brother "Nothing gives you the right to lie to an innocent woman!"  
"I know, but what else was I supposed to do!" Matt exclaimed back at the two "Watch the woman I love go off with some other guy!"  
"If you loved Li the way you say you do, you'd be willing to do whatever it takes to make her happy!" Jeff exclaimed, not feeling the least bit of sympathy for his brother.   
"Randy makes me happy and you know that!" Lita exclaimed again "You know how much I love him, yet you lied to me and you made me believe that I didn't love him! I slammed a door in his face because of you! I told him that it was YOUR baby I was carrying because you led me to believe that fucking lie!"  
"You told Li that this baby was yours?!" Jeff shouted at his brother.  
"I couldn't have told her it was Orton's!" Matt exclaimed in defence.  
"Why not?!" Jeff shouted back "It's the fucking truth!"

"If you loved me as much as you said you do, you wouldn't have lied to me," Lita said, her tone softer as she looked into the eyes of Matt Hardy.  
Her eyes spoke hurt and betrayal. Matt felt sick to his stomach as he looked into those hazel eyes.  
"Li I..." Matt started.  
"You lied to me," Lita said interrupting him "You betrayed me. You deceived me. You played me like a toy. You played me like a fool. For 2 months. 2 whole months."  
"Li, baby, I never meant to hurt you," Matt tried to explain.  
"But you did," Lita retaliated shaking her head at the older Hardy brother "And I don't think I ever want to see you again."

And with that the red head headed for the front door.  
"Baby, wait, please," Matt called out after the red head and attempted to catch up to her when he felt a tug at his arm as his younger brother roughly grabbed him.  
"You need to back off!" Jeff exclaimed sternly to his brother "The last person she wants to see right now is you!"  
"Leave me alone Jeff!" Matt exclaimed, trying to force his younger brother off him.  
"Let her be!" Jeff exclaimed sternly once more "You touch her and I won't hesitate to kick your ass!"  
And before Matt Hardy could say another word, Jeff Hardy had grabbed his jacket and had slammed the front door right behind him following the red head out of the Hardy household.

Jeff let out a huge breath as he exited his brother's house. His eyes immediately caught the pretty red head sitting in the front seat of his car. She was completely still, just staring blankly ahead. Jeff approached the car with a slow walk and when he reached the car he noticed the tears stained across Lita's cheeks and the tears that were still welling in the beautiful woman's eyes. Jeff didn't say a word as he slowly opened the driver's door and got into the car. The two sat in complete silence before the colourful haired man spoke.  
"Bella, c'mere," Jeff said, ushering the red head into an embrace.  
The red head willingly surrended herself into the embrace of the younger Hardy brother.  
"I can't believe he did that to me," Lita said through her tears that started to fall.  
"He's just selfish Li, that's all," Jeff said, stroking the back of Lita's head "It's going to all right. You can come and stay with me for as long as you like, OK?"

"Actually Jeff," the woman spoke, pushing Jeff away slightly so she could wipe away her tears and look the man straight in the eyes.  
"Yeah, what is it Bella?" Jeff inquired, stroking her fiery red locks "Anything."  
"I think there's someone else I wanna stay with, if that's OK with you," Lita explained "You've been nothing but supportive and an amazing friend to me it's just..."  
"You need a woman to talk to right now, is that it?" Jeff inquired as he smiled at Lita.  
Lita smiled back as she wiped again at her tears.  
"Yeah, kinda," she said "I hope you don't mind."  
"Not at all, Bella," Jeff replied understandingly "I know there are alot of things that you need another woman to talk to about, especially with the little one on the way. I honestly think I'd personally freak out."  
"Oh, I know you would Jeff Hardy," Lita said with a little laugh.  
"Now, that's what I want to see," Jeff said smiling at the red head "You happy."  
"Me too," Lita said with a smile.

The two were silent for a moment before the colourful haired Hardy reached behind him as if retrieving something from the back seat. The red head looked at him curiously as he fumbled through the mess in the back seat before he victoriously held his black cell phone in his hand, offering the contraption to the red head.  
"I'm guessing you need to borrow my cell as I think Victoria or Randy has yours at the moment," Jeff explained as the red head took the cell phone from his outstretched hand.  
"Thanks," Lita said smiling as she flipped open the black cell phone and started searching through Jeff Hardy's phone book for the number she wanted.  
Jeff took that moment to turn the key in the ignition, ignoring the surprise he felt that Matt had carelessly left the keys in Jeff's car while it had been sitting in the older Hardy's driveway for 3 weeks, and reversed out of Matt's driveway and back onto the main road.

"I just need some gas and then we can head wherever you want to go," Jeff announced as he drove away from Matt Hardy's house.  
"Sounds good," Lita replied as she finally found the number she was looking for.  
Pressing 'call' and holding the cell phone to her ear, the red head looked out at the beautiful scenery of Cameron, North Carolina. The scenery that she had missed seeing for the 2 whole months that she had been basically held captive in Matt Hardy's house. The red head didn't think the lush green grass and big, shady trees that lined the streets of Cameron ever had looked so beautiful.

_"Hello Dawn Marie speaking," a voice suddenly sounded from the other line of the cell phone._

Lita was snapped out of her thoughts as she suddenly realised she had been calling someone.

_"Hello?" Dawn Marie spoke again hoping for a reply this time._

_"Hi Dawn," Lita spoke into the phone with a smile at hearing her friend's voice._

_"Li?" Dawn asking, a little unsure "Li, is that you honey?"_

_"Yeah, it's me Dawn," Lita replied._

_"Oh Li," Dawn Marie sighed in relief "We've all been worried sick about you for the last 2 months, where have you been? Are you all right? Is your memory still a little hazy? Are you feeling well?"_

_"Can we talk about this later Dawn?" Lita replied, not really feeling up to answering so many questions right here, right now and over the phone._

_"Oh yes, of course," Dawn said "I'm sorry it's just we've all been so worried."_

_"I understand Dawn and it's all right," Lita explained "I'll explain everything later and I'll answer all your questions. Even maybe the list of invasive ones you usually always have prepared for me."_

_"Now would I be Dawn Marie without invasive questions?" Dawn said, half laughing into the phone._

_"Definitely not," Lita said with a smile "But anyway, I was just wondering if I could ask for a favour?"_

_"Li, you know you don't have to ask for a favour!" Dawn 'tsked' into the phone "Favours are what friends do best! What's up?"_

_"Um, I was just wondering if I could come and stay with you for awhile?" Lita inquired "I'm not sure how long it would be for or anything, but yeah."_

_"Is Jeff home yet?" Dawn inquired._

_"Oh yeah, I'm actually driving with him right now," Lita explained "It's just I really in need of some of your special girl-to-girl chats and I really don't think Jeff wants to hear the gory details about the pregnancy and all."_

_Dawn laughed into the phone._

_"I mean I can always stay with one of the other girls if you're busy or something," Lita added._

_"Of course not!" Dawn exclaimed into the phone "Of course I'd love to have you come and stay with me in Jersey, I just thought that maybe you might want Jeff, but by all means I'll always be here for you Li. That's what best friends do."_

_"Thanks a million Dawn, I really owe you," Lita commented._

_"No you don't Li-Li," Dawn replied "But yes, anytime you want to drop by and crash or whatever I'll be waiting for you."_

_"Thank you Dawn, you're awesome," Lita replied._

_"I know," Dawn replied with a laugh "So, how is the pregnancy going? Do I know if I'm going to have a little god daughter or god son?"_

_"Not quite sure yet Dawn, but I'll find out soon," Lita replied._

_"How are you dealing with it all?" Dawn inquired, sounding concerned about her red headed friend "You coping well?"_

_"I think so," Lita replied honestly "Morning sickness is a bitch and my feet hurt like nothing else, but as long as I have a box of Oreos nearby my cravings are under control."_

_"You're still craving those Oreos?" Dawn half laughed at her friend._

_"Yes indeed," Lita half laughed back "Just the Oreos and occasionally Watermelon."_

Dawn laughed into the phone and Lita joined in, until suddenly her mind blanked out.

_Tears flowing down her flawless face. Her eyes red and puffy. Her hands were clammy, her forehead damp._ _She stood motionless outside in the rain. The night was dark and cold. The soft breeze was tingling on her skin. She was completely drenched, every item of clothing clinging to her quivering body. All she could see was blood. Lots of blood. Blood everywhere. Her ears ringing as she replayed the scene in her head. People everywhere. Mixed voices. Then a blood curdling scream._

The red head screamed as she dropped the cell phone causing Jeff Hardy to jump almost out of his seat. Looking over at the red head who was still screaming and shaking, her face pale and almost ghostly looking, the younger Hardy brother quickly pulled the car over to the side of the road. Jeff immediately removed his seat belt and quickly pulled the red head into an embrace to try and calm her down. Lita soon stopped screaming as Jeff soothed her.

"Shh Bella," Jeff comforted the red head as she started crying "It's all right. I'm here for you. You're safe. I'm here. Nothing can hurt you."

Lita continued to cry as she buried her head into the shoulder of Jeff Hardy. Jeff continued to stroke the back of her head and her fiery red locks as he held her tighter.

_"Hello!" Jeff suddenly heard a voice coming from the floor of the car "Li! Are you there! Li! What's happened?"_

Jeff's head turned in the direction of the voice and found his cell phone lying open on the floor of his car. Maintaining his embrace around the red head, the younger Hardy pulled the cell phone to his ear.

_"Dawn?" he spoke into the phone._

_"Oh thank God Jeff!" Dawn sighed with relief into the phone "Where's Li? Is she OK?"_

_"She's going to be all right," Jeff explained, still holding Lita securely in his arms "I'll explain everything later. She'll call you back before I drop her at your place, OK?"_

_"OK, sure," Dawn agreed "Look after her Jeff."_

_"Don't worry," Jeff replied "I will. I'll talk to you later."  
"OK, bye," Dawn spoke._

_"Bye," Jeff replied as he flipped his cell phone shut, ending the call. _

Turning all his attention back to the red head in his arms, Jeff ran his hand up and down Lita's back to try and calm her down.

"Bella, are you all right now?" Jeff softly asked as he continued to hold her.

"They're back," Lita replied softly.

A look of confusion swept its way across Jeff's face.

"What's back Bella?" Jeff inquired "What's back?"

A silence enveloped the conversation for a couple of moments before a voice was heard.

"The flashbacks," Lita simply replied.

Jeff didn't reply. He simply continued to stroke the fiery red locks of the young woman in his arms that was having the worst day from what he had seen.

"Flashbacks," Lita repeated "Of the a... a... abortion."

The red head then broke out into a fresh set of tears. _They were back. _

_Later that night..._

_Knock! Knock!_

Randy Orton turned his attention away from the television set infront of him as his eyes shifted to the wooden door at the other end of the room. It was obvious that someone was outside his hotel room door wanting to come inside, yet he wasn't sure if he wanted to let them in. He wasn't sure if he could really wanted company tonight. He hadn't wanted company any night this week. All he wanted to do was be alone in his hotel room. Get room service. Watch some crappy late night TV. Go to sleep. Wake up early and go to the gym. He had a World Heavyweight Championship match in a matter of days and he wanted to take full advantage of that. He wanted to walk out of Summerslam as the youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history. He knew he was capable of making it happen and he was going to prove to the world that he could.

_Knock! Knock!_

"A bit persistent aren't we?" Randy groaned under his breath as he finally forced himself to get up from his comfortable position lying across his extra large King sized bed.

"You've got nothing else better to do than come and bother me," Randy mumbled softly as he slowly made his way towards his door "Nothing better to do."

Upon reaching the door, Randy took his time to undo the series of locks at the back of the door, not sure if it was because he wanted to annoy the person on the other side of the door intentionally or because he really couldn't be bothered. Once the locks were conquered, the 3rd generation superstar flung open his hotel room and had to restrain himself from groaning when he saw who was there to greet him on the other side.

"What is it Stacy?" Randy said, the annoyance evident in his tone.

"Um..." Stacy Keibler began as she finally tilted her head up into the light so her eyes could catch those of Randy Orton.

"Oh my gosh, Stacy I'm sorry," Randy quickly added when he realised that the woman before him had tears in her eyes that were already red and puffy from crying and tears streaked across her face "Are you all right? What's wrong?"

Shaking her head violently, the blonde looked the Legend Killer straight in his blue eyes.

"Please don't feel sorry for me," Stacy said sniffling "I don't deserve it. I'm a terrible person. I'm a miserable excuse for a human being."

"Come on Stace," Randy quickly said, ushering the young woman inside his hotel room as he closed and locked the room behind him.

Stacy Keibler immediately took a seat on the side of the Legend Killer's bed as she used her hands to wipe the tears from her cheeks. Randy simply remained standing as he watched the blonde's every move.

"Are you sure you're all right Stacey?" Randy inquired once more, feeling a little concerned at the state the woman before him was in "Can I get you anything?"

"No," Stacy replied simply, shaking her head "I only came because there's something I think you need to know."

The Legend Killer eyed the woman suspiciously as she wiped again at her tears and sniffled a little.

"What do you mean?" Randy inquired curiously as he pulled up a chair so he was sitting opposite the long legged diva.

Stacy was silent for a moment as she started fiddling with the hem of her skirt, which was surprisingly longer than most of the skirts Randy had seen her in. She didn't look like she was dressed to impress anyone. Her skirt was simply denim and was teamed with a pale blue sweatshirt that read _Ravens _across the front. Obviously a bit of merchandise the blonde had picked up when she was a cheerleader for the _Baltimore Ravens _because signing with the WWE. Her hair was down and loose and on her feet she was wearing a simple pair of flip flops.

Randy was snapped out of his thoughts as the blonde raised her head so her doe brown eyes met Randy's bright blue ones.

"There's something I need to tell you," Stacy said.

**A/N: Oh and I leave you with another cliffhanger! What does Stacy need to tell Randy? What could it be? You'll have to wait until next chapter! Well, look at that! I updated extremely fast on this chapter and for that I am very proud of myself, lol. Thank you so much for all the reviews for the last chapter! 11 reviews in under 24 hours! You guys are truly amazing! Thank you so much! We are almost at the 400 mark for reviews so I'm hoping to break that with this chapter so PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! Hope you liked this chapter by the way and look out for the next chapter - Chapter 36: This Is Not Me! Exciting stuff! Anyway, thanks also for the feedback on whether or not to do a sequel and I think I've decided that I would very much like to write a sequel which I will tell more details on later (wouldn't want to spoil this story for you, lol) but it will be set a great deal into the future and will focus on Randy and Lita's child - I have awesome plans for the sequel now that have started flooding into my mind that I want to start writing it now, lol, but I can't so we're all just going to have to wait! Anyway, I will leave it here, so once again thank you for all the reviews! I love you all. God bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**


	36. This Is Not Me

**Chapter 36 - This Is Not Me**

"There's something I need to tell you," Stacy said.

Randy eyed the blonde suspiciously as she averted her gaze to the carpet beneath her feet, shifting uncomfortably under the Legend Killer's gaze.

"Stacy the last time you came to tell me something in the middle of the night we ended up in the hospital and I almost lost another child," Randy stated coldly.

The blonde sighed as she put a stray hand of her blonde hair behind her ear.

"I know Randy," Stacy said meekly "And I cannot tell you how sorry I am for what happened that night, but there were no excuses for my actions or my words. I'm sorry."

Randy sighed.

"So, what makes this time any different?" Randy inquired, eyeing the blonde for her initial reaction "Are we going to be having this same conversation months down the track where you're apologising again for whatever you're about to say to me?"

"No," Stacy immediately responded "Not this time."

"And why is that?" Randy spoke again, continuing to question the long legged diva before him.

"Because this time I'm not here for me," Stacy explained as she forced herself to look up and meet the blue eyes of Randy Orton "This time I'm here for Lita. I'm here for you and Lita."

"Look, Stacy," Randy quickly spoke, not liking the course this conversation was taking since the blonde had mentioned Lita "Maybe this isn't a good idea. Maybe you shouldn't be here. Maybe you shouldn't say anymore."

"No, please Randy," Stacy suddenly exclaimed.

The Legend Killer looked into the pleading eyes of Stacy Keibler that were already welling with a new set of tears.

"Please let me stay," Stacy practically begged, holding back her tears "Please let me explain. You need to know this. Please."

Randy couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the long legged diva before him. She sincerely looked troubled by something that was obviously eating her away inside. However, this something was not even about her apparently. It was about her former best friend Lita. It was about Lita and him.

"Just 5 minutes," Stacy spoke again as the Legend Killer remained silent "That's I'm asking for. Just 5 minutes. Please, Randy."

The Legend Killer looked straight into the doe brown eyes of the young woman before him as she maintained his eye contact anxiously waiting for his response. No good had come out of any of the one-on-one conversations he had recently had with Stacy Keibler in the last couple of months. From the incident where Lita had caught the pair mid-kiss to their most recent encounter when the blonde had given the Legend Killer an extreme close-up view of her panties, Stacy Keibler had been nothing but trouble for him. She had done nothing more than continuously try and come onto the Legend Killer. Whether it was because she actually fancied him, whether it was because she wanted to get back at Lita or whether it was both, Stacy Keibler had been trouble, but as he looked at her today she didn't seem like that same girl. She wasn't throwing herself at him as usual and he was pretty sure she'd refrained from all flirting and sexual comments this evening. She honestly looked like all she wanted to do was to genuinely talk to the Legend Killer. Her purpose here was to tell Randy this something that was obviously eating her away inside, and nothing more. She wanted nothing more than to say what she had to say and then walk out that door.

"5 minutes," Randy eventually spoke as he nodded at the blonde "Just 5 minutes."

Stacy Keibler nodded her head in agreement.

"So, this involves me and Lita does it?" Randy commented initiating the conversation.

"Yes," Stacy nodded "It all really started that day after Lita got admitted to hospital after that incident at your place, but for everyone that eventually got involved it had been going on for much longer than that."

"So, who exactly was involved?" Randy inquired, suddenly growing curious by what the blonde was telling.

"I'll get to that," Stacy explained "But first I think you need to know how everything really came about."

"OK," Randy nodded, waiting for the blonde to continue.

"But before that I just wanna say how sorry I am for everything that I'm about to say," Stacy suddenly blurted out "I don't know what got into me and I don't know why I even did what I did. It was wrong and I know it now. I think I even knew it then but I couldn't help how I felt at that time and it just all seemed so tempting..."

"Stacy," Randy suddenly interjected, halting the blonde's ramblings "Slow down. What are you talking about?"

"That day in the hospital you and Hunter had got into a fight I heard and it didn't go down well. He wanted to get you back for messing with him and not listening to him. For not fulfilling your role as a part of Evolution," Stacy explained "And I..."

The blonde stopped mid-sentence as her eyes shifted back to the carpet beneath her feet. The single tear that rolled down her cheek not going unnoticed by the Legend Killer. The blonde sniffled as she frantically tried to hold the rest of her tears in, not wanting to cry right here and right now without finishing her story.

"Stacy?" Randy spoke gently as he reached out to touch the blonde's arm, however, Stacy immediately brushed his arm away.

"I was pissed off at Lita," Stacy continued as the tears started to fall once more "I was pissed off at her because she knew how I felt about you because it was the same way she felt about you. I went to apologise and everything that morning at the hospital for that night at your place and she went off at me. I don't know what I expected from her because I knew what I did was so completely wrong, but I didn't expect her to say some of the things she said. She got me so fired up."

Randy remained silent as he listened carefully to what the blonde was saying.

"I bumped into Hunter on my way out of the hospital that morning and he made me an offer," Stacy spoke meekly before she went silent.

Randy looked at the blonde intently. Her breathing was slow and deep and it was obvious that she was having difficulty finding the right words for what she had to say.

"What kind of offer?" Randy inquired, trying to coax an explanation out of the blonde.

Stacy Keibler took a deep breath and used the back of her slender hands to wipe at the tears that were running down her cheeks.

"An offer I couldn't refuse," Stacy simply stated "Hunter told me that he had a plan that would get me exactly what I wanted."

"And what was that?" Randy inquired once more, his curiosity getting the best of him.

"You," Stacy softly spoke.

"He'd devised this plan that would allow him to get back at you," Stacy quickly continued to explain "But for that he needed me and Matt to do it."

"Matt?" Randy inquired with a cocked eyebrow at the long legged diva before him "As in Hardy?"

Stacy simply nodded before she continued.

"He knew how I felt about you and he knew that I was pissed off at Lita so he played me to his advantage and told me that if I went along with the plan I could get Lita back and at the same time I'd get you. I'd get what I wanted," Stacy explained as she continued with the story "Hunter also knew that Matt was still in love with Lita and he knew that for taking her away from him, Matt'd want to get back at you. So Hunter promised him that. He promised Matt that if he went along with the plan he could snatch Lita back right from you. That Monday night RAW that Matt came out and beat you up with the steel chair. That was all part of the plan."

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing, yet at the same time now everything was making sense. Not daring to interrupt the blonde's story which she was finally finding the flow to say, the Legend Killer remained completely silent as he continued to listen intently to what Stacy Keibler had to say.

"That Monday Night RAW was all a set up," Stacy continued to explain "It was all planned for Matt to come and beat you up inside the ring against what the RAW script said. Then while you were in the trainers room, Matt distracted Lita in the backstage area so I could get to the trainers room first to see you. Then the plan panned out so that Lita would walk into the room to see me kissing you which she did. Matt was then meant to comfort Lita and then she would have gone back to him, but things didn't work out that way. It was wrong and I know it and I'm so sorry Randy. I'm so sorry."

Randy Orton was sitting completely still as he watched the blonde intently.

"I knew it was wrong and I thought after that it was over," Stacy continued "But it wasn't. It was far from over."

The blonde stopped once more as she noticed she was getting no reaction out of Randy, who was still sitting completely though his eyes had now shifted to his feet.

"Randy are you alright?" Stacy inquired.

"Just finish the story Stacy," Randy retorted sharply and coldly.

"Um..." Stacy started "Well, I thought the plan was over. I thought that Hunter and Matt had realised, like I did, that this wasn't going to work because you and Lita would just find your way back to each other, but they didn't want to believe it. They were both dead set on getting exactly what they want and they didn't care what they had to do to get it, and that is where the second part of the plan kicked in."

Stacy took a deep breath before she continued, watching Randy intently.

"Hunter approached me and told me and the next step in the plan, but when I heard what it was I couldn't do it," Stacy explained "I just couldn't."

_FLASHBACK!_

_"I'll see you next Monday on RAW then," Hunter closed coldly before he started to head for the door out of Stacy Keibler's hotel room._

_"No Hunter," Stacy finally spoke, causing the former World Heavyweight Champion to stop dead in his tracks._

_Hunter turned around to face the blonde woman as he cocked an eyebrow at her._

_"What do you mean 'No'?!" Hunter harshly inquired._

_"Exactly what I said," Stacy replied, trying not to show the man how afraid of_ _him she felt at this point in time "This is taking it too far and I will not be a part of it!"_

_Hunter started to breath heavily as he walked closer to the blonde._

_"You will do exactly what I say Keibler!" Hunter stated harshly "You started this when you agreed to be part of this. You can't just back of it when you feel like it."_

_"I will not do this Hunter!" Stacy exclaimed back at the man as she looked him straight in the eye "I cannot do this to her!"  
_

_"I thought you wanted to get back at her," Hunter inquired tauntingly at the blonde "I thought your friendship with that little red head was done."_

_"It is done," Stacy replied as strongly as she could muster "But even if she isn't my friend you cannot risk another persons life just to benefit your own! It's wrong Hunter! This is so wrong and you know it! It's just not right!"_

_"This may not be the right thing, but it's the smart thing Keibler!" Hunter exclaimed back "If you want Randy and you want to get back at Lita for what she did to you then be smart from once Stacy and do the smart thing."_

_The long legged diva took a deep breath as she looked into the eyes of the former World Heavyweight Champion before her. The pair stood in absolutely silence, apart from the sound of their breathing, for a couple of moments before Stacy finally built up the courage to speak._

_"I won't do it," Stacy finally spoke "You and Hardy can go ahead and do whatever you want and I won't say anything if that's what you're worried about, but I won't be any part of it. I won't do it Hunter and that's my final answer. Now I think it's about time you left my room. Now!"_

_Hunter looked as if he were just about to blow a gasket as he eyed the blonde with the rage filling behind his eyes. However, instead of getting into proximity with her again, the former World Heavyweight Champion simply headed for the door to the hotel room. The blonde man opened the door and walked into the corridor, but then he stopped dead in his tracks and stared Stacy Keibler right in the eyes._

_"You mess this up," Hunter warned as he waved a finger in the direction of Stacy "If you so much as tell a soul and mess this up I think you better find a new job because I'm going to make your life a living nightmare. Think about it Keibler. You don't want me on your bad side, so keep that pretty little mouth of yours shut."_

_Hunter smirked arrogantly at the blonde woman before he slammed the door to her hotel room shut. _

_END FLASHBACK!_

"And?" Randy Orton suddenly inquired, snapping Stacy Keibler out of her thoughts and bringing her back to reality.

The blonde looked straight into the eyes of the Legend Killer before her and for the first time in her life she actually felt intimidated by the man. He had a hollow look in his eyes that sent chills down her spine. His voice was so harsh and cold. It was obvious to see that he wasn't too happy with the information that she was giving. The blonde tore her eyes away from the Legend Killer for second as she took a deep breath.

"It was Hunter's plan and Matt and I were both hesitant about being a part of it at the start," Stacy continued "I told Hunter I couldn't do it because it was so wrong."

"Do you plan on telling me exactly what this plan is any time soon?" Randy inquired again, the harshness and coldness still evident in his voice, however this time the annoyance was also evident in his tone.

"Hunter's plan was to knock Lita out from the back on RAW while I had you distracted somehow backstage. Matt was then supposed to get Lita to a hospital and tell the hospital to deny you entrance through some sort of bullshit which meant that when Lita woke up Matt could easily convince her that you didn't care which was why Matt was at her bedside rather than you," Stacy quickly explained, not wanting to piss of Randy any more than he already seemed to be "Matt was against the whole thing like me at the start, but he eventually gave in and decided to be a part of it. Because I wouldn't be a part of it Hunter had to modify the plan so he could knock out Lita when you were in the middle of a match which you couldn't possible get out of. Things seemed to work out better than expected when Lita ended up getting amnesia from the sledgehammer shot because Matt could easily lead her to believe anything that he wanted. Randy, I'm..."

"You're what?!" Randy suddenly exclaimed as he suddenly stood up "You're fucking sorry are you Stacy?! Is that what you're going to say?! You're sorry?!"

"It was wrong and I know it," Stacy said meekly trying to defend herself "I don't know what else to say Randy."

"Maybe what the hell was going through that sick mind of yours when you actually decided to join forces with those two jackasses!" Randy exclaimed, staring the blonde straight in her doe brown eyes "I mean Hunter is evil and deceiving enough to devise this kind of thing and Hardy is stupid and pathetic enough to go along with it thinking that Hunter is really interested in what he wants, but you."

Randy stopped mid-sentence as he looked straight at Stacy with an almost disappointment in his eyes. The Legend Killer shook his head as he drew his eyes away from her.

"But you," Randy repeated a little calmer than before "I can't believe that you would do something like this Stacy. I can't believe that you would intentionally want to hurt a woman that once was your best friend. I can't believe that you would want to take away all of Li's happiness just so you could have exactly what you wanted. It's just..."

"Pathetic?" Stacy suggested "Cruel? Heartless? Selfish?"

Randy simply nodded as he caught Stacy's eyes once more.

"I know," Stacy sighed as he looked at the carpet beneath her feet as her feet shifted uncomfortably "I know there are no excuses for my actions. I know there are no excuses to justify what I did or what I said. It was pathetic. It was cruel. It was wrong."

The blonde took a deep breath as she let the silence envelop the room for a moment.

"I would have never expected anything like this from you Stacy," Randy said sighing half in disappointment and the other half in anger knowing that one of the reasons that he'd been so miserable these past few months was sitting on his bed in his hotel room right before him "I honestly thought that you were better than that Stacy. This doesn't even seem like..."

"Me?" Stacy offered once more as a single tear rolled down her cheek "It isn't. This isn't me Randy. This is not me. I don't know what came over me. I don't know what I was thinking."

Randy sighed as he watched the young woman before him struggle to hold her tears back. Then she suddenly raised her eyes to catch his blue eyes and he realised that she wasn't having much holding those tears back.

"All I can say is that I did it because..." Stacy tried to say inbetween her tears "Because I love you."

And with that Stacy Keibler broke down completely into tears. She started sniffling like mad as she started sobbing into her hands. Randy Orton just watched her for a couple of minutes before he couldn't take it anymore. He hated seeing a beautiful young woman cry. Even after all the hell that Stacy had put him and Lita though he couldn't stand to see her such a wreck. He couldn't stand to see her a mess like she was right now before him. The Legend Killer slowly made his way towards the young woman as he knelt down on the carpet infront of her sitting on the edge of his bed. He carefully easied himself towards her and enveloped the blonde into a warm embrace. A bit hesitant at first, Stacy slowly relaxed a little into the Legend Killer's arms as he held her and comforted her.

"I'm so sorry Randy," Stacy mumbled as she cried into the Legend Killer's shoulder "I'm so sorry for everything. I'm so selfish. I'm a terrible person."

Randy simply sighed as he held the blonde closer to him. He honestly didn't know what to say. He didn't want to say the wrong thing in fear it might make the situation worse than it already was if that was at all possible, but then again he didn't want to point blank lie. He didn't want to tell Stacy that he accepted her apology and that he understood and it was OK, but in reality it wasn't. He was still in shock from what she had told him and honestly, he was still pissed off after hearing what he heard. What she, Hunter and Matt had done wasn't OK and just because she came here to tell him the truth didn't mean that everything was forgiven and forgotten. That was reality.

"You made a mistake Stacy," Randy simply said "We all do it, maybe not quite to the same extent, but no one is perfect. We all make mistakes."

"But that still doesn't make it OK," Stacy replied as she distanced herself from Randy in order to look him in the eye.

"No, it doesn't," Randy said nodding honestly.

"I guess I was just jealous," Stacy honestly answered as she wiped the tears from her eyes "I was jealous that Lita had you when I wanted you too. I wanted you because I loved you. I still do. I love you Randy."

Randy locked eyes with the blonde for a moment as the two sat in complete silence. Blue eyes mixed with brown eyes are the two sat in complete silence locked in an intense gaze. Then Randy leaned forward. His face inching towards the blonde's. Stacy found her eyes involuntarily fluttering shut not knowing what exactly to expect next. Then the next thing she knew she felt his soft lips press and gentle kiss to her forehead. Just a quick, soft kiss. Distancing himself from the blonde once more, Stacy's eyes opened as she met the blue eyes of Randy Orton once more.

"You are a beautiful girl Stace," Randy said gently as he wiped another tear from the cheek of the long legged diva before him "You'll find that special someone. You'll find that someone that can give you all the love you want and deserve. I promise you, but it's not me."

The blonde sighed as she nodded listening intently to the Legend Killer.

"I'm sorry Stacy," Randy continued "I'm sorry I can't love you back. I'm sorry that I'm not that special someone for you, but I love Lita. I love her more than life itself and there is nothing more that I want than to be with her. I'm sorry."

Then surprising him, Stacy gave him a small smile.

"It's OK," Stacy replied "But thank you all the same. Thank you."

Randy managed a small smile back at the long legged diva.

_Beep Beep Beep Beep! Beep Beep Beep Beep!_

"Sorry," Randy apologised to the blonde as he reached for the cell phone in his pocket.

The caller display read _Bella _and the Legend Killer's heart skipped a beat as he read it.  
"I should probably take this," Randy said as he turned back to face the blonde before him "Are you right just..."

"I think I should probably go," Stacy interrupted with a smile as she stood from her place on the bed "I can show myself out. You should probably take that."

"Thanks Stacy," Randy said as he stood up with the blonde "Not just for understanding now, but... but for everything I guess. Thanks for coming here today."

"You're welcome," Stacy Keibler said as she smiled at the Legend Killer as she headed for the door "I'll see you round then."

"Yeah," Randy replied with a smile of his own.

And with that Stacy Keibler was out the door and out of Randy Orton's hotel room. Randy quickly drew his attention back to his currently ringing cell phone and he immediately flipped open the phone.

_"Bella?" Randy quickly spoke into the receiver._

_"Actually it's Jeff," Jeff Hardy spoke in reply "I got Li's cell off Vikki and thought I'd ring from this cause my phone's out of battery."_

_"Oh," Randy said, mildly disappointed that it wasn't Li on the phone "I'm actually surprised that you're deciding to talk to me now after ignoring my calls for the last 2 months."_

_"Yeah, sorry about that," Jeff said sounding slightly embarrassed "It's a long story, but to cut it short. Matt led me to believe alot of things that weren't exactly true."_

_"Sounds like true Matt Hardy style," Randy said rolling his eyes "I mean no offence or anything cause I know he's your brother and all, but..."_

_"None taken," Jeff simply replied "I know the truth know and that includes the fact that my brother is a first class asshole."_

_"Join the club," Randy replied "So, have you heard from Bella?"_

_"Actually that this what this call is about," Jeff explained "She's back. She's got her memory back and everything. Put Matt in his place which I'm sure you would have loved to have been there to see, but now she's at Dawn Marie's in Jersey. I just dropped her this evening and she's going to be staying there for awhile."_

_"Is she alright?" Randy asked, his voice full of concern._

_"She's OK," Jeff honestly replied "She was really upset and shaken up by everything Matt had done to her. Taking advantage of her and making her believe a bunch of lies. She felt like a fool for it understandably. Anyway, then she started having flashbacks of ..."_

_Jeff stopped mid-sentence and Randy waited a couple of moments and when Jeff still didn't say anything Randy spoke._

_"What flashbacks?" Randy inquired, curiosity and concern overcoming him._

_"Flashbacks of her abortion," Jeff replied "So that's why she isn't with you this moment. Her mind is really messed up at the moment, after having being fed stories about her life for 2 months and then realising that they were all lies. So, now these flashbacks are back and being with you would probably only trigger them back more frequently I'm presuming. We thought that it'd be the best thing if she went to stay with Dawn because on top of that Dawn's a woman and I think Lita needs that with her pregnancy well along the way. I just called to see if that's alright with you?"_

_"I think that is the best thing for her now and I only want what's best for her," Randy replied with honesty even though he wanted nothing more than to have Lita with him at this moment in his arms._

_"That's what I thought, but are you sure?" Jeff said double checking "I mean you have every right to honestly do what you want in this situation because really Lita and you are still together and you are the father of that baby she is carrying."_

_"I don't know if I'm the father of that baby anymore," Randy sighed._

_"Yes, you are," Jeff reassured the Legend Killer "You know how Lita was screwed up in the mind when she told you that, no thanks to my good for nothing brother. Matt wanted it so badly to be his baby because it would give him one last tie to Li, but it's not. That baby Li is carrying is yours and she told Matt that when she told him she still loves you more than anything in the world."_

_"And I love her that much too," Randy said with a small smile on his face._

_"Good," Jeff said satisfied with the way this conversation was turning out "You two deserve each other after everything you've been put through. She deserves someone like you who truly loves her. She deserves to be happy."_

_"And there's nothing more that I want than to make her happy," Randy replied sincerely._

_"Good," Jeff responded once more "Anyway, I best be off."_

_"Thanks for calling," Randy spoke "I'll give Li all the time she needs. I only want what's best for her too, even though I still want her here in my arms."_

_"I expected that," Jeff replied honestly "But thanks for respecting that. I just think that's what's best. Anyway, I'll probably speak to you sometime."_

_"Yeah I'll speak to you later," Randy replied._

_"Later," Jeff Hardy spoke before the phone call ended. _

Randy flipped his cell phone shut as his eyes remained on the small contraption in his hands. He was contemplating the thought of what he was about to do. Contemplating whether or not it was such a good idea. _Fuck it - _that was the final decision before he flipped open the small cell phone once more and pressed the second number on speed dial before he pressed the cell phone to his ear.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

The red head jumped two feet in the air as the sound of a ringing cell phone surprised her. She patted Dawn's new black Labrador puppy Buddy before she turned in the direction of the cell phone. It was obvious that the ringing cell was Dawn's seeing as Lita's was currently in Jeff's possession after he retrieved it from Vikki. Crawling across the soft white carpet of Dawn's living room the red head managed to find the small pink cell sitting on the leopard print couch towards the back of the room. Upon finding the cell Lita found herself unsure of what to actually do.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

She wasn't sure if she wanted to talk to anyone right now and answering Dawn's cell while the New Jersey native was currently in the shower would only make her have to talk to someone, even if the person on the other line was seeking Dawn to talk to which was probably the case. The red head sighed as the phone continued to ring and her hazel eyes simply watched the contraption. Then suddenly the ringing stopped.

_Hi you've reached Dawn Marie. I can't take your call at the moment so leave a message and I'll get back to you. Kisses. _

The call was now going to Dawn's message bank and the red head waited to see if the person on the other line was going to bother leaving a message or would simply hang up as most people would.

_Beep!_

_Hey Dawn, It's Randy. _

Lita's heart skipped a beat just at the sound of his voice and the little voice in her head was telling her to answer the call and speak to him. Tell him she loved him. Tell him that he was really the father of her unborn child. Tell him she was sorry for everything and then tell him she loved him again, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. She was frozen in her spot simply listening to his voice on Dawn's message band.

_Jeff told me that Li's staying with you but before you start jumping to conclusions, you won't be seeing me there anytime soon. Not because I don't care about Li because God knows how much I do, but because I can only imagine how confused and shattered she must be about the whole situation and I just think she needs some time to clear her head and have someone like you to talk to. _

Lita turned around and her eyes caught Dawn Marie standing in the doorway to the living room where Lita was currently situated. The red head didn't actually care about how long Dawn had been standing there. All she was interested in was listening to the rest of the message on Dawn's cell. Interested in hearing what Randy Orton had to say. In hearing the sound of his voice.

_I just wanna say I appreciate you being there for me throughout this whole mess Dawn for the last couple of months. Thanks for that. You can't imagine how hard it's been for me, to see the woman I love not remember me. I guess you could say it's even more painful than falling on those thumb tacks back at Backlash with Mick Foley. Haha. But even now I know she's alright and back to her normal self, it's going to keep hurting until I can hold her in my arms and tell her how much I love her. She wouldn't even have to say it back. I just wanna let her know how much I love her and how much she and our baby mean to me. This whole mess hasn't changed my feelings for her Dawn, and I don't think anything ever will. I've never felt this way about someone before and I've realised that that doesn't scare me like it used to. It's not so scary to fall so completely in love with someone. I'd say it was amazing. Almost amazing as my Bella. _

_Bella, if you're there I wanna let you know how much I love you. You're all I want in this world and I would give up anything and everything to be with you right now. I love you with all my heart and that will never change. I'll always be here for you Bella. You'll always have a piece of my heart. I'll always love you._

**A/N: Another chapter! Sorry once more that I haven't been able to update in a long time, but all the same here is the next installment! I really liked everything that happened in this chapter. Everything seemed to work out for the best which is different to my usual writing where everything always seems to go wrong! Ha! Ha! I bet you all thought that Randy was going to kiss Stacy when she told him that she loved him, didn't u? lol. How many people did? Lol - I'm not that terrible, lol. Randy loves Lita and he wouldn't ever do anything to jeopardise being with her! Anyway, MERRY CHRISTMAS TO YOU ALL AND A HAPPY NEW YEAR! Look out for the next chapter which I will seriously try and quickly work on for you guys - Chapter 37: Baby Talk. Hope you're enjoying the story so far and thanks to everyone who reviewed for the last one - WE HAVE PASSED THE 400 MARK! WOOHOO! So please keep it up because I love hearing what you guys think - READ AND REVIEW! Much love, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxox**


	37. Baby Talk

**Chapter 37 - Baby Talk**

"Oh this is so exciting!" Christy exclaimed as she reached for the large bowl of popcorn that Dawn had just deposited on the large coffee table in the centre of the room.

Christy Hemme, Victoria, Lillian Garcia and Torrie Wilson had come to stay with Dawn Marie and Lita in Dawn's home in New Jersey after the divas had decided that after everything the red head had been through, she deserved a little something. A baby shower was decided. Dawn had put her heart and soul into organising every detail of Li's baby shower, from decorations and food to presents and outfits of course. Dawn had insisted that Lita merely enjoy the celebrations and the New Jersey native had taken to all the jobs herself.

The red head looked around the room and Dawn had really done a wonderful job with decorations. The theme had been pink and white due to the exciting news that Dawn and Lita had received two days before.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Oh honey," Dawn Marie said comfortingly as she took the red head's hand in hers "It'll be just fine."_

_"Oh, I know Dawn," Lita said with a sigh "I'm just a little scared that's all."_

_"But you have no reason to be scared," Dawn explained as she squeezed the red head's hand._

_"I know," Lita sighed again._

_"I'm right here with you, OK?" Dawn commented "It's just an ultrasound and a little check up to make sure the baby's doing just fine."_

_"Yeah," Lita said nodding her head._

_"I'm sure the baby's fine Li," Dawn said with a smile "There's nothing to be worried about."_

_"I'll take your word for it Dawn," Lita said smiling back at her friend._

_The two women then sat in silence as they waited for the doctor to arrive for Lita's check up. Lita's doctor in Sanford had called Dawn Marie's place, after being redirected from Jeff Hardy on the red head's cell phone, and informed Dawn and Lita that Lita was due in for her last check up on her pregnancy. They were told by Dr Pollard that there was nothing to worry about and that it was just standard procedure at this stage of the pregnancy. Just a check up and an ultrasound to check that everything was OK with the baby and to determine the gender of the baby if the red head wished to know it now that she was 7 months along with her pregnancy. Dr Pollard had told Dawn and Lita that if Lita wasn't up for travelling back to Sanford to have her check up she could just have it done in New Jersey at New Jersey Central Hospital and then the information could be sent back to Lita's main hospital in Sanford. Opting for idea of not having to travel such a long distance, Dawn had insisted on taking the red head to the hospital as soon as possible which meant before the baby shower in the next couple of days._

_The red head sighed once more as she looked at Dawn Marie who was occupying a seat next to the hospital bed that Lita was currently lying on. Dawn had been absolutely amazing these last few months for the red head and for that Lita was eternally grateful. Without much notice at all, the brunette had welcoming Lita into her home without a moment of question. Come to think of it, Dawn had always been there for the red head whenever she needed her. Dawn had been there through Lita's neck injury. She had been there when Lita's mother had passed away just after Lita had gotten into wrestling. Dawn had been there when Lita was merely a newcomer in the WWE and needed a friend, and now Dawn was here now. _

_"Hey Dawn," Lita spoke in the silence catching the brunette's attention._

_"What is in honey?" Dawn inquired, full of concern as she turned to face the red head._

_"Nothing really," Lita spoke calmly as she smiled at her friend "I just wanted to say thank you. Thank you for everything you've done for me. I mean not even just this time. Every time you've been there for me. You've always been there for me without question when I've needed you. Always with open arms, never judgement."_

_Dawn Marie smiled at her red headed friend before she replied._

_"That's what friends are for, aren't they?" Dawn said with a smile._

_"Yeah," Lita replied "But thank you all the same. I don't know what I could have done without you."_

_"The world could not go on without Dawn Marie," Dawn replied faking arrogance before she started to laugh._

_"OK OK New Jersey," Lita said rolling her eyes half laughing along with her brunette friend "I wouldn't go that far."_

_"I would," Dawn replied beaming._

_Lita shook her head as her laughter settled down._

_"But all the same," Lita concluded "Thank you Dawn. Thank you."_

_"Miss Dumas?" someone called from the door causing both women to turn in the direction of the voice._

_A tall handsome doctor stood at the door looking at both of the women hopefully, assuming that this was Amy Dumas hospital room. He had jet black hair that sat perfectly neatly on his head and bright blue eyes that reminded Lita of somebody else she knew. _

_"Yes," Lita said with a smile as she sat up and turned to face the doctor._

_"Oh, don't worry about getting up for me," the doctor said shaking his head "I'm going to get you to lie down again anyway."_

_The doctor smiled at Lita as he approached her bed. _

_"So, you're Miss Amy Dumas I'm presuming?" The doctor question as he turned to face Lita._

_"That's me," Lita said with a smile._

_"And you must be the woman the front desk was talking about," the doctor said as he turned to face Dawn Marie._

_"Well if good stuff was said then I'm your girl, but if not I think you must have the wrong room," Dawn said with a flirty smile as she stood up from her chair and came face to face with the handsome young doctor._

_"Oh, don't worry," the doctor said returning Dawn's smile "It was all good."_

_"Excellent," Dawn replied cocked her head cutely to the side at the doctor._

_"I'm going to go out on a limb here, but I'm assuming you're family," the doctor said motioning between the pair of women "Sisters maybe?"_

_"Practically," Lita said turning to face Dawn._

_"But technically we're just best friends," Dawn replied, turning to the red head. _

_"I'm Dr Pollard by the way," the young doctor said as he turned to face Lita once more and then extended his hand in the direction of Dawn "And you are?"_

_"Dawn Marie," Dawn said as she accepted Dr Pollard's hand and smiled back at him._

_"OK," Dr Pollard said as he looked over at the big machine on the other side of Lita's bed "Well today I've been told we've just got a check up and an ultrasound and then you should be fine to go provided we don't find anything out of the ordinary, so I'll just get one of the nurses in here to get you hooked up to the ultrasound machine and we should be ready to go."_

_Lita took a deep breath._

_"OK," she replied._

_Sometime later..._

_"Nervous?" Dr Pollard said as the procedure started._

_"A little," Lita said honestly._

_"Well Miss Dumas there's really nothing to be worried about," Dr Pollard explained as he started the ultrasound "These are just standard procedure. It's very rare that we find anything wrong with the embryo at this stage of the pregnancy, especially if you are a non smoker and you haven't been drinking since you became pregnant."_

_"Yeah I guess," Lita replied.  
"But don't worry if you are a little worried," Dr Pollard explained "9/10 women that come in here to have this procedure are just like you. A little worried. A little nervous. A little anxious to see what that little baby in there actually looks like."_

_"And the 1/10 women left?" Dawn inquired._

_"They're the ones that have to be practically chased around the hospital and strapped down to the bed to have the procedure to start with," Dr Pollard explained with a reassuring smile._

_Lita broke out in a smile. That was definitely reassuring._

_"Oh my god!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed "Is that the baby?!"_

_Dr Pollard and the red head's attention was suddenly drawn towards the ultrasound screen and sure enough an image was being projected._

_"Yes," Dr Pollard said with a smile as he turned to face the red head "Miss Dumas I do believe that that is your baby."_

_"Oh my god," Lita exclaimed under her breath as she broke out into a smile, her eyes not leaving the ultrasound screen. _

_The red head was utterly speechless. She was seeing her baby for the first time. The black and white image displayed on the screen was her baby. Her beautiful baby that was growing inside her. She could see her baby's body and how formed it already was. It looked like a fully developed little person already. It's little arms and legs were curled up next to its body._

_"Oh god it's beautiful," Lita stated as her eyes remained transfixed on the screen before her._

_"Would you like to know the gender of your baby Miss Dumas?" Dr Pollard inquired as he looked at the red head once more._

_"Yes!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed excitedly causing both Dr Pollard and Lita to turn and look at her "I mean, if that's alright with Lita."_

_Lita laughed at her friend and nodded in the direction of the doctor._

_"Yes, I'd like to know," Lita said addressing the doctor next to her._

_The doctor fiddled with a couple of the buttons on the screen and carefully examined the image of Lita's baby before he turned to Lita once more with a smile on his face. _

_"Well congratulations Miss Dumas you are going to give birth to a beautiful baby girl," Dr Pollard stated "You're going to have a beautiful daughter."_

_END FLASHBACK!_

Just thinking back on the incident caused the red head to break out into a smile. It was on that day that she had found out that she was going to give birth to a daughter in about a month and a half's time. She was going to have a baby girl, and naturally Dawn took that into account when deciding on the decorations for Lita's baby shower. There were pink and white balloons and streamers hung all around Dawn's living room - where the shower was held - and all the tables for the presents and food had been draped with baby pink tablecloths which matched the pink and white serviettes and bowls. Dawn had really gone all out for the occasion, even letting all the guests know the gender of Lita's baby so they could pick appropriate presents for Lita's baby and also so they could dress accordingly. Dawn had appointed the dress code to be pink and therefore all the divas attending had come dressed in pink. Dawn had even managed to get Lita to wear pink, in the form of a plain pink maternity sundress Lita wasn't too crash hot on the idea as she wasn't too fond of wearing the colour pink, nor was she too fond of wearing a dress, but Dawn had insisted and the red head had finally given in. The dress hadn't actually been as bad as Lita had thought it would be. It was a simple pink cotton sundress with spaghetti straps and a fairly low neckline which was only just suitable considering the red head's increasing bust size as a result of the pregnancy. The red head found the dress to actually be quite comfortable and it ended it a simple handkerchief hem at the bottom of the dress.

Lita couldn't believe all the trouble Dawn had gone to on account of her. This baby shower was much much more than Lita had ever asked for. She hadn't expected any of this out of Dawn, but Dawn being Dawn had been nothing but wonderful to Lita her entire stay. It was drawing in on a month since the red head and the colourful haired Hardy brother had showed up on Dawn's doorstep in New Jersey after the entire Matt Hardy incident. For one long month Dawn had patiently put up with Lita's constant mood swings and complaints about her sore back and sore feet. Dawn had even managed to

The red head looked around the room at her 5 amazing friends that had come all this way just to be with her. Christy and Torrie were eating their way through the large bowl of popcorn while Lillianand Vikki were busy looking through the massive stack of presents that were seated next to the red head in celebration of the baby shower. There were baby novelty items everything that the red head could see. Baby clothes, baby toys, baby accessories. Lita couldn't believe that all these presents had been given by merely 5 girls. They'd thought of absolutely everything that Lita would need when this baby was born, from a pacifier for the babyto even some maternity wear for Lita to wear while she was still going through her pregnancy.

"Dawn, what the hell is that?" Vikki asked rather abruptly and suddenly.

Lita and the other 3 divas soon turned to look at Dawn Marie as Vikki obviously was. Dawn had her head buried in a rather large book as she sat back into the leopard print couch towards the back of the room. Dawn looked up from her book and she was met with all eyes on her.

"What?" Dawn asked, suddenly wondering why everyone was looking at her.

"What is that Dawn?" Lillian inquired as she put down the pair of pink booties she was looking at and started to make her way over to Dawn's couch.

Taking a seat next to Dawn on the couch, the other girls got closer to the couch as Lillian snatched the rather large book off Dawn to inspect.

"_100 000 Baby Names,_" Lillian read as she looked at the bright blue cover of the book covered in baby pictures.

"What are you doing with that exactly Dawn?" Torrie inquired as she tried to get a look at what was on the page Dawn had opened to.

"Looking for recipes blondie!" Dawn answered sarcastically as she rolled her eyes.

"Oi!" Lillian exclaimed, not liking the blonde stab that Dawn Marie was making.

"She's looking for baby names for Li's baby Torrie," Vikki replied civilly, trying to keep the conversation calm.

"Really?" Lita inquired as she slowly stood up from her previous seat and made it over to Dawn's couch to take a seat next to the New Jersey native.

"Really," Dawn said turning to smile at the red head.

"So, what name exactly were you just looking at?" Christy inquired as she tried to read the book pages upside down and looking quite comical while doing so, causing Lita to giggled slightly.

"She's up to 'K' by the looks of it," Lillian replied as she leaned in close to Dawn to look at the book pages.

"So this book just lists all the possible baby names?" Torrie inquired.

"And it tells you what the origin of each name is and what it means," Dawn replied.

"So, what name in the 'K' section was interesting you Miss New Jersey?' Vikki inquired, cocking an eyebrow at Dawn.

"Kevyn," Dawn replied.

"Kevin?" Christy and Torrie inquired, finding the name quite strange.

"Yes," Dawn replied nonchalantly "K.E.V.Y.N."

"But Dawn that's a boys name," Lillian stated.

"Well apparently it's a girls name too," Lita replied as she found the name 'Kevyn on the page Dawn had opened "It's Irish."

"And what does it mean?" Lillian inquired, wanting to know more about this name.

"Beautiful," Dawn replied with a smile.

"That's nice," Christy replied.

"Like the meaning," Vikki said giving her input "Dislike the name."

"I second that," Torrie commented.

"Well, Vikki do you have any other ideas?' Lillian inquired.

Vikki soon found all eyes on her as each and every diva in the room eagerly anticipated Vikki's answer.

"Well," Vikki started, before she quickly snapped her mouth shut.

"What are you not telling us Vikki?!" Torrie suddenly exclaimed in curiosity.

"Nothing," Vikki insisted as she reached for the bowl of popcorn, which was quickly snatched from her, by an equally nosey Christy Hemme.

"Tell us now!" Christy demanded as she tauntingly held the bowl of popcorn in front of the raven haired diva, yet just out of her reach.

"Seriously guys, it's nothing, OK?" Vikki stated simply before her eyes met the red head's.

Lita didn't speak, she simply cocked an eyebrow at the raven haired diva and placed her hands on her hips.

"OK, fine," Vikki said throwing her hands up in defeat "Not that it's really a big deal, but Randy and I were discussing the baby earlier on last week and he was just mentioning what names he liked."

"And you didn't tell us?!" Lillian exclaimed, as he jaw dropped in shock.

"It wasn't really a big deal so I didn't really think it necessary," Vikki explained before turning to the red headed diva "And Li I swear I would have told you, but I thought it'd be better if you talked to Randy about it, cause you're the parents."

"Don't worry Vik," Lita said brushing it off "I understand. It's no big deal."

"Nope!" Dawn exclaimed "But you are still telling us what they were!"

Vikki looked around the room to find 4 nosey divas all eyeing her, waiting for her to utter a single word. Vikki rolled her eyes at the 4 divas before she turned to face the red headed diva next to her.

"Li?" Vik asked, almost as if asking permission as to whether it was her place to say it or not.

Lita simply shrugged as she laughed at the sight of the extremely curious, verging on nosey, other divas in the room.

"Go ahead, Vik, spill," Lita finally said "Plus, I kinda wanna hear my choices too."

Vik half laughed at the red head before turning back to Torrie, Dawn, Christy and Lillian.

"Well, for a boy," Vik started "Randy said he was tossing up between Ryan and Jack as to which one he really did like."

Lita nodded.

"I like Ryan," she concluded.

"Yeah," Torrie added smiling at the red head as she made her way to sit next to Lita "Me too actually. It's really sweet."

"Can I touch your belly?" Torrie suddenly asked in a whispered voice to Lita, causing the red head to laugh at the blonde's fascination with Lita's baby bump.

Torrie had always been fascinated with touching Lita's baby bump and the thought that there was actually a baby inside there. Another human being growing inside the belly of a grown woman. Lita smiled at her friend before nodding.

"But the baby is not a boy, so we don't even need to be looking into boy names anymore," Lita concluded.

"Too right," Christy nodded in agreeance.

"And for a girl?" Dawn inquired, her eyes still training on Victoria, as were Christy's and Lillian's.

"And for a girl he really liked," Vikki said "Maree."

"Maree's nice," Lita said nodding.

"Look it up Dawn! Look it up!" Lillian suddenly exclaimed trying to get the book off Dawn so she could quickly look up the name 'Maree'.

"Hey!" Dawn exclaimed, moving the book further out of the blonde ring announcer's reach "Paws off big mouth!"

"Big mouth?!" Lillian exclaimed in shock "I am not a..."

"Yes you are," Vikki commented simply.

Lillian turned to Vikki as her jaw dropped open.

"I am not..." Lillian started again.

"Yes you are," Christy suddenly commented.

Lillian turned to Christy and gave the Diva Search winner an evil glare.

"I am not a..." Lillian started again.

"Lil, face it, you are," Torrie added in.

Lillian huffed as she crossed her arms across her chest.

"I still love you Lillian," Lita suddenly exclaimed over Dawn as she smiled at her blonde friend.

Lillian smiled victoriously as she turned to face Lita.

"Thank you Li," Lillian said, raising her eyebrows at the rest of the divas.

"Li, I'm gonna let that one slide just because it's YOUR baby shower," Vikki commented as she turned to smile at the red head.

"Got it!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed as she pointed to a point on the page she had opened to in her large book "Maree. M.A.R.E.E."

"And?" Lillian inquired.

"Maree. French. A form of Mary, meaning sea of bitterness," Dawn read straight from the book.

All the divas were silent for a moment as they contemplated the name Maree and it's meaning.

"Hmm," Vikki pondered out loud.

"I really like the name," Lita commented.

"Yeah, me too," Dawn agreed as she turned to face her friend.

"But the meaning...," Vikki added.

"Is a little...," Christy added.

"Odd," Lillian finished.

"Yeah," Torrie commented as she ran her hand over Lita's baby bump "But the name's pretty."

"And Randy likes it," Christy added.

"True," Lillian commented.

"Oh my god!" Torrie suddenly exclaimed.

"What is it this time Torrie?" Vikki inquired rolling her eyes at the blonde's sudden exclamation.

"The baby!" Torrie exclaimed again "It just kicked!"

"What?!" Lillian exclaimed as she leant over Dawn to get closer to Lita's baby bump.

Lita soon found all hands in the room touching her baby bump as they all waited in absolute silence. Lita was afraid to speak as she tried to contain her laughter at her friends.

"Oh my god it kicked again!" Christy exclaimed excited as all the girls started practically jumping up and down.

"It did! It kicked!" Lillian exclaimed excitedly as she continued to hold her hand on Lita's baby bump.

"She kicked," Dawn said correcting Lillian.

"Well whatever," Vikki added "The baby still kicked!"

"That's so cool!" Torrie exclaimed as she looked at Lita "Can you feel it when the baby kicks Li?"

"Of course she can!" Lillian exclaimed.

"Not really," Lita answered honestly.

"Or not," Lillian quickly corrected herself before another diva in the room decided to do her the favour.

"Not unless I put my hand on my belly," Lita continued "Then I can feel when she kicks."

"There she goes again!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed, growing more excited by the minute as the baby kicked once more in Lita's stomach.

"Does she usually kick this much Li?" Vikki inquired curiously.

"Only when's she's got a very large audience," Lita answered with a small laugh.

"We should find a name in Dawn's book that kind of fits that definition then," Christy commented.

"Now who would honestly create a name that meant 'kicks alot when around large audience'?" Vikki inquired, cocking an eyebrow at Christy "And then put it in writing?"

"You never know Vikki," Torrie replied "Now a days you could call a baby 'Lokischatinati Ding Dong' and it's classified as a name."

"Who on Earth is going to call their son or daughter 'Lokischatin whatever Ding Dong?" Lillian inquired, looking at Torrie Wilson like she had some sort of disease or a very large and ugly fungus growing off her face.

"We could call the baby Dawn," Dawn added in smiling at the thought as she quickly flipped a couple of pages forward in her book "Dawn. English, meaning sunrise."

"No fair, I wanna look up my name!" Torrie said quickly jumping in.

"After mine!" Lillian quickly exclaimed snatching the book from Dawn and starting to flip through pages.

"Why?" Vikki suddenly inquired "Li's not naming the baby Lillian."

"She should," Lillian quickly added.

"I wanna look up my name!" Christy quickly exclaimed.

Vikki, Lillian, Torrie and Christy continued to tussle over the large book as the red head relaxed further into the leopard print couch she, Dawn and Lillian were currently filling. The red head's hands came to rest gently on her baby bump as she smiled.

"Thank god Bischoff isn't here," Dawn suddenly said quietly to Lita as the 4 other divas in the room continued to fight over the baby names book.

"And why is that?" Li inquired with a small laugh.

"It's Bischoff Li," Dawn explained as she laughed at the sight of 4 divas fighting over a book "He'd probably get some idea for a new match."

Lita laughed as Dawn continued looking out into the distance in a dramatic way.

"I can't see it now," Dawn said imitating Bischoff "A Diva 'Baby Name Book' Battle Royal for the WWE Women's Championship! I'm a genius! Eric Bischoff is a genius!"

Lita started laughing out loud as she leant her head on her friends shoulder.

"I suggest you keep that idea to yourself then Miss Marie," Lita commented "Cause you're right. With Bischoff anything is possible."

Dawn turned to Lita and hugged her.

_Very very early the next morning..._

Lita make her way into the kitchen as she flicked the light switch on. The red head sighed as she dragged herself to the fridge to grab a drink. It wasn't surprising that she was up, yet again, at 2am. She'd been having trouble sleeping the whole time she'd been staying at Dawn's place, but it certainly wasn't because she was at Dawn's because god knows that Dawn had done everything in her power to make sure Lita was comfortable. Lita had been given the biggest guest room to stay in. Dawn had provided her with the best quality sheets and towels, and ample blankets due to the unpredictability of the weather in this part of New Jersey. Dawn had always made sure there was food around the house to satisfy her friend's pregnancy cravings and increasing appetite, paying trips to the local supermarket almost everyday. She'd been having trouble sleeping because all she could think about was Randy Orton.

Randy had been the only thing on her mind ever since her memory had come back to her, and even more so after the message he'd left on Dawn's answering machine a few days ago. All she could think about was him and how much she wanted to be with him right now. Though everything that had happened over the past few months had shaken the red head up. She'd been blinded to shun the man she loved and literally slammed a door in his face and turned her back on him. She'd been betrayed and manipulated to make believe that she was Matt Hardy's girlfriend. Matt Hardy had manipulated her into believing a lie. He had lied to her just to make her love him again. It was sick and it was cruel. You don't do that to people, especially people you supposedly 'love'.

Lita's chain of thought was stopped as she noticed a book on the counter of the kitchen. _100 000 Baby Names. _Lita smiled. She was surprised that Dawn had actually managed to wrestle the book out of the fight Vikki, Lillian, Christy and Torrie were having over it just so they could each look up their own names in the book, but somehow Dawn Marie had done it and had obviously then just left the book sitting on her kitchen counter. The red head eyed the book for a moment before she pulled up one of the counter seats and pulled the book infront of her. Looking at the book once more the red head took it in her hands and closed her eyes. She then flipped the book open and placed her finger on a place on the page she opened up to and opened her eyes.

"Deana," Lita said out loud to herself "Latin, meaning divine. A feminine form of Dean."

The red head shrugged.

"That's not bad," Lita commented before she closed the book once more and closed her eyes.

The red head continued the little game she had going with herself until about the 5th try.

Lita opened her eyes and they settled on the name that she was currently pointing at. The red head smiled. _Noble and serene. _It was beautiful. Infact, it was perfect. Her slender finger traced over the word over and over again on the pages of the book. It was perfect. It was exactly what she was looking for. Lita reached for Dawn's cell phone that was currently charging on the kitchen bench, flipping the small device open as a smile touched her lips.

"Dawn won't mind if I just send one little message," Lita said to herself.

_Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep! Beep Beep!_

"Oh go away!" Randy Orton exclaimed as he tossed in his bed.

Sighing in frustration as he opened his eyes, the Legend Killer stared at the ceiling before he glanced over at his bedside clock. _2:05am. _

"Urg!" Randy groaned as he rolled his eyes.

Closing his eyes for a second before glancing over at his cell phone, an arm's distance away on the bedside table next to the bedside clock, the Legend Killer was contemplating simply pretending that he hadn't heard the message tone and just close his eyes and drift back off to sleep. However, that was not the case. With his curiosity getting the best of him, Randy groaned once more as he stretched his arm in the direction of the bedside table in order to stretch and retrieve his phone with one new message.

The Legend Killer looked at the lit up display on his closed cell and his eyes narrowed at the small screen. _One New Message From Dawn. _Randy blinked once and then twice before looking at the display message once more. What the hell would Dawn be wanting from him at this time of morning? Why on earth was she texting him at all at this time of morning? _Maybe something's wrong with Lita? Maybe something's wrong with the baby? Maybe something's wrong with Lita and the baby?_

Fumbling with the small contraption in his hands in the dark, the Legend Killer hurriedly went to flip his cell open so he could read the message he'd just received in a little state of panic.

_You're going to have a daughter. Heidi Maree Orton. I love you Randy. I love you. Bella xx_

He smiled to himself as he sighed. He read those three words over and over again in his mind. Those words soon finding their way onto his lips.

"Heidi Maree Orton," the Legend Killer whispered to himself "Orton."

The words moulded so well together. They just fitted together, like the pieces of a puzzle. They were completely perfect.

_I'm going to have a daughter. A beautiful baby daughter. Heidi Maree Orton._

**A/N: Another chapter! Yay! I can't believe how quickly this story is moving along! We're up to chapter 37 already! Wow! And over 400 reviews! Thanks to everyone very much for reading and reviewing the last chapter! Hope you all liked this chapter and look out for Chapter 38 - When We All Get What We Deserve. Lots of surprises in the next chapter! You will never see any of it coming! I promise you! Anyway, please READ AND REVIEW! Can't wait to hear what you all think! Sorry this message is so short but I want to post this before I head off to bed and it's already midnight, lol. READ AND REVIEW! Much love and god bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**


	38. When We All Get What We Deserve

**Chapter 38 - When We All Get What We Deserve**

The red head closed her eyes once more as she finally unfastened her seatbelt. She'd been sitting in Dawn Marie's car for the last 10 minutes staring blankly ahead. Dawn's silver lexus had come to a complete stop, yet the thoughts running through the red head's mind were still going at 100 miles per hour. Her mind was running back and forth between putting off and actually following through with what she had come here for in the first place. There was only one reason why she was here and she knew that reason all too well. It'd been far too long already and she couldn't put it off any longer. She had come here to find one person. The man she loved. The father of her unborn daughter. The Legend Killer. Randy Orton.

The red head could hear the voices of her fellow WWE superstars around her in the parking lot as they started to drabble into the backstage entrance to the arena that Monday night RAW was being filmed that night. Though she hadn't been to this arena in months, Lita had been here enough times to know her way around. She watched as she saw the WWE couples start to pile into the arena. Being on the road 300 days a year made it hard to have a relationship outside the WWE. You'd hardly be able to see the person you loved. You'd hardly be able to see your own children grow up if you had any outside the WWE. That was the reason why so many WWE superstars retreated from loneliness and found themselves in the arms of other superstar that was obviously feeling the same. There was Vikki and Christian,who after months and months or flirty behaviour backstage had finally gotten together and had been that way for the better part of this year. Then there was Lillian Garcia and Batista. While so completely different in appearance upon first meeting them, they happened to be one of the few couples Lita knew that had so much in common. Their relationship was drawing on 2 years now and it didn't seem like it would be ending soon. Batista had found his perfect princess and Lillian Garcia had tamed the beast in The Animal. There was also John Cena and Torrie Wilson, who while didn't get off to the most romantic start, had outlasted the expectations everyone in the backstage had had of their relationship. Both had intended it to only be a one night stand at Chris Jericho's surprise birthday party 4 months ago, but things had turned out rather differently and now they were talking about moving in together. Then, of course, there was the relationship she had with the 3rd generation superstar Randy Orton. A story line which had started out as merely a story line had evolved into a resurfacing and facing up to the past which brought Randy and Lita together. It had taken time, effort, patience and belief to get them together, but it was love and their unborn child which was keeping them together. They'd been through hell and back, but it was worth it. For Lita it was worth it to know that someone cared that much about you that they were willing to move mountains to be with you. It was worth it to know that the father of her unborn child was willing to take responsibility of his child, no matter how young he was, and was willing to help the red head raise their child. Nothing and no one was worth it more than Randy Orton.

Checking her reflection in her rear view mirror, the red head pushed the stray strands of her fiery red locks behind her ears before she finally decided to open the driver's door and exit the vehicle. It took her alot longer now to transfer from a sitting position into a standing one, especially when exiting the car. Her baby was due in a couple of weeks now and it was obvious to see that the red head was pregnant, even though her baby bump wasn't as large as most women's at this stage of pregnancy. Lita had noticed the irregular smallness of her baby bump in comparison to some women she'd met and seen at the same stage of pregnancy, yet her doctor had informed her that everything with her unborn daughter was fine. The pregnancy was normal and her daughter was normal. It just seemed that her baby was just a little smaller than most. Lita wasn't complaining though, especially as she could still see her feet and her doctor had informed her a smaller baby would provide for an easier childbirth. That was nothing to complain about.

Finally moving herself into a standing position, the red head steadied herself against Dawn's lexus before she slammed the door shut and placed her wallet in the back pocket of her sweat pants. Straightening out her plain white singlet top, the red head stood still for a moment as she waited for the Hurricane and Rosey to disappear into the building infront of her. It wasn't that she didn't like them or anything, but the red head wasn't really in the mood for idle conversation. Her feet were sore and she had a massive headache from the humidity tonight, so she didn't really feel up to discussing details of her pregnancy at the present. She had more important things on her mind right now.

Walking slowly towards the arena, the red head focussed solely on what was ahead of her. The parking lot was deadly silent and merely full of empty cars. The only sound the red head could hear was that of her flip flops dragging with her feet on the ground of gravel she was walking on and the faint buzzing of the lights from inside the arena. Finally making her way inside the arena, she immediately recognised the place as if it were just yesterday that she had last performed here with the WWE. There was the long stretch of white corridor ahead of her and after confirming her identity with the security guard at the entrance, the red head continued down the long corridor until she came to a cross. Looking to her right and left there were adjoining corridors that would lead her to catering and the other leading her towards the south entrance. Both hallways were scattered with rooms that were no doubt being used as dressing rooms this evening. Lita knew that the Women's locker room would be down towards catering as it usually was and then Eric Bischoff's office would be somewhere along there also. No surprise it was as close to the Women's locker room as possible. Lita's eyes continued to wander as it wasn't the GM's office or the Women's locker room that she was looking for. She was looking for Evolution's locker room, which would no doubt lead her to the connecting dressing room of Randy Orton. The person she was here to see.

"Lita?" a voice called from behind her causing Lita's head to instantly flip around in the direction of the voice.

Lita smiled as she noticed the voice belonged to her fellow diva Candice Michelle.

"Oh my god it is you!" Candice exclaimed excitedly as she quickly hurried forward to lightly embrace her red headed coworker.

"Nice to see you too Candice," Lita smiled as Candice stopped hugging her for a moment.

"How are you?" Candice asked as she started to strike up conversation.

"Yeah, I'm holding up," Lita replied honestly.

Candice's eyes then fell on Lita's baby bump.

"And how's the little one?" Candice asked as her smile grew wider "I bet the baby's due soon right?"  
"A couple more weeks," Lita nodded as her hands came to rest protectively across her stomach.

"That's so exciting!" Candice exclaimed "I'm so happy for you. Oh and Randy."

Lita simply nodded, trying to subtly give Candice the hint that she had other places to be.

"You and Randy are still together right?" Candice inquired, taking Lita's silence as a hint that something was wrong with her and Randy.

"On that note actually Candice," Lita replied "Do you happen to know where the Evolution locker room is tonight?"

"So you can go and see your man?" Candice cheekily questioned.

"Something like that," Lita replied with a smile.

"OK, well I think it's just straight ahead and then to the left," Candice replied, pointing down one corridor straight ahead of Lita "I don't know why they're so far apart from the rest of the superstars but you know Evolution. Only the best I guess."

"Thanks Candice," Lita replied "Anyway, I better get going."

"OK," Candice smiled as she waved at the red head "Hopefully I'll see you around. Come and drop by the locker room after you and Randy are done, k? See you later. Toodles."

"Toodles," Lita replied as she watched Candice strut her way down an opposing corridor in the direction of the Women's locker room.

Sighing as she ran her fingers through her mane of fiery red hair, the red head started down in the direction of Evolution's locker room according to Candice Michelle, who unfortunately for her looked alot smarter than she really way, and unfortunately she didn't look that smart. Walking down the empty corridor, the red head took note of the signs on the locker room doors as she passed them. _Chris Jericho. Edge. Chris Benoit. Maven. _As she passed some of them she was tempted to knock on the door and say hello, but she couldn't resist the burning need she had and the duty she had to see Randy Orton as soon as she possibly could. It she could run now she would, just so she could get to the Evolution locker room faster. Just so she could surrender herself into Randy Orton's arms a second earlier than expected. Just so she could have him hold her in his arms where she felt so safe. Like nothing could hurt her, like nothing could...

"Ah!" Lita suddenly screamed as she felt a large arm encircle her body and then a large hand clamp tightly across her mouth.

The person who had suddenly grabbed her could have easily been a friend, for example John Cena, who was simply trying to playfully scare her, but Lita knew it wasn't. The tightness of the man's grip on her was sure to leave bruises as to where his fingers had roughly and tightly pressed into her skin. This person wasn't trying to be playful or joking, this person meant business and that's what scared the red head the most. Breathing heavily against the large hand of the man behind her, the red head's eyes opened widely as the man behind her quickly started to pull the red head into a closet behind them. Once inside the empty closet the door was shut and the red head squealed as loudly as she could against the stranger's hand as the lights went out.

_Meanwhile in Chris Jericho's locker room ..._

"Hey, did anyone just hear that?" Chris Jericho suddenly inquired as his eyes darted around the room.

"Here what?" Chris Benoit inquired as he rummaged around in his duffle bag.

"That scream," Jericho insisted as he strained to listen for that same scream he claimed her heard.

"I didn't hear a scream," Edge commented as he looked up from the latest issue of RAW magazine.

"No me neither," Benoit added as he finally drew his eyes away from his duffle bag to look curiously at Y2J "Are you sure you're not just hearing things?"  
"No I swear I heard a scream," Jericho insisted "It was a small, short scream. A woman's scream."

"Man don't worry about," Benoit said reassuring his friend as he started flipping through his magazine again "It's probably just the divas mucking around in the hallways again. Test driving their new bikini's or something."

"Divas?!" Edge suddenly exclaimed, dropping his magazine to the ground "Where?!"

"Get back to your magazine ass clown," Jericho said shaking his head at his fellow blonde Canadian.

Edge mocked Jericho as he pulled a face at the young man before returning to his magazine.

"Or that scream you heard could be Lillian and Dave at it again," Benoit added.

"Oh, not again!" Jericho sighed as he smacked a hand at his own forehead.

"Those two are nasty," Edge commented "If there is an empty locker room or closet backstage they will find it and occupy it."

"It was bad enough last time when they managed to find an empty closet next to my locker room," Jericho commented.

All three men shuddered as they remembered what happened last time.

_Back in the closet..._

Lita's breathing didn't get any lighter when the man she was currently locked in an empty closet with, removed his hand from her mouth for a second.

"Somebody...!" Lita started to scream, before the hand was clamped across her mouth again.

Trying to scream against the man's hand, the red head was suddenly slammed into one of the concrete walls of the empty closet. Wincing and trying to scream from the pain that now coursed through her lower body, the red head suddenly found herself pinned between the wall and the unknown man with her in the closet. She was scared to scream again, in fear that the man might slam her against the wall again, much harder than the first time, or worse yet hit her. Her baby bump might as well have a big red and white target written across it.

Lita suddenly calmed down a little and the grip of the man's hand across her mouth loosened a little before the fluorescent light above her head started to flicker a little indicating that the light had suddenly been switched on, most probably by the man infront of her. Standing completely still the red head tried to relax as much as possible and tried not to stress out but it was a little hard when she was heavily pregnant and locked in a closet with some unknown man who obviously wouldn't hesitate to hurt her.

The suddenly the light above Lita's head fully came on and the red head screamed when she recognised the man that was practically holding her hostage in this backstage closet against her own will.

"Nice to see you too Lita," Hunter chuckled to himself as he continued to cover the red head's mouth and keep her pinned between him and the wall behind her.

The red head continued to scream as her arms suddenly rose and started to hit any part of Triple H that she possibly could. She was still scared of what he planned to do to her in that closet but at the same time she was incredibly enraged that he had the nerve to do this to her especially when he knew she was pregnant. The red head soon found herself pulled away from the wall again as Hunter roughly and harshly slammed her against the same concrete wall, causing her to scream in agony as her spine and back smashed against the concrete.

"Now listen here you whore," Hunter said roughly as he moved his face as close as possible to the red head's "Don't you ever hit me again! You understand?!"  
The red head scowled at the man before she felt his other hand connect harshly with the side of her face. Lita could have sworn she heard her jaw crack. Wincing from the pain, the red head held back her tears refusing to show weakness infront of this sadistic asshole.

"Understand?!" Hunter said more harshly and louder than the first time.

Taking a deep breath, the red head's body tensed as she slightly nodded in reply.

"Good," Hunter replied as an evil smile crossed his face.

His face was so close to hers that she could feel his hot breath on her face and she could smell the mint in the gum he was still chewing.

"So, Lita," Hunter said, starting to toy with the red head as his index finger started to stroke her collarbone and shoulder "How is the little Orton baby?"

Struggling to refrain from slapping the taste out of his mouth, the red head simply scowled at Hunter and remained silent.

Hunter then started to chuckle evilly to himself as his hand started to wander down the red head's body. The back of his hand started to brush the soft skin of Lita's exposed arm and shoulders. Hunter's touch making the red head's hairs stand on end. She felt dirty for letting him touch her, but there was nothing else she could do. If she struggled he was going to hurt her and most likely her unborn daughter. Lita couldn't allow that to happen. She was willing to do anything to protect her child. She wasn't going to lose another baby.

"What do you want?" Lita tried to speak from underneath Hunter's hand.

"What?!" Hunter questioned, trying to hear what the red head was trying to say to her.

Lita repeated her question and it was obvious that Hunter still couldn't make out Lita's words.  
"If I take my hand off your mouth, do you swear not to scream bitch?!" Hunter asked aggressively, showing the red head he was not messing around.

Lita nodded sincerely. She knew she had to obey his instructions otherwise she was going to make him angry. And when he was angry she didn't doubt that he wouldn't hesitate to hurt her. Hunter slowly removed his hand slightly from the red head's mouth.

"What do you want from me?" Lita softly spoke.

The red head hated that she sounded so scared and vulnerable and she could tell that Hunter could hear it in her voice. She wanted to sound stronger, but the truth was that she was scared. She was scared that Hunter was going to hurt her and she was scared of the answer to the question she'd just posed at the former World Heavyweight Champion.

"What do I want from you?" Hunter inquired.

Lita slowly nodded, trying to maintain her eye contact with Hunter.

Hunter almost laughed as he pushed himself more onto the red head. His forehead now resting on hers.

"I want to get through to your little boyfriend Lita," Hunter whispered in Lita's face "I want to teach him a lesson. A lesson that no one messes with Triple H. No one."

"So, why do you need me?" Lita spoke.

The words leaving her mouth before she had a chance to stop them.

"Because if a teacher's going to teach someone a lesson, they need a teacher's pet," Hunter sadistically spoke, before he roughly captured the red head's lips with his own.

_Meanwhile in the diva's locker room..._

"That is really cute Torrie!" Christy exclaimed as she and the other divas watched Torrie Wilson model her bright purple lingerie for her Bra and Panties match tonight against Victoria.

"You think?" Torrie said as she looked at herself in the mirror.

"Yep," Christy Hemme commented "Just put your hair in some loose curls and then some light make-up and you'll look gorgeous."

"Thanks!" Torrie exclaimed excitedly as she headed back into the bathroom to put her wrestling attire on over the lingerie.

"So what lingerie have you got lined up for tonight's match Vikki?" Lillian inquired as she put the finishing touches on her mascara.

"Meh, I don't know," Vikki simply replied as she put her feet up on the coffee table in the middle of the Women's locker room with her head buried in a magazine "Whatever I can find."

"OO I just bought some new lingerie from Victoria's Secret yesterday that would look awesome on you Vik!" Torrie suddenly exclaimed from the bathroom.

"What colour?" Vikki yelled out to Torrie.  
"Black," Torrie replied.

"Lace or cotton?" Vikki inquired yelling out to the bathroom again.

"Lace," Torrie replied "And it's got the cutest diamontees on it. It'll look fabulous on you Vikki! Trust me!"  
"That's what you said last time I wore your lingerie to the ring Torrie," Vikki replied.

"And then she ended up having to walk away from her match with one and a half busted bra straps," Candice commented with a little laugh.

"How was I supposed to know that they weren't suitable for the ring?" Torrie exclaimed from the bathroom in her own defence.

"Just wear then Vikki," Christy finally voiced "You can't go wrong in black lace."

"Exactly," Candice Michelle agreed as she joined the conversation after exiting the Women's locker room bathroom "and even if you do bust a bra strap or two you'll still look fabulous and it'll drive the audience wild."

Lillian and Vikki started to laugh at Candice's comment before all girls turned in the direction of the door to the Women's locker room as it flung open.

Everyone stared at Stacy Keibler in the doorway for a couple of moments before they all turned back to what they were doing.

"Hey," Stacy said offering the room a smile.

"Hi," Candice replied, smiling at the blonde in the doorway.

"Mmmm," Lillian, Christy and Vikki replied effortlessly.

It was obvious to see and feel the tension in the Women's locker room, every time Stacy Keibler walked in. None of the divas were particularly fond of the blonde long legged diva after what she had put their fellow red headed diva, Lita through. Candice was pretty much objective because she didn't really get close to anyone in particular in the locker room, but Vikki, Lillian, Christy and Torrie were all really good friends with Lita, and that used to be the case with Stacy too, until Stacy did what she did to Lita, especially where it concerned Randy Orton.

Stacy sighed as she closed the door to the Women's locker room behind her. She wasn't proud of what she'd done and she was sorry for it, but she knew that wasn't going to be enough to the majority of the WWE divas back on speaking terms with her. It was going to take a miracle for them to lift the grudge their still had against the long legged diva. Dropping her bags on a bench in the corner of the room, Stacy was thankful that Candice broke the silence that was growing in the room.

"Oh guess what?!" Candice suddenly exclaimed as if she had just remembered some exciting news that she wanted to share with the other divas.

"What is it Candice?" Torrie asked nonchalantly as she joined the divas back in the main part of the locker room.

It was then that Torrie Wilson noticed Stacy sitting next to her bag on a bench in the room. Something she hadn't seen when she had headed off to the bathroom. Trying to at least be polite, Torrie forced a smile in the direction of her former WCW Diva.

"Oh hi," Torrie said simply.

"Hey," Stacy replied with a smile.

"Anyway," Candice started up again "Guess who I just bumped into

on my way back here after seeing what we had in catering tonight?"

"George Cloony," Vikki replied, not taking her eyes off the magazine infront of her.

"Britney Spears," Lillian replied as she put her mascara back into her make-up bag.

It was obvious that none of the divas really paid much attention to Candice's regular announcements simply because the fact remained that Candice's announcements were usually alot more dull than she led on, or were completely lies. This one could surely be no different.

"No, guys I'm being serious!" Candice said stomping her feet.

"OK then," Vikki said looking at Candice "I'm gonna say... the Spice Girls."

"No," Candice said defiantly as she turned away from Vikki to face the other divas "Lita!"

"What?!" Vikki and Lillian suddenly exclaimed in surprise.

"No way!" Christy exclaimed.

"Are you sure Candice?" Torrie asked, double checking.

"Positive!" Candice said triumphantly, obviously proud of herself that she managed to attract all their attentions finally "She asked me where the Evolution locker room was and said she was looking for Randy. She also said the baby's due in a couple of weeks now and she looks really good."

"When did you see her?" Stacy inquired immediately.

"About 10 minutes ago," Candice replied "She and Randy are probably having some fun in his locker room."

"Are you sure that's where she's going?" Stacy inquired again, a little worry evident in her voice.

"Sure," Candice nodded as she turned to face Stacy with a smile "I don't doubt that Randy'd be the first person she'd want to see."

"No, but Candice are you sure she said she was heading straight to the Evolution locker room," Stacy repeated herself, growing frustrated with the brunette.

"Shesh Stacy, I don't know," Candice replied, looking at Stacy a little strangely.

"Why do you care anyway Keibler?" Vikki inquired, for the first time addressing the long legged since she had entered the Women's locker room "As I recall it you were trying to make Lita suffer, not look out for her."

"Look I know what I did was a mistake and I'm sorry for it," Stacy finally spoke up, defending herself "And I'm not proud of what I did, nor does anything I have to say explain my actions, but I need to know exactly where Lita was heading after you spoke to her Candice."

Candice looked a little confused as she looked between her fellow divas, who all remained silent, before her eyes settled back on Stacy Keibler.

"After I finished talking to her I turned to walk away as did she and she was headed straight in the direction of the Evolution locker room which I pointed out," Candice explained.

"OK, thanks," Stacy nodded in appreciation at the brunette before she practically jumped out of her seat and headed for the Women's locker room door.

"Wait Keibler, what's wrong?" Vikki inquired again, causing Stacy to stop dead in her tracks and turn around to face the room full of divas.

"Yeah, why do you need to know where Lita is anyway?" Lillian inquired, looking the blonde up and down suspiciously.

Stacy took a deep breath and bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"Because I think she's in trouble," Stacy simply said before she disappeared out of the Women's locker room.

_Back in the closet..._

Lita tried to struggle out of Hunter's grasp as he continued his assault on her lips with his own. His tongue invading her mouth made her want to just throw up on him, which would serve him right for forcing himself onto her. He really was a truly terrible kisser. The red head was scared to make any sudden movements, even though she felt utterly repulsed by what was happening to her. She could feel the filth accumulating on her skin as Hunter's hands wandered her body. It wasn't until she felt one of his large hands on her ass and the other drawn near to her breast that she couldn't take it any longer.

The red head finally started to struggle against the former World Heavyweight Champion, but it was useless as it was obvious he was much larger and stronger than she was. He could have pinned her to the wall with so much as just his hands. Lita soon felt Hunter's hand brush over her nipple through her tank top and she couldn't take it anymore. Doing the only thing she could think of at the spur of the moment, the red head waited until Hunter's tongue entered her mouth again and then she bit down hard on it causing the man to practically jump away from her as he yelled in pain. Backing off the red head a little, the former World Heavyweight Champion nursed his bleeding tongue before he turned his attention back to the red head before him. Lita was frozen in her spot as she watched him fill with rage moment by moment. Not knowing what else to do, Lita started to scream at the top of her lungs.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE..." Lita started to scream, before Hunter quickly lunged forward and clamped a hand over the red head's mouth.

Lita was started to regret her actions as Hunter looked to be completely enraged at the red head's attempt to free herself from him. His brow was furrowed. His eyes were narrowed. His breathing was heavy. His face was so close to hers that she couldn't avert her eyes to look at anything except his dull blue eyes.

"You want and try and be a hero huh bitch?" Hunter interrogated the young woman before him as his hand remained clamped tight over her mouth.

Hunter then used his free hand to roughly and harshly squeeze the red head's right breast. This caused Lita to cry out in pain against Hunter's hand. Her breasts were already sore and tender due to the hormones from her pregnancy, but Hunter's rough handling was making the pain worse as it coursed through her entire body. Smiling sadistically at the red head's reaction, the former World Champion repeated his actions, causing the same cry of pain to leave the red head's mouth. Almost as if possessed, Hunter continued his ministrations of the red head's breast, roughly toying with her tender nipple through her shirt, also causing the red head to cry out in pain at his rough handling. Lita could feel the tears slowly trickling down her cheeks as much as she tried to hold them back.

"Not so tough are we now, huh?" Hunter continued to interrogate the red head as he watched the tears fall from her face, yet not showing any sympathy whatsoever towards her.

Continuing to torture her nipple through her shirt, the former World Heavyweight Champion moved closer to the red head, pressing himself flush against her as he started to speak in her ear.

"You know you want it Lita," Hunter whispered in the red head's ear "You want me to touch you like Orton touches you."

Rolling the red head's nipple between his thumb and forefinger, he started to press himself hard against the red head so she could now feel his growing length brushing against her inner thigh. Closing her eyes and breathing heavily, the red head felt like bursting into tears. She couldn't believe this was happening. She wanted to be able to close her eyes and then open them to find that this wasn't real. She wanted to be able to pinch herself and wake herself up from this nightmare she was in the middle of. But she couldn't move, and even if she could move to pinch herself, it would be no use as she knew that this wasn't her imagination. This was actually happening. She knew what was coming. He was going to rape her. She couldn't stop him.

"Don't fight it bitch," Hunter continued to whisper in her ear "Just relax and enjoy the ride, because I know that after Orton you are dying to play the Game."

Not being able to contain herself any longer, Lita knew she had to do something in order to try and escape. Not thinking of the consequences of her actions, Lita waited until Hunter had attached his lips to her neck before she swiftly and quickly drove her knee hard into the groin of the Game.

_Meanwhile..._

Stacy Keibler couldn't believe she was managing to run in the heels she had on. They were at least 3 inches high, and heels that were barely make for walking in, let alone running. The blonde's eyes darted to every inch of the corridor, outside the Women's locker room, desperately looking for any sign of her former best friend. It was still evening and RAW wasn't due to start for at least another couple of hours, so the hallways were still basically empty. Scattered with the occasional stagehand. All the superstars were probably getting dressed for tonight, getting their make up done or getting warmed up for their matches.

Stacy turned another corner and started down another stretch of hallway. The blonde started to panic as every inch she searched she wasn't getting any more information about the whereabouts of the red head, and that scared her out of her skin. She'd received a phone call from Hunter a couple of days prior to tonight and he'd found out from 'a source' (as he put it) that had heard her spilling the beans about the plan involving the destruction of Randy Orton and Lita and everything they had between them. The former World Heavyweight Champion had not been happy when he had spoken to the blonde and had actually hung up in anger halfway through his own sentence. Hunter's plan had been ruined on account of the long legged diva, but Stacy was sure that she wouldn't be the one suffering the consequences. She wasn't the one he was after. Hunter was after Randy Orton and was intent on teaching the young man a lesson and making him suffer. The easiest way to do that was to target what the 3rd generation superstar loved the most in life. Lita and his unborn child.

Now that she knew that Lita was in the building tonight, it only seemed logical that Hunter was one step ahead and had already discovered the red head's presence in the arena.

"SOMEBODY PLEASE..." Stacy suddenly heard a voice scream.

The blonde jumped out of her skin as she immediately turned in the direction of where she had heard the scream. It was coming from inside the closet to her right and the blonde knew it. She also knew that the voice she'd heard was Lita's. She knew Lita's voice like the back of her hand, from all the days and months and years on end that Lita and Stacy had been the best of friends. However, in all the time she had known Lita, Stacy Keibler had never heard the red head scream like she just had. There was no doubt in her mind that the red head wasn't alone in that closet. Her worst fear was realised. Hunter was in there with Lita.

The blonde started to panic as she debated in her mind what was the safest option. She couldn't knock on the door because that, no doubt, would only make Hunter madder and make him want to inflict more pain onto the red headed woman. She couldn't ask some random superstar to knock down the door because frankly it wasn't any of their business why Hunter was in the closet with the red head and no one would really believe that Hunter was in the closet trying to rape the red head anyway. Randy.

Stacy Keibler suddenly started running again down the corridors away from the closet that Hunter was currently holding the red head. Searching the corridors up and down and up and down, the blonde finally found the door she'd been searching for. Out of breath and still in a state of panic the blonde didn't think twice before she started pounding on the door. The gold name plate in the centre of the door was almost bouncing out of it's screws, but Stacy didn't notice. She simply kept pounding the wooden door frame with her tiny fists until someone finally answered.

"What the hell do you want?!" Dave Batista suddenly yelled as he flung open the door, ceasing the blonde's insistent banging.

Seeing the long legged diva in such a state of panic and breathless and too shocked to speak, the Animal suddenly started to look concerned for her.

"Stacy, what's wrong?" Dave spoke in full concern of the well being of Stacy Keibler "What's wrong?"

"Where's Randy?!" Stacy suddenly blurted out, her eyes darting behind the large frame of Dave so she could look into the Evolution locker room "Where's Randy?! I need to talk to Randy!"

Before Dave could answer, Stacy suddenly started yelling over his shoulder.

"RANDY! RANDY!" Stacy suddenly started yelling frantically, trying to locate the 3rd generation superstar as quickly as possible.

"Stacy, what on earth is wrong?!" Dave spoke again more forcefully as he took a hold of Stacy by the shoulders to stop her shaking and in an attempt to slightly calm her down.

Ignoring Dave's attempts, Stacy started yelling once more. Her voice more frantic and stressed out as the minutes ticked by.

"RANDY! RANDY! RANDY!" Stacy yelled.

"I'm friggin coming!" Randy Orton suddenly exclaimed in frustration as he finally reached the door "Who the hell..."

The 3rd generation superstar looked very confused and at the same time very worried as he saw the image before him of a pale and scared looking Stacy Keibler being held by the shoulders by a very confused Dave Batista. Dave looked at him in a 'I have no idea what is going on here' way, while Stacy was looking like she was about to hyperventilate.

"What the?!" Randy asked not knowing what else to say at that moment.

"Randy you have to come quick! NOW!" Stacy suddenly exclaimed, getting herself worked up and frantic again as she looked at Randy Orton with pleading eyes

"Stacy what's wrong?" Randy inquired as he looked at the blonde intently "Stacy you have to tell me what's the matter."

"Lita! Lita!" Stacy exclaimed inbetween her breaths "It's Lita."

"What about Lita?!" Randy suddenly exclaimed, his eyes growing wide as he started to join in with Stacy's panic "Where is she Stacy? Where's Lita?"

"Hunter," Stacy managed as she tried to calm down and regulate her breathing "It's Hunter... he... he found out... I don't know... know how... but he... and now... him ... and Lita."

"Stacy!" Randy exclaimed at the blonde, half in frustration and half in an attempt to get her to calm down she could construct a proper sentence.

"Hunter's got Lita," Stacy finally managed, swallowing hard.

"What?" Batista suddenly inquired, still not grasping the situation.

However, Randy's eyes had bulged out of his head as soon as Stacy had uttered her last statement. He knew what was going on. He knew that Hunter couldn't possible mean the red head any good. Lita was in trouble. Her baby was in trouble. His baby.

"Where is she Stacy?!" Randy suddenly exclaimed "Where is she?"

Stacy simply nodded before she released herself from Dave's grip and suddenly started running away from the Evolution locker room with Randy Orton hot on her heels.

_Back in the closet..._

"ARG!" the former World Heavyweight Champion groaned in pain as he could feel the tears welling in his eyes.

Lita had taken quite a cheap shot, and a hard one at that. Hunter could swear that the room had started spinning. The Game bent over as his hands went to his groin in instinct as he gritted his teeth to keep the pain to himself. Lita hadn't moved a muscle or uttered a word even though the moment her knee had connected with his groin, Hunter had released his hand from her mouth and his other hand had stopped assaulting her body. The red head was frozen in her spot as she realised what she had done. Her mind was screaming at her to move. To kick Hunter in the head while he was down, or scream for help as loud as her lungs would permit her, or even reach for the lock on the door and escape from this confined hell, but she couldn't move. All she could do was try and regulate her breathing as she watched the former World Heavyweight Champion writhe in pain before her.

"YOU BITCH!" Hunter suddenly cursed as he raised his eyes to look into the red head's.

Hunter's eyes read 'payback' and Lita could clearly see it as she started to panic. Her mind was racing, so she did the only logical thing she could do.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME! HELP! HELP!" Lita suddenly screamed as if her life depended on it.

Realising what the red head was doing, Hunter suddenly stretched out so he was once again towering over the red head and before she could scream or utter another word, his hand connected sharply and hardly across the side of her face.

Lita fell straight to the floor, her head hitting the wall behind her on the way down. Stunned from the slap and in pain, the red head nursed her cheek with her hands and could taste the coppery tang of blood in her mouth. Starting to panic once more, Lita sat herself up as she tried to distance herself as much as possible from Hunter and the more pain he, no doubt, was planning to inflict on her.

"You think you're so smart, huh you cheap whore!" Hunter hissed as he quickly caught up to the attempting to escape red head.

"UH!" Lita yelped as the blonde man lifted her to her feet by her long red locks.

Hunter made the red head look him in the eye once more as he evilly glared at her. Scared and panicked, Lita once again tried to signal someone outside for help. Proving to be another mistake.

"HELP! HE..." Lita started to scream again, before she found herself back on the floor.

The red head couldn't help herself from crying out in pain as her right cheek received another blatant sharp blow. The stinging on her face was so painful that not even the tears that were running down that cheek were soothing the sharp pain. Lita couldn't help herself. She started to cry and she didn't care if Hunter knew it or not. She couldn't take this anymore. She didn't think anyone was coming to help her and she was through trying to show she was strong. She wasn't strong and she didn't think any woman in her position could possibly be. She wasn't half as strong as Hunter and she was with child. She was a blatant weak target and she and Hunter both knew that. She just wanted to close her eyes and for it all to be over.

The red head's thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly found herself pinned to the ground. The hard cement ground beneath her body. Her spin was digging hard into the concrete beneath her and Hunter's size and weight were driving her further into the cold, hard surface. The blonde man slapped her so hard across the same spot on her face again that the red head would have been surprised if there wasn't a bruise forming there already. She could definately assume her jaw was broken. The red head started to sob, not daring to cry out again and provoke the sadistic man before her, as Hunter ripped at her singlet top, shredding it across her body, exposing her lacy white bra and her fuller breasts. Lita wanted so much to slap him hard across the face when she saw the sick, perverted look on his face as his eyes feasted on the vision of her lying before him in merely a bra. Hunter then squashed the red head even more beneath him as he dipped his head fast and hard to capture the red head's lips in a forced and brutal kiss. Refusing to kiss him back, all Lita could do was lie there and cry as he continued to have his way with her. There was nothing she could do. She only prayed that God would get her through this. That God would protect her.

Hunter continued to forcefully kiss her as his hands roughly handled her breasts through her bra before they moved south and started to try and untie her sweat pants. Not being able to see the knot of her sweat pants, and with Lita's habit of always tying them in a double knot before a bow, Hunter frantically struggled with the knot until Lita could tell he was simply getting fed up with it.

"LITA!" Hunter and Lita suddenly heard a voice cry from outside in the hallway.

The pair in the closet froze as Hunter quickly detached his lips from the red head's. His head turning in the direction of the voice. Lita's heart started pounding as she recognised that voice and recognised that the voice was clear and close.

"LITA!" Randy Orton yelled again, his voice getting even closer "LITA! WHERE ARE YOU?!"

Lita's mind was telling her to scream out to him. To tell him she was in here. To tell him she needed his help. To tell him to save her, but Hunter's mind was working faster than the red head's as she continued to pin her body to the ground, one of his hands coming to clamp tightly across the red head's mouth. Lita tried to struggle against it, but Hunter's hand didn't budge and his eyes didn't move from the closet door. He remained perfectly still.

"LITA!" Randy yelled once more, sounding more frantic and worried.

_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_

Lita's eyes almost lit up as she heard the banging on the closet door and saw the wooden frame slightly moving with the force of the banging.

"LITA!" Randy yelled again.

Combining all her will power and courage, the red head knew that if she didn't do something soon she would be trapped in here forever with Hunter. If not forever, until he was done with her. Or until she was done. Almost starting to panic again at the though and acting on impulse, Lita bit down hard on Hunter's hand that was covering her mouth.

"SHIT!" Hunter cursed under his breath as he started to nurse his hand, drawing his away from the red head's mouth, giving her the opportunity she need.

"RANDY!" Lita yelled as loud and as fast as she could "RANDY! RANDY!"

Realising what the red head was doing, Hunter quickly clamped his hand over the red head's mouth again as he used his other hand to draw her into a sitting position roughly by her hair.

"LITA!" Randy yelled, suddenly sounding a little more hopeful, yet also still panicked.

Lita bit down hard on Hunter's hand again as he had the same reaction, which allowed her to free her legs from beneath him so she could deliver a hard and sharp kick to his lower abdomen. Doubling over in pain and slightly winded from the surprise of taking a blow to the gut, Lita quickly got to her feet and gave hi a sharp kick to the head.

"RANDY! HELP ME!" Lita started to yell again as she quickly ran to the door and started banging on the door frame "RANDY! PLEASE! RANDY! HELP!"

"LITA!" Randy yelled again sounding relieved that he had found the red head's exact location "I'M COMING BABY!"

"QUICK RANDY!" Lita yelled again as she continued to bang on the door "RAN... ARG!"

Lita screamed as she felt her legs being taken from underneath her as Hunter delivered a sharp kick to the back of the red head's legs. Lita fell against the door infront of her and smashed her head on the wood as she slowly slid to the floor.

"LITA!" Randy yelled again, sounding panicked from the sounds he could hear coming from the closet "LITA!"

Not being able to scream through the pain coursing through her body, Lita found herself suddenly thrown against the wall behind her before Hunter was right up against her again, holding a handful of her red head against the wall behind her. Lita could see the treacle of blood seeping from a wound on the former World Heavyweight Champion's head as he pushed himself hard and roughly against her again.  
"You're not going anywhere pretty," Hunter said sadistically as he slapped the red head twice more in the face before he threw her across the closet by her hair.

Lita was lucky that she had landed on her lower back on the other side of the room instead of her stomach because that would have been the end. Cowering in the corner, Lita held her stomach protectively as she backed herself as much as possible into the wall behind her, trying to distance herself from Hunter.

"There's no where to go pretty," Hunter said mockingly as he approached the red head slowly "No where to go."

Hunter got closer and closer to the red head. Looking into his eyes as he approached her Lita didn't notice his intentions until she heard the crunch of the bones in her foot as the former World Heavyweight Champion crushed her bare foot with his shoe against the concrete floor.

"ARG!" Lita screamed in pain as Hunter kept her foot pinned to the floor.

The tears started trickling down the red head's face again as she gritted her teeth to try and forget about the searing pain in her foot. She had no where to go now.

"You mess with the game whore," Hunter taunted as he bent down to the red head's level "And you pay."

And with Hunter's final words, a loud crash was heard from behind the blonde man and the red head. Lita cowered more in the corner in response to the crash, closing her eyes tight before she started to hear what she thought was a bust up and the weight from her now broken foot was suddenly lifted. She could hear the slapping of skin and the walls around her were moving from something or someone being thrown against them. Still scared and afraid of what she might see when she opened her eyes, Lita eased her eyelids open and the first thing she saw was the concerned and panicked doe brown eyes of Stacy Keibler hovering right infront of her.

Opening her eyes in surprise at seeing Stacy there, Lita's eyes finally found the bust up she'd thought she'd been hearing. Randy Orton had obviously broken down the door, judging by the bits of wood lying around her and the shattered door frame and was now taking it to Hunter. Lita saw Randy and Hunter exchanging blows before Randy delivered a sharp kick to the mid section of Hunter and then threw him against the wall opposite the red head.

"Lita, are you OK?" Stacy suddenly spoke, bringing the red head's eyes back to blonde.

Lita had never been so glad to see Stacy Keibler in all her life and even forced a smile through the tears that were starting to fall down her face. She wasn't sure if they were tears of happiness or relief, or maybe even both, but she just kept on crying. She nodded in response to Stacy's question and soon found herself being enveloped by Stacy into a warm embrace which she gladly returned.

Lita's eyes then found the scene between Hunter and Randy just in time to see Randy throw Hunter through the shattered door frame before Hunter hit the wall of the hallway.

"YOU SON OF A BITCH!" Randy yelled at Hunter as he followed the man through the door frame, mounting him as the blonde man hit the floor.

Delivering sharp straight right hands to the former World Heavyweight Champion, Randy continued to yell at Hunter as a sea of superstars suddenly started to come out of their dressing rooms to see what the commotion was.

"YOU DON'T EVER GET TO TOUCH LITA!" Randy yelled as he continued to assault Hunter "YOU SON OF A BITCH! HOW DARE YOU TRY AND RAPE MY BELLA! YOU SHOULD ROT IN HELL YOU STUPID ASSHOLE! YOU SHOULD DIE A SLOW AND PAINFUL DEATH!"  
Lita and Stacy then watched as Maven and Chris Jericho tried to restrain the 3rd generation superstar and Benoit helped to stand Randy up and hold him back from Hunter, who was now practically lifeless and bleeding profusely from the head.

"LET ME GO!" Randy yelled.

"Orton if you don't stop Bischoff is going to have your ass fired!" Batista exclaimed, grabbing Randy's attention as he took Randy's face in his hand "I know that son of a bitch deserves every bit of this, but he's not worth you losing your job over!"  
"HE TRIED TO FUCKING RAPE HER!" Randy yelled once more, trying to ignore the reason Batista was presenting him with.

"Orton let it go!" Batista exclaimed once more.

Breathing heavily and practically blowing steam from his ears, Randy was silent for a couple of moments before he started to calm down. His breathing settled and his body relaxed enough that Jericho and Maven could loosen their grip on him.

Then all of a sudden, Randy's eyes darted in the direction of Lita and he immediately brushed off Maven and Jericho as he jumped through the past door frame and into the closet where Stacy was currently dressing the red head into the cashmere sweater she was wearing. Crouching down to the women's level, Randy suddenly realised that Stacy was started to panic again and Lita's breathing had gotten harder and faster, almost as if she were hyperventilating. Not knowing what on earth was going on, Randy was completely still as he gently reached a hand out to stroke the bruised cheek of the red head. Looking up from the ground and still breathing hard, the red head looked blankly at Randy.

"I think the baby's coming," Lita gasped.

**A/N: Finally another chapter! Once again, many apologies for not posting this chapter soon, but I've been incredibly busy with work and such and most importantly I was suffering from a case of writer's block. I love this story so much that I didn't want to post a chapter that I just wrote because I felt I hadn't updated in a while. It had to be a chapter that fitted with the rest of this story and after leaving this story for so long it took me awhile to get back into the _One Secret _universe. Anyway, I hope you all like this chapter and I was going to end this story completely in the next chapter, but that would be too predictable, lol. So I've decided I've got many more twists and turns planned out for the _One Secret _universe which I'm sure you'll love so expect lots more for this story, before I start on a sequel! Thanks to all my loyal reviewers and readers once more - I love you all! I write for you! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE! God bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxx**


	39. Sealed With A Kiss

**Chapter 39 - Sealed With A Kiss**

"I can't believe it is taking this long!" Randy sighed as he finally stopped his pacing and dropped himself on the wooden bench next to Dave Batista.

"Relax Orton," Dave said, holding back a laugh, as he looked at the sheer look of frustration and concentration etched across his friend's face.

After Lita had been rescued from a possible rape situation involving the former World Heavyweight Champion, who was probably at the present sitting down in Eric Bischoff's office having a long talk about what he'd just tried to do, Lillian Garcia had immediately called an ambulance and all persons who were not on the RAW roster tonight escorted Lita to the nearest hospital, bar Randy Orton who was granted exception from Eric Bischoff as it was his baby that was about to be born. There were no words to describe the look on the receptionist's face when she saw the state of the red head that was being wheeled in on a stretcher. The blue, and now very visible, bruise on the red head's cheek matched the series of bruises spread across her tanned arms, her lip was slightly busted open, there was an open wound on the back of her head and she was going into labour. It was enough to freak anyone out.

It had all happened so fast that Randy Orton and Dave Batista couldn't even remember the name of the hospital they were in and they'd been here for at least 45 minutes now. Upon arrival, Lita had been wheeled into the maternity ward accompanied by Stacy Keibler and a series of nurses, while the men were left outside to wait for a doctor to arrive to check on Lita's condition. It had taken at least 15 minutes of Dave and Jericho's time to settle down Randy, who was blowing steam because he wasn't allowed to be by Lita's side until the doctor arrived, and now they were all just stuck waiting. Randy and Dave hadn't moved from the spot that the receptionist had set them in, while Jericho's stomach had lead him on a treasure hunt to find some candy.

"Where the fuck is that fucking doctor!" Randy exclaimed again as he clenched his fists at his sides staring holes through the wall as if he were just about to put his fist through one of them.

"Orton settle down!" Dave stated more firmly this time trying to calm the frustrated Legend Killer.

"Settle down?!" Randy exclaimed, getting more worked up as he stared into the eyes of Batista "Settle down?! You want me to settle down when it's my girl going into labour with my fucking baby and I'm not even allowed to see her?! You want me to settle down?!"

"Yes, settle down!" Dave exclaimed, refusing to let Orton step all over him, even at a time like this "You getting all worked up and pissy isn't getting us anywhere anyway."

"Why the hell do I need a fucking doctor to see my baby being born anyway!" Randy exclaimed again running his fingers through his hair and staring at the ceiling.

"There's nothing you could even be doing if you were with Li anyway," Dave stated as he turned his eyes away from Randy "At least not until the doctor comes."

Randy was about to go off at Dave, when suddenly another voice joined in the fireworks.

"Who wants candy?!" Jericho exclaimed excitedly.

Randy and Dave turned in Jericho's direction to find him carrying armfuls of candy bars wearing a very satisfied and victorious grin.

"ARG!" Randy exclaimed in frustration holding his head in his hands as he flopped down on the seat next to Dave.

"What the...?" Jericho mouthed to Dave looking very confused at Randy's actions.

"Not now," Dave mouthed back shaking his head.

"Lita almost got raped a mere hour ago and now she's just about to go into labour and you can think about is candy?!" Randy exclaimed as he flipped his head up to stare daggers at Jericho "All you can think about is your stomach AT A TIME LIKE THIS?!"

Jericho was stunned. He stood there completely still, with his candy bars still in hand, looking down at the bare white floor beneath him. He could think of nothing to say to that. He could think of no reply that could accompany the words that had just come out of Randy Orton's mouth. The 3 men sat in complete silence. The seconds, minutes slowly ticking by. Dave leaning back against the wall behind him as he sat next to Randy on the hospital bench who had his head in his hands. Jericho remained standing. 3 WWE superstars waiting in the practically empty hallway of this hospital that they didn't know the name of. 3 WWE superstars who were simply waiting. They had nothing but the disturbing memories of a young woman they all knew who had almost got raped that night. They had nothing but those memories now, and all the time in the world.

"Look Chris," Randy suddenly spoke, his voice slightly rough and hoarse, as he kept his head in his hands "I'm sorry."

Finally looking up at Jericho, the Legend Killer took a deep breath and continued.

"I mean about snapping at you before," Randy further explained himself "I was out of line man. Sorry."

"It's cool," Jericho nodded, still clutching the mass of candy bars he had against his chest "I mean I know this can't be easy for you right now. Hell I'd be stressed out too if it was my girl and my baby in that hospital room."

"Yeah," Randy sighed again "I just hate that I can't do anything about this right now! I have to wait for this stupid doctor who is probably taking his fucking time!"

"There are like 3, 4 nurses in there with Li, Randy," Dave finally spoke again "Plus there's Stacy. If anything was going wrong in there we would know in a second and there'd be a doctor here like that if anything was wrong."

"Yeah I know, but..." Randy started up again.

"There's obviously nothing happening in there that those nurses and Keibler can't handle right now," Dave said interrupting Randy as he placed a comforting hand on the 3rd generation superstar's shoulder "Li's going to be alright. Nothing could possibly go any worse for her tonight than it already has."  
"That's true," Jericho chimed in as he started chowing down on one of his chocolate candy bars.

Randy looked at the two men with him and nodded.

_Click!_

All three men turned around to find a nurse walking out of Lita's hospital room. She was short, blonde and looked perfectly calm as she completely ignored or didn't notice the presence of the three men sitting a few doors down from Lita's room. Neither Dave, nor Randy or Jericho spoke as they intently watched the nurse make her way to the reception. The blonde nurse and the receptionist proceeded to have a short lived conversation. The 3 men were unable to hear a word uttered between the two women, but by the nodding and occasional smiling on both their parts, the 3 were convinced that nothing could possibly be wrong in Lita's hospital room. The receptionist soon began writing down something as the blonde nurse continued talking to her. This continued for a couple of minutes, the 3 men still sitting in complete silence and watching the scene before him in complete fascination, before the conversation ended. The nurse and the receptionist exchanged smiles and a few presumably parting words before the blonde nurse headed back in the direction of Lita's hospital room. She walked calmly, leisurely even, and closed the door behind her with the same _Click _Dave, Randy and Jericho had heard before.

Once the nurse had disappeared back into the room, Dave, Randy and Jericho continued to sit in utter silence as they watched the receptionist fiddling around with papers and pens at her desk.

"I'm going to go ask her how Li is," Randy suddenly spoke as he stood up and proceeded to head in the direction of the receptionist.

However, Randy had literally taken one step when the receptionist suddenly got up from her seat, a clipboard and pen in hand and made her way out from the back of her desk. Randy stopped dead in his tracks when he realised that the receptionist was heading for him, Dave and Jericho. Walking straight towards the 3 men, the receptionist extended a smile before she reached them. Upon closer inspection the 3 men were finally able to fully view the receptionist who had been the one to seat them outside Lita's room on the bench they were at the present. Her 3/4 length deep navy skirt matched her heels and stockings. Her clean, white shirt was perfectly ironed and a silver bar pinned to her breast pocket read the name 'Michelle'. 'Michelle' stopped walking when she was within a couple of feet of Randy Orton. She looked between the 3 men before her eyes fell to the papers attached to the clipboard in her hand. As her eyes scanned over the papers again she absent-mindedly clicked the pen in her free hand, her black rimmed glasses falling further down her nose as she read further and further down the piece of paper. After what seemed like minutes, Michelle's eyes were drawn back up to meet those of Randy Orton as she put a few stray hairs of her deep chestnut hair behind her ears. She adjusted her glasses to normal.

"Which one of you is Miss Amy Dumas boyfriend?" Michelle finally spoke calmly as she looked from Dave Batista to Jericho and then back to Randy Orton.

Dave and Jericho simply pointed in the direction of Randy. None of the 3 men uttering a single word.

"Mr Randy Orton?" Michelle inquired as she looked up at Randy, her relatively height for a female having nothing on Randy's 6 foot 5 frame.

"Yeah," Randy nodded, not taking his eyes off the receptionist.

"Well Mr Orton I just need you to fill out a couple of these forms here,' Michelle explained as she detached about 3 or 4 sheets of paper from her clipboard and handed them to Randy, along with the pen in her hand "Seeing as Miss Dumas has no immediate or extended family in the area or any family that will be here in the near future, you are our next option. When you're done with these just bring them over to the desk. Take your time there's no rush."

And with that Michelle turned around and started to head back to her desk, leaving the 3 men where they were when she had first approached them, only now Randy had a little paperwork on his hands.

"Wait!" Randy finally exclaimed after the receptionist, causing her to immediately turn around to face him "Can I at least know how she is?"

"Your girlfriend?" Michelle inquired.

Randy took a deep breath and refrained from rolling his eyes at the 'blondness' that Michelle was displaying here.

"Yes, how is she doing?" Randy inquired, suddenly growing concerned that no one had cared to inform him "Is she alright? Is the baby alright? What's going on in there?"

Michelle looked completely unconcerned as she continued to look Randy Orton straight in the eye.

"There's nothing you need concern yourself with Mr Orton," Michelle replied nonchalantly "Miss Dumas and the baby are fine. Her water broke and we thought she might have gone straight into labour, but it seems she is not fully dilated yet so it could be awhile before the baby comes out. Until then, there are 4 nurses and a young woman in there that are there if she needs them. The doctor shouldn't be too much longer."

And without giving Randy a chance to reply, Michelle turned heel once more and headed for her reception desk.

_Meanwhile..._

"My foot is killing me," Lita whined as she relaxed into the white hospital bed she was currently lying on.

"Well the nurses say it might not be broken..." Stacy reassured her friend as she tightened her grip on Lita's hand.

"But it most probably is," Lita said with a smile as she finished Stacy's sentence.

Lita sighed as she looked around the hospital room she was currently in. She didn't think it was possibly that the room could have been any more crowded. There were equipment and machines everywhere, taking up most of the space in the room. The space not occupied with machinery and equipment was taken up with one of the 4 nurses in her with her and Stacy Keibler. The 4 nurses had rushed from all parts of the hospital when the ambulance had brought Lita into the hospital. The paramedics in the ambulance had notified the hospital that Lita was going into labour and seeing as a doctor wasn't available, as many nurses as possible had accompanied Lita to the maternity and into this room thinking that any second now Lita would be having her baby. 45 minutes later and there was still no baby.

It had taken 1/2 an hour upon Lita's arrival for a nurse to finally inform the red head that her water had broken and that due to the stress and panic she had obviously been put under as a result of the closet incident with the former World Heavyweight Champion, the red head's blood pressure had risen and subsequently it appeared that the red head was going into labour when she really wasn't. That part was apparent when the nurses discovered that the red head was only dilated a couple of centimetres. There was going to be no baby for a while now.

"Who ever knew labour could be so boring?" Lita said sighing as she turned to face Stacy.

Stacy simply smiled at the red head.

"They don't tell you these things when you get pregnant otherwise I would have had second thoughts," Lita said half laughing, trying to amuse herself and lift the boredom that was rising in this bland hospital room.

"Are you scared Li?" Stacy suddenly spoke from her silence.

"What do you mean?" Lita inquired as a look of confusion crossed her face.

"I mean," Stacy started to explain "Not just about giving birth. I mean about having this baby. Bringing another life into this world and then raising it. Does that scare you?"

"I think it scares everyone at first Stace," Lita explained.

Stacy simply nodded.

"I mean the first time I got pregnant I was scared out of my mind," Lita started to explain, her eyes drifting from Stacy and into her own lap "I was scared out of my mind both times I got pregnant. Some of it had to do with Randy. Some of it had to do with it not being planned, but most of it having to do with now being not only responsibly for my own life, but now someone else's."

Lita sighed as her hands ran absent-mindedly over her baby bump.

"That's why I did what I did the first time I got pregnant," Lita continued "I was scared and I didn't think I could do it. I didn't think I could raise a baby on my own. I didn't think I could bring another life into this world and raise it the way a baby should be raised. I was scared of giving birth too. I mean, I'd heard my fair share of women giving birth that had said it was the most painful experience of their life. That pregnancy was a bitch. It wasn't anything like the magical journey that everyone says it is. Everything about being pregnant scared me. I didn't think I could ever do it, but look at me now."

Lita smiled as her eyes drifted back to Stacy and the blonde smiled back at her.

"I'm still scared Stace," Lita honestly said "I'm still scared about having this baby, but I know that I want this more than I've wanted anything else in my life. I want this baby. I want to give birth to this baby. Be able to hold her in my arms. Spend endless hours with her. Watch her grow into a beautiful young woman. I could think I nothing better to do with the rest of my life than spending it with my daughter. I don't care what it takes. I don't care how painful it is or how much I have to sacrifice. I want this baby Stace. I want my baby."

_Back outside..._

"Oh my god! Oh my god! Where is she?!" two panicked female voices suddenly exclaimed from the reception end of the hospital.

Startled and surprised at the sudden voices, Dave, Randy and Jericho all jumped out of their seats before they noticed the figures whom the voices belonged to.

"Where is she? Where's Li?" Christy exclaimed, sounding almost as frantic as Randy was a while earlier.

"Has she had the baby?" Vikki started to exclaimed also "Is the baby OK? Is she OK?"

"Ladies! Ladies!" Dave suddenly exclaimed as he finished wincing at the high pitch voices Christy Hemme and Victoria had been exclaiming in "Can we all please calm down?!"

"Yeah, we just got Orton settled," Jericho said, purposely avoiding Randy's eyes "We don't need more unnecessary panicking."

"So, where is she then?" Vikki said, slightly calming herself down.

"That way," Randy finally spoke, pointing in the direction of Lita's hospital room "2 doors down."

Vikki looked at Randy strangely before she looked at Christy with a look of confusion on her face.

"So, why are we still here and not in there?" Vikki inquired, still confused.

"Trust me if I could be in there I would be in a heartbeat," Randy said sighing as he rested his elbows on his knees.

"So, why aren't you?" Christy inquired, still confused.

"There are 4 nurses, one pregnant woman and Stacy Keibler in that little maternity room," Dave explained "Until the doctor gets here, Orton isn't allowed to see Lita or get into that room because apparently there's no need. Receptionist over there says it'll be awhile before Lita gives birth to anything at the moment."

"But she went into labour in the ambulance," Christy stated, still confused by the whole situation.

"It was a false alarm," Jericho explained "She didn't go into labour, her water just broke."

Vikki cocked an eyebrow at Jericho.

"You have no idea what that means do you Chris?" Vikki inquired, causing Christy to giggle a little.

"Yeah I do... yeah... well... maybe...," Jericho started before he started pouting "The receptionist said it earlier."

Christy started giggling a little more and Dave and Randy could help but snigger at Jericho.

"And the receptionist also said that Li's not completely dilated so the baby won't be arriving for awhile now," Randy also informed the Divas.

Christy and Vikki nodded before the red headed diva turned to Jericho with a smile on her face.

"Do you know what that means baby?" Christy asked mockingly as she and Vikki started giggling again.

"You guys are so mean!" Jericho exclaimed as he started pouting.

"And I thought Orton was a pussy!" Dave exclaimed as he started laughing at Jericho.

"Hey!" Randy exclaimed in his defence.

"What I don't understand is why Keibler's the only one that's allowed to see Li," Vikki suddenly voiced obviously unimpressed as folded her arms across her chest "I mean, honestly, after everything that two faced bimbo has done to Li."

"I hate to agree with the fiesty raven head, but she's right," Dave added.

"Stacy knows what she did was wrong," Randy tried to explain in as little words as possible "She's sorry for what she did."

He honestly wasn't in the mood to talk, let alone try and fight Stacy's battle for her. There were more important things that Randy was thinking about right now.

"Yeah, but that doesn't make it all disappear does it?" Christy pointed out.

"Once again, the ladies do have a point," Jericho chimed in.

"Well I don't hear the sounds of screaming and blood shed going on in that room so everything between them must be OK," Randy added "And they looked fine in the ambulance together."

"I mean she tried to break up Li and you," Vikki said ignoring Randy's comments as she started pointing at him "Just so she could have you all to herself, and then she tried to get Matt back together with Lita when it's obvious that Matt doesn't deserve Li. Then she started working with that son of a bitch Hunter, stupid asshole, trying to destroy Lita's life just so little miss legs-of-the-WWE can have everything she wants. All I can say is that it's obvious that Keibler wants everything that Lita has. She wants to be exactly like Lita. Next thing you know she's going to get herself knocked up and then you know what..."

_Bang!_

Vikki stopped mid-sentence as the two divas and the three WWE superstars turned in the direction of the door to Lita's hospital room being slammed open by an orange haired nurse that looked almost frantic. The nurse ran into the middle of the hallway and looked around the hallways in a panic before her eyes landed on the receptionist who had looked up from her desk at the sound of the _Bang _also.

"We need a doctor right now!" The orange haired nurse exclaimed at the receptionist "We need a doctor now!"

The receptionist simply nodded at the instruction and merely picked up the phone next to her and started punching buttons into it.

"What's wrong?!" Randy couldn't stop himself from exclaimed as he immediately jumped up from his seat and briskly made his way towards the nurse "What's happened?!"  
The nurse looked at Randy suspiscously and hesitated before she answered him.

"I'm sorry sir but that is strictly confidential business," The nurse simply replied before she turned to enter Lita's room again through the open door.

"No!" Randy exclaimed after the nurse as he practically ran to catch her before she went back into the room "You don't understand! That's my girl in there!"

The orange haired nurses stopped immediately in her tracks and turned back around to eye Randy again. Her eyes then wandered to the WWE superstars behind Randy and they all nodded at her as if to say that Randy was telling the truth. Lita was his girl. The nurse's eyes soon fell back to Randy Orton who was waiting as patiently as he could knowing that something could potentially be very wrong with his baby and his girl.

"What's wrong with her?" Randy inquired again as he looked hopefully at the nurse before him.

Taking a moment longer to study the 3rd generation superstar the nurse finally nodded.

"She's fine," the nurse replied "But her baby is on the way."

"The baby...," Randy stammered in shock "My baby... she's..."

"The baby is on the way," The nurse confirmed as she nodded her head.

"Can I please see her?" Randy quickly asked, anxious as ever to get into that hospital room knowing that his baby could be born in a matter of seconds "My girlfriend. Can I please see her now?"

"I don't know," the nurse replied simply.

"Penny!" a voice suddenly called from behind the nurse causing Randy and the orange haired nurse to turn in the direction of Lita's room to see the blonde nurse Randy had seen just earlier

"What's happened?" the orange haired nurse, Penny, replied.

"Miss Dumas wants to see her boyfriend," the blonde nurse said "She wants him now. Where the hell is he?"

"That's me!" Randy exclaimed without even being spoken to.

The blonde nurse looked at Randy curiously before she turned back to Penny.

"Randy something I think the blonde girl said," the blonde nurse continued to talk to Penny.

"Randy Orton," Dave finally spoke from his silence.

"That's the one!" the blonde nurse said, her face lighting up at the mention of the name she'd obviously forgotten that was obviously important at that moment.

"That's me!" Randy exclaimed again, catching the blonde nurse's attention.

"That's him!" Vikki, Christy, Jericho and Dave exclaimed as they all pointed at Randy.

"Can I please see my girlfriend now!" Randy exclaimed again, his patience was being stretched.

"Yes! Yes! OK!" the blonde nurse finally exclaimed as she ushered Randy into Lita's hospital room.

Penny closed the door behind them.

As soon as Randy entered the room his eyes fell upon the bed in the centre of the room that was surrounded at the moment with nurses and machinery. Randy's eyes soon fell upon Stacy Keibler who was standing on the side of the bed, her eyes on the person occupying the bed that was presently being blocked by a large machine infront of them. Nurses were bustling everywhere and for a moment Randy was completely frozen in his spot. He didn't know what to do. He had never been in a hospital in this situation before. He'd never seen a woman giving birth, let alone his woman giving birth to his baby. He didn't know how he would be able to handle of this, that was, if he could handle all of this. The last thing Lita needed was Randy passing out on her while she was giving birth, but Randy knew that Lita needed him now. She wanted him now, or at least that's what the stubborn blonde nurse had said. Randy was suddenly shaken from his thoughts when he heard the voice of the red head.

"Arg!" Lita screamed "Where the hell is Randy?!"

"It's OK Li," Stacy Keibler started reassuring the red head "I'm sure he's on his way. He'll be here soon. It's going to be OK Lita."

The voices of the nurses then started filling the room as they started talking amoungst themselves, mostly about what they could do until the arrival of the doctor.

"You're almost fully dilated Miss Dumas," the nurse called Penny suddenly spoke to Lita "The baby is going to be needing to come out soon."

"So soon we're going to need you to push for us OK?" the blonde nurse joined in as she instructed Lita.

"OK," Lita said nervously.

"Where the hell is that doctor?" another nurse in the room soon inquired.

Lita started exclaiming in pain once more, before Randy Orton decided he should make his presence heard. He couldn't bare to listen to anymore without doing something himself.

"Bella!" Randy suddenly exclaimed as he pushed his way past the nurses and machinery to get to the bed in the centre of the room.

"Randy!" Lita exclaimed as her eyes lit up as soon as the Legend Killer came into view.

"Bella," Randy spoke, more softly this time as a smiling Stacy Keibler stepped aside to allow Randy nearest access to Lita's bedside.

"I honestly thought you'd just done and ditched me in this terrible hospital," Lita said, almost half laughing.

"It crossed my mind," Randy said with a smile as he knelt at Lita's bedside and took the red head's hand in his.

"The doctor isn't even here yet, but the nurses say that if he isn't here soon the baby's going to come out anyway," Lita explained to Randy as she lay her head back into the white pillow beneath her.

"Well she gets her impatientness from you," Randy said with a smile that soon crossed the red head's features also.

"Arg!" Lita suddenly exclaimed again as she sat bolt upright in her bed, her legs up and spread like the nurses had instructed her to do so.

"It's OK Li. It's OK," Randy said reassuring the red head as he brought their entwined hands to his mouth, kissing the back of Lita's hand.

"Just breath Li," Stacy suddenly spoke from her position next to Randy "Deep breaths."

The nurses started bustling around Lita's bedside as the blonde nurse starting checking out Lita's condition.

"She's dilated 10cm now," the blonde nurse exclaimed to the other nurses "This is it I think."

"But the doctor's not even here yet!" Penny suddenly exclaimed, sounding almost a little panicked.

"There's nothing we can do about that now," another blonde nurses said as she inspected some machines nearby Lita's bedside "The baby's coming now and there's nothing we can do to stop it."

"The baby's coming now!" Lita exclaimed, sounding almost panicked as she turned to face Randy "Randy I don't know if I can do this. Not now."

"Yes you can," Randy said reassuring Lita as he suddenly stood up so he could lean over the red head's bed "You can do this Li. Just relax."

Lita closed her eyes as she started taking deep breaths as the nurses started slapping gloves on as they all started to crowd around her bed.

"That's it Miss Dumas," Penny said "Just breath and relax."

"You're doing great Li!" Stacy chimed in as she started encouraging Lita on as well "That's it!"  
"OK, this is it Miss Dumas," one the blonde nurses suddenly said as she stood at the end of Lita's bed "We need you to start pushing now. Just one push to start with OK."

"Oh god," Lita groaned as she tightened her grip on Randy's hand.

"Push!" The nurses all chorused together.

"ARG!" Lita groaned as she started pushing.

"That's it Li," Randy encouraged the red head on as he tried to remember to breath and relax himself "Push."

"Push!" The nurses chorused again.

"ARG!" Lita groaned again as she pushed harder this time.

Her teeth clenched, her hand tightly squeezing Randy's, the lines evident on her forehead from concentrating so hard on pushing but trying to breath at the same time.

"That's it Miss Dumas you're doing great," one of the blonde nurses said again.

"And again now," Penny instructed Lita.

"ARG!" Lita groaned again as she pushed again before she turned to face Randy "Oh god men have it easy!"

Randy also laughed at Lita's exclamation as he smiled at her, stroking the side of her face with his free hand.

"You're doing great Li," Randy said softly to her "It's almost over."

"Oh my god I can see her head!" Stacy suddenly exclaimed excitedly, as she'd moved further down the bed to where the nurses were now crowded.

"Oh my god," Lita sighed as she threw her head back into the pillow behind her.

"Yes, there's the head," Penny exclaimed.

"OK, one more push Miss Dumas," one of the blonde nurses instructed as she looked up at Lita "Just one big push OK?!"

"Randy!" Lita exclaimed, suddenly sounding panicked as she looked up at Randy.

"It's OK Li," Randy reassured her "It's almost over. Just one more push. Can you do that Bella? Just one big push."

Lita started breathing heavily as she hesitantly nodded at Randy, before taking a deep breath.

"OK, Miss Dumas," Penny instructed.

"Push!" The nurses chorused for the last time.

"ARG!" Lita screamed as she pushed with all her might.

"That's it babe!" Randy reassured the red head, finding himself getting excited at the prospect that in a matter of seconds this would all be over and his baby would finally be here "That's it babe! Push!"  
"ARG!" Lita screamed again as she continued to push "Randy, how many times have I told you to not call me babe! ARG!"  
"Too many babe," Randy spoke as he squeezed the red head's hand again.

"Almost there," the blonde nurse said.

"ARG!" Lita groaned as she pushed for the last time before it was over.

Lita suddenly released the tightness of her grip on Randy's hand and completely relaxed as her head fell back against the pillow behind her. Her body completely exhausted. She didn't even think she had the energy breath right now, or even keep her eyes open but then she heard something that made every bone in her body tingle. Lita's ears suddenly heard the first cries out of the mouth of her newborn baby.

Every person in the room was silent as they all listened to the first cries of the newborn baby. The nurses quickly calmed down the baby as they got her cleaned up and wrapped up in a warm blanket. The orange haired nurse, Penny, then carried the baby round to the side of Lita's bed and smiled at the red head as she held the baby out to Lita.

"Congratulations Miss Dumas," Penny said as she handed Lita her baby "You have a beautiful baby girl."

Lita carefully took the small baby wrapped in blankets in her arms and a breath hitched in her throat the moment she first laid eyes on her daughter.

The baby girl had stopped crying and her eyes were shut still having not adjusted to the light in the room. The red head felt everyone else in the room disappear as her eyes solely focussed on the gorgeous baby girl in her arms. Her gorgeous baby girl. Lita reached a hand to brush against her daughters cheek and the red head smiled as the baby responded to her touch. Nestling her cheek only slightly against the warmth from the red head's hand. Lita could feel a tear started to work it's way down her cheek, but she didn't stop it. The red head's hand brushed the top of her daughters head. Across the little patch of dark brown locks covering the crown of the baby's head. Lita's hand worked it's way down to her daughters hand and she took it in her own. She couldn't describe the feeling that coursed through her body when her daughter's tiny fingers for the first time started to wrap themselves around Lita's index finger. It was an indescribable feeling. It was a feeling that Lita would remember for the rest of her life.

Lita's eyes finally lifted from her daughter as she turned to her side and caught the blue eyes of the man now sitting at her bedside. Randy smiled softly at the red head before his eyes were drawn to the little girl lying peacefully in the red head's arms. Lita noticed the shift in the Legend Killer's eyes and she felt another tear working it's way down her cheek as she cleared her throat to finally speak.

"Do you wanna hold her?" Lita spoke softly, causing Randy's eyes to met hers again "Do you wanna hold her dad?"

A tear of happiness rolled down Randy's cheek as Lita passed to him the bundle of joy. Heidi Maree Orton lay quietly in the 3rd generation superstar's arms. A smile worked its way across his face as the child's eyes started to flicker as they tried to adjust to the lighting in the room. What looked like a small look of determination crossed his daughter's face as she insisted on opening her eyes no matter how much blinking she needed to do in order to adjust to this new lighting in this new world. Soon enough, Randy found himself staring into his own bright blue eyes as his daughter finally opened hers just enough.

"She has my eyes," Randy spoke so softly he was almost speaking to himself.

The Legend Killer gently rocked Heidi in the blankets, and the baby never once screamed or spoke. Stacy Keibler had moved to the other side of Lita's bed and couldn't help herself smiling at the sight she saw before her. Lita squeezed Stacy's hand. The blonde turned to face her friend and saw the tears welling in the red head's hazel orbs, but she also saw a glint of something else. A glint of happiness. The vision of Randy and Heidi touched Stacy too and the blonde tried her best to keep herself together and control the tears. She didn't want to make a scene. This wasn't her scene and she didn't want to be going and making it hers by breaking down into tears and causing a fuss. This was Randy and Lita's moment. This scene was theirs.

"I'll be back later to check on you and Heidi soon, OK?" Stacy whispered to Lita before the blonde stood up.

Lita smiled and nodded at the long legged blonde before Stacy started ushering the nurses out of the hospital room, despite their attempts to stay in the room.

"C'mon, just give them 5 minutes," Stacy rushed as she practically pushed the nurses out the door "5 minutes! Is that too much to ask for?"  
Lita watched Stacy and nurses leave the room and she sat in complete silence until she heard the door close to the hospital room.

"Heidi Maree Orton," Randy suddenly spoke, drawing the red head's eyes back to him and their daughter in his arms.

"Like it?" Lita inquired, almost unsure if Randy would like the name at all, especially seeing as she never really asked him in the first place whether her approved of naming their daughter that at all.

"I dunno if she does," Randy said, gesturing to the baby girl in his arms "But I do."

Lita nibbled on her bottom lip for a couple of moments before she shrugged.

"She can hate us later if she doesn't," Lita said, causing a smile to work it's way across her and Randy's faces.

"How do you feel?" Randy asked the red head, cocking his head slightly to the side as he studied Lita for a moment.

Lita sighed as she laid back in her bed and looked at herself. Legs still up and spread. Baby bump barely visible anymore.

"I think my legs are stuck like that now," Lita commented, looking down at her legs once more before chuckling a little and looking at Randy.

Noticing the look that crossed his handsome features, Lita lifted a hand and stopped him before he could say anything.

"Wait," Lita said "I don't want to hear what comment you can come up with to that statement."

"Aw," Randy pouted, causing Lita to smile again.

"But apart from being very very sore right now," Lita said, being serious for a moment "I'll live. The moment I looked at her, I realised that everything was worth it."

Randy nodded keeping his eyes on the red head as he started to stroke his daughters head gently and slowly. Randy, Lita and Heidi sat in complete silence for a couple of moments. Randy and Lita each with a million things running through their minds, yet nothing coming out of their mouths.

"I'm sorry," Lita suddenly spoke, almost startling Randy as he looked up from his daughter to look at the red head looking back at him.

Randy cocked his head to the side as he looked at Lita a little confused.

"That's why I came to the arena tonight," Lita explained as her eyes drifted to her fiddling fingers in her lap "I'm sorry for never calling. I'm sorry it's been months since I've called you. Since I've seen you. I'm sorry."

"Li...," Randy started as he reached a hand out to Lita's.

"Please don't say it's OK," Lita said interrupting Randy as she looked him straight in the eye "Because it's not. I should have at least called you. I should have called you when I went for the ultrasound with Dawn. I should have called you when Jeff took me to Dawn's. I should have, but I didn't know what to say. I was scared but I don't even know what I was scared of."

"Bella," Randy started again as his hand finally found Lita's hand as their fingers entwined "I told you once that I don't care about the past. Nothing in the past matters now if it means that I can have you now. Nothing matters to me more right now that you and Heidi. You and our baby. You and our daughter."

Lita remained quiet as she listened to Randy.

"And nothing in the past changes the way I feel about you," Randy continued "Nothing in the past changes the fact that I love you. I love you. I love Heidi. I always will."

Randy smiled at the red head before him and she smiled back at him before she answered. Randy leant forward in his chair, still being aware that he had a newborn baby in his arms, until his forehead was practically touching the red head's as she fully sat up in her bed. Lita looked into his eyes before she looked down at the baby girl between them.

"I can't believe she's ours," Lita whispered softly, causing Randy to glance at their daughter between them.

"She is ours," Randy also whispered "All ours."

Hazel eyes soon drifted upwards to meet blue eyes as Lita looked into Randy's eyes.

"Can I kiss you?" Lita whispered as her forehead rested against Randy's.

Randy looked deep into Lita's eyes as he spoke.

"I dunno about her," Randy said glancing down at Heidi Maree Orton in his arms before his eyes met Lita's again "But I'm not gonna stop you."

Lita chuckled a little and smiled at an also smiling Legend Killer before their lips met for what seemed like the first time in years. Nothing had changed.

**A/N: Hola everyone! Here is the latest chapter of _One Secret _and I must admit that it was quite a hard chapter to write! It's taken me awhile to update (I know! Sorry!) Because I've been thinking about where I want to go with this story... And I've decided that I'm going to keep going with this one for awhile now seeing as there are a lot of loose ends I want to tie up. I've planned out the rest of the story into chapters and I have at least 12 chapters to go in this story before the end of _One Secret _and before I start on the sequel. I know I know that sounds like a lot more chapters to go and it sounds like I'm going to be dragging on... But I have a lot more twists that will only make the story better, or at least I hope. 2 weddings, 1 more pregnancy, more friends turning into enemies... Not to mention the fact that I'm not done with Hunter yet... Oo, everything from here on in just gets better! I'm so excited about writing it! So, look out for the next chapter, Chapter 40 - Heidi Maree Orton, and then Chapter 41 - The Mistakes We've Made, where things really really start getting interesting! I can't wait to write it for you! Hope you keep reading and thanks to everyone who is still reading and reviewing! Love you guys! READ AND REVIEW! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxxxx**


	40. Heidi Maree Orton

**Chapter 40 - Heidi Maree Orton**

"I cannot tell you how good it feels to be home!" Lita sighed in relief as she leant further into her seat in Randy's car.

The red head looked out of the window and into the clear evening as she took a look at her house through the car window. A house that she hadn't seen in what felt like years. A house that was her home.

It was the only house on her street that was completely dark inside. Not a single light was on. It almost looked abandoned. Out of place, amoungst the brightly lit rooms of the houses surrounding it. It was no surprise that after months and months of Lita being away, the front lawn looked like it needed mow, but other than that everything looked exactly the way she had left it.

"C'mon, let's go inside," Randy suddenly spoke from the driver's seat as he shook the red head out of her thoughts.

The Legend Killer immediately undid his seat belt and he was soon out of the car, with a slam of the door behind him. Lita soon heard him rustling in the boot with all her stuff that Dawn had delivered to the hospital so Lita could take them straight home with her after the doctors had said she and Heidi Maree Orton were ready to be taken home after spending 2 weeks in the hospital. The doctors were mildly concerned with the stability of Heidi's condition, due to her being 2 weeks premature, and had decided to keep Lita and Heidi Maree in the hospital longer than was necessary just to make sure that once Lita and Randy took Heidi home from the hospital, there would be no complications or problems with her health. Heidi was born smaller than she should have been, but according to the doctors she was lucky that she wasn't born with jaundice. After Heidi's birth, it was 4 days before Lita was able to see her daughter again after all the necessary tests were run and after doctors had stabilised the baby girl's condition. Doctors also had the condition of the red head to attend to. When Lita had entered the hospital in presumed labour, the red head hadn't been in the best of conditions and once Heidi Maree had been tended too, doctors started to focus on the red head's condition. The gash on the back of Lita's head could only be fixed after 4 stitches and after x-rays, doctors concluded that Lita's foot was actually broken. Hunter had managed to break 3 bones in the red head's foot which could only be mended through a plaster which the red head had to have on for 3 weeks to allow the bones to fully heel. However, apart from that there was nothing the doctors could do about the multiple bruisings the red head had suffered as a result of Hunter's rough handling. The bruising spread all over the red head's arms and the clear blue bruise that was prominent across the red head's cheekbone.

Randy had suggested that Lita and Heidi come and stay with him for the time being, but Dawn had insisted that it was a much better idea to take Lita and Heidi home to Lita's place in Sanford because it was closer and because it had been a long time since Lita had been in the comfort of her own home. In her own element. Randy had agreed, only wanting what was best for Lita and Heidi, but only on the condition that he would be able to stay with the red head for the time being and help her get settled and help her look after Heidi. At least until he had to go back to work, but for now work could certainly wait. Considering what had happened last Monday Night RAW, Bischoff had assured Randy that he would give Randy as much time off as he could. It wasn't because Bischoff had a heart, because it was clear that the only one he had was black, but Randy was sure it was because Bischoff was trying to avoid a law suit, knowing full well that after what the former World Heavyweight Champion had attempted to and had done to Lita, a law suit was a definite possibility.

After rummaging in the boot of his rental car, Randy successfully managed to retrieve the red head's handbag and decided that once he'd got Lita and Heidi inside the house, he'd come back out and get the rest of Lita's stuff that Dawn had brought from her place. The Legend Killer picked up the red head's back and went around to Lita's side of the car, wondering why the red head was still in the car.

Randy made his way round the side of the car and smiled as he saw the sight before him. It looked as thought Heidi had just woken up from her afternoon nap that she had taken once he and Lita had left the hospital with them. Lita hadn't let the baby out of her sight and had insisted on simply cradling Heidi during the drive to Sanford. The red head was now busy entertaining Heidi, causing the baby to break out into a wide smile as her eyes fixated on her mother. Randy didn't know how he expected Lita to be with Heidi before she was born, but it was clear to him now that Lita was quite ready to be a mother. The way she was around Heidi, the way she worried about Heidi, the way she cared for Heidi and wanted to be with Heidi every second of the day. It was clear to Randy that Lita was going to be an amazing mother.

"Li?" Randy softly spoke as he opened the passenger's door causing the red head's eyes to switch to him "Why don't you bring Heidi inside?"

"Yeah," Lita nodded before her eyes turned back to he daughter.

Smiling at the little girl in her arms once more, the red head finally unbuckled her seat belt and tried to ease herself slowly out of the car.

"Here, you better take this Li," Randy spoke again offering Lita the single crutch he'd retrieved from the boot that the hospital that loaned them for Lita until she could get the plaster off her foot.

Randy tried to hold back a laugh at the pouting look that crossed the red head's flawless features as he eyes feel upon the crutch that Randy held out in his hand.

"I know you don't want to use it," Randy said half laughing as he drew Lita's attention back to him "And I know how strong you are, but trust me it's going to help. Here, let me take Heidi."

And with that Randy didn't allow for Lita to argue as the Legend Killer exchange with Lita his daughter for her crutch. Sighing in frustration a little, Lita finally took the crutch and got herself out of the car.

Randy and Lita walked in silence up the pathway towards Lita's front door before the red head reached for the key in her handbag that Randy had draped across his shoulder. The key was soon placed in the lock and Lita was about to turn it and open the door, when she felt Randy's hand gently grab her wrist, stopping her.

"What's wrong?" Lita inquired as she looked at Randy with questioning eyes.

"Nothing," Randy said as he licked his lips and his eyes shifted uncomfortably, trying to find the words for what he wanted to say "It's just..."

"You have a proposition for me, don't you?" Lita inquired, half smiling at the man before her.

"And how do you know that?" Randy inquired, cocking an eyebrow at the red head.

"Randy," Lita said matter-of-factly as she leant against the door frame "You always cross your fingers, lick your lips and get those shifty eyes of yours whenever you're nervous about asking someone something."

"I do not!" Randy exclaimed in his defence before he look down at his hands and realised he had indeed absent-mindedly crossed his fingers.

The red head couldn't help herself from laughing at the Legend Killer as he calmly uncrossed his fingers and tried to hide the slight shade of pink that was working it's way across his face.

"What do you want to ask me?" Lita asked Randy seriously as Randy's blue eyes looked at her once more.

"I want you and Heidi to move in with me," Randy blurted out, getting straight to the point.

He was done wasting time and he knew that if he stalled the red head anymore, he was going to killed when he walked inside her house.

"You want me to move in with you?" Lita repeated the question, not sure if she'd heard it correctly.

Randy simply nodded.

"In Louisville?" Lita questioned again.

Randy nodded once more.

"Me and Heidi?" Lita questioned again.

Randy nodded again.

"Are you sure?" Lita questioned a final time before Randy finally spoke.

"Positive," Randy simply answered.

"I want to help you with Heidi," Randy continued as he reached out a hand to brush against the red head's cheek, where the blue bruise was starting to fade away "I don't want to you have to raise her all by yourself, though I know you're perfectly capable of doing it. I want to know you and Heidi are safe and the only way I think I'm going to be able to do that is if you're in my house with me."

"Randy it's not an easy thing to have a newborn baby in your house, waking you up every morning at 3am," Lita started to explain "Wanting every second of your attention unless she's sleeping and then there's..."

"I know," Randy nodded "I know Li, and that's why I don't want you to have to do that all by yourself. I want to spend as much time as I can with Heidi. Watch her grow up. I don't want to miss out on anything. I'm her father and I want to be with her. And I want to be with you. Every second of the day. I've missed out on so much with you these past months, I don't want to miss anymore, especially now we've got her."

And with that Randy Orton's eyes glanced down at the baby in his arms. Randy took a moment to look at his beautiful daughter lying peacefully in his arms. Her eyes shifting curiously around her. When Randy finally looked up from Heidi, he was met immediately with a kiss.

Lita pressed her lips against Randy's as he kissed her back. The kiss started to pick up the pace as Randy's tongue reached out to the red head's, but much to the Legend Killer's dismay, Lita started to pull away, giving Randy one closing kiss on the lips before she pulled away. It had been a very very long time since Randy had been able to really kiss the red head the way he wanted to every time he laid eyes on her. Despite the frequency of kissing that occurred while Lita was in the hospital, the hospital was hardly an ideal place to really turn the heat up. Short, sweet kisses were about as much as had happened in the last couple of weeks. While it was more than the complete lack of kissing for the last couple of months, Randy was frustrated that he couldn't do anymore than that. Shaking himself out of his thoughts, Randy was met with the beautiful smiling face of the woman before him.

"So, is that a yes?" Randy inquired as he cocked an eyebrow at the red head before he smiled back at her.

Still smiling the red head nibbled on her bottom lip before she leaned up to whisper in the Legend Killer's ear.

"I guess it is," Lita whispered before she turned straight back to the door and finally unlocked and opened it.

"SURPRISE!"

Lita almost fell over backwards as a room full of people exclaimed as the lights suddenly went on. The red head's jaw dropped as she looked amoungst the faces of the people there. There were divas, there were RAW superstars, SmackDown superstars. Some WWE superstars she hadn't seen in that long that it had felt like a reunion of sorts. She couldn't believe they were all here.

"Oh my god!" Lita exclaimed, her jaw still wide open as she looked around the room.

There were pink and white balloons everywhere in the room, teamed with pink and white streamers hanging from the main staircase in the red head's living room and joined to the chandelier hanging in the centre of the ceiling. Amoungst all the pink and white was a massive white banner with the words _Welcome Home Lita! _splashed across it. The red head simply couldn't believe it. It was a good thing that Randy was currently cradling little Heidi Maree in his arms, because Lita was pretty sure that if she was, she would have dropped her daughter in shock.

Lita's eyes then fell upon all the people scattered across her living room, each and every one beaming straight at her.

"Welcome home Bella," Randy whispered in the red head's ear as he came to stand closer to her.

Lita turned around with a smile on her face as she looked up at the Legend Killer.

"Was this your doing?" Lita inquired as she cocked an eyebrow at Randy.

"It was Randy's idea," Christy Hemme exclaimed.

"But hey, Orton doesn't get to take all the credit for it!" Jericho exclaimed in defence of himself "It took me 1 hour to get those streamers attached to the chandelier! And see how fantabulous they look now?"

"Oh shut up Chris!" Chris Benoit exclaimed, causing everyone to laugh a little at Jericho's expense.

"Jesus!" Edge exclaimed as he finally flopped himself down on one of the couches in the red head's living room "I thought you two were going to stay out on that porch until next summer!"  
"I thought Edge was going to wet his pants he was so nervous!" Dave Batista laughed at the blonde wrestler

John Cena laughed along.

"He was practically jumping up and down, looking out the window at you two while you two were out having a deep and meaningful on the porch," John explained.

" 'Oh my god what's going on!' ," Lillian Garcia said mocking Edge " 'What are they doing!' "

" 'Hurry up! Hurry up!' ," Victoria continued before everyone in the room, bar Edge broke out into fits of laughter.

"Very funny guys," Edge said sarcastically as he crossed his arms over his chest "Ha ha."

"I can't believe that you guys went to all this trouble!" Lita exclaimed as she looked around the completely decorated room again while hobbling a bit around.

The red head glanced at the joining dining room to find that it was also decorated all pink and white in there and the large dining table in the centre of the room was filled with plates of food and amoungst all that food, the red head spotted what looked like several gifts. Each wrapped colourfully with giant bows sitting atop each. Lita couldn't believe her eyes.

"Well it wasn't that much trouble mami," Chris Jericho explained from his seat on the couch next to Edge.

"Plus we really thought that you could use a welcome home partay!" Torrie Wilson exclaimed as she headed for the kitchen in search of some champagne.

"I agree with the girl!" Cena exclaimed as he followed Torrie into the kitchen "So let's pop open some bubbly!"

"Oh no Cena!" Christian exclaimed as he headed into the kitchen also "If we let you near the champagne there's not going to be any left for anyone!"

"Wow, I can't believe this," Lita said to Randy as she still looked around her house in amazement "There's presents and food and everyone's here that I haven't seen in months and months!"

Randy smiled at how excited Lita looked.

"Only you deserve such things," Randy simply said as he smiled down at Lita who smiled back at him.

"Thank you," Lita sweetly replied as she leant up and planted another kiss on the lips of Randy Orton "And you deserve alot more later tonight."

"I like the sound of that," Randy said as he smiled cockily at Lita and licked his lips.

"You should," Lita said seductively biting on her bottom lip before her eyes wandered again "But first I'm going to take a seat because this crutch is pissing me off at the moment."

"OK, I'll get you a drink?" Randy inquired as Lita started to head for a spare couch.

"Much appreciated baby," Lita said smiling at Randy before she stopped in her tracks and hobbled back over to Randy "Let me take Heidi then."

"OK," Randy said handing his daughter back over to Lita before he kissed the red head once more and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Lita sighed in relaxation as she took a seat with her daughter on one of the spare couches.

"Lita!" Dawn Marie exclaimed as she came and took a seat next to Lita on the three seater couch Lita had managed to snag.

"Dawn Marie," Lita said smiling at her good friend "How are you Miss Marie?"

"I should be asking you the same question," Dawn said to her friend before her eyes caught the baby in Lita's arms "Hello you!"

Lita smiled as Dawn started talking to Heidi. Heidi's eyes fixed on Dawn as Dawn started giving her all the attention she wanted.

"She is so gorgeous Li!" Christy exclaimed as she came and sat next to Dawn and started playing with Heidi.

"Here Dawn," Lita said as she handed Heidi to Dawn "She seems to like you and all your attention."

Lita smiled as she saw the way Heidi started smiling excitedly from the funny faces Dawn was making at her.

"Oo, I love babies!" Christy exclaimed as she and Dawn started playing with Heidi.

"It's ma gurl!" Lita suddenly heard a voice exclaimed from the other side of the room.

Turning in the direction of the voice, Lita wasn't surprised to see John Cena heading towards her with a champagne glass in his hand. The rapper grinned at the red head as he took a seat on the other side of Lita and put his arm around her.

"How's it girly?" Cena inquired as he grinned at Lita.

"Apart from the bruises and the broken foot?" Lita inquired, smiling at John Cena.

"Well at least you got your youngin'," John said, looking on the bright on the situation as he took a swig of his champagne "She's gotta make it all worth, right?"

"Very true," Lita said smiling, as she thought about her daughter, her eyes wandering to the two divas next to her entertaining the little one.

"And when it comes to happiness, you've got Orton," John added matter-of-factly.

"And he definitely is a big part of making me happy," Lita smiled as her eyes caught Randy across the other side of the room laughing at something Chris Jericho had said. Two champagne glasses in his hands.

"Hola mami!" Rey Mysterio exclaimed as he came and took a seat ontop of John, causing John to almost spill his champagne all over himself.

"Oi!" John exclaimed as he used all his co-ordination to save his previous champagne.

"Hola Rey Rey!" Lita said as she smiled at Rey "Feels like it's been years since I've seen you!"  
"Si si!" Rey exclaimed "How's it feel to be a mami?"

"It's amazing," Lita answered honestly "I could think of no better gift than her. She's amazing."

"Speaking of gifts!" Cena suddenly exclaimed and moved, causing Rey to fall onto the floor.

Lita couldn't help herself from laughing as Rey sent John a death stare while John was busy rummaging around in the very large pockets of his jeans.

"Ah ha!" John exclaimed as he pulled out a small purple box with a large silver bow attached to the top.

"Mami, this is from me and Cena," Rey explained as he pointed to the gift in John's hand.

"It's for Heidi," Cena said proudly as he handed Lita the box.

"Aw, thank you," Lita said accepting the gift as she fingered the small box "Shall I open it now?"

John grinned like a little kid as he nodded, causing Lita to let out a small laugh at him as she started to open the box.

"If you don't like it then it's just from Rey," John added, causing Rey to slap him on the back of the head "Ow!"

"You deserved that Vanilla Ice!" Rey exclaimed.

Unravelling the silver bow, the red head removed the silver ribbon and put it to the side as she opened the purple box.

"Oh wow!" Lita gasped as her eyes fell upon the contents of the purple box.

Sitting in the middle of a clean white pillow was a silver necklace. Hanging at the end of the silver necklace was a sterling silver crucifix and sitting in the middle of the crucifix was a a pink gemstone that sparkled in the light.

"Guys, it's beautiful," Lita swooned as she removed the necklace from the box and continued to inspect it.

"So you like it?" John inquired as he stared at the red head.

"I love it!" Lita said smiling at John and Rey "Heidi'll love it. Thank you."

Lita proceeded to lean forward and kiss Rey on the cheek, followed by a similar kiss for Cena on the cheek.

"You see that Orton!" Cena exclaimed after Lita had given him a kiss on the cheek "No girl can resist The Champ! Not even yours!"  
Lita rolled her eyes as she turned around on the couch to come face to face with Randy Orton who was holding out a glass of champagne for her.

"Every time I hear you speak I like you less and less," Rey commented as he shook his head at Cena, causing Randy and Lita to laugh at the pair.

Cena turned around and gave Rey a death stare before the two proceeded to wrestle each other on the ground. Lita laughed at the site of the two fully grown men before her before she turned back to Randy and accepted her glass of champagne.

"Thank you baby," Lita said as she took a sip of her champagne.

"Enjoying the party?" Randy inquired as he leant on his forearms on the couch behind Lita's head.

"Very much so," Lita nodded as she handed Heidi's new necklace to Randy "Especially the presents."

"This is nice," Randy said as he accepted the necklace and inspected it "Who's it from?"

"Tweedle Di and Tweedle Dum over there," Lita said motioning to Rey and Cena who were still wrestling on the ground.

Randy laughed at his co-workers before he turned to face his girlfriend, stealing a quick kiss from her before they were interrupted.

"Heidi has your eyes Randy!" Christy exclaimed from next to Lita, catching both Randy and Lita's attention as Randy reached a hand over the couch to take the red head's hand in his.

"But I know she's going to look exactly like Li when she's older," Dawn added, looking at Heidi's face again.

"I don't doubt that," Randy added "Surely just as beautiful too."

Lita simply smiled as she looked at her daughter, bringing Randy's hand to her mouth to kiss his palm.

"Hey Orton!" Edge yelled from across the room "Come and check this out!"

"Excuse me ladies," Randy said politely before he turned to Li "I'll be back to check on you later."

And with that Randy placed a kiss from behind on Lita's forehead before heading off to see Edge.

"What do you want Copeland?!" Randy exclaimed back at Edge.

"You two are seriously cute!" Christy exclaimed as soon as Randy was out of ear shot.

Lita simply laughed, yet before she could comment she was interrupted by the sound of more female voices.

"Oo Dawn!" Torrie exclaimed from the kitchen "I found the tequila!"

"OO!" Dawn exclaimed as she passed Heidi back to Lita "I'm so there!"

Getting up from her seat next to Lita, Dawn turned back to face her red headed friend before she bolted off.

"I will be back later and then we talk, k?" Dawn inquired.

"Sure sure Marie," Lita said rolling her eyes as she adjusted Heidi in her arms "Now you alcos go have fun!"

"OK!" Dawn exclaimed before she darted in the direction of the kitchen.

"Sorry Li, but Tequila calls!" Christy also exclaimed before she suddenly darted in the direction of the kitchen also.

Lita laughed at her fellow Divas before she turned her attention back to her baby girl in her arms.

"Hey you," Lita said smiling down at her daughter, causing the little girl to start smiling broadly.

"Don't you just love all this attention girly," Lita said rocking Heidi in her arms.

"Just like her mother," Victoria commented as she took a seat next to Lita.

"I resent that!" Lita exclaimed in her defence as she pouted at Vikki.

"At least you're just attention seeker," Lillian said as she seated herself on the other side of Lita "I'm attention seeker AND big mouth."

"Because you are," Vikki stated smiling at Lillian.

Lillian sent a cheezy smile back at the raven haired diva before turning back to Lita and Heidi.

"Hello!" Lillian starting speaking to Heidi as she smiled at the little girl "Enjoying your party?"

Lillian soon started making faces at Heidi and the baby girl couldn't stop smiling and squirming in the red head's arms.

"Oo, aren't you feisty!" Lita exclaimed as Heidi continued to squirm, her blue eyes still fixed in Lillian's direction "You want to go to Aunt Lil? I think so."

And with that Lita handed Heidi over to Lillian, who freely accepted the gorgeous girl.

"I can't believe you ended up being the first to get pregnant," Vikki commented, drawing Lita's attention away from Lillian and Heidi.

"Me neither," Lita sighed as she picked up her champagne glass and took another sip from it.

"Do you remember that conversation we had a couple of years back," Lillian said, addressing Vikki and Lita "That one we had at Vikki's birthday in the Bahamas."

"Oh my god yes!" Lita exclaimed suddenly remembering it "I don't think I have ever laughed as much as I did that night!"

"Oh yes!" Vikki exclaimed as she too remembered it "That one about who we thought was going to get married first and who was going to get pregnant first."

"Oh yeah," Lita said suddenly dropping her high mood "I remember that y'all thought I would be the first to get married. To Matt Hardy."

"That's right!" Lillian exclaimed pointing in the air "But that is still up for grabs because in case you haven't noticed, none of us are getting married at the moment."

"Uh huh," Vikki nodded, agreeing with the blonde "But I remember that we all thought you would get married first at the time."

And with that Vikki pointed at Lillian.

"Seriously?" Lillian inquired, not remembering that part herself.

"Oh yeah!" Lita exclaimed, suddenly remembering that fact "We all decided that you would be the first to have a baby with Dave."

"Were Dave and I even together at that stage?" Lillian inquired, still slightly confused as she still couldn't remember.

"You had just got together I think," Lita said, struggling to remember how things were 2 years ago at the Bahamas "Oh yeah, we'd just found out about you two just before we headed off to the Bahamas because Miss Marie had caught you two in a broom closet backstage."

Vikki started laughing.

"Oh my god I remember that now!" Vikki exclaimed still laughing with Lita who had now joined it "I remember Dawn went to see McMahon about something and she came back 5 minutes later into the Women's Locker Room screaming at the top of her lungs 'Lillian and Batista are getting it on in the broom closet'!"

Vikki and Lita couldn't stop themselves laughing.

"Aw c'mon!" Lillian said in her defence "Like you guys have never found the broom closet for uses other than storing brooms."

"Well I haven't!" Lita exclaimed in defence, before she turned to Vikki.

Instead of defending herself, Vikki started blushing madly.

"Oh my god!" Lillian and Lita squealed.

"With who?!" Lillian exclaimed as the two divas sat very anxiously awaiting Vikki's response.

Vikki bit her bottom lip and refused to say a word.

"Oh my god you have to tell us now!" Lita exclaimed "Look at you red as a tomato!"

Vikki looked over her shoulder and scanned the area around her before she leant in closer to Lita and Lillian.

"Edge," she whispered.

"OH MY GOD!" Lillian and Lita suddenly squealed as they started laughing.

Vikki started going even more red, especially seeing as some of the other WWE superstars in Lita's house at the present starting looking at the 3 divas wondering what the hell was going on.

"I can't believe it!" Lita exclaimed in shock "You and Edge?"

"Yeah, but that was a long time ago," Vikki said, trying to hush her friends.

"Anyway," Vikki started up again, trying to change the subject "Yes, I distinctly remember we all thought that Lillian was going to get pregnant first with Dave's baby."

"That was only because those two went at it like rabbits," Lita explained, ducking when she sensed that Lillian's hand was going to connect with her body in some way "ALL THE TIME! EVERYWHERE!"

"We didn't do it everywhere," Lillian said rolling her eyes at the two divas infront of her.

"In Bischoff's office," Vikki commented.

"In the Women's locker room bathrooms," Lita commented.

"In the stands at the Staples Arena before the show started," Vikki commented.

"In the bathrooms on McMahon's private jet," Lita continued.

"OK! OK!" Lillian said, giving up as she stopped her friends "So were adventurous. Makes it all the more fun!"  
"Oh I don't want to know anymore!" Vikki said, closing her eyes with both her hands causing Lita to break into another fit of laughter.

"And speaking of Dave," Lillian said, suddenly looking around the room curiously "I think I'm going to go and find my man. He's gone missing again."

And with that Lillian went to hand Heidi back to Lita before Vikki interrupted.

"Oh wait!" Vikki exclaimed "Let me hold Heidi."

"OK," Lillian said as she handed Vikki Heidi.

Lillian then went to stand up, but not before Lita gave her input.

"Oh and when you find Dave," Lita started, trying to stop the grin crossing her face "Use the guest room at the end of the hall upstairs. Please don't bless my bedroom."

Lillian rolled her eyes at the red head and left the two divas in fits of laughter on the couch.

"You know I think they'll end up getting married first," Vikki commented as she started playing with the baby girl in her arms.

"Who?" Lita inquired "Lil and Dave?"

"Yeah," Vikki nodded "I've never seen two people more perfect for each other. Oh, except you and Randy."

Lita laughed at Vikki's statement.

"No I'm serious!" Vikki exclaimed in her defence "You two were meant to be together. Everyone can see that."

"If we were meant to be together than why have these last several months been such a roller coaster just for Randy and I to be together?" Lita inquired with a cocked eyebrow at her friend, trying to prove her wrong.

Vikki simply shrugged.

"Because love wasn't meant to be easy," Vikki simply concluded.

"Touche," Lita replied, calling her own defeat.

"So, how are you and Randy doing since the little one has finally come?" Vikki inquired as she finally tore her attention away from little Heidi Maree and looked Lita in the eye.

Lita couldn't help the small smile from appearing on her face as she looked from Vikki to Heidi and then back to Vikki.

"He asked me, just before when we were on the porch outside," Lita said, still smiling "He asked me to move in with him."

"Oh my god!" Vikki exclaimed, getting excited for her friend "That's so exciting! Congrats!"  
"Thanks," Lita said as she smiled at her raven haired friend "How are you and Christian finding living together?"

"Trust me it makes everything a lot easier," Vikki replied honestly "It's great. You'll love it, especially seeing as you've got Heidi too."

"Where is my Bella?!" Vikki and Lita suddenly heard a voice exclaimed from the other side of the room.

Instantly recognising that Lita, Lita's head spun around to find her best friend in the whole world standing in the middle of the dining room, looking around the room for any sight of her.

"JEFF!" Lita practically squealed, catching the colourful haired Hardy's attention as he started to make his way over to her.

Lita practically jumped to her, but soon realised that her plaster was going to prevent her from running up and hugging Jeff Hardy just the way she wanted to. Instead, Lita had to stand in her spot and wait for Jeff to come running over to her, which he did, instantly pulling the red head into a tight embrace as he picked her up off the floor and spun her around and around in circles.

Lita couldn't wipe the smile off her face as Jeff finally stopped spinning her and placed her feet back on the ground.

"Welcome home Bella!" Jeff said as he pulled the red head into another hug.

"Man I missed you Jeffro!" Lita said as she hugged Jeff tightly back.

Finally breaking the hug and simply taking the red head's hand in his, Jeff started speaking again.

"How've you been?" Jeff inquired, his voice full of concern.

"Great actually," Lita smiled and honestly answered "Enjoying this party!"  
"Sorry I couldn't come to the hospital and see you," Jeff starting apologising "TNA wouldn't let me off my schedule and then when I had a little break, I had car troubles in Cameron and everything went wrong. I'm sorry."

"That's OK," Lita said shrugging it off "I didn't expect you to just drop everything and come and see me just because I was having my baby."

"I heard about what happened with Hunter," Jeff said, lowering his voice for a moment.

"Yeah," Lita said sighing "Randy?"

Jeff simply nodded.

"He only did it because he thought that I deserved to know," Jeff quickly explained "Sorry if you didn't want anyone else to know."

"You're not just anyone," Lita said forcing a smile "Everyone's bound to find out eventually. There were a lot of people there. Alot."

"We don't have to talk about it if you don't want to," Jeff quickly interjected "But I just want to know that you're OK. Are you?"

Lita took a deep breath and let it out as she looked into the eyes of Jeff Hardy.

"I'm OK," Lita replied honestly "I still think about it a lot which bothers me, but I know it won't happen again. I'm just lucky that Stacy and Randy got to me when they did so it wasn't as bad as it could have been. Just a couple of bruises and a few broken bones, but I can handle those."

"Well if you ever need anyone to talk to," Jeff started.

"You're always there," Lita replied with a smile "I know Jeff. Thanks."

Jeff simply smiled as he leaned forward to embrace the red head for the third time in 5 minutes. Lita smiled back as she closed her eyes and hugged Jeff Hardy back.

"And is this my little niece?" Jeff suddenly spoke as he caught sight of Heidi in Vikki's arms.

"Yep," Lita replied as her eyes were drawn back to Heidi and Vikki.

Vikki smiled at Jeff and simply handed him Heidi as he continued to stand exactly where he was.

"Well aren't you a little cutie!" Jeff cooed as he took Heidi into his arms and started making faces at her "And you look just like your mommy."

"Except those eyes Hardy," Randy's voice suddenly came from behind Lita and Jeff as Randy came up behind Lita and wrapped his arms around her "Those eyes are mine."

Lita smiled as she placed her hands ontop of Randy's arms that were now banded around her waist. She lent back against Randy's body behind hers as the Legend Killer planted a kiss on her head.

"Well what do you know?" Jeff said, inspecting the eyes of Heidi Maree Orton "She does have her father's eyes."

"I like them," Vikki commented "They look adorable on her."

"They do," Lita said smiling as she couldn't take her eyes off her daughter.

"She's just adorable all together," Jeff said as he started making faces at Heidi again "Aren't you? You're just so adorable!"

Jeff soon decided to take a seat next to Vikki as the two started entertaining Heidi. Lita looked on and smiled.

"I just know he's going to spoil her rotten," Lita whispered to Randy behind her.

Randy drew the red head closer and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"If I don't spoil her first," Randy commented.

Lita chuckled a little.

"Well if she turns out to be a spoilt little brat then I know who to blame," Lita commented.

"What can I say?" Randy said as a cocky smile worked it's way across his handsome features "If it happens I think you'll have to punish me."

"You'd like that wouldn't you," Lita said cocking an eyebrow at Randy Orton as she finally turned her head to the side to look into his eyes.

"Damn straight," Randy whispered back as he leaned forward and captured Lita's lips with his own.

_Meanwhile..._

"There you are Zorro!" Lillian exclaimed excitedly as she spotted Dave sitting in the far corner of one of the spare rooms in Lita's house "I'm going to have to put a tracking device on you if you keep disappearing on me like that!"

Dave turned around to find his beautiful girlfriend standing there smiling at him as she put her champagne glass down on the bedside table just next to her.

She really was one of the most beautiful girls he'd ever seen, and the green dress that she was wearing tonight complimented everything about her. Her flawless tanned skin, her perfect blonde locks and that figure of hers that drove Dave absolutely crazy 99.9 of the time. During that 0.1 of the time was when he was sleeping. Her smile was always the feature that Dave had found the most irresistible about her. That smile that was so contagious. That smile he loved to wake up to see. That smile that he dreamt of when they were apart. That smile that only made her more beautiful than she already was, if that were at all possible. It was only today that he found he couldn't smile back her when she gave him that smile.

Lillian soon noticed the blank expression on Dave's face and she cocked her head to the side and eyed him for a couple of moments.

"Davey," Lillian inquired cautiously as she slowly started to approach him "Are you OK baby?"

Dave simply turned his head back to the open window that he had been looking out of. That gave a perfect view of the Lita's neighbourhood. Each house brightly lit.

"Dave?" Lillian inquired again, when Dave didn't reply.

"Lillian we need to talk," Dave said simply, not looking at Lillian at all.

"Lillian?" Lillian half laughed as she took a seat on the end of the bed, just near the chair Dave was sitting at by the window "Since when do you ever call me 'Lillian'?"

"Well that's your name isn't it?" Dave said coldly, causing shivers to run down Lillian's spine.

"Well yeah," Lillian said, feeling a little uneasy with the way Dave was acting "But usually you call me 'Lil'. Actually you always call me 'Lil'. Dave, what the hell is up with you?"

Dave took his time replying, almost as if to torture Lillian Garcia because he knew that she wanted answers.

"We're not the same people we once were," Dave said, still keeping his eyes on the scenery outside the window as he spoke "I'm not the same person I once was. 3 years is a long time. People change. Things change. Feelings change. 3 years does that."

"What are you saying?" Lillian asked, even though she could feel what was just about to happen.

She tried to hold back the tears that were going to spill from her eyes any second.

"I want different things to what I wanted 3 years ago," Dave kept going "3 years ago I wanted you and I've wanted you for 3 years, but now I want different things. I want..."

"So, you're breaking up with me?" Lillian asked, as she finally gave up trying to control the tears welling in her tears "After 3 years you're ending this."

"I just don't feel the same way I used to about you Lillian," Dave explained, looking outside, still refusing to meet the doe brown eyes of Lillian Garcia.

"But I love you Dave," Lillian blurted out as she sniffed to try and control the tears that were now freely flowing "I love you."

Dave closed his eyes and took a deep breath before he turned to face Lillian, who's cheeks were tear stained. Her eyes red and puffy already.

"I love you too," Dave spoke honestly "I'm just not in love with you."

"I can't believe this," Lillian blurted out as she leant against the wall behind her and bit down hard on her bottom lip.

"People change," Dave said coldly as he turned away from the ring announcer and started to star outside again.

"No, just you," Lillian retorted, just as coldly back.

Dave quickly averted his eyes back to Lillian, as he noticed the change in her eyes.

"You're the one that's changed," Lillian continued, as she wiped the remaining tears from her eyes "I noticed it and I just thought it had something to do with everything that's happened lately. With you and Evolution. With you and Randy, and that whole mess with Lita and their baby. You didn't want to kiss me anymore. You didn't come and see me before a show like you used to. There were no more good luck and goodbye kisses. I thought I was just being paranoid, but obviously not."

Dave looked at the young woman before him, showing not a single expression across his face.

"It's over Lillian," Dave said once more, looking into Lillian's eyes as he said it this time "We're over."

Lillian looked like she was just about to burst into tears, but instead she took a deep breath.

"Fine," Lillian said, before she quickly headed for the door and slammed it shut behind her.

Once the door was slammed behind her, Lillian Garcia simply broke down into tears as she leant back and slid down the back of the door until she was sitting on the ground. The blonde ring announcer cried and cried, not caring where she was or who heard or saw her. She just wanted to cry. The love of her life, Dave Batista, had just broken her heard. She needed to cry.

"Lil?" Lillian heard a soft female voice call her name, and the ring announcer quickly looked up to find a very concerned red head hovering over her "Aw Lil. What's wrong honey?"

And with that Lita crouched down and took a seat next to Lillian on the floor as she put an arm around her blonde friend. Lillian started to cry again.

"He broke up with me," Lillian managed through her sobs as she buried her head into Lita's shoulder "Dave. He... br...broke up with me."

"Aw Lil!" Lita said trying to comfort her friend "It's OK honey. It's OK."

Lillian continued to cry as she lifted her head to look Lita in the eye. To Lita she looked like a complete mess. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were tear stained and her usually tame blonde locks were everywhere across her face.

"I thought he loved me," Lillian blurted out as Lita pushed the stray strands of her friends hair out of her face "I thought he was the one."

"These things happen Lil," Lita explained "I just never thought it'd happen to you and Dave. You two seemed perfect for each other."

"I know!" Lillian exclaimed as the tears continued to fall "He was everything I'd ever wanted. I gave him everything. I gave him two years of my life just for him now to not feel the same way about me now."

"Did he say that?" Lita inquired.

Lillian simply nodded as she frantically started wiping the tears from her eyes.

"He said that he didn't feel the same way he used to about me," Lillian explained through her tears "That he wasn't in love with me anymore."

"Aw honey," Lita said, giving her blonde friend a massive hug "I'm so sorry."

"I love him Li," Lillian cried "I still love him."

"I know you do Lil," Lita said as she hugged the ring announcer tighter "I know you do."

**A/N: Aw, that last bit almost made me cry! And I wrote it! I'm sorry for all Dave Batista fans that I had to make him such a jackass in this story, but as the chapters go on you'll realise why he's acting like this and why he broke Lillian's heart. Hope you liked this chapter and thanks to all who reviewed the last chapter! Much love to you all! Next Chapter is Chapter 41 (I can't believe I'm already up to Chapter 41! Woohoo!) - Family Comes First, where more scandals are set to take place! Look out! Anyway, I have a proposition for all _One Secret _readers... I'm looking for some people to help me re-read and re-edit all chapters of _One Secret _up until this point so I can repost them perfectly - I've re-read alot of chapters that have obviously been posted in a rush and there are alot of spelling and grammar errors plus a couple of indifferences between chapters that don't really make much sense in the long run. So, if you'd like to help me edit some chapters (it would be soooo much appreciated!) then just write a review or write me an email with your email address and I'll assign you as many chapters as you'd like to do. Thanks muchly! Please READ AND REVIEW! God bless you all, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxoxoxox**


	41. Family Comes First

**Chapter 41 - Family Comes First**

She didn't know why she was so nervous. It wasn't like this was the first time she was seeing them. She'd met all of them about 2 years back. It was that WWE Hall Of Fame ceremony. She couldn't believe that Lillian and Vikki had dragged her into wearing what she ended up wearing that night, though she had to admit that it didn't feel too bad to get a little dressed up for that one occasion. She never wore that dress again though, which was a shame considering that it'd cost her half an arm and a leg. Lillian had always cursed her for being the only girl in the world to look good in a violet dress. The ring announcer always complained how the colour never went with her complexion. The material of the dress was Lita's favourite. The way it just flowed and clung in all the right places. The feeling of the silk like fabric on her skin was almost soothing. Almost made the red head feel like she wasn't wearing a thing. Speaking of not wearing a thing brought the red head back to Earth and reminded her of how the morning had panned out.

_FLASHBACK!_

_"Baby what on Earth are you stressing about?" Randy called out to the red head with an almost hint of laughter in his voice as he watched her scramble across the room and absolutely cause mayhem in her closet._

_"I'm not stressing Randy!" the Lita head gritted._

_"Oh no?" Randy questioned as he started to laugh causing Lita to stop what she was doing and fold her arms as she turned to face him._

_Lita sighed as she pulled her best puppy dog face._

_"I don't know what to wear," she whined as she looked at Randy with those big hazel eyes of hers._

_The 3rd generation star laughed again at her before he stood up and made his way over to her across the masses of clothes now scattered in his bedroom - well rather, their bedroom. Taking both Lita's hands in his he looked at the petite woman in front of him and smiled._

_"You know they're gonna love you no matter what you wear," Randy spoke sincerely._

_"I highly doubt your mother would appreciate me turning on dressed in my birthday suit Randy," Lita remarked, almost breaking into a smile herself at her own comment._

_"No you're right," Randy replied "But I'm sure my dad wouldn't mind it."_

_Smacking Randy on the arm as her jaw dropped for his comment the red head turned to continue her wardrobe raid._

_"I really hope your dad is not as perverted as you Mr Legend Killer," Lita remarked causing Randy to laugh._

_"Oh you're in for a surprise then my dear," Randy laughed as he grabbed his keys from his dresser and made his way for the door "Now hurry up or we're going to be late and then they're going to absolutely hate you!"_

_"Randy!" Lita whined._

"_I'm kidding! I'm kidding!" Randy laughed at how easily it was going to be to wind up the red head today in her current state._

_The Legend Killer had left the room before a thought struck him and he stuck his head back into the bedroom._

"_May I make a suggestion?" Randy questioned causing Lita to drop the clothes currently cradled in her arms._

_She genuinely nodded and smiled sweetly._

_Smiling back at the gorgeous woman only dressed in a very sexy pair of purple lingerie standing in the middle of his bedroom, Randy spoke up._

"_Try that green top you haven't worn in years," Randy said._

"_What green top?" Lita questioned confused as she scrunched up her face in thought._

"_That one in the pile at the end of the bed," Randy concluded before he disappeared out of the doorway "I'll grab Heidi. Meet me downstairs when you're ready babe."_

"_Randy," Lita warned as the use of the word 'babe' she disliked so much._

"_Meet you downstairs babe," Randy smiled._

"Were you planning on sitting here all day?" Randy questioned, breaking Lita out of the flashback.

The red head turned to find the passenger side door open and the Legend Killer leaning up against his car waiting for her to join him.

"Maybe," Lita smiled as she turned to face him.

"Well I'm afraid that's not an option now get a move on!" Randy stated as he leaned down to the red head's level.

"But what if I don't want to?" Lita questioned cheekily as she cocked her head at the Legend Killer.

Inching his face closer to hers, Randy soon found his nose touched the red head's as she couldn't help but smiling at him.

"Then I'm going to have to..." Randy began "Ban all sexual activity in the bedroom for the next week."

Lita's jaw dropped.

"You wouldn't dare!" Lita stated, her jaw still ajar as she narrowed her eyes at Randy.

"Don't make me babe," Randy said cocking at eyebrow.

Lita sighed as she closed her eyes.

"Fine I'm coming! I'm coming!" Lita whined playfully as she hopped out of Randy's car and came to land on the Orton's front lawn staring at the massive house infront of her.

Looking around Lita could see that this was the only white house on the entire block, making it stand out like a sore thumb, but that definitely wasn't a bad thing because the Orton's house was absolutely beautiful! The front lawn was neatly trimmed and the front garden outlining the house was absolutely impeccable. The yellows and the oranges. The purples and pinks just brought the entire front of the house to life. The main staircase that ran diagonally across the front of the house obviously allowed access to the front door. The staircase was a simple deep coloured wooden frame accentuated by the IVY vines intricated weaving in and out of the wooden panels. Each window, and the main front veranda was also accentuated by the same deep coloured wood which set off the house beautifully.

"This is home," Randy commented as he came to stand beside the red head.

"Your house is beautiful," Lita replied turning to face him and coming face to face with her month and a half old beautiful baby girl, Heidi Maree Orton.

Randy smiled as he watched Lita's gaze fixate on their daughter cradled in his arms.

"Here, you take her," Randy suddenly spoke, causing Lita to look up at him as he handed Heidi to her "I'm going to get our things out of the car, OK?"

Lita nodded.

"K," she replied reaching up to plant a soft kiss on Randy's cheek.

"I'll be right back," Randy said smiling at her before he headed for the car "You can head up to the house if you want. I'm sure mum'll be out any minute now."

"K," Lita replied as she watched Randy for a little as he popped the boot and started to retrieve their things for their little week long stay at Randy's parents house.

Lita took a deep breath as she looked down at Heidi in her arms. The little girl looked absolutely adorable in her new little outfit that Jeff had just bought for her. Feeling bad about not getting Heidi a present for her baby shower Jeff had taken it upon himself to get the little girl an entire wardrobe. Lita was pretty sure that the little tike now had more clothes than she did, and she didn't think that was possible. Heidi was dressed in a yellow cute cotton dress that had a cute little orange sunflower sewn on the side. The little girl looked absolutely adorable.

"Well little Miss Orton," Lita spoke to Heidi as she started to walk towards the Orton house "Let's go and meet your grandparents. I know you'll like them because no doubt they're going to spoil you like everyone else wants to seem to do."

"Is that my beautiful grand daughter?" Elaine Orton suddenly exclaimed as she appeared on the front veranda of the Orton household.

"Hi Elaine," Lita smiled as she watched Randy's cheerful mother basically bound down the front staircase to greet her and Heidi.

"There's my little Heidi Maree!" Elaine exclaimed as she reached the bottom of the stairs and came face to face with Lita and Heidi "And of course my beautiful daughter-in-law."

Lita smiled at Randy's mother as she rocked Heidi gently.

"Well, not quite yet, Elaine," Lita replied in response to Elaine's 'daughter-in-law' comment.

"I'll just have to get Randy's bum into gear then, won't I?" Elaine replied cheekily causing the red head to laugh.

Randy's mother then pulled the red head into a warm embrace which the red head returned. Lita was so grateful to Elaine for all the support she'd given her and especially all the support she'd given her and Randy making the decision to keep their pre-marital child. Elaine had always been so nice and pleasant to the red head and it was something that Lita yearned, not having her mother with her anymore.

"Oh, she's the spitting image of you, Amy," Elaine spoke again as she turned her attention to her grand daughter "She's just absolutely adorable aren't you? Yes you are!"

Turning to Lita, Elaine smiled. Lita smiled back as she handed her daughter to Elaine.

"There's no missing those eyes though," Randy commented as he made his way over to Lita, Heidi and his mother "Those are my eyes mother."

"Those baby blues, Randall," Elaine replied as Randy kissed her on the cheek "Are definitely an Orton trademark."

"Randy, son!" Bob Orton suddenly exclaimed as he appeared heading down the front stairs to join the family reunion.

It wasn't long before Randy's brother and sister, Nathan and Becky had joined as well.

"Dad!" Randy exclaimed back as he hugged his father "How's it going old man?"

"Not too shabby!" Bob replied before his eyes fell on Lita "And the ever beautiful Miss Amy! How are you darling?"  
Bob quickly embraced the young red head, causing her to break out into a wide smile.

Bob was probably the member of Randy's family that Lita knew the best because of his constant involvement with the WWE. Lita had trained with him many times during her career and not only was he an amazing teacher of skills in the ring, but he was a legend when it came to all things in the squared circle. There was not a doubt in her mind that Bob Orton would one day be joining the legends in the WWE Hall Of Fame. It was the same thing in Randy that Lita really liked about his father, and that was his passion for wrestling and the business that is the WWE. Lita knew all too well of the number of young wrestlers who find making it into the WWE to be something one does everyday. There's no drive and determination. There's no passion. Lita loved that you could still see that drive in Bob Orton and especially in Randy.

"I'm great thanks Bob," Lita replied as Bob released her "But that little one has been keeping me on my toes!"  
With that, Lita pointed to her daughter in Elaine's arms. Bob smiled as soon as he noticed his grand daughter and soon took her from his wife's arms.

"Aw, she's so cute, guys!" Becky exclaimed as she stroked Heidi's cheeks "And Ames she looks just like you!"

"Thanks Becky!" Lita replied with a smile.

Becky wasn't that much younger than Randy and from the times that Lita had spoken to the only Orton daughter, I was clear to see Becky was miles mature of her years and definitely a lot more outspoken than her shy brother Nathan, but while shy, Nathan was a sweet guy. Lita was looking forward to getting to knowing both of them alot better.

"She walking yet?" Bob inquired "Cause if she is we better get her into a ring soon! The sooner the better if we want a 4th generation superstar in the family!"  
"BOB!" Elaine exclaimed at her husband while shaking her head "Heidi's barely 2 months old! Don't be silly!"  
At that Heidi started to squirm and started to cry in Bob Orton's arms. Lita quickly took her daughter and rocked her gently. Cooing to her to make her settle down.

"Aw, that is so sweet!" Elaine exclaimed as she watched Lita rock baby Heidi in her arms "Isn't that the prettiest picture you have ever seen Bob?"

"What picture?" Bob said not understanding the situation.

"Amy and Heidi, Bob," Elaine explained rolling her eyes at her husband causing the red head to break out into a smile.

"Well, what's say we get inside for some lunch," Bob exclaimed ushering Nathan and Becky back upstairs and inside the house.

"Good night gorgeous," Lita kissed Heidi on the head as she tucked her little girl into sleep.

Lunch was over and judging by Heidi's cranky behaviour throughout the meal, it was definitely time for the littlest Orton to take her afternoon nap. Lita watched her daughter doze off into a peaceful little slumber before she turned off the light and headed back into the kitchen, leaving the door to the Orton's study slightly ajar so she could keep a close ear on how her daughter was doing.

"It's been so long since I've had such a little one to care for that I'd almost forgotten how much attention they needed," Elaine spoke to Amy as she cleaned up the last of the kitchen.

Lita pulled up a seat at the Orton kitchen table as her eyes continued to look around the Orton household.

"You really have a beautiful house here Elaine," Lita commented as she took in her surroundings "I hope to have one just this size later on."

"It was good for Randy, Becky and Nathan growing up," Elaine commented as she busied herself for awhile around her kitchen "There's enough space out back and the house isn't ridiculously oversized for a family of 5."

"Very true," Lita commented.

"So, speaking of family," Elaine said as she pulled up a seat opposite the red head "How are you and Randy finding living together?"

Lita smiled as she delved herself in thought about her new living arrangements with the Legend Killer. Right back to the moment he asked her to move in. How nervous he was. How unsure of what her answer would be. How perfect it had all turned out to be in the end.

"It seems right," Lita replied honestly "I mean it's so good having Randy there to help me out with Heidi. The really early morning feeds and things like her waking up in the middle of the night crying. Just things like that have made it so much easier knowing that I don't have to do it all myself. Randy's just been absolutely perfect."

"I remember he asked my opinion just before he asked you," Elaine smiled "I mean, about you moving in with him in Kentucky. Bless him he was so nervous. He was so scared that you wouldn't want to after all you'd been through leading up to Heidi's birth."

"There was absolutely no way I was going to say no Elaine," Lita reassured her "After all the stuff I've been through being pregnant with Heidi, Randy missed out on so much of my pregnancy and I'm never going to forgive myself for that..."

"Oh dear don't you worry about that," Elaine interrupted "Randy understands everything. He doesn't blame you for a thing."

"I mean I wasn't ever going to not move in with him Elaine," Lita continued "He missed out on most of the pregnancy and I wouldn't want him to miss out on a single moment of Heidi's life. He deserves that much."

"Oh he does deserve to be happy," Elaine added "And so do you."

"Thank you," Lita replied.

A silence enveloped the room before Elaine finally worked up the courage to ask what she wanted to ask.

"Amy dear," Elaine started tentatively "If you don't mind me asking, I mean no disrespect or anything at all like that, but... Um... Why did you turn down Randy's proposal? I mean he loves you dearly you know that don't you?"

"Of course I know that Elaine and I hope you know that I love him just as much, if not more, back," Lita replied sincerely holding Elaine's gaze.

"Well then why turn him down?" Elaine questioned curiously.

Lita took a deep breath.

"When Randy proposed to me, there was nothing more that I wanted than to accept it, honestly," Lita began "But after everything that had happened involving me and Randy and me being pregnant it didn't seem like the right time for us to get married. I mean, we weren't even officially together when Randy asked me and although I know his proposal was from the heart, I didn't want us getting engaged to be like something that would unconditionally hold us together. Like that no matter what was to come, us being engaged meant that our future was set and we didn't have to worry about any more problems between us. I didn't want our engaged to be like a bandaid to cover up all our problems in the present or in the past, do you know what I mean?"

Elaine nodded.

"And looking back on all the things that followed that it looks like it was the best thing for us to not get engaged. It would have probably just made things worse between us, especially with Heidi's upcoming birth," Lita continued.

"And you didn't want that stress of trying to organised a time and date and such for a wedding when you've got a baby on the way," Elaine agreed.

"Exactly," Lita said.

"Well I'm so glad that I got that cleared up," Elaine said smiling at Lita "Randy wouldn't tell me all the details when it happened. He talks to me about a lot of things when he feels he needs to, but when he doesn't want to talk about it, he won't say a word and nothing will persuade him otherwise. He's just so..."

"Headstrong sometimes?" Lita suggested.

Elaine laughed as she nodded.

"So, if Randy proposed again?" Elaine questioned to end he conversation.

"I hadn't really thought about that," Lita honestly replied "I mean, everything for now is perfect just the way it is. I don't know if I really want to change anything right now."

Elaine nodded, accepting the red head's words.

"But I do love him Elaine," Lita continued "I love Randy so much and I know that one day I do want Heidi to have a proper family. I do want to get married and I know that Randy is the man I want to spend the rest of my life with."

"I think in time dear," Elaine responded with a smile "Everything will fall into place. I'm sure of it."

Lita nodded standing up. Elaine followed suit. Leaning across the table, Lita embraced Randy's mother.

"It was so good to talk to you Elaine," Lita thanked "And thank you so much for having me and Randy for the week."

"My pleasure Amy," Elaine replied "It's an absolute treat to get to spend more time getting to know you and having Randy at home, plus I don't think I'll ever get enough of that little grand daughter of mine."

Lita smiled. Everything seemed so perfect.

"Lita!" Randy called out to his girlfriend who was still taking up residence in the bathroom "Show me!"

"NO!" Lita called up "It's really short at the back."

"Woman if you don't get your sexy little butt out of that bathroom in 3 seconds then I'm coming in there after you."

"But Randy!" Lita whined.

"3," Randy started the countdown "2... 1 and a half... 1... a half"

"Fine! Fine!" Lita called out "I'm coming out."

Lita poked her head out of the bathroom door to the image of a topless Randy Orton lying sprawled out across the drawn covers grinning at her.

Lita and Randy were spending the week in the Orton's little flat out the back of the house with little Heidi Maree. It was almost like a little cottage nestled into the backyard of the Orton home. Randy had told her that it'd been a guest house for the millions of guests they'd had over the years. For a couple of years in high school Randy had decided he wanted to live in it and he did so until he moved out of home to join the military. Now it was simply a guest house again and was absolutely perfect for Lita and Randy's visits now.

"What's wrong?" Randy questioned.

"I don't think it's the right size?" Lita offered a lie.

"Lita," Randy cocked an eyebrow at her.

"OK, OK," Lita admitted, still shielding her body behind the rest of the door "I'm just feeling a little self conscious."

"About what?!" Randy questioned, sounded completely surprised by the red head's remark.  
"My body," Lita admitted honestly.

"Baby don't be ridiculous!" Randy exclaimed, coming to sit up on the bed with his legs outstretched infront of him "You know I love your body! It's perfect Li!"

"Yeah but since I had Heidi everything's seemed to have doubled in size, including my butt!" Lita whined, honesty self-conscious about still not having lost all of her pre-baby weight "It's massive Randy!"  
"How come you're never self-conscious about it when you're walking about the house in just a bra?" Randy asked matter-of-factly.

"That's different," Lita stated.

"How so?" Randy inquired, knowing that he was soon coming to victory.

"Because I'm not trying to be sexy," Amy whined, throwing a little comic frown at Randy.

The 3rd generation superstar couldn't help but laugh at her.

Lita closed the door slightly and looked at herself in the mirror again. Maybe she was being a little overly self-conscious. She'd never had any problems about her body before her pregnancy, but then again she'd never actually been properly pregnant before. She'd gained a decent amount carrying Heidi around for the last 9 months and it was still worrying her. She knew Randy didn't care, but she did. It was the feminine side of her, that although didn't dominate her like most of the other divas, that was still there in the back of her mind that would always be worried about what she looked like. Damn femininity!

"Lita!" Randy exclaimed, almost sounding a little whiny himself now.

"What?" Lita pouted as she poked her head outside the bathroom door again.

"You're going to be sleeping in the bath tub tonight if you don't get yourself out here!" Randy exclaimed, trying to be serious but not being able to contain a little laughter at Lita's pouty face.

"But Randy," Lita continued to whine.

"Don't you like my gift?" Randy pouted as she pushed out his bottom lip into a pout.

"No, Randy it's really nice and I really like it, it's just..." Lita started.

"No that's fine!" Randy exclaimed dramatically "If you don't like it then you don't have to wear it!"

And with that Randy threw his head into the pillow infront of him, as if he was sobbing into it.

Lita rolled her eyes at the childishness of her boyfriend before she gave up.

"Fine fine!" Lita exclaimed "I'm coming out now! Sometimes I wonder if I've actually got two babies to look after."

Randy turned his head slightly so only one eye and part of his lips were visible to the red head. She could clearly see the smirk on his face. Lita turned towards the mirror once more before she stepped outside the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

A breath hitched in the Legend Killer's throat as soon as he caught sight of Lita. He gave himself a mental high five for picking out the exact perfect size. The teddy was absolutely perfect and fitted the red head's figure like a glove. The black mess material hugged the red head's torso and the outfit was lined with black lace in all the right places. The red ribbon lining along the bottom of the teddy and the ribbon that tied the whole ensemble together at just above the waist just set the whole thing off. It had been a long time since Randy had seen the red head looking like that.

It wasn't that she didn't give a damn about what she looked like anymore, but being a mum hardly gave her anytime to really worry about it. No doubt, Randy loved seeing her running around his house in boy shorts and one of his oversized shirts that completely swallowed her small frame – cause there was nothing sexier than seeing your woman in your own clothes – but Lita was just so sexy naturally that it seemed a waste that she not get a little dressed up into something sexy once in awhile.

"Say something," Lita suddenly spoke "You've been lying there completely silent for like 5 minutes. I'm scared you're going to start drowning in your own drool."

Lita smiled at Randy and he smiled back at her.

"Wow," Randy finally brought himself to say "Words cannot describe what is going through my head right now... I mean... wow... Bella you look... wow."

Lita couldn't help herself from blushing just a little.

"Hey," Randy suddenly exclaimed as he cocked his head to the side "Did that garter come with the thing?"

Lita blushed again, not being able to stop herself fidgeting on the spot.

"Well...," Lita started.

"Well...?" Randy urged her on.

"It could have been my little personal touch to the outfit," Lita said with a little smile.

"Get your sexy butt over here before I lose consciousness just looking at you!" Randy suddenly exclaimed before he lunged for the red head tackling her to the bed causing a little squeal to emit from her lips before a kiss silenced her.

_Later into the night_

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Lita stirred in her sleep as she snuggled further into Randy's warm chest. She and Randy had just gotten to sleep after messing around for a couple of hours and she had no intention of getting up, but she could have sworn she heard knocking at the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

There it was again. The red head opened her eyes fully. She definitely wasn't dreaming it. There was definitely someone at the door.

_Knock! Knock! Knock!_

Lita sighed as she turned a little to face Randy. He was definitely well into sleeping and it was obvious he hadn't heard the door at all. The red head moaned a little before she wiggled her way out of the Legend Killer's grasp and threw on one of his shirts lying on the bedside table. She didn't realise how much effort getting up was until she had to force her body to sit up and eventually stand up to head for the door. The red head started cursing under the breath as she checked the time _3.41am _on the wall clock. Who on Earth would be knocking at this time of morning?

Letting out a massive yawn, the red head finally made it to the door and opened it as quietly as she could in order not to wake Randy, or more importantly Heidi.

"What the hell?!" Lita couldn't stop the exclamation coming out of her mouth as she came face to face with the person on the other side of the door.

"Nice to see you too Lita," Trish Stratus smugly smirked as she stood on the other side of the door facing Lita with her arms folded neatly across her massive plastic chest.

"How nice to see you Stratus," Lita mockingly spoke to the blonde "Nice tummy there... how's the nation wide search for the father going?"

"Brilliantly," Trish replied sarcastically.

"What the hell are you doing here Stratus?" Lita cut her act short as she questioned the blonde, not hiding the annoyance in her tone at being woken up at this hour for the likes of Trish Stratus.

"Just paying a little visit to my little WWE friends is all," Trish fakely smiled.

"Urg," Lita moaned in disgust before she went to close the door right in Trish's face.

"Not so fast Lita," Trish interjected as her leather boot in the door frame stopped Lita's intention of slamming the door shut "Don't you want to hear what I have to say?"

"I'm sorry Stratus, I don't speak whore, so I don't think I really give a damn about what you have to say," Lita retaliated as she cocked at eyebrow at the blonde.

Trish chuckled a little before she replied.

"Oh but I know that you definitely want to, if not really need to, hear what I have to say," Trish replied.

"Stratus it's like 3:45 in the morning and since I usually don't give a damn about what you have to say, what makes you think I will give a damn at this time of morning?" Lita inquired.

"Well fine," Trish replied, started to get a little peeved at the red head's unfriendly and unpleasant manner "But I know that Randy wants to hear what I have to say, I mean seeing as it concerns his future. So why don't you wake him up and we can have a little discussion."

"You've got another thing coming if you think I'm going to wake Randy up to speak to the likes of you," Lita replied "Nothing you can say could be so important that I would actually wake him."

"Hmmm... ok," Trish replied, still completely calm, as a smiled tugged at the sides of her mouth "How about... I'm pregnant with his child?"

**N/B: Heya everyone! I've finally been able to post this update! I've had so much trouble transferring files from my old computer to my laptop but I finally did it! Really sorry for the delay in updates! I've been trying my hardest and I decided to post this chapter and finish it up instead of studying for a biology test, which I should be doing! Lol. Hope you all like this chapter! Holidays coming up and I cannot wait to continue on with this story! Everything's going to get that much more interesting! I can't wait to write it! Please READ AND REVIEW! I hope I still have all my readers from previous chapters. Once again, sorry for the delay guys! Enjoy! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxxx**


	42. The Mistakes We've Made

**Chapter 42 - The Mistakes We've Made**

"Stratus, get out of my face," Lita exclaimed in response to the words that had just come out of Trish's mouth.

"Oh you don't believe me honey?" Trish smirked at the red head in a mocking tone before she looked over the red head's shoulder, her eyes falling upon Randy Orton "Why don't you double check that with daddy over there."

And with those words out of the blonde's mouth, Lita didn't know what she was thinking but her fist obviously had some thoughts of its own. Before Lita knew it her fist connected sharp, hard and fast with the jaw of Trish Stratus. The blonde let out a high pitched gasp before a low groan as she doubled over, her hands nursing her jaw. Trish cursed under her breath before her eyes met with Lita's.

"You dirty bitch!" Trish groaned, still nursing her jaw in pain.

"YOU'RE A FILTHY LIAR STRATUS!" Lita exclaimed her voice suddenly raising, her common sense forgetting it was about 4am in the morning "YOU ARE A SORRY EXCUSE FOR A HUMAN BEING AND I HATE YOUR FUCKING….."

"Hey, what's going on?" a hushed whispered voice tried to quiet the red head.

Lita turned around to come face to face with a now very wide awake Randy Orton who was very confused about what he had just woken up to. The Legend Killer's eyes travelled between a very agitated red head with her fist still raised, to a very random and unexpected Trish Stratus crouching over, clutching at her jaw and cursing under her breath.

"What the hell is going on here?" Randy questioned again as his attention turned from Trish to his girlfriend who was still breathing heavily, having worked herself up an awful lot.

"I'll tell you what's up," Lita said, her voice finally lowering in volume as she cast her gaze towards Trish Stratus "This sorry bitch has come knocking on our door at this time of morning to make some absolutely ridiculous and filthy lie about her being pregnant with your child."

Lita suddenly noticed the silence after her last statement and took a deep breath before she turned to face her boyfriend. His eyes were fixed on an invisible spot infront of him and his eyes were not blinking.

"Randy?" Lita questioned, quickly snapping the 3rd generation superstar out of his thoughts "What's wrong?"

"Nothing," Randy immediately replied, looking blankly at Lita "She's obviously making up stories."

Randy swallowed hard before he turned to Trish, who was looking directly at him.

"Go home Trish," Randy spoke, emotionlessly before turning around to walk back into the house.

"You're going to walk away from me Orton?" Trish finally spoke up, straightening herself to stand up straight.

Randy turned around to face her, not saying a word and Lita felt more uneasy about the situation as time went on.

"You're going to walk away from me when I'm obviously pregnant with your child," Trish repeated, eyeing Orton with a raised eyebrow.

"Go home slut," Lita finally spoke up, as time went on she was growing less and less fond of the image of Trish Stratus unnecessarily "That baby could be anyone's, don't try and make up bullshit."

"You're right Lita," Trish spoke calmly, still not taking her eyes of the uneasy Legend Killer "It could be anyone's, but I just so happen to be 4 months pregnant and I only slept with one person 4 months ago, didn't I Randy?"

"No," Lita spoke in defence, though the confidence in her tone had obviously dropped that little bit enough for Trish to keep going.

"So have you told her what happened 4 months ago Randy?" Trish asked seductively "Have you told her about that night you drank yourself to the point of oblivion? That night me and you shared a little dance on the dance floor… and then shared a little dance in your hotel room?"

"NO!" Lita exclaimed "NO! NO! LIAR! SHUT UP! NO!"

The tears were welling in her red head's eyes as she still heard not a word come out of Randy's mouth. She dare not look at him. She was scared and she knew exactly why. It was the way he was so quiet. The way he wasn't defending himself. The way he wasn't reacting the way she did when Trish had first suggested the notion. It didn't seem so ridiculous a statement to him and Lita didn't want to know why even though she though she already knew.

The first tear rolled down Lita's cheek and she bravely turned to face her boyfriend. She wasn't prepared for the sight of him with tears in his eyes either. She didn't want to see him standing there motionless and speechless on the verge of breaking down into tears. She wanted him to be strong and defend these ridiculous things. She wanted him to tell her they were all lies. She wanted Trish to be wrong. She wanted it so badly.

"No," Lita spoke so softly only Randy heard her as his eyes finally shifted to meet her soft hazel ones "No, Randy."

"Bella…," Randy spoke so gently and softly it sent the red head over the edge.

"Please tell me this isn't happening," Lita finally broke down into tears, breaking her silence and starting to sob "Tell me you didn't sleep with her. Please Randy. Don't tell me she's right. Please. No. Randy."

"I'm so sorry Lita," Randy blurted out as he started to cry at the sight of his girlfriend "It was the biggest mistake of my life. I though I'd lost you forever to Matt. You didn't remember me and I didn't know what to do. I love you so much and you told me you didn't love me anymore. That Heidi wasn't mine. That you were in love with Matt. I didn't know what to do. I was a mess. I thought I'd lost you….."

"You slept with Trish?" Lita continued to cry as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

She didn't care that Trish was right there or not that she was sniffling like mad and her eyes were red and puffy. She didn't care about what she looked like. She didn't care that she was standing in the doorway in just Randy's oversized T-shirt and a pair of black lacy panties. She didn't care. She just wanted to cry.

"I got really drunk. If I wasn't I would have never done it," Randy cried as he tried to explain why he'd done such a stupid thing, but he knew that no explanation could make up for the situation he'd found himself in "I was so lonely. I needed you to be there and you didn't want anything to do with me. I knew you couldn't remember but it broke my heart when you told me you didn't love me. I wanted to forget everything. I drank so much. I can't even remember half of that night and I don't want to. It was the biggest mistake and I've regretted it everyday, every night since it happened."

"You slept with Trish?" Lita repeated, she couldn't say anything; her words were all jumbled in her head.

Her head was spinning; she could barely breath as she continued to cry.

"You slept with Trish," Lita spoke again "You didn't tell me. I didn't know."

"I wanted to forget everything about that night," Randy continued to try and explain as he took Lita's hands in his "I didn't want to remember any of it. I wanted to pretend it never happened. I didn't want to hurt you. She meant nothing to me. None of it meant anything to me. All I could think about was you. I love you so much Bella. I'm so sorry. I never wanted to hurt you. That's the last thing I wanted to do."

"I can't believe it," Lita continued to cry as she snatched her hands away from the Legend Killer "You are a sorry son of a bitch."

"Bella please no," Randy quickly tried to calm down the red head.

"You can't control your hormones for one fucking night! You couldn't go without sex for one fucking night that you had to go and get it from some cheap whore who's probably given you a lot more than just a fucking baby!" Lita suddenly started raising her voice "LOOK AT WHAT YOU'VE DONE?! LOOK AT THIS MESS YOU'VE MADE! ARE YOU HAPPY NOW? IS THIS WHAT YOU WANTED?"

Lita was screaming now and she didn't care who heard.

"Baby, this isn't what I wanted at all. I'm so sorry," Randy tried to apologise "I made a mistake and I'd take it all back. I love you. I only want to be with you Bella."

"I CARRIED YOU'RE FUCKING CHILD FOR 9 MONTHS AND WENT THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF IT!" Lita continued to scream at the Legend Killer "I WENT THROUGH HELL BECAUSE OF YOU. I WENT THROUGH HELL TO BE WITH YOU!"

"I lost my best friend. I've been bruised and battered and almost raped because of you," Lita's voice suddenly dropped as the tears continued to fall "I gave up one baby because of you, and I guess now you can have that lost baby. Hell you'll have two of them now. I hope you're fucking happy because you may have gained another baby, but I think you may have just lost me."

And with that, Lita immediately headed back into the Orton's house, pulled on a pair of jeans, and grabbed her handbag and the keys to Randy's car. The red head came back to the spot she'd previously been, in the doorway and turned to face Randy. The tears still falling from her cheeks.

"Don't follow me," Lita spoke quietly "Please."

"Bella…." Randy tried to speak once more but was cut short.

"Please," Lita almost whispered before she turned heel, walked straight past Trish Stratus and across the Orton's lush green lawn.

The red head couldn't stop the tears as she heard her daughter's waking cries behind her, but she didn't turn back. She didn't even start running towards Randy's car when the rain started to fall. She could feel the moisture soaking through her clothes and she didn't care. She didn't even know where the tears ended and the rain began.

Lita couldn't believe she was back here. Not in this bar, she'd never seen it or been here before. She couldn't believe she was back here… in this situation. Solemn, lonely, heart broken and drunk and a bar she didn't know surrounded by people she didn't know. It was certainly a vivid case of déjà-vu. Her eyes were all cried out, her red hair soaked to the point where it could have passed for a raven coloured mane. Her heart completely broken in half.

Maybe she'd been a little rash. Maybe she shouldn't have said the things she did. She couldn't even remember what she'd said or why she'd said it. Her hormones were all over the place and she knew that was part of it. Her lack of sleep maybe. Babies and their 2am morning feeds. Being completely blinded by rage and heartache. That was probably the most rational reasonal she thought. And it pained her even more to know that this same situation was the exact situation she'd once upon a time found herself in. Only she felt not a single shred of sympathy for Trish Stratus and her smirking plastic face. She felt sympathy for Randy.

She truly loved him with all her heart. More than life itself. She loved him. And truth be told, no matter what happened, what he did, what he didn't do, she'd still love him. She still loved him now and she hoped that he knew that, but she couldn't ignore the situation. He'd gotten Trish pregnant, just like he'd gotten her pregnant… twice. He was going to be a father of two kids and he was barely 26. She couldn't imagine how scared he was, but she couldn't ignore how angry she was at him. How he could have done something so thoughtless in the blink of an eye. It only took one night and now he'd have to remember it for the rest of his life and it would follow him, but he didn't have to sleep with her. She could have maybe been consolable if it was just a kiss or maybe a little more, but he slept with her and she hated Trish Stratus. He slept with her. Lita didn't even sleep with Matt Hardy and she had amnesia and was brought to believe Matt Hardy was the love of her life and the father of her unborn child. She didn't sleep with him though. Was it so hard for Randy to be able to control his hormones… his dick for just one fucking night?

"Hey there," a voice came from behind her.

Lita took a deep breath. She'd just got herself all worked up from all her thinking and now some asshole was probably going to buy her a drink and try and sweet talk her into more and more alcohol until she was horny enough to go to some random place… hell why not a random car… and fuck this guy until he passed out… or she did…. Whichever came first.

"Can I help you asshole?!" Lita exclaimed sarcastically as she turned around.

"Nice to see you too Red," Dave Batista chuckled at the red head's hostility.

Lita closed her eyes in embarrassment and almost half smiled.

"I'm sorry," Lita sighed as she looked at Dave standing there trying not to laugh at her "Now stop laughing at me."

Lita then turned away from Dave and back to her beer at the bar.

Dave pulled up a seat next to her and watched as the red head skulled the remainder of her beer.

"How many beers are we on?" Dave inquired.

Lita shrugged.

"Does it really matter?" Lita sighed.

"If you plan on walking out of the bar, I'd say so," Dave smiled.

"If worse comes to worse you can carry my unconscious ass out of here," Lita smiled as she turned to face Dave who wore matching smile.

"So, what did Randy do?" Dave asked, his face growing serious.

"What makes you think…." Lita started trying to defend herself when Dave cut her off.

"Li," Dave interrupted "Honestly."

"Fine," Lita shrugged.

Lita continued to tell Dave the whole story though not quite as animated as it actually had panned out. She also left out how she actually felt about the whole situation, not bothering to get herself all worked up and sad again. She thought she might dehydrate if she cried any more.

"I don't know what to do Dave," Lita finished, letting out a huge sigh as she turned back to the bar and motioned for the bartender to bring her another beer "He's gotten that slut pregnant and she'll keep the baby no doubt, even if to just make my life a living hell like everyone else seems to want to."

"Hey," Dave stopped the red head as he placed his hand gently on her upper arm "I'd never want to make your life a living hell."

"I know Dave," Lita replied sending a small smile in the Animals direction.

A silence grew between the two until Lita suddenly changed the subject.

"Speaking of making lives a living hell…," Lita said shifting the weight of the conversation "You and Lil? What happened?"

Dave groaned as he turned towards the bar also.

"I mean obviously you don't have to tell me after I just poured out my entire soul to you…..," Lita said with a smile, causing Dave to reply with one "but you two just seemed so perfect for each other. You'd been together for like forever. I thought you two were going to get married, like…."

"Yeah, everyone thought that," Dave sighed.

"You weren't ready for that yet?" Lita suggested, trying to read Dave just a little.

"It's not that," Dave replied "I guess I just realised that Lil wasn't the right girl for me after all. I mean, I know we'd been together for years, but things change you know?"

"Yeah," Lita agreed as she took a sip of the new bottle of beer infront of her.

Her vision was starting to go and her head was feeling so light it might as well have not been there, but Lita didn't really care.

"You know," Lita started "I always got so jealous of you and Lil."

"Yeah?" Dave questioned, sipping at his beer also and then shifting more towards the red head in his seat.

"Yeah," Lita nodded, a little too enthusiastically if not for the fact she was verging on very drunk "I mean you always used to send Lil flowers and you always used to come and see her before shows and stuff like that. And that one Valentines day when you filled the entire Women's locker room with red and white roses. So jealous!"

Dave laughed a little.

"Don't laugh!" Lita laughed, slapping Dave's arm playfully "I mean you always seemed like such a hard, tough guy, understandably, I mean your tattoos are enough to give that off, but you were always so sweet and romantic with Lil. That's something I always wanted and Matt Hardy was hardly a romantic guy. At all actually. Wow, he was a jackass, and I was with him for so long."

"You should have dumped that asshole long before you did," Dave commented, leaning in towards the red head "You deserve so much better than that Li."

"No I don't," Lita half laughed, turning to Dave and shaking her head.

"But you do," Dave spoke, more gently and softer as he took her hands in his "You are such a wonderful woman. You're beautiful, you're funny, and you're so incredibly talented in the ring. You're just perfect. Any guy would be so lucky to have you."

Lita half smiled at the sweetest and sincerity of Dave's words, they almost made her want to cry if she'd had any tears left.

"You deserve everything," Dave emphasized, leaning in closer to her so that Lita could feel his breath on her cheek "You are truly amazing."

Lita smiled again, but soon stopped when she noticed how close Dave Batista actually was to her, and the distance between them was closing still. The Animal moved his hand gently to brush a stray strand of her red head out of her face. Lita looked down at her and Dave's entwined hands and when she looked up she barely missed colliding with the Animal's nose. The red head almost panicked when she knew what was going to happen next. The alcohol in her system was telling her to just let it go, not worry about what was going to happen next. Who cares? Dave cared about her. Randy said he did, but then again he had gotten her sworn enemy Trish Stratus pregnant and now she was having her child. Lita was the only one that should have been having Randy's children. If Lita had said yes Randy and her would have been engaged to have been married. They would have lived happily ever after, but that didn't seem like it was going to happen. Dave cared about her. He'd just told her. He was so sweet and romantic and he really cared about her. He though she was amazing, she deserved better than what Randy was giving her and what she'd had with Matt Hardy. She did deserve better. She knew she did.

At the last moment Lita turned her cheek towards the Animal and she felt his lips press against her flesh before he distanced himself once more.

"I'm sorry Dave," Lita spoke immediately "I can't do this. I can't do this Randy."

Dave didn't raise his voice or show any emotion.

"Look at what he did to you Li," Dave stated calmly "You deserve so much better than that."

"I know," Lita spoke softly, fighting back the last of her tears in her eyes "But doing the same thing he did to me won't make that all better will it?"

Dave sighed and turned away from Lita towards the bar.

"I'm sorry," Dave spoke, obviously embarrassed about the situation that had arisen.

"No, I'm sorry," Lita replied.

"You love him enough to forgive him for all this?" Dave questioned once more "Can you forgive him for what he did with Trish?"

"I honestly don't know," Lita replied straight away "I don't know Dave, but I love him. I love Randy more than life itself and I want to spend the rest of my life with him."

"So you're going to forgive him just like that?" Dave questioned again.

"We'll see," Lita said, forcing a smile at Dave "Guess I'll just have to make him work for it yeah?"

Dave tried to smile at the attempted joke, but his attempts didn't really prevail convincing.

"I better go," Lita quickly added, before an awkward silence had a chance to emerge.

"Where's your car. I'll drive you," Dave suggested straight away, standing up from his seat.

Lita bit her bottom lip and stood up also, a little slower though, being careful to not fall over.

"I think I better take a cab," Lita suggested, nodding.

Dave thought about re-emphasising the idea of him driving her wherever she wanted to go, but he let it go and just nodded in agreement.

Not another word was spoken as Lita moved from the bar and headed for the door. Dave watched her every move as she walked away from him. He watched her leave the bar and watched her hail a cab, leaving in the direction of the Orton household.

Dave Batista clenched his fist and slammed in against the wooden bar before he downed the rest of his beer. The Animal reached for his cell phone and dialled the number off the top of his head as he resumed his seat. He'd unfortunately called that many times that his fingers almost found their way across the keypad automatically. That was really sad, Dave thought to himself. Wow.

"_Dave?" Hunter spoke on the other end as soon as the call was answered, breaking Dave out of his thoughts._

"_Yeah," Dave spoke casually as though Hunter had called him._

_The Animal proceeded to motion to the bartender for another bottle of beer._

"_I presume you're calling to tell me good news then?" Hunter suggested, getting straight to the point._

"_Unfortunately not," Dave sighed, not really bothering about how Hunter would take the news mood wise, despite the well known fact about how Hunter was with his moods._

"_What exactly does that mean?!" Hunter questioned, raising his voice slightly into the phone._

"_She came here, just like you said," Dave explained simply to Hunter "She was on the verge of being drunk off her face, also like you said."_

"_So what exactly was the problem then?!" Hunter exclaimed, growing impatient "Seems as though, just like I said, you had her right where you needed her to be."_

"_She wouldn't bite frankly," Dave explained "I tried it all. Pulled all the old stuff that used to work on Lillian, but she wouldn't have any of it. Thought a couple of times she might have been pulled in, but nope. All she could keep mentioning was how much she loved Orton."_

"_Stupid bitch," Hunter cursed._

"_You're telling me," Dave sighed as he took a swig of his new cold beer "After he got Trish pregnant and everything, she still loves the bastard."_

"_Maybe this is going to be a little harder than I thought," Hunter considered "I'll talk a little with Trish tomorrow, we'll sort it out."_

"_Hunter," Dave interrupted "What if this doesn't work?"_

"_It will," Hunter replied immediately "It will."_

"_Just like your other brilliant schemes I guess?" Dave suggested, sarcastically._

"_You listen here Dave!" Hunter exclaimed, raising his voice "You just keep your end of the deal and you'll get what you want and most importantly I'll get what I want. Got it?"_

"_Got it," Dave replied sarcastically and mockingly into the phone._

"_Good," Hunter replied before he hung up the phone defiantly._

Lita closed her eyes as she softly knocked on the door infront of her. She took a deep breath and spoke as soon as the door was opened. She wasn't going to waste time and she wanted to get this done before her emotions took control of her again.

"I'm here for Heidi," Lita spoke softly as she looked into the bright blue eyes of Randy Orton.

It was clear that Randy hadn't slept in the time Lita'd been away. His eyes were red and puffy, obviously from crying, much like hers were. He looked so sad. It broke her heart to see him like this.

"Where are you going?" Randy asked softly as he closed the door behind him so that he and Lita were now standing outside.

"To say with Jeff for awhile," Lita replied honestly "I think its best."

Randy simply nodded, not arguing or protesting at all to what Lita had to say.

"I can't say it enough," Randy simply replied "I'm sorry Bella. I'm so sorry."

And with that Randy Orton broke down into tears. He couldn't help himself. Lita couldn't help the tears from flowing from her eyes and instinct over took her as she stepped forward and embraced the man infront of her as he continued to cry.

"Li, I'm so sorry," Randy continued to apologise as he cried into the red head's shoulder "I'm so sorry."

"It's OK," Lita hugged Randy tighter as she tried to console the man before her.

"It's not though," Randy said as he distanced himself from Lita to look her straight in the eyes "It's not OK. Trish is pregnant and I don't know what to do. I don't know."

"Randy…," Lita started.

"I don't blame you," Randy continued, as if he didn't hear Lita's last words at all "I don't blame you if you want to take Heidi and move out. I'd deserve it. I'm so sorry. I've fucked everything up. And it was all so perfect and I had to fucking…."

"Randy, shhhh," Lita stopped the Legend Killer mid-sentence in an attempt to calm him down as she pressed a finger against his lips.

The two stood in silence for a couple of moments just looking at each other, adjusting the hold they had on each other. Tightening the embrace they were in.

"I love you so much Li," Randy continued, his voice calming down and his tears reduced to mere sniffles "I need you. I couldn't bear to lose you or Heidi. I need you both."

The red head looked deep into the blue eyes of Randy Orton. He looked so sad, so vulnerable. He didn't look like the man she always thought he was before this endless rollercoaster happened, and it wasn't over yet. It seemed like tonight as the started of just dip in the rollercoaster of their lives. Lita leaned forward and cupped his face gently in her hands before she placed a soft, sweet kiss on his lips.

"You'll never lose me," Lita spoke softly, still holding Randy's face in her hands as she used her thumbs to brush the remaining tears from under his eyes "I love you and we're gonna get through this together. I promise."

Randy Orton managed a small smile before he leaned forward, motioning for another embrace. Lita fell against his muscular frame and held him close to her. Her eyes fluttered shut as she soaked in the feeling of being in his arms, feeling his fingers brush gently against the small of her back, like they always did.

**N/B: Hey guys! So happy that I have the time now to update chapters regularly! It makes the story flow so much better in my head and I hope it makes the story flow better between chapters! I promise that during the next month or so, while I have holidays, I'll definitely update a couple of times a week! YAY! I'm so excited! And the best part is looking at the rest of the story that I have planned out and its gonna be so exciting so you all better stay tuned cause there are so many more twists to come and then don't worry, I've got a sequel planned and everything! Big plans fo****r this story! Thanks so much to my lloyal reviewers and readers, I love reading your stories and I'm so glad to see that you all are still reading even though it's been forever since I last updated! Thanks guys! READ AND REVIEW! And I'll see you next time! God bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxxx**


	43. Finally Getting Engaged

**Chapter 43 - Finally Getting Engaged**

She looked into the blue eyes of Randy Orton and it brought a tear to her eye. How did it end up like this? How did things go from being so perfect to being completely wrong? Things had just been put back together and then, just like that, that'd completely fallen apart. All the pieces of her life were shattered and scattered everywhere. All the pieces had come undone.

"I'm taking Heidi with me," Lita spoke softly as she avoided Randy's gaze "This time I mean it."

"Baby….," Randy started as he reached out to touch the red head, but she moved away from his touch.

"Don't," Lita spoke before she picked up her bag, her daughter cradled closely to her chest, and she walked away from Randy Orton.

_10 days earlier…._

"CONGRATULATIONS!" Lita practically squealed, very unlike the red head, as she lunged forward and attacked Lillian Garcia "That's so amazing! I'm so proud of you Lil!"

"Aw thanks Li," Lil said slightly blushing, but absolutely beaming on the inside "It's kinda scary though… I mean the super bowl is HUGE!"

"Yeah, but so is Wrestlemania," Victoria chimed in as she continued to stuff her face with Mike and Ikes while completely stretched out across Lita and Randy's very very comfortable white sofa "And Lil you could sing the national anthem for Wrestlemania standing in your head by now."

"She's right Lil," Lita nodded as she agreed with Victoria "Celebrate and soak it all up!"

"You're right!" Lil exclaimed suddenly as she sat up completely straight in the matching white armchair in Randy and Lita's living room "Give me that champagne."

Lita laughed the ring announcer. She loved her friends to death. Lillian Garcia and Victoria were really two of the best friends that a girl could have and she couldn't think of anywhere she'd rather be than sitting in the middle of her very nice living room, pigging out on lollies and drinking champagne at 11am in the morning in her Hello Kitty pyjamas that Randy loved so much.

"So back to what we were actually here to do," Lillian spoke again as she reached for the notepad sitting on the coffee table behind her "By the way Dawn, why are there Power Rangers on your notebook?"

Victoria almost choked on her handful of candy when she started laughing with Lillian as she took a closer look at the notebook in Lillian's hands.

"My nephew was with me when I was grabbing it this morning before I dropped him off at my sisters," Dawn Marie explained as she re-entered 

the room after being in the bathroom for the last couple of minutes "He insisted that I get Power Rangers."

"I think Dawn secretly likes the Power Rangers," Victoria mockingly whispered to Lillian causing the pair of them to burst into fits of giggles again.

"Tell me again why I put up with these two donkeys?" Dawn sighed as she turned to face Lita who was trying not to laugh at Lillian and Victoria giggling like a pair of 15 year old school girls.

"I dunno Miss Marie," Lita shrugged "I almost thought you were a little crazy."

"Me and you both apparently," Dawn rolled her eyes and half laughed as she turned back to Lillian and Victoria "So are you two done or are we going to have to plan this wedding next year?"

"Do we have to plan this wedding now?" Victoria whined as she adjusted the black trucker cap sitting loosely on her head as she turned her attention back to her candy.

"VIKKI! It's YOUR wedding!" Dawn exclaimed, absolutely stunned at the raven haired diva.

"YEAH VIKKI!" Lillian exclaimed also, hitting Victoria on her exposed calf.

"Yeah, but, I don't wanna right now," Victoria whined as she scrunched up her face.

Lita laughed at Victoria's facial expression before she voice her opinion.

"C'mon Vikki," Lita spoke "You've been whining for months about Christian getting up the guys to propose and now that he has, you don't even want to start planning for the wedding you've been anticipating for months."

"Planning the wedding is the best part!" Dawn chimed in, nodding vigorously, obviously very exciting about getting this wedding planning started now.

"It'll be fun!" Lillian said, trying to encourage her friend.

Vikki hesitated again before she pulled her trucker cap off and put it down on the sofa next to her as she adopted a sitting position with her legs crossed.

"OK then," Vikki sighed melodramatically "OK. OK."

"Awesome!" Dawn exclaimed as she flipped open the first page of her Power Rangers notebook and reached for one of the millions of blue and black pens scattered amoungst the candy on the coffee table in the middle of the room.

Lita couldn't help but smile at Dawn Marie. Dawn was one of those friends that every girl needed. The one that was willing to do absolutely anything to help a friend. Who would go the ends of the Earth to find something for a friend. Dawn also happened to be the friend who could perfectly organize a friend's perfect wedding.

It had become a well known fact that Dawn Marie was just about the best event designer the WWE had, and that most of the WWE superstars knew to be perfectly honest. She had organized most of the weddings of the superstars, from Shawn Michaels and Rebecca's wedding to Vince and Linda McMahon's renewing of their vows. Not to mention the fact that Dawn had single handedly organised Lita's own baby shower for Heidi Maree which was utterly perfect. Lita couldn't have done a better job herself. Literally.

"So, where do we start?" Vikki chimed in as she started showing some interest of planning her own wedding.

It was really really cute that Vikki and Christian were finally getting married. Sure they hadn't really been together all that long, but it seemed like they'd been together for the longest time. Lita put it down to the smooth sailing of their relationship. Although at the start of the relationship, Lita wasn't too crash keen on it, Christian had honestly proved her wrong. Lita didn't think that Christian was good enough for Vikki, but he'd thoroughly proved himself to everyone, including Vikki, even though he hardly had to do any proving her to seeing as she'd been crazy for him for months before he finally plucked up the courage to ask her out. It was really really cute.

"We can start anywhere," Dawn smiled at Vikki "Your wedding. Your choice."

"OK," Vikki said as she started brought her knees up to her chest and starting pondering "How about venue, yeah?"

"Great!" Dawn exclaimed as she started scribbling on page one.

"Any ideas to start with Vikki?" Lita spoke up as she reached for some Nerds on the coffee table.

"OO, there's this really great place where I used to…." Lillian started excitedly before she was interrupted.

"Oh Randy that was so much fun!" a high pitched voice pierced the atmosphere inside Randy and Lita's house as the front door swung open.

Even though the front door was over the other side of the house and none of the divas could see who the voice belonged to, they all knew and they all rolled their eyes in response, except Lita who looked be having steam come out of her ears.

"Thank you so much for coming with me!" Trish Stratus squealed again in delight "That doctor was so nice and everything!"

"Yeah," Randy Orton said, trying to force excitement into his voice.

The divas all strained to hear the next mumbled words that came out of Randy's mouth but none could hear it.

"Oh Ok," Trish said, her voice dropping in disappointment apparently "Well, I'll see you on Monday then at the engagement party! I mean the whole roster's invited and since I'm technically still on it.. It'll be so much fun! See you Monday!"

The divas heard the front door slam after a couple of moments before Randy Orton seemed to instantly appear in the room will a look of death on his face.

The 3rd generation superstar let out a massive groan as he flopped on the vacant white armchair, the closest object from the way he entered his living room. All the divas in the room were silent as they watched Randy hold his head in his hands. None dared speak. Randy took a deep breath and finally averted his eyes to the room, and it was to clear to see he wasn't expecting his living room to be full of WWE divas.

"You deserved it," Victoria suddenly said, breaking the silence as she turned her attention back to her Mike and Ikes.

"Vikki….," Lita sighed, she didn't want to start this argument again.

"Well he does!" Vikki exclaimed, not meaning to raise her voice at the red head but, in the head of the moment, doing so.  
"And of all people, Trash Stratus!" Lillian chimed in, seemingly more calm about the situation than Victoria currently was.

"Look…," Randy Orton started to defend himself before he was interrupted.

"Guys, can we please not start this again," Lita sighed, not wanting to relive this same argument again.

"Randy what on Earth were you thinking?" Dawn suddenly chimed in, as if Lita was currently on mute "I honestly. I can't understand why you would do something so stupid…"

"Selfish maybe?" Victoria inquired as she joined the verbal Randy Orton bashing.

"I mean and being drunk isn't an excuse," Lillian commented.

"Exactly," Dawn agreed "And now you've gotten that stupid slut pregnant and what about Li?"

"Yeah, did you ever even stop to think about Li?" Lillian inquired, her voice rising as she started to get sucked into the conversation.

"I think about Li every fucking second of the day!" Randy suddenly fired back in his defense "I love her and Heidi more than life itself."

"Let's start on Heidi shall we?" Dawn fired back "How are you going to explain to your daughter one day when she asks why she's got some bastard sister or brother?"

"I made a mistake Dawn!" Randy exclaimed "I know that as well as all of you seem to do, but I can't take it back so I've got to live with it, so I'm doing the best I fucking can! Jesus Christ!"

"You should have thought about that before you fucked that whore!" Victoria exclaimed right back "Cause you're right, you can't take that back."

"And now that night has completely fucked up your entire future," Lillian added.

"You think I don't fucking know that?!" Randy exclaimed again "Yeah, I realize I've fucked up my future. I realize that I've fucked up everything! Everything in my life is fucked up!"

"And not to mention you've screwed up Lita's life too," Dawn added on the side.

"Can we please leave me out of this?" Lita added softly, knowing that no matter how loud she spoke anyway, no one would hear her.

"Yeah," Victoria and Lillian agreed.

"You've put Lita through enough hell to just go and create some more," Victoria continued "It's like you haven't seen her go through enough pain already."

"That's bullshit and you know it Victoria!" Randy snapped at the raven haired woman.

"Like she hasn't had enough crap to deal with," Lillian continued "She's finally getting her life back on track and now you have to go and mess it all up again."

"You know what," Randy suddenly spoke, standing up from his seat "You all should stay out of this because it's none of your damn business!"

"Oh really?!" Dawn exclaimed "Well, to be frank, we really couldn't give a shit about you now, but we do care about Li and we know she deserves better than this."

"So you think we deserves better than me?!" Randy snapped again "That I'm not good enough for her."

"Exactly!" Vikki retaliated quickly "Li deserves more than this!"

"So what do you want, me to leave her?" Randy started raising his voice "You want me out of her life? You want to me to walk out on her just so she can find someone better than me?"

"WILL YOU ALL FUCKING STOP?!"

The room went silent as Lita finally screamed. All eyes were drawn to the red headed diva, before Lita simply stormed out of the living room.  
"Li," Lillian called out after her, but Lita didn't stop.

Before any of the divas could make a move or say anything else, Randy quickly stood up from his seat and jogged out of the room after the redhead.

"HANG O…." Vikki started to exclaim.

"Vik, stop," Dawn interrupted the raven haired diva.

"What have we done?" Lillian sighed as she lowered her head to stare at the carpet beneath her feet.

"I know," Dawn muttered "Do you guys feel as shitty as I do about what just happened?"

Vikki and Lillian simply nodded in response.

"This is retarded," Vikki sighed "Think about how mad we are about Randy and Trish, Li's gotta be 100 times more angry than any of us."

"Yeah," Lillian agreed "And us all reminding her of how angry we are and how wrong what Randy did is, probably isn't helping her."

"She needs us," Dawn nodded to herself before she looked at the 2 other divas in the room "She needs us to support her and be there for her, not to start more fights and keep reminding her of what a shitty situation she's in."

"You're right," Vikki nodded.

"Poor Li," Lillian sighed "It doesn't seem fair that everything that could possibly go wrong in her life is going wrong. Just when you thought that she and Randy were finally going to be able to be a happy normal couple."

"I know," Vikki sighed with the ring announcer "She deserves more than any of us to be happy."

"Well it's not too late," Dawn suggested "I mean, we've got the rest of the day with her, when she's done with Randy, to try and make it up to her."

"If she ever wants to speak to us again," Lillian commented.

"Li's not evil, she's a good person," Vikki added "She wouldn't do that."

"Well, how about we clean up this place just to make sure yeah?" Dawn suggested.

"Sounds like a plan Miss Marie," Victoria replied as she started to get up from her seat.

All of a sudden, Heidi starting crying from the next room, causing all the divas to stop what they were doing.

"And how about we look after little Heidi while we're at it," Lillian suggested as she started heading for the guest room where Heidi had been sleeping for the past hour.

_Meanwhile…_

"Li? Bella?" Randy spoke softly and tentatively as he stepped into the sunroom at the other end of his house.

His red headed girlfriend was simply sitting in the front of the circular shaped room curled up on another white sofa. The sunlight was streaming in through the glass door windows directly infront of her. The bright light shining beautifully in her fiery red locks. Randy took a moment to just look t her. She was truly the most beautiful creature he'd ever laid eyes on, and she was just sitting there. Not trying to be pretty. Not trying to be beautiful, but then again, she never had to. Her eyes were fixed on something on the horizon according to her eye line as she stared blankly out the glass door. Her feet neatly tucked under her body. Her fingers absentmindedly toying with her stray ends of her thick red locks.

"This is harder than I thought Randy," Lita suddenly spoke, breaking the Legend Killer out of his chain of thoughts "I thought I could forgive you and do this, but it's hard, especially when everyone's telling me I shouldn't."

Randy didn't speak a word as he stayed his ground. Not moving an inch.

"I want to forgive you, but it hurts just to think about it," Lita spoke timidly "It's like a bad dream but I can't pinch myself and wake up and find it's all been a dream, because it's not. This is our lives, and I thought that after Heidi, everything would just fall into place, and it did, until all this. Everything was perfect. It was just like I wanted it to be."

"I wanna say I'm sorry again," Randy replied "But I know that you know I am, and I know that sorry doesn't change anything, no matter how hard I wish it did."

"I know you're sorry," Lita added.

"Everything'll be perfect again, Bella," Randy spoke again "I promise."

And with that Randy Orton left the room. He hesitated and wanted so badly to just go back and sweep her into his arms and apologise again and again and hug her and kiss her until all the pain went away, but he didn't. His ears pricked at the sound of his daughter crying a couple of rooms away, and the Legend Killer didn't turn around. He left the red head to her thoughts.

_9 days later…._

"Are you sure you wanna be here Li," Lillian asked once more before she and the red head entered the Madison Square Garden arena backstage area.

Tonight was the big engagement party for Christian and Victoria, and since RAW had finished taping for the night, the party was being held in the backstage area so that all the WWE superstars from the RAW roster could attend, and those from SmackDown that were invited and were able to make it. The divas had made up with the red head after many apologies and hours and hours of girl talk, and chocolates and piles of candy. Victoria had told Li she didn't have to come to the party because of everything, especially with the fact that Trash Stratus had managed to weasel an invite (she was probably sleeping with one of the security guards, because it was doubtful that any of the WWE superstars would be happy enough to see her to allow her into the arena's backstage area). However, Lita knew that this night wasn't about her and she told Vikki that, like a good friend, she'd be there to support and celebrate with the raven haired diva and her future husband.

"No," Lita replied, half smiling "But I promised that feisty friend of mine I would and I always keep my promises."

"Oh I wish I could keep my promises!" Lillian pouted causing the red head to smile.

"You can't keep anything big mouth, especially secrets," Lita laughed.

"Can too!" Lillian said poking her tongue out at Lita.

"I'll believe that when I don't hear it come out of your mouth!" Lita smiled "Now whereabouts is this party?"

Lillian shrugged before she caught sight of a backstage person carrying 3 bottles of champagne and pointed him out to Lita. The 2 divas decided to 

follow him and soon enough the sound of music alerted the 2 that they were getting close to the festivities.

Lita felt at home when she finally reached the party as was surrounded by her co-workers. She smiled as she turned to every corner in the room and recognised everyone by name. Lita smiled when she thought about what Lillian must be recognising everyone by: hometown and weight. That was probably a good bet.

"Champagne miss?" a waiter suddenly interrupted Lita's thoughts.

"Yes actually," Lita nodded.

"Thanks," Lillian smiled at the waiter before the 2 divas each took a glass of champagne and started walking around the room in search of someone they actually wanted to talk to.

After walking around a bit and politely smiling and nodding at a couple of people that they didn't really want to send too much time with, Lillian suddenly pulled Lita aside and conveniently behind two rather large men that Lita didn't recognise. She assumed rookies most likely.

"Oh my god," Lillian sighed as she frowned.

"What's wrong?" Lita asked in a hushed whisper.

"There's Dave," Lillian sighed as she discretely pointed to her left.

Lita followed the blonde's finger and sure enough, standing behind Edge and Chris Jericho, and in a conversation with Rey Mysterio, was Dave Batista. He looked to be having a great time. Champagne in one hand, hors d'oeuvre in the other, and dressed in a very smart Armani suit.

Lita turned to look at Lillian and she too was staring at Dave. It pained Lita to see Lillian so sad. She couldn't get the image out of her head of Lillian at her welcome home party and the way she'd just fallen apart from Dave just, out of the blue, broke up with her because he said he didn't love her anymore. Lillian still hadn't really accepted the fact. She knew she was still in love with him, Lita knew it too. Lita also knew that Dave had tried to kiss her at that bar in St Louis, that night when the Trish saga had started. Lita hadn't told Lillian and she didn't think it wise to ever mention the incident to anybody. Not Lillian, not the other divas, and not Randy Orton. While Lita didn't like to assume it, she thought that Dave had made it pretty clear that night that he was in love with her, so it was perfect that Lillian was probably going to spend the rest of the night ignoring the Animal, because Lita was going to do the exact same thing.

"Ladies!" Christian suddenly exclaimed as he snuck up behind Lillian.

"Christian!" Lillian exclaimed in response as she hugged the blonde man tightly.

"How's it going Christian?" Lita said with a smile before Christian leant forward to hug her too.

"Don't you look sharp?" Lillian commented, obviously impressed with Christian's black and white suit, as she brushed the imaginary dirt/dust off his shoulders.

"I try," Christian shrugged, obviously loving all the attention "How are we enjoying the evening my dears?"

"There's alot of people here," Lita commented "But I only came to see you and Vikki, so before I go any further, congratulations!"

Lita leaned forward and hugged Christian again and Lillian joined in.

"Many thanks to you both!" Christian replied "I'm just so happy she said yes. I still can't believe it!  
"Oh c'mon Christian!" Lillian said, playfully smacking the man on the arm "Like she was going to say no!"

"Yeah, well I didn't know," Christian replied.

"She's been crazy about you since like months and months before you two even started dating," Lita stated matter-of-factly "She was always going to say yes."

"I have to say I'm glad you asked her," Lillian commented "Because she'd been nagging us for months 'when is Christian gonna ask me?', 'maybe he doesn't ever want to get married', 'maybe he doesn't want to marry me', 'maybe he doesn't believe in marriage.'

Christian laughed.

"But don't tell her we said anything," Lita quickly added, motioning for Christian to seal his lips.

"Right!" Christian nodded "I'm good with secrets, unlike miss big mouth ring announcer."

"Oi!" Lillian exclaimed.

Lita and Lillian soon continued to make their way around the room, mingling here and there with other WWE superstars, unfortunately including Val Venis, who actually only happens to be capable of discussing porn films and his pornography acting skills. Very detailed and very scary. The 2 divas managed to escape before physically demonstrations came up.

"I still haven't managed to find Vikki anywhere!" Lita commented as she scanned the room once more "I really wanna see her in that black dress we made her buy from Macy's the other day."

"Maybe she hasn't arrived yet," Lillian shrugged.

"So are you and Randy OK now?" Lillian asked as she handed Lita another glass of champagne.

"I don't really know," Lita honestly replied "We've hardly spoken this last week. I just don't know what to do cause I can't sort out exactly what it is I'm feeling cause part of me wants to forgive him but the other part of me doesn't think that I should."

"Don't stress about it hun," Lillian suggested "That'll only make it worse, trust me."

"Yeah," Lita sighed as she downed her class of champagne and reached for another as a waiter passed her and Lillian.

"You and Randy are strong though," Lillian added "You'll get through this, and one day you'll look back on it, a..."

"With Heidi," Lita continued "And on weekends with Trash's baby."

"Don't think about it Li," Lillian tried, to change the subject as she realised her attempts at solving Lita's problems were getting no where "At least not for tonight. Have this night for yourself. Have fun!"

Lita smiled at Lillian and Lillian gave her a massive grin back. Lita laughed.

"Well, if it isn't Orton's extra baggage?" a voice came from behind Lita and Lillian, shattering their perfect, harmonious moment.

Lita gritted her teeth as she turned around. She recognised that voice all too well. Lita's eyes fell on Lillian, who was staring daggers, before her hazel eyes landed on none other than the WWE bicycle, Trash Stratus.

"Where's the little brat?" Trish inquired, raising a cocky eyebrow at Lita "Leave the stupid thing at home?"

"Back off Stratus!" Lillian exclaimed, causing Trish to finally acknowledge the ring announcer's presence "In case you haven't noticed, no one actually wants you here so if I were you I'd get the hell out of here."

"Well it's a good thing that you're not me Garcia," Trish replied with a wide fake smile "Cause I just got here and I have a feeling that I'm going to have a great time at this little party."

"Well then take your pair of inflatables somewhere else," Lita spoke, gritting her teeth.

"Oh, that was funny, Lita," Trish mocked "You know what else is funny, the fact that your boyfriend is the father of my unborn baby."

Lita lunged for Trish, only to be held back by Lillian.

"OO, a little feisty tonight are we red head?" Trish mocked with a grin plastered on her face.

"Let it go Li," Lillian whispered to the red head as she tried to hold her back from ripping Stratus head off, which would actually be quite amusing.

"Oh, you didn't like my joke Lita?" Trish mocked again, obviously enjoying winding the red head up "Well too bad, cause I got another one that's hilarious and it has something to do with the fact that Randy Orton is a devil in the sack."

"FUCK YOU STRATUS!" Lita suddenly yelled, causing a fair number of people surrounding the divas to turn in the direction of the commotion that was going on.  
"But it's so nice that Randy's owning up to his mistakes," Trish continued, not caring how many people were watching this scene evolve "He's such a great guy. You're just so lucky to have him Lita."

"You are SUCH A STUPID FUCKING BITCH!" Lita exclaimed, finally drawing the attention of the entire room.

All other conversations were stopped as everyone turned to watch the Lita and Trish.

"What is going on here?" a voice suddenly came from the back of the crowd and soon enough Lita caught sight of an absolutely gorgeous looking Victoria who was coming to see what the fuss was all about.

It was a shame that Lita was too preoccupied thinking about how many different ways she could kill Trish, because she wanted to tell Vikki how absolutely stunning she looked in that black dress, and how cute her hair looked in curls. She looked amazing.

"Nothing Victoria," Trish replied innocently "I was just telling Lita how rare it is to find such a good man, like Randy Orton."

"SHUT YOUR FACE YOU WHORE!" Lita exclaimed again, Lillian struggling more now to keep the red head from beating the crap out of Trish.

"Bella?" a voice suddenly came from over Lillian's shoulder and Lita couldn't help but turn around to face Randy Orton.

He looked so absolutely gorgeous in his new dark blue Armani suit and that blue tie that Lita'd bought him that trip they took on promo, yet at the same time he looked really worried and really sad.

"Randy!" Trish exclaimed, beaming at the sight of Randy Orton "I've been waiting for you to arrive! You silly, you're so late!"

"I said SHUT YOUR MOUTH STRATUS!" Lita yelled as she turned back to Trish "I SAID SHUT IT NOW!"

"Baby, what's going on?" Randy whispered as he approached his girlfriend, allowing Lillian to loosen her grip on the red head.

"Lita's making a scene," Trish commented.

"I have to go," Lita out as she spoke only to Randy, as she gritted her teeth again "I can't stand the sight of her. I can't even stand being in the same room as her."

"But I was just trying to be friendly," Trish said innocently.

"Oh please Stratus," Victoria rolled her eyes "Lita does not want to be 'friendly' with you, she'd probably end up with crabs, and seeing as it's MY engagement party I think you should leave!"

"Now that's really rude!" Trish retorted as she folded her arms across her ginormous chest, as if motioning that she wasn't moving anywhere.

"Yeah well you're really ugly, now GO!" Victoria stated as she firmly pointed towards the door.

Trish smirked as she re-adjusted her handbag on her shoulder before staring down the red head.

"You better learn to deal with the fact that you're gonna be seeing alot of me Red," Trish said smugly as she cocked an eyebrow at Lita.

Lita was about to burst out at the blonde when Trish kept speaking.

"And don't you act like this is all my fault," Trish continued "I mean I know we've never seen eye to eye, but honestly I didn't impregnate myself now did I?"

Lita gritted her teeth and held back her fists with all her might as she heard the roar of whispers in the background. Everyone hadn't known about the fact that Randy and Trish were expecting. Everyone hadn't known that little fact until right about now.

"That's right honey," Trish smiled at Lita, nothing but proud of herself "So this is just about as much my fault as it is your boyfriend's there. The father of your child is also the father of mine. Funny isn't it? Well at least I think so."

And with Trish's last statement Lita simply walked straight through the crowd of people and straight out of the nearest door.

She didn't want Trish to see her cry and that's exactly what happened as soon as she burst through that door. The tears just exploded and it felt like her heart against her chest was doing the same. There was that lump in her throat again and that all too familiar feeling of not being able to breath. She promised herself that no matter what she wouldn't let Trish get to her, but she did.

Lita didn't look back, even though she heard people calling out after her and she knew that soon enough Randy Orton would be face to face with her. She didn't want to see anyone right now. She didn't want to see anyone but her daughter. No one else but Heidi.

The red head walked briskly through the backstage corridors as she brushed away her tears constantly. The tears that just kept on coming. She finally made it to the divas locker room and without waiting a moment longer, she opened the door to the locker room and found Dawn Marie and Heidi in the same position she had left them in. Dawn sitting contently crossed legged on the floor of the locker room with Lita's daughter cradled in her arms amoungst the many of Heidi's belongings, from baby blankets and bottles, to those coloured plastic jingly toys that Heidi had grown so fond of.

"Li, I didn't expect to see you back so soon," Dawn said with a smile as she continued to rock Heidi in her arms "I hope you didn't come back for me because me and Heidi have been having a blast here!"

Lita didn't respond. She just stood completely still in the doorway to the locker room.

"Bella, what's wrong?" Dawn suddenly grew concerned when she took note of the look on Lita's face.

The New Jersey native stood up gently with Heidi still in her arms and walked towards Lita.

"Li?" Dawn asked again when Lita didn't reply.

"Li," a voice from behind the two divas spoke.

Lita wasn't surprised to see the voice belonged to one Randy Orton. She knew he was following her. She knew it. She just knew him a little too 

well to know that even though she really didn't want to see anyone, he would definitely be there.

"Baby...," Randy started before Lita ushered him to stop where he was.

"I thought I could do this," Lita spoke softly, meeting Randy's eyes "I thought we could work through this, but I don't think I can. I don't think I can stand back and watch her have your baby."

Dawn and Randy simply stood there in silence as Lita continued.

"I promised myself I'd try for you, for Heidi because I want her to have a family to grow up into. I promised myself I wouldn't let that bitch get to me, but it's too hard," Lita continued to pour of her soul to all within earshot "It's too hard to try and keep things perfect and the way they were when it's clear that they're not."

"I'm proud of you Randy," Lita suddenly smiled as she took the hand of Randy Orton in hers "I'm proud of you for doing the right thing. I always knew you would because that's just who you are and I love you for it."

Randy smiled back as he squeezed the red head's hand in his.

"But," Lita started.

"But?" Randy questioned, as if he was hearing things.

"But I can't be with you while you're doing the right thing," Lita swallowed hard as she spoke her words, almost painfully "I want to, but it hurts too much. I'm done hurting Randy and I don't want to hurt anymore and neither do I want Heidi to hurt because of me, because of this. It's for the best."

She retracted her hand from his and looked into the blue eyes of Randy Orton and it brought a tear to her eye. How did it end up like this? How did things go from being so perfect to being completely wrong. Things had just been put back together and then, just like that, that'd completely fallen apart. All the pieces of her life were shattered and scattered everywhere. All the pieces had come undone.

"I'm taking Heidi with me," Lita spoke softly as she avoided Randy's gaze "This time I mean it."

"Baby….," Randy started as he reached out to touch the red head, but she moved away from his touch.

"Don't," Lita spoke before she picked up her bag, her daughter cradled closely to her chest, and she walked away from Randy Orton.

**N/B: How's it going everybody?! I hope you liked this chapter. Sorry it took so long to post, but I practically finished it and then left it for so long and then forgot about it, lol. SORRY! Lol. So I hope you all like this latest installment of One Secret. What do you think? Lita did the right thing? Did the right thing for her or the right thing for Heidi? Trish is a whore and a mega bitch? Lol. Please READ AND REVIEW! I would love to hear what everyone thinks of these new chapters. Thanks to everyone who read and **

**reviewed the last chapter! Love you all! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xxxx**


	44. The Mile High Club

**Chapter 44 –The Mile High Club**

"I think that's everything!" Lita announced as she closed the boot to her car.

"Oh really?" a voice called to her.

Lita turned around and burst out laughing when she saw Jeff Hardy standing on the lawn infront of her cradling her daughter Heidi and holding a gorgeous yellow dress in the other.

"Great bridesmaid you're going to be if you turn up to the wedding naked," Jeff stated as he laughed at the red head.

"You foiled my plan Jeffro," Lita stated as she walked up to Jeff and took the dress from him and proceeded to place it in the backseat of her car.  
"My apologies Li, but I think I did Vikki a favour," Jeff said with a smile.  
The two stood in silence before Lita leaned forward and gave the colourful haired Hardy a massive hug, keeping in mind not to squash her daughter between them.

"Thanks for everything Jeff," Lita whispered in Jeff's ear before the sweet embrace ended.

Jeff smiled at his best friend before adjusting her daughter in his arms.

"Nothing to it Li," Jeff replied "You know that no matter what I'm always here for you."

"I know," Lita smiled.  
"But one thing….," Jeff suddenly blurted out.  
Lita cocked an eyebrow at him.  
"What?" she asked suspiciously.  
"Are you sure that going with Dave is such a good idea?" Jeff questioned.  
Lita immediately nodded, not allowing herself to think about the decision she'd made earlier in the month to be Dave Batista's date for Vikki and Christian's wedding.

"Yeah, it's totally fine," Lita replied smiling at Jeff "He was going anyway and I talked it over with Lil and she honestly said that just because of what happened between her and Dave shouldn't stop me and Dave being friends. It'll be fine Jeff. The wedding really isn't about me anyway is it though? It's about Vikki and Christian, so it doesn't really matter who I bring, especially as I'm not really bringing anybody because Dave was actually already invited."  
"I really hope you understood what you just said," Jeff laughed "Because I understood just about nothing you just said."

"Funny," Lita stated sarcastically.  
"But seriously," Jeff replied "I mean, are you sure that going with Dave is such a good idea because of Randy going and everything, and I know you don't want to talk about Randy, but Li you can't go back to ignoring him like you used to. It'd be like going full circle and this all being déjà-vu. We're not really making any progress then are we if we go back to the way things were initially? That's where all the problems seemed to stem from in the first place."

"You're right I guess," Lita sighed as she nodded in agreeance to Jeff Hardy's words "You are right, but just for this weekend, I just want to enjoy it and enjoy watching two of my really good friends finally get married! I think we can come back from Hawaii and then worry about Randy issues. That is the plan."

"You sure then that you're going to be alright for the weekend with him being there?" Jeff questioned again.  
"I think so," Lita replied honestly "We'll have to see won't we? But don't worry about me Jeff. I'll be alright."

"I wasn't worried," Jeff brushed off with a smile "Just double checking is all."

"Right," Lita said unconvinced before her eyes fell upon her daughter now wide awake and completely silently lying in the arms of Jeff Hardy "You sure you can handle Heidi until I get back."

"Piece of cake!" Jeff exclaimed, brushing the notion off also "Me and Heidi are going to spend the entire time bonding, while she's not sleeping, eating and pooping.. which in the end probably won't be much time at all so you have nothing to worry about."

"And don't even think about playing wrestling with her," Lita warned her friend.  
"But I've almost got her doing the swantom bomb like a pro," Jeff whined.

"JEFF!" Lita exclaimed.  
"Chill out Bella," Jeff laughed at his best friend "Who would have thought that Miss Extreme would go from being an extreme daredevil to an extreme mum."  
"Oh that was hilarious Jeff," Lita rolled her eyes with sarcasm "Shall I write it down so you can remember your only funny moment ever?!"

"I stand corrected," Jeff nodded "She remains an extreme pain in the ass despite everything."

Lita couldn't help smiling back at Jeff Hardy as she rolled her eyes.  
"But seriously Jeff," Lita said "You gonna be alright by yourself with Heidi, she's more of a pain in the ass than me?"

"Despite that actually being true," Jeff began with a smile "She's nothing I can't handle. We'll be fine, me and Heidi. You don't have to worry."

"I wasn't worried," Lita mocked the Hardy brother with a smirk "Just double checking is all."

Lita then turned to her daughter and looked the gorgeous girl straight in her bright blue eyes, trying her hardest to not think about her daughter's father, as hard as it was. Those eyes were his eyes. That little girl was her daughter no doubt, but also his daughter.  
"So Miss Heidi," Lita spoke to her daughter as she took Heidi's little hands in hers and kissed her palms "You be good for Uncle Jeff alright? Mommy will be home straight after the wedding and Uncle Jeff will be here for until Mommy gets back. I love you little one. Be a good girl. Mommy's gonna miss you."

Heidi burst into a massive smile and started chuckling as Lita started making a couple of silly faces at the little girl. Lita smiled at her daughter before she kissed her goodbye. A kiss on the forehead.

Lita hugged Jeff once more before she hopped into the driver's seat of her car and wound down the window. Jeff lifted one of Heidi's little hands and waved it to Lita as the red head smiled.  
"See you on Tuesday," Lita farewelled as she started up the car.  
"We will both be there at the airport to pick you up, won't we?" Jeff said as he looked down at Heidi in his arms "We'll go and pick up Mommy at the airport and then we'll have to figure out how to get so many cars back to Uncle Jeff's house."

Lita laughed as she looked at the sight of her best friend and her daughter.  
"Have fun!" Jeff smiled as he turned back to Lita "Wish Christian and Vikki my best."

"Will do Jeffro," Lita smiled as she put the car into gear "Love you. See you soon."

"Love you too Bella," Jeff finally said before Lita pulled away from the curb and headed off in the direction of the airport.

"There goes Mommy," Jeff said as Lita's car finally disappeared over the crest in the road and the Hardy's attention returned to the little girl in his arms.

Jeff couldn't help but smile as Heidi burst into a smile of happiness as Jeff touched a finger to her tiny nose.  
"So, what shall we do first Miss Heidi?" Jeff questioned the child as he turned towards his house and headed for the front door "Seeing as Uncle Jeff has the day off, I think we should spend the entire day eating and watching TV. What do you think? But don't tell your Mommy I let you watch too much TV, she's gonna think that I have poisoned your young and innocent mind. I'll let Mommy do all the mind poisoning, how does that sound?"

_Three Hours Later…._

"I can't believe you're getting married in Hawaii!" Lillian Garcia exclaimed excitedly as she started practically jumping up and down in her airplane chair "I can't believe I'm actually on a plane on my way to Hawaii! I love Hawaii! I've always wanted to go!"

"Whoah settle down Big Mouth," Dawn Marie said calmly as she flipped the page of _Vogue _magazine that she was currently reading "We don't want you to wet yourself or anything before we even get there."  
"That would be hilarious though!" Christy Hemme started laughing "Especially infront of that really cute male stewardess."

"Has Fabio come back from Economy yet?!" Torrie Wilson suddenly exclaimed, sending her halfway open inflight pack of peanuts flying everything, including into Dawn Marie's open tub of coco butter sitting on her tray table.

"Ew!" Dawn stated as she looked in disgust at Torrie Wilson.  
"Yeah Torrie, do you know how many carbs are in peanuts?" Christy Hemme stated with a very serious expression on her face.  
Lita couldn't help but snort quietly in laughter from over the other side of the plane.

"It's like our own personal travelling Comedy Channel right?" Victoria leaned over and whispered in the red head's ear.  
Lita started to laugh before turning around to face her friend.

"What would we do without them?" Lita smiled.  
"I shouldn't have bothered with a DJ for the wedding, they would have definitely been entertainment enough," Vikki laughed as her eyes fell upon her bridal party sitting on the other side of the plane.

"No Torrie, Fabio has not come back from economy," Lillian stated as she starting flicking through her iPod playlist "And I don't see what you guys find so attractive about him either. His hair is yucky!"

"Don't you just love guys with long luscious hair though?" Torrie said dreamily as she clasped her hands over her heart dramatically.  
"I agree Torrie," Christy, the follower, joining in much to no ones surprise "Long hair is really sexy."

"No way guys," Dawn exclaimed in digust "You want a nice clean shaven man."

"But rugged and manly with a little stubble is fairly sexy Dawn, you have to agree," Lillian chimed in.  
"I hate facial hair!" Dawn exclaimed as she finally looked up from her magazine.

"Me too!" Vikki suddenly chimed in, drawing the attention of the other divas to Lita and Victoria over the other side of the plane.

"Dawn and Vikki, you guys are totally wrong!" Torrie exclaimed as she grabbed the arm of Lillian Garcia much to the surprise of the ring announcer who looked at her fellow blonde diva in fright "Lillian and I have agreed, right Lillian?!"

Lillian still looked genuinely panicked and realized that if she was going to keep her arm for the wedding she better oblige her friend.

"Yeah, sure," Lillian said unconvincingly before breaking into a wide smile as Torrie eyed her "Absolutely, completely and utterly, right Li?"

"Don't you dare try and rope me into this diva war again Miss Garcia," Lita said laughing as she leaned back into her first class airplane chair "Last time I ended up waking up with shaving cream in my hair!"  
"At least the shaving cream wasn't in your pants," Victoria spoke as she eyed off Christy Hemme and Torrie Wilson who burst into laughter.

"That was so hilarious!" Torrie laughed.  
"Best Divas photo shoot ever!" Christy laughed too.

"Oh you are just too funny Kurt!" a shrill voice suddenly interrupted the Divas conversation as Trish Stratus sauntered down the aisle smiling brilliantly at 'Fabio' as he headed back from the economy section of the flight.

Every single set of diva eyes glared at the plastic Trish as she walked past and she noticed as a smug look of satisfaction spread across her face. Lita knew the smug look was coming and didn't look at Trish to start with. As soon as Trish was finally out of sight with 'Fabio', the divas waited mere milliseconds before all bursting into conversation about what had just happened.

"Can you believe that slut?!" Dawn Marie started the trash talking and gossip, the look of disgust on her face almost comical.

"I know!" Christy chimed in "She got to Fabio before I could!"

Dawn rolled her eyes at the diva search winner, as did the rest of the divas.

"Can you believe that Randy invited her on this trip?!" Torrie exclaimed "I mean, it's a little inappropriate don't you think?"

"It totally is!" Christy chimed in again.

"Guys," Lillian said, trying to calm the divas down slightly "I honestly don't think that Randy would have invited her on this trip. I mean, we all know Trash Stratus, and I would bet big money that she either guilt tripped Randy into making her his date, or something like that."  
"I'm with Big Mouth," Victoria agreed "Trash is full of surprises in those fun bags of hers."

"She's just trying to make Li's life a living hell," Torrie explained.

"Are you just only realizing that now?!" Lillian said raising her eyebrow at her fellow blonde diva.

"She's such a bitch!" Christy chimed in.

"I feel sorry for the poor kid that's gotta have that thing as their mother," Victoria sighed.

"Yeah, that poor kid," Dawn nodded.

"We'll have to kidnap it!" Torrie exclaimed, as if she'd just come up with the best idea in the world "And totally keep it in the divas locker room as our little pet!"

"Torrie that is the single stupiest thing I have ever heard!" Lillian exclaimed in response, not trying to be anything but blunt "You can't just kidnap a child and keep it as a pet!"  
"I didn't mean keep it as a real pet, like a dog or a cat," Torrie defended herself "Duh!"

"Then why did you say we'd keep the child as a pet?" Lillian retorted "Duh!"

"Are you alright with this Li?" Dawn suddenly said softly as she reached a hand to touch Lita's leg "I mean about **her **being here this weekend?"

"Oh my god, Li," Christy said finally realizing the big problem with Trish being here this weekend.

"Oh my god, yeah," Torrie also said, coming to the same realization "Are you gonna be OK?"

Lita smiled at the curiosity, yet the genuine concern, all her friends had about her. They had all been nothing but completely supportive and wonderful throughout every hard time she'd ever gone through and this whole situation with Trish was no exception to that.

"You know guys," Lita spoke calmly as she started to fiddle with the hem of her T-shirt "It'd be a lot better without Trish here, sure, and I'd love for that to be the case, but it clearly isn't. The only reason she's going to Hawaii with all of us is because she knows how much it is all going to bother me and I honestly don't want to let her know it's bothering me this weekend because this weekend is not about me. It's about Vikki and Christian."

Lita turned to the raven haired diva next to her and smiled as Vikki smiled back at her before she continued.

"We're all going to have an amazing weekend and I don't want anything to spoil that," Lita said as she turned to smile at the rest of her fellow divas sitting around her "Especially as I don't have to deal with 3am feeds and diaper changing for a whole weekend and you have no idea how much I am thoroughly enjoying that already!"

All the divas burst into laughter, before Dawn suddenly interrupted all of them.

"Oh my god, no way!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed, looking off down the aisle of the plane into the economy section.

"What is it Dawn?!" Torrie exclaimed as she started looking into the same direction.

"What? What are we talking about?!" Lillian exclaimed, trying to see down the aisle past Christy Hemme's head.

"That's Dave," Christy said as she noticed The Animal straight away down the aisle.

"Dave?" Victoria questioned "As in Dawn Batista?"  
"How many other Daves do we know on this plane?" Dawn replied saracastically.

"Oh Jersey, shut up!" Victoria said "So what's the big scandal about Dave Batista being on this plane?"

"Oh my god that's Stratus!" Torrie then exclaimed.

"Dave and Trash?" Lillian suddenly exclaimed, practically pouncing off her seat and pushing down Christy Hemme's head to see down the aisle now that the main topic of Dawn's initial 'Oh my god, no way!' statement had been revealed.

"What the hell are Trash and Dave doing talking?" Lita inquired, finding it less of a surprising factor then a suspicious and confusing factor.

"Yeah, no one in the locker room likes Trash," Victoria nodded.

"Is that the bathroom?!" Torrie suddenly gasped in shock.

"What's the bathroom!!!" Lillian exclaimed in shock also as she continued to compress the head of Christy Hemme.  
"Ouch Big Mouth, that's my head if you don't mind!" Christy exclaimed as Lillian pulled her hair in the process of compressing her head.

"You'll survive Hemme!" Lillian exclaimed as she peered down the aisle "That is the bathroom and THEY ARE GOING IN THE BATHROOM TOGETHER!"

"NO WAY!" Lita and Victoria exclaimed in shock.

"Yes way!" Dawn exclaimed in shock also.

"I cannot believe it," Lillian said calmly down, eyes still wide in shock, as she resumed her seat now that Dave and Trish had both disappeared.

"Yeah," Torrie said resuming her seat also "There is no way that anyone could fit into an airplane bathroom with the massive frame of Dave Batista!"

"Not that!" Lillian snapped back at Torrie as she continued to stare at the floor beneath her feet "I mean, I didn't think Dave was that kinda guy."

"Does that mean that he broke up with you for Stratus?" Christy inquired, looking at Lillian.

"CHRISTY!" Victoria and Dawn both yelled at Christy.

"That was rude right?" Christy cringed as she realized what she had just said.

"Totally inappropriate Christy," Dawn shook her head at Christy Hemme.

"It doesn't mean that at all Lil," Lita said softly as she turned to touch Lillian on the shoulder "Dave is a good guy and you know it. I'm sure there's a logical explanation for it."

Lillian forced a smile at Lita and Lita smiled back.

"Yeah, I'm sure Lita's right Lil," Torrie said smiling at Lillian too "They're probably just need to get joining the mile high club out of their systems right?"  
"TORRIE!" Victoria, Lita, Lillian and Dawn all yelled at Torrie.

"Sorry," Torrie cringed as she tried to smile apologetically.

_Meanwhile…_

"This is ridiculous Dave!" Trish exclaimed in a hushed whisper as she tried to unsquash her arm from the wall of the airplane bathroom "Why the hell are we in here?!"

"We need to talk about the weekend," Dave said calmly, completely fine seeing as his large size was pushing everything else in the bathroom up against the walls, leaving him just enough room.

"And you couldn't wait until we had like 20 square feet more room?!" Trish snapped back, clearly not impressed by the location of their conversation.

"Look, just shut it Stratus and this can be over and done with alright?!" Dave snapped back at Trish in response "To be frank I don't like you at all and the less time I have to spend with you the better."

"Whatever asshole, just tell me what Hunter said," Trish said rolling her eyes and then taking her eye focus elsewhere in the cubicle so she didn't have to look at Dave Batista.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Dave tried to resist the urge to slap the sarcasm and bitchiness right out of the plastic mouth of Trish Stratus. If there was ever a diva he wanted to face in the ring it would be her. No disqualifications. Falls count anywhere.

"Hunter said that this weekend it's all up to us because he wasn't invited to the wedding so he couldn't get time off from Bischoff," Dave explained to the blonde.

"Son of a bitch!" Trish exclaimed as she banged her fist against the side of the cubicle "Well there goes the plan for this weekend then doesn't it?!"

"Hunter gave me a new plan," Dave continued to explain "I think this one's better than the previous one anyway. It seems like set up."

"I'll be the judge of that caveman," Trish cocked her eyebrow at Dave "So hurry up and fill me in so I can get outside and get some of the Oxygen that you seem to be hogging in here."

Dave rolled his eyes and clenched his fist. Him and Trish in the ring. Tables, Ladders and Chairs. And maybe microphones, steel steps, sledgehammers and fire extinguishers.

"You get Randy to be as preoccupied with you being pregnant and whatever so that he has absolutely no time to spend worrying about or thinking about finding Li to talk things out," Dave explained before stopped abruptly after his last words.

Trish glared at The Animal.

"That's the whole fucking plan?!" Trish exclaimed.  
"Well not exactly," Dave said simply and calmly.

"Then what is the rest of it?!" Trish exclaimed again as she gestured with her hands for Dave to continue talking.

"That's all of the plan that you need to know Stratus," Dave replied calmly as he reached for the lock on the door and unlocked it "You leave the rest up to me."

Trish was speechless as Dave left the bathroom leaving her inside. The blonde checked herself out in the bathroom mirror as she fixed her hair and re-adjusted her bra so that the cleavage it presented was just perfect. Trish smiled at her reflection before she thought back to what had just happened.

"You better know what the fuck you're doing Batista," Trish muttered to herself "Because if you fuck up, you can answer to Hunter. I am not going down with you."

And with that Trish gave her reflection an air kiss before she too exited the bathroom.


	45. Drunk, Naked & Drinking A Martini PART1

**Chapter 45 –She's Drunk, Naked & Drinking A Martini PART 1**

"Oh Randy this weekend is going to be perfect!" Trish Stratus exclaimed in a shrill voice as she clung to the arm of Randy Orton as they headed inside the Hawaiian hotel, perfectly set on the beach amoungst all the natural glory that was Hawaii.

Randy sighed as he continued to try and ignore Trish as much as he could as they walked, well as Trish walked and as Randy dragged him feet. This last month was the most miserable month of the Legend Killer's whole entire life. Not only had he been forced into spending copious amounts of time with Trish due to the fact she was pregnant with his child, but Lita had left him and he hadn't heard from her since.

Lita had had pretty much all she could take of Trish Stratus and if their previous rivalry wasn't enough and the fact that Trish was carrying Lita's boyfriend's baby, the fact that Trish found every spare moment to rub reality into Lita's face was enough to push the red head to boiling and breaking point. Lita had tried, bless her heart, and Randy couldn't have possibly asked for more from her, especially considering everything that they had been through already together. Lita had just wanted things to be the way they were meant to be and she wanted her, Randy and Heidi to be a normal family. That's what Randy wanted too, especially for their beautiful daughter Heidi.

Heidi. His first child. His daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother already teamed with the bright blue eyes of her father. She was definitely going to grow up to be a very beautiful young lady and Randy couldn't wait to watch her grow. Keeping true to her words, Lita hadn't shut Randy out of Heidi's life, just her own for the last month. Jeff had come over to Randy's a couple of times over the past week when Randy had been home, seeing as RAW was touring around the Louisville region. Randy had been able to spend all his free time with his daughter and as much as he loved it, it wasn't the same without Lita there, but he knew that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. The fact that Trish Stratus was insistently knocking on Randy's door also during all his free time gave reason for the red head to steer clear of Randy's home because she knew what Trish was like. Unfortunately Randy was starting to see all the reason's Lita hated Trish and he was pretty sure he was coming up with some more.

"So, what do you think we should do first sweetie?" Trish asked in her same shrill voice that brought Randy back from his thoughts "Should we take a stroll on the beach or just take a couple of martinis to the pool?"

Randy Orton stopped dead in his tracks causing Trish to almost trip head over heels as her stiletto hell got caught in the carpet of the hotel.

"Sweetie… what's the matter?" Trish inquired innocently as she looked concerningly at Randy.

Randy took a deep breath. He couldn't stand it any longer. He couldn't put up with Trish Stratus and all her shit and baggage anymore.

"First of all Trish, you have to stop calling me sweetie," Randy started, in a tone that directly told the blonde that he wasn't messing around "We are not together! I do not like you and the only reason that I am putting up with all your shit is because you're carrying my baby and I'm trying to do the right thing."

"But Randy…," Trish tried to interrupt the 3rd generation superstar.

"Just seriously shut up for a moment Trish!" Randy practically yelled at the blonde as he forceable detached himself from her clawing grip "You have absolutely destroyed my life! You made my girlfriend leave me, you put her through absolute hell because of this fucking situation and I don't get to see my daughter everyday because of you! So don't you think for one second that I am spending all this time with you because I actually like you and want to spend time with you because it is the complete opposite and you are making doing the right thing an extremely hard thing for me to do because it involves spending time with you!"

Trish Stratus was utterly speechless and when Randy took a breath from yelling at her, she couldn't even think of something to say back to him.

"I love Lita and Heidi more than anything else in my life," Randy continued, his voice suppressing slightly in terms of anger "Everything that happened between us was a mistake. All of it! Every single part of it was a mistake and it was only because I didn't have Lita with me, so don't you think for a single moment that just because Lita doesn't want to see me or speak to me right now that I have just forgotten about her and I have moved onto you. WE ARE NOT TOGETHER TRISH! I DO NOT LIKE YOU, LET ALONE LOVE YOU AND I DO NOT EVER WANT TO BE WITH YOU! You are an egoccentric and selfish person and had you had been carrying my child I would not want to speak to you or spend any time with you at all! GET IT INTO YOUR HEAD!"

And with that, Randy Orton readjusted his duffle bad on his shoulder and stormed off down the hallway of hotel rooms with Trish's rolling suitcase following closely behind him. Trish waited a moment to let everything that Randy had just said sink in and then following Randy at a walking pace. The blonde reached Randy just as the 3rd generation superstar had reached the hotel room he had been looking forward. He pulled the hotel card out of his back pocket that the receptionist had given him and then fumbled with it before opening the door. Trish remained in silence all the meanwhile.

Randy entered the room and chucked Trish's suitcase onto the double bed situated in the middle of the room. He then turned to Trish and reached for his back pocket again. Trish looked at Randy in confusion as she looked back at his duffle bag sitting outside the hotel room.

"This is your room," Randy said coldly as he handed Trish the key card he held in his hand "I am staying in the room next door and don't even think about bothering me unless it's a problem with the baby."

With that, Randy brushed past Trish and out the door, picking up his duffle bag and readjusting it on his shoulder as he turned back to Trish.

"And in case you've forgotten," Randy said "You are pregnant so stay away from the martinis and other alcoholic or stupid things you intend on doing this weekend."

Randy let the door to Trish's hotel room shut as he disappeared out of sight.

Trish Stratus turned to face her hotel room. The hotel was no doubt incredibly beautiful and the rooms were no exception. All in true Hawaiian style. Trish's eyes were then drawn to the break taking view out the sliding door window that led out onto her room's balcony. She could see the sea and all the numerous tropical nature Hawaii had to offer outside her window. The white sands of the beach and the palm trees littered across the lush green lawn. It was simply beautiful. Just like her.

The blonde dropped her handbag on the bed next to her suitcase and lay down on the spare space that was left on the bed as she smiled and almost laughed aloud. Seems like Randy Orton was a harder case to crack than she thought. Or at least when he was sober that was. Trish continued to beam as she ran her long fake nailed fingers through her bleach blonde hair. This was going to be more work that she thought. I mean after all, she was on vacation. And she was Trish Stratus. And no one. No one. Not even Randy Orton turned down Trish Stratus. No one.

_Meanwhile, downstairs poolside_

"Jericho you are such an asshole!" Lillian Garcia exclaimed as she held her arms out like a scarecrow.

"Total asshole Chris!" Torrie Wilson exclaimed also as she assumed a similar scarecrow position.

The poolside divas mumbled and grumbled as they tried to use their towels to dry their bags and belongings and especially their hair.

"We're trying to tan here, hello?" Christy Hemme stated as she rubbed her wet hair with her clean white hotel towel.

"My apologies ladies," Chris said as he swam around the pool "But you have to admit that that was a quality bomb!"  
"It was completely awesome ma man!" Christian said as he swam up to Jericho and high fived him.

"It was alright," Edge added with an unimpressed look on his face.

"Whatever Copeland," Jericho said as he continued to swim around the pool "You are simply jealous that you are not the man right now! Because in fact, right now, the man is me!"

Dave Batista laughed at his friends as he took a seat poolside next to a certain Diva he had singled out to talk to.

"How's it going Red?" Dave asked with a smile addressing Lita who was currently laid out on a deck chair next to Victoria.

Her black bikini clad body completely exposed to the sun was optimum tanning, sunglasses over her eyes and her ears filled with her iPod earphones. Her foot absentmindedly tapping to the beat of the currently playing song. Victoria was in a similar position next to her, apart from the choice of bikini colour. Victoria had decided to stick with the theme of it being her wedding: white.

"Earth to Lita?" Dave said with a smile as he waved a hand infront of Lita's face, still not prompting a response from the diva as her eyes were shut behind her sunglasses.

"Lita!" Victoria suddenly yelled causing the red head to jump out of her chair slightly.

"What the hell Vikki?" Lita replied as she pushed her sunglasses to rest on her head, took my earphone out of her ear and turned to face the raven haired diva "You scared the shit out of me!"

Vikki simply resumed her previous state of motionless relaxation and simply pointed in the direction of Dave Batista. Lita turned around and almost jumped out of her skin again as she caught sight of The Animal.

"I am definitely not having a good day with unexpected surprises am I?" Lita said as she placed a heart over her chest and started to calm herself down "My heart is going to give out if you keep creeping up on me."

Dave simply smiled at the red head as he rested his arms on his knees, completely facing the red head.

"Just wanted to come over and say hi is all," Dave said simply.

Lita smiled.

"Ok," Lita replied "Hi then."

"Hi," Dave replied with a smile "Enjoying the freedom of mum-duty this weekend."

"You have absolutely no idea my friend," Lita said relaxing back into her chair with a sigh causing Dave to laugh at her "I am very much enjoying the lack of changing diapers, the lack of post burp vomit on my back and the fact that I can be up at 4am in the morning getting smashed on martinis rather than breastfeeding."

"Post burp vomit, eh?" Dave said laughing.

"You wait until you have kids Dave, then you will know exactly what I mean," Lita said, raising a finger at Dave "And you will absolutely know all about post burp vomit all over your back."  
"The joys of having kids right?" Dave commented.  
"Right on!" Lita said as she reached for her martini sitting on the table next to her deck chair.

"So, how have things been without Randy there?" Dave suddenly asked, lowering his voice as he spoke.

Lita sighed as she put her sunglasses back on after squinting slightly due to the change in sunlight, as the clouds moved.

"Jeff's there to help with Heidi," Lita said "And he's been really really great especially considering Heidi's managed to work herself into a 3am routine wake-up."

"I mean, how have you been without Randy?" Dave asked again.  
"I knew what you meant Dave," Lita replied immediately back, almost snapping at The Animal, before she realized what she had done "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to…"

"No it's OK," Dave reassured the red headed Diva placing a hand on her exposed calf "I completely understand."

The red head almost jumped at the sudden touch from Dave and then looked at his hand on her leg before meeting Dave's eyes with a look that told Dave he definitely hadn't made the right move. Feeling utterly embarrassed and cursing himself internally for ruining what could have been a beautiful moment, he immediately retracted his hand and once again distanced himself from the red head's body.

"I miss him," Lita suddenly said, her eyes focused solely on her lap "I really do, but I don't want to go over there and see him with her. I don't want to see her at all and I know that she's always going to be there with him even if she doesn't have to be just because she knows that it'll annoy me. There's no way that she needs him so much right now in the pregnancy, I mean she's barely 3 months along. I know she's just there so that if I turn up she can rub the reality of this fucked up situation in my face. She just wants to keep me away from him."

Dave simply nodded, listening intently as he watched the red head's every move.

"I don't know what to do Dave," Lita said, fiddling with her iPod inbetween her slender hands "I don't want her to be anywhere near my daughter but what choice do I have because I don't want to keep Heidi away from Randy. I hate that I have to move Heidi between us because I don't want to have to do that to her. I want to give her a proper family to grow up into and that's all ruined now because of that stupid bitch. She's ruined everything."

"Li, I know that you hate Trish for what has happened," Dave started.

"Damn straight I do, and do you honestly blame me?!" Lita half snapped back at Dave's words.

"I mean, it's not really all Trish's fault is it?" Dave cautiously commented "I mean, don't get me wrong, it's half her fault. But the other half at fault is Randy isn't it?"

Lita opened her mouth to yell at Dave instinctively for what he just said but she immediately shut it as she realized what Dave had just said. It was true. It was Trish's fault that things were so messed up, that Randy and Lita weren't together and that Heidi was never going to be able to grow up into a normal family, but it was also Randy's fault that all this was happening. No matter what, he was also at fault for everything that was going wrong in the red head's life at this moment in time.

"You're right Dave," Lita nodded solemnly, as much as she didn't want to admit it, it was the truth.

Dave tried to suppress the smile that was working its way across his face, but it was getting to be very hard especially as the plan was going absolutely swimmingly at this point.

"Hey guys!" a voice suddenly came from across the pool, causing Dave's moment of victory thoughts to be shattered.

Lita immediately reacted and looked over Dave's shoulder to find the person whose voice had just spoken, and she came face to face with Randy Orton.

"What's up man?" Jericho greeted Randy Orton with a smile as the 3rd generation superstar dropped his white room towel and his room key card on a vacant deck chair poolside.

"It's about time you got your pansy ass down here!" Christian exclaimed as he rested himself on the side of the pool and turned towards his wife-to-be "Baby come and get into the pool!"

"You are dreaming Christian if you think I am getting into that cold pool right now," Vikki replied, not moving from her laid out position of her deck chair.

"Aw, c'mon baby!" Christian whined.

"So where's Stratus, Orton?" Dawn Marie inquired, not quite intending on sounding as mean as she came out to be.

"Dawn, can we please leave Trish out of this please?" Randy said with a sigh.

He just wanted to relax by the pool and enjoy this weekend with his friends, and he hated the fact that that clearly wasn't going to be that easy.

"And what exactly is that supposed to mean?!" Victoria suddenly exclaimed, injecting herself into the conversation.

"I just would like to enjoy my time here by the pool without the topic of Trish Stratus coming up OK Victoria?!" Randy exclaimed back, getting a little fed up with the hostility of the WWE Divas.

"Yeah, c'mon guys just put a cork in it!" Jericho exclaimed in Randy's defense.

"Well if someone had put a cork in it in the first place we wouldn't have a problem right now then would we Randy?" Lillian Garcia stated, also joining the conversation.

"Seriously girls leave the guy alone alright?" Edge suddenly chimed in "He realizes that he's fucked up and I don't think he needs all of you reminding him every time you damn see him!"

"Well every time Lita sees him she had to be reminded about how much he fucked up her life, so he deserves the same!" Torrie Wilson exclaimed in reply.

"That's right!" Christy Hemme chimed in.

"Leave Li out of this," Randy Orton exclaimed.

"Why should we Orton?!" Dave Batista suddenly exclaimed, standing up from his seat and turning to face Randy "No one cares what the hell you do to your life, but you've fucked up Lita's life too which isn't fair!"

"Don't you fucking think I know that Dave!" Randy exclaimed back at his best mate as he glared daggers at Dave Batista "So keep your nose out of things that don't concern you!"

"Don't you dare talk to me like that Orton!" Dave yelled back as he started to approach the 3rd generation superstar.

"Make me Dave!" Randy yelled back as he started to approach The Animal.

"Whoah whoah whoah!" Edge and Jericho immediately jumped up from the pool and placed themselves between the two men who definitely had tearing each other apart on their list of things to do this second.

"Get out of the way!" Dave yelled at Edge and Jericho as the two men stood between him and tearing off Randy Orton's face.

"You guys are best friends, so what the hell is going on here?!" Jericho exclaimed, looking between Dave and Randy.

"Yeah, c'mon guys," Edge continued "This is ridiculous."

"What's ridiculous is that Orton can't see a good thing when he's got it!" Dave exclaimed, not taking his eyes off Orton.

"You have no idea what the fuck you are talking about Batista!" Randy yelled back, continuing to stare down Dave straight in the eyes.

"You had someone amazing like Lita and yet you still had to go and find ass with some Stratus, what is that?!" Dave shouted at Randy.  
"You don't know the half of it Dave so don't talk like you do!" Randy shouted back "You don't know anything about me and Lita!"

"I know enough to know that you don't deserve her!" Dave yelled in reply "You don't deserve someone as good as Lita!"

"And you do?!" Randy suddenly started to interrogate Batista as he could see what was going on now "You deserve Lita do you?! So Lita should be with you and not with me?!"

"Lita would be better off with anyone apart from you!" Dave shouted in reply.

"C'mon Dave," Christian suddenly spoke from across the pool, joining Edge and Jericho in trying to reason with the two men "You know that's not true."

"Isn't it?!" Dave continued to yell "Look at all the shit that Orton has put that poor girl through! Everything that's happened in the last year… all the bad stuff that's happened to Lita has been because of Orton!"

"Dave just stop!" Jericho tried to shout over the top of The Animal "You don't mean that!"

"It's all his fault that Stratus is pregnant and now his daughter can't have a normal family to grow up in!" Dave continued to shout despite Jericho's words.  
"Don't you dare bring Heidi into this!" a female voice suddenly shouted from the place she stood, causing everyone, including Randy and Dave to turn around and face her.

Lita was standing up from her deck chair and was absolutely fuming. No one spoke a word as all eyes were solely focused on the red head.

"Don't you dare bring Heidi into this Dave!" Lita exclaimed, remaining still from where she stood "I don't want you to bring my daughter into this stupid and pointless fight!"

"Li, I'm sorry…," Dave started to apologise.

"Shut your mouth Batista!" Randy interrupted The Animal.

"I am going to kick your ass Orton!" Dave replied before he lunged at Randy.

"Holy shit!" Jericho exclaimed as the 3 men tried to keep Orton and Batista from tearing each other's heads off.

Orton and Batista were lunging and grabbing for the other and the 3 men inbetween them were finding it very hard to keep them at a distance.

"I don't think I signed up for this when I agreed to come on vacay to Hawaii Christian!" Edge exclaimed, as he avoiding a flying fist from Batista.

"Believe me brother," Christian replied as he tried to push Orton away from himself and Batista "I did not think I would be spending my weekend playing referee either."

"C'mon guys, can we seriously just drop this!" Jericho exclaimed as he narrowed avoided an elbow to the eye on behalf of Randy Orton.

"This is absolutely RIDICULOUS!" Lita suddenly yelled loud enough for all the men to stop dead in their tracks again "Honestly, are we going to spend the entire weekend being children and fighting like this?!"

"Well if it wasn't for this asshole here, this all wouldn't be a problem!" Dave exclaimed death staring in Randy Orton's direction.

"Honestly Dave I don't think it's any of your fucking business!" Lita exclaimed in response which caused Dave to turn and look at the red head in surprise of what she just said.

"Li I was only trying to…," Dave started, trying to justify himself and keep himself in the red head's good books.

"You know what?" Lita said, ignoring Dave, as she looked around at all the people around the pool "I have eyes and I am clearly aware of the situation Randy and I are in at the moment with Trish Stratus. I know about it and I don't need all of you reminding me about it every single second of the frickin' day alright? I don't need you all to remind me and I certainly don't need you all to start fighting and acting like idiots whenever Randy and I are in the same room. I don't need you all to start jumping on him and reminding me and him of the situation we are in. We are both clearly aware of the current situation and you're only making it worse, especially for me, when you keep bringing it up!"

All the divas and all the guys were in complete silence. It was clear that Lita was very angry at this point and no one wanted to jump in the line of fire. Everyone opted to remain silent as Lita continued her long time coming rant at all of them.

"Dave," Lita said with a deep breath as she turned to face Dave Batista once more "You are not part of my family and you have no right to talk about my daughter the way you just did. Whatever you have against Randy for what he's done you can take it out on him, but don't you dare bring me or my daughter in whatever vendetta you have against him."

Lita then turned to the rest of the poolside group again as she continued.

"I do not want to be a part of any of this because it's childish and stupid especially seeing as this weekend is about Christian and Vikki and not about any of us," Lita continued "I don't want to be the reason that the weekend was ruined and I don't want to be the reason that we all can't get along anymore like we used to. I am coping with the situation the best way I can and I think the rest of you need to start finding a way to do yourselves for my sake and for all your sakes."

With that, Lita picked up her belongings in silence and wrapped herself in her white room towel before she headed off into the hotel, clearly heading for her room. All members poolside remained in silence before someone had the guts to finally say something.

"You know she's right guys," Lillian suddenly spoke, breaking the silence that had enveloped the entire outdoor pool area.

"Yeah she is," Vikki agreed with Lillian as she nodded "This is absolutely pointless us fighting about something that doesn't even involve us. Something that really isn't our business to start with."

"We're only making it harder for Li with us being like this anyway," Dawn commented "Like she said, we're all torturing her more by continuously bringing it up."

"And we're completely ruining the fun wedding weekend that we were all supposed to have," Christy added.

"Exactly!" Torrie Wilson chimed in.

"And there is definitely no point you two fighting to the point where you have to tear each other's heads off," Christian said looking between Randy and Dave, still standing inbetween the two men "If anyone should be fighting, it should be Lita. She's pretty much the only one that has any right to."

"I don't know who you all think you're fooling saying shit like that," Dave suddenly snapped "The core of the problem is Orton and controlling his fucking hormones for one night, so I am not going to stand here while we all pretend that everything is alright and that we're all best friends. Orton is an asshole for doing to Lita what he did and that's the bottom line. He doesn't deserve anything more than he's getting. You all are fooling yourselves if you think otherwise. I'm outta here!"

And with that Dave Batista also picked up his belongings and headed off inside the hotel, probably heading to his room, but Randy Orton knew that he was heading for someone else's room. He didn't want to admit it but now he was sure. All those times he had thought something had been up with Dave recently. Everything had just been confirmed by what had just happened poolside. Dave was his best friend. They had been friends ever since he started in the WWE. They had travelled together, trained together, were in Evolution together and had on numerous times fought against Hunter together. Dave had helped him and Lita get together in the first place. Dave was the first person he had told about his feelings for Lita and the fact that he had wanted to marry the red head. His best friend. He couldn't believe it. His best friend was trying to steal his girl.

**A/N: I know I entirely missed an Author's note at the end of the last chapter but that was because I was trying to get it posted really soon because it had been sooo long since I had updated **_**One Secret **_**so firstly my apologies for the business of my schedule and the fact that this story hasn't been update, but now it has! I'm going to be keeping with regular updates as much as I can right now because I have summer vacation which is awesome! ****J**** So anyway when I returned to this story I decided to change it a little bit so these next couple of chapters and the previous 2 chapters have been changed a lot from my original idea and lengthened quite a bit. I hope you like it and please READ AND REVIEW because I love hearing what you all have to say about my writing – good or bad please REVIEW! Until next time, God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	46. Drunk, Naked & Drinking A Martini PART2

**Chapter 46 – She's Drunk, Naked & Drinking A Martini PART 2**

"I'm really sorry about going off at you all before," Lita sighed as she watched Vikki put on a silver necklace to match her white cocktail dress "It was just kinda word vomit."

"If I hear you apologise one more time," Vikki said raising a finger and pointing it in the direction of the red head "I am going to have to slap you!"  
Lita laughed as she stood up and smoothed out the blue strapless mini dress she was currently sporting.

"You look amazing by the way!" Lita commented looking her friend up and down before she made her way over to share the mirror Vikki was currently staring at her reflection in "Christian is a very lucky man!"  
"But tonight isn't about Christian is it?" Vikki said with a cheeky smile as she applied the rest of her mascara "Tonight is about us girls and having the best night before I get tied down."

"You make marriage sound so dull my dear," Lita laughed as she put her silver chandelier earrings in before proceeding to steal some of Vikki's eyeliner "I mean who says that being married means you have to cut down on our crazy girls nights out."

"That is true," Vikki nodded as she ruffled her messy raven locks, let out loose for the night.

"Exactly!" Lita exclaimed as she applied the last of her lipgloss before making a kissy face at her reflection in the mirror "Plus, you're going to be seeing Christian day in and day out, everyday for the rest of your lives! You get to spend the rest of your life with the person you love most in the world!"

"Is that person Randy for you?" Vikki inquired as she put down her mascara tube and cocked at eyebrow as she looked at Lita's reflection in the mirror they were sharing.

Lita sighed before she went silent for a moment. She placed her lipgloss slowly and surely back on the table with the rest of her and Vikki's shared make up and then placed both her hands on the table before she looked Vikki in the eyes.

"Yeah," Lita said with a smile "I love him more than anything else in the world, but it's not about that right now Vikki. It's about…"

"Trash Stratus," Vikki finished for her friend, smiling back at her.

"Pretty much," Lita nodded as she averted her gaze to her newly manicured fingers – specially done for this weekend's wedding "I know I love him and Randy knows I love him…"

"Does he?" Vikki asked cutting the red head off.

Vikki put her hands up in defense as Lita's following facial expression was more than enough of a reply.

"Hear me out Li," Vikki insisted, causing Lita to remain silent "I mean think about it, it's possible that Randy thinks you love him less than you did because of what he did. It was practically cheating on you what he did with Trish and I know he doesn't blame you for shutting him out of your life right now especially after you tried really hard to deal with the situation. It's a sucky situation and I'm sure Randy doesn't expect you to just accept it, especially because it involves Trash who has been basically your nemesis for as long as anyone can remember. Randy knows you're keeping your distance from him because of Trish but maybe he thinks it's because you don't want to love him anymore because it's then easier for you to keep your distance. I mean it's a lot easier to stay away from someone you don't love then someone you do love right?"

"Right," Lita said in realization as she nodded at Vikki's words.

She definitely hadn't thought about the situation in the context Vikki just put it in. She really hadn't thought of the possibility that Randy was thinking about the whole thing that way. She had once told him that she would always love him and she knew she always would despite everything that had happened and despite everything that could possibly happen between them. She knew that she loved him right now even though they were in the middle of this situation with Trish, but did Randy, in fact, know that for sure. Did he know that she still loved him? Or did he think she was just pushing him away so she could stop loving him?

"I'd never thought about it that way Vikki," Lita said, replaying Vikki's words in her head "Wow."

"Yeah," Vikki said, nodding her head, because she quickly added "But please don't let that ruin our night! I'm sorry I had to bring it up, but we haven't really had all that much time to talk about it one on one and it was just a perspective I wanted you to see if you hadn't already seen it."

"No, it's alright," Lita said, shaking herself from her thoughts as she turned to smile at once of her best friends "If anything, thank you."

"Aw!" Vikki said with a big over dramatized sigh.

"Shut up!" Lita said laughing as she rolled her eyes at Vikki "Give me a hug now!"

Lita couldn't help but smile as she hugged the raven haired Diva, but the moment was soon shattered as a loud knocking came from the other side of the pair's hotel room door.

"Oi! Let us in!" Lillian Garcia yelled from the hallway.

Vikki and Lita broke apart and Vikki simply rolled her eyes as she headed for the door. Lita looked at herself once more in the mirror before Lillian and Dawn barged into the hotel room as soon Vikki had the door unlocked.

"What the hell is that?!" Vikki exclaimed, causing Lita to turn around "And that?! What are those?!"

"The essentials for the Bride-To-Be on the night of her bachelorette party!" Dawn exclaimed in excitement as she and Lillian held out a fluffy white tiara and a right pink sash that read _Bride-To-Be_. Lita couldn't help but laugh out loud.

"You have got to be kidding if you think Vikki is going to wearing those!" Lita laughed as she walked over to the trio, concentrating very hard on not tripping over in the silver stiletto heels she had borrowed from Torrie Wilson.

"Oh my god, you two both look amazing!" Lillian exclaimed as she looked between Lita and Vikki "Li, I love your dress!"

"Oh thanks," Lita brushed off as she looked down at her dress "But I honestly think that Vikki is the one that is going to have trouble keeping all the men away in that dress!"

"It is an awesome dress Vikki!" Dawn exclaimed "But you definitely have to wear the tiara if not the sash!"

"Hey!" Lillian exclaimed at Dawn as she clutched to the pink sash in her hands "The sash is pretty and it goes with her dress! It's a tradition and you just have to do it Vikki please!"

Vikki rolled her eyes as Lillian Garcia gave her her best set of puppy dog eyes.

"Give me the stupid sash," Vikki said, causing Lillian to burst into a massive smile as she sashed Victoria "And the equally stupid fluffy tiara, because this is my bachelorette party and I don't even care!"

"Wooo!" Lita exclaimed "Now I'm not sure about the rest of you but I am very interested in getting down to that bar very soon and getting very very drunk and dancing like a maniac!"

"I am there!" Lillian exclaimed as she linked arms with Lita, their blue and red dresses looking very patriotic together "Let's party on!"

And with that Lillian and Lita headed for the door, followed closely by Dawn and Vikki.

_3 hours later…_

"I cannot believe how drunk she is!" Torrie exclaimed excitedly as she and Christy came to join Dawn and Vikki who were chatting at the outdoor bar of the hotel.

Vikki just laughed as she watched Lillian and Lita dance, holding hands and clutching their martinis. The pair looked to be dancing with 2 male guests from the hotel, but it didn't look like in the state Lita was in that she was quite sure that the guys were there.

"I don't think I've ever seen Lita this drunk," Christy giggled as she pulled up a bar stool next to Vikki.

"Neither have I!" Vikki exclaimed as she continued to watch and laugh at Lita "She's funny!"

"Lillian looks just as out of it as Lita," Dawn commented as she watched Lillian suddenly trip over her own feet and spill her martini everywhere.

Lita tried to steady her friend as the two girls burst into laughter.

"Well at least they're having fun," Torrie added as she smiled and turned towards Vikki "And how is the bride-to-be?"

"Slowly getting there," Vikki smiled as she held up her 4th martini for the night "Damn Lita and her ability to get drunk off practically anything!"

"I thought she hadn't had that much to drink!" Christy exclaimed, getting the answer to the question that had been raking her mind as she watched the current state of Lita.  
"She is definitely a lightweight," Dawn smiled as she watched Lillian and Lita continue their dancing, whilst Lita continued to sip on her martini.

"I'm going to get another drink!" Lillian yelled over the music to Lita, suddenly laughing for no reason.

Lita started to join her friend as she also started giggling for no reason.

"What?" Lita yelled back, not being able to hear her friend through the laughing and the music pumping from the DJ.

"I'm going to get another drink!" Lillian yelled again, causing Lita to look at her again in a way of saying she still couldn't hear "Drink! Another drink!"

"No thanks I already have one!" Lita exclaimed as she held up her martini glass victoriously, causing her to slightly wobble as she lost her balance.

Lita burst into laughter again as she tried to steady herself and not spill her martini.

"I'll be right back!" Lillian yelled as she laughed at her friend, and with that the blonde disappeared in the direction of the others and the bar to purchase another martini for herself and not the sand they were dancing on.

It was like Lita wasn't even aware that Lillian had left as she continued to have her own little dance party. Dancing with her martini glass around in circles, completely unaware of everyone around her. The red head continued to sip on her drink as she started bopping on the spot, her eyes off in a stare at the sand beneath her feet as she did so.

"You are completely wasted already darling!" Vikki yelled as she approached the red head, pulling Lita out of her drunken dance coma.

"VIKKI!" Lita suddenly exclaimed, throwing her arms around the raven haired Diva and completely smothering her in a hug.

"Drunk is what you are!" Vikki yelled over the music as she broke away from Lita and pointed at her friend.

"Me?!" Lita gasped, as if it was the most absurd thing she'd ever heard "I'm not drunk!"

"Whatever you say lightweight," Vikki replied as she started to dance with Lita, who seemed at the moment unable to stop her movements.

"Are you having an awesome awesome bachelorette party?!" Lita yelled with a wide smile towards Vikki.

"Absolutely so far!" Vikki exclaimed in response as she smiled "Dawn and I were just having a nice little chat after you killed my feet from dancing earlier!"

"You love me!" Lita exclaimed grinning as she poked Vikki playfully in arm.

"Unfortunately I do," Vikki replied rolling her eyes "I'm glad you're enjoying yourself! It's been a long time since I've seen you out and enjoying yourself like this!"

"That's because being a mommy is not a very easy job!" Lita exclaimed, continuing to grin at her friend as she started back on her martini "And that could be you soon!"

"Hopefully not too soon," Vikki laughed as she grabbed one of Lita's arms in anticipation that the red head was soon going to trip over her own feet again "Don't think I'm quite ready for the whole being a mom thing yet!"

"Well then don't forget to use a condom!" Lita exclaimed raising a finger at Vikki "Or there is going to be lots of babies!"

Vikki couldn't help but laugh at Lita's statement.

"You would know about that right?" Vikki laughed.

"Uh huh!" Lita exclaimed as she started to throw her head from side to side for a little while before she stumbled clutching her head "That was a bad idea!"

"Oh yeah honey," Vikki said half laughing and half holding her friend up a little "Definitely a bad idea. Let me get you a glass of water."

"OK," Lita said, sulking as she rubbed the side of her head with one hand and took a sip of her martini with another.

"And I'll take that drink also," Vikki said grabbing the red head's almost empty martini glass and heading to the bar to retrieve a glass of water for the very drunk red head.

"Ouch," Lita whined as she continued to rub her head before she was suddenly tapped on her shoulder causing her to suddenly turn around and consequently almost fall over again.

"Whoah there!" Dave Batista exclaimed, half laughing at the condition of Lita as he insisted on steadying her.

"Dave!" Lita exclaimed with a smile, her drunken state making her completely forget about the incident with Dave earlier that day poolside of the hotel.

"Nice to see you too Miss Lita," Dave yelled over the music with a smile as he then lead Lita off the dance floor and onto the connecting beach.

"Where are we going?" Lita inquired as Dave continued to hold her hand, despite them having stopped walking.

"Just out here where it's a little more quiet than the booming dance floor and we can talk," Dave said, returning his voice to its normal volume.

"But I like the dance floor!" Lita sulked as she retracted her hand from Dave and folded her arms across her chest, causing The Animal to burst into laughter "What are you laughing at?!"

"You," Dave said, still half laughing "You're funny when you're drunk!"

"So, what did you want to talk about?" Lita inquired as she raised her eyebrow at Dave.

"Well..," Dave said, rubbing the back of his head as his eyes started to wonder.

"Dave?" Lita teased as she smiled at him "Are you hiding something from me?!"

"Kinda," Dave said, his face total serious as he looked straight into the hazel eyes of Lita.

"Are you gonna tell me then?" Lita continued to tease; completely unaware of the serious state that Dave was currently in.

"I'm not sure you really want to know," Dave honestly replied as he started to shift his weight from leg to leg as he stood on the spot infront of Lita.

"Yeah I do!" Lita exclaimed throwing her hands in the air randomly "Because there are no secrets between friends! Now tell me Dave!"

"Well….," Dave said, becoming more and more uncomfortable with his purpose for being here as he realized with each passing minute how completely drunk and out of it Lita currently was.

This was not the situation he had been hoping for.

"There are no secrets between friends Dave!" Lita exclaimed as she pointed a finger at Dave "And we are friends aren't we?"

"That's what I wanted to talk to you about actually," Dave suddenly blurted out.

Lita's eyes dropped as did her smile as her eyes moved from Dave's eyes, to the sand beneath her feet and then back to Dave's eyes as she finally spoke.

"You don't want to be my friend anymore?" Lita inquired, looking very hurt by Dave's words.

"No Lita!" Dave quickly exclaimed as he rested his hands on Lita's arms "No that's not what I meant!"

"What did you mean then?" Lita asked, her laugh and smile no where to be seen, her eyes completely locked on Dave Batista.

Dave took a deep breath and sighed before he finally spoke.

"I want to be more than just your friend," Dave said, smiling at the red head "I think I love you Lita."

"But I love Randy," Lita quickly replied, her big hazel eyes very confused by what was happening right before her eyes.

"But he doesn't deserve someone as special as you," Dave said calmly as he moved one of his hands to brush the side of the face of Lita "You deserve so much better than all the shit he's put you through."

"But I love Randy," Lita replied again like she didn't even notice Dave's hand on her cheek.

"He's an asshole Lita, when are you going to wake up and realize that!" Dave suddenly exclaimed, regretting his words instantly.

Lita immediately broke away from the Animal and continued to hold his gaze. Her expression completely unreadable.

"He's supposed to be your best friend," Lita spoke softly "How can you say those things about him?"

"It's the truth," Dave honestly replied, successfully calming himself down sufficient to speak in a normal tone "He fucked that stupid Stratus and now you have to suffer because of it."

"I know he didn't mean to," Lita replied, her voice still soft "And I know he's sorry for it. And it doesn't mean I don't love him anymore because I do. I still love him."

"Don't be stupid!" Dave suddenly snapped, unable to hear anymore of how in love Lita was with Randy Orton and not in love with him "I didn't think you were an idiot Lita, but if you honestly still love that asshole after everything he's put through, then you definitely are much more stupid than I thought you were!"

Dave finished his sentence only to have Lita's hand connect sharply and suddenly with the side of his face in a hard slap. Dave couldn't say he wasn't shocked because he didn't see that slap from Lita coming at all. He looked her straight in the eyes and he didn't think he had ever seen her so mad before. The look in her eyes was cold and full of pure hatred. It was a look that had never been sent his way before.

"I love Randy more than anything else in the world," Lita said coldly, still staring Dave straight in the eyes "And no one, not even you, can stop me loving him."

And with that Lita turned heel and stumbled as she made her way across the beach and back into the main body of the hotel, clearly not wanting to go back to Vikki and the others at the bar just yet. Dave let out a sigh at how completely wrong that situation had just turned out before his eyes were drawn to another female who was now standing before him.

Lillian Garcia looked even more angry than Lita had just been. She sent Dave a cold stare as she remained completely silent.

"What do you want?" Dave inquired in a tone that clearly said he didn't want to speak to her right now, and just like déjà-vu Dave felt a hand connect sharply and hard across his right cheek again.

"What the hell Lillian?!" Dave exclaimed as he rubbed his cheek.

Normally a slap wouldn't have been so bad, but two in the span of a couple of minutes meant that his skin was pretty much stinging like hell right now.

"So that's the reason you broke up with me?" Lillian interrogated, her voice cold and harsh "So you could go after my best friend?! So you could go after your best friend's girl?! You make me sick Dave Batista! You really make me sick!"

And with that Lillian threw Lita's glass of cold ice water all over her ex-boyfriend.

"You are an asshole!" Lillian yelled in Dave's watered down face before she turned heel and headed off in the same direction as Lita had moments earlier.

Dave Batista could not believe what had just happened as he wiped his face with the bottom of his shirt. What had honestly just happened? Had he actually managed to make Lita absolutely hate his guts instead of fall in love with him as he had planned. Had his plan completely blown up in his face? Rather, had Hunter's plan just completely blown up in his face? He had just made 2 of his once closest friends hate him even more than they already did. Lita had gone from liking Dave to absolutely hating his guts and Lillian had pretty much gone from really hating Dave to really really really hating Dave. There was no doubt now that the rest of the WWE divas would feel the exact same way about him once Lillian and Lita told them all their respective stories from tonight. Dave decided to take a walk along the beach before, or actually 'if', he decided on heading back to Christian's bachelor party at the other side of the hotel. He definitely had some things to think over. There were a million things running through his head. A million and one questions. 'What the hell had he gotten himself into?' and 'What the hell just happened?' were definitely a major one, but the one he just couldn't shake from his mind as much as he wanted to was 'Was everything worth it'?

_Meanwhile, inside the hotel…_

Lita couldn't think straight as she paced up and down the hotel hallway just outside her room. She couldn't believe what had just happened, especially the part about slapping Dave Batista smack in the face. She couldn't believe that Dave had said those things about her and Randy. She knew that Dave had a thing for her after that night they had bumped into each other in that bar in Louisville, but she thought it was something that would pass. She never thought it had gotten to the point where she had inadvertently broken up the friendship of Dave and Randy, two guys she really cared about. Nor did she think she would inadvertently be the cause for Lillian Garcia's heartache after Dave broke up with her because he was in love with her best friend, herself. Everything was so messed up and it was all because of her. No matter what perspective she looked at the situation that had just climaxed, she couldn't remove herself from the cause of everything. Why did things just seem to go from bad to worse especially on what was supposed to be the most fun weekend she'd had in months!

"Lita!" Christy suddenly exclaimed as she exited her hotel room, right next door to Lita and Vikki's, hand in hand with Torrie Wilson.

"Li!" Torrie exclaimed as she too caught sight of the red head in the hallway "What are you doing in the hallway? Did you forget your key?"

Then Christy and Torrie started giggling like crazies as they enveloped the red head in a hug.

"Is that vodka?!" Lita exclaimed as she spotted a clear bottle in Torrie's free hand.

The divas broke from their embrace and Torrie started giggling as she handed the bottle of Smirnoff Vodka to Lita who quickly uncapped the bottle and took a generous swig.

"Whoah there!" Christy exclaimed as she watched Lita going hardcore on the bottle of vodka "You're like heaps drunk already!"  
"You can never be too drunk my dear!" Lita smiled deviously as she handed the bottle of vodka back to Torrie before leaning down to adjust the stilettos on her feet "These shoes are killing me, plus everything is totally messed up right now, so vodka makes everything better!"

"Oh hell yes!" Christy exclaimed in agreeance as she swiped the vodka bottle from Torrie and took a large swig herself.

Torrie started laughing for no reason as she waited her turn for the vodka bottle.

"Christy and I came up to our room to freshen up and ended up doing vodka shots in our room instead!" Torrie explained to Lita as she continued to giggle at nothing "We were eventually going to head back down to Vikki and the others but we kinda got sidetracked."

The blonde eventually got tired of waiting for Christy to be done and finally snatched the vodka bottle from her friend and started on it herself.

"So, what is the plan for the rest of tonight ladies?" Lita inquired as she waited her turn for the vodka bottle "I'm thinking something absolutely crazy and wild, right?!"

"Hell yes!" Torrie exclaimed as she handed the vodka bottle over to Lita.

"Let's crash the boys bachelor party!" Christy suddenly exclaimed as the light bulb idea hit her.

"We should totally do it!" Torrie exclaimed as she nodded at both Christy and Torrie "You in Li?"

"Well let's make it a little more interesting first Torr," Lita said as she held the vodka bottle in her hand as she continued to think and talk about what the divas were currently planning "Let's not just crash the boys party…"

"But streak through it!" Christy suddenly exclaimed excitedly.

Torrie started to giggle.

"That is crazy Christiy!" Torrie exclaimed.

"And totally appropriate!" Christy replied as she looked at her blonde friend for approval.

"And I'll probably never be this drunk again for a really really long time," Lita added, looking over to Torrie to convince her also "So I think we should just do it just for the hell of it!"

"Yeah, Torrie!" Christy nodded at the blonde "Just do it!"

"Let's do it then," Torrie said with a smile as she over exaggerated a sigh.

Lita and Christy then started jumping up and down in excitement.

"Let's go!" Lita exclaimed as she headed down the hallway in the direction of the other side of the hotel.

"Right now?" Christy questioned, not believing that Lita just wanted to go ahead and do this right now without a second thought.

"Yes, right now!" Lita exclaimed as she flashed a smile at her fellow divas before reaching around the back of her dress and undoing the zipper all the way.

The red head had to use her hands to keep the dress up at this point.

"Because if we don't do it now," Lita stated as she exhaled a deep breath, with a huge grin, and removed her hands to let her dress drop around her ankles "I am going to start thinking straight and stop myself from doing such a thing!"  
Christy and Torrie couldn't believe that Lita was just standing there in the hallway merely dressed in a black set of bra and panties, but they couldn't help but feel drawn to her fearlessness at that moment and soon all 3 girls were standing in the hallway merely dressed in their bra and panties. Their gorgeous dresses were left to fend for themselves as the girls, Lita with the shared vodka bottle in hand, started running down the hotel corridor giggling like a bunch of hyperactive school girls.

_Meanwhile, at the bachelor party…_

"Orton, why aren't you drinking?" Jericho inquired as he came and took a seat next to Randy Orton as the boys continued on with their drinking game around the pool "And why do you look like your dog just died."

Randy couldn't help but laugh at his friend as he turned and looked at Jericho.

"I don't have a dog as a matter of fact," Randy said with a smile as he took a swig of his coke.

"That's because it's dead!" Jericho replied "Duh!"

Randy laughed again as he turned over his shoulder to look at Christian and the boys enjoying their games. A lot of the other guys on the roster had arrived in Hawaii that night and now there was a large proportion of the WWE locker room enjoying Christian's bachelor party. From John Cena to Rey Mysterio, there were a lot of men and a lot of alcohol. The perfect ingredients for the perfect bachelor party.

"You can head back over Chris," Randy said as he adjusted the way he was seated at the bar "I'll be there in a minute."

"Who are you trying to fool Orton!" Edge chimed in as he occupied the seat on the other side of Orton "You have been attached to this bar since the party started."

Randy shrugged as he tried to laugh it off.

"I've just got a lot on my mind guys," Randy brushed off as he swigged the rest of his coke "But I am enjoying myself, trust me."

Both Edge and Jericho wanted to immediately jump on Randy with various comments but both were interrupted by Cena's booming voice suddenly yell.

"STRIPPERS!"

Edge, Jericho, Randy and the rest of the guys poolside all looked in the direction that Cena was pointing and yelling and Cena was, infact, stating the facts. There were three gorgeous girls with equally gorgeous bodies running straight across the entrance strip into the hotel from the pool where all the boys from the bachelor party could all get a clear view of their attire. However, in this case, it was a lack of attire.

"Woop woop!" Jericho cheered as his eyes were glued to the girls as they continued their midnight streak.

Randy couldn't help but laugh and shake his head as he too watched the girls go by. The outside area was dimly lit and while Randy could make out the body shapes and hair colours, it was incredibly hard to make out faces of these strippers.

"Who ordered the strippers man?!" Christian exclaimed in amoungst the continuous cheering from all the men that were in view of the stripper spectacle "Cause he is soo awesome!"

"I second that!" Cena exclaimed again "And those are some mighty fine strippers indeed!"

"Hell yes!" one of the strippers yelled as she continued her full run of the pool area with two of her friends.

Randy almost chocked on his coke he had just taken a sip of when he heard the voice of one of the strippers. He couldn't believe it. It couldn't be. He recognized that voice. He knew it well.

"Lita?" Randy whispered under his breath as he pondered over the fact that Lita could be one of those gorgeous strippers currently circling the pool when Edge's words broke his out of his thoughts.

"Lita!" Edge suddenly yelled causing Randy to turn around in the direction that Edge was currently facing.

Randy spun around immediately to find that Lita was now running around the pool, closely followed by Christy and Torrie who were clearly as drunk as Lita currently was, in all her naked glory.

"Wooo!" Lita exclaimed into the night as she finally stopped over the other side of the pool, now completely facing Randy with both hands raised in the air above her head.

"Woooo!" Christy, Torrie and the men surrounding the pool cheered before the red head bombed straight into the middle of the pool.

Everyone surrounding the pool was clapping and cheering, including Torrie and Christy who seemed completely oblivious to the fact that they were both stark naked infront of about 20 guys. Randy, however, acted upon his instinct and didn't clap nor cheer. He immediately darted from his seat at the bar and ran towards the pool diving in, despite the fact he was fully clothed in jeans and a T-shirt. The Legend Killer didn't care right now. All his concerns were with the red head because he knew how drunk she was, how deep the centre of the pool was where she had just jumped in and how her swimming skills would be reduced due to the amount of alcohol she's obviously consumed tonight. Randy swam underwater with his eyes open searching for the red head who he soon found still submerged under the water, flapping about under the water clearing trying to get herself to surface. Randy shot through the water and finally reached Lita, wrapping his arms securely around the diva before pushing both of them to the surface.

Randy inhaled a sharp breath into the air as he surfaced and much to his relief so did Lita who was currently cradled in his arms. Lita curled herself into the chest of Randy Orton as he paddled his way across to the shallower end of the pool so he could stand up and securely keep Lita in his arms. The red head started coughing and breathing heavily as Randy reached the part of the pool where his feet could touch the bottom. The men surrounding the ring were still cheering as Randy made his way to the side of the pool to get out, but Lita's fellow strippers were no where to be seen.

"The pool was definitely a bad idea," Lita groaned as she continued to cough the remaining water out of her lungs, her body shivering as the cool air hit it's wet and nakedness and her head banging like an entire orchestra of drums.

Randy Orton simply smiled as he clutched Lita's naked body to his own as the pair exited the water, mainly to try and keep at least some of Lita's naked body hidden from the 20 WWE superstars all staring at them.

"Oh my god is that Lita?!" Cena suddenly exclaimed, catching sight of the red head's face for the first time tonight "Lita is a stripper?"

"Lita's not a damn stripper retard!" Rey Mysterio exclaimed back at Cena.

"Show's over guys," Randy exclaimed as he headed towards the hotel interest, completely ignoring the boos and jeers from the bachelor party guests.

Lita felt like falling asleep in the warm arms of Randy Orton as he carried her away from the madness of the boys bachelor party which she had certainly just added to. Her head was throbbing from hitting the water and there was still a little water in her lungs that she had swallowed when she realized she couldn't swim while intoxicated. The red head snuggled further into his shirt clad chest, despite it being completely drenched since he had jumped in the pool after her. The 3rd generation superstar fumbled in his drenched jeans pocket as he reached his hotel room. Randy soon opened the door with his newly retrieved room key card and closed the door behind him. He couldn't help but slightly smiling at how good it felt to have Lita in his arms, snuggling up against his chest. He dropped his room key card on the floor as he made his way over to the centre of the room and slowly placed the red head in a lying position on the made bed, her naked body completely exposed to him. Lita's eyes found his as he leaned over her as she lay on the bed.

"I'm going to grab you a towel and something warm OK?" Randy spoke softly as he brushed the stray strands of red head out of Lita's face "I'll be right back."

"OK," Lita said grinning like an idiot as she started rolling around on the bed.

Randy shook his head as he got up and headed for the bathroom. She was clearly still drunk despite everything. The Legend Killer grabbed a towel from the bathroom and then headed over to his duffle bag to grab a T-shirt to put the wet, naked Lita in. In the process he removed his drenched T-shirt and jeans and wrapped himself in a warm towel also. He kept glancing over at the bed as he did so and true enough, Lita was giggling softly to herself as she continued to roll around ontop of the bed covers.

"C'mon Li," Randy said still half laughing as he headed back over to Lita and the bed in the middle of the room.

"But I don't wanna," Lita whined as she burst into laughter and rolled across the bed in the direction of Randy.

"You are so silly," Randy laughed as he wrapped his arm around the laying red head and pulled her into a sitting position.

Lita had a really goofy smile on her face and half of it was covered with a mess of her red head. Randy held onto her around her waist as he pushed her hair out of her face. Lita's held fell to one side as she looked directly at Randy Orton. The Legend Killer grabbed the clean white towel he had brought from the bathroom and wrapped it around her naked body and started by drying her back and shoulders. Lita watched him closely as he attended to her. The two sat in complete silence before Lita suddenly leaned forward and planted a kiss on the cheek of Randy.

Randy simply smiled half heartedly back at her as he started to dry her mass of hair. His hands and the towel worked their way through Lita's drenched locks before he rested the towel around her shoulders and reached for one of his shirts that he had grabbed for her to wear for the moment. He didn't really think that the red head needed to be naked anymore. Randy reached for the T-shirt lying on the floor only to come back up to the bed to find that Lita moved forward so that their bodies were mere centimeters apart.

"You're so good to me," Lita whispered as she reached a hand forward and touched the cheek of Randy Orton causing him to close his eyes at the feel of her skin on his.

"I'd do anything for you," Randy whispered back as his arm wrapped itself around her waist around loosely.

The two sat in silence, the only noise being the rhythm of their breathing. Their eyes were locked in a stare as Randy's hand came up to touch Lita's hand that was still resting on his cheek. Their fingers intertwined as Randy took a deep breath before speaking.

"Li, I…," Randy started, his voice shaky and uncertain as he couldn't quite believe what was happening.

"I love you," Lita interrupted him quickly as the words stumbled straight out of her mouth.

Randy was slightly surprised at what had just come out of Lita's mouth but couldn't help smiling as he pulled the red head close to him.

"I love you," Lita repeated as he forehead rested against Randy's "I love you so much Randy."

And with that the red head wrapped her arms around the Legend Killer and pressed her lips against his in a kiss that she had not realized how much she had wanted until this very moment right here and right now. Randy didn't stop to think as he kissed her back straight away. His arms fully enveloping her small, naked body. The pair continued to kiss as their bodies fell to the bed, the Legend Killer landing ontop of the red head before the pair rolled into the centre of the bed so that Lita was now ontop of Randy. They remained connected at the lips the entire time, their respective hands both roaming the others. Neither Randy nor Lita had been able to satisfy themselves these last couple of months the way they were right now and they were definitely going to savour each moment of this encounter. Lita soon detached her lips from Randy as she flicked her hair back as she sat up. The pair were both breathing heavily as they took a slight break. Lita's hands were resting on Randy's chest and Randy's hands were still slowly roaming the red head's flawless figure.

"Randy, we…," Lita breathed out out as she locked her gaze with Randy's.

"Don't say anything," Randy said, his heavy breathing continuing as he relaxed against the soft bed covers "Just let me have you tonight."

"But Randy, I….," Lita tried to continue before the Legend Killer pulled her flush against his chest.

Lita let out a short gasp as she was pulled against the muscular and toned frame of a shirtless Randy Orton.

"Just let me have you tonight, please," Randy breathed, almost beginning with the red head "I've missed you so much. I just need to be with you."

Lita looked into his blue eyes and how could she resist when she knew just how much she truly did love him and how much he really did love her. Those blue eyes. Heidi's blue eyes.

"I've missed you too," Lita sighed before she lunged for the lips of Randy Orton.

The pair resuming just where they had left off.

**A/N: Wow that was a long chapter! I just didn't think it would be good to break it up into 2 chapters. Anyway, it is done! Hope you all liked it and I can't wait to post the next chapter for you Chapter 47 – The Consequences Of Being Drunk & Naked because a major scandal will be revealed? Any ideas readers? Please READ AND REVIEW and thanks to those that reviewed my last chapter, I think I might be building interest back into this story which is exciting because I've still got a long way to go with this! Well not that long, but I've still got a lot of ideas left for **_**One Secret. **_**Please READ AND REVIEW and until next time… god bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	47. The Consequences Of Being Drunk & Naked

**Chapter 47 – The Consequences Of Being Drunk & Naked**

"I think I just threw up something I ate when I was 5," Christy Hemme groaned as she dragged herself out of the bathroom stool and collapsed in the hotel's public bathroom sink.

"I don't think I've ever thrown up this much in my entire life," Lillian Garcia groaned as she lent her back against the mirror from her place on sink bench where she was currently seated.

"Me neither," Torrie Wilson nodded as she took another drink of water as she too slouched over the sink.

The 3 divas let out a simultaneous groan as they eyed themselves in the mirrors. Wearing drooping faces, blood shot eyes and hair all over the place; the divas were definitely in a state this morning. They had dragged themselves out of bed around midday with the biggest hangovers ever and had all met in the lobby where they were supposed to meet the others for midday brunch, however Lillian had to immediately race to the bathroom which had started a chain reaction. The thought of Lillian having to throw up, lead to Christy feeling the urge and then Torrie following suite. Now the 3 divas had spent the last ½ hour in and out of the bathroom stalls throwing up everything they had in their stomachs. The night had been amazing but unfortunately an amazing night involving alcohol came with its consequences.

"I wonder how Lita's feeling," Lillian said with a little laugh as she tried to fix her hair into a reasonable state "She was way more drunk than the rest of us."

"I bet she's shit faced!" Christy exclaimed with a laugh.

"Too loud Hemme!" Torrie groaned as she grabbed her head "My head is absolutely killing me!"

"Mine too," Lillian groaned as she dropped her head into her hands and started to massage her scalp "I feel like I'm being constantly smashed in the head with a sledgehammer every 5 seconds."

"I guess it could be worse," Torrie spoke as she took a wet cloth from the sink bench infront of her and wet it before placing it on her forehead.

"Yeah, it could be a bulldozer smashing you in the head," Christy commented causing Lillian to roll her eyes at her friend.

"That's not what I meant idiot," Torrie exclaimed at her red headed friend "I meant like it could be worse, like imagine being Lita this morning and waking up to what we're currently experiencing and then remembering what a shit situation you're in after the father of your child just got your whore of an enemy pregnant."

"That does suck," Christy nodded.

"Poor Li," Lillian added.

"Yeah," Torrie spoke "Maybe we should go and see how she is? What do you guys think?"

_Meanwhile in Randy Orton's room…._

Lita sighed as she felt a pair of lips touch hers softly. A smile creeping its way across her lips as she indulged herself in this obvious lovely dream she was having. The red head kept her eyes closed as she snuggled further into the pillow beneath her head. The softness of the pillow feeling so good against her cheek. She moved and adjusted her position as she held the sheets more tightly around her, wrapping their softness tightly against her naked body. Naked body? What?

Lita's eyes snapped open just in time to see the door to the bathroom close silently infront of her and as soon as she realized that she was indeed naked. She hadn't slept naked in months since Heidi had been born because she knew that Heidi would be waking her up at 3am in the morning and at 3am in the morning she wanted to just roll out of bed to her daughter and not have to worry about clothing first. In fact the red head hardly ever slept naked. She was usually dressed in some cotton panties and an oversized T-shirt but this morning she was naked and….

"Urg!" the red head groaned as she clutched her head as she tried to sit up.

Hangover.

Lita's eyes winced as she tried to calm down her throbbing headache. Her eyes soon adjusted as the headache slightly subsided and the red head tried to remember what had exactly happened last night.

Everything was slightly blurred and she knew all too well that the reason for that was the excessive amount of alcohol she had consumed. She could remember the night right up to the moment she slapped Dave Batista across the side of his face and then a few images were there but Lita couldn't perfectly piece together what she had done after that moment last night. She could vaguely remember something about the boys Bachelor Party and a lot of Randy Orton.

The red head sighed as she looked around the room she was currently in. One double bed instead of the two single beds that her room in this hotel had. Men's clothes chucked all over the place instead of women's lingerie that was either hers or Vikki's. A sharp black and white suit hung outside the wardrobe instead of a gorgeous white wedding dress and a matching yellow bridesmaid dress. It didn't take Lita long to realize she was indeed in Randy Orton's room this morning and not the room she was currently sharing with her best friend and the bride for this weekend. It also didn't take Lita long to assume how she had ended up in Randy Orton's room this morning and why she was indeed naked. It was pretty much crystal clear. Oh dear alcohol.

Lita ran her fingers through her hair as she suddenly heard the water turn on in the shower through the closed bathroom door. She thought it would be just clear also to assume that Randy had beaten her to the wake-up and was now in the bathroom having his routine morning shower. Then he'd come out of the shower still dressed in his pyjamas, which Lita had always found weird and comical and cute all at the same time. He'd sit down infront of his laptop with a cup of coffee and read the news online because he couldn't be bothered to go and buy the daily newspaper. Even if there was door to door newspaper service in the hotel he would still only read the news he found online because he was Randy Orton and that was his routine. The red head smiled as she realized for the first time how much she knew about the Legend Killer and how she loved everything she knew about him.

_Beep! Beep Beep! Beep! Beep Beep!_

Lita was suddenly snapped out of her reminiscing thoughts as the loud beeping of Randy Orton's cell phone on the bedside table shattered the silent room.

_Beep! Beep Beep! Beep! Beep Beep!_

Lita continued to stare at the phone as she continued to hear the water running in the bathroom. Randy definitely couldn't hear the phone through the running water and the closed door so there was no way that he was going to answer it in time, especially since Randy Orton was well known for taking the longest showers in the history of mankind.

_Beep! Beep Beep! Beep! Beep Beep!_

Lita moved from her position in the middle of the double bed, still clutching the clean soft white sheets tightly against her naked body. She picked up the ringing cell phone in her small hands and checked the caller ID but all that came up on the screen was an unidentified number. Lita was now positive that it wouldn't be a good idea to answer it because she probably wouldn't have any idea of who the person on the other line was. Pretty much all her friends in the WWE were also friends of Randy Orton and therefore should be in his contacts list on his phone. Even if the person calling Randy's cell wasn't a friend of hers, they should be a friend of Randy's which didn't make sense, therefore, why they weren't in the Legend Killer's cell phone contact list.

_Beep! Beep Beep! Beep! Be…._

Lita sighed as the cell phone suddenly stopped ringing. The problem was solved.

_Randy Orton here. Leave a message. Beep._

_Randy honey, it's Trish. How are you feeling this morning baby?_

Lita had to resist the urge to hurl the small blue cell phone across the room and watch it smash into the wall into a million tiny blue pieces. Just the sound of Trish Stratus voice was enough to make the red head want to throw things or break this.

_Hope you had a good night last night but I missed you. My bed was so empty last night because you didn't pay me that little visit midnight visit you paid me the night before. I was so lonely._

Lita's blood started to boil. She couldn't listen to this anymore. She slammed the cell phone harshly back on the bedside table where she had found it and defiantly got up from the bed angrily tearing the bed sheets away from her naked body. Lita then began to search the room for anything she could wear temporarily to get back to her room and which she could then strangle Trish Stratus with and then Randy Orton. She couldn't believe that she had believed his lies about him not wanting anything to do with that whore Trish Stratus. Finding an oversized T-shirt lying on the floor next to the bed, the red head chucked it on over her head as she tried to block out the sound of Trish Stratus voice emitting from the voicemail of Randy Orton's cell phone.

_So honey I hope we're still on for lunch at 1pm and that romantic restaurant you wanted to show me on the other side of the island. I hope the restaurant has food the baby will like just like you said. You are such a sweetheart Randy._

"More like an asshole," Lita grumbled under her bed as she gave up her search for anything pants like and just grabbed a white towel lying on the floor and secured it around her waist "And you are a stupid, dirty, filthy whore Trash Stratus!"

The red head then headed straight for the door, opening it roughly and slamming it loudly behind her just as the water in the bathroom turned off.

"Li?!" Randy Orton called as he ran to the door of the bathroom, grabbing a towel and covering himself up first, and opened it to find that Lita had indeed just left and that slamming of the hotel door had followed her "Shit!"

Randy slammed his fist against the bathroom door before his attention was drawn to a familiar voice in the room.

_I'll meet you in the lobby downstairs darling. See you soon. Love you. Mwa._

Randy clenched his fists in anger and in disgust after he realized that high pitched annoying voice of Trish Stratus was emitting from his cell phone. Clearly on a voicemail he presumed. The Legend Killer sighed as he made his way over to his cell phone and flipping it open, he immediately deleted the voicemail from the unknown number that was clearly the number that Trish had programmed into his cell phone that he had immediately deleted also. Randy then thought about calling Lita's cell phone or Vikki's cell phone, but after thinking again, it was clear that Lita had heard Trish's pathetic voicemail message that she kept continuously leaving him, trying to get him in trouble with the red head. Well this time, she had unfortunately succeeded and there was no way that Lita would want to speak to him now. He was just hoping that the red head had left to seek out Trish to murder her. He was hoping that Lita would do them both that favour.

_Back in the ladies bathrooms…._

"I think Torrie's right. It's a great idea," Lillian nodded as she ran her fingers through her hair "I doubt Li'd be at brunch with everyone else."

"I'd say definitely not after the surprise appearance us three made at the boys Bachelor Party last night," Christy groaned as she dropped her head to rest on the sink bench.

"What surprise appearance?!" Lillian exclaimed in curiosity before she groaned and held her head again.

"What surprise appearance?" Lillian asked again in practically a whisper.

"We decided it would be a good idea to streak through the boys bachelor party."

"I beg your pardon?!" Lillian managed as she choked on the gulp of water she had just taken "You did what?!"

"It was Christy's idea," Torrie replied nonchalantly.

"Lita's idea actually," Christy replied also nonchalantly "She suggested something crazy and wild so it was the first crazy and wild thing that came to my head. I was drunk."

"Fair enough," Lillian nodded still playing with her blonde locks with her finger "Lita must have been incredibly drunk then."

"To have agreed on the streak to start with?" Torrie suggested as she turned to face Lillian with a smile.

Lillian smiled straight back at her.

"Oh yeah," the ring announcer spoke half laughing "Now what do you girls say to going and seeing that crazy red head of ours?"

"Sounds good my dear," Christy replied, forcing herself to smile through the massive headache she was currently nursing.

"Does anyone need to throw up again before we leave?" Lillian asked as she eased herself off the sink bench?"

"I think we're all good for now at least," Torrie nodded before she and Christy fixed their hair again before following Lillian.

Lillian opened the bathroom door first and took two steps forward before she stopped dead in her tracks. The blonde stopped and remained silent. Christy and Torrie finally headed for the door and soon noticed Lillian's quiet and still state.

"Lil what are you doing?" Christy inquired.

"Shhh," Lillian hushed her friend as she remained fixed in her spot.

"What is going on?" Torrie inquired as she looked at Christy who simply shook her head.

Neither Torrie nor Christy had any idea what Lillian was going on about or what was happening outside the bathroom door because Lillian was blocking all view.

"Holy crap it's Stratus!" Lillian exclaimed in a hushed whisper as she closed the door to exit the bathroom a little.

"What are you talking about Lil?" Torrie asked as she ran into her friend who was blocking the doorway.

"Yeah, Lil, what the….?" Christy asked as well before she and Torrie were both pushed back into the bathroom.

"Quick quick it's Stratus," Lillian exclaimed "Get into the stall now."

"Why are we hiding from Stratus?" Torrie asked as she listened to Lillian.

"Just get into the stall now, I'll explain later," Lillian said pushing her two fellow divas into the small bathroom stool.

"What now?" Christy inquired, now whispering as Lillian closed the door to the stall without locking it.

"Just get up onto the toilet and stay quiet," Lillian instructed as she hopped ontop of the toilet.

"We are not all going to fit ontop of that toilet," Torrie stated before she was pulled ontop the toilet by Lillian.

"Just suck it up and do it," Lillian instructed again "And be completely quiet!"

"I'll see you tonight Beau," Trish Stratus threw a kiss goodbye to someone in the lobby as she opened the door to enter public bathroom.

"God I hate public bathrooms," Trish groaned as she stood infront of mirror in the bathroom "But do I look gorgeous this morning or what?"

The blonde ran her fingers through her blonde hair and air kissed her reflection. She then proceeded to adjust her insanely large boobs through her tight pink dress. The blonde then ran her hands over her belly through her dress and smiled when her cell phone suddenly started ringing. She retrieved her cell phone from her handbag and looked around her before she answered it.

"_Morning darling," Trish said cheerily into the phone as she flipped her pink cell phone open "How are we this morning?"_

"_What the hell are you so happy about Stratus?!" Hunter inquired in response "Are things going to plan then?"_

"_You could say that," Trish replied with a smile "Hang on a second Hunter."_

The blonde then proceeded to check the bathroom was completely empty. First checking all the locks on the bathroom stalls were all vacant and then proceeding to bend down enough to check there were no feet that she could see in each of the stalls. Once Trish was satisfied that the bathroom was indeed empty apart from her she resumed her conversation on the phone to the self proclaimed leader of Evolution.

"_So what exactly were you after dear?" Trish asked as she pressed her cell phone against her ear._

"_Must you always be such a bitch Stratus?" Hunter inquired "Cause frankly your tone and your language is pissing me off."_

"_Don't give me that Hunter and don't think for a second that because I'm part of this plan that you can tell me what to do. I'm not scared of you sweetheart," Trish replied nonchalantly, not phased at all by Hunter's words "And the answer is yes, I'm always a bitch."_

"_Whatever Stratus," Hunter replied "So how exactly is the plan going?"_

"_Fantastic at the moment," Trish replied as she lent against the bathroom sink bench "Well not exactly fantastic but I'm working on it."_

"_What exactly does that mean?!" Hunter exclaimed getting more and more agitated by the moment from listening to Trish Stratus' voice._

"_Well Orton has been a harder case to crack than I thought even considering everything plus the fact that Lita wants nothing to do with him right now," Trish replied inspecting her newly manicures nails "I'm working on it though and I have to say that even though Orton is having trouble biting I am having so much fun messing with that stupid red head."_

"_Don't mess with her too much Stratus," Hunter replied "It's Orton that we want to mess with."_

"_Correction," Trish replied with a smile "It's you who want to mess with Orton. My part in this plan is to yes, mess with Orton, but I am here to mess with Lita. That bitch deserves to be messed with and I am having the time of my life doing it."_

"_But you are messing with Orton aren't you?" Hunter inquired._

"_Don't worry sweetheart," Trish replied calmly "I have never seen Orton so miserable before. He's really turned into a giant pansy since he got involved with that stupid red head."_

"_I'm glad someone else has realized it," Hunter replied, almost smiling on the other end._

"_Great minds think alike Hunter," Trish commented "So what happens later on in the plan? We haven't really discussed what happens after Hawaii. I mean there's only so long that I can pretend….."_

"_I realize that Trish," Hunter interrupted the blonde "And I have thought up the next stage of the plan."_

"_Was this call to enlighten me of the said next stage then?" Trish inquired, an evil smile working its way across her face as she admired herself in the mirror infront of her._

"_Only if you're really up to the challenge?" Hunter inquired._

"_I am up for anything my dear," Trish replied, her smile growing wider "Bring it on."_

_Later that afternoon….._

The red head had returned to her hotel room to find herself alone as Vikki had left for brunch with the rest of the wedding party as planned for today. The raven haired diva had left Lita a note taped to the red head's suitcase: _Wanted to let you sleep this morning wherever you ended up last night. Hope the hangover isn't too bad but girl you were completely wasted last night! Have gone to brunch with Dawn and we'll probably be poolside with the others until late afternoon so join us whenever you feel like it honey. See you soon. Love you, Vikki xoxo. _

Lita had decided to do exactly as Vikki had told her to do and join the rest of them poolside whenever she felt like it and it definitely wasn't before a very long shower and then doing her nails for the wedding – one of her small feminine indulgences. Once the red head had completely her to do list she got dressed into a pair of cute denim shorts and a white singlet top and chucked her hair up loosely. Lita eventually took her room key and decided to head downstairs in search of her bride-to-be best friend and the rest of the wedding party at brunch. Upon closing the door to her and Vikki's room shut, the red head almost jumped out of her skin as she heard a women's voice shout her name.

"LITA!" Lillian Garcia shouted down the corridor.

Lillian with Christy and Torrie in tow eventually reached the red head. The 3 divas were completely out of breath and the red head was completely confused as to what was going on.

"What on earth have you guys been doing?" Lita inquired as she looked between each of the divas before her that were trying to catch their breath.

"OH MY GOD LITA!" Christy Hemme suddenly exclaimed in bewilderment.

"What?!" Lita asked in a panic "What is going on?!"

Lita started to panic as to what could possibly be going on to have the other divas in such a state of shock. The first thing that came to the red head's mind was her beautiful daughter Heidi and then her thoughts settled on Randy Orton.

"Will someone tell me what the hell is going on?!" Lita exclaimed, getting more and more panicked as the divas continued to remain silent as they tried to catch their breath.

"It's Trish," Torrie managed to finally say.

"What about Trish?" Lita inquired, very confused by the current situation.

"This whole time, she's been lying!" Christy exclaimed.

"Lying about what?" Lita asked.

"Everything!" Torrie exclaimed.

"She's not pregnant!" Lillian exclaimed.

"WHAT?!" Lita exclaimed, in shock and in disbelief.

"She's not pregnant Li!" Lillian exclaimed again "She's been pretending the whole time! She's not carrying Randy's baby at all! He didn't get her pregnant! She's been lying! She's not pregnant!"

**A/N: OO, it's starting to get interesting now! I promise all will be revealed in the next chapter which won't be too far off I promise! I've been reading alot of my earlier chapters recently and getting back into the swing of **_**One Secret. **_**Hope you all like this chapter so please READ AND REVIEW and tell me what you think! The end of the story doesn't have long to go and I am very excited about starting the sequel to this story **_**My Daughter **_**which I'm sure you will all love if you love **_**One Secret. **_**READ AND REVIEW! Until the next chapter, God Bless xoxo**


	48. The End Of The Game

**Chapter 48 – The End Of The Game**

"What do you mean she's not pregnant?" Lita questioned her friends, looking amoungst all of them, still extremely confused by what was happening.

"She's not pregnant!" Torrie exclaimed, repeating what Lillian had said.

"This whole pregnancy thing is a scam!" Lillian exclaimed, her eyes still wide open in disbelief at what she was saying "She's working with Hunter and the two of them made up this whole pregnancy scam! It's all fake!"

"But her baby bump...," Lita said, still not entirely believing that this was happening.

"All fake," Christy quickly answered "She's been wearing one of those fake ones for the last 3 months! The stupid bitch!"

"We saw her putting it in this morning in the public bathrooms," Torrie added, trying to explain the situation a little better to the confused red head "She pulled the thing right out of her handbag after she was done with some random guy in the lobby."

"But what about all those doctors appointments she and Randy went to...," Lita asked quickly.

"The both of them probably hired some bogas doctor or something," Lillian answered "We heard her on the phone to Hunter when we were in the bathrooms hiding in the stalls this morning. They were talking all about their stupid plan of theirs."

"Hunter wanted to get back at Randy for something and Trish wanted to get back at you for everything," Christy continued to explain.

"Everything has been a plan to tear you and Randy apart," Torrie continued "All these plans and lies were just to keep and Randy apart. It's ridiculous."

"I can't believe this," Lita said softly, almost to herself as she processed everything that she had just heard whilst looking directly at the carpet beneath her feet "Everything was fake. All of it. They were all lies."

"Completely," Lillian commented as she took Lita's hands in hers.

Lita took a deep breath before her eyes were drawn to the eyes of Lillian Garcia.

"Are you guys completely sure of this?" Lita asked before her eyes moved to Torrie and then Christy.

"Absolutely Li," Christy nodded.

"Like 100% percent sure?" Lita asked again.

"150%," Torrie replied this time "We heard the entire conversation Trish had with Hunter on her cell phone this morning. The whole conversation."

"We wouldn't lie to you Lita especially not about something as serious as this," Lillian added "This is the truth right here."

"Oh my god," Lita said.

"I know Li," Torrie said again "This is unbelievable."

"I mean I knew Trish was a lying skank," Christy added "But I didn't know that she was capable of being this much of a lying, deceivable whore!"

"Does Hunter just sit around all day and think about ways to torture you and Randy some more?" Lillian questioned "I mean this is ridiculous that he would even come up with something this sick and twisted."

"It is Hunter though," Christy replied "He is a sick and twisted bastard."

"And Stratus would be the only stupid idiot on this planet to agree to such a sick and twisted plan as this," Lillian added.

"Don't forget Matt Hardy," Torrie added.

"And Stacy Keibler as well," Christy added.

"But Stratus is by far the worst," Lillian continued "She is without a doubt she most evil, manipulative bitch I have ever had the misfortune of meeting, not to mention...."

"I am absolutely GOING TO KILL THAT STUPID SLUT!!" Lita suddenly yelled before she started running in the direction of the elevator.

"Lita wait!" Lillian, Torrie and Christy all exclaimed in unison as they tried to follow the speedy red head as she took off down the hotel corridor.

_Meanwhile, downstairs poolside...._

"My head hurts!" Chris Jericho whined for the thousandth time as he rolled over in his poolside deckchair.

"Will you shut up you lightweight!" Edge exclaimed as he rolled up his magazine and hit Jericho squarely across the head.

"Ow!" Jericho whined as he rubbed his head.

"It's nobodies fault but your own that you are indeed a lightweight Jericho," Dawn commented nonchalantly as she adjusted her large sun hat on her head.

"Miss Marie is right lightweight, so shut up about it already," Christian commented as he continued to rub tanning lotion onto his fiancé's back.

"You guys are mean!" Jericho pouted.

"It is such a lovely day don't you think Randy?" Trish said changing the subject as she patted her pretend baby bump underneath the oversized T-shirt she was sporting over the top of her bathing suit.

"Will you put a cork in it Stratus," Randy suddenly snapped at the blonde, causing everyone to stop what they were doing "Because I'm pretty sure all of us here are pretty much sick and tired of listening to your voice."

"I beg your pardon?" Trish asked with a drop jaw at what Randy Orton had just said.

Randy rolled his eyes as he turned to face Trish Stratus who was now sitting upright in her deckchair with her hands protectively resting on her baby bump.

"I said, I beg your pardon Orton," Trish repeated, her tone a little more pissed off than before "What did you just say to the mother of your unborn child?"

"You know what Stratus...., Randy started before he was interrupted by a loud scream from the other side of the pool.

"STRATUS I AM GOING TO KILL YOU!" Lita screamed causing the entire wedding party and the rest of the hotel guests poolside to turn and stare at her.

Before anyone could properly react to the situation that had suddenly arisen, the red head was already running around the pool in the direction of the blonde Trish Stratus.

"Lita, what on earth do you think you're ....," Trish spoke before Lita reached her and practically dived ontop of the blonde.

"Holy hell!" Jericho exclaimed as he practically jumped out of his deckchair.

"YOU ARE A STUPID STUPID BITCH STRATUS!" Lita continued to scream as she hit any part of Trish that she could find.

"Lita stop!" Randy suddenly spoke as he immediately jumped up and lunged for the red head to stop her attack on Trish.

The Legend Killer wrapped his arms around the red head and tried to create some space between her and Trish but it was proving almost impossible as Lita was certainly hell bent on destroying Trish right there and then. The red head had an armful of Trish's blonde hair and was trying to pull it out of the woman's scalp. Trish was screaming for her to stop.

"LITA! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Trish screamed as she tried to push the red head off of her and at the same time fit a fist or two into the equation.

"I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!" Lita continued to scream as she held Trish's hair with one hand and then slapped the blonde diva sharply across the face.

"LITA CALM DOWN!" Randy exclaimed as he continued to try and restrain the feisty red head.

Randy then pulled Lita so she was standing upright and Lita brought Trish to the same position by her hair.

"LITA!" Lillian Garcia, Christy Hemme and Torrie Wilson all exclaimed as they finally found their way to the pool after not having a successful time sufficiently catching up to the red head.

Randy finally managed to detach Lita's grip on Trish's scalp as he practically had to lift the red head off the ground to stop her doing anymore damage right now.

No one poolside could quite believe what was happening and most of the guys were still sitting or standing there with wide open mouths at what had just happened. Vikki and Dawn, however, couldn't help but victoriously laugh on the inside that Trash Stratus had finally got what was coming to her. Trish, however, was less amused by the situation as she tried to fix her hair and clothes in frustration.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR YOU BITCH?!" Trish exclaimed as she stared down the red head who was still being fully restrained by Randy Orton.

Lita was still fuming as she tried to loosen Randy's grip on her so she could continue her mission to kill Trish, but Randy wouldn't let her go. Instead, Lita decided to use her free legs. She kicked both her legs forward and she hit Trish squarely in the stomach, causing the blonde to double over in pain and stumble backwards straight into the pool.

"Oh my god!" Dawn exclaimed in horror as she watched Trish fall backwards into the pool "The baby!"

A series of gasps emitted from all the members poolside and Randy Orton's eyes bulged out of his head as he realised the full extent of what had just happened. Without thinking twice, Randy let go of Lita and dived straight into the pool after Trish. Lita stood completely still where Randy had finally released her as she kept her eyes on Trish, who was now in the arms of Randy Orton carrying her out of the pool. Lita couldn't help but smirk at the look of pain etched across the blonde's face, either from the sharp blow Lita had just delivered to her 'baby bump' or from that very large belly flop the blonde had just done straight into the cold pool. Lita was about to run forwad and continued her assault on Trish when she felt a small hand grab her wrist and pull her back. The red head turned around to Victoria with a look of horror on her face.

"Li you need to stop now," Vikki said sternly "You crossed the line just then, so you need to stop before you do anything else that stupid."

"Vik you don't understand," Lita said, calming herself down as she tried to explain to her best friend.

"No I don't understand," Vikki continued "I don't understand why you would do something like that. I mean I hate Stratus as much as you hate her but the baby."

"That's the part you don't understand Vik," Lita continued "There is no baby."

"What do you mean there's no baby?" Vikki inquired, very confused by her friend's words "Stratus is..."  
"Not pregnant!" Lita exclaimed before she turned around to lay eyes on Randy who was tending to Trish, still oblivious to the current situation that was unfolding "STRATUS IS NOT EVEN FUCKING PREGNANT!"

"WHAT?!" Vikki exclaimed.

"THAT SLUT IS NOT PREGNANT!" Lita started to yell as she kept her eyes fixed on Trish "THIS WHOLE TIME SHE'S BEEN PRETENDING!"

"Lita what are you talking about?" Jericho suddenly inquired.

"I'll show you," Lita said calmly as she walked towards Trish and Randy, the blonde was now standing up on her own.

The red head was just about to reach Trish when Randy stepped infront.

"Bella," Randy said calmly "I think you've done enough already. Now please stop."

"Let me show you too Randy," Lita said calmly as she made her way around Randy until she was standing practically nose to nose with Trish Stratus.

Trish was yet to utter a single word after being in the pool but before she could, Lita pulled up her soppy pink oversized T-shirt to show everyone her stomach.

Everyone gasped, especially Randy Orton, whose eyes were now bulging out of his head. Lita almost smiled as she too saw the fake baby bump that was clearly attached to Stratus' belly just like her friends had said earlier on. Without thinking twice, the red head grabbed the baby bump and pulled it, hearing the Velcro attaching rip as they detached and the baby bump came loose. Lita inspected the fake baby bump in her hands before she threw the disgusting thing to the ground.

"She's definitely not pregnant," Lita said calmly as she turned to face Trish, who seemed pretty much unphased by the entire de-baby-bumping "This stupid bitch has been pretending the entire time. She's been making up all these stories and lying to everybody. This whole thing was fake wasn't it Stratus? You and Hunter devised this entire plan."

"Hunter?" Randy inquired, not wondering if he's heard right.

"Go on Stratus," Lita continued "Tell them all how this whole pregnancy thing was one big fake scam. TELL THEM! ALL OF THEM!"

Everyone at poolside remained silent as they awaited the response of Trish to confirm everything that Lita had just stated.

"She's right actually," Trish replied simply and calmly "I'm not pregnant!"

Whether it was the truth coming straight out of Trish's mouth or whether it was the blonde's non-caring and calm tone that made Lita snap back into 'kill Trish Stratus' mode, but it happened as soon as Trish had finished what she had to say. The red head violently lunged for the blonde again, but was restrained by Randy Orton who grabbed the red head as she jumped and caught her around the mid-section mid-air.

"I AM GOING TO KILL YOU STRATUS!" Lita screamed as she tried to tear Trish's head off again.

Trish seemed completely unphased by everything and continued to try and straighten out of soggy top and damp, messy hair.

"Oh please Lita," Trish said, looking the red head straight in the eyes "Can you turn the drama down a couple of notches please. So I'm not pregnant, no big deal."

"In case you haven't noticed Trash, being pregnant or in your case pretending to be pregnant is actually a big deal!" Vikki suddenly exclaimed as she stepped forward to stand side-by-side with Lita and Randy who was still restraining Lita.

"Do you honestly think that I would be stupid enough to let Randy Orton impregnate me?" Trish said with chuckle to Victoria before she turned back to Lita "It seems that the only slut dumb enough to let that happen to her twice happens to be you MOMMY."

"I AM GOING TO TEAR YOUR HEAD OFF YOU SLUT!" Lita screamed as she tried to break the hold Randy Orton had on her again.

"ONLY IF I DON'T GET TO HER FIRST!" Randy only added as he death stared down Trish Stratus "DO YOU REALISE HOW MANY THINGS YOU HAVE FUCKED UP BECAUSE YOU MADE THIS WHOLE PREGNANCY THING UP?! DO YOU REALISE WHAT YOUR STUPID LIES HAVE COST ME AND LI?! DO YOU UNDERSTAND THAT?!"

Lita calmed herself down as Randy Orton continued to verbally assault the blonde. The red head eventually felt Randy's grip around her mid-section loosen and she calmly placed her feet back on the ground and took her place between her best friend and the father of her child.

"I understand perfectly well Orton," Trish replied, still calm as ever "I'm a big girl and I knew exactly what I was doing, but honestly Randy, this was your fault to start with. I would have had nothing to work with had you not slept with me in the first place."

"That still gives you no right to do what you did Trash!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed as she joined the verbal assault on Trish "Nothing you can say can justify why you did such a thing to Randy and Lita! They are both good people and neither of them deserved a whore like you trying to destroy everything they've fought for the past year!"

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing as he turned to look at Dawn as she continued her lecture. Dawn had been the first one to verbal abuse him over the last couple of months about sleeping with Trish in the first place and now here she was defending his actions and defending him infront of everyone. He couldn't believe it. The two women that had wanted to see him die a slow and painful death. The two women that had automatically changed their minds about him being right for Lita because of Stratus. The two women who loved the mother of his child as much as he did. They were standing there beside him. On the same side as him, finally.

"Don't think that she was that brilliant to think up this scheme all by herself though Dawn," Lillian suddenly added as she too stepped forward to address Trish preventing Trish from finding a comment to retort Dawn's last series of statements.

"What are you talking about Lil?" Randy questioned, turning to face the ring announcer, who for the first time in months turned to him and looked him straight in the eyes.

"Of course balloon tits over here doesn't have the brains to think up such a scheme," Lillian explained as she turned back to Trish "She was merely a pawn in Hunter's master plan, just like Matt Hardy and Keibler."

"Hunter?" Jericho, Edge and Christian asked in disbelief.

"Hunter?!" Randy asked in anger as he could feel his blood boiling as he his mind traced over all the heartache the self-proclaimed leader of Evolution had already cost him.

"Yes Hunter," Lillian repeated as she sent a death stare in Trish's direction.

"Oh please," Trish finally spoke "Hunter may have come up with the outline, but the whole pregnancy thing was my idea. I'm not going to let Hunter take all the credit for it!"

"You are a sick sick bitch you know that Stratus!" Lillian exclaimed in response.

"Oh and of course," Trish started again as a sick smile crept its way across her face "I couldn't have done any of it without Dave's help."

"Dave?" Dawn asked, not quite sure if she had heard Trish correctly.

"Dave?" Lita repeated Dawn's question, her eyes widening in shock.

"As in Dave Batista?" Lillian also asked, also in shock at Trish's last statement.

"Batista?!" Edge, Jericho and Christian exclaimed in surprise in unison.

"What do you want?" a voice suddenly answered causing everyone poolside to turn to the opposite side of the pool where the voice had emitted from "What is going on?"

Dave Batista looked utterly confused as he looked at the scene that was presented before him. In the centre of the action was Trish Stratus who was facing a wall of WWE employees consisting of Lillian Garcia, Victoria, Dawn Marie, Lita and Randy Orton. Christy Hemme and Torrie Wilson were back up to the wall, standing just behind the others, and Chris Jericho, Edge and Christian were standing on the otherside of Trish Stratus.

"So the truth is finally revealed," Randy Orton was the first to speak as he took a couple of steps towards his best friend.

"What the fuck are you going on about Orton?" Dave asked, clearly not in the mood to talk to Randy right now.

"This is the reason you broke up with me wasn't it?" Lillian soon joined in as she stepped to stand side by side with Randy, facing Dave "To go after my best friend?"

"My girl?" Randy added "The mother of my child."

"You broke up with me to join forces with that asshole Hunter in some stupid ploy to keep Randy away from Lita so you could move in on her," Lillian stated "Do you realise how stupid that not only sounds, but how stupid a thing it is to even attempt to do?!"

"Shut up Lillian!" Dave suddenly exclaimed "You have no idea what you are talking about.

"Don't you dare talk to her like that!" Randy exclaimed, defending the small blonde "You're lucky she isn't tearing off your head right now because that's what you deserve from her after what you put her through."

"Don't you dare stand there and lecture me on how to treat women!" Dave snapped back "After everything you've put Li through this past year!"

"That still doesn't give you the right to do what you did to Lil!" Lita suddenly exclaimed, joining in "Or the right to do what you did to your best friend! I didn't think that that was the kind of person you were Dave, but clearly I was wrong!"

"Unfortunately Li," Lillian added as she looked Dave straight in the eyes "We were both wrong about him."

"I can't say I'm entirely surprise Batista," Randy suddenly spoke again, having sufficiently calmed down from his initial shock of his best friend being part of a plan to tear him and Lita apart.

"Don't stand there and act like you know who I am Orton because you must be fucking fooling yourself if you think you do!" Dave quickly exclaimed in retaliation.

"Oh I know perfectly well what kind of a person you are now Dave," Randy replied, still remaining calm about the conversation "The type of guy that turns on his best friend to go after his best friend's girl!"

"That would make you the kind of guy that leaves his best friend and all his friends behind when he's found some stupid girl to occupy himself with!" Dave exclaimed in response.

"Is that what this is about?!" Randy exclaimed, not believing what he was hearing from Dave "This is about me paying more attention to Li than I pay to you? Honestly Dave."

"No, this is about you thinking that you're better than everybody else and that once you've gotten what you need you don't need your friends anymore!" Dave exclaimed.

"I don't know what you fuck you're talking about Dave," Randy replied, shaking his head "You're talking nonsense."

"Do you know how much I did for you when you and Lita were having problems?!" Dave exclaimed "Do you know how many times I tried to help you with Lita? How many times I had to go and see that girl to talk to her about you because you were too much of a pussy to do it youself? How many times did I have to get your ass in gear so you'd do something about a problem you were having with her? I was there for you man. I was there for you when she had amnesia and you were fucking moping around everywhere! I was there for you whenever you needed me! I was always there!"

Randy didn't say a word. He knew that what Dave was saying was the truth. Dave had been there for him the past year like no one else had. The Animal had been there for him to talk to. Had been there to make him do the things that he was putting off even though he knew he had to do them, especially when it concerned the red head that was now the mother of his child. Dave had been there through everything. He had truly been a best friend.

"Have you honestly given me half of the time I gave you?" Dave interrogated the Legend Killer, his voice calmling slightly "Have you even been aware of what was going on in my life this past year? Of course not, because everything is about Randy Orton and what makes Orton happy. How we can all help Orton get what he wants so he can be happy and have a perfect life with a perfect girl and a perfect baby. That's what this year has been about and you know it Orton! If you had been there for a smidge of the time I had been there for you this past year you would have known about the problems me and Lil were having. You would have known everything before today. You have no one to blame but yourself!"

"Whether what's true or not Dave," Lita suddenly spoke, not allowing Randy to replied to Dave's words immediately "By punishing Randy for not being there for you doesn't make you the better person. In fact, it makes you worse than him and everybody can see that. When you look back on this in 10 years, you're not going to remember Randy not being there for you like you were for him. You're going to remember how you betrayed your best friend and your girlfriend for your best friend's girl. How you were part of a plan that was devised to tear two people, who love each other more than anything else in the world, apart. Randy may have been selfish in your friendship, but destroying other people's lives to benefit your own, that is the ultimate act of selfishness. That's what you did Dave, and you are always going to remember that."

Dave Batista looked the red head straight in the eyes as he stood opposite her in silence. He didn't want to admit it, but every single one of her words was right and hit home hard for the big man. Refusing to contemplate the red head's words in silence and in time infront of everyone poolside, without another word Dave turned heel and walked back into the hotel the way he had come. All the spectators poolside were also silent as Lita turned heel and came to face Trish Stratus again, who still seemed completely unphased but what was going on.

"And you," Lita spoke again as she looked Trish dead in the eyes "I knew that we had our differences, Trish, but I never expected you to ever go this far to try and ruin my life. Yes I despise you and yes I have never liked you, but I would never do half the things to you that you did to me. I knew that you were a whore and a bitch, but I didn't know you were a whore and a bitch that would take something like this so far with the intention of ruining someone else's life. I have nothing else to say to you, and I don't want to hear whatever you have to say to me. Whether it's an apology, a denial or whether it's something that makes out that you've done nothing wrong by me. I don't want to hear any of it and right now I don't want to see you or have anything to do with you."

And with that Lita took one step forward so that she was eye to eye with the blonde. Their eyes locked in a stare and their bodies now a mere foot apart. Without giving Trish a chance to anticipate her next movement Lita's hand connected sharply and hard across the cheek and nose of Trish Stratus causing the blonde to yelp in pain before cradling the side of her face in pain. With that Lita simply walked straight past Trish, who was cursing under her breath, and headed for the inside of the hotel, followed closely behind by Randy Orton, Victoria, Lillian Garcia and Dawn Marie. The group were definitely headed for a long much expected talk, where they all for the first time in many many months, were going to be talking from the same side.

**A/N: Ooo I just love finishing chapters because I just love adding chapters to this story for myself and for you all to read! Hope you like this chapter and that I successfully tied up any loose ends that have been present in the story up until now! Now the usuals: Please READ AND REVIEW and I love you all so much! Thanks readers! See you next time, god bless, Mrs Bridget xoxo**

**Oh and look out for the next chapter: MY BEST FRIEND'S WEDDING, out soon!!!**


	49. My Best Friend's Wedding

**A/N: I thought I'd put my author's note here so everybody would read it. I haven't updated in so long because my email account that was linked to my fanfiction account was recently hacked and it has taken me this long to get ownership of my fanfiction account again – a huge relief and weight has been lifted! Hope you like this new chapter and I have the rest of One Secret mapped out and it looks like there will be about 5 or 6 chapters left and then I'll start my attention onto the sequel! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! LOVE YOU ALL, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**

**Chapter 49 - My Best Friend's Wedding**

"Will Christian and Victoria please take to dance floor for their first dance as husband and wife please," the DJ announced as all the guests for Christian and Vikki's wedding applauded the couple as they took to the dance floor.

It was official now. Vikki and Christian were officially married. Husband and wife. To have and to hold, to love and cherish, to honour and respect for as long as they both shall live. Randy Orton would never tell anyone it, but he loved weddings. It definitely wasn't all the formalities of everything like the meal and the decorations for the venue, even though the hotel had done an awesome job of creating the perfect wedding reception atmosphere in the outdoor restaurant overlooking the moonlit beach. It wasn't the fact that it brought family and friends together to celebrate. It wasn't even the fact that everyone involved in the wedding party was just so happy because of the atmosphere of the entire thing. Randy loved weddings for the pure meaning that it was bringing two people who love each other more than anything else in the world closer together. They were taking the next step in their relationship and in their separate lives which from now on would be shared. All they owned, all the memories they were yet to make, all the lessons they would learn in life from here on in, would be something they would share together for the rest of their lives. It was so much more than just putting a ring on someone else's finger and being able to call them your 'husband' or your 'wife'. It was pretty showing the entire world that these two people love and care about each other enough to want to spend every waking second of the day with each other.

Randy couldn't help but smile as he watched as Vikki and Christian, both smiling and grinning like a couple of idiots, took to the dance floor as the DJ starting playing the Goo Goo Dolls rendition of "Greatest Fan Of Your Life". Everyone in the restaurant had ceased their applause and all eyes were on the bride and groom as they started to dance. Randy couldn't help but let out a small chuckle under his breath as he watched the look of concentration etched on Christian's face as he led Vikki through the waltz that the pair had been going to lessons for leading up to the wedding. He remembered Christian winging and whining about how unnecessary it was to take lessons to learn how to dance when he could do the Macarena perfectly well and how ridiculously stupid a waltz actually was. This whining and winging to his fellow WWE employees was always followed by Jericho chiming in with either "Will you stop your yapping Christian!" or "Why on Earth are you doing the stupid Waltzy lessons then?" And that was the beautiful part of it. Christian would say that he was doing it for Vikki. He knew how much it meant to her for their first dance as husband and wife to be a waltz. He was doing it for love. He had then told Randy in confidence that he would do 1000 of those waltz lessons just for her because she was the love of his life and he loved her more than anything else in his world and he wanted to make her happy. Randy smiled as he looked at the look of sheer happiness etched on the gorgeous face of the bride as she kept her eyes locked on Christian's. He had done his job for sure.

And then Randy's eyes started to wander around the room as he looked at the rest of the guests present. His eyes soon landed on the rest of the wedding party sitting at the head table with him. With the two empty seats at the middle of the horseshoe shaped table there were the bridesmaids to the left and the groomsmen to right starting with Randy at the end of the table then going up to Edge, Jericho and Christian's brother Matt who had arrived only a couple of hours before the ceremony. Directly opposite Randy was Dawn Marie who was at the end of that side of the table and then there was Christian's sister Kia who had just arrived with Matt, then Lillian Garcia and then the maid of honour, the lovely Lita.

There she was. Looking as beautiful as ever, not that that was anything new. He didn't want to stare, but he just couldn't help himself, but he didn't think the red head would have noticed either way as she was completely engrossed in watching the bride and groom waltzing. Lita and all the bridesmaids were dressed in strapless floor length yellow dresses, hair half up and half down with a small frangipani tucked behind their left ears. Lita's red locks were loosely flowing around her shoulders in soft undulating curls. Her eyes were sparkling with happiness especially in the glow of the long white candles on each of the tables. She was absent mindedly fiddling with the silver bracelet on her left wrist even as Lillian leaned over and whispered something in her ear which caused her to break out in a wide smile, teeth and all. She truly was the gorgeous thing he had ever laid his eyes on.

Soon his staring caught up with him and before he knew it blue eyes were locked with hazel. Randy kept her gaze as did the red head with his. Her face was expressionless as she looked directly at him. The fiddling of her bracelet had completely ceased and now she was completely still. Randy soon turned his stare into a simple admiring look as he sent a smile across the bridal table. It took a couple of moments but soon the corners of her mouth curled into a small smile. Her cherry red lips curled at the corners, forming small dimples on either side of them.

The Legend Killer soon broke the gaze across the table as the two chairs beside him slid out from under the table as Jericho and Edge sought out their ladies before joining the bride and groom on the dance floor. Jericho headed straight for Christy Hemme who was currently seated next to Torrie Wilson, who was at that moment being propositioned for a dance by John Cena. Edge, on the other hand, didn't have to go far as he headed straight for Kia, the two of them apparently having a lot of history back in the early days of Edge and Christian and the 5 second pose. Randy watched as Dawn Marie was whisked away by Matt and then Lillian Garcia was asked to dance by one of Christian's old buddies from college that Randy had overheard her and Lita talking about right before the wedding ceremony. The dance floor was quickly filling to the point where Randy could only see glimpses of the bride and groom in amoungst the sea of wedding guests around them. The Legend Killer's eyes soon turned back to the bridal table and all the seats surrounding him were empty except that of the red head's.

*******************

Lita's eyes were no longer on the Legend Killer as the dance floor continued to fill up. Happy couples. New, unfamiliar couples just for the night. Husband and wives. Boyfriends and girlfriends. They were all there dancing right infront of her. The music had turned from the Goo Goo Dolls to some Cyndi Lauper – "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun". The red head couldn't help but smile as her eyes sought out the raven haired bride. She knew for a fact that this was Vikki's jam. The song that was the number 1 played song on her iPod. The song she would endlessly request when the divas went out on the town. "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" was Vikki's song and there she was on the middle of the dance floor dancing her little heart out with Lillian and Dawn who had just found her. Lita smiled as she watched her friends laughing and dancing together. Having the time of their lives.

"Hey," a voice suddenly spoke from behind her as the red head felt a hand softly placed on her shoulder.

The red head quickly spun around in reaction only to come face to face with the Legend Killer standing directly behind her. His right hand still sitting gently and still on her right shoulder. His eyes were staring down at her as he soon resumed a crouching position next to the red head's chair. He was crouching there beside her in his swanky, clean cut and perfectly tailored black and white suit. A yellow tie was tied perfectly around his neck. A yellow tie that perfectly matched the yellow dress she was currently sporting.

"Hey," Randy repeated, softer this time.

Randy was now eye level with the red head and she couldn't avoid his eyes whether she wanted to or not. His gorgeous flawless face was mere inches infront of her. She could feel his warm breath on her face.

"Hi," Lita finally answered, her voice matching Randy's volume and softness if not slightly lowered in both respects.

Lita's eyes soon diverted as she watched herself fiddling with her silver bracelet without even realising it, her teeth starting to chew on her bottom lip. The Legend Killer couldn't help but smile at her before both their attentions were drawn towards the dance floor as the last chorus of "Girls Just Wanna Have Fun" was belted out by the majority of the females on the dance floor. The bride was leading the pack no doubt. The final note of the song soon mixed into the next song choice by the DJ and the room filled with Aerosmith. Steve Tyler's husky voice emitting throughout the room.

"I don't wanna miss a thing," Lita spoke with a smile as she turned around to face Randy once more.

"Our song," Randy spoke, his smile matching hers.

"That seems like so long ago," the red head continued, finally sustaining a conversation with the Legend Killer tonight.

"I know," Randy replied, his eyes dropping to the ground before finding Lita's again.

"Such a long…," Lita started to speak again before she was cut off.

"Can I have this dance?" Randy replied as he finally stretched out his legs and resumed a standing position.

Lita's eyes immediately darted as her head tilted upwards to look up at the standing Randy Orton before her. He was standing there, a small smile on his face, his hand outstretched in her direction. Her big hazel eyes showed her immediate surprise and hesitation as she almost stared at his hand unblinkingly.

"May I?" Randy spoke once again, hoping a verbal cue might get a faster reaction or decision out of the beautiful red head before him.

The red head finally snapped out of her thoughts with the smallest of shakes of her head and he eyes lifted to meet Randy's. A small smile appearing on her face as she finally took the Legend Killer's hand, squeezing it a little as he led her onto the dance floor which had once again separated into couples.

Randy led Lita into the centre of the dance floor before he pulled her closer. The red head inhaled a long, deep breath as she felt his hand settle on the small of her back, her hand in return coming to rest on his shoulder, the fingers of their one free hand each entwining as they started to move in time to Aerosmith's "I Don't Wanna Miss A Thing". Lita couldn't help but smile as she relaxed in Randy's arms. Her head coming to rest of his shoulder letting her meet eyes with Victoria and while the raven haired bride was smiling at the red head, Lita knew that Vikki hadn't completely forgiven and forgotten everything that had been happening over the last couples of months and that had finally transpired yesterday involving Trash Stratus and a fake baby bump. Dawn and Lillian were the same and Lita could feel all their eyes currently on her. Watching her every move and more importantly Randy Orton's every move.

Lita felt the Legend Killer suddenly pull her closer to him and she was snapped out of her thoughts completely. Her attention was brought straight back to the man whose arms she was currently in. The red head subconsciously brought her hand around to the back of Randy's neck, toying with the small hairs she found with her fingertips there. Randy took a deep breath as he felt Lita's touch. The first touch in a very long time. He couldn't help but let out a very soft groan, causing Lita to look up and catch his eye contact.

"I've missed that," Randy spoke softly, looking her straight in the eyes "I've missed you doing that."

Lita merely smiled, slightly blushing as she dipped her head, only to have Randy's finger hook under her chin and bring her eyes back to his.

"I've missed you, Li," Randy suddenly blurted out "I've missed everything about you. I really have. Nothing's been the same without you with me."

Lita merely looked up at him without saying a word. She was just listening and looking at him, something she had missed.

"I can't sleep most nights," Randy continued, his head bowing for a moment as he tried to find the words to express exactly what it was he wanted to tell her "Well pretty much every night. There are no cries at 3am in the morning and there is no one there to wake up holding. The house is just so empty without you and Heidi. Things were just getting to be the way I wanted them to be between us, especially now with Heidi and I had to mess everything up."

"You weren't the only one to blame," Lita quietly spoke.

Randy paused for a minute, savoring the sound of her voice almost before he continued.

"I'm sorry for everything I put you through," Randy continued "Making things harder for you was the last thing I ever wanted to do. Making things hard for Heidi wasn't something I wanted either nor do I ever want. I'm sorry for everything that happened because of one stupid thing I did. I can't say it enough, but from the bottom of my heart, I'm so sorry Li. I truly am."

The red head honestly just wanted to cry after hearing Randy's words. It was the truth and the honestly, but mostly the sincerity of his words that were tugging at her heart strings and her tears.

"Please talk to me Li," Randy suddenly spoke, bringing the red head once more out of her thoughts.

"I talked to you yesterday Randy," Lita meekly replied.

"You repeating over and over again 'I can't believe this' doesn't really count as talking," Randy stated, taking a deep breath and maintaining his calm "I know it was hard with Dawn and Lil and Vikki there but now it's just us. Please talk to me Bella."

"Can we go outside please?" Lita quickly blurted out as she heading briskly for the exit to the restaurant, her hand still attached to Randy's as she led him away from the dance floor.

She had to leave. She could feel the tears spilling from her eyes and she didn't want to make a scene. This was hardly the place and the time to start breaking down into tears. She didn't want to steal Vikki's thunder. It was the girl's wedding and everything that night should be about her and Christian. She knew that Vikki was always so supportive and would definitely understand, but Lita didn't want to make another important moment this wedding weekend about herself. She owed her best friend that much.

"Bella?" the red head heard Randy Orton call to her as she continued to power walk them both to somewhere a little more private "Bella, please stop."

And stop she did. As soon as the red head reached the sand of the beach, adjacent to the restaurant she stopped dead in her tracks and starting breathing heavily. She was trying to calm herself down and stop her tears running down her cheeks before Randy could notice her current state. She closed her eyes and took a final deep breath as she felt the soft sea breeze blow through her hair. Her gorgeous yellow dress was softly flowing behind her. She felt a large hand on her shoulder and she finally opened her eyes to come face to face with a concerned looking Randy Orton.

"I'm alright," Lita answered, before Randy could even pose the question "I promise Randy. I'm alright."

The Legend Killer nodded before he moved to stand infront of the red head, his hands coming to her sides and resting on her bare arms. Lita breathed in the fresh sea breeze as Randy's hands moved softly up and down her arms, sending goose bumps across her soft skin. The red head took one last deep breath, locking her gaze with Randy's, before she surrendered herself to his arms. All she needed was to take that movement forward and like he knew exactly what that movement meant, the strong, warm embrace of Randy Orton engulfed her small body. His arms completely surrounded her, one hand resting on the small of her back and the other on the back of her head. His fingers threading through her wavy red locks. Her arms simply wrapped around his body as best she could. Holding him tightly because she never ever wanted to let him go.

"I wish I could control the way I feel," Lita suddenly spoke, her voice almost muffled into the Legend Killer's shoulder "I wish that now that I knew the truth I could just make myself go back to normal. I wish that I could just make myself feel and act the way I did before all this happened. I wish that we could just go back to the way things were before this all happened."

Randy Orton sighed as he slightly distanced himself from the red head so he could look at her. Her eyes were still welling with tears, her breathing heavy as she paused for a moment and looked into his eyes. The soft sea breeze still blowing through her red hair.

"It's like everything in the universe is trying to keep us apart," Lita spoke again as her small hands found Randy's, drawing her eyes to their tangled fingers "Absolutely everything that could possibly go wrong has happened to us Randy. Not even for a month can things with us just be normal… and …. And easy."

Randy squeezed her hand, drawing her eyes back up to his.

"Love was never meant to easy Li," Randy replied, slightly shaking his head.

"Look at Vikki and Christian Randy," Lita replied, hers and Randy's eyes being drawn to the inside of the restaurant and the dance floor where the newly wed couple were dancing the night away "They love each other just as much as we do and yet their story, their lives together, have been so much easier, so much less complicated than ours. It just doesn't seem fair does it?"

Randy sighed as he shook his head, his eyes coming back to settle on the red head before him.

"It just doesn't seem right that people and places and things have been trying, deliberate or not, to keep us apart when we clearly love each other that much," Lita continued "It just doesn't seem like that's something that should happen. I mean it's not like we're bad people or anything right?"

"Li," Randy quickly interjected "We're not bad people. You're not a bad person."

"I just don't want our daughter to have to go through everything that we've had to go through and I don't want her to have to suffer because people want to keep us apart," Lita started rambling, her voice choking up in her throat "I don't want Heidi to go through any of this. I want her to have the best life possible and I want to be able to give that to her."

"And you can Li," Randy quickly commented, his hands leaving hers to softly cup her face, attempting to calm her down before she broke into tears "You are an amazing mother and I know that you'll do everything you can to make Heidi happy and give her the best life possible. I'm hoping that I can do exactly the same thing for both her and you."

"I can't believe you're still here," Lita quietly spoke as she gazed into the Legend Killer's eyes, a look of almost confusion crossing Randy's face before she continued "After everything we've been through. After everything you've been through because of me. I mean, I just can't believe that you're still here and you still want to be, despite the fact that this could merely be the start of many more complications and so much more heartache and struggle. Why are you still Randy? Why do you put up with all this when you don't even have to?"

"Li I love you," Randy immediately answered without a second thought "And that is the reason right there."

"But Randy," Lita spoke again "There is only so much that one person can go through for another for love. There is only so much that one person can take for someone else. Everyone has that point where they just can't do it anymore. When their hope is just lost and they are absolutely done fighting for what they want."

Randy stood there quietly for a moment as he took in the red head's words. She was absolutely, completely right. There were no arguments about that. Everyone does have their breaking point. Everyone has their limits. It was now just a question of where his limits laid.

"You and me," Randy began "We were the absolute last people in the world that probably should have ended up together. You were honestly the last person I saw myself falling in love with and you probably felt the exact same way, right?"

Lita slowly nodded as she continued to silently listen to exactly what Randy had to say right here and now.

"It wasn't something that I had planned or something that I had expected," Randy continued "But I really fell in love with you Lita. I absolutely fell in with you and that, right there, is the reason that I'm standing here with you right now."

The red head returned his small smile as he continued.

"It has been absolute hell being in love with you," Randy continued "Honestly it has been the hardest time of my life. It was hard to start with because you hated me so much and I had absolutely no idea why. I was completely denied any way into your life and that was hell because I was so in love with you. I just didn't know what to do. I tried to shake it, I tried to ignore. I tried everything Li, but despite it all I was still in love you and I was fooling myself if I thought that it was something that I could just sleep on and it would go away because it didn't."

"I have had to fight to be with you every step of the way," Randy said "I have had to fight with you. I've had to fight with everyone, from Stacy and Hunter, to Dave and Trish, and even Vikki and Dawn and Lillian and Christy and Torrie and everyone. I've had to fight for you. I've had to fight for you every step of the way and sometimes part of me wondered why I was putting myself through this. Every fight with someone just led into fight with someone else just for you. Just to be with you."

"Why did you do it?" Lita asked meekly, not thinking about her words before she spoke them.

"Because after every fight it made me realize how special and amazing you were," Randy honestly answered straight out "When you have to fight for something, it makes that something just that much more special and it made me realize how much I truly did love you and how much I really did want to be with you, because if I honestly didn't I wouldn't have fought at all. If I didn't love you more than anything else in my life, I wouldn't have fought for you at all, but I did."  
Lita couldn't help but smile as the tears started to well in her eyes once more.

"I'm really glad you did," she spoke as she inhaled a deep breath.  
"It was the best damn decision I ever made," Randy spoke with a smile.

Lita smiled back before she stepped forward into the open arms of Randy Orton. The pair embracing in complete silence as they both soaked up the feeling of just being there in this moment with each other. There was no Trish and there was no Hunter. There was no Dave. There were people there standing in the way of two people in love being together. It was just Randy and Lita.

"I think we need to just restart everything," Lita said with a small laugh, tears still in her eyes "And pretend that none of this crap has ever happened."

Randy couldn't help but laugh in response.

"We just have to start everything all over again," Lita continued "And maybe if we go super super slow, we can get it right this time."

"You think so?" Randy inquired with a smile.

"Maybe," Lita replied honestly.

"Well let's do it then," Randy replied, turning his head to look Lita in the eyes, yet keeping their tight embrace.

"What do you mean?" Lita inquired, cocking at eyebrow at the 3rd generation superstar.

"We'll start afresh from right now," Randy replied, letting Lita know in his tone that he was absolutely serious about what he was saying "We'll start us right from the beginning. Nice and slow and get to know each other all over again. Forget that everything in the past that has come between us has happened. We'll start it all over again with Heidi and we can do it as a real family."

Lita couldn't help grinning like an absolute idiot. It was probably the best thing she'd heard all day, all weekend actually.

"I think I like the sound of that," Lita replied seriously "Slow and steady."

"Plus, it'll give me a chance to fall in love with you all over," Randy said with that boyish smirk of his, causing Lita to roll her eyes at him "And it'll give you a chance to sort out the way you feel in your own time. No rush. You can figure it all out in your own time."

The red head couldn't describe how perfect this moment right here was. It was like he could read her mind and he knew exactly what she needed, exactly what she was thinking and he knew exactly what to say. It was like he just got her and she didn't have to explain a thing. And with that Randy leaned forward and pressed his lips against her forehead in a sweet kiss. She looked up at him, the smile still evident on her face as she tilted her head upwards wanting another kiss from him, this time on her lips.

_Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep! Beep!_

Lita sighed as the moment was shattered by the beeping of her cell phone. The red head reached between her breasts and inside her strapless bra and retrieved her small cell phone.

"In your bra?" Randy said with a small chuckle as he raised an eyebrow at her "Really Li?"

"There are no pockets in this dress," Lita stated as she checked the caller ID display message "I had to improvise."

Randy smiled at her as she flipped open the cell phone and pressed it against her ear.

"_Hello dear Jeffrey," Lita spoke with a smile "How are you?"_

"_Li I don't have time to chat right now this is important!" Jeff quickly said._

"_Jeff what the hell is wrong?!" Lita pressed the Hardy brother, the panic in his voice setting her off completely._

"_I'm in the hospital," Jeff quickly answered._

"_What on earth did you do to yourself?" Lita said with a laugh, a little bit of relief being lifted._

"_It's not me Li," Jeff spoke, more calmly and quietly this time._

"_What do you mean it's not you?!" Lita said, confused this time by what Jeff meant "What do you mean? Where's Heidi? Is she alright?"_

"_She's sick Li," Jeff replied "I mean really sick. She's the one in hospital."_


	50. My Daughter

**Chapter 50 - My Daughter**

_Oh my fucking God!_

That was the only thing running through Jeff Hardy's mind as he paced up and down and up and down the bleach white hallway in Carolina Central Hospital. He could not believe that this was happening. He couldn't believe that he had been in charge of another person's life and he had let this happened. He had been in charge of a baby's life – someone who isn't capable yet of looking after themself. Lita had been counting on him to look after her precious daughter and he had let this happened. Heidi had been counting on him to look after her and keep her safe and healthy and well, and he'd pretty much failed. He hadn't at all meant to. God no he didn't, and he knew that, he was just hoping that Lita knew that too.

He had never been so scared in his life to see the red head. He wasn't scared or nervous about the fact that Randy Orton could be so angry that he would absolutely pummel the colourful haired man upon seeing him. That thought didn't even cross his mind. It was the red headed woman that he was most scared about locking eyes with when she finally arrived at the hospital. When he'd spoken to her on the phone and finally broken the news about her daughter Lita had dropped the phone and he hadn't spoken to her since. Randy Orton had continued the conversation with Jeff and let the Hardy brother know that both him and Lita would be on the next available flight out of Hawaii and back into North Carolina in order to meet him at the airport. That had been 6 hours ago and Jeff had been pacing the same corridor ever since. He was pretty sure the soles of his sneakers were worn through but there was no way that he could sit down still enough to stay in a chair right now.

"Jeff!" a woman's voice suddenly exclaimed from behind her, causing Jeff to break out of his thoughts and almost fall over himself at the suddenness of the voice.

Jeff's head whipped around to face the direction the voice came from and true enough the voice belonged to Lita with Randy Orton in tow. Lita was still dressed in her bright yellow bridesmaid dress, with a large oversized black jacked on, and had the bottom scrunched up in her hands, displaying her flip flops that she was currently trying to run in. Randy Orton was running alongside in his wedding outfit also minus tie and jacket, his hand trying to rest around the red head, but it was proving impossible as she was not concentrating on anything but reaching Jeff as soon as possible.

"Jeff, where is she?!" Lita quickly exclaimed as soon as she had reached the Hardy brother "Where is she?!"

"She's being looked after right now by the doctors," Jeff immediately answering, seeing and hearing in her voice how truly worried and stressed out Lita was.

"What's happened Jeff? What's wrong with her?" Lita quickly questioned, almost shaking with worry as she surrendered herself into the arms of Randy.

Jeff couldn't speak as he tried to find the words. He couldn't find his voice as his eyes stared to wander before resting on the piece of white lino underneath his feet. His throat was so dry and he couldn't stop rubbing the back of his neck.

"Jeff tell us what's happened?" Randy asked, responding to Jeff's silence.

"Please Jeff, what happened?!" Lita followed, the tears in her eyes clearly showing as she looked with pleading eyes up at Jeff Hardy.

"I never meant for anything to happen to her I promise Li!" Jeff suddenly started rambling "I know I promise you that nothing would happen to her and that I'd keep her safe. I'm so sorry. I don't even know how it happened and I didn't let her out of my sight unless I was in the shower or on the can and I'm so sorry Li. I know you trusted me and I messed everything up, and I'm sorry… and I…."

"Jeff it's alright," Lita said, breaking out of Randy's embrace in order to give Jeff a hug, something he clearly needed right now.

"I'm so sorry Li," Jeff said softly as he hugged Lita.

"I know you are," Lita replied "I know you never wanted this to happen to Heidi."

"We all know that," Randy suddenly added, causing Jeff to distance himself fro the red head in order to look Heidi's father in the eye and nod at him "So what happened?"

Jeff took a deep breath and calmed himself before he started to explain the reason they were all standing here in a hospital at 2am in the morning.

"I don't know how it happened," Jeff emphasized as he started to explain the whole story "She was fine yesterday. Absolutely fine and absolutely nothing out of the ordinary. She didn't wake me up for her routine 3am feed which I thought was weird but I didn't want to wake her and I just thought she must have needed the sleep because I'd taken her out of the house that day. And then she didn't wake up until late when I had to wake her and I noticed it, but I sort of didn't and I guess I must have just ignored it."

"Noticed what?" Randy asked as he and Lita listened intently on Jeff's explanation.

"Well she was kinda making a little whistling noise in her sleep," Jeff tried to explain, feeling almost embarrassed by what he was saying "I thought she was just snoring maybe and that she was fine. I didn't even think that it could have been a problem with her breathing. I mean it didn't even cross my mind. She had her breakfast alright and she was fine with the milk and everything, but then in the afternoon she couldn't keep down any of her food. I mean she couldn't even drink anything and then the wheezing started getting worse and then she almost stopped breathing completely and her face was turning like blue and everything and I panicked and I didn't know what to do. I called the ambulance and they were here as soon as they could. By the time they arrived she couldn't breath at all through her mouth or her nose because she had gotten so congested and she had a fever and I was so scared the entire ambulance ride, and then when we got here they took her away and I wasn't allowed to see her so I called you guys and told you what had happened. Oh my god it's such a mess and it's all my fault!"

"Hey man it's alright," Randy said reassuring the Hardy brother "It wasn't your fault. I probably wouldn't have noticed it either. It was something out of your control. We're not blaming you, if anything we're so completely thankful that you called the ambulance when you did."

"He's right Jeff," Lita added, the worry still evident on her face as she managed a smile in Jeff's direction "We're not blaming you for any of this."

Jeff managed a nod before he continued on with the last part of his story.

"It was 2 hours before the doctor actually came out of her room," Jeff continued, pointing to the closed door without a glass window a few feet from where they were all standing "I knew you two were on your way and I asked the doctor what was wrong so I could let you two know as soon as you got here, but he told me he couldn't release any information about her condition until her parents got here and before I could say anything he just walked off and disappeared. I've been pacing this same spot ever since."

Before Lita or Randy could comment on the ending to Jeff's recount of the disastrous night, the closed door in question swung open and a very tall man with dark hair and glasses emerged. He closed the door quickly behind him so that neither Randy nor Lita nor Jeff could see into Heidi's room. His attention was on a wooden clipboard infront of him and he stood still as he studying the sheet of paper that was attached to the clipboard. His eyes finally drew away and he came face to face with the three professional wrestlers before him. He looked at Jeff and smiled as he recognized the young man that had been in that same corridor for several hours now and then his eyes wandered to Lita and Randy who were pretty much staring at him completely silently.

"I'm assuming you're Heidi's parents?" the doctor finally asked.

Lita nodded immediately.

"Yes that's us," Randy answered as he extended his hand to the doctor "Randy Orton, nice to meet you."

"I'm Doctor Williams," the doctor replied shaking Randy's hand before turning to the red head "And you must be Heidi's mother."

"Amy Dumas," Lita replied, following suite and accepting the Dr Williams hand in a firm handshake.

"It's nice to meet you both," Dr Williams nodded "Now about your daughter…"

"Is she alright now?" Randy quickly questioned.

"She's currently in a completely stable condition," Dr Williams explained "She's been hooked up to a nebulizer to maintain her breathing and her temperature is almost back to normal. She's sleeping at the moment but she is in good shape."

"Thank god," Lita sighed in relief, her hands coming up to run over her face and then through her hair.

"I can see you must be relieved," Dr Williams commented with a small smile.

"You can't imagine," Randy said, returning his smile as he brought Lita closer to him and hugged her.

"What was the problem Doctor?" Jeff suddenly spoke.

He wasn't sure if he was out of place speaking at this time, but he wanted to know what exactly had happened and how it had happened so he could mentally beat himself up for it. And so it would never ever happen again while he was in charge of Heidi. That was, if the red head ever let him look after her daughter again. Dr Williams looked at Jeff Hardy for a moment before turned back to Randy and Lita to address them directly.

"Your daughter has a case of Respiratory syncytial virus or RSV for short," Dr Williams started to explain "It's just a common virus that can occur in adults and/or perfectly healthy children that can cause symptoms similar to a common cold – runny nose, sneezing or nasal congestion mainly. It is very common. Around two thirds of babies get RSV before they are one year old so it is nothing that is out of the ordinary, it just depends on the child as to how severe the case of RSV is."

"How severe was Heidi?" Randy inquired, a little relief being lifted by the doctor's statement that it was a common virus and that there wasn't something extremely wrong with his daughter.

"She was on her way to having it very severe but it seems that the ambulance got there just in time to hook her up to a nebulizer to get her breathing back on track," Dr Williams answered.

Lita and Randy simply nodded as they continued to listen closely to every work Dr Williams was speaking.

"Now your daughter is going to be just fine now that she has been stabilised, but because I understand she was born slightly premature according to Mr Hardy here. Is that correct?" Dr Williams inquired, turning to face Lita for the confirmation.

"Yes, that's correct," Lita replied with a nod "She was 2 weeks premature. Well 2 weeks and 3 days to be exact."

"Right" Dr Williams replied as he picked a ballpoint pen out of his breast pocket and scribbled down on the piece of paper attached to his clipboard infront of him "Well because of that and the fact that your daughter does have a lung condition she is much more prone to developing the more severe form of RSV when infected, but your daughter was lucky this time and it seems to not be the case which is definitely great news."

"Heidi has a lung infection?" Lita asked, very curious and confused by what she was hearing "We were never informed of that when she was born or in any of her check ups"

"She does appear to have a branch of asthma which for now is fine, which is probably why it wasn't picked up in any recent check ups," the doctor explained to the confused red head "It is for the moment very mild and controlled, but it is something you'll have to watch as she grows up as it could develop into a more acute branch and then you'll have to put her on medication and things like that. For the moment though, her asthma is fine and isn't something you necessarily have to worry about, just something that needs to be monitored."

"Of course," Randy replied "We'll make sure we do that. Thank you."

"Not a problem," Dr Williams replied with a smile before glancing down at his clipboard again and scribbling down a few more things.

"When will we be able to see her?" Lita suddenly asked, drawing the doctor's attention back up to her.

"You'll be able to go in and see her in a couple of minutes once the nurses are done and it'll probably be another 3 or 4 days before she'll be ready to go home," Dr Williams answered.

"Really?!" Randy asked, not sure if he had heard correctly "4 days?"

"I understand that you would like to take her home as soon as possible, but we just want to make positively sure that she isn't going to have a relapse," Dr Williams explained "We want to make sure that her condition is settled completely before letting her go. You understand our concern, especially with the weather being as unpredictable as it is at the moment and with it getting so cold as it can make her that much more susceptible to contracts RSV again."

"Oh absolutely," Lita quickly spoke, not wanting Dr Williams to get the wrong idea about how they were as parents "We completely understand. We only want the best for our daughter."

"Well unless you have any more questions I think I will be off," Dr Williams replied with a smile as he turned to each one of them.

"Actually, I have just one," Randy spoke, causing both Jeff and Lita to look at him curiously.

"Yes Mr Orton?" Dr Williams said.

"When we do get her home, is there anything you would suggest to avoid this same situation happening again?" Randy asked, his arms coming to wrap a little tighter around Lita who was now standing infront of him with her bac up against him "I mean with the temperature getting colder with winter coming, are there any preventions you would recommend?"

Dr Williams bit his lips as he looked off into the distance, clearly in thought as the others waiting in anticipation and silence for his response.

"I would suggest using a humidifier in her room to help with her breathing at this stage when she is permitted to go home," Dr Williams finally spoke "It's a good safety precaution to have, especially in the colder months here in Carolina or wherever it is that you two do live. I would also suggest getting your hands on a bulb suction which is handy when travelling outdoors as it can remove any mucous from her nose if she is having trouble breathing at all in the cooler temperatures and especially in snowy conditions."

"Great," Randy said with a nod as he smiled at the doctor "Thanks doc."

"Well I will see you all at a later time," Dr Williams said with a wave as he bid them good night "Good night."

"Good night," Randy, Lita and Jeff said simultaneously before the silence as they watched Dr Williams disappear down the hallway and then into an adjoining hallway to the right.

_2 days later…._

"Do you have any idea how ridiculous you look right now?" Lita asked Randy Orton as she burst into a fit of giggles, almost falling off her chair in the process.

Randy turned to face her looking as completely wide eyed and innocent as possible while he was pulling the face he currently was. He had his ears pulled out using his hands whilst utilising one of his thumbs to push his eyebrow up in a 'People's Eyebrow' kind of way (or at least he was trying). He had inflated his cheeks with the air in his lungs and frankly he looked like an obese version of the Rock with weird ears that stuck out ridiculously far. It didn't seem like Randy actually noticed or cared how ridiculous he looked, he was just doing it for the benefit of little Heidi Maree Orton who also thought Randy's face was incredibly hilarious.

Randy and Lita were currently spending their 3rd consecutive morning in the Carolina Central Hospital and were at that moment entertaining their 6 ½ month old daughter, Heidi, after she'd had her morning hook up to the nebulizer which was slowly getting her breathing back on track and back to normal. Lita had spent the night at Jeff's in Cameron, not far away, but Randy had insisted on staying the night at the hospital, like he had every other night this week since Heidi had been admitted. Lita had tried to do the same, not wanting to leave her daughter's side anymore than Randy, but both the Legend Killer and the colourful haired Hardy brother had convinced her otherwise. True she had needed a shower and she had needed a good long rest as she hadn't slept the two previous nights she had spent in a previously vacant adjoining room where she had slept for a total of 2 hours and the rest of time she had been with Randy at Heidi's beside either watching her sleep or entertaining her whilst she was awake. She hadn't been able to sleep because of the constant worry about her daughter in the back of her mind, but last time she had been that tired from the festivities in Hawaii to the fact that she hadn't slept the last 2 nights that as soon as she hit the pillow in her room in Jeff's house, she had been completely out like a log. She had been honestly too tired to let the worry keep her from another night of sleep.

"Well I don't think Heidi agrees with you!" Randy stated, deflating his cheeks for a moment before inflating them again as he turned back to the baby girl currently lying down in a baby hospital bed.

Heidi had the biggest smile on her face and was throwing her arms around and giggling like she was having the time of your life.

"She's a baby Randy but she's clearly not blind," Lita spoke with a wide smile as she leaned into speak almost directly into the ear of the Legend Killer "She's laughing like that because you look that ridiculous."

"Well at least she's happy," Randy said smiling at the vision of his daughter before him.

"She looks very happy," Lita said as she leaning further into the Legend Killer until she felt his arm wrap around her "Personally I just think she loves all the attention though."

"Sounds like her mother to me," Randy commented, turning to look at the red head who had her eyebrow raised at him.'

"Says her ego centric father," Lita added, rolling her eyes at the smirk on the Legend Killer's face.

"She looks exactly like you you know," Randy said turning back to look at his daughter changing the subject.

Lita just smiled as she too looked at the young baby girl before them, currently sucking on as many of her toes that she could at that moment fit in her mouth. The number of times she'd heard that statement before.

"Yeah well," Lita said with a shrug "That is something we already know along with the fact that those are your eyes that she has."

"Also correct," Randy said with a smirk as he tightened his arm around the red head, his head coming to rest onto of hers which was already resting on his shoulder.

"Just emphasizing the fact were you then?" Lita inquired, smirking as she kept her eyes locked on Heidi.

"Precisely my dear," Randy replied, the smirk still evident on his face.

Before Lita or Randy could utter another word they were then interrupted by the creaky opening of the door.

"Excuse me," a small blonde nurse said quietly as she stood in the opening doorway "I don't mean to interrupt, but Mrs Orton you have a visitor just outside."

A couple of moments of silence elapsed before Randy slowly removed his arm from around the red head, allowing her to stand up and greet her visitor.

"That was weird," Lita commented before standing up and walking over to the nurse who was still standing in the doorway "Thank you."

"You're welcome," the nurse replied "She's just out here waiting for you."

Lita turned to face Randy Orton who was still sitting in his chair and he nodded at her before smiling.  
"You go," Randy replied, almost as if he could read her mind and knew exactly what she was going to ask "I'll be fine with Heidi."

Lita simply nodded as she returned his smile before she entered the hospital hallway closing the door behind her.

"Hi Li," Stacy Keibler spoke as Lita's eyes finally landed on the blonde.

Lita simply looked at the blonde, unsure of really how to act that she was here. The blonde had her arms full with flowers, chocolates and a bright pink teddy bear.

"I brought these for Heidi," Stacy quickly added as she glanced down at the items she was carrying before looking at Lita and smiling "I hope that she's feeling a lot better now."

It was evident that the blonde was completely unsure of how to act in this current situation. Her and Lita were hardly friends anymore considering everything that had gone done, what with Stacy joining forces with Hunter and Matt Hardy to try and tear Randy and Lita apart. She fully didn't expect Lita to welcome her with a friendly smile and a big hug. She didn't expect this confrontation to be easy, but apart from that she had absolutely no idea what she was expecting at this moment here and now.

"I never got to see you after you left right after Heidi was born," Lita finally spoke, breaking the silence and surprising Stacy Keibler.

"Oh," Stacy replied, biting her bottom lip as her eyes wandered before settling on a piece of floor right infront of her "Well I just… well it was just a little awkward waiting outside with all the others. I mean, I knew I wasn't exactly their favourite person and I knew that they didn't want me there."

Lita simply nodded. She understood completely.

"It's just that I didn't get to say thank you," Lita said, immediately bringing Stacy's eyes up from the floor to lock with hers "I mean for everything that happened that night. Thank you Stace."

"You don't have to say thank you Li," Stacy said, not breaking a smile or a single emotion for that matter as her eyes returned to the floor "To say that I owed you was an understatement. It was the least I could do for you after everything I'd done."

Lita nodded again. There was no arguing with that statement. Stacy definitely didn't deserve a thank you for her actions because Lita honestly deserved that much from the long legged diva. However, despite all that, Lita had wanted to say thank you and she felt that that was the right thing to do.

"You pretty much saved my life Stacey," Lita finally replied "If it wasn't for you, God knows what Hunted would have done to me and or Heidi."

Stacy nodded. She knew that that was the truth.

"Whether or not you deserved it," Lita continued, taking a deep breath "You saved my daughter's life and that right there definitely deserves a thank you."

Stacy couldn't help it as she felt the tears welling in her eyes as she finally had the guts to raise her eyes to meet Lita's again. Her arms were weak as she felt like she was going to drop everything she currently had cradled in her arms.

"I'm so sorry for everything Li," Stacy suddenly broke down "You didn't deserve any of this and I'm so sorry for putting you through it all. You were my best friend and I treated you like… like no one should be treated. No one deserves what I put you through. Absolutely no one."

Lita remained absolutely silent as she watched Stacy completely breakdown infront of her. She watched as the tears rolled down the blonde's flawless cheeks and as the flowers and the teddy bear and the chocolates all fell to the ground slowly and softly. The red head just watched and listened, without realising the tears welling in her own eyes.

"It's just that Hunter made me believe that I was the victim and that I was the one that deserved everything I wanted, including Randy," Stacy continued, not being able to help sniffling as she wiped at her tear stained cheeks. Lita couldn't help herself as she slowly took a couple of steps forward until her body was almost touching the blonde's. Stacy clearly hadn't noticed as her eyes were looking at the floor but not actually focused on anything at all. And without another moment's thought Lita leaned forward and wrapped her arms around the blonde headed diva. Stacy completely surrendered herself into Lita's arms as she continued to cry. Lita had never seen Stacy like this before.

"I should have just been a good friend and have been happy for you and Randy like a good friend would have been. He made me believe that you were with Randy just to spite me. That you were trying to hurt me and trying to deprive me of happiness when really I was just doing that to you. You're my best friend Li and I love you. I'm just so sorry that I had to put our friendship and your relationship with Randy through so much pain and hell. I'm so sorry."

Stacy finally stopped, breathing heavily as she caught her breath inbetween wiping at her still free flowing tears.

"I'm so sorry Li," Stacy spoke into Lita's shoulder "I'm really really sorry. For everything."

"I know," Lita finally replied "I know you are Stacey and I forgive you."

Stacy suddenly stopped her sniffling as she lifted her head and looked down at the red head in the eyes for the first time.

"You're right Stace," Lita spoke again, a single tear rolling down her cheek "You're my best friend, and I know you're a good person. You have always been there for me no matter what. Pestering me when I need to be pestered. Leaving me alone when I need to be alone. Letting me talk about anything when I just need to talk. I miss my best friend."

"I don't deserve your forgiveness Lita," Stacy replied, bowing her head in embarrassment as she spoke.

"Whether or not you deserve it not," Lita replied "I forgive you. I know how sorry you are and I know we all make mistakes. Hell I know that better than anybody that mistakes happen and we can only learn from them. I hate not having you in my life and having you there to talk to and laugh with."  
"And get absolutely smashed with," Stacy said, letting a little chuckle escape her lips.

Lita couldn't help but smile back.  
"I want to move past all this," Lita said "Heidi has made me realize that I want to look forward to the future and not live in the past anymore."

"Me neither," Stacy said shaking her head.  
"Good!" Lita exclaimed "Now will you please give me a proper hug Gumbi!"

Stacy couldn't help but just laugh as she leaned forward and the couple of friends shared a long and tight hug that had been a long time coming.

"Gumbi," Stacy chuckled "No one's called me that in years."

Lita laughed along as the pair remained in the embrace.

"I've missed you so much Li," Stacy said, sighing as the tears stopped flowing.

"Right back atcha Gumbi," Lita replied.

**A/N: Another chapter finally! Sorry it took so long for me to update peoples but there was a lot of research I had to do for this chapter so I wasn't pulling babies diseases out of thin air and making up crap! Lol. I also took the time to map out of the rest of **_**One Secret **_**and I've planned out the rest of the chapters for the story which is super excited! I'm putting a lot more wrestling into it and ceasing a little on the drama side of things because I think Randy and Lita have been through a lot of stuff! I really liked this chapter personally . It tied up the loose end with Stacy and Randy as well as bringing Randy and Lita closer due to Heidi – the link that is always going to bring them together no matter what happens to them both! Please READ AND REVIEW! Love you all viewers, god bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	51. Back To Work

**Chapter 51 – Back To Work**

"You've got to be at least a little bit nervous!" Vikki exclaimed in almost frustration as she almost stopped waking completely to look at the red head in question "I mean c'mon Li, it's been almost a whole entire year! 365 days! 525 600 minutes!"

Lita stopped her pace as she rolled her eyes at her fellow diva.

"You just wanted to say that line from _Rent _correct?" Lita said cocking an eyebrow as she almost smiled at Victoria.

"Well," Vikki said shrugging her shoulders with a smile "Maybe, but c'mon Li. 1 year is a pretty long time."

Lita held up her free hand in defense as she kept the other secured fastened around the little bundle she had cradled against her body.

"If I say I'm a tiny bit nervous with you shut up and get off my case?" Lita inquired letting out a sigh.

"Yes!" Vikki said with a victorious smile as she clapped her hands together infront of her.

"I think being married to Christian has made you even weirder," Lita commented as she picked up her pace and started to walk the backstage corridors of RAW again "If that is even possible."

Victoria and Lita were making their way towards the divas locker room in Seattle, Washington where RAW was being held tonight and why the divas locker room was located on the complete other end of the building to the parking lot and the rest of the superstars locker rooms was a mystery to everyone. The pair had arrived with Lita and Randy's daughter Heidi 3 ½ hours before RAW was set to start in order to get a little warming up done and Lita was hoping a little time in the ring before the crowd's were let into the stands.

Vikki had been pestering the red head for the last hour about being nervous about their match together tonight as they were opponents, rivals as the RAW script had decided to place them in upon Lita's big return tonight. It wasn't that she was nervous about the massive crowd because she had gone out there infront of thousands and thousands of people thousands and thousands of times. She wasn't nervous at all about that. It was fun if anything to the red head to be cheered on by that many people that wanted and believed you could win any match you were put in. The WWE fans had been nothing short of amazing to her and she couldn't wait to push through the black curtain and onto the Monday Night RAW stage tonight. If there was anything she was nervous about tonight it was ring rust and that was just paranoia setting in. Vikki was right that one year is a hell of a long time. I mean in one year Lita had managed to have a child, see her best friend get married, think her boyfriend was having her whore of an enemy's baby, have amnesia and forget completely who she was. A lot can happen in one year and it did, Lita was just hoping that her developing ring rust wasn't one of them.

"So, what are you going to do with Heidi while we're warming up and while we've got our match?" Vikki questioned as the pair continued their trek "And when Randy's got his later tonight?"

"Well," Lita started, her voice wavering a little in hesitation as she reached her free hand up to run her fingers through her fiery red locks "I kinda organized a baby sitter for tonight."

"A babysitter?" Vikki questioned, looking a little confused "You didn't drag Dawn all the way out to Seattle did you Li?"

"No!" Lita exclaimed, looking at Vikki like she was completely mad "Someone who isn't on the line up tonight said they'd be happy to mind Heidi for the night."

"I hope that your sitter isn't in the form of any of the males around here," Vikki warned as she re-adjusted her very tight red crop top "Because you'll come back from your match and you daughter will either be operating a fork lift or be packed into a duffle bag."

Lita couldn't help but laugh. It was the truth however. None of the guys backstage that she would trust with her daughter knew the first thing about children. Jericho had his son Ash, but he was hardly what you'd call a hands on father and his ex-wife had thought the same. Christian and Edge? Forget it. Dave Batista? Completely out of the question. Cena? Way way way out of the question.

"So then that leaves the divas right because I doubt you would let stagehand or Eric Bischoff mind your daughter," Vikki commented as she scrunched her nose up in thought about the identity of this mystery one night babysitter "Who's not likely to be on the line up tonight? Um… Torrie or Christy?"

"Please Vikki," Lita said with a small chuckle "Those two don't even know how to change themselves."

"That was only that one time in Vegas, Li," Vikki explained matter-of-factly "And they were very hungover and may I remind you that they weren't the only ones who had their bras and panties on the outside of their clothes."

"You're only defending them because you had all your clothes on inside out!" Lita exclaimed laughing.

"That was the first time I've ever had scotch," Vikki explained keeping a perfectly straight face "And you all peer pressured me into it!"

"Pft!" Lita exclaimed rolling her eyes "You were the one that broke into that poor couple's room and stole it from the mini bar, we just made you pay the price for your alcoholic tendencies."

"Anyway," Vikki said, changing the subject quickly before she started laughing at herself "So then there's Candice who could probably feed a nation if she was breastfeeding and then Maria who always puts all her clothes on backwards. I'm not seeing much light at the end of the tunnel here Li?"

"It's Stacy," Lita suddenly blurted out, wincing as she braced herself for the worst "Stacy's babysitting Heidi tonight."

"Have you gone completely mad?!" Vikki immediately exclaimed, slowly her walk right down so that Lita had to practically drag each step to stay alongside her "I mean c'mon Li!"

"Vik, it's just….," Lita started as she turned her head to face her raved haired friend.

"How could you trust her with Heidi after everything Li?" Vikki questioned, her eyebrow raised in pure seriousness as she spoke "I mean seriously Li. She was working with Hunter in a scheme of pure evil to tear you and Randy apart despite the fact that you were pregnant with Randy's child. But even before that she got mad at you and went and got into your business with Randy and told him about your abortion two years ago. She should be the person you least trust! Especially with your daughter!"

"I know I know Vik," Lita replied calmly "I know everything you're saying is the truth and I understand where you're coming from, but…"

"But what Li?" Vik suddenly interrupted "But she's changed? But she's apologized? That doesn't change anything! That doesn't make what she did right and it certainly doesn't make it all disappear."

"I want to move past everything that's gone wrong this year Vik," Lita suddenly spoke, steering the conversation in a completely parallel direction "I don't want the past to take over and control my life and I certainly don't want that for Heidi. I can't defend what Stacy did. I know that it was completely wrong and that can't be justified at all, but Stacy is my best friend."

And with that statement Victoria stopped walking and placed her hands on her hips and cocked at eyebrow at the red head causing Lita to break out in a little smile.

"You and Stacy," Lita said, correcting herself "You're both my best friends and I don't know what I'd do without either of you. Stacy is sorry for what she did. I know that and I've seen that. I've had her apologise and absolutely break down infront of me because of the regret she had of what she did to me and Randy and Heidi. I can't forget what she did but I forgive her because I want to move past all this and start afresh. For Heidi's sake, if not everyone's, OK?"

Vikki sighed melodramatically as she rolled her eyes and pursed her lips together.

"OK," Vikki said throwing her hands up "I guess if you've forgiven her I just have to trust your judgment."

"Thank you," Lita said with a smile as she motioned for Vikki to give her a hug.

Vikki simply rolled her eyes again before smiling as she embraced her best friend.

"But I will be the first to say 'I told you so' if she repeats her actions," Vikki added, still hugging Lita.

"Fine," Lita replied as she broke the hug "And please at least try and be civil tonight, please?"

"She's staying in the diva's locker room tonight isn't she?" Vikki said, knowing the answer already.  
"Yeah," Lita nodded as the pair resumed walking "Please just try Vik. She'll already be in there."

"You are really testing my patience woman," Vikki said honestly as she continued to walk alongside Lita "And I think you've just about used up all you friend cards."

"I'll owe you?" Lita said, looking hopefully over at friend "Drinks on me next time we're out?"

The pair of divas soon reached their destination as they stopped walking directly infront of the large wooden door with the golden nameplate that read "DIVAS" just above eyelevel. Lita almost hesitated as she raised her fist to knock on the door, looking over at Victoria in the process. Vikki was simply staring straight ahead into the wooden frame, not moving or blinking as Lita knocked on the wood a couple of times.

"Come in!" Stacy Keibler chirped from the otherside of the door.

Victoria inhaled a sharp breath, drawing Lita's attention towards her once more.

"You better be buying me the bar next time we're out Red," Vikki commented before the raven haired diva opened the door infront of them.

"Hey!" Stacy exclaimed as she caught sight of Lita and Heidi.

"Hey Stace," Lita spoke back as she smiled at the blonde infront of her.

Stacy's eyes then turned to face Victoria who closed the door behind her. Stacy sent a small smile in her direction, however, the hesitation and uneasiness was clearly evident especially when she finally spoke.

"Hi Vik," Stacy spoke softly and meekly.

Vikki simply nodded to acknowledge Stacy's presence before she made her way over to the wooden benches in the room to find the location of her duffle bag that Christian had dropped off earlier in the morning. Lita could see the rejection in Stacy's eyes as her eyes fell to the carpeted floor beneath their feet. Not wanting the silence in the room to get any more awkward, Lita decided to step in.

"Anyway," Lita said as cheerfully as she could muster "You sure you're right with Heidi for tonight Stace?"

"Oh yeah!" Stace exclaimed, suddenly jumping back to her usual bubbly self "Not a problem at all Li. We're going to have an amazing night!"

"Well all her stuff should be in a pink bag somewhere around here," Lita said as her eyes started to scan the room for Heidi's bag of stuff "Randy said he'd drop out stuff off this morning with Christian."

"Oh yeah," Stacey nodded "He dropped by not long ago to let me know he'd put it in the bathroom."

"Cool," Lita said with a smile as she glanced down to the baby settled quietly in her arms "So I better give you this little one so Vik and I can get to warming up before the big match tonight."

And with that Lita offered Heidi to Stacy Keibler which the blonde welcomely accepted. Lita smiled as she watched Stacy rock her daughter back and forth in her arms. The smile on the blonde's face was such a beautiful sight as she watched Heidi just lying there almost completely still.

"She's probably a little tired from the shopping me and Vik did this morning so I wouldn't be surprised if she crashed pretty early tonight," Lita explained, drawing Stacy's eyes back up to the red head "Just make sure she at least has a little to eat before she goes to sleep otherwise she is going to be a nightmare when she wakes up in the middle of the night."

"OK," Stacy nodded as she took in all Lita was telling her "I'm sure I'll be alright with her though Li. I'm used to watching all my really young nephews and nieces. I'll be just fine."

"Awesome!" Lita said clapping her hands together as he eyes started to scan the room again before settled on her black and green duffle bag she had spotted sitting close to Vikki's on the wooden benches "Now I better get ready to warm up."

"OK," Stacy replied as she stepped out of the way so Lita could head over to her bag "By the way, I almost forgot, Randy said that he would be over soon because you and him have a small meeting with Bischoff soon."

"A meeting with Bischoff?" Vikki suddenly spoke for the first time since entering the room, her eyes looking straight at Lita "What the hell would Bischoff need to see you about? I mean you had a meeting with him about tonight just like 2 days ago."

"I know," Lita said, a little confused herself "Why would he need to see me again?"

_Knock Knock Knock!_

And before Lita could even think up any ideas as to why Bischoff would need to see both her and Randy so soon after their last meeting, someone on the otherside of the door diverted her attention.

"Come in!" Stacy exclaimed again as she continued to rock and cradle Heidi in her arms.

"Hey ladies!" Randy Orton suddenly exclaimed as soon as the door was open at all.

"Sup Randy," Vikki said as she continued to scour her duffle bag for her wrestling tape that she had sworn she'd put in there.

"Hi," Stacy said with a smile.

"Good evening," Lita said with a wide smile from her seat on the wooden benches where her bag was currently sitting.

"Hate to interrupt because I know you ladies had a warm up planned, but," Randy spoke from his current position in the doorway to the diva's locker room as he addressed his girlfriend "We have a meeting with Bischoff now baby."

"What does he need to see me about again?" Lita questioned flat out as she remained in the seat, looking like she had absolutely no intention of moving.

"I have no idea Li," Randy said honestly, shrugging his shoulders "But he needs to see us now. C'mon Li."

Rand motioned with his free hand, the other resting comfortably on the doorknob, for Lita to hurry up and come with him. The red head let out a small groan before she dragged herself to her feet and headed for the door. Lita took Randy's hand as she reached him before she turned back around to face the two remaining divas occupying the locker room.

"Have fun with Heidi Stace," Lita said with a smile in Stacy Keibler's direction "I hope she's at least an immaculate child for you!"

Stacy let out a small laugh.

"Don't worry Li," Stacy said reassuring her friend "We'll be just fine."

"Great!" Lita said before her attention turned to Vikki who was currently absorbed in the taping of her wrists "Vik?"

The raven haired diva stopped her taping as she lifted her head to face Lita with a wide plastic grin spread across her face.

"Yes dear?" Vikki asked, sarcasm reeking in the tone.

"Be nice!" Lita said raising a finger at her friend before she closed the door to the diva's locker room behind her.

As soon as Lita released the door knob to the diva's locker room it was like getting hit by a moving van as Randy Orton practically dragged her into a run in the direction of Bischoff's office.

"Randy, must we run?" Lita groaned as she tried to keep up with the Legend Killer's pace.

"We must my dear," Randy replied with a smile as he turned his head to look at his girlfriend whilst still running "Because we are already late."

Lita shut her mouth as she and Randy continued to run through the backstage area, avoiding large metal structures and stagehands by a lot as well as by a little, before they reached their destination. Randy didn't bother knocking as he pretty much just freely let himself into Bischoff's office. True to his word's, Lita noticed that she and Randy were indeed late as Bischoff was sitting in his large black leather chair behind his desk all ready and waiting for them the moment they passed through his door. The GM's eyes fixed and concentrating on a pile of paper's sat directly infront of him. His fingers on his right hand twirling a ball point pen backwards and forwards.

"Sorry we're late Bischoff," Randy apologized as he immediately took a seat on one of the large 3 seated leather couches in Bischoff's office.

Lita sent a smile to the RAW GM as she took a seat quietly next to Randy. Their hands were still entwined as they awaited Eric's words to kick start their meeting.

"Not a problem," Eric said with a smile as he rested his elbows on the desk infront of him and raised his eyes to meet both Randy and Lita "So how is the family?"

"Great!" Randy almost exclaimed a little too enthusiastically with a smile.

"Good to hear," Eric said with a nod "The baby's doing alright and everything?"

"Absolutely," Randy replied with a nod, turning his enthusiasm down a couple of notches "Heidi's doing great since she's been out of the hospital."

Eric simply nodded before his eyes focused on the red head, who had been completely silent since entering the room.

"Ready for your first match back Lita?" Eric questioned, his eyes looking extremely inquisitive and curious as they just stared at her awaiting her response.

"I think so," Lita said simply with a nod "You seem to be extra happy today Mr Bischoff. Had a good weekend?"

Eric smiled.

"Too good to be true right?" Eric inquired, a smile forming on his lips once again as he looked directly at the red head.

"Well, just a little," Lita replied honestly "To be completely honest."

"Well my dear," Eric said as he pushed out his seat and stood up "That is because I had the absolute greatest idea on the weekend to get us into the Road To Wrestlemania!"

"Sounds great," Randy said with a nod "Is that why we're here?"

"Precisely!" Eric exclaimed, lifting his arm and pointed finger enthusiastically in the air.

"So what is it?" Lita asked immediately, growing a lot more interested in the reason behind her and Randy being here.

"I thought you'd never ask!" Eric exclaimed again, slamming his palms down on his desk infront of him, causing Lita and Randy to slightly jump.

"Now I can't exactly tell you all of my master plan because that would absolutely ruin the surprise," Eric immediately continued, lowering the volume of his voice again slightly "But what I can do is tell you two where you fit into all this!"

"Great," Randy said with an enthusiastic nod "I mean it must be brilliant if you're that excited about it sir!"

"It is indeed brilliant Orton!" Eric exclaimed again suddenly, causing both Randy and Lita to jump a little out of their seats again "So let's start with Miss Lita first shall we?"

"OK," Lita said immediately with a smile, wanting to know exactly what could have gotten Eric Bischoff so excited especially involving something with RAW and her.

"Now Lita, according to the script you lost your title last year due to an ankle injury sustained by Trish Stratus which allowed her to recapture the WWE Women's Championship," Eric started to explain, his eyes absolutely lighting up as his master plan was starting to be told "Now you've returned and you want your Women's Title back! Of course you do!"

"Right," Lita nodded, she liked where Eric's mind was going on this.

"So you've got a match with Victoria who has been personally hired as Trish's bodyguard because there have been rumours circulating and weird titantron messages being played before everyone of Trish's matches leading up to tonight about your return," Eric continued, the glow in his eyes immensifying "You absolutely destroy Victoria tonight with that new DDT move that you mentioned a couple of days ago and then you tell Trish that she better get ready because you're coming after her. Anyway, so you challenge Trish for the Women's Title but she refuses to give you a chance because she says that you don't deserve it. She tells you that in 6 weeks until the Royal Rumble and that if you defeat all 6 of her hand picked opponents she'll let you face her for the title. Each and every week she uses a barrel full of cards – Royal Rumble kind of style – and each and every week she will pick out a card that reads the type of match you'll have to compete in and another barrel will determine who you'll have to face each and every week. There could be blindfolded matches. Paddle on a pole matches. Lingerie pillow fights. One arm tied behind your back. A casket match! Absolutely anything that she picks out of those barrels!"

"A casket match?" Randy questioned, his eyebrow cocked at the GM.

"Well technically it could happen," Eric explained "But it'll be easy for Lita. It'll be against one of the really rubbish wrestlers like Candice or something."

"Fine with me!" Lita exclaimed, very excited about the prospect of getting to compete in some crazy matches on RAW like casket match.

How many female wrestlers get to do that in their careers?

"Anyway, of course Lita triumphs every week on RAW and she becomes the No 1 contender for the WWE Women's Championship at the Royal Rumble!" Eric finally announced.

"Oh my god!" Lita suddenly exclaimed, not realising she was actually speaking herself "Are you being serious Eric?!"

"Absolutely!" Eric replied with a smile.

"Oh my god!" Lita exclaimed again, still slightly in shock "But I thought you hated me. I mean because of all that stuff years ago I honestly thought you hated me, but I mean after this. And I kinda sprung the whole maternity leave thing on you which I thought made you hate me even more. I fully expected to have to spend a year back in the ring because I got another chance at the Women's Title."

"Well," Eric replied "That was my original intention because to be honest I was not too crash hot on the idea that my Women's Champion was going to be out for a year on maternity leave, but then I had Miss Stratus strutting around backstage as the Women's Champion like she owned the entire frickin' parade and to be frank she is twanging my absolute last nerve."

Lita couldn't help but laugh and smile at Eric's statement, because frankly she felt exactly the same about the blonde.

"So as you can imagine I absolutely cannot wait to break the news to her about my plans for you to get back in the Women's Championship spotlight," Eric finished off "Break that bitch back down off her high horse."

"Sounds great to me Mr Bischoff," Lita replied "I couldn't have put it better myself."

Eric smiled at the red head before his attention then turned to the 3rd generation superstar sitting next to her.

"And Randy Orton," Eric said raising an eyebrow at the Legend Killer.

"Dare I ask what your plans for me are Eric?" Randy questioned, a little excited and a little nervous about what else Eric Bischoff's mind had thought up involving him.

"Now last year at the Royal Rumble you were in Evolution correct?" Eric questioned.

"Yes," Randy nodded "That's correct."

"And your aim in last year's Royal Rumble was to get the Game back ontop and aid him in winning the Royal Rumble," Eric continued to retell to the story of the last year's events on Monday Night RAW "And then he went on to Wrestlemania and won the World Heavyweight Championship which he then lost shortly after to Chris Benoit before you captured it and became…"

"The youngest World Heavyweight Champion in WWE history right?" Randy asked, finishing off Bischoff's sentence.

"Exactly," Eric replied "Now I'm not here to give you a history lesson because you already know all this right?"

"Right," Randy nodded, very confused as to where exactly this conversation was going.

The Legend Killer's hand squeezed Lita's as he continued to listen to Eric Bischoff.

"What you don't know is that you have a match tonight," Eric continued.

"Well actually I did know that," Randy said, rubbing the back of his head "It's listed on the line up in the locker rooms. I have a match with Kane."

"Yes," Eric spoke, a smile forming on his lips "But what you don't know is that your match is for the coveted number 30 spot in the Royal Rumble."

"What?!" Randy exclaimed, half in shock and half to check if his ears were deceiving him.

"Well we're doing the spots for the Rumble a little differently this year," Eric started to explain "Spots 30, 29, 28, 27, 26, 25 and 24 will be contested in matches between RAW's best athletes. If you win you get the spot, whether it be 30 or 24, but if you lose the match you'll get the opposing spot. So if you win tonight's match against Kane you spot number 30 in the Rumble, but if you happen to lose, you'll end up with spot number 1."

"That's great!" Randy exclaimed, not caring at all that he could end up with Spot No. 1.

The Legend Killer was very excited about the prospect of getting another chance to be in the 30 man Royal Rumble and the prospect of getting into the Rumble at number 30 which gave him a much better chance of winning the entire match and heading Wrestlemania! This was the greatest news he had heard all day! All week even! This was the opportunity that Randy Orton needed to prove that he could once again become the World Heavyweight Champion without Evolution. He could do this all on his own.

"Now you know that Triple H and Edge are currently contesting the World Heavyweight Championship at the Royal Rumble so this was the next best chance to get you back into the championship spotlight," Eric continued to explain.

"Not a problem at all Bischoff," Randy quickly replied, not wanting to seem at all ungrateful "This is great news! This is just what the Legend Killer needs to prove he deserves that World Heavyweight Championship."

"Good!" Eric nodded in agreeance before he stood up from his seat again, Randy and Lita following suit "Now if you two don't mind, I have another meeting I have to get to before RAW goes on tonight."

Randy and Lita simply nodded a thank you to Eric before they exited the room. The RAW GM immediately turning his attention to his ball point pen and the stack of papers scattered on his desk. Lita closed the door to his office behind her as the couple made their way into the backstage corridor.

"Can you believe this?!" Lita suddenly exclaimed very excitedly as she suddenly threw her arms around Randy Orton.

"Actually I can't," Randy admitted as he tightly embraced the red head "I mean this is crazy for Eric. I mean he gives no body what they actually want here."

"I know," Lita said as she broke away from the Legend Killer slightly so she could look into his eyes.

"And you said having a baby was going to pretty much be the end of your career," Randy sighed "Pft!"

"I honestly thought it would be!" Lita said in her defence "I mean especially with how Bischoff wasn't my biggest fan when I needed to be on maternity leave to have Heidi."

"Well it looks like he likes you now alot more than Stratus," Randy commented.

"I'm pretty sure that goes for everyone around," Lita added.

"True," Randy nodded.

"And what about you Mr Royal Rumble!" Lita exclaimed with a smile as she pulled the Legend Killer closer to her "Number 30 is an amazing spot to have!"  
"Well my dear I must actually win my match tonight first," Randy added.

"I mean it's Kane baby," Lita said with a shrug "It's hardly going to be a tough match for you to win."

"Oo," Randy with a cocked eyebrow at the red head "And I thought I was the cocky one in this relationship."

"Well you know," Lita said shrugging in response before a smile broke out onto her face.

Randy then leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips followed by one on her forehead. Lita smiled as she kissed him on the lips back.

"Now enough stalling Li!" Randy suddenly exclaimed, playfully pushing Lita away "You need to warm up for your match, as do I! Now c'mon, let's go."

_Later on that night...._

"Did you have a good time with the Divas, miss?" Randy Orton asked his daughter as he started the long walk from the divas locker room back to his own over the otherside of the building.

Heidi was currently all fired up and excited as she squirmed and fidgeted in Randy's arms. The divas had definitely got her a little too excited. There was absolutely no way that she was headed to bed anytime soon.

Like Lita had predicted, Randy had won his match tonight against Kane, which had been the first match of the night, as now he was in possession of the coveted Number 30 spot in the 30 man Royal Rumble in 6 weeks in Phoenix, Arizona. After winning, and shortly after losing, the World Heavyweight Championship after the summer last year, Randy had absolutely blown his rematch when he's suffered a concussion at the hands of Triple H. He'd thought that it would take months and months to get his hands on a chance to be World Heavyweight Champion again. This spot in the Royal Rumble was a definitely blessing for his career and he intended to make the absolute most of this opportunity because knowing Eric Bischoff, another opportunity like this might not exist for him and his career. Following his match he went and wished Lita good luck for her match with Victoria which was second last match of the night. It had been a long time since she'd been in a WWE ring and she was warming the hell up out of herself just to be on the safe side, Vikki in tow. Following a shower, Randy had decided to come and pick up his daughter, who had been residing in the Diva's locker room with Stacy Keibler, who was playing babysitter for the night, and the rest of the divas who couldn't get enough of his 7 month old baby girl.

"So I think we should head back to my locker room Miss Heidi," Randy spoke, addressing his daughter once more "And watch your mommy's match on TV and then we can wait for her to have a shower and get changed and then we can go back to our hotel room. Actually we had better get something to eat first because daddy is getting a little hungry."

Randy smiled as Heidi started giggling and smiling as he spoke to her. Her small hands were wrapped around one of his fingers as her large blue eyes darted around the backstage halls taking in everything in sight. It was still hard for him to believe that the little girl lying in his arms was his daughter. She had, without a doubt, become the entire centre of his world. He could no longer imagine his life with her, or her mother. He had a family that he hadn't even known that he had wanted until it just suddenly happened. He hadn't even realised that it was something that depths of his mind he had wanted and had ultimately needed in his life.

Heidi had completely changed him. Ultimately, she had made him a better person. Had made him grow up a little, which was something he had definitely needed. She had made him rethink the direction of his life and what exactly he valued. What he needed to keep close to his heart and always in the front of his mind. He wanted his daughter to grow up in a happy family. He wanted to give her everything he possibly could and so much more. He wanted to make sure that she was given every opportunity there was to give, so that she never thought that any of her dreams or hopes or ambitions were out of reach. He wanted to teach her that nothing is impossible when it's something that you want more than anything else. The Legend Killer smiled as he thought about the red head. It was almost like that with Lita at the start. He had loved her more than anything else and he had made an impossible, possible. He was now with the love of his life because he refused to believe that she was out of reach. He refused to give up on her. Looking down at their daughter now, it had been the best decision he had ever....

_Thud!_

"Oh whoah I'm so sorry!" Randy apologised as he had walked straight into someone and had actually knocked that person off their feet.

Randy adjusted Heidi in his arms as he leant down and offered a hand to the poor guy he's just knocked over while completely engrossed in his thoughts. The Legend Killer eyes soon caught those of the man who he had just knocked room and Randy's hand immediately retracted as he straightened himself up. His bright blue eyes glaring at the man on the ground as he dusted himself off and got to his feet.

**A/N: Another chapter readers! Hope you all enjoyed this chapter. It was kind of a filler in a way that was getting the story back into what's actually happening in the wrestling world while the story is going on, as well as preparing you all for the next chapter which should be full, full of drama! Chapter 52 – Things We Have To Face, Confrontations We Need To Have. Ooo la la! I'm excited about writing the next chapter. It's basically going to tell of two confrontations backstage on RAW between 4 different people – all will be revealed next chapter! So please READ AND REVIEW this chapter while I get started on the next one! I also have a poll going on my fanfiction profile page about what you all think about me starting on a One Secret sequel. Please give me your thoughts and answer the poll! Thanks so much for reading! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	52. Confrontations We Have To Have

**NOTE:** There are 2 separate confrontations between 2 sets of people in the following chapter. I have separated them by using one in ordinary text and the other in bold. This is just so you can distinguish between the separate confrontations without me having to put a marker to show where one starts and the other ends. Hopefully this will make this chapter a lot easier to read and it will make it flow better also. Also note that these confrontations are NOT happening at the same time. ENJOY!

**Chapter 52 – Things We Have To Face, Confrontations We Have To Have**

Lillian Garcia tilted her head to the side as she glanced at herself in the mirror of the Diva's Locker Room. It was nice and quiet. Just the way she liked it. This was the benefit of having to be at RAW, and live events in general, so early to warm up and sound check before she went live infront of the nation– no screaming, yapping, squealing divas cluttering the Diva's Locker Room like it would be in about two hours.

The blonde inspected her outfit of choice for tonight. Short black skirt, knee high black boots and her newest purchase from this morning: a short midriff style top which was a deep purple and scattered with sequins. She had decided to put her hair up tonight in a simple high ponytail at the back of her head. The ring announcer made one last twirl in the mirror to make sure that everything was sitting in the right place, before she reached for her bag on the bathroom counter to start on her make-up. Lillian had managed to retrieve her shimmer eye shadow out of her make-up bag before her attention was drawn somewhere else.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Lillian immediately turned to face the door to enter the Diva's locker room, a look of confusion crossing her face as she wondering who on Earth could be coming to bother her so early. No one even knew that she was here already, and there was no way that anyone would expect any of the other divas to be here so early prior to RAW.

_Knock Knock Knock!_

Lillian sighed as she placed her pot of shimmer eyeshadow back down on the clean white bathroom counter and headed for the door. She adjusted and smoothed out her midriff top as she reached the door before she slowly opened it.

**Randy Orton and the man before him just stood there locked in stare. Minutes had passed without either of them uttering a word. Randy should have just diverted around the man and just left because he didn't deserve any of the Legend Killer's time, but for some reason Randy couldn't move from his spot. Maybe he was waiting for some kind of cue to distract him or tell him to just let it go and leave. If that were the case, until then he was just going to stand there in silence, his arms tightening slightly around his daughter cradled in his arms. The need to protect Heidi growing with each moment that passed especially in the presence of this particular person.**

"**You in Rumble?" Matt Hardy finally spoke, his voice firm and serious as he continued to stare Randy down.**

"**Correct," Randy replied, not showing a shred of emotion on his face. **

**Matt simply nodded as his eyes deflected to the ground beneath them for a moment before raising once more to meet Randy's.**

"**As am I," Matt commented, as if Randy had actually been interested and had asked.**

**Randy simply stood there, not replying at all. His eyes inspecting the Hardy brother infront of him. Trying to anticipate his next move, his next word. To be frank, he didn't know what to expect from this Hardy and he wanted to be ready for whatever Matt was going to do next. **

"**So I heard you're spot 30, right?" Matt soon spoke again, almost as if he were trying to establish a conversation.**

**It was almost as if he were trying to act like nothing had happened between them. That there was no animosity between them. They were just a couple of co-workers discussing the next big project at work. It made Randy want to punch his lights out that much more than he had originally wanted to.**

"**And?" Randy said, raising an eyebrow at Matt.**

"**It's a good spot is all," Matt said, raising his hands in defense, a small smirk appearing on his lips "I mean after all, you're going to need as good a spot as you can get."**

"**This coming from the less talented of the Hardy brothers?" Randy asked, not being able to help himself from retracting a comeback to Matt's smart ass statement.**

"**That's funny, cause you know," Matt immediately responded, the smirk still playing evidently on his lips "Randy Orton is pretty much nothing right now apart from Evolution's sloppy seconds."**

**Randy took a deep breath to calm himself down. Having his baby daughter cradled in his arms was absolutely no way to start a fight with someone as pathetic as Matt Hardy, especially when Randy could fully expect Matt to use Heidi to his advantage. Even if it meant swallowing a little of his pride, there was no way that Randy was going to put is daughter in harm's way. Absolutely no way. **

"**You know what Hardy," Randy finally spoke, his head shaking slightly "I have absolutely no time for you right now. You come and talk to me when you've won the World Heavyweight Championship and actually done something that history is actually going to remember apart from you being the biggest jackass the WWE has ever seen." **

**And with that Randy Orton detoured around Matt Hardy with the intention of heading straight back to his locker room with his daughter. Calm himself down, and then cheer on his girlfriend as he watched her match on RAW on the TV in his locker room. **

"**I also heard Li could very well be the next Women's Champion," Matt called after him.**

"Hi," Dave Batista said with a sigh as he smiled at Lillian Garcia as soon as she opened the door.

"What do you want Dave?" Lillian immediately questioned, her eyebrow raising at the Animal now standing before her outside the Diva's Locker Room.

Lillian looked him up and down. It was clear that he'd just arrived at the building and didn't have the intention of warming up for his match anytime soon. He was sporting the usual, Lillian noted. The jeans, the black dress shoes, the black singlet and the black sunglasses he would usually have on, were folded up and resting on his chest, hanging from the neck of his singlet. It had been the first time she'd seen him since Hawaii, when she'd let him know exactly how she felt about him and his actions as of late.

"Can I talk to you for a moment?" Dave quietly asked, his brown eyes were soft as they looked into the brown eyes of the RAW ring announcer.

Lillian sighed as she looked at Dave up and down. Trying to read him and his intentions.

"Make it quick Dave," Lillian replied sharply and coldly "I have things to do."

Dave simply nodded, understanding completely that he must absolutely despise him right now. He was pretty much very lucky that she hadn't already slammed the large wooden door in his face. That was something he had fully expected, so he was pretty much making progress up until now. The Animal took a deep breath as he looked at his beautiful ex-girlfriend, standing there before him. She was still standing in the doorway to the Diva's locker room, the actual room being shielded by her petite body as she firmly held the edge of the door towards her. Her eyebrow was cocked as she simply stared at Dave awaiting his response.

"I'm sorry Lil," Dave finally spoke.

**Randy Orton immediately turned around to find Matt Hardy standing there with the same smug look on his face and his arms folded across his chest. The Legend Killer wanted so badly to take him out with the two steel chairs that were sitting nearby – all ready and folded up even. It would have been perfect, had he not been responsible for his daughter. **

"**So it looks like Lita will be Women's Champion again at the Royal Rumble," Matt repeated himself, not taking his eyes off Randy so he could catch the other man's reaction "Maybe I should go and congratulate her in person."**

"**Don't you dare think about going anywhere near Li," Randy warned, his voice cold and stern as he stared down Matt "Do, and I will not hesitate to beat the living crap out of you."**

"**Whoah there Orton," Matt replied, throwing his hands up and in defense and letting a small chuckle escape his lips "Let me remind you that you don't control me and who I can and cannot see."**

"**Well let me remind you Hardy," Randy replied, adjusting Heidi in his arms "That you are one of the last people on this Earth that Lita wants to see right now. Especially after all the shit you put her through."**

"**All the shit I put her through?!" Matt suddenly exclaimed "May I remind you that it was YOU that got her pregnant in the first place making her have to have an abortion in the first place?!"**

"You're sorry?" Lillian questioned, in disbelief at what she was hearing "You came here to tell me you're sorry? Is that it?"

"No!" Dave suddenly exclaimed, not wanting Lillian to shut the door in his face before he had to chance to say what he needed to say "I mean, no, that's not all I wanted to say."

"Well?" Lillian inquired, clearly not warming up to Dave the longer he was in her presence.

"Look Lil," Dave started immediately, taking a deep breath "I'm so sorry for everything that I did. There is nothing that can explain my actions and basically no reason for them either. I was stupid and selfish. I was only thinking of myself."

"**You lied to her when she had an amnesia!" Randy exclaimed in his defense "You lied to her when she was sick and vulnerable and she had no choice but to believe your lies! You made her believe that she was in love with you to feed your own sick fantasy! You made her believe that Heidi was your baby!"**

"**SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY BABY!" Matt suddenly started screaming as he pointed at the baby in Randy's arms "THAT SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY BABY!"**

"True," Lillian nodded, agreeing with what Dave was saying.

"I'm so sorry Lil," Dave sighed, his head bowing in embarrassment "It was true that yes, I broke up with you because I thought I was in love with Lita. I really thought I did love her."

"Did you now?" Lillian inquired, testing the patience of the Animal as she verbally tormented him.

Dave took a deep breath, calming himself down before he continued to speak.

"Being in Hawaii and seeing Randy and Lita together made me realise I was wrong," Dave finally admitted, Lillian's eyes softening in confusion as she listened intently to him "I realised that I wasn't in love with Lita and I didn't want her. What I wanted what was what Randy and Lita had."

"**Don't you dare speak about my daughter like that!" Randy exclaimed sternly, watching his volume as Heidi was so close to him.**

"**SHE SHOULD HAVE BEEN MY BABY!" Matt repeated, still screaming. **

"**Lita never loved you!" Randy exclaimed in response, his breathing growing heavier and heavier as he became more and more angry with Hardy's words "She never loved you! When she went back to you she was still in love with me!"**

"I wanted what Randy and Lita had," Dave continued to explain as Lillian remained completely silent "I wanted the love they have and the relationship they have, and I was such a fool. I was such an idiot."

"Why?" Lillian suddenly spoke, her voice soft and calm "What do you mean?"

"I was such an idiot because I had that with you Lil," Dave continued, wanting more than anything to just lean forward and embrace her small body in his arms "I had what Randy and Lita have. I had it all when I was with you Lil, and I was such a fool for not even realising it."

"**You got her pregnant and then forced her to have an abortion because you were an asshole fucking anything in a skirt!" Matt exclaimed, completely changing the course of the conversation.**

"**She slept with me that night because she was drunk beyond oblivion because she needed to drown her sorrows because of what YOU DID TO HER!" Randy exclaimed in response, the truth ringing loud and clear to Matt "You cost her her job and you humiliated her infront of the world! You have been nothing but a complete an utter asshole the entire time you have had her!"**

"**You took advantage of a drunk innocent woman ASSHOLE!" Matt continued to exclaim, his hands were clenched so tight that all the veins in his hands were popping out in all directions.**

"You didn't deserve any of this," Dave continued, his hands running through his short hair as his eyes wandered to the floor infront of him "You deserved the world and so much more from me than I gave you."

Lillian couldn't speak at all. Her throat was dry and her lips suddenly felt the same no matter how many times her tongue ventured out of her mouth to lick them. The blonde simply nodded, urging Dave Batista to continued with what he needed to say. She was definitely listening now.

"You are so amazing and you deserve to be with someone amazing," Dave continued, clearing his throat "You deserve so much more than me Lil. You deserve so much more than all this. I thought once that I deserved someone like you, but right now, I don't. I don't deserve even the smallest part of you."

"Dave...," Lillian suddenly spoke.

"**Not that I need to justify myself to you Hardy!" Randy exclaimedin his own defense "But I was just as drunk as she was, maybe even more, and may I remind you yet again, that it was your fault in the first place that she was drunk to the state where she couldn't even register what she was doing. She practically didn't even know who she was! It all comes back to you Hardy and the way you treated that woman like shit!"**

"**I ALWAYS LOVED AND CARED FOR LITA!" Matt screamed, his rage hitting boiling point as he advanced closer to the Legend Killer.**

**Matt had droplets of sweat dripping down his forehead. His cheeks and face were red in frustration and anger as he narrowed his eyes at the Legend Killer. He could have looked down at that moment and came face to face with Heidi Maree Orton if he had just lowered his eye level, but instead Matt decided to keep his eyes fixed on the blue eyes of Randy Orton. **

"I loved you Lil," Dave continued, almost as if he hadn't heard Lillian speak his name at all "I still do. I love you and I probably always will. You were, without a doubt, the first woman I ever gave all of myself to. The first woman I ever gave my heart to and everything I had. And it kills me that I lost you through every fault of my own. Of all the stupid things I'd done. This is probably the one that I'm going to regret the most."

Lillian couldn't believe what she was hearing. She'd never heard Dave speak like this before. The content of his words and the tone in his voice. It was soft and meek, almost vulnerable. She'd never heard Dave Batista like she was hearing him right here and now today.

"Everyone deserves an apology from me for what I did," Dave continued, the words just free falling straight out of his mouth without a second thought "Randy, Lita, everyone deserves an apology from me. But I wanted to start here with you because you're the one that deserves an apology and the truth from me the most. I have thought about you day in and day out, and I've tried so hard to find the best way to apologise to you so you'd know that I wasn't trying to pull anything. So you'd know that I meant it with all my heart. That I truly was, and I truly am so sorry for everything that I put you through."

**Randy Orton was no intimidated by how furious Matt Hardy looked at he looked at him from a closer point of view. He was not intimidated by the fury in Matt's eyes or the coldness he saw behind them. **

"**Li is the most amazing woman I have ever met...," Randy suddenly spoke, his voice settled and his volume had decreased significantly from the last time he had spoken to Matt Hardy.**

"**DON'T YOU THINK I FUCKING KNOW THAT!" Matt suddenly interrupted, still in full on rage as his breathing became faster and deeper and harder. **

"**You got her fired and you humiliated her infront of the world when instead of proposing to her, you broke up with her and broke her heart," Randy continued, maintaining his cool even as hard as it was "Instead of owning up to your mistakes like a man and apologising to her like you should have, and like she deserved, you just left her alone. What else was she supposed to do except try and drink her sorrows away?!"**

"I could have brought you roses and chocolates and one of those fluffy white teddy bears I know you love so much," Dave continued "But I didn't want to bribe you. I didn't want to soften you up. I didn't want anything to help me apologise to you. Honestly, I didn't want to insult you by bringing any of that with me today. I thought you deserved a little more respect than that, especially from me. After everything we've been through, I didn't want to insult you like that."

Lillian simply nodded. It was exactly the right move on the Animal's part. Lillian hated to admit it, but he had gotten that right this time.

**Matt Hardy opened his mouth and then shut it again, giving Randy enough time to continue what he wanted to say.**

"**You had a second chance with her, despite whether or not you deserved it," Randy continued, his eyes boring holes in Matt "And when she did exactly the same thing to you that you did to her, you felt the need to seek revenge and get her back despite the fact that she didn't want you."**

"**Because she couldn't see a good thing when she had," Matt suddenly spoke, smirking as the cockiness reaked in his tone.**

"**Bullshit!" Randy exclaimed forcefully in response.**

"**So what....," Matt started before Randy immediately cut him off.**

"**She realised that she didn't want to be with you and you had to be Hunter's little bitch and do his bidding just so you could force Li to be with you against her will!" Randy exclaimed, cocking an eyebrow at Matt Hardy. **

"Dave," Lillian finally spoke again, bringing Dave's eyes to meet hers "You can't expect me to just... after everything... I."

"No of course not," Dave immediately replied, knowing exactly what she was trying to say "I didn't come here expecting, nor do I expect right now for you to just forgive me like that. I didn't expect that and nor do I want that because I know that right now I still don't deserve it and I know right now that's just not something you're ready to do."

Lillian nodded in agreeance before letting Dave continue.  
"I'm still not sure if I want to forgive you at all," Lillian openly admitted.

"**I am nobody's bitch!" Matt growled, his teeth grinding shut as he eyed Randy.**

"**You tricked a sick woman into believing some sick fantasy of yours," Randy continued, pretending he hadn't even heard Matt's last statement "You tricked her and then expected her to just want to be with you when she finally learnt the truth. How sick is that Hardy?! Who does that to someone they supposedly love?! Only a sick bastard like you would make a sick Lita believe that the baby that she was carrying was yours."**

**Matt suddenly couldn't speak. He just continued to breath heavily as he stared down Randy Orton. The truth was not only hurting his pride and his case in this argument, but it was ringing loud and true in his ears.**

Dave couldn't say he wasn't a little disappointed by Lillian's reply but he simply nodded. It wasn't like he deserved anything more from the blonde Latina and he had anticipated that this would be the case.

"I expected that," Dave replied honestly "I couldn't just expect you to simply just forgive me for everything already. I mean I can't really expect you to forgive me at all really."

Lillian simply nodded, her head bowing as her eyes fell to the floor.

"I hope one day that we can at least be friends though," Dave added, drawing Lillian's eyes back up to him.

"**You tried to make Lita believe that Heidi was your baby," Randy said, shaking his head in disgust at Matt "That is something you will never EVER be forgiven for. Not from me and not from Lita. We will never forgive you for trying to tear our family apart."**

"**You don't deserve to have Li and you certainly don't deserve a family with her," Matt coldly replied "You don't deserve to have this happily ever after you're living in."**

"**I honestly don't care what your opinion is on whether or not I deserve my girlfriend or my daughter," Randy replied immediately, again completely ignoring the words out of Matt's mouth "I don't care what your opinion is fullstop."**

"Maybe," Dave added before Lillian could reply, and the blonde simply nodded again.

"I guess I just miss you Lil," Dave continued, his thumbs absentmindedly fiddling with the hem of his singlet "I miss having you around and being around you. You just bring a sparkle and a smile to everything you do. I miss hearing you laugh and I miss seeing you smile and being so happy. I miss being able to wake up every morning and you being right there beside me. You in my arms. I miss that perfume you always wear and the way your hair smells. I miss the way you always sing wherever you are, no matter where you are and no matter who you're with. I guess I just miss everything."

Lillian tried her hardest as she felt that familiar welling of tears in her eyes. Her tongue was stroking the top of her palette to try and stop those tears from free falling down her face but each progressive word out of Dave Batista's mouth made it increasingly harder. She opened her mouth to take a breath and without even realising it the honest words from her heart came tumbling out.

"I miss you too Dave," Lillian blurted out, a single tear rolling down her cheek.

"**I will never forgive you for almost taking away the love of my life and my daughter," Randy continued, almost not even blinking as he spoke in complete seriousness "I almost lost both of them because of you. Because of you I almost lost both Li and Heidi because of you and I will never forget it."**

"**I deserve to have Lita just as much as you do," Matt said simply.**

**Randy took a deep breath, not quite believing that he had gone this long talking to Matt without punching his lights out. **

"**This may be a competition to you Hardy," Randy replied, gritting his teeth as he once again tried to calm himself down "But this is my life. Lita is not just some prize to me, she is my life. She and Heidi are my life now. Whether or not I deserve either of them I love them more than life itself." **

Dave had to remind himself every second to not push his luck and try to advance even a little bit forwards to embrace his ex-girlfriend before him. He could see that single tear roll down her flawless cheek and he could see in her eyes that there were more to follow. He wanted more than anything to hold her and kiss her and make all those tears disappoint from her pretty face.

"I do miss you," Lillian suddenly added, the back of her hand hastily wiping at her eyes and tears "I loved you for 3 years of my life and I know that that isn't going to go away in a day or a week or even a month."

Dave simply stood still and silent as he just listened to what she had to say.

"I think I want it to go away though," Lillian sighed, looking Dave straight in the eyes.

"**No matter what you or Hunter or Trish Stratus or whoever does to try and come between me and Li," Randy continued "No matter what you think you can do to tear apart my family, you will never be able to change the way I feel about Lita and you will never be able to change the way she feels about me. No matter what you do, we love each other and we will always find a way to be together for our sake and for Heidi's. I will never feel the way I do about Lita for anybody else and you and Hunter can't change that. You also can't change the fact that Lita doesn't love you and doesn't want to be with you. She doesn't want anything to do with you and it kills you that you that I have what you want."**

"I can't trust you anymore Dave," Lillian explained before Dave could utter a single word "After what you pulled with me, and with Randy and Lita, I never expected anything like that from you. I never thought that you were capable of doing such a thing, especially to people I thought you cared about. I couldn't recognise you at all when you were that person. The person who was jealous of a relationship his best friend had so much so that he would break up with his girlfriend of 3 years and chase after his best friend's girl. That's not you Dave. That is not the man I fell in love with 3 years ago."

"**It kills you that Li wants to be with me instead of you," Randy carried on, not quite finished with his rant directed at Matt Randy "Of all the people in the world, Lita was the last person in the world I expected to end up with and start a family with. If anything I would have thought she'd up with you after everything."**

**Matt didn't know what to say. It was like Orton knew exactly what he was thinking. Exactly how he felt weirdly enough. Matt had always thought in the back of his mind that Lita would be the girl he would end up with for the rest of his life. **

"**But that choice wasn't up to me or you," Randy continued, bringing Matt out of his thoughts "That choice was up to Lita and ultimately she chose me and whether or you like it that was her choice and not mine. You can blame me all you want but all I did was let Li know how I felt about her and the choice was entirely up to her. That's where me and you differ Hardy, because I knew that if she didn't want to I couldn't force Li to be with me. I couldn't trick her into loving me. Unfortunately you thought you could and look at how well that turned out for you."**

"I could hold out for you to be the man I loved for 3 years of my life again," Lillian continued, another tear escaping her eyes as she bowed her head for a moment to hide it "I could wait for you and I could wait for me to be ready to trust you again, but that won't make me happy. I can't spend another moment wishing that things were different and that you hadn't done the things you have already done. I can't spend another moment living in the past and living in our relationship because whether or not I like it it's over. You said it yourself. We're over Dave. That is the God's honest truth right now. You removed yourself from my life when you broke my heart and left me. I'm not ready to let you back into my life because I can't trust that you won't just do the same to me again. I don't trust you anymore Dave and I don't know how long it will take, if ever, for you to earn back my trust and for me to let you back into my life again. Even as just a friend."

"**Only you are capable of doing the heartless and truly selfish things you've done to just benefit yourself," Randy repeated himself "Only you could do such things and I will never forgive you for them. Li is a good person and maybe she'll forgive you, but she and I both will never forget what you did to us and our family. What you tried to put our innocent daughter through." **

"That's the way it is now Dave," Lillian sighed "I'm sorry but that's how I feel and that's where I stand, and I know that if you meant everything you said when you came here tonight, you will respect my decision and you'll respect what I've said knowing full well that you've brought this entire situation upon yourself."

"I do respect you," Dave immediately replied, showing no signs of hesitation with his words "I do respect you and I respect your decision. This is entirely up to you. I just hope someday you'll want to talk to me again and I can be so lucky to be in even the smallest part of your life."

"**And if you ever," Randy said, raising a finger at Matt "EVER come anywhere near my girlfriend or my daughter, I will not hesitate to make it the last thing you EVER do."**

"I just want you to be happy," Dave summed up "Have a good show tonight. I know you will. See you around Lil."

Lillian simply nodded, not having anything else to say to him right now.

"Te amo," Dave finally said, turning and walking away straight in the direction of his locker room.

**And with that Randy Orton gave the Hardy brother one last stare before he cradled Heidi close to his chest and turned heel. Without looking back, the Legend Killer and his daughter headed in the direction of his locker room. Planning to carry out the planned itinerary for the rest of the night, starting with watching the red headed diva, Lita, face up against Victoria.**

Lillian couldn't believe what had just happened as she closed the door to the Diva's Locker room behind her as she stepped back into the room. The blonde diva sighed as she leant back against the wooden frame of the door. What had just happened.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Lillian jumped slightly as she felt her cell phone vibrating in the pocket of her skirt. Sucking in significantly as she trying to remove the cell phone from her skirt, Lillian checked the caller ID display before answering.

"_Hey Vik," Lillian said, forcing a smile._

"_Hey Lil," Victoria replied cheerfully on the other end "You at the arena?"_

"_Uh huh," Lillian replied, her mind and thoughts elsewhere as she kept replaying over and over in her head the confrontation that had just happened._

"_You alright?" Victoria suddenly asked, in response to Lil's lack of enthusiasm and blank reply._

"_Mmm," Lillian replied, her mind still distracted as she nonchalantly answered._

"_Lil, what's wrong hun?" Victoria suddenly asked in a very concerned tone "What's happened? Are you OK?"_

"_Dave just came by," Lillian explained, softly, not quite believeing if what had just happened was real or not._

"_What did that asshole want?" Victoria sharply asked, her tone immediately changing._

"_He came to apologise," Lillian replied simply and honestly._

"_What?" Victoria asked in disbelief at what she had just heard ""I have never heard Dave apologise to anyone before."_

"_Me neither," Lillian simply replied, her legs sliding to the ground as she maintained her contact with her wooden door frame._

"_Dave never apologises to anyone," Victoria continued "I mean no one."_

"_I know," Lillian sighed as a single tear rolled down her cheek "I know Vik. I know." _

**A/N: Next chapter! Woop! Was very excited while I was writing this chapter because both of these confrontations were so exciting to write about and I hope it was the same while you were reading them! Hope the mix of normal and bold font made it a little easier to read – apologies if it wasn't, just wanted something to clearly distinguish between the two confrontations and it seemed the easiest way! Hope you all liked the chapter and look out for Chapter 53 – A Long Time Coming... any guesses to what has been a 'long time coming'? Any ideas people? READ AND REVIEW and tell me what your answer is along with what you thought of the chapter! I can't believe I've managed to keep this story going for 53 chapters crazy isn't it?! This story has been consuming my life for years now! Lol. But I love it! Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter and check out the polls on my profile page about this fanfic and my other ones! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	53. A Long Time Coming

**Chapter 53 – A Long Time Coming**

"Tell us again about the moonlight dinner cruise again Vikki," Maria Kanellis sighed as she looked off into the distance dreamily, resting her head on Lita's shoulder.

Lita simply rolled her eyes at the blonde as she continued to lace up her wrestling boots. The divas locker room was almost piled full tonight as all of the divas were present, despite the fact that most of them were not on the line up for tonight. All of the divas knew that tonight was the first night that Vikki would be back on RAW after having the last 6 weeks off for her honeymoon. It had been scripted 6 weeks ago that Vikki's ankle had been injured during her match with Lita which allowed Vikki and Christian to head off on their honeymoon to Fiji as well as for the couple to settle into their new home in Tampa, Florida. Now that Vikki was back she was being inundated with question after question after question from each and every one of the WWE divas who wanted to know each and every detail about the romantic Fiji getaway. That was the way the divas worked. They had to know absolutely everything and anything all the time. Lita thanked her lucky stars that she, Randy Orton and their 9 month old daughter Heidi Maree were old news. She officially had the night off in that department.

"Guys I've told that story five thousand times already!" Vikki exclaimed, half laughing and half in annoyance that this question was being repeated AGAIN.

"C'mon Vik!" Christy Hemme exclaimed with a very pouty expression of her face.

"Yeah c'mon Vik!" Torrie Wilson said joining in "Please tell it again!"

"Yeah Vik!" Candice Michelle also joined in "It's so romantic!"

"So so romantic!" Maria exclaimed, re-inserting herself into the conversation "I want to go to Fiji on my honeymoon!"

"Me too!" Christy and Torrie exclaimed in unison, their eyes lighting up as if they had just discovered a cure for cancer.

"Where do you want to go on your honeymoon Li?" Vikki spoke as she raised her eyebrow in the direction of Lita who had finished lacing her boots and was now strapping her knee pads on under her cargo pants.

"YOU AND RANDY ARE GETTING MARRIED?!" All the divas suddenly exclaimed as all their wide open eyes and mouths turned in the direction of the red head.

Lita laughed and shook her head before raising a finger at Victoria.

"Vik don't you even try and drag me into your interrogation session," Lita said half laughing before she turned to face the other divas in the room "And no girls, me and Randy are not getting married."

"Oh," Maria pouted "I thought Lita actually had goss for us for once."

"Hey!" Lita exclaimed in her own defense "I gave y'all plenty of goss for the last year!"

"True that," Torrie nodded turning to face Christy and Candice who were also nodding in agreeance.

"But anyway," Maria said shaking her hands in the air to draw the attention back to her "I want to know more about this honeymoon."

"I'm telling you Lil," Vikki quickly spoke before anyone could pose another question "I've told you guys everything there is to tell about the honeymoon and Fiji! I promise!"

"Well there's always the sex….," Lita quietly added underneath a fake cough.

Vikki's jaw dropped as she turned to face the red head before the tidal wave came crashing down.

"Oh my god you have to tell us about the sex!" Candice exclaimed grabbing Christy's exposed arm in excitement.

"I've heard that the best sex you will ever have in your life is on your honeymoon," Torrie stated matter-of-factly.

"Yeah I heard that too!" Maria exclaimed nodding excitedly.

"C'mon Vik we want all the details about the bedroom activities on the honeymoon!" Christy said wiggling her eyebrows at new bride.

"No way!" Vikki exclaimed before she shot a death glare at Lita "I will kill you later for this Li."

"If you get out alive Miss V," Lita teased as she got to her feet "Now I conveniently have a match that I must get to the gorilla for."

"Tell us now!" Christy exclaimed.

"Yes! Yes!" Torrie said practically jumping up and down.

"I hate you," Vikki mouthed to Lita over the top of the inundations of questions she was now in the middle of.

Lita simply sent her raven haired diva a cheesy smile as she made her way towards the door exiting the diva's locker room. It was a task that looked a lot easier than it actually was especially with the numerous divas and their various belongings scattered all over the floor and the path towards the exit door. After tripping over Torrie Wilson's bright pink duffle bag and Christy Hemme's outstretched leg, the red head finally made her way to the door.

"Good luck Li," Vikki sighed as she once again tried to divert the direction of the conversation.

"Gracias," Lita replied with a cheesy smile before she opened and closed the door behind her.

_½ an hour later…._

"Wow I can't believe I'm this worried right now," Lita sighed as she kept trying to jump up and down and loosen herself out as she waited in the gorilla area before her 30 minute iron man match with Melina tonight after commercial break.

It was the last night of the 6 consecutive weeks in which Lita had to compete against 6 females on RAW in order to earn herself a title shot against Trish Stratus at the Royal Rumble this Sunday. It had been a crazy 6 weeks to say the least. There had been a lingerie pillow fight with Maria, a submission match with Candice Michelle, a paddle on a pole match with Torrie Wilson, a cage match with Jazz, a bra and panties match with Christy Hemme and now her match with Melina tonight. In a way, these past 6 weeks hadn't all exactly been tough matches and tough opponents, bar Jazz and that brutal cage, but at least it had gotten the red head back into her element. It had settled Lita back into the ring and thoroughly prepared her for this Sunday and once again capturing the WWE Women's Championship.

"Worried about Melina tonight?" Randy questioned, standing behind his girlfriend and rubbing her shoulders to calm her down.

"No, not about that!" Lita immediately brushed off "I mean about Heidi."

"C'mon Li," Randy said turning Lita around to face him "She's perfectly safe with Jeff."

"I know she is," Lita said sighing before locking eyes with Randy "It's just that I feel better having her here at the arena with us."

"But you know Stacy had to go on promo and Vikki had her inter-gender match with Christian tonight," Randy stated.

"I know," Lita agreed.

"You're just a little worried," Randy commented, drawing Lita closer to him in a loose embrace "It's OK to be worried Li. It pretty much comes with being a parent."

Lita couldn't help but smile back at the man before her as she relaxed into his arms.

"Kinda like a package deal is it Mr Legend Killer?" Lita questioned, raising an eyebrow at her boyfriend.

"Precisely my dear," Randy replied with a smile as he leaned forward and kissed the red head on the forehead.

The moment was suddenly shattered by the sudden eruption of Trish Stratus music from the loud stage speakers which was now being heard throughout the audience stands.

Lita abruptly broke herself away from the Legend Killer as her eyes squinted in confusion.

"What the hell?!" Lita exclaimed before she briskly walked a couple of yards around Randy Orton to where the nearest live monitor was that was current broadcasting RAW.

The red head made it to the monitor in time to see the cameras capture Trish Stratus standing the middle of the ring. Lita could only assume that Stratus had made her way into the ring during the commercial break, but the question was exactly what the hell was she doing in the ring when she clearly wasn't on tonight's line-up.

"I thought Stratus wasn't supposed to appear at all tonight?" Randy spoke from behind the red head as he watched the devious blonde on the monitor before them both.

"She isn't," Lita commented. Her eyes and her thoughts completely fixed on Trish Stratus as if she was trying to anticipate her no doubt evil intentions.

"What on Earth is going on?!" a voice suddenly exclaimed from the hallway behind Randy and Lita causing the couple to abruptly turn around to see Eric Bischoff practically running in their direction.

"_Now I'm not exactly meant to be out here right now, but to hell with it," Trish suddenly started speaking, drawing Randy and Lita's attention back to the monitor before them "But I'm Trish Stratus and I am not only the hottest female talent in the entire WWE, but I am also the WWE Women's Champion."_

"That idiot is not meant to be out there in the ring!" Eric Bischoff exclaimed, from his newly adopted place next to Lita.

"I didn't think that Trash or her funbags were on the line up tonight," Lita commented with a smirk as she watched Trish strut around the ring like she owned the place.

"_And as the WWE Women's Champion I can do whatever the hell it is I want to do," Trish spoke as she continued to strut around, adjusting the Women's Title on her shoulder "And at the moment what I want to do is to get rid of the massive thorn in my side and that happens to be the so-called number one contender for this Women's Title. Lita."_

"What the hell is she doing?!" Randy exclaimed in pure confusion as to what on Earth Trish was going to do next.

"She is lucky she is the WWE Women's Champion," Eric said shaking his head and raising his finger at an imaginary person infront of him "Or she would be the newest person to join the unemployment list! I mean honestly! This isn't in the script! NOT IN THE LEAST BIT IN THE SCRIPT! NOT EVEN A SMIDGE!"

"_Now that stupid red head has been dead set on taking my WWE Women's Championship," Trish continued, her eyes slightly narrowing indicating that she was pretty much about to get very very angry "And frankly I am getting sick and tired of her getting all up in my business!"_

"What the hell does she think she's doing?" Lita asked out loud, not sure who the question was directed to.

She was genuinely confused, as were Eric Bischoff and Randy Orton, as to what exactly Trish was going on about in the middle of the live telecast of Monday Night RAW. It seemed that no one actually knew what the hell was currently going on, but it was live TV and as much as Eric probably didn't like it there was absolutely nothing that he could do during a live telecast. He could just hope to God that Trish would finish up what she had to say quickly so that when McMahon summoned him for the next post-RAW private meeting, he would make it out alive.

"_I am getting sick and tired of everything being 'Lita this' and 'Lita that'!" Trish suddenly started practically exclaiming into the microphone switching into her angry high pitched tone " 'Lita deserves a shot at the title', 'Lita has worked so hard', 'Lita', 'Lita!', 'LITA! LITA! LITA! LITA! LITA!' ARG!"_

Lita couldn't help but chuckle slightly as she watched Trish Stratus fuming as she stomped around the ring. Her rock solid fake boobs the only part of her body not wobbling as she jumped around.

"She is a dead woman when she finally gets her ass backstage!" Eric suddenly exclaimed from next to the red head drawing Randy and Lita's attention to him for a mere second before turning back to the RAW monitor "An absolutely dead woman I tell you! D-E-A-D!"

"_I AM SICK AND TIRED OF HEARING ABOUT LITA!" Trish continued her rant "I DON'T CARE ABOUT LITA! I DON'T CARE IF SHE DESERVES A SHOT AT THIS TITLE! I AM THE WOMEN'S CHAMPION DAMN IT! I AM THE WWE WOMEN'S CHAMPION!"_

Lita could hear the audience's loud boos and jeers in protest of Trish's mental breakdown. She couldn't help but smile as she watched the look of disgust etched across the blonde's face. It was almost as if she were glaring at each and every member of the live RAW audience. Each and every one of them. Trish soon took a deep breath and closed her eyes to compose herself before lifting the microphone to her lips once more.

"_I can't wait until Sunday for the chance to kick your ass Lita," Trish started up again, her voice cold and stern "I can't wait til Sunday to show the world how pathetic you are and how you will never EVER be the Women's Champion again! I can't wait til Sunday Lita so you better get your ass out here and let's have this Women's Championship right here and now! C'mon get out here now Lita and let's settle this once and for all! C'mon Lita! Get your ass out here!"_

_5 minutes later…_

"I can't believe this match is happening right now!" Vikki suddenly exclaimed.

Victoria, Christy Hemme, Torrie Wilson and Stacy Keibler were all currently squeezed onto the black leather couch infront of the plasma TV in Randy Orton's backstage locker room. The divas had caught word of what was happening with Trash Stratus in the ring once Jericho and Christian had burst into the diva's locker room practically screaming "Lita. Trish. Women's Championship match. NOW!" The divas had all raced for the door and followed Christian and Jericho back to Randy Orton's dressing room where Edge was seated on a fold out chair almost directly infront of the TV and where Randy was pacing the room, not taking his eyes of the plasma screen.

Edge was still in his same spot only a couple of feet moved back so that everyone else could see the TV too, Jericho was seated on the floor infront of Edge cross-legged like a 5 year old and Christian was seated on the floor between the legs of his wife. Randy, on the other hand, was still pacing. His pacing route had slightly altered so he wasn't pacing infront of everyone infront of the TV, but the Legend Killer was still pacing. Up and down the side of the locker room making everyone ten times more agitated than they needed to be right now.

"Randy man sit down!" Christian called out to Randy, drawing the young man back to reality as his blue eyes found the owner of the voice that had just called to him "You're making everyone nervous!"

"That's because I am nervous!" Randy exclaimed in his own defense.

"Li is doing great Randy," Vikki suddenly interrupted, trying to calm the Legend Killer down "She has been wanting to get her hands on Trish for ages now! She's doing fine out there see!"

Randy took a deep breath as his eyes diverted back to the plasma TV screen in the centre of the room. Lita had just delivered a sharp kick to the mid-section of Trish Stratus followed by a perfectly executed drop kick while the blonde was still doubled over. Randy couldn't help but smile as he thought about the fact that he had personally taught the red head that standing drop kick, but smiling more because his girlfriend was in indeed doing a great job in the ring. She had been in control for 99% of this match so far.

"Vikki's right Randy, Li is doing awesome out there tonight!" Stacy suddenly chimed in, everyone's eyes still glued to the TV screen like all their lives depended on it.

"She is doing so awesome!" Christy chirped as she added her 2 cents to the conversation.

"I hope that Li shuts up Trash once and for all!" Torrie also added.

"Mmm Hmm," everyone in the room responded as the match between the current Women's Champion and the former Women's Champion continued.

Lita was taking a slightly breather as Trish tried to will herself to her feet after that dropkick. The red head didn't take her eyes off her opponent for even a second as she ventured forward to aid Trish up by her bleached blonde hair. This was the match she had been waiting months and months for. This was the match that she had been wanting with Trish Stratus since the day she dared show up in St Louis at the Orton residence to start the whole façade of being pregnant with Randy Orton's child. Ever since that morning. Ever since that day she had been wanting to kick Trish Stratus' teeth right down her pretty little throat and enjoy every moment of it.

Lita finally got Trish is a standing position before her next instinct led her to a sharp and forceful Irish whip which saw Trish heading straight into the top right ring turnbuckle. Lita couldn't help but victoriously smile as she watched Trish wince in pain as the back of her head and neck hit the turnbuckle so fast and hard that the blonde immediately fell face first into the canvas clutching at the back of her neck.

"She is kicking her ass!" Edge exclaimed clapping his hands together with a smile.

"Trash is getting everything she deserves," Vikki snarled under her breath before the entire room gasped before jeers started to be yelled at the TV following a couple of fingers to the eyes of Lita.

"What the hell was that?!" Christy and Torrie exclaimed as they practically stood up on the couch.

"C'mon ref!" Randy Orton yelled at the TV as he watched Lita back away from the turnbuckle clutching at her face.

"BITCH!" Stacy and Vikki exclaimed almost in unison.

Randy wanted to throw something at the TV as he watched that evil and devious look cross the debatable pretty face of the Women's Champion. He could barely watch as Lita take a load of heavy forearms to the face courtesy of Trish, followed by a hard couple of clotheslines which left Lita lying flat on her back in the middle of the ring. The Legend Killer wanted more than anything to just get out there and put an end to the match right there as he watched Trish parade around the ring with the kind of pride like she had just been inducted into the WWE Hall Of Fame.

He knew that Lita was tough. He knew that she could pretty much endure more pain in the ring than most divas could even imagine. He knew that she was strong and she would never give up when it came to that ring, but that didn't change the fact that he would always worry. He would always worry about her everytime she set foot in the ring. He would always worry and expect the worse. Think that the worse case scenario was going to happen. He couldn't help himself and he couldn't understand why he felt like this. He didn't worry at all about any of his matches beforehand. He never worried about something going wrong in any of his matches. He never worried that anything bad was going to happen when he stepped into the ring each and everytime he did. He guessed that he just couldn't help himself when it came to worrying about Lita. His girlfriend. The love of his life. The mother of his child. The woman he wanted to spend the rest of his life with. He guessed he would always worry about her no matter what. He just wanted her to be safe and to never have to experience even the smallest shred of pain every again. That was what he wanted for Lita. That was all he wanted.

"C'mon Li!" Vikki suddenly exclaimed, drawing Randy away from his thoughts and back onto concentrating on the WWE Women's Championship match being televised before him.

Randy watched intently as Trish continued her assault on Lita. The blonde violently kicking Lita in the stomach and then the back. It looked as though Trish was trying to inflict as much pain on Lita as possible with her kicks. The last kick landing hard on the small of Lita's back causing the red head to wince in pain as she tried to slide across the canvas in the direction away from Trish Stratus.

"Get up Li! C'mon!" Jericho started almost chanting to the TV as though Lita in the ring could actually hear him, which clearly wasn't the case.

"How much do I want to kick Trish's ass right now," Stacy spoke shaking her head as she watched Trish pull Lita to her feet by her fiery red locks before pushing her back down, face first into the canvas.

"You can have whatever is left once I am done with her," Randy suddenly spoke, his voice clear and completely serious as he finally stopped pacing with his hands rested on his hips.

Lita winced as she tried to hold her nose, which had just been driven into the canvas, and the small of her back simultaneously. Pretty much everywhere was hurting right now across her body and she wanted to think about having a very long bubble bath later on that night in her very nice hotel room, but she had to concentrate on the match before her. This was pretty much the most important match she had had in a year. A match for the WWE Women's Title was the most important match in her career right now. Something that every diva backstage wanted and something that she wanted. Something that she might not get another chance for in the near future. Something that she felt she still needed to prove. If not to the audience, everyone backstage and Trish Stratus, but to herself. It was almost as if capturing the Women's Title again was something that she needed to prove to herself that she could still do. Sure she'd had a break and had a baby and she wouldn't have changed a thing had she had the chance to do it all over again. She loved her daughter more than anything and she didn't regret taking the time off to have Heidi. She had proved to herself already that she could be a mother. That was something she thought she couldn't be and a job that she thought she couldn't do once upon a time. Now she had to prove that she could be a mother and still do what she loved and do it well. She could still fulfil her passion of wrestling and she could do it as the WWE Women's Champion.

Lita's hazel eyes raised from the canvas as she came face to face with Trish Stratus hovering over her talking trash that Lita couldn't even be bothered to properly understand and process. The red head took a deep breath as she pulled herself to her feet. Eric Bischoff's last words to her still ringing clear in her head.

"_Go out there Lita," Eric instructed, his voice clear and stern "__It's clearly what the audience wants to see. Go out there and compete for the Women's Championship right now against Stratus. And you make sure you kick that bitch's ass!"_

Lita's eyes locked with Trish's and she knew that that was exactly what she was going to do. She ducked to avoid Trish's incoming forearm and managed to retaliate with a forearm of her own. Followed by a couple of extra ones just because she thought Trish deserved them.

"Yeah Li!" Christian started cheering as smiles formed on faces all round as Lita once again managed to have the upper hand in the match.

Randy watched as Lita followed up the hard forearms to an Irish whip into the ring ropes to send Trish flying straight back at her.

"YEAH!" Edge and Vikki exclaimed together as they all watched Lita catch Trish with two consecutive clotheslines before hitting a textbook DDT ramming Trish's head straight into the mat.

"Get the cover!" Christy, Torrie and Stacy all exclaimed in unison.

They all watched as Lita didn't rush for the cover over Trish Stratus motionless body.

"Lita get the cover!" Stacy repeated herself so excited that she was practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"No wait," Jericho said, inching his way closer to the TV "Look!"

All eyes followed Jericho's pointed finger at Lita on the plasma screen as they watched Lita slowly get to her feet.

"No way," Vikki said warily as she knew what Lita's next move was already.

"She's going for the moonsault," Randy commented as his eyes were completely fixed on the red head as she got to her feet and headed towards the turnbuckle.

"Oh god!" Torrie said burying her head into Christy's shoulder "Don't get up Trish! Don't get up!"

It was almost as if everyone was holding their breath as Lita scaled the turnbuckle.

The red head's feet made it to the top rope before she felt her hair being pulled backwards. Trish had made her way to her feet and now had Lita by the hair. Lita tried to elbow in the general direction of where Trish might be but she just couldn't find the blonde's head to connect with. Lita had to sit back down on the turnbuckle to steady herself from falling into complete disaster. She adjusted her position on the turnbuckle just before Trish yanked at her mane of red head causing her to fall backwards back onto the canvas, head and neck first. Lita cried out in pain as she quickly curled herself up and grasped frantically at the back of her neck. It had always been a worry spot for injury ever since she'd had that neck surgery a few years back. Her neck was the spot that she was always scared of injuring again, which would almost certainly be an injury that would be permanent this time.

"Holy shit!" Randy exclaimed as he watched Lita fall back on her neck and head, hard onto the canvas.

"I am seriously going to kill that stupid cow Stratus!" Vikki exclaimed, pretty much fuming at the TV screen.

"I'll help you," Stacy added as she was also fuming at what had just transpired in the ring.

Lita's friends and family in Randy's locker room all sat and watched as Lita remained curled up as she lay on the canvas on her side. Trish was currently bent over her knees, no doubt trying to catch her breath from the DDT that was still showing its effects on the blonde. They all watched as Trish flicked her hair back to come into a standing position. Her eyes just glaring at the red head before an evil smirk crossed her features. The blonde stood there for a couple of seconds just smirking at the hurting body of Lita before she quickly slid out of the ring in the direction of the announcer's tables.

"What the hell is she doing now?!" Jericho exclaimed, throwing his hands in the air.

Trish simply strutted in the direction of Lillian Garcia and smirked once again as she reached the blonde ring announcer. You could see the pure hatred in the eyes of the blonde latina as she eyed down the women's champion. Trish simply continued to smirk as she roughly and forceful pulled the women's championship belt from the stagehand sitting right next to Lillian. You could see that Lillian was trying her absolute hardest to restrain herself and not knock Trish out with the ring bell next to her. Trish just stood there for a couple of moment just stroked the championship belt as she eyed off Lillian Garcia, clearing wanting to annoy the other blonde as much as possible before she finally turned heel and headed back into the ring.

"What's she doing with the belt?!" Edge exclaimed, genuinely confused by what Trish was doing at this stage in the match.

Randy threw his hands up to his head as he finally realised what was going on as Trish slid back into the ring and turned her attention back to Lita, who was finally trying to get to her feet in the middle of the ring.

"She's going to hit Li with the belt!" Stacy exclaimed as she too realised what Trish's intentions were.

"But then she'd be disqualified!" Jericho stated, pointing at the referee in the ring "The ref is there and everything!"

"If she gets disqualified she'll lose but...." Randy replied.

"She'll keep the title," Vikki sighed as she finished off what Randy was about to say.

"BITCH!" Christy and Torrie exclaimed angrily in unison.

"C'mon Li!" Stacy started almost chanting "GET UP! GET UP! GET UP!"

Everyone watched as Lita had finally got to her feet, but her head was down as she was still clutching at her sore neck. Trish was positioned and ready to no doubt smash Lita in the head with the championship belt as she Lita finally lifted her head up. The referee was standing beside the blonde obviously ushering her to put the belt down and not do what it was clear she was about to do. Randy couldn't believe this was happening. It couldn't end like this. This was Lita's match and there was no way that it could end like this with Trish getting DQed and getting to keep the title belt. He knew how much Lita wanted this and how much she deserved this.

"C'mon Li," Randy almost whispered under his breath "Get up Li. C'mon Bella, you can do it!

"SHUT UP!" Trish screamed at the referee as she continued to hold the title belt in position to hit Lita square in the jaw "C'mon Lita! GET UP! GET UP!"

Lita sucked in a sharp breath as she continued to clutch her neck. It was hurting like absolute hell right now to be completely honest and she hated that she had a weak when it came to her neck, but there was no way she was going to let it stop her from winning this match. She could hear Trish loud and clear yelling at her to get up and face the blonde, but Lita was taking her time, mostly from the pain, but also because she knew that Trish had something up her sleeve. Whatever it was, Lita was preparing herself, because no doubt with Trish it could be absolutely anything.

"GET UP LITA!" Trish continued to scream at the red head "YOU PATHETIC WORTHLESS BITCH! GET UP! HURRY UP AND GET UP SO I CAN KICK YOUR ASS!"

That was it. Lita flicked her hair up finally and came face to face with Trish and the women's title belt. Before she could register what was happening, the women's title was coming straight for her head. The look of sheer anger and frustration etched on the face of Trish Stratus was almost comical had it not been in the middle of the ring in the middle of the most important match of Lita's career this year. Lita didn't have time to even think. She just reacted on instinct and ducked as Trish and the women's title belt passed straight over the top of her head. The two females immediately turned around to face each other and Trish was met with a sharp kick to the gut which made her drop the title belt immediately. Flowing on complete adrenalin and in-ring instinct, Lita followed the sharp up with a hard twist of fate.

"GET THE COVER!" Everyone in Randy's locker room was yelling at the top of their lungs as they watched Trish's head get rammed into the canvas courtesy of the Twist Of Fate.

"She'll need a new nose after that one!" Christian chuckled to himself.

"C'mon Li! Get the cover!" Vikki exclaimed, practically jumping up and down in her seat.

"Nope, not just yet!" Edge exclaimed, also in excitement.

"What do you mean not just yet?!" Vikki exclaimed, staring at Edge in confusion "She's got Stratus beat right here! She just needs to get the cover!"

"Yeah but this is Li we're talking about," Randy answered for Edge, knowing exactly what his friend was talking about "She's going for the moonsault again!"

All of them watched as Lita indeed quickly got to her feet and almost jogged to the turnbuckle in the corner of the ring, kicking the women's championship belt out of the ring as she went. Lita scaled the turnbuckle as quickly as she could, trying to ignore the pain in her neck. Randy Orton was holding his breath as he watched Lita position herself perfectly before glancing over her shoulder to double check that Stratus was still lying flat on her back in the middle of the ring out cold. Then it was like time stood still as everyone in the room held their breath as Lita flew threw the air executing the perfect moonsault. Her body flying through the air backwards before she landed smack ontop of the motionless body of Trish Stratus.

"OH MY GOD!" all the divas exclaimed in excitement as their watched Lita hook the inside leg as the referee started the count.

"1.....2.....," all the occupants of Randy's locker room started chanting with the crowd as the ref's hand connected with the canvas twice "3!"

The live audience was going absolutely wild as the cheers erupted throughout the arena as Lita's music hit. Randy was smiling like an idiot as he watched the look of relief and pure satisfaction etched on the face on Lita as she lie flat on her back on the canvas trying to catch her breath. Randy looked around the room and all the divas were hugging each other and jumping up and down on his black leather couch, squealing a little in excitement for their fellow WWE diva. The guys were being more cool about the whole situation and keeping their excitement for Lita a little more to themselves, except Christian who was being drawn into the diva celebration by his wife.

"And the winner of this match," Lillian Garcia announced as the ref helped Lita to her feet, after he had successfully retrieved the women's championship belt that was lying on the floor outside the ring "And the NEW WWE Women's Champion.... LITA!"

The crowd were going wild as Lita finally made her way to her feet, accepting the women's title from Mike Cheoda. Lita held the belt in her hands and just gazed at it. She couldn't believe she had done it again. She couldn't believe that she'd come back from maternity leave to be back ontop of her game and now ontop of the WWE women's division. Lita finally snapped herself out of her thoughts as she listened to the crowd's cheers and 'Lita' chants as she lifted the WWE Women's Title high and proud above her head. The camera flashes were going off everywhere. There were live cameras in the ring now circling her, trying to get the best view of the new Women's Champion as possible for the audience watching RAW live at home.

Lita looked directly into the camera infront of her and smiled as it taped her. She smiled as she adjusted the WWE women's championship proudly on her shoulder. She then looked directly into the camera and mouthed the words 'I love you'. The audience watching on the titantron in the arena wouldn't know what she was meant and the audience watching at home wouldn't know who she was directing the comment to, but she knew that Randy Orton was watching from his locker room backstage.

"I love you too," Randy spoke softly under his breath replying to the TV "Congratulations Bella."

**A/N: Arg, sorry readers that it has taken me so long to do this chapter! Had been totally busy organising my US visa for my 4 month trip there in May and I just never got around to spend much time on this chapter! Hope you liked it... it was a bit rushed but I hope you can't tell that from the writing of it! It was pretty much a filler chapter and the next one will be two. I hadn't really intended on writing this chapter or the next one, but it kinda tied everything together a little better than if I left them out! Please READ AND REVIEW! Hope you all liked and enjoyed it! Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed the last chapter! Love you guys! Look out for the next chapter, hopefully which I will post very soon – Chapter 54: The Road To Wrestlemania Begins. Keep reading and reviewing, until next time, God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	54. The Road To Wrestlemania Begins

**Chapter 54 – The Road To Wrestlemania Begins**

"CONGRATULATIONS BABY!" Lita exclaimed, immediately jumping up into the arms of the 3rd generation superstar and engulfing him in a warm embrace as soon as he opened the door "You did it!"

Randy wasn't arguing and hugged the red head right back. Her toned legs wrapping tightly around his mid-section as his arms around her balanced her and fought against gravity to keep her above the ground. Randy couldn't help but smile as he finally distanced himself enough from Lita to look directly into her hazel eyes. Her face was absolutely beaming making her look that much more beautiful tonight. Her hair half back with some cool braid things – the only description that Randy could actually give of Lita's currently hairstyle. Her toned legs were exposed tonight by her choice of some very sexy frayed denim shorts teamed with white boob tube that rested underneath the amethyst pendant that Randy had brought her back from Hawaii a few months prior. She certainly didn't look like a woman who had given birth half a year ago. She did, however, look absolutely and effortlessly gorgeous tonight as usual. Randy couldn't help but smile as his eyes travelled over every inch of her body. The red head remained in his arms as she smiled back at him.

"Congratulations Mr Royal Rumble," Lita repeated, re-adjusting her arms around Randy's neck.

"Why thank you," Randy replied, smirking at his girlfriend as he leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"How does it feel to be the winner of the Royal Rumble Mr Orton? Therefore guaranteeing a place for YOU," Lita continued, using a free hand to point a finger to Randy's chest "A spot in the main event at Wrestlemania! Wooooo!"

Randy couldn't help but roll his eyes and at the same time laugh at not only Lita's try-hard impression of the Nature Boy Ric Flair's signature 'Woooo' but at her short melodramatic performance just now.

"I can't believe you are this early by the way," Lita commented before Randy could utter another word "I mean usually it takes you a couple of years to take a shower, but it's usually a decade when you've had a big match. I was expecting you much later."

"You are lucky that it was me that walked through the door first and not Cena," Randy changed the subject with a small chuckle as he turned to face John Cena who was now standing next to him after closing the door behind them both.

"It would have, however," Cena commented with a smirk "Have been very lucky for me."

Both Lita couldn't help but laugh as Randy rolled his eyes at his friend.

"Get inside the damn house Cena and leave the poor girl alone," Jeff Hardy suddenly spoke, drawing all three sets of eyes to the colourful haired Hardy standing in the doorway of the kitchen "And can you two at least try and contain yourselves while you're still standing in the front doorway."

"It's your house Jeff," Randy said shrugging as Lita finally detached herself from the Legend Killer and settled herself back on the ground "Your rules."

"Aye aye captain!" Cena exclaimed with a salute before he headed to the left and in the direction of Jeff Hardy's living room.

The Royal Rumble had been in Cameron, North Carolina tonight and Jeff had decided to host a little WWE get together for some of his closest friends in the business to not only celebrate the rumble itself, but to also celebrate the fact that Jeff would be returning to the WWE in a matter of months after his old contract with TNA had expired and once his new TNA contract had been teared up minus his signature. Lita was half to blame for the whole situation Jeff had found himself in employment wise. Half because she had been pestering him for months to come back to WWE and half because he really did miss getting to spend ridiculous amounts of time with Lita and their other mutual friends in the WWE while they were on the road. TNA was hardly the family that the WWE was for Jeff.

"Are you excited that Jeff is coming back to the WWE Randy?" Lita asked the Legend Killer as the couple walked hand in hand in the direction of the kitchen and Jeff Hardy.

Lita was grinning like an idiot due to topic she'd just brought up  
"Indeed I am," Randy said honestly, glancing at Jeff as he and Lita finally reached him "But clearly not as much as you are my dear."

Jeff rolled his eyes as Randy pulled Lita towards him so they were now attached at the hip and so he could place a kiss on Lita's head.

"If I didn't know how much you two had been through to get here," Jeff spoke pointing to Lita and then Randy "Your lovey-doveyness would definitely be making me sick right now."

"You know I think our next mission is to find this single man a date," Lita mock whispered to Randy, complete with hand gestures, before throwing at joking smile at the Hardy brother.

"I'm glad at least you think you're funny Red," Jeff teased with a cheesy smile before turning heel and heading into the kitchen "Now you two go and mingle while I grab the rest of the booze."

"Hey I'll give you a hand Jeff," Randy called out after Jeff who had already disappeared into the kitchen.

"I'll go and join the party then," Lita added as Randy's eyes fell upon her.  
"I'll come and find you later sweetheart," Randy replied with a smile, leaning down to accept a short kiss on the lips from Lita.

"Bye," Lita replied once the kiss was broken before heading off in the direction of the loud music emitting from Jeff's living room down the hallway.

"So what's up?" Jeff immediately questioned as Randy entered his kitchen.

Randy looked at Jeff with a puzzled look as he watched him search around in his ridiculously large fridge before retrieving two six packs of beer.

"What makes you think something's up?" Randy asked curiously as he headed over to Jeff and accepted the two six packs while Jeff turned back to the fridge and retrieving more alcohol for the party.

"Well actually," Jeff replied as he retrieved two more six packs, placing them on the adjacent kitchen counter before turning to face Randy Orton "I was actually just asking 'what's up', but there's clearly something on your mind considering the completely guilty response you just gave me."

Randy sighed and bowed his head before finally raising his eyes to meet Jeff's. Randy couldn't help but break out into a smile, and almost a laugh, when he caught the expression on the face of Jeff teamed with a cocked eyebrow.

"You got me," Randy said, admitting defeat, as he leant himself over onto the kitchen counter before him with his elbows resting on the cool surface.

"You're a little too easy to read sometimes Orton," Jeff added as he pulled up a seat on the side of the counter he had been standing on "OK, you're very easy to read all of the time, but I think the real problem is that you give yourself away too easily my friend."

"You think?" Randy questioned with a smile.

"Well it could be that," Jeff replied nonchalantly "Or I'm just the bomb. Either one."

"A true Jeff Hardy response," Randy replied with a chuckle before reaching across the table and opening up a can of beer to help himself to.

"So c'mon," Jeff spoke once more, diverting the conversation back to the real reason the two men were in the kitchen to start with "What's up?"

Randy sighed, trying to find the right words in his brain before he finally spoke his problem to someone else out loud.

"Well it's nothing bad or anything if that's what you were originally thinking," Randy immediately started defending himself "Nothing is wrong at all. In fact everything is pretty much perfect at the moment. Me and Li have never been happier."

"So what's the problem then?" Jeff inquired, not really sure where this conversation was exactly going with the way that Randy had started it.

"Well it's not really a problem so much in the sense that it's actually….," Randy started up again.

"Geeze Orton!" Jeff exclaimed with a laugh as he interrupted Randy mid-ramble "You are worse than Lita when it comes to verbally dodging problems."

"I'm not dodging the problem!" Randy exclaimed with a laugh also as he once again tried to defend himself.

"You are definitely dodging the problem Randy," Jeff replied with a simple nod.

"Do you think that Lita would say yes if I asked her to marry me again," Randy suddenly blurted out, surprisingly not only himself, but also Jeff Hardy "That was what I was trying to get out before you accused me of 'dodging the problem' smart ass."

Silence engulfed the room as both men simply sat there staring at the kitchen counter infront of them both. Randy was absent mindedly twiddling his thumbs while Jeff was just sitting there clearly mid-thought, his head occasionally nodding for some unknown reason.

"I have to admit," Jeff spoke, causing Randy's eyes to immediately divert to the man across the counter "I'm not surprised to hear you say that actually."

"I'm that easy to read right?" Randy inquired with a shrug.

"That being true," Jeff commented, raising a finger "No that wasn't it actually."

"What gave me away then?" Randy inquired once more, clearly wanting a clear answer from Jeff as to why exactly he wasn't surprised by the confession Randy had just made.

"I have never seen Lita happier than she is with you," Jeff started "I mean I've told you that a hundred times before but I honestly wouldn't say it if I didn't mean it wholeheartedly and you know that right?"

Randy immediately nodded, trying to prompt Jeff to continue with what he was saying.

"I had my doubts about you and her at the very beginning," Jeff confessed "I'm sorry that I still had my doubts about you before Heidi was born. Whether you were actually going to go through with this. I mean it's different to love somebody with all your heart and soul, but it's another to have a child move into the picture. It's completely different."

"I know," Randy commented with a nod.

"But now you have Heidi and she is now always going to be the ribbon that ties you and Li together," Jeff continued "You two are always going to be connected by Heidi and I can, Li can and everybody else can see that you wouldn't have it any other way now. We all see the way that you are with your daughter and we all see the way that you three are together as pretty much a family. All my doubts about you and Li and just about you, have gone."

"Thanks," Randy replied honestly.

"Heidi has only brought you and Li closer together and now you guys know that nothing can keep you two apart because you love each other that much," Jeff continued "I naturally assumed that it would only be a matter of time before you wanted to propose again and put that ring on her finger."

"It just feels like the right time," Randy explained, the twiddling of his thumbs ceasing so he could fully concentrate on what he was saying "Everything has settled and everything is exactly the way I had always wanted it to be with me and Li, especially with Heidi, and now I want to finish it off. I want to make it official, if you will, and to make things right. I want to make things right for Heidi too. Give her a real family."

"You guys are a real family," Jeff corrected Randy "Whether or not you and Li are married. You're a real family already."

Randy simply nodded, the thought of Lita and Heidi and the three of them as a family bringing a smile of happiness to his handsome face.

"So, once again let me pose this question," Randy spoke again, interrupting his own thoughts "Do you think she'll say yes this time?"

Jeff nodded his head straight away and smiled back at the Legend Killer.

"Like I said before," Jeff answered "You and Li have only been brought closer by having Heidi with you. I don't think you've been closer than this before and I don't think you could get any closer with or without marriage. I think you're right when you said it's the right time. Li's completely settled with Heidi and her life is back to normal. Everything is running smoothly for her for the first time in a really long time. She's so happy Orton and I know you can see that. I'm sure it'd just make her that much more happy if you asked her to marry you again."

"I was thinking that with her as the women's champ and me being the no.1 contender at Wrestlemania this year we could very well be too busy to get married right?" Randy suddenly questioned.

"Hell if you guys are too busy," Jeff completely brushed off "Just have a really long engagement! I mean a long engagement, a short engagement, a day engagement – what does it really matter? You'll still be engaged right?"

"Right," Randy nodded, admitting defeat on that question "So you really think she'll definitely say yes this time?"

"She's probably just waiting for you to ask her anyway," Jeff also brushed off "You love her and she loves you. What could possibly be stopping her from saying yes this time? You guys have already been through everything possible and now there's nothing standing in your way. Go for it and then there's nothing you can regret."

_Meanwhile, over the other side of the Hardy house…_

"You and Randy are both going to be headlining matches at Wrestlemania this year," Vikki commented as she swirled her champagne around in her glass.

"Exciting thought isn't it?" Lita replied with a smile as she downed the last bit of champagne in her glass before placing it on the coffee table next to her "He hasn't been in that many rumble matches and I'm so proud of him for pulling it out tonight!"

"Which thankfully prevented somebody stupid like Matt Hardy from winning the rumble, which is definitely awesome news," Vikki commented before rolling her eyes and smiling at her best friend "And will you stop staring at my ring already!"

Vikki and Lita were currently the only two divas that were not engaged in a game of drunk Twister over the other side of Jeff Hardy's living room. They were simply enjoying their celebratory champagne. Lita had successfully defended her Women's Championship tonight against Trash Stratus and while Victoria only participated in a diva's segment for the PPV, she was celebrating and definitely drinking to Randy and Lita's joint success after Randy had won his first Royal Rumble.

Lita suddenly snapped out of her thoughts and shook her head at Victoria.

"I was not staring at your ring!" Lita spoke in her own defense.

"Ya huh you were," Vikki replied nonchalantly as she took another sip of champagne as he eyes wandered back to drunk Twister "And Christy's arm should definitely not be at that angle or in that position for that matter."

Lita didn't speak a word in reply causing Vikki to suddenly turn her attention away from her fellow WWE employees and stare at her friend.

"I want Randy to ask me to marry him again," Lita suddenly blurted out causing Victoria to almost choke on the remaining champagne in her mouth.

"Don't die on me Vik!" Lita exclaimed, half laughing as she patted the raven haired diva on the back as Vik proceeded to try and cough out the champagne she'd choked on.

Vikki finally took a deep breath and swallowed hard as she caught her breath and regained her regular breathing. Her eyes still wide in shock as she turned to look Lita straight in the eyes.

"You said what just now?" Vikki inquired immediately and fast, hoping to prompt a similar fast response from the red head.

Lita sighed, smiling lopsidedly.

"I want Randy to ask me to marry him again," Lita repeated herself.

"That's what I thought you said," Vikki nodded, trying to calm herself down so that Lita would open up a little more about what she'd just admitted clearly for the first time to anyone "Look I didn't mean it like that with the way I just reacted, I was just a little surprised. I mean that was the last thing I thought you were going to say after I told you to stop staring at my wedding ring."

"I know Vik," Lita brushed off immediately, knowing full well that Vikki was and had been nothing but supportive of her and Randy right up to this point already.

"So I think now you need to explain," Vikki continued, raising an eyebrow at her friend and relaxing back into Jeff's black leather recliner, awaiting the story and explanation.

Lita sighed.

"It's just I really think I'm ready for it for this time Vik," Lita started "I know that I'm ready this time for Randy to ask me and I know that I'm ready this time to say yes."

"What made you finally see it?" Vikki asked curiously.

"I don't really know," Lita confessed

The red head's eyes travelling to a spot of white carpet beneath her feet as she leant forward on her legs to rest her elbows on her knees.

"I guess it's everything," Lita continued "I mean the way he is with Heidi. The way he is with me. The way I feel so happy whenever I'm with him. Things I've seen for ages and things I've always seen, but things I guess I never really truly thought about not having around. Things I never really appreciated fully until I tried to imagine my life without them. My life without Randy."

"And you can't imagine it can you?" Vikki commented, reaching out a hand to touch the knee of the red head, causing Lita to lock eyes with her best friend again.

Lita simply shook her head.

"I can't imagine my life without him it in Vik," Lita continued "I love him so much and I want to marry him and spend the rest of my life with him. Just like you and Christian."

"I am so happy for you," Vikki immediately blurted out before Lita could even think of anything else to say "You deserve all this. I mean everything. From Heidi and Randy – your happy family – to the women's championship. Does it make going through hell worth it to know that you've ended up with everything you could have ever wanted? Whether or not you knew at the time that this was actually what you always wanted?"

"Yeah," Lita simply nodded, beaming at Vikki "It makes everything worth it."

"OOO!" Vikki suddenly exclaimed excitedly as she practically lunged forward to engulf Lita in a massive hug "I can't believe you're going to get married!"

"Whoah!" Lita suddenly exclaimed, pulling away from Vikki and immediately pressing a finger to her friend's lips "You need to shush first!"

"Oh yeah!" Vikki exclaimed in a hushed whisper "My bad."

"Randy hasn't even proposed yet," Lita explained resting her hands on both of Vikki's shoulders "And we don't want the entire world to know that I want him to either."

"Why not?" Vikki inquired honestly "Maybe it'll make him propose again sooner right?"

"No!" Lita shook her head violently "I don't want him to know that I want him to propose. I want him to propose when he feels it's the right time."

"Then you can be surprised!" Vikki added with a nod.

"Exactly," Lita replied with a nod of her own "I don't want to rush him into it. He'll do it when the time is right."

"And hopefully that time is soon right?" Vikki said wiggling her eyebrows at her friend in a cheeky manner.

Lita pursed her lips together, trying to postpone herself from breaking out into a wide smile, but eventually it did happen.

"Hopefully very very soon," Lita finally admitted, causing the two divas to break out in giggles just like a bunch of schoolgirls.

**A/N: Hey everyone! Hope you liked this chapter… it took me so long to write because I ran out of ideas for what this chapter was going to consist of leading up into Chapter 55 – 4****th**** Time Lucky which I will hopefully get done very VERY soon! Thank you for all the reads and reviews for the last chapter! I love that people are reading and reviewing every chapter! Thanks so much guys – you know who you are! I reply to all reviews… well I am making an effort to at the moment… so if you have any queries about chapters or if you have anything you'd like to ask or say… just pop in a review and I'll get back to you! PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! We are one review away from hitting 520 – which is crazy! Until next time, God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	55. 4th Time Lucky

**Chapter 55 – 4****th**** Time Lucky**

Lita looked at the sight before her, and what a sight it was. It probably wasn't Randy Orton's favourite job when it came to his 10 month old daughter, Heidi Maree, but he did it anyway. Lita definitely wasn't complaining either as it meant that if Randy was changing Heidi's diapers she didn't have to. Randy had Heidi at the moment on her changing mat on the carpeted floor in the middle of his living room and was making the most ridiculous faces, as usual, at his daughter. However, despite how ridiculous he did look pulling those faces, Lita couldn't help but smile and just stand and watch how happy Heidi was. The little girl's blue eyes absolutely sparkling as she broke out in a wide smile and a giggle. Her legs were kicking excitedly in the air making Randy's job a little harder as he struggled with Heidi to get the new diaper fastened onto her small body. Lita didn't think that anyone would believe that that was Randy Orton before her. He'd really come a very long way from the boy that he was when he was with Evolution a couple of years ago. When he was the playboy of the WWE, chasing anything in a skirt and with commitment being the very last thing on his mind. Fast forward a couple of years and the 3rd generation superstar had really proved himself to be a man. Owning up to his mistakes and taking responsibility for his actions. He'd really grown up and he'd really proved himself to the red head that having a child and starting a family were things that he was going to embrace despite the way that it had all started. And he had embraced it all and made the most of it, putting them both in a really really happy and a really really good place in their lives. Living together in Randy's beautiful house in Louisville with their baby daughter as practically already a family.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"I'll get it!" Lita said as she stood up from her seat on the couch.

Randy's eyes immediately shot up to face the red head almost as if he had been in his own little world until she had spoken, bringing him back to reality. The couple shared a mutual smile as the Legend Killer picked up his daughter in his arms upon the finishing of her latest diaper change. Lita the left Randy and Heidi in the living room as she made her way to the front door when the knocking was coming from. Dragging herself in her sweatpants and fitted T-shirt, the red head arrived at the door and opened it, to be greeted with a familiar set of chestnut eyes and pearly whites.

"Stacy!" Lita exclaimed as she recognised the leggy diva "How are you?"

The red head leaned forward immediately and hugged her best friend tightly.

"Great, Li, how are you?" Stacy said as she returned the hug "How's the extended weekend off been?"

Vince McMahon had been kind enough to let all his employees have an extended weekend off following the success of Sunday night's _No Way Out _pay-per-view. Lita, Randy, Stacy and the others had generously been given the Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday off. No live events, no promo, no house shows, no nothing. It had given Lita and Randy a change to finally head home to Louisville for the first time in months. Something the pair had been dying to do, especially with Heidi.

"It's been really really good actually," Lita said as the hug ended "Just me, Randy and Heidi at home. Nice and quiet."

"Just the way you like it," Stacy commented.

"Exactly," Lita said smiling at the blonde "What about you? How was yours?"

"Fairly busy," Stacy commented "Went back to Baltimore to spend it with the family and the extended family decided to pay a surprise visit, so I got given the job of babysitting all the children under the age of 7, so that kept me occupied."

Lita laughed.

"Just the way you like," Lita replied, causing the pair to burst into identical smiles once more "Come in! Come in by the way!"

Lita closed the door behind her blonde friend before leading her in the direction of the living room.

"Do you want to drink anything?" Lita said stopping in her tracks, wanting to know if she had to divert to the kitchen before she and Stacy headed to greet Randy and Heidi in the living room "Unfortunately at the moment we only have water, milk, water, champagne and more water."

Stacy couldn't help but laugh and shake her head at the randomness of Lita's final comment.

"Well it's not entirely my fault!" Lita exclaimed rolling her eyes with a smile, placing her hands on her hips "Randy and Lita were BOTH much too lazy to do any grocery shopping so we've pretty much been living off what we already had in the pantry for Heidi and Chinese take out and pizza for us adults."

"Very weird," Stacy commented with a nod.

"I know," Lita said with a shrug before the pair headed back in the direction of the living room, arriving to find another priceless and adorable scene before them.

"Oh my god she's walking!" Stacy exclaimed in excitement, practically jumping up and down as she watched Heidi almost completely confidently walking across the living room carpet towards her father's outstretched arms "Oh my god! Look at her!"

"C'mon Heidi," Randy ushered his daughter towards him, his hands gesturing the same thing.

Lita and Stacy stood and watched, Stacy with a wide open mouth, as Heidi finally reached Randy and was scooping up into the Legend Killer's arms. The small girl erupting with giggles as Randy starting rocking her and making faces once again. With her mouth still wide open in surprise and excitement Stacy turned to face Lita. The blonde immediately shut her mouth as she noticed that Lita was not nearly half as excited as she was.

"What?" Stacy questioned in shock as she stared at Lita, who was still smiling as she looked at her daughter "Why are you not jumping up and down in excitement because your DAUGHTER IS WALKING!"

Lita turned to face Stacy and laughed as she stepped forward to place an arm around her best friend.  
"Well I was extremely excited when it first happened," Lita explained calmly to Stacy, who was intently listening to her red headed friend "I was running around the house frantically searching for the video camera as well as the camera. Randy and I were practically jumping up and down for at least ½ an hour."

"Well then how long ago was that if you are clearly not extremely excited about it now?" Stacy questioned curiously.

"About a month ago she started standing," Lita continued to explain, biting her bottom lip as she searched her memory "It started off as 2 or 3 steps soon after and now she's pretty much a pro at it."

"Already?" Stacy inquired, still surprised by what has just happened "I mean she's only what… 9… 10 months old right?"

"Yeah 10 months now Stace," Randy suddenly replied from his spot sitting on the carpet with Heidi still cradled in his arms "By the way hi there."

"Hey Randy," Stacy said with a smile as she turned to face the Legend Killer, before turning straight back to face Lita once more "Dare I ask if she's started talking yet?"

"Oh yeah she started talking ages and ages ago," Lita replied.

"I think she was something like," Randy added as his eyes gazed off for a moment as he engulfed himself in though "She said her first single word about 7 ½ …8 months I think."

"Yeah something like that," Lita finished off.

"That young?" Stacy questioned, her jaw dropping once more in surprise.

Lita couldn't help but laugh at the reactions Stacy Keibler was giving her this afternoon.

"Yes my dear," Lita replied, still laughing at her friend.

"But I mean, babies generally don't start saying their first single words until 10 to 12 months," Stacy stated "I mean 7 months is a long way away from 10 and especially 12 months! I thought Heidi was maybe only just there with the words."

"Nope, she's already started putting words together actually," Randy said proudly with a smile as he stroked the growing head of light brown hair of his daughter "Haven't you Miss Heidi?"

"Daddy," Heidi suddenly squealed in response, cuddling herself further into her father's chest.

"Aww," Stacy swooned as she watched the scene of Randy and Heidi.

"Heidi's doctor even said her being so early with words and walking and standing might mean that we have a gifted child," Randy stated proudly once more, turning to face Heidi's mother, knowing full well what kind of response he was expecting from her "Don't roll your eyes Li."

Stacy immediately turned to face Lita who indeed was rolling her eyes. Her arms folded straight across her chest.

"You don't think that Heidi could be gifted Li?" Stacy inquired, curious as to why Lita was reacting this way.

"It's not that," Lita replied honestly "I just don't like the way that doctor talks about Heidi being a 'genius baby' is all. Gifted I can handle, but genius baby is going a little overboard."

"Mommy!" Heidi suddenly exclaimed, drawing all eyes including Lita's, to the small girl who was absolutely beaming with her outstretched arms pointed at her mother "Come mommy! Come! Come!"

"Aww," Stacy swooned again as her eyes completely lit up.

Lita rolled her eyes with a smile at her best friend before she turned her full attention to Heidi Maree. Lita started walking slowly over to Randy and her daughter with a wide smile on her face.

"Mommy! Mommy!" Heidi started calling excited that mommy was getting closer and closer.

"Coming munchkin," Lita said, pulling a funny face as she bent down on the ground next to Randy, causing Heidi to immediately detach herself from her father in order to get to her mother.

Randy noticed the little girl struggling to climb over his outstretched leg once she had escaped his cradling arms and couldn't help but laugh at the look of determination on her face.

"Come on, let daddy help you silly," Randy said with a laugh as he scooped up the baby before handing her straight over to Lita's waiting and open arms.

Randy watched the absolute joy etched all over his daughter's face as she stared up at Lita. The Legend Killer couldn't help but place a sweet kiss on the Lita's forehead based on their current proximity. Lita smiled back at him as she leaned forward and returned the favour with a sweet kiss straight on the lips of the Legend Killer.

"Sorry guys," Stacy suddenly spoke very tentatively, drawing Randy and Lita's eyes back to the blonde still standing in her same spot "But Randy, it I almost 6pm."

"Already?" Randy asked in surprise as he knelt up on his knees, crawling across the carpet so he could see the wall clock in his kitchen.

"What's happening at 6?" Lita asked, curious as to what was going on that she didn't know about.

"Randy actually has a little surprise for you Li," Stacy replied with a smile.

Lita looked at the blonde and realized for the first time that Stacy was actually carrying a large black bag that looked like one of those garment bags from the dry cleaners. The red head eyed the bag for a moment before turning to face her boyfriend with a cocked eyebrow.

"Surprise?" Lita questioned.

"Indeed," Randy replied, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"What is this all about?" Lita immediately asked in response to the cheeky look on Randy's face.

"There is not time to explain," Randy replied, getting straight to his feet before extending his hand to Lita who was still sitting on the carpet.

Lita took his hand as he helped her to her feet, her daughter still cradled against her chest.

"You have to put this on though," Stacy said handing her the black garment bag in exchange for little Heidi Maree.

"And those blue earrings I bought you for your birthday," Randy quickly added before Lita could say anything else.

"What on earth is going on guys?" Lita asked, a small laugh escaping her lips as she felt Randy practically push in the direction of the staircase.

"Chop! Chop!" Randy instructed as he lifted the red head onto the second step of the staircase "Faster! Faster!"

"I'm going!" Lita exclaimed with a laugh as she turned around to face Randy and Stacy, who was now standing directly behind the Legend Killer, Heidi calmly settled in her arms "Should I be scared?"

"Always darling," Randy replied "Now hurry up! I know it always takes you a year and a half to get ready!"

"Pft!" Lita laughed as she started to scale the staircase slowly "Says you who takes a year and a half in the shower Mr Orton."

"Well it's a good thing that I took a shower this morning then," Randy replied, his signature cocky smirk appearing on his face once more as he watched Lita disappear into the bedroom at the top of the stairs.

_½ an hour later…_

"Li!" Randy called out from the bottom of the stairs as he buttoned up the cuffs on the blue dress shirt he was currently sporting "We are going to be later if you don't hurry up!"

"I'm coming I'm coming!" Lita called out from the bedroom "Hold your horses Randy! I'm coming!"

"What is it with women and taking forever to get ready?" Randy asked as he turned to Stacy Keibler who was now sitting, completely relaxed on the living room sofa with Heidi perched inbetween her legs. The TV showing the latest episode of American's Next Top Model "And by the looks of it, watching horrendously trashy TV."

Stacy simply shrugged as she glanced at Randy for a moment for turning back to watch the TV screen.

"We're girls," Stacy replied simply, popping another handful of gummi bears into her mouth "That's what we do."

"Are those gummi bears?" Randy inquired, squinting at the glass bowl on the coffee table infront of the sofa, as he headed over "Where on Earth did you find those?"

"Right in the back of one of your cupboards," Stacy replied nonchalantly, turning to face Randy once more "Want some?"

"Eh, why not," Randy replied, grabbing a handful as Stacy handed him the bowl "Thank you."

"You're welcome," Stacy replied, focusing her attention once more to American's Next Top Model.

"What do you think?" Lita's voice suddenly called from the top of the stairs, causing both Randy and Stacy's heads to whip in her direction immediately.

A breath hitched in the Legend Killer's throat as he couldn't help but stare at the vision infront of him. The dress had fit her just like a glove. The black satin material hugging her figure. The V-shaped neckline and the thigh high split just leaving that much to the imagination. Lita smiled as she turned all the way around slowly, revealing the bare back of the dress and her mess of red hair loosely tied in a twist at the back of her head. The blue diamond earrings sparkling as they hung from her ears.

"Li, you look amazing!" Stacy exclaimed from her spot still on the sofa, turning immediately to Heidi and pointing a finger at Lita "Doesn't mommy look pretty."

"Very pretty," Randy replied as he watched with a wide smile as Lita descended the staircase, a bright blue clutch bag in her hand's grasp.

"Don't you clean up nice," Lita replied with a smile as she finally reached Randy at the bottom of the staircase.

"I try my best," Randy replied as he looked straight into her bright hazel eyes, currently level with his eyes due to the fact she was standing two steps higher than him.

"So, where are we going all dressed up and fancy Mr Legend Killer?" Lita questioned as her free hand sought out and entwined with one of Randy's.

"You'll just have to wait and see," Randy replied with a smirk.

_5 hours later…_

"Enjoy yourself?" Randy asked as he held open the door for the red head, allowing her to pass through before him.

"Yeah I did," Lita replied honestly with a bright smile before glancing down at her feet "However, I'm not so sure that heels were such a good idea."

Randy couldn't help but laugh a little as they walked hand in and hand away from the very nice restaurant they'd just had dinner at. A quiet, romantic dinner. Just the two of them. Getting to sit and eat, and relax and just talk. It was something that their hectic lives and schedules, especially with a 10 month old baby, didn't really give time for much anymore.

"It has been a really really long time since we went out for dinner you know," Lita commented, glancing over at Randy as they headed towards the parking lot where they had left their car for the evening "A really really long time."

"I know," Randy simply nodded, glancing back over at the red head as they continued to slowly stroll through the quiet, streetlit park adjacent to the parking lot.

"It was really nice," Lita added, taking a deep breath of the cool fresh air, still hinting the last of winter in Kentucky "Just getting to be alone together I guess and relax a little."

"Well that was the plan so," Randy replied "I'm glad that you had a good evening."

"I did," Lita replied honestly, drawing Randy's hand in closer to her so that their bodies were now touching.

Randy's arm wrapped around her body as she rested her head against his chest. Despite having reached Randy's car, the pair remained the way they were, Lita turning slightly so that she could wrap both her arms around the Legend Killer's waist, and he could do the same. Bringing her closer so she could press her ear against his chest and listen to his heart beating. Something that she loved.

"You know Li," Randy spoke softly "There was something that I had planned that we actually didn't get to do tonight."

Lita's head immediately shot up. Her eyes locking with Randy's as a curious look crossed her face.

"And what was that?" She asked.

Randy simply smiled as he distanced himself from the red head completely and simply held his hand out to her. A small bow appearing in his posture causing Lita to just stand and stare at him. Completely confused as to what he was doing.

"Can I have this dance?" Randy finally spoke.

Lita smiled.

"But there's no music," Lita said with a small laugh as she took his hand.

"So?" Randy asked, absolutely not seeming to care in the slightest bit as he pulled the red head closer once more.

His arm came to rest on the small of her back, hers coming to rest on his shoulder. Their other hands, with fingers intertwined was pulled close towards their bodies. A small kiss was placed on her forehead followed by her head being slightly buried into his chest to hide her blushing cheeks as they just dance. Moving together, just slowly and in time as if there actually was music playing. Swaying back and forth in the cool night breeze. Lita's eyes were closed, trying to picture a more perfect moment than this one right here. Sharing a dance with the man she loved more than anything in the world in the middle of an empty restaurant parking lot, under the moon and the stars.

"I love you," Randy suddenly whispered in her ear, bringing her back from her thoughts.

"I love you too," Lita replied as she held him tighter.

She closed her eyes once more as she felt herself getting lost in his arms as he too held her tighter. A feeling that made her head spin and her heart beat faster and slower at the same time, occasionally skipping beats altogether. She wanted it to be like this forever. She wanted him forever.

"I want to marry you, Randy Orton," she said as her eyes came to meet his for a split second - blue eyes locking with hazel.

Randy looked almost a little confused, or even surprised at the red head's sudden words. He then suddenly broke away from the red head slightly.

"Hold that thought!" Randy said as he fumbled around in his jacket pocket "At least let me get the proposal right this time."

A smile formed across the red head's face and she almost half laughed as she watched Randy hold the small black box in his hand victoriously as he got down on one knee infront of her, in the parking lot of this very nice restaurant they had just eaten at. He paused for a moment as he looked at the red head. She smiled at him as he took a deep breath before prising open the small black box in his hands to reveal the gorgeous diamond ring that Lita had already seen 3 separate times before tonight.

"Li," he said as took Lita's small hand in his "I love you so much. I wanna be with you forever. Will you marry me?"

Lita smiled. For once the answer was that simple.

"Yes," Lita replied.

A huge smile formed on the Legend Killer's face as he slipped the diamond ring on her ring finger. Randy immediately stood up, picked her up and spun her around. His arms tightly banded around her body, and her arms wrapped surely around his neck. The dress she was sporting was flying out as the Legend Killer continued to spin her around and around.

"4th time lucky right?" Randy whispered in her air, the beaming smile still etched on his face.

Lita couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips as she pressed them softly against his in a sweet kiss.

"4th time lucky," Lita repeated with a nod.

And there it was. A moment now more perfect that the once just before. This was the more perfect moment that she had been trying to picture just moments before. This was it. This was perfect. Everything was finally just perfect.

**A/N: Hello people! OMFG – they're finally getting married! It only took me 55 chapters to get here but YAY they're getting married! After everything they've been through I mean… exciting right! I just had to post this chapter because I wanted to share this all straight away with all my readers! Thanks to everyone that has reviewed up to this point! READ AND REVIEW! Oh and please check out my newest fanfic entitled 'Pieces Of A Broken Heart' and answer the **_**One Secret **_**poll that I will be putting up on my profile page now! Thanks everyone! Love you! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	56. My Wedding

**Chapter 56 - My Wedding**

"Wow, Li!" Dawn exclaimed clapping her hands together "I can't believe you're getting married!"

Lita smiled at the former Diva. She could have sworn that Dawn was more excited than herself about Lita's engagement to The Legend Killer, Randy Orton.

Lita, Dawn Marie, Victoria, Stacy Keibler and Jeff Hardy were all seated on the floor in the middle of Li and Randy's living room starting to organise Li's wedding. The date, the time, the place, the guests, the colours, the dress. Everything! It was already 11:30am and all of them were eating bowls of lollies, popcorn and chocolate while still in their pyjamas, except Jeff who had just arrived from Cameron this morning at around 8am. The divas had spent the night at Li and Randy's and had stayed up the whole night watching romance movies. Randy, on the other hand, was fulfilling his hectic schedule with the WWE and was currently travelling along the East Coast doing promotional appearances as the World Heavyweight Champion. Randy and Lita's daughter, Heidi, who was now almost 1 year old was fast asleep in the other guest room just next door so Lita could hear her if she decided to wake up for a feed or just for some attention. After everything Randy and Lita had been through, Lita found it relieving that they were finally getting married. It only took a couple of "breaks", one child, a million people getting in the way, an on-screen relationship and 2 proposals to get there in the end, but in a way it was good that they had waited for everything to settle before deciding to get married. It was good because Lita was now completely and utterly positive that she wanted to spend the rest of her life with Randy Orton. There wasn't that small voice in her head questioning her motifs for being with Randy. She was 100% sure that she was doing the right thing. The right thing for herself, for Randy, and most importantly for their beautiful baby girl, Heidi. Lita knew, without a shadow of a doubt, that she was in love with Randy, and she knew that he loved her just as much too. Randy made her happy. Heidi made her happy. She was completely content with her life and Dawn was right when she said that the red head deserved to be happy after everything she'd been through these past 2 years. Now, she just wanted to relax, enjoy the ride, and plan her very special wedding day.

"Yeah, I know!" Vikki exclaimed "I'm so excited for you!"

"Just think, Li," Stacy exclaimed "Soon, you'll be Mrs Amy Christine Orton!"

All 3 of the girls giggled and squealed at the notion of it, while Jeff Hardy simply sat leant back and covered his ears with his hands. Lita couldn't help but laugh at the Cameron native. The red head then drew her eyes towards Vikki and Stacy and smiled. It so was nice to see them getting along so well like they once did especially for her wedding. It was nice to know that her best friends had put their past problems aside so now they could all relax and celebrate as they planned this long awaited wedding between her and Randy. Everything was falling into place and for Lita, it was a really really good feeling.

"Can I have a look at your ring again, Li?" Dawn asked, practically jumping up and down.

Lita rolled her eyes before holding out her left hand for Dawn to inspect the diamond ring she was sporting on her ring finger.

"It's so gorgeous!" Stacy squealed as she eyed the ring.

"It must have cost Randy a fortune!" Dawn exclaimed as she lowered her face onto Lita's hand to get a closer look of the giant rock sitting on the gold band of the ring.

"Yeah, but Lita is so worth it!" Vikki exclaimed.

"He has awesome taste in rings!" Stacy exclaimed as she continued to look at the ring.

"I should have got him to help Christian pick one of for me!" Vikki commented as she looked at her own ring finger "The one he bought me wasn't too...."

"Ladies! Ladies!" Jeff exclaimed as he held up his hands "Please, can we just get on to planning this wedding before next year?"

Dawn stuck her tongue out at the colourful haired man.

"Fine!" She huffed "Let's get a move on."

"Excellent!" Jeff sighed in relief.

"I hope you're going to dye your hair a suitable colour for the wedding, Jeffery!" Dawn commented.

Lita sighed. _Here we go! _

"What's wrong with the colour of my hair?!" Jeff asked in defence as he ran his fingers through his hair.

Lita, Stacy and Vikki all rested their chin in their hands. It was no surprise that Dawn and Jeff had found something to argue about. None of the other divas in the room seemed entirely surprised about it. Dawn and Jeff couldn't always see eye to eye and seemed to have completely different points of view on anything, from types of chocolate to world poverty. It was absolutely insane the way they would go on and on and on, about absolutely nothing!

"What's wrong with your hair?!" Dawn sarcastically replied "How about....it's blue!"  
"And?" Jeff inquired again "Your point, Miss Marie?"

"I don't exactly think that Li and Randy would like part of their bridal party to have blue hair for the ceremony!" Dawn exclaimed back "It doesn't exactly paint a pretty picture, does it?!"  
"Well, I don't hear Li complaining about my hair!" Jeff fired back.

"Fine, then," Dawn exclaimed turning to face the red head "Li, please tell Jeff to do something about his hair before the wedding!"

Before Lita could interject and try to stop this verbal abuse, flying back and forth between the Hardy brother and the former WWE Diva, Jeff snapped right back at Dawn Marie.

"Geeze, woman!" Jeff exclaimed at Dawn again "You're going on like it's YOUR wedding!"

"OK! OK! STOP!" Lita exclaimed raising her voice "Can we please just stop arguing! We're here to plan a wedding, not start World War 3!"

Dawn and Jeff stopped and shut up immediately. It was obvious that Li was mad.

"If you two wanna fight, be my guest, but go outside, so the rest of us can concentrate on this wedding!" Lita finished with a calmer voice.

The room went silent for a moment before a noise could be heard from the room next door. It was no surprise that after all the yelling, from Dawn and Jeff to Lita, that little Heidi Maree Orton, had woken up next door, and was now crying. Li sighed as she started to get up from her seat on the carpet.

"No, Li," Stacy said quickly getting to her feet "I'll look after Heidi, don't worry. You sit down."

Before Lita could object, Stacy was already heading towards the guest room following the cries from Heidi.

"OK," Lita said taking a deep breath "Where do we start? Dawn?"

"Right!" Dawn said clapping her hands together again as she grabbed her notebook and a pen from the coffee table she was leaning up against "Let's start with guests, shall we?"

"OK!" Vikki exclaimed "Where do you wanna start?"

"Let's start with RAW," Dawn said writing _RAW _at the top of a page in the notebook under _Guests._

"Do, you want everyone on the RAW roster, Bella?" Jeff asked as he looked at the red head.

"I think so," Lita replied "Except Hunter."

Dawn nodded. "Understandable. The man did try and kill you."

"And try and break you and Randy up numerous times," Vikki commented.

"Exactly!" Dawn nodded.

_All roster except Hunter. _Dawn wrote down in the notebook infront of her.

"What about Dave?" Jeff inquired to the red head.

"Dave Batista?" Vikki asked.

Jeff nodded.

"What about Dave?" Dawn questioned.

"Well, he at some stage, wanted to break up Randy and Li too," Jeff stated "He was working with Hunter for awhile, remember?"

Dawn and Vikki nodded.

"Well, what do you think, Li?" Dawn asked "I mean it's your wedding. It's up to you."

Lita thought for a moment while nibbling on her bottom lip.

"Let Randy sort that one out," she finally stated.

Jeff, Dawn and Vikki nodded.

"Anyone on the SmackDown roster that you don't wanna invite?" Dawn inquired as she looked up at Lita.

"Not that I know of," Lita answered while she started thinking about the wrestlers that make up SmackDown "No, actually, I got one. I do not want John Bradshaw Layfield at my wedding!"

"Here! Here!" Jeff Hardy said exclaimed toasting his glass of water into the air.

Lita half laughed and shook her head at the colourful haired man.

"And don't forget his cabinet," Vikki said rolling her eyes.

"And that little skank they call an 'image consultant'," Dawn scowled as she was referring to Amy Weber, who had recently become a member of JBL's cabinet, which already consisted of Orlando Jordan and the Basham Brothers.

"And I'm positive that Randall won't argue with that decision, Bella!" Jeff said as he took a drink from his cup.

"Oh, I don't care if he does!" Lita said laughing "JBL and his fucking cabinet can kiss my ass! They ain't coming to my wedding!"

They all started laughing at Lita's sudden outburst.

"OK!" Dawn said smiling at the red head as she continued to write in the notebook infront of her.

Dawn could be a pain in the arse somethings, and very nosey too, but Lita loved the girl all the same. She knew that Dawn's intentions were good and she knew that she could trust the former Diva with her life.

"And then there's the people not on the WWE roster," Dawn said scribbling down a couple of names as she called them out "There's Jeff. Myself....."

Dawn continued to scribble down a couple more names as Stacy entered the room again.

Lita turned around to see the leggy diva cradling Heidi in her arms. The baby was wide awake now, but no longer crying. Her blue eyes were darting everywhere as she noticed the adults sitting on the floor infront of her. Stacy smiled at Li when she took a seat on the couch behind the red head. Lita returned that smile. She was so glad that her and Stacy had worked things out. Stacy was a really great girl and Lita loved having her friendship. Stacy was one of those people that you could tell anything and absolutely everything to. She'd just sit and listen and offer advice. Never judging you. Never forcing you to do anything you didn't want to do.

"OK, let's get started on the bridal party!" Vikki exclaimed all excited.

"Yes, let's!" Stacy exclaimed in excitement too.

"OK! OK!" Jeff said trying to settle the females down.

"Right, Li! Fire away!" Dawn said with pen in hand, ready to write.

Lita laughed at all of them before receiting them the bridal party that she and Randy had already previously organised.

"OK, Randy wants his best man to be his brother, Nathan. My maid of honour's going to be my sis, Allegra, sorry girls, but I just couldn't decide one from all three of you!" Lita started.

"That's OK, Li," Dawn said as she continued to write in her notebook "We understand."

Vikki and Stacy nodded.

"OK," Lita continued "Girls for the bridal party will be you three plus Randy's sister, Becky."

Dawn, Vikki and Stacy all squeeled with excitement. Jeff simply blocked his ears again.

"We're going to be bridesmaids! We're going to be bridesmaids!" Vikki and Dawn started chanting.

Lita couldn't help but laugh at the sight before her. Gosh, she didn't know what she would do without her friends. All of them were amazing. They were always looking out for her. Always willing to lend a hand. Always willing to help Li out. When Li finally snapped out of her thoughts, Vikki and Dawn had settled down with the brunette now scribbling in her little notebook, Jeff had removed his hands from his ears and was now concentrating on finishing the packet of Starbursts in his lap, and Stacy was quietly playing with Heidi. The baby was occassionally squealing in delight at the attention Stacy was giving her. Stacy was absolutely beaming. Lita honestly thought that Stacy loved Heidi just as if she was the leggy diva's very own.

"OK!" Dawn said as she looked up from her notebook.

"Can we start on colours and decorations!" Vikki exclaimed excitedly.

"Yeah! Yeah! Let's do that now!" Stacy exclaimed to as she removed her eyes from Heidi to face the circle of adults.

"Wait a second," Dawn said "I just need one more thing."

"What?" Lita asked curiously.

"Is your dad going to walk you down the aisle?" Dawn asked as she looked at Lita with her pen in one hand and notebook in the other.

Lita froze up for a second and the whole room went quiet as the 3 divas and the Hardy brother awaited the red head's response. Lita could feel a lump rising in her throat. She knew that that question was coming sooner or later, but all the same she hadn't prepared an answer for it. Then, just as the red head was about to about to open her mouth and try and answer, she was saved.

_Ring! Ring! Ring! Ring!_

Lita quickly picked up the cordless phone at her feet and checked the caller display, which made her laugh. _God's Gift To Women._

"Sorry, guys, it's Randy," Lita said standing up "I better take this."

Lita started to walk out of the room before she called back over her shoulder.

"You guys continue on with decorations and colours or whatever. I won't be long," she said before she entered the long corridor in her and Randy's house and finally answered the call.

"_Hey," she answered with a smile as she entered the kitchen "Nice caller display message."_

"_Hey baby," Randy replied as soon as he heard the red head's voice "I thought you might like it. How are things going?"_

"_OK, actually," the red head replied as she lifted herself up to take a seat on the kitchen counter_ _"The girls and Jeff are over now and we're doing preparations for the wedding and everything. Dawn insisted that we get started as soon as possible."_

_Randy laughed on the other end which caused Lita to chuckle a little too._

"_Poor Jeff," Randy laughed "I'll bet that Dawn is driving him absolutely mental!"_

"_Oh yeah!" Lita said back "We almost had a World War 3 in here earlier and we haven't even got to decorations and food yet!"_

_Randy laughed again. _

"_Oh dear," he sighed into the phone._

"_So, how are you doing?" Lita inquired as she started fiddling with an apple from the fruit basket which was also sitting on the kitchen counter._

"_Having miles of fun here!" Randy said sarcastically "Vince has me and John working 24/7 with interviews, promos and autograph signings!"_

"_Oh, my poor baby," Lita said cheekily._

"_Poor baby is right!" Randy stated "I'm completely buggered. I'd rather be over there listening to Dawn give a speech on colour combinations for decorations, than here right now!"_

"_Oh, that's gotta be bad then!" Lita commented._

"_Tell me about it!" Randy sighed "How's Heidi?"_

"_Yeah, she's really good," Lita said smiling_ _"Stacy's in the living room as we speak, entertaining the little one."_

_Randy laughed._

"_But she misses her daddy," Lita said sighing._

"_Well, let her know that daddy misses her too," Randy said soothingly._

_Lita smiled, "I will."_

_A silence worked its way into the conversation and Lita continued to fiddle with the red apple in her hands while Randy lay flat on his back on the bed in his shared hotel room with John Cena, the WWE Champion._

"_God, I miss you, Li," Randy abrupty stated._

"_I miss you too, baby," Lita replied._

"_I can't wait to get home__and see you," Randy continued "I just wanna hold you right now and kiss you."_

_Lita smiled as she slightly blushed. 'Did he have to be so goddam sweet all the time' she thought to herself. _

"_Same here, Orton," she replied softly "How long til you get back?"_

"_Only 3 more days, hun, and then I'll be home," Randy replied "I've pretty much just got the late show to do tonight with Cena and then a couple of promos tomorrow and then that's it I think."_

_Suddenly Lita could hear someone in the background. She tried to quieten her breathing so she could hear what has happened. She heard a male voice, and then Randy telling someone off for jumping on his bed._

"_What's happening over there?" Lita asked curiously._

"_John just got back from the bar," Randy explained._

"_With some very fine female!" John Cena exclaimed proudly in the background._

_Lita laughed._

"_Hey, Li," Randy said "John wants to talk to you."_

"_OK," Li replied "Pass him over."_

_Li heard the two men arguing about something and then fumbling of the phone before she heard John Cena's voice._

"_Yo girl," he exclaimed into the phone "Wassup?"_

"_Not much John," Lita replied half laughing at the WWE Champion's vocabulary "How are you?"_

"_Pretty damn good!" John replied in a chirpy voice "How's the youngin' doin'?"_

"_She's doing fine thanks John," Lita replied._

"_Randy's just achin' to get back to ya," John suddenly commented changing the subject "He been countin' down the days til he get to see ya since we got 'ere!"_

_Lita simply laughed into the phone._

"_Seriously, girl!" John exclaimed "He really luvs ya or somethin'! You're all he ever talk about! He's absolutely....."_

"_OK! OK! Time's up!" Randy exclaimed in the background as he cut of John mid-sentence._

"_OK! OK!" John said "Later, Li."_

"_See ya, John!" Lita said before she heard Randy snatch his phone from John and return to the call himself._

"_And the man is back!" Randy exclaimed into the phone._

_Lita rolled her eyes at her fiancé's antics._

"_What man?" She replied._

"_Ouch, babe!" Randy exclaimed "That hurt."_

"_Randy, how many times have I told you not to call me babe?" Lita inquired as she cocked at eyebrow at the mention of the word that Randy continuously used to torment her._

"_Too many, babe," Randy replied cockily._

_Lita rolled her eyes._

"_Hey, Randy," Lita said as she glanced down the hallway "I think I better get back to planning this wedding and make sure that those guys haven't trashed our living room."_

"_OK," Randy replied a little disappointed that the conversation was ending so soon._

"_Sorry, hun," Lita replied sympathetically._

_She wanted to talk to Randy too, but she had guests and she had told them she wouldn't be long._

"_I promise I'll call you tonight, OK?" Lita inquired, hoping that that would cheer the Legend Killer up._

"_OK," Randy replied "I'll talk to you tonight."_

"_Definately!" Lita stated with a smile "I love you Randy."_

"_I love you too Bella," Randy said._

"_Bye," Lita said._

"_Bye," Randy stated before the red head hung up the phone._

Lita sighed as she put the phone down on the kitchen counter. Man, she really did miss Randy. Apart from today, the house had been so quiet with just her and Heidi. She couldn't wait to have the 3rd generation superstar back here with her and their daughter. She just wanted to hold him and tell him how much she loved him. It was a kinda funny feeling to Lita that she was completely in love with Randy. She'd had very strong feelings for Matt over the years that they had dated, but it had taken her at least 2 years before she fully fell in love with the older Hardy brother. That's why it was so weird that Lita had fallen so fast and so hard for the Legend Killer. She even thought that in the mere year that she and Randy had been 'officially' together, she'd fallen deeper in love with him than she ever had with Matt. Randy was something really special to the red head and it made her feel warm and fuzzy inside knowing how much Randy loved her too. He'd tell her each and every day at least once how much he loved her. She never thought that Randy would be the kind of person to parade his feelings around, but she knew that Randy would only say it if he really meant it. That made her feel even happier.

Lita broke her chain of thought as she heard laughter from the living room. She decided to head back to wedding planning with the others. She headed down the corridor and soon arrived in the living room. Jeff immediately noticed the red head's prescence as she entered the room, and the Hardy brother turned around to acknowledge her prescence.

"So, what did Randy want?' Jeff asked curiously as she continued to eat the lollies straight out of the packets.

"He just wanted to talk," Lita stated as she took a seat on the carpet again.

"Li, he just called last night!" Vikki said in disbelief "I'll bet it's killing him being away from you!"

Lita half laughed as she reached for a timtam that was sitting on the floor infront of her.

"That boy loves you something sickening!" Jeff exclaimed.

"It's not sickening!" Dawn exclaimed back "I think it's very sweet that Randy cares so much for Li."

"It is!" Stacy exclaimed "I never even thought Randy was the type of guy. I've never heard a man tell a woman he loves her so much in the span of 5 minutes!"

"I know what you mean!" Vikki stated "I mean, especially with Li. I mean we all know how hostile those two were to each other a couple of years back."

"I had my reasons!" Lita said defending herself.

"Yeah," Stacy commented "But look at you two now, with a baby girl and about to get married! I don't think any of us could have predicted this 2 years ago!"  
"I would have told y'all that you were out of your minds!" Lita exclaimed laughing.

"Exactly!" Jeff exclaimed with a mouth full of jelly worms.

"OK," Dawn said trying to get back to the wedding planning "Well Li we had a bit of trouble deciding on a final colour combination as we all had different ideas, but we managed to narrow it down to two choices, unless you don't like either of them and then we can come up with something else."

"Excellent!" Lita said smiling "What are they?"

"Red and white," Vikki stated "Which I might add was my ingenious idea!"

Dawn rolled her eyes at the raven haired woman.

"Or pink, yellow and white," Dawn stated as the 2nd choice.

"Personally, I like the pink, yellow and white," Stacy stated as she continued to rock baby Heidi in her arms "Li, you want Heidi?"

"Yeah, thanks Stace," Lita said as she accepted her daughter into her arms from the leggy diva.

Heidi looked up at Lita through her bright blue eyes and squeeled with delight as she recognised her mother. Lita smiled back.

"To be frank," Jeff stated "I don't like either."

"Well, they're better than your suggestion!" Dawn exclaimed.

"What?!" Jeff asked in defence "What's wrong with blue and silver!"

"OK! OK, guys!" Lita said trying to prevent another fight between Dawn and Jeff "I think we'll go with red and white."

"OK!" Dawn said writing it in her notebook.

"So, I'm presuming red bridemaids dresses?" Dawn questioned as she continued writing in her notebook.

"Sounds good, Dawn," Lita commented.

Vikkiand Stacy squeeled with delight again, obviously pleased with the decision of their outfits for the wedding.

"What type of flowers are you having in the bouquets, Li?" Stacy asked as she calmed down.

"Roses!" Lita exclaimed happily as Heidi started to squirm in her arms "Red and white roses."

Heidi continued to squirm, so the red head decided to put her on the carpet in the room and let her adventure around a bit.

"That's gonna look so beautiful, Li!" Vikki exclaimed.

"I know!" Stacy exclaimed "I love roses!"

"Hey!" a female voice suddenly called, causing all heads to turn in the direction of the front door "Anyone home?"

Lita knelt up to be able to see over the couch blocking her view of who had just entered her house from the front door 50ft away.

"Lil!" Lita exclaimed excitedly quickly scrambling to her feet in order to properly greet her newest guest.

"Sorry I'm late everyone!" Lillian Garcia exclaimed as she dropped her white duffle bag and her matching white handbag at the front door, kicking off her heels at the same time.  
"Oh my god Lil I'm so glad you made it!" Lita exclaimed, a massive smile growing on her face as she attacked her friend with a massive hug.

"Congratulations Li!" Lillian exclaimed, hugging Lita back.

The blonde ring announcer had recently been out with a dislocated shoulder and judging by the white sling that she was still sporting she was probably not completely heeled yet. The injury also meant that Lillian hadn't been around on RAW for weeks and had missed an opportunity to congratulate the red headed diva on her recent, and long awaited, engagement to the Legend Killer Randy Orton.

"I can't believe you are finally getting married my dear!" Lillian exclaimed as she distanced herself from Lita and just stood and smiled.

"Me neither Lil," Lita admitted with a little laugh.

"It's taken you and Randy long enough though!" Lillian laughed, placing her free hand on her hip.

"I know! I know!" Lita laughed, placing a hand on the small of Lillian's back and ushering her to join the others in the middle of the living room "Now let's go and join the party!"

**A/N: Lol… the funny thing about this chapter is that I wrote it like 2 years ago… hilarious. It's been done for so long so I just needed to polish it up and give it a little ending… but yeah, it has been done for ages… I think I must have written it during one of the really angsty parts of this story when I was a little depressed about it… so I needed to write something a little lighter! Hope you liked this chapter! It was really nice and light hearted which is pretty much what I was aiming for because we're pretty much over the hill with Randy and Lita now and everything should definitely be a little lighter, especially with their engagement. Thanks everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter and thanks to everyone that voted in the poll. I've posted a new poll so please vote and READ AND REVIEW this chapter! Look out of the next chapter… god bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	57. Coming Home

**Chapter 57 – Coming Home**

"Guys do we have to watch this tonight?" Lita whined as Stacy Keibler dropped a bowl of popcorn into her lap.

"Yes we do!" Dawn replied defiantly as she, Stacy, Victoria and Lillian piled in around Lita on the 3 seater couch who was currently seated the middle.

Jeff Hardy had taken to the spot on the carpet directly infront of Lita and the couch letting the red head rest one of her legs over his shoulder.

"C'mon Li," Lillian said, nudging the red head in the side as she shared Vikki's bowl of corn chips "Randy would want you supporting him for his big night."

"He's been on the late show before Lil," Lita stated, rolling her eyes as Dawn Marie on the other side of her used the remote to turn on the plasma TV directly infront of them.

"Yeah, but not as the World Heavyweight Champion," Vikki added.

"And think about it Li," Stacy spoke "It's not exactly under normal circumstances that Randy is the World Champ either."

"That's true," Lita admitted, nodding her head.

"I mean I know we were all pretty much excited beyond belief that Hunter injured his quad again," Jeff spoke from his spot on the floor, not taking his eyes off the TV before him.

"Exactly Jeffrey," Dawn replied "But think about it, it wasn't exactly going to be a hard task for Randy to beat The Big Show in the first place. I mean Jeff could beat the Big Show if he really wanted to."

"I beg your pardon Jersey?" Jeff inquired with a cocked eyebrow as he turned around to glare at Dawn Marie.

"I see your point Dawn," Lita quickly interjected before glaring at Dawn before turning to do the same to Jeff "But I really hate this show and I really hate Letterman."

"I see your point," Vikki replied, stuffing her face with corn chips as her eyes remained on the TV infront of her "Letterman is an asshole at the best of times."

"And at the worst," Lita added.

"Here! Here!" Lillian exclaimed, raising her glass of champagne in a lone toast before quickly pointing to the TV "Oo, look it's starting!"

And true enough, all eyes turned in the direction of the TV to watch the start of the Late Show with David Letterman. All eyes except those of Lita, who were still looking at Lillian Garcia.

"Are you still drinking champagne Lil?" Lita asked with a laugh, as Lillian had indeed had a glass of champagne in her hand since her arrival in the early afternoon.

"Ya huh!" Lillian exclaimed with a cheeky smile.

"Shhh!" all the remaining occupants of the room exclaimed, their eyes not leaving the TV.

"So tonight we have some guests from the WWE," David finally got to, after his first couple of usual opening lame jokes "So we decided to give security the night off."

"Was that supposed to be a joke?" Jeff inquired, listening to the 'laugh' recording that played immediately after Letterman's last comment.

"Please don't ask Jeffro," Lita replied.

"I mean I had to email tonight's script to these guys before the show to make sure everything was cool," Letterman continued "Otherwise I might be spending the next couple of nights watching the show from the hospital. I mean these guys could break my skinny body in two with their thumbs. They are massive!"

"I wish they would already," Lita whined as she threw her back as she groaned.

"Shhh," Stacy shushed her this time, the blonde's mouth and both hands full of popcorn.

"So, let's get this party started with our very first guest for the night," Letterman continued, clapping his hands together "Ladies and gentlemen, he is the WWE World Heavyweight Champion, Randy Orton."

Lita drew her eyes back to the TV screen and simply smiled as she watched Randy Orton enter from the right of the screen, waving to the live studio audience with a smile on his face. This was the same Randy Orton that was the father of her child and now, he was also her fiancé. He was dressed in the usual tonight as he is for pretty much all his TV appearances. Button up shirt – the choice tonight was black, jeans and dress shoes. He was opting for a dressy casual Lita noted, but as per usual he ended up looking absolutely gorgeous. It seemed the female proportion of the audience also noticed judging by their high pitched screams and cheers, and of course Randy was absolutely loving it and soaking it all up.

"What a cheesy bastard," Jeff said shaking his head as he chuckled "Look at him soaking up all the female responses."

"Cheesy bastard," Lita repeated, shaking her head whilst the smile remaining on her face.

"Wait til they find out he's already taken," Vikki said, bursting into laughter before she had even finished "They are going to be throwing chairs at him."

"Or their handbags," Stacy added "Plus I know alot of New York women carry bricks in their handbags."

"Ouch," Lita nodded in response to Stacy's last statement.

"Good evening Dave," Randy said as he greeted Letterman with a handshake.

"Whoah there," Letterman responded dramatically as if Randy was breaking his right arm off with the mere hand shake "Don't break it off, I think I need that one."

"To jerk off with," Dawn snorted under her breath.

"Here! Here!" Lillian exclaimed once again, raising her near empty champagne glass in another lone toast.

"So this is not the first time you've been World Heavyweight Champion correct?" Letterman quickly asked as he and Randy took a seat.

"That is correct," Randy replied, clearly pleased that he could stop laughing at that last un-funny comment of Dave's "I am a 2-time WWE World Heavyweight Champion for now."

"Looking forward to more title reigns in the future then?" Letterman questioned.

"Of course," Randy brushed off "I mean if I ever find someone who can actually beat for it in the first place."

Lita couldn't help but roll her eyes. Even on national television he couldn't help himself from letting the cocky cat out of the cocky bag. Unfortunately that happened to be Randy's cocky style Lita sighed and that was Randy Orton to a T.

"So let's go back to how you actual came to have the World Heavyweight Championship," Letterman continued "Now you were meant to have your shot at the title until Wrestlemania which is still a month away, so what exactly happened."

"Well that is true," Randy replied, bringing his hands together in his lap as he started to explain how the situation had come to be "I won the Royal Rumble, which is a 30 man over the top rope battle royal, at our January pay per view which then automatically contracted me into a main event at Wrestlemania in April for the World Heavyweight Championship."

"The grandest stage of them all!" Letterman suddenly exclaimed, his hand raising in the air infront of his to trace an invisible Wrestlemania banner "That is what it is. That is what WWE Wrestlemania is, isn't it Randy?"

"Yes," Randy simply nodded, before continuing his story " Now, that was how it was supposed to go down but you never know with this business how things will change from January to April. Accidents happen and while it is entertainment, the hazards of the matches and when you step into that ring are 100% real."

"And that is how the former World Heavyweight Champion Triple H got injured right?" Letterman suddenly interrupted.

"Will he just shut up already?!" Stacy exclaimed, almost jumping out of her seat.

"That is right," Randy almost sighed wondering how many times this was going to happen tonight and whether or not he was going to actually be able to take it right now "And you're right, Triple H – who was set to be my competitor for the World Heavyweight Championship at Wrestlemania got injured at the pay per view event following the Royal Rumble."

"No Way Out!" Letterman exclaimed excitedly.

Randy couldn't help himself from eyeing the old balding man before him, his eyes almost bulging out of his very thin framed glasses, and wondering if it was in any way possible for Letterman to be even weirder and stranger than he was being at this moment.

"Triple H had a match at No Way Out in February," Randy continued, almost ignoring Dave's sudden outburst entirely "And it was against the largest athlete in the world, the 400 pound Big Show. Needless to say, he ended up re-injuring his quad muscle in his right leg and subsequently had to surrender the title because there was no way that he would be able to compete at Wrestlemania."

"So, is surgery something that Triple H will have to look forward to then?" Letterman questioned, a completely inappropriate smirk crossing his features.

"I guess so," Randy replied honestly, brushing off the question concerning the ex-leader of Evolution "I don't really associate myself with him anymore so I'm not really sure."

"But weren't you two in Evolution?" Letterman quickly inquired "You were the greatest and most dominant stable the WWE has seen in recent years!"

"That was a very long time ago David," Randy replied, trying to end conversation on this topic as quickly as possible.

"It wasn't that long ago Randy!" Letterman immediately responded "You guys were like best friends less than 2 years ago."

"Oh my god!" Dawn exclaimed, angrily throwing her fist into the bowl of popcorn in Lita's lap.

"Hey!" Lita exclaimed, as popcorn flew everywhere, mostly landing in her lap.

"Is he too stupid to see that clearly Randy doesn't want to talk about that asshole Hunter?!" Dawn exclaimed, oblivious to the mess she'd just made "Is he really that stupid?"

"Unfortunately I think so," Stacy replied with a simple nod as she glared at the TV infront of her "He is just as stupid as he is a terrible TV host."

"I told you guys we shouldn't have watched this!" Lita exclaimed in her defence "It's terrible!"

"It has been a very long time since I was allies, let alone friends, with Triple H," Randy simply replied, very annoyed that David Letterman was pressing this issue so strongly "After he and the rest of Evolution turned on me after I won my first World Heavyweight Championship was pretty much the end of my association with Triple H. I can't say it was the start of the tension between us, but it was definitely the end of it."

"So there was more to Evolution turning their back on Randy Orton that just the World Heavyweight Championship then?" Letterman replied.

"Yes," Randy simple replied with a nod "I changed alot and so did Triple H. I changed for the better and unfortunately he went in the opposite direction. We became two combustible elements, if you will, and it was impossible for us to see eye to eye any longer. The bottom line was that I had changed and I had grown up. That's the bottom line."

"So being on the road all the time has got to take its toll on the Legend Killer's life especially his personal life," Letterman said, changing the course of the conversation entirely as he wiggled his grey eyebrows at the Legend Killer "So what's the deal Randy? A girl in every port?"

"Look at how smug that silly old bastard looks," Dawn said inbetween a mouth full of popcorn.

"Wonder what kind of answer Randy's going to give," Jeff said, keeping his eyes on the TV.

"Yeah me too," Lita added as she helped herself to a little popcorn, cleaning up her lap in the process.

"Well I'll definitely say that being on the road does has its prices to pay," Randy started off, his eyes looking off for a moment in thought as he spoke "I mean it's not the best thing to live out of a suitcase for 300 days out of a year but it's my job and getting in the ring every week is my passion. We all make sacrifices for the things we want most in life. That's what makes them so good I guess. That's what makes them so worthwhile."

"Good answer," Vikki said with a nod earning simultaneous nods from everyone in the room while all eyes were still maintained on the TV infront of them.

"I mean being on the road is also tough on my family," Randy continued, before he could be interrupted again "Being away from them is honestly the hardest thing about it. It's not about missing the house and your mates back home and everything, it's my family I miss the most when I'm not at home in Louisville."

"So what about the ladies then?" Letterman questioned again, trying to get the answer he wanted out of Randy "You've gotta have a girl in every port to satisfy the needs of one of the biggest superstars in the WWE right now."

"Remind me to kill this guy after this interview," Lita spoke as she shook her head at the TV.

"What an asshole!" Stacy chimed in, throwing some gummi bears at the TV in protest.

Randy simply laughed, trying to mask how truly annoyed he clearly was at Letterman's string of stupid questions about having a lot of women and also in general for tonight.

"There was a time in my life when yes, there was a girl in every port for me," Randy answered honestly "But over the last couple of years that has all pretty much changed."

"How so?" A question was quickly pressed from a very intrigued and curious David Letterman.

"I have a gorgeous fiancé at home waiting for me and I have a beautiful baby daughter," Randy said, not being able to help smiling like an idiot "They are the two most important girls in my life and I am always thinking about them. I'm an extremely lucky man."

"Awwww," Dawn, Stacy, Vikki and Lillian all exclaimed in unison, causing Jeff Hardy to roll his eyes.

Lita couldn't help but match Randy's smile as she listened to the swooning of all the female members of Letterman's audience matching the ones she was hearing around her in the living room. It was pretty much the perfect answer for Randy to give and she would be lying if she didn't say it made her blush a little and made her heart skip a little beat. It almost felt a little weird to hear those words come out of Randy's mouth on national TV. Lita honestly didn't think that she'd hear anyone talk about her like that on national TV. Ever.

"Now the twist is that your fiancé is actually a member of the WWE herself," Letterman questioned once more.

"That's correct," Randy simply nodded.

"And she goes by the ring name Lita," Letterman commented, looking down at his page of notes infront of him for a brief second.

"Also correct," Randy said with another nod "She is no doubt a very sweet girl, but she's tough. She could definitely hold her own in a match against me."

"My ass," Lita snorted "I could definitely BEAT his ass is what he really meant to say."

"We know you could," Jeff said with a nod as he turned around to face the red head.

"Thank you," Lita said with a smile and a nod before her and Jeff both turned their attention back to the TV.

"Something for the next WWE pay per view then?" Letterman questioned with a cocked eyebrow.

"Nah," Randy shrugged, before a small smirk crossed his handsome features "We'll leave the wrestling between us for the bedroom."

Lita's jaw completely dropped yet a small smile was working its way across her face as she simply shook her head.

"I can't believe he just said that on national TV!" Vikki exclaimed with a small laugh as she turned to face Lita.

"Neither can I!" Lita exclaimed in response.

"Wrestling in the bedroom eh?" Jeff questioned, once more turning around to face Lita as he wiggled his eyebrows at her.

"Shut up Jeff!" Lita exclaimed, hitting the Hardy brother on the shoulder.

"Ouch!" Jeff exclaimed, pulling a childish pouty face at Lita before turning himself back around.

"I can't believe he just said that Li!" Dawn exclaimed, repeating Vikki's statement as she also turned to face Lita "He's practically advertising your sex life on national TV."

"C'mon guys," Lillian said, brushing the situation off completely "Randy just said that he had a daughter on national TV, I don't think that American is dumb enough to not know that to make that daughter Randy and Lita had to do a little 'wrestling' in the bedroom."

"I think it was just the way he said it," Stacy added, agreeing with Lillian with a nod "I mean the way he termed it as bedroom 'wrestling'."

"Can we not talk about this anymore?!" Lita exclaimed, putting her hands up to her ears.

"C'mon Li," Vikki said, evily smirking at the red head "You know you love talking about yours and Randy's sex life."

Lita scowled at the raven haired diva, knowing full well that this was Vikki's punishment after Lita had chucked her in the deep end that time with the rest of the WWE divas following her honeymoon with Christian.

"Now do you Li?" Dawn questioned, raising at eyebrow at the red head.

"No I don't!" Lita exclaimed, almost laughing as she couldn't believe how the tables had turned.

"You love talking about it ALL in explicit detail Li," Vikki continued.

"Explicit?!" Jeff groaned "Li! Please spare us all!"

"I do not LOVE discussing my sex life in EXPLICIT detail!" Lita exclaimed, trying to defend herself once again "Everybody go back to watching Randy on Letterman!"

Lita turned her head to Vikki who still wore that same evil smile and was about to speak once more.

"You too!" Lita exclaimed pointing a finger at the raven haired diva before she could utter another word "Turn your attention back to the TV evil one!"

Vikki sent Lita a cheesy smile before doing just that.

"Now with our WWE superstar guests," Dave Letterman suddenly spoke directly into the camera "We usually like to take questions from the studio audience."

Lita watched with a smile as the female participants of the live studio audience once again went wild at Letterman's comment about direct conversation with the Legend Killer.

"So let's start with one from right up the back," Letterman said, pointing to a woman up the back of the audience that was shown for only a second as she stood up and was handed a mic.

The camera focused on Randy as the women posed her question, obviously trying to capture Randy's immediate and raw reaction to the question.

"Hi Randy," the high pitched voice spoke, causing Randy to smile and wave at the woman "I was just wondering what your daughter's name was."

Randy chuckled a little, turning to David for a moment before turning back to answer the woman.

"Her name is Heidi," Randy replied with a smile "Heidi Maree Orton."

Lita laughed out loud as the female audience members reacted once more with swoons and 'awwws'.

"And next question," Letterman said looking around the audience before his finger pointed at a new member of the studio audience "You there with the blonde hair in the middle."

Not surprisingly Lita saw a very short, chubby woman focused on in the audience before the camera turned straight back to Randy as the woman was passed a microphone.

"Randy I just wanted to ask how old you daughter was," the woman asked, causing Randy to break out into a smile again.

"Heidi is very close to 11 months old at the moment," Randy immediately replied.

"Looks like the audience are clearly more interested in Heidi than they are Randy," Stacy chuckled as she turned to face Lita.

"Clearly," Lita replied with a nod.

"You find it a little strange that random people are so interested in your baby?" Jeff questioned, not taking his eyes off the TV as Letterman scanned his eyes over the live audience to find another person with a question.

"Kinda," Lita replied honestly as she shrugged "But I mean random people are so interested in our lives and they don't know us either."

"Or at least they think they do because they watch us on TV," Dawn added.

"Exactly," Lita replied.

"Has your daughter started walking and talking yet Randy?" another female member of the audience asked causing David Letterman to roll his eyes.

Randy smiled in response, a little happy that he was causing Letterman to get so annoyed. Maybe that stupid bastard was getting a little of his own medicine now.

"She's starting doing both actually," Randy replied with a smile, not at all minding talking about his daughter to these random women "She started standing and walking about 9 ½ months old and she started talking about 7 ½ months."

Randy then turned to face Letterman as he continued to talk about Heidi.

"The doctor said that she was very young to both start walking and start talking," Randy talked directly to Letterman, trying to annoy the man as much as possible now "She said that Heidi could very well be a very special and gifted child. Me and my fiancé just need to make sure that we nurture her gift."

"That's wonderful," Dave smiled through gritted teeth "Congratulations."

"Thank you very much Dave," Randy replied with a smile, turning back to smile at the studio audience.

"Now if there are no more questions," Letterman continued with a smile "At least no more questions about Randy Orton's daughter we'll be heading to a commercial break and after the break we'll be sitting down with another WWE Superstar, the WWE Champion John Cena."

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

A very curious look crossed Lita's face as she immediately turned in the direction of the front door to her house.

"Who on Earth could that be?" Jeff asked, sitting up on his knees to be glance over the couch at the front door also.

"I have no idea," Lita replied, just sitting there and staring at the front door.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"It's 11:45pm Li," Dawn stated, glancing down at her watch.

"That's a little late for just a visitor," Stacy commented as she leant over the back of the couch to stare at the front door also.

"And there's no one you're expecting right Li?" Vikki asked looking at the red head.

Lita simply shook her head at Vikki, trying to rack her brain as to who it could be ringing her doorbell at this time of night.

"You know it could be one of those annoying drunk kids from across the road," Lita stated, recalling a couple of incidents when Randy, Heidi and herself had been woken up 5 times in the one night because two stupid drunk kids decided it would be fun to come and ring their doorbell at 4am.

"Oh I have a house of them living next to me!" Dawn exclaimed, shaking her head "They come and ring my doorbell at 2am in 5 minute intervals. I had to start placing booby traps in my front garden to either catch or injure them."

"Nice," Vikki commented.

"Uh huh," Dawn replied with a smile.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"I should answer it," Lita commented as she stood up, hearing the doorbell chime for the 3rd time "Especially as I don't want Heidi waking up because of it."

"Li's right," Stacy commented "Someone needs to answer it."

All eyes immediately fell upon Jeff Hardy who was still seated on his spot of carpet infront of the couch.

"Why me?!" Jeff exclaimed, taken aback by all the female eyes on him pointing fingers.

"Because you're the only male here!" Dawn exclaimed.

"So?" Jeff questioned, still not moving from his current spot.

"What if it's a mass murderer?" Lillian asked Jeff.

"Then I'm certainly only answering the door!" Jeff exclaimed in his defense.

"You're the only male here Jeffro," Stacy stated once again "You're supposed to protect your female companions."

"I don't think that necessarily applies Stace," Jeff replied, lifting a finger "When all your female companions are professional wrestlers!"

"I'm not a professional wrestler!" Lillian exclaimed in her own defense.

"Well Vikki's definitely tougher than me!" Jeff exclaimed in reply.

"I can't believe you just admitted that," Vikki said with a small laugh.

"Yeah me neither," Jeff replied "But in any case if there is a mass murderer at the door, Vikki can protect you all from him, or just grab one of those pointy umbrellas that Randy and Lita seem to have millions of in that stand behind the front door."

"That is not the point!" Dawn exclaimed.

_Ding Dong! Ding Dong!_

"Jeff!" Dawn exclaimed as the doorbell rung once more.

"What?!" Jeff exclaimed.

"Please Jeff," Lita said, giving Jeff her best puppy dog eyes "I really don't want Heidi to wake up right now."

Jeff sighed as the Hardy brother dragged himself to his feet.

"OK. OK," Jeff replied as he headed for the door "But if it is indeed a mass murderer than my death will be on ALL of your consciences!"

"Whatever Hardy," Vikki brushed off "Just open the door!"  
"Women," Jeff sighed as he finally made it to the front door.

Instead of calling out as to who was at the door, Jeff simply opened the front door a little in order to see exactly who was standing at the door causing all the divas, including Lita to gasp at his action.

"Don't just open it….," Dawn called out after him, but it was apparently too late.

"Oh it's just you," Jeff immediately replied, sticking his head out of the door completely before opening the door fully to reveal the person at the front door to all the divas in the living room.

"Randy?" Lillian asked as she caught sight of the Legend Killer standing in the front doorway, a black duffle bag chucked across his right shoulder.

"Randy!" Lita exclaimed excitedly, jumping over the back of the couch and heading in the direction of the front door.

"I missed you too sweetheart," Randy replied as Lita immediately engulfed him in a massive hug as Jeff closed the front door behind him.

"What are you doing home so early Orton?" Jeff asked as he simply stood there next to the happy couple.

"Yeah," Lita replied, distancing herself from Randy just enough to be able to look at him properly "What are you doing home so early?"

"I thought I'd let John handle the morning promo tomorrow," Randy simply replied, smiling down at the red head in his arms "I checked with Vince and he said it was fine and I took the first flight home."

"Wow I missed you!" Lita immediately responded, drawing Randy flush up against her once again causing the Legend Killer to slightly chuckle. One of his hands coming up to stroke the back of her head and her long red locks.

"We just watched you on Letterman Randy," Dawn commented, drawing Randy's eyes to the 4 divas who were all presently leaning over the back of his couch in his direction.

"Oh god," Randy groaned as he continued to stroke the back of Lita's head "Was it really bad?"

"That guy has got to be the most annoying idiot on the planet," Vikki commented, nodding at Randy.

"Isn't he?" Randy said "God I thought I was going to have to throw my chair at him to make him shut up."

"I can't wait to see what Cena does after the commercial," Jeff laughed as he headed back to his spot of carpet to watch the second half of the Late Show.

"Oh yeah," all the divas replied as they slid down the couch, turning back to the face the TV, giving Lita and Randy a little privacy in the process.

"Did you enjoy my TV appearance then my dear?" Randy asked, looking down at Lita.

"I barely got through it having to listen to that god awful excuse for a TV host," Lita replied honestly, staring up into the blue eyes of her fiancé "But yes, I did enjoy watching you."

"I missed you a lot you know," Randy spoke, placing a kiss to the red head's forehead "I hate being away from you and Heidi."

"I know you do," Lita said with a single nod "I mean I heard it all on the show, but all the same I'm so glad you're home early."

"Me too," Randy nodded, before a wide smile crossed his features "Now we can really start preparing for this wedding."

"I think Dawn's pretty much got it all covered," Lita said with a small laugh.

"I do indeed!" Dawn Marie suddenly called out in reply, still sitting on the couch watching TV.

Randy couldn't help but laugh.

"Sounds perfect to me then," Randy said with a smile "Now I can just concentrate on the important things."

"Like our wedding isn't that important?" Lita questioned, her jaw dropping.

"That's not what I meant my dear," Randy said correcting himself, before Lita could grasp the wrong idea of what he had just said "I meant that I can concentrate on more important things than the planning of the wedding."

"And what would those more important things be then Mr Legend Killer?" Lita questioned, tilting her head as she gazed up at Randy.

"Getting to spend the rest of my life with you," Randy replied, placing a soft small kiss on the red head's smiling lips.

**A/N: Hey readers! I am so glad that I have finished this chapter… one, because I have been working all night on it and I get to post it before I go to bed, and two, because I really want to go to bed right now! Lol. Hope you all liked the chapter… apologies to anyone that absolutely loves the Late Show with David Letterman… or the new Late Show with Jimmy Kimmel. Just had to put that element of comedy into the chapter and what better way than doing it at someone else's expense right? Lol. Anyway, thanks to everyone that read and reviewed the last chapter… thanks so much guys… please READ AND REVIEW this chapter also! Also, I would very much appreciate it if you could give your feedback on the **_**One Secret **_**poll on my profile page and also PLEASE check out my newest fanfiction that has just started **_**Pieces Of A Broken Heart – **_**I would love to have some reviews for it because I have none at the present! Look out for the next chapter.... Chapter 58 – The Dress... until next time, god bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	58. The Dress

**Chapter 58 - The Dress**

"It's this one, Li!" Dawn Marie exclaimed as she, Lita, Jeff and Stacy arrived outside a big store in the shopping arcade.

Today Jeff, Dawn, Stacy and Lita were shopping for a wedding dress for the big wedding between Randy Orton and Lita that was due to take place in about a month, a couple of days before Wrestlemania. It was going to be a spring wedding at the most perfect time of year for weddings according to Dawn and her extensively scary knowledge about all the ins and outs of weddings. John had said that he was going downtown that day so he was going to drop by the boutiqueand see Li's dress too, before he headed off to his record studio to record a couple of songs for his new album. Vikki wanted to come so badly, but she had to go out of town to spend the weekend with Christian's family. Dawn had refused to cancel their appointment at the boutique because she had booked a month ago, and it would take forever to get another booking as the store was really busy this time of year. Any later and Li would be getting her wedding dress the day before the wedding in April, just after Randy's birthday. To Lita, that was a distinct possibility, not according to Dawn and after all, she was the wedding expert.

"Hi," Dawn immediately greeted the sales girl at the checkout desk as she pretty much ran through the doors into the store "I'm Dawn and I made an appointment in February for the Orton-Dumas wedding."

The girl immediately dove her head into the very thick diary infront of her that no doubt was full of appointments.

"Yes I have the reservation here for midday," the girl announced, raising her head to face Dawn one more, who now had Stacy and Lita either side of her.

"That's the one!" Dawn exclaimed "I realize we're a little early but I thought better early than late right?"

The girl simply nodded, obviously a little scared by the other enthusiastic nature of the New Jersey native.

"Melissa will be assisting you today with your fittings Miss Dumas," the girl then replied, addressing Dawn before heading over to a rack of keys directly behind her.

"She's not the bride," Jeff stated from behind the girls.

"Oh, I'm not the bride!" Dawn exclaimed, bursting into laughter as she turned around to face Lita "This is the bride!"

"That would be me," Lita said with a smile.

"Right," the girl replied, taking a deep breath as she grabbed a large key with a large number '2' on the keychain and then turned her attention to Lita.

"I mean I would love to be getting married but I just haven't found Mr Right yet," Dawn said with a sigh, resting her elbows on the checkout desk infront of her "I mean I sometimes wonder if I will ever find him."

"And I always wonder if you will ever shut up," Jeff said under his breath causing Dawn to turn around and glare at him.

"Anyway, Miss Dumas," the salesgirl spoke again, trying to ignore Dawn as she offered the key in Lita's direction "If you just head down the corridor and take the first turn on the left you'll find the Number 2 change room and Melissa will be waiting there for you."

"Thank you," Lita said with a smile as she took the key from Melissa before being practically dragged by Dawn who was practically running in the direction of the Number 2 change room.

_35 minutes later… _

"That's a nice one Bella!" Jeff commented as the red head exited the change rooms with one of the wedding dresses on that had previously been displayed in the window of the boutique.

Altogether this was wedding dress number 6 so far.

"Do you think Randy'll like it?" Lita asked as she turned around infront of the mirror to check out the dress.

"Li," Stacy commented "I already talked to Randy and he said that you could show up to the church in a garbage bag and you'd still be the most gorgeous girl there!"  
"Aw, isn't that sweet?!" Jeff said mockingly which earned him an elbow to the ribs from the red headed bride-to-be.

"Ouch!" Jeff exclaimed in response.

"It's looks fabulous on you, Miss Dumas!" Melissa exclaimed as she looked at the red head in the dress she had personally picked out.

The small blonde clapping her hands together. A massive smile filling up her small face.

"Thank you," Lita smiled as she looked the dress from top to bottom in the mirror, twirling around to watch the bottom of the dress flair out with her movements.

"I don't know if I really like the tiered lace at the bottom!" Dawn said as she stepped back to inspect the bottom of the dress.

"Yeah, I know what you mean actually, Dawn," Stacy commented as she tilted her head to look at the dress on a different angle.

Lita nibbled on her bottom lip as she looked at herself in the mirror again, "Yeah, they're a bit over the top, hey?" Lita commented, tilting her head as she closely inspected the dress in the mirror.

Stacy and Dawn nodded.

"It looks fine to me!" Jeff exclaimed "As did the 5 other dresses that Li already tried on!"

The 3 divas ignored the colourful haired man's comment completely as Stacy and Dawn immediately headed over in the direction of the wedding dress rack that Melissa had wheeled into the room after the first 3 dresses failed to impress.

"Try this one on, Miss Dumas," Melissa spoke again as she approached the red head with another white dress in hand "We just got it in last week and it would go gorgeously with your amazing figure"

"OK," Lita said smiling at the young girl "Thank you."

Lita then disappeared back into the change room as Dawn, Stacy and Jeff took a seat on the white leather couches in the room. They sat in silence as they waited for Li to get changed.

"Yo! Yo! Yo!" a voice came from behind them.

Stacy, Dawn and Jeff all turned around to see John Cena strolling into the wedding gown boutique in his usual rap attire: Boston Celtics jersey, 3/4 length jeans, skate shoes and a back to front cap.

"What up?" John exclaimed as he took a seat next to Jeff on the couch.

"Hey man!" Jeff said high fiving the rapper.

John then turned to Stacy and Dawn who were seated opposite.

"Ladies!" John said waving.

"Hey John," Stacy and Dawn said in unison.

"So, how's it going?" John said as he took of his cap and made himself comfortable on the seat.  
"We're just waiting for Li to try on another dress," Dawn commented.

"What was wrong with the first one?" John asked curiously.

"Nothing!" Jeff said rolling his eyes.

"Nothing?!" Dawn stated in surprise "The frilly lace at the bottom was taking over the whole dress!"

"We just wanted to see what some of the others looked like," Stacy simply said as she tried to avoid another Dawn and Jeff 'episode.'

The 4 sat in silence as they continued to wait before John's head shot up and he sat there with his mouth agape.

"Whoah!" John exclaimed.

"What?" Dawn, Stacy and Jeff asked.

The two divas and the Hardy brother then turned around to see that Lita had exited the change rooms and was standing infront of them in the most beautiful dress they'd ever seen. The top half of the dress was strapless and fitted like a corset that was encrusted with diamonds on the red head's torso. At the hip line the dress simply flared out and touched the floor.

"Wow!" Jeff exclaimed as he blinked again.

"I think this is the one!" Lita exclaimed excitedly as she looked at herself in the mirror and twirled around with the dress flowing softly with her movements.

"Li, you look so gorgeous!"Stacy exclaimed.

"You look like a princess!" Dawn exclaimed as she clapped her hands together "It's beautiful!"

"Randy's gon pass out when he sees ya in that, Li!" John exclaimed as he finally stopped gawking at the beautiful red head.

The red head slightly laughed as she flicked some of her fiery red locks out of her face.

"You look really beautiful Bella!" Jeff exclaimed as he smiled at the red head, putting a hand on her shoulder.

"Thanks," Lita said beaming as she turned to face the colourful haired Hardy.

This was the dress! This was the one she wanted! The red head never thought that she could feel so beautiful, but this dress definitely did it for her! It was perfect! Just what she wanted!

"How much is it?" Stacy inquired as she continued to stare at the dress.

"Let's see, shall we?" Dawn said as she made her way over to the red head and read the tag on the back of the dress the red head was wearing.

"Holy hell!" Dawn exclaimed as she read the tag "$15 000!"

"What?!" Lita, Jeff and Stacy asked in amazement.

"That's a bit dear for a dress don't cha tink?" John commented.

"I know," Lita said obviously disappointed.

"But you've got Randy's credit card don't you?" Jeff stated mischievously.

"Yeah, but I'm not just gonna spend $15 000 on a dress on his credit card and not tell him about it!" Lita exclaimed "As tempting as it is Jeffro."

"I tried," Jeff sighed melodramatically.

"But it's not just any dress, Li!" Stacy exclaimed "It IS your wedding dress!"  
"I know," Lita said sounding disappointed as she looked at herself once more in the mirror.

She really did want the dress, but $15 000 was alot to splurge on the one dress just for the one occasion, but then again, this was the biggest occasion of her life!

"Hang on," Dawn said as she ran to her bag and started fumbling around in it.

She soon took her phone out of her bag and started punching buttons into the keypad before pulling the flip phone up to her ear.

"Who are you calling?" Lita inquired curiously.

"Shhh," Dawn said as she continued to hold the phone to her ear.

Lita looked at Jeff and he just shrugged. Dawn soon spoke again as someone answered the phone.

_"Hello," Randy Orton said as he answered the phone._

_"Hey Randy, it's Dawn," Dawn greeted the 3rd generation superstar._

_"Hey Dawn," Randy replied__"How's dress shopping going?"_

_"Great actually!" Dawn stated "But you see we have this little problem."_

_"What is it?" Randy asked curiously._

_"Well, you see, we found the perfect dress for Li! Seriously, she looks absolutely beautiful in it!" Dawn stated_

_"She looks like a fucking goddess, Orton!" John exclaimed in the background before a sales clerk passed by the room and violently 'shushed' him._

_Randy laughed at John's exclamation._

_"So, what's the problem?" Randy asked._

_"The dress costs $15 000," Dawn winced._

_"And?" Randy asked, obviously unfazed by what Dawn Marie had just said._

_"Well, don't you think that's a bit expensive just for a dress?" Dawn asked, a little confused._

_"Not if Li looks gorgeous in it, no," Randy commented "I gave her my credit card, just tell her to use that."_

_"Oh ok," Dawn said before turning to the red head._

"Li," she said as she covered the receiver with her hand "Randy says buy the dress and use his credit card."

"Give me the phone," Lita instructed as Dawn passed her cell phone to the red head who was still standing infront of the mirror in the dress.

_"Hey, it's me," Lita said into the phone._

_"Hey," Randy replied with a smile on his face._

_"Are you sure about this?" Lita asked "I mean it's $15 000 just for a dress on your credit card."_

_"Listen, Li," Randy said "Dawn and John say you look absolutely beautiful in it, which I don't doubt you do, so if you want it, take it. My treat."_

_"But, Randy..." Lita started._

_"No, buts," Randy said "Do you like the dress?"_

_"Well, yeah," Lita said admiring herself in the mirror "It's really beautiful."_

_"Well, get it then!" Randy stated._

_"You sure?" Lita asked once more._

_"100% positive, Li!" Randy stated "And I'm gonna kick your ass if you don't bring that dress home today!"_

_Lita laughed into the receiver._

_"Ooh, I'm shaking in my boots!" Lita said sarcastically._

_"You should be, babe!" Randy replied with a cocky grin on his face "Now, get the damn dress! I'm not gonna tell you again!"_

_"OK!" Lita replied half laughing "I'll get it."_

_"That's my girl!" Randy replied._

_"Thanks, Randy!" Lita replied._

_"You can thank me when you get home," Randy said cheekily._

_"Oh really?!" Lita exclaimed "And what exactly did you have in mind, Mr Legend Killer."_

_"I'll let you know when you get home, baby," Randy stated._

_This caused Lita to blush slightly as she bit her bottom lip. A smile tugging at the corners of her mouth._

_"Ok, then," Lita replied._

_"Hey hun, sorry but I've gotta go now, Heidi's just woken up," Randy stated._

_"OK, I love you," Lita stated._

_"I love you too!" Randy exclaimed._

Lita flipped the phone shut and handed it back to Dawn Marie.

"What did he say?" Dawn asked curiously.

"He said get the fuckin' dress!" Lita exclaimed.

Dawn Marie and Stacy immediately started jumping up and down and squealing with excitement. Jeff, as usual, retreated a little with John, both of them covering their ears.

_A few hours later…._

If you had told Randy Orton 6 months ago that he would be here for the purpose that he was here for, he would have told you you were crazy and then slapped you upside the head. He could hardly believe it himself, but it was something that needed to be done. Once Lita had arrived back at the house from dress shopping with Jeff, Stacy and Dawn, Randy had set out for his mission for the day. While it did also involve him leaving the house and leaving his little Heidi with Lita for a couple of hours, it was definitely completely different to dress shopping. He wasn't heading out to the mall and he wasn't heading out with the intention of getting or buying something. He wasn't even heading out with anyone and he wasn't heading out with his spirits high. He was heading out alone to do something that he was in a way dreading, but he was heading out to do something that once again needed to be done. Li had been right when she had forgiven Stacy for everything that the blonde had done that had been wrong towards her. She had said that she wanted to start afresh and move forward in her life and that was exactly what she needed to do in order to do that moving. She had wanted to move forward not only for herself, but for her daughter and for her family. Randy was here for that exact same reason. For his daughter and his family. For his two special girls that he loved more than anything in the world. He was here for them and that's exactly what he was thinking about when he finally plucked up the courage to ring the doorbell before him.

Not a single word was spoken for at least 5 minutes after Dave Batista opened his front door and came face to face with Randy Orton for the first time in about 3 months. There had been moments in the ring, such as the Royal Rumble back in January, but apart from that, the two former best friends hadn't seen nor spoken to each other since that fateful day in Hawaii.

"You were the last person I expected to be at the door," Dave finally spoke in complete honesty.

His face completely expressionless, just like Randy's. The Legend Killer simply stood there and stared at the Animal, taking his time before he spoke back and replied.

"Can I come in?" Randy simply asked, completely ignoring Dave's statement beforehand.

Dave stood there and stared at Randy for a moment, trying to read him. Trying to read and anticipate his actions. He had absolutely nothing. Dave finally nodded, gesturing for Randy to pass him into the house while he shut the front door behind them.

Batista opened his mouth and then shut it immediately as he watched the Legend Killer take a seat on one of the recliners situated in the living room which was the first room from the front door. He was going to ask Randy if he had wanted something to drink, but that didn't seem like such a good idea. Well really, in theory it was a good idea to offer your house guest a drink upon entry into your abode, it was more of an inappropriate gesture rather. A really very inappropriate and potentially awkward gesture if Randy was here for the reason that Dave suspected. Dave also knew that he was pretty much always right with his suspicions so he decided to speak first.

"You know I'm no good with apologies man," Dave blurted out before he could even re-think the decision to speak through.

Randy's head immediately shot up as his eyes locked with Dave's. He had definitely not expected Dave to say anything let alone what he had just said. Instead of responding with words initially, the Legend Killer simply shook his head, his hands clasping out infront of him.

"Just like I thought," Randy muttered to himself, not sure whether or not Dave was listening close enough to hear his words.

"I'm absolutely shit at apologies actually," Dave suddenly continued, clearly not concentrating on Randy at all if he hadn't heard his last statement "But I'm gonna try."

Randy's eyes narrowed at the Animal as he just sat and stared at him. Really not sure at all what to expect in terms of what Dave would do or say next.

"I owe you that much, right man?" Dave suggested, almost as if he were trying to force a verbal response out of Randy.

"Right," Randy agreed, cementing his response with a small nod in the direction of Dave Batista.

The room filled with silence once more as Dave took a seat opposite Randy on another recliner in the Animal's living room. Dave could feel Randy's eyes boring holes into him as he just sat there and waited for Dave to speak. Dave took a deep breath before he finally spoke once more to the Legend Killer.

"I have absolutely no excuse for what I did," Dave started, his hands tightly clasped infront of him as he stared intently at them "No excuse for what I did to Lil, or Lita, or you."

With that, Dave raised his eyes once more to meet with those blue eyes staring straight at him.

"I can say whatever I want and make whatever explanation I feel I need to," Dave continued "But the bottom line is, that there are ultimately no excuses for it despite whatever it was that I said to you in Hawaii. Not a single excuse for what I did to you."

Randy simply nodded, agreeing with every word Dave spoke because it was the god's honest truth. Both of them knew that. No excuse that Dave could give would justify to Randy what had transpired. Nothing would clearly justify what Dave did to his best mate, all for the love of his best mate's girl.

"You were my best mate and I regret everyday for what I did to you," Dave continued, breaking Randy's chain of thought "The way I just threw away our friendship and the way I betrayed and lied to you after everything you've already been through, especially where it concerned Lita. You and her have been through hell to be together."

"Absolute hell," Randy reemphasized.

"Yeah," Dave agreed, nodding his head slightly "And I only made it all worse for you both."

"Yeah," Randy sighed as his head dropped into his hands as his bent over his knees.

The Animal watched as Randy continued to breath heavily as he ran his fingers and hands through his short brown hair. The Animal bit his bottom lip as he himself took a deep breath before finally speaking once more.

"You deserve every bit of happiness you have with Li," Dave continued, drawing Randy's eyes back up to his "I mean it's not like it was an easy road for you and her to be together. Like I said, it was hell for both of you to get where you are now and looking back on it now, if you two weren't meant to be together or if you didn't love each other more than anything else in the world then you wouldn't have fought and withstood all the hell and the people in the way like me just so you could be with each other."

"Then why did you do it?" Randy inquired, his face still as blank and expressionless as when he walked through Dave Batista's front door.

Dave sighed, his lips pursing together as he closed his eyes for a single moment.

"Honestly," Dave started, absentmindedly twiddling his thumbs infront of him "I guess I was just jealous."

Randy cocked an eyebrow at the Animal, clearly expecting Dave to continue and elaborate a little.

"I've thought about his everyday since Hawaii," Dave continued "I honestly thought that I wanted Li. I thought that I loved her, not as much as you do, but I really thought that I did."

"But you didn't?" Randy asked, the words just tumbling straight out of his mouth.

"No," Dave replied, shaking his head "I was jealous of what you and Li had. I think that pretty much everyone is. What I had with Lil didn't seem like enough compared to what you and Lita had. I was jealous and I was stupid. The entire thing was stupid."

Randy just sat there, trying to absorb all the things that Dave had said thus far. His head, subconsciously nodding each time his mind focused on a new thought. His eyes gazing off into space as they looked, but not focusing, on the carpet beneath his feet.

"What I'm trying to say is," Dave said "I'm sorry."

A tense silence filled the room as Dave awaited some kind of response out of the Legend Killer, who was still staring intently at the carpet beneath his feet. Any response would have satisfied and relaxed Dave. Whether it was finally a facial expression on Randy's face or whether it was Randy's fist connecting with his own face. Randy's eyes finally rose as he broke out of his thoughts. His bright blue eyes staring straight ahead at Dave.

"I'm sorry man," Dave repeated, knowing for sure now that he had Randy's attention "For everything that I did and everything I said. You didn't deserve any of this and neither did Lita. You were my best friend and that should have come first."

"I am still your best friend Dave," Randy suddenly spoke, completely shocking Dave as his reply came almost immediately after Dave's sentence was complete.

"And I should have acted like you were mine," Dave replied with a sigh "I should have never let a girl come between us, not that it was Lita's fault at all that she did. I was the one that made her come between us. I'm really sorry Orton."

"I accept your apology," Randy said, his body language relaxing as he leant back into the recliner just enough to relieve the pressure his arms were exerting on his knees that he had been resting on.

"I don't....," Dave started.

"And I honestly don't want to hear whether or not you think you deserve it," Randy spoke, cutting Dave off completely "It's my choice as to whether or not I accept your apology, and I do. That's how it works."

Normally Dave would have taken that last comment as a joke and would have smiled and maybe laughed a little, but this situation was different. The air still wasn't completely void of the tension and awkwardness that had been present ever since Randy and Dave met at the front door.

"OK," Dave simply replied followed by a gentle nod of his head in Randy's direction.

Randy nodded back before he eased himself into a standing position. Dave followed suit.

"This doesn't exactly mean that things between us are fine now and the air is clear," Randy said, smoothing out the shirt he was currently sporting "After everything that's happened I really need some time before we can go back to being friends the way we were before all this happened."

"Of course," Dave immediately replied, not allowing even the thought to cross Randy's mind that he thought otherwise.

"Li said it best and I feel exactly the same way," Randy replied "I don't to live in the past for my sake and for my family's. I want to move forward and get past all this rubbish that's keeping me in the past, like this thing between us."

Randy shoved his hands into the front pockets of his jeans, taking a breath and a moment before continuing.

"I love my daughter more than anything else on this planet," Randy continued "She means the world to me, and so much more. For her sake more than anything, I want to move forward with my life. I don't want my past to become her future and I don't want my problems to become hers. I want her to have the best life that she can possibly have."

Dave nodded in respect as he watched Randy pause for a minute before heading for the door. The Animal following him closely, and silently, opening the door for him when they both reached it. Randy took a step into the doorway before turning around to face Dave once more.

"I always knew somewhere in my mind that eventually one day me and Li were going to get married," Randy said "And I'm sure by now you've heard that we're finally engaged."

Dave just answered with a simple nod.

"And when that day finally came that we got married," Randy continued "I always knew that I wanted you to be my best man."

Dave tried to hide his initial shock at that last statement, but he knew that his eyes gave it away.

"That was always how I had imagined it," Randy continued "But I don't think that that's how it's going to be in reality."

Randy sighed, exhaling a deep breath as he looked straight into Dave's dark brown eyes.

"Me and Li both don't think it's a very good idea for you to be my best man at our wedding," Randy stated, not a single note of hesitation in his voice as he laid it out for Dave Batista "But all the same we'd both really like it if you were there to celebrate the day with us."

Dave watched as Randy reached into his back pocket of his jeans and retrieved a small red envelope. The Legend Killer looked carefully at the sealed envelope before extending his hand in Dave's direction, gesturing for the Animal to take it.

"I'll....um...," Dave started as he accepted the envelope "I'll be there."

Randy sent a small smile to his best friend before he turned heel and left Dave Batista standing there with a small smile on his lips also and wedding invitation in his hands.

**A/N: Hello readers! Apologies for the late update! Have been crazy busy as usual! Very exciting news though... I finally got my US visa and I am all set for my big US trip in May, so I'm counting on getting **_**One Secret **_**done and finished before I head off! Which would be amazing! I can't believe this story is almost done! Hope you liked this chapter readers... there were pretty much two completely different moods in the two different halves! Hope you liked them both! PLEASE PLEASE READ AND REVIEW! You reviewers are amazing! Thanks so much to all the people who reviewed the last chapter and especially to all those people who are faithfully reviewing every chapter on the last leg of the **_**One Secret **_**journey! Don't forget to post your opinions on the poll on my homepage and please answer the poll because there is only one more chapter before the big wedding and I'm still not sure what to do for the venue! POLL! PLEASE PEOPLE VOTE! That is all. Until next time, God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo PS: COMING SOON: Chapter 59 – One Thing Left To Do.... any ideas what this one thing is? Anyone wanna have a guess? HINT: It has been something mentioned in the last few chapters... hmmm.... lol. xoxo**


	59. One Thing Left To Do

**NOTE****: In this story I have created the character of Lita's younger sister, Allegra Dumas. Her name is mainly shortened in the last chapters of **_**One Secret **_**to Alle and it is pronounced as 'Aly' (as in the short form of the name Alyson). Just wanted to make that clear when you're reading her name. ENJOY!**

**Chapter 59 - One Thing Left To Do**

Randy Orton took a deep breath as he continued to match Lita's current pace along the concrete paved path they were both currently treading. The Legend Killer squeezed Lita's hand once more, attempting to draw her attention towards him. Her eyes, however, didn't move from the state of stare they were current in right infront of her. It was clear that her hazel orbs were open and looking, but not really focusing on anything. They were almost completely glazed over as she appeared completely consumed in her thoughts. Her teeth gently nibbling on her bottom lip indicated that she was indeed completely unsure and nervous about what she and Randy were about to dive head first into. The Legend Killer would have been lying if he said that he didn't feel exactly the same way. Nervous and completely unsure of what to expect, and it made him uneasy for one, but most of all it made him worry about the red head more and more as he thought about it over and over again. He was worried about not only her state of mind, but how she was going to handle what they were here to do.

_FLASHBACK!_

"_Hello?" Jeff Hardy answered on the other line._

"_Hey Jeff," Randy sighed as he quietly exited his living room, looking back for a moment to see his beautiful fiancé fast asleep infront of the TV as he flicked the switch on the wall to turn off the living room lights. _

_Randy couldn't help but smile as he looked at how completely comfortable and content Lita was in her position completely stretched out across the entire length of the three seated couch infront of the TV in their living room. One of her arms was dangling off the side of the couch, just a couple of inches from the soft carpet floor, while the other was propped up behind her head. Her fiery red locks splayed messily around her head. _

"_What's crackin' Randy?" Jeff said with a smile "How is the family?  
_

"_Yeah good," Randy replied as he took a seat on the master staircase before him "Li is doing fine and Heidi is growing up so fast."_

"_Li's still thinking about going through with the visit to Fort Lauderdale then?" Jeff asked, cutting straight to the chase._

"_Yeah," Randy sighed, running the fingers of his free hand through his short brown hair "I keep telling her that she doesn't have to do this, but I think she feels she needs to."_

"_Yeah," Jeff replied "That's pretty much what I got when I tried to speak to her about it too. When are you two planning to go then?"_

"_Next Thursday," Randy answered "I've got some meetings with management Wednesday, so Li was planning on flying down early Thursday morning."_

"_You're not going?" Jeff asked curiously, after Randy's reference._

"_I don't know to be honest," Randy replied "That's kinda what I was calling about."_

"_In my opinion," Jeff said._

"_Uh huh," Randy said, leaning his head back against the wall that the staircase ran along, leading straight up to the bedrooms in the house._

"_You need to go with Li," Jeff stated confidently "You definitely need to go with her to Florida."_

"_You seem so sure about it," Randy said "Li's told me I don't have to go. She thinks she can do this by herself."_

"_But you don't know her dad Randy," Jeff retorted "I do."_

_A silence fell between the two men as the conversation came to a sudden and abrupt halt. Randy readjusted the cordless phone to his ear as his brain racked his thoughts to find something to say in response to the bold, yet very true, statement that had just left the mouth of Jeff Hardy. _

"_Has Li told you anything about her dad?" Jeff finally spoke, breaking the silence._

"_A little," Randy replied "All I pretty much know is that she is dead set that she wants him to walk her down the aisle at our wedding…."_

"_Her dad isn't a bad guy," Jeff immediately started speaking as soon as he had assumed Randy had finished up his sentence "His problem is that he was an alcoholic and as far as Li knows, he still is. He wasn't a physically abusive alcoholic, he was pretty much just a very strong verbal abuser. Whether it was Li's mom, or her sister Alle or Li herself, he would pretty much verbally abuse the crap out of them. Li has told me and I've witnessed it first hand. Joe Dumas is not a man that you necessarily want to cross when he's been drinking."_

_Randy sat there completely silent as he listened intently to Jeff's words on the other end of the phone._

"_When Li's mom died when Li was 13, Joe's drinking got worse," Jeff continued to tell "He would drink more and more and get more and more verbally abusive to the point where Li and Alle were too scared to come back from school because they were afraid to be stuck in their house with their father and his beer. Alle accelerated and she and Li graduated the same year before they both left Fort Lauderdale for Sanford. As far as I know, Li has never been back to the house she grew up in since she and Alle left after graduation. I doubt that Alle has either."_

"_So, why does Li want her father to walk her down the aisle?" Randy abruptly spoke in response "I don't understand. I mean by the sounds of what you're telling me, Li has never been close to her father. Why would she want him to walk her down the aisle?"_

"_I guess she just wants to do the wedding right," Jeff replied with a shrug "I'm not really sure why she wants him to be there at the wedding when he hasn't been there for half her life."_

"_Yeah," Randy commented with a nod._

"_Personally I think it has more to do with her mother more than anything," Jeff added "Li loved and admired her mom more than anything in the world. I mean it absolutely crushed her when her mom died of breast cancer. Maybe Li is just giving her father another chance as she wants to see the amazing man that her mom saw when she first married him. Li doesn't have much in the way of family anymore, apart from her father and Alle."_

"_Yeah maybe that's it," Randy replied "So you would suggest that I go with Li?"_

"_Definitely go with her," Jeff said "I mean I'm not trying to insinuate that something bad will happen, but go with her, even if just for emotional support, and don't bring Heidi."_

"_Don't bring Heidi," Randy repeated._

"_Yeah," Jeff replied "If you need someone to sit for Heidi I can fly up and stay for a couple of days. I mean it's not like I'm doing anything."_

"_That would be really helpful actually," Randy said honestly "You wouldn't mind?"_

"_Of course not," Jeff brushed off "I'm always here to help you guys out, and I love spending time with Heidi."_

"_I'll talk it over with Li in the morning, but that would be great Jeff," Randy said "Thanks."_

"_No probs," Jeff replied "Well I had better let you go. I'm super tired too."_

_  
"Yeah of course," Randy said and at the same time rose from his position on the staircase so he was once again in a standing position "Thanks for the chat."_

"_Course," Jeff replied with a smile._

"_Well goodnight then," Randy said, glancing once more into the living room to see Lita still fast asleep infront of the TV "I might give you a call tomorrow to organize all the details."_

"_Sure, whatever suits," Jeff said "Goodnight."_

"_Night," Randy said once before before closing shut his flip cell and ending the call. _

_END FLASHBACK!_

"Are you sure that you want to do this today Bella?" Randy suddenly spoke, as he shook himself out of his thoughts.

Lita immediately turned her head in the direction of Randy as her walking ceased completely. The look on her face was enough of an immediate response for Randy to speak once more before she had a chance to reply.

"I know I've asked you a million and one times this morning," Randy added, taking Lita's other hand in his as he pulled her slightly closer to him "But I just want to make sure."

Lita couldn't help but smile at the look of sincerity and concern etched across the face of Randy Orton.

"I'm fine Randy," Lita replied, squeezing both his hands "And yes, I do want to do this today."

"OK," Randy replied with a nod "Just remember that no matter what happens when we go inside, I'll be here OK?"

"I know Rand," Lita said, smiling once more as she leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on the Legend Killer's cheek "Thank you."

Randy simply smiled back as he and Lita stepped onto the wooden porch infront of them leading to the front door of the house that Lita had grown up in in Fort Launderdale, Florida.

For the first time since they had stepped out of the rental car, Randy finally took the time to inspect the house before him and take notice. The house was completely red brick and was quite small. Probably only 2 or 3 bedrooms. It was a very nice looking house though, very similar to a lot of the houses in the neighbourhood that they were in. There was what looked to be once a large garden infront and surrounding the house. In place of what was probably flourishing flowers and shrubs was now an overgrowth of weeds and just plain barren dirt in the flower beds. Randy's eyes were then drawn to the front door of the house. The fly screen infront of the wooden front door was only attached by one hinge and was flapping open and shut in the wind causing it to continuously bang against the door's wooden frame. The wooden front door was also slightly ajar, suggesting that Lita's father was indeed at home at the present. Instinctively, Randy drew Lita closer to him by her hand that he currently held. Lita turned to him with a blank look on her face before she led him forward until they were right up against the front door. Randy didn't dare speak a word as Lita tentatively reached out a hand to push aside the fly screen before pushing open the ajar wooden door.

"Dad?" Lita immediately called out, clearing not wanting her father to think that someone was breaking into his house in response to the creaking of the opening front door.

The strong smell of the house hit Randy like a giant wave. The Legend Killer had to stop himself from commenting and gagging in response. It was like a mix of mouldy cheese, off meat and beer. Randy once more turned to Lita and while she mildly scrunched her nose at the smell, she didn't seem all that phased by it all, not even by the state of upheaval the inside of the house. There were so many empty pizza boxes littering the hallway that it made it almost impossible for Lita and Randy to walk down it, in search of Joe Dumas.

"Dad?" Lita called out once more as she stepped over a large stack of pizza boxes and almost tripped over a pile of empty beer cans "It's Amy. Dad are you home?"

"WHO THE FUCK IS THAT?!" a male voice suddenly boomed, causing both Randy and Lita to jump in their skins "I'VE GOT A FUCKING GUN!"

Lita immediately pulled Randy as she quickened her pace down the hallway. Randy tried to keep up with the red head whilst dodging the obstacles. The pair finally arrived in the living room and for the first time Randy Orton came face to face with his future father-in-law.

"WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU WANT?!" Joe Dumas exclaimed.

Randy just stood there silently and stared at Joe. He was slumped in an old mouldy brown leather recliner. The old man looked like he hadn't showered or changed his clothes in days or weeks. His graying hair was long in parts, thinning and mostly matted. The state of the living room was similar to that of the main hallway Randy and Lita had just tread. Empty pizza boxes and empty beer cans were literally covering the wooden floorboards beneath the couple's feet and a fresh six pack was sitting in Joe's lap. An almost empty beer can clutched in the man's left hand as he stared daggers at his daughter and her fiancé.

"Dad, it's just me," Lita eventually replied, her voice soft and tentative as she tried to force a smile at her father "It's Amy."

"What the fuck do you want?!" Joe repeated, his voice still stern as he lowered his volume only slightly as he took a swig of the beer in his hand "Fucking money? Is that what the fuck you want huh?!"

"No," Lita immediately replied, shaking her head to re-emphasise her answer "No Dad, I didn't come for money. I don't want money."

"Of course not," Joe snarled, staring down Lita with his cold blank hazel eyes "You got your fucking fancy job and you drive you fucking fancy cars don't you?!"

Lita didn't know what to say. She just stood there silently as she moved her hand slowly to put her loose red hair behind her ears and off her face. Randy also stood silently as he kept his eyes locked on Joe as he stared down his own daughter. Not a single ounce of compassion or love shown in his eyes. Randy had assumed he would have been at least a little happy to see his oldest daughter after all this time, but it was apparently that Randy had been clearly wrong. Joe looked to be the complete opposite.

"And who the fuck is this?!" Joe exclaimed again as his eyes and a pointed finger turned to Randy, locking with the Legend Killer's wide blue eyes.

"This is Randy Dad," Lita immediately stepped in, not wanting Randy to speak or get involved in the conversation at the moment "He's my fiancé."

"It's nice….," Randy tried to speak.

"Fiancé, huh?!" Joe taunted as he turned his eyes back to focus on Lita "So you're getting married huh? Finally getting married."

Lita simply nodded.

"How are you dad?" Lita asked tentatively as she continued to focus her attention on her father whilst changing the subject to something lighter.

"You don't fucking care," Joe spat, throwing his now empty beer down to the floor near his feet "What the fuck are you doing here?! Don't patronize me! Tell me what the fuck you are doing in my house!!"

"Randy and I are getting married in April, Dad, in Kentucky," Lita quickly spoke softly "I came to ask you if you wanted to walk me down the aisle."

"Like FUCK I'D WANT TO WALK YOU DOWN THE AISLE BITCH!" Joe suddenly exclaimed, flying into a sudden rage which caused Randy Orton to immediately step infront of Lita "YOU THINK AFTER ALL THIS FUCKING YEARS YOU CAN JUST COME BACK AND THINK THAT EVERYTHING'S FUCKING DANDY! LIKE YOU NEVER FUCKING LEFT! YOU STUPID BITCH!"

"Don't you dare speak to your daughter like that," Randy suddenly spoke again, his voice soft yet strong and stern as he stood.

"I tried to call Dad," Lita quickly added, wrapping a hand around Randy's arm closet to her in an attempt to calm him down before things got out of hand.

"I'LL SPEAK TO MY FUCKING DAUGHTER HOWEVER THE FUCK I WANT!" Joe yelled, clearly more angry and aggravated than before whilst still in his same spot on the chair "WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TO TALK TO ME LIKE THAT?!"

"I am the man who is marrying your daughter in 2 weeks!" Randy retaliated, suddenly not being able to hold his tongue any longer in response "I love your daughter more than anything else in the world and I will not stand here and let you speak to her like that!"

"I am her father," Joe spat back, his tone and volume settling, obviously in surprise to Randy's sudden outburst.

"She does not deserve to be spoken to like that," Randy replied sternly "No human being deserves to be spoken to like that."

"THIS IS MY HOUSE!" Joe started shouting once more as he finally stood up from his seated position, knocking his six pack of beer on the floor in the process infront of him "I WILL DO WHATEVER THE FUCK I WANT IN MY HOUSE!"

Randy immediately pushed Lita further behind him as he stepped forward towards Joe Dumas, locking eyes with the man without an ounce of fear of hesitation in his eyes. It crossed Lita's mind to try and pull him back and step inbetween the two men, but she just obeyed Randy and moved back and remained silent. A million and one things were running through her mind but she couldn't translate even one of them into an action.

"I will not let you speak to Amy like that!" Randy exclaimed in his fiancé's defense "She has come here today to ask you to do her the honour of walking her down aisle at our wedding! One of the most important days of her life! She wants to share that with you!"

"You think you're a smart bastard don't you?!" Joe exclaimed in response, stepped closer and closer towards the Legend Killer as he maintained the other man's stare "I don't want anything to do with that bitch that calls herself my daughter! I don't want a fucking thing to do with her! I have no daughter!"

Randy couldn't believe what he was hearing and he knew that if that was his father talking about him like that, he wouldn't have been able to stop himself from immediately shedding tears. It pained Randy to think about how Lita must be feeling right now. He wanted to just make it all disappear and hold her and kiss her and hug her and make it all better, but that other part of him had other ideas. That other part of him couldn't break the cold stare he currently shared with Lita's father. That other part of him was preventing him from moving at all right now as his breathing got harder and harder as his anger was building up more and more.

"YOU ARE A SICK BASTARD TO SPEAK TO HER LIKE THAT!" Randy suddenly started shouting as he took two steps forward towards Joe.

The Legend Killer's 6'5" almost completely towering over the barely 6' frame of Joe.

"YOU ARE HER FATHER!" Randy continued to shout "YOU ARE HER FATHER YOU SICK BASTARD! YOUR DAUGHTER LOVES YOU DESPITE WHAT AN ASSHOLE YOU ARE AND YOU SAY THESE THINGS TO HER?! I WOULD NEVER SPEAK TO MY DAUGHTER LIKE THAT IN A MILLION YEARS! NEVER WOULD I EVEN DREAM OF THINK OF SAYING HALF OF THE THINGS TO MY DAUGHTER THAT YOU HAVE JUST YELLED AT YOURS!"

"Am I getting under your skin boy?" Joe taunted as he stepped forward again so that he and Randy were mere inches from touching "Does it make you mad that I'm speaking to your bitch like this?"

Randy sucked in a deep breath as he tried to control himself.

"I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH MY FUCKING BITCH OF A DAUGHTER OR HER FUCKING ASSHOLE FIANCE!" Joe suddenly started shouting "I WANT NOTHING TO DO WITH THE LOT OF YOU ESPECIALLY YOUR IMBRED BASTARD CHILD! AS FAR AS I'M CONCERNED THE FUCKING LOT OF YOU CAN ROT IN….."

But before Joe Dumas could finish the last sentence of his rant his words abruptly stopped. Joe stumbled backwards before falling to the floor and Lita's hand covered her fallen jaw as Randy Orton's right hand connected sharply and strongly with the right side of Joe's face. Lita's eyes were widened in shock and matched those of Joe as he remained on the spot on the floor where he had fallen. Randy's eyes were sufficiently different. His baby blues were narrowed and void of any emotion other than extreme anger as he continued to stare into Joe's eyes.

"Consider yourself uninvited to the wedding," Randy spoke slowly and sternly "We are leaving now."

With that Randy immediately turned heel and took Lita's hand as he led her back through the hallway and out of Lita's childhood house.

_Later that night…_

"Li, are you alright?" Randy called out as he knocked on the bathroom door for the 4th time "You've been in there for half an hour now Li."

Randy sighed as he let his head fall softly against the wooden door as he looked around the hotel room once more. It was a really nice hotel and the hotel that they had got tonight was also really nice. It had been the first time that Lita and Randy had been alone in a hotel room since Heidi had been born and had the circumstances been different it would have been the perfect opportunity for Lita and Randy to spend some quality time together even if just for tonight. However, after the way Randy had acted at Lita's house upon meeting her father for the very first time, Randy knew that that wasn't going to happen tonight. In fact, he would be very lucky if he was even allowed to sleep on the hotel room couch tonight.

"Li, please come out and talk to me," Randy pleaded once more right up against the bathroom door before sighing and moving across the room.

The Legend Killer took a seat on the bed in the middle of the room and started to take his shoes off before the bathroom door suddenly swung open.

Randy couldn't help his jaw from absolutely dropping to the ground, his eyes popping out of his head as Lita finally emerged from the bathroom. Maybe it was half in shock that Lita had actually finally emerged from the bathroom and maybe it was half in shock and surprise at what she was currently decked out in. Lita's fiery red locks were loose around her shoulders. One shoulder was practically bare and the other shoulder was pretty much the only thing holding up the black satin robe she was currently sporting. The soft, silky satin was hugging her toned figure in all the right places and Randy's eyes could help but notice the faint outline of the clearly lace thong underneath the robe that most probably matched the red lace bra that could be very clearly seen as most of it was not even covered by the robe. Randy's eyes couldn't stop themselves from wandering over every inch of Lita's flawless body as the red head simply stood and stared at him. Her bottom lip partly in her mouth as her teeth softly nibbled on it. Randy's mouth, on the other hand, couldn't move at all. He didn't know the words to say and even if he did know them he was pretty sure that this throat was so dry that he probably couldn't even say them.

Lita's eyes maintained their sights on the Legend Killer as she slowly made her way towards him sitting on the bed. Step by step she walked almost painfully slowly, running her hands across the satin robe around her body until her hands had gripped the two ends of the tie that was loosely tied around her waist.

"Li," Randy finally managed to say softly as Lita finally reached him, her body now mere inches from his as he looked up into her eyes "I'm so sorry for today, for every……"

"Shh," Lita shushed him as she placed both of her hands on Randy's shoulders.

Randy listened to the red head as he shut his mouth, but only temporarily. He couldn't help him from saying something else once a couple of moments of silence had passed. Lita's hands were now situated at the back of his head, toying with the small hairs that her fingertips found there. Instinctively, Randy's hands banded loosely around her hips, drawing her slightly closer.

"Today," Lita finally spoke, her eyes looking down at the ground before locking with Randy's eyes again "At my house today, you…. You were…."

"Way out of line," Randy finished off, heaving a deep breath "I was way out of line Li and I'm so…."

"Amazing," Lita suddenly interrupted, a small smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"What?" Randy immediately asked, a look of sheer confusion etched across his face.

"You were amazing," Lita repeated "Today at my house with my Dad and everything. You were amazing Rand."

"But I….," Randy started, still confused by what was happening right now.

"The way you stood up for your family," Lita continued, her smile fading slightly as her eyes drifted off in thought "The way you stood up for me infront of my Dad, no one's ever done that for me before. No one's ever stood up to my Dad before, let alone for me."

Randy drew Lita closer to him by her hips and smiled at her as she bent down slightly so they were almost at eyelevel.

"I just couldn't stand there and let him talk about you like that," Randy explained honestly as he stared straight into Lita's deep hazel eyes "You don't deserve to be talked to or treated like that."

Randy reached out his hand to brush away the single tear rolling down Lita's cheek. The red head smiled.

"I love you so much Li," Randy added, drawing Lita close enough that now he could feel her light breathing on his cheek.

"I love you," Lita replied before she pulled Randy towards her and closed the distance between them.

Randy's arms wrapped fully around Lita's body as he kissed her with all his heart. She equally kissed him back as she fell against his body which in turn fell against the soft bed behind him. Lita's fingertips ran through Randy's short hair as she pressed herself against him as close as physically possible. Her black robe being supported by her one shoulder, slowly slid down her body exposing more and more flesh as Randy's two free hands sought it out. Breaking from the kiss for air Lita pushed against Randy's chest as she flicked her hair up to get herself in a seated position as she straddled the Legend Killer's mid-section.

Both eyes full of lust and passion, Lita maintained Randy's eye contact as she grabbed the ends of her robe tie and pulled before discarding the silky material over the other side of the room. Not waiting for a proper invitation, Randy's hand immediately sought out Lita's near naked body, merely covered by a red lace bra and matching red lace thong. The red head's eyes fluttered shut as she savoured the feeling of his fingertips dancing across her bare skin. Her own hands running through her hair as she brushed the stray strands of red hair out of her face at the same time. Her hands then falling to Randy's body. Her small hands running the length of his toned and muscular torso before Randy pulled her flush up against him.

Capturing her lips roughly again, Randy's hands immediately sought out discarding another item of clothing from the red head's body as his fingers skilfully and quickly conquered the hooks of her bra. Lita aided the discarding task by raising her arms above her head just enough for her bra to be tossed across the room to join her satin robe. Not wanting to make him feel left out and fully clothed, Lita's hands darted straight for the hem of the Legend Killer's plain white T-shirt and soon that item joined the discarded pile. Randy, flipping the pair over so he was now hovering above his fiancé, reinstated a powerful kiss immediately after.

"Randy," Lita breathed as she threw her head back in response to the feeling of Randy's lips on her jaw. Her eyes fluttering shut at the sensations running through her body.

Running his bare hands along the entire length of her upper body and upper thigh, Randy trailed feather light kisses all along the red head's jawline and then proceeded down the hollow of her neck. Toying with the lacy band of her thong, he trailed kisses all along both collarbones. Lita sucked in a sharp breath as goosebumps scattered across her skin in response to Randy's warm breath against her skin. Not being able to handle it any longer, Lita's hands immediately brought Randy's face back up level with hers as she drew him right up against her for another heated kiss.

Lita's hands immediately blindly sought out the buckle to the Legend Killer's jeans. Breaking the kiss so she could actually help her hands with the buckle. Smiling at the look of determination on her face, Randy's hands moved up and down her sides, gently grazing her breasts causing the red head to look up at him. The belt buckle and the button and zip of his jeans had been sorted and now the couple just lie there gazing into each other's eyes. Their breathing heavy as Randy's hands pushed against the bed either side of her body to hold himself above her. One of Lita's hands resting on the Legend Killer's hip and the other holding his open jeans loosely.

"You are amazing," Randy breathed, leaning down to place a kiss on Lita's open mouth.

Smiling as Randy broke away from her, Lita's eyes closed for a moment before opening again to stare into his blue eyes.

"You stole my line," Lita replied, a small smirk appearing on her lips.

"What can I say," Randy commented with a small shrug of his shoulders "I don't play by the rules."

Lita bit down on her bottom lip as her hand tugged downwards on his open jeans "Just the way I like it."

**A/N: Hello everybody! 4****th**** last chapter completed! Hope you liked this chapter! By request, I added this last bit about Randy and Lita's hot night in the hotel which was originally not something I was going to include... but I have to say, I really like it, lol. Hope you guys all do. In this story I also thought I should mention that any characters from Lita's family that I mention, ie: Joe and Alle Dumas, are completely fictional and have been created just for the purpose of this story. They don't exist and any similarities between them and Lita's actual family in real life are by completely by coincidence. I know nothing about Lita's actual family. Anyway peoples, the next chapter is Chapter 60 – I Do PART 1 and a) I can't believe I am already at chapter 60! Insane! And b) It's finally time for Randy and Lita's wedding! Please answer the poll because it's your last chance to voice your opinion about where Randy and Lita should get married! The poll is on my profile page... please answer it! PLEASE and... PLEASE READ AND REVIEW THIS CHAPTER! Love you all, God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	60. I Do PART 1

**Chapter 60 - I Do PART 1**

"This is insane!" Chris Jericho exclaimed as he pulled out yet another wedgy whilst still wiggling around in his suit "This suit is the most damn uncomfortable thing in the world!"

"Well if you had turned up for your suit fitting last week I wouldn't have had to guess your size jackass," John Cena replied as he put his hands behind his head and simply relaxed into the single white couch in the marquee.

"Well it's a mystery to me as to who put Coolio in charge of suit fittings to begin with," Jericho retorted with a huff as he reached for a glass of champagne on the table behind him.

Randy and Lita had originally planned their wedding in a beautiful extravagant church in Louisville, Kentucky, but had decided at the last moment to change all that when they'd made the most of a bad situation. After the ordeal that Randy and Lita had gone through upon approaching Lita's father to walk the red head down the aisle at the wedding, the couple had spent 3 nights alone in Fort Lauderdale and just had those 3 nights to themselves. Upon returning home after their mini-vacation in Florida, the couple had impulsively decided to change the venue of the wedding completely.

"I can't believe that you and Li just up and decided to completely change the entire wedding venue," Christian commented, turning to the stretch full length mirror lining one "I mean, just like that!"

"Captain Charisma is right for once," Nathan Orton added, turning his eyes in the same direction Christian's were "Normal couples don't just do that… 4 days before the wedding!"

Randy just smiled as he watched Christian and his younger brother eyeing him from their reflections he could see in the mirror as he finally finished putting his clean white dress shirt on and doing up what seemed like thousands of little white buttons.

"Yeah, but since when are me and Li a normal couple anyway my friends?" Randy questioned, with a cocked eyebrow at his friends.

"True that!" Dawn Marie exclaimed as she burst into the white marquee.

The entire groom's party turned in the direction of the New Jersey native as she strode completely confidently into the marquee with the rest of the bridal party in tow. All the girls were decked out in deep red floor length dresses. The dresses were a simple singlet strapped design, the straps were braided which matched the side braid that each of the bridesmaids had in their hair at the front, with a slightly plunging neckline. The deep red colour matching the red ties each of the groom's party was wearing around their necks. Despite the various sizes and heights of the bridesmaids, the dresses seemed to suit each and every one of them perfectly. From Dawn Marie and Stacy Keibler, to Victoria and Randy's younger sister, Becky Orton.

"You look absolutely gorgeous Becks!" Randy suddenly exclaimed, catching sight of his little sister in the mirror before immediately turning around and heading straight for her.

Becky couldn't help but smile and giggle a little as her brother enveloped her in a tight hug lifting her feet, decked out in silver heels like the other bridesmaids, off the ground. Once she was placed back on the ground, Becky distanced herself from the Legend Killer to look him up and down.

"Once you're finally dressed," Becky commented as she inspected Randy "I'm sure you'll look lovely too Rand."

"This pansy is taking 5 ½ years to get his bloody suit on!" Cena suddenly exclaimed.

"Shut up Cena!" Randy exclaimed with a smile as he looked down at his almost completely buttoned up shirt, black dress pants and shoes "I'm getting there!"

"Johnny!" Becky suddenly exclaimed, almost pushing away her brother as she caught sight of John Cena "I haven't seen you in ages!"

"Rebecca my darling where have you been all my life!" Cena exclaimed in response as melodramatically as he could muster.

Stacy Keibler approached the Legend Killer and couldn't help but laugh at the pouty look that had come across his face as a result of his sister ditching him for John. Randy's eyes immediately turned in the blonde's direction as she approached him, picking up the red tie on the table next to him.

"Want a hand?" Stacy asked with a smile.

"Sure," Randy replied with a smile.

Randy bowed his head a little so that Stacy could reach around the back of him to wrap the red tie around his neck.

"So, how was your little bachelor party last night?" Stacy asked as she started to expertly tie Randy's tie for him.

"Yeah, it was good," Randy said smiling at the blonde "Except for the fact that I didn't get any attention whatsoever from that stripper we hired."

Stacy laughed as she pushed the tied tie further up Randy's chest so it sat perfectly at the top button of his shirt.

"And why is that?" she inquired.

"Oh, she and Cena were too busy having their own little party elsewhere in my house!" Randy snorted.

Stacy couldn't help but laugh at him.

"God, you're such a kid sometimes!" She laughed.

"Am not!" Randy pouted.

This made Stacy laugh even more.

"You're just jealous that that stripper had taste," Cena scoffed with a smirk from his place on the white couch with his arm around Randy's sister.

Randy rolled his eyes at Cena before turning his attention back to Stacy as she finished up with his tie.

"You look great Randy," Stacy stated with a smile before turning to look around the room at the others "Everyone looks really good!"

"The red really works doesn't it?" Victoria commented as she took another sip of her glass of champagne.

"And everyone is going to look perfect with their bouquets and flowers!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly, clapping her hands together.

"I have to admit Miss Marie," Jeff said approaching the women with a glass of champagne "You did an amazing job! Everything looks amazing!"

Dawn smiled at the colourful haired man before look around the marquee. Randy and Li had chosen a scenic location in Fort Lauderdale for the wedding on the New River. The ceremony was to take place outside in the warm afternoon sun in a beautiful garden gazebo overlooking the clear blue water. It had been Dawn's suggestion to have two white marquees just behind where the ceremony and the seating had been placed in order for the bridal party and the groomsmen to get ready under the shade of the beautiful tall palm trees surrounding the whole location. The marquees were plain white and beautifully set on the inside. There were two white couches in each as well as a long rectangular table, with a clean white linen tablecloth set ontop, where bottles of champagne and glasses as well as chocolate covered strawberries sat. A long stretch mirror was positioned along one wall of the marquee in order to complete the getting ready and preparation procedure. Another table sat on the other side of the room standing close to the exit/entry to the marquee which was covered in roses that made up the bouquets. The bridesmaids all white rose bouquets were all sitting together next to the red and white rose bouquet that was especially for the bride herself. Another bowl of fresh white and red roses sat next to the bouquets which were to top off the groomsmen's outfits. The red roses were to be placed in the groomsmen's jacked breast pockets, with the single white rose chosen specially for the groom himself.

"Whoah what the hell did I miss?!" Jericho exclaimed as he almost choked on his chocolate covered strawberry "Hardy complimenting Miss Marie? Who died?"

Jericho earnt a sharp smack to the back of his head from Stacy Keibler.

"Ouch!" Jericho exclaimed.

"Be nice Chris!" Stacy exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Vikki added, also landing a slap to the back of Jericho's head "Be nice Chris!"

"What?!" Jericho exclaimed in his own defense "I'm just stating the facts, right Christian?"

"Whoah there assclown," Christian said throwing his hands up in the air and laughing "Don't try and bring me into this!"

Jericho sent his friend a dirty look before turning back to Vikki and Stacy who were fully ready to give him the last and final strike together.

"I....," Jericho started, wincing as though he expected another slap to the back of his head very soon "I... I'm sorry?"

Stacy and Vikki gave the blonde one last glare before turning their gazes in another direction. Stacy turned to smile at Jeff, who was still standing next to Jeff. Both of them now clutching a glass of champagne.

"I think it's great that you two decided to be civil for Li today," Stacy said reassuring the pair as she sent them a warm smile "It's what Li would have wanted."

"Yeah," Dawn said with a nod before turning to Jeff and smiling "And your hair actually looks nice today Jeff."

Jeff smiled back at the brunette as he glanced at his hair in the mirror. He had decided for the wedding that he wanting everything to look and be perfect for Li. He's decided to die his whole head of hair a dark brown and had it all pulled back at the back of his head.

"Well, you know," Jeff shrugged as his eyes turned back to Dawn "I didn't want to draw any attention away from the bride and groom."

"Like there was any chance of that happening Hardy," Randy laughed from across the room.

"Whatever Orton," Jeff said rolling his eyes as a small laugh escaped his lips also "But I have to say that Li absolutely trumps you. You are going to pass out when you see how gorgeous she looks today."

"I heard her dress cost you a couple of arms and a leg Orton," Jericho commented, checking himself out in the mirror yet again as he readjusted his tie around his neck.

"Unfortunately it is the truth," Cena answered for Randy.

"But it was absolutely worth it!" Dawn exclaimed excitedly as she turned to Randy.

"And Li does look absolutely beautiful," Becky added, also turning to face her brother with a smile.

"Well she better look absolutely beautiful in it if it cost 15 grand!" Cena exclaimed with a laugh.

"Shut up Cena!" Randy exclaimed with a laugh.

"Yeah, shut up Cena!" Stacy, Dawn and Vikki also exclaimed.

_In the other marquee…_

"Ames, will you please stop pacing!" Allegra Dumas exclaimed from her spot on the couch "You're making me nervous!"

Lita laughed at her younger sister as she glanced at her reflection once more in the full length mirror. Her fiery red locks were neatly tied at the back of her head in a tight bun from where a very small tiara sat which was attached to the veil hanging down Lita's back. A ruby necklace and matching bracelet fitted perfectly against the red head's tanned skin and simply made her beautiful wedding gown seem all the whiter in comparison. Lita smiled as she admired the shining rubies thinking back to a couple of days prior when Randy had surprised her with them. The Legend Killer had downright refused to take them back to the jewellery store when Lita had insisted that they were much too expensive and weren't necessary at all. However, Randy being Randy and never wanting to lose a battle (even to his fiancé) wouldn't drop the subject until the red head had accepted the ruby jewellery.

"_You really need to stop spoiling me Randy! First the dress and now these!" Lita_ _pointed out._

_The Legend Killer simply smiled as he took her hands in his._

"_You're my fiancé! I'm allowed to spoil you!" Randy justified "I want to spoil you, Li! Do you know how many women I know that wish their fiancés and husbands would spoil them?"_

"_I know Randy, it's just...," Lita started as a tear rolled down her cheek "I don't deserve all this! I really don't! I don't deserve half the things you do for me!"_

"_Li, don't say that," Randy replied as he pulled the red head into a tight embrace "You deserve all the love and all the riches in the world, and I wish I could give them to you! I wish I could give you everything the world has to offer, Li! But I can't! So, I'm just going to keep on giving you whatever it is I can and hope that that's enough to show you how truly special you are, and how much I truly love you!"_

_The red head tightened her grip around the young man as she smiled through her tears._

"_You're enough Randy," she spoke softly "You don't need rubies or diamonds to show me you love me. Just you being with me shows me that. Just you being with me lets me know how special I am."_

_Shifting her eyes to look up and meet the Legend Killer's, the couple shared a small smile._

"_So, am I going to have to tie you to the bed while I put these rubies on you?" Randy inquired with a smile._

_Lita let out a small giggle._

"_Well, I will accept these without you having to go so such lengths to get them on me, but..." Lita said as her hands found their way to the back of Randy Orton's neck "Do you think you'd go to those same lengths to get these silly ol' clothes off me?"_

_A cocky smirk found its way across the Legend Killer's face as he suddenly swept the red head off her feet and into his arms with a small gasp escaping her lips. _

"_I'll go to any lengths to get those clothes off you!" Randy teased as he carried the red head towards the bed in the centre of the room._

"_Oo, I like the sound of that," Lita giggled as she fell softly to the king sized bed in her and Randy's bedroom._

_Randy carefully lowered himself on top of the red head, his lips mere inches away from hers._

"_Good, because those clothes need to go, right about..." Randy said sexily "NOW!"  
And with that, Randy's lips immediately connected with the red head's._

Lita smiled and giggled to herself as her slender fingers fiddled with the jewel encrusted bodice, but soon her smile faded and she started nibbling on her bottom lip as started to clench her hands into fists.

"Come here, you look like a nervous wreck!" Allegra said as she leant forwards, capturing her sister in a warm embrace.

"Should I be scared, Alle?" Lita asked as she returned her sister's embrace "Cause I feel scared. Not really scared, just a little bit. Is it bad to feel scared? I love Randy. I know I do, so why do I feel so scared. Is this normal? Well, since when am I normal anyway, but I...."

"Ames!" Alle stopped her sister as she leant backwards and took a firm grip of Lita's shoulders and looked straight in her sister's hazel eyes "You're rambling!"

"I know. I know," Lita sighed as she looked at her sister.

"Look, it's normal to feel nervous, don't worry. This is the biggest day of your life, of course you're going to be feeling nervous!" Alle comforted her sister as she took Lita's hands in hers.

"I love Randy. I really really do," Lita commented.

"I know, Ames," Alle nodded "Everyone knows you do. Randy knows it too and he loves you back just as much!"

"So, why am I scared, Alle?" Lita asked with pleading eyes as she sighed at her little sister.

Alle smiled at Lita.

"Because the reality has just sunk in," Alle simply said.

"What do you mean?" Lita asked confused.

"The reality that you're going to be spending the rest of your life with this man is started to sink in," Alle explained "The reality that you're going to spend the rest of your life with Randy Orton."

"But I've been living with him for over a year now and we've been together for over a year now. We have a child together," Lita stated "I knew when all this started happening that Randy would be part of my life if not the biggest part of it."

"Yeah, but this is different Ames," Alle stated as she put a strand of her sister's red hair behind her ear "Marriage is a huge step for every couple. It's like sealing the deal with your relationship. Making it official and making it officially a long-term thing, not just something you can easily walk out on whenever you feel like it like you could before you accepted Randy's proposal. This is so completely different."

Lita looked at her sister as she carefully listened to her every word.

"You're going to be making a vow of ever lasting love to spend the rest of your life, til death do you part, with Randy. He's going to be strictly yours and you'll be strictly his, and there's going to be a ring on your finger to prove that. You're not only going to be a part of your own family, and your family with him, but also a part of his family. You're going to be an Orton. You're going to be Mrs Randy Orton. No more of this Amy Dumas business, you're going to be Mrs Amy Christine Orton," Alle said with a tear in her eye.

At the sight of her sister on the verge of tears, Lita also felt the waterworks turn on as she continued to remain silent to allow her sister to continue.

"And this is what you want," Alle said, trying to hold back her tears "You've got what we all want. An amazing husband - well practically anyway, a beautiful daughter, a stable career and happiness. I've seen you with Randy and not only does he make you happy, but I can see the way he looks at you, full of love, and I see the look he gets when you're with him. You make him just as happy as he makes you."

Lita smiled as she leaned forward and embraced her younger sister tightly. The two sisters sharing a moment of complete silence as they just held each other.

_Meanwhile…_

"C'mon peoples we better start getting ready!" Dawn suddenly exclaimed as she started to move to the exit to the marquee "Is everybody dressed and ready?"

"I think we're all good except Jericho, who is still trying to decide which is his right foot and which is his left," Christian said with a laugh before he was practically pushed towards the exit by his wife.

"Unfortunately I'm not sure that day will ever come when he finally decides," Vikki said with a small laugh before she turned to face Jericho "C'mon Chris, let's go."

"You guys are so mean," Jericho pouted as he finally stuffed the correct shoe on each foot before getting up from his place on the couch "Are you coming Becks?"

"I am indeed coming partner!" Becky Orton exclaimed excitedly as she practically jumped up from her seat next to Cena, smoothing out her dress as she hurried over to Jericho and linked arms with him "Let's get this wedding started!"

"This is so exciting!" Dawn exclaimed as she and Jeff, also linking arms, followed closely behind Becky and Jericho as they all headed out of the marquee into the warm sunlight outside "Do all the girls have their bouquets?"

"I don't have a flower in my pocket like Jericho!" Christian suddenly exclaimed from outside the marquee.

"That's because you're an idiot Christian!" Jericho exclaimed in response.

"Will you two shut up already!" Becky exclaimed.

"Christian I will get you a damn flower!" Vikki suddenly exclaimed, busting into the marquee once more as she picked up the last red flower in the bowl sitting on the table before heading straight back outside.

"I wanted the white one Vik!" Christian whined.

"That is Randy's flower you moron!" Vikki exclaimed back at Christian before the slapping of skin could be heard.

"Ow my arm!" Christian exclaimed.

"Will you stop being such a baby?!" Vikki exclaimed in response.

"Yeah Christian!" Dawn chimed in, injected herself into the conversation as usual before the sound of the slapping of skin was heard once more.

"Ow my head!" Christian exclaimed this time.

"Oh my god this is the most dysfunctional wedding party the world is ever going to see!" Cena exclaimed with a laugh as he downed the rest of his champagne before dropping the glass back on the table along with the rest of the empty glasses and champagne bottles.

"All that's missing is a bearded lady," Stacy laughed with a bobby pin between her teeth as she put the final touches on the bun at the back of her head.

"You never know," Cena replied with a huge smile "Jazz could indeed show up today."

"You're such a bitch Cena," Stacy chuckled with a smile.

Getting up from his chair completely, Cena turned to Randy who was still standing infront of the mirror looking himself up and down continuously.

"Good luck out there buddy," Cena said, clapping a hand on Randy's back.

Randy's head suddenly turned in the direction of his friend and he smiled.

"Thanks man," Randy said with a sigh, exhaling a deep breath that he hadn't even realized he was holding in at that moment before turning back to look at himself in the mirror infront of him.

"I'll see you out there," Cena said with a smile before he turned to face the long legged blonde standing next to the Legend Killer "Are we going with the rest of the lot then Legs?"

"John, must you call me Legs?" Stacy sighed as she rolled her eyes at Cena as she turned to face him.

"You look lovely by the way LEGS," Cena added with a smirk as he gestured towards the exit "Coming?"

"I'll be there in one sec," Stacy said with a nod towards John "You go ahead. I'm coming."

"Okey dokey," John replied with a nod before he headed off in the direction of the others and completely disappeared outside the marquee.

"Nervous?" Stacy asked as soon as John was out of earshot.

Randy looked at his reflection for a moment longer before turning to face the blonde.

"Is it that obvious?" Randy asked with a sigh.

"Oh Randy it's perfectly normal to be nervous," Stacy immediately reassured the groom as she placed her hands on either of his shoulders "This is the most important day of your life. Of course you're going to feel nervous."

"I mean it's not like I'm having second thoughts or anything like that!" Randy immediately added.

"Of course not," Stacy replied.

"It's just that marriage is such a big step in any relationship," Randy said.

"Oh yeah," Stacy agreed with a same nod.

"I mean I know that we already have Heidi," Randy continued on "And we've been living together already and everything."

"Yeah," Stacy replied again with a nod.

"And what if I stuff up?" Randy continued to ramble as he suddenly started pacing the room "What if I stuff up?"

"Randy, you won't st…..," Stacy tried to interject.

"What if I forget the vows and say everything wrong?" Randy continued "What if I can't stop crying enough to actually speak? What if I don't cry and everyone thinks I'm dead inside? What if Li decides she doesn't actually want to marry me and she says no at the altar infront of everyone? And what if…."

"RANDY!" Stacy suddenly exclaimed with a smile on her face "Will you settle down please?"

"I'm serious Stacy!" Randy stated in response, his face still completely serious and intensely worried.

"So am I!" Stacy insisted as she stepped forward and took one of Randy's hands in hers "You need to calm down before you faint, throw up, I slap you or possibly a combination of all three."

Randy couldn't help but let out a small laugh at the blonde's statement as he squeezed her hand in his

"Now c'mon," Stacy continued "You need to think about all the positives today instead of everything that could possible, but isn't possibly going to, go wrong. You shouldn't be looking at it that way Randy."

"I know," Randy sighed, his eyes shifting to the floor "I just can't help it."

"And that's OK," Stacy immediately reassured the Legend Killer, drawing his eyes back up to her brown orbs "It's so completely natural to have thoughts in the back of your mind about things that could possible go wrong."

Randy nodded.

"But those thoughts should be just that," Stacy continued "Thoughts at the back of your mind. If you let them consume your whole mind then you're not going to be able to enjoy the whole experience."

"Yeah?" Randy inquired, listening so carefully and quietly to Stacy's words.

"Yeah," Stacy nodded with a smile "Don't let those negative thoughts overtake all the positive ones you've got in your mind today. Everything is going to run smoothly and everything is going to go so amazingly well. Just relax a little and let yourself go. Just let yourself enjoy everything that's comes along with today. Enjoy it all Randy."

Stacy paused as she waited for a response from the 3rd generation superstar, which came in the form of a smile to match hers.

"It's your wedding Randy!" Stacy exclaimed excitedly "This day is only going to happen once… well unless, I guess, you….. but no. No! This day is only going to happen once for you and Li!"

Randy couldn't help but laugh at Stacy's words as she continued.

"You and Li are going to remember this day for the rest of your lives," Stacy continued "You're going to relive moments from day over and over again for the rest of your lives, and one day you're going to tell Heidi of those memories and share them with her too. So enjoy it all so when you do share those memories with your daughter and your wife in time to come, all you'll be able to remember if how this was the most special day of your whole life and how happy you were to be marrying the love of your life infront of all your friends and family. We're all here supporting you and Li is here because she loves you more than anything else in the world. You've got so many reasons to enjoy today and be completely and utterly happy. Count your blessings Randy Orton, because it seems like today all you've ever wanted is finally perfectly coming together."

Randy hardly waited for a moment before he stepped forward and embraced the blonde diva tightly. Stacy smiled widely as she squeezed him back.

"Thank you Stace," Randy said as he finally distanced himself from the blonde so he could look her in the eyes as he spoke to her "I needed that."

"That's what I'm here for!" Stacy replied with a smile "Plus it's actually you and Li that I should be thanking for letting me be a part of today. I'm really grateful that I can be here celebrating the wedding with you both."

"Not a problem," Randy replied with a smile.

"Are you almost ready in there Randy?" a voice suddenly called from the entrance to the white marquee.

"Cause I thought that you might want to see the flower girl before she gets in place to walk down the aisle," Dawn continued with a smile as both Stacy and Randy turned in her direction.

"Oh my god Dawn she looks just perfect!" Stacy exclaimed as she rushed over Dawn and little Heidi Maree Orton who was standing next to the New Jersey native holding on tightly to Dawn's hand.

"Doesn't she?!" Dawn exclaimed, just as excited as Stacy, as she glanced down at the little girl next to her "She just looks like a little angel."

"A little angel," Heidi suddenly spoke, mimicking Dawn's words as she looked up at the woman whose hand she was holding "A little angel."

"That's right!" Dawn spoke to the little girl as she crouched down slightly to get close to Heidi's height "You look just like a little angel, don't you?"

Heidi's eyes widened as she smiled brightly at Dawn and nodded.

"Now do you want to say hello to daddy before you go and get ready to walk down the aisle and throw those little rose petals like we practiced yesterday?" Dawn asked.

"Daddy!" Heidi suddenly exclaimed as her curious little eyes darted around the room in search of her father "Daddy!"  
Randy couldn't help but let out a small laugh as he watched his almost 1 year old daughter try and run towards him as fast as her little legs could take her. Her baby blue eyes absolutely lit up and sparkling. Dawn was absolutely right. Heidi Maree looked just like a little angel in her flawless white dress and matching white buckle shoes. Dawn had initially suggested the tot wear matching white stockings but with the warm weather in Fort Lauderdale at the moment, no one in the bridal party nor the bride and groom thought it was a good idea to make the flower girl unnecessarily hot and uncomfortable. It was the last thing anyone wanted to worry about. Heidi's light brown hair was getting thicker and thicker and had grown in the last couple of months to the stage where it now very nicely framed her little face. Randy smiled as his eyes finally fell on the small red clip in the shape of a rose sitting in Heidi's hair on the side of her head. It just topped off the outfit perfectly and really made her look the part of the flower girl as she colour coordinated with every other member of the wedding party.

"Daddy!" Heidi exclaimed once more as she finally made it over to Randy, snapping Randy completely out of his daze just in time to bend down and scoop up his daughter in his arms.

"Now don't you look so pretty Miss Heidi," Randy smiled at her daughter as she absolutely beamed at him in his arms.

"So pretty," Heidi repeated with a large smile.

Dawn and Stacy could help but giggle at the remark.

"Looks like she got her father's ego," Stacy commented.

"Not such a bad thing," Randy replied, defending himself.

"Wait until she's a teenager and she'll be fighting you for the rear view mirror in your car every morning on the way to school," Dawn added with a small nod.

"Randy'd make her walk to school then," Stacy replied, laughing at her own joke.

Dawn joined in the laughter and Randy simply rolled his eyes.

"Fresh air never did anyone any harm," Randy said to the two bridesmaids before him before he turned his attention back to his daughter "So are you ready to be the best flower girl ever?"

"Ready!" Heidi exclaimed as Randy bent down and placed her back of the floor.

"Good girl," Randy replied with a smile "Now you go off with Auntie Dawn and get your rose petals OK and Daddy will be right out there waiting for you, OK?"

Heidi simply nodded vigorously at her father.

"Love you daddy," Heidi spoke with a smile.

"Love you munchkin," Randy replied with a smile as he pushed his cheek out in the direction of his daughter "Kiss?"  
Heidi immediately leaned forward and kissed her father straight on the cheek before she turned and headed over to Dawn at the entrance of the marquee.

"Alright let's go!" Dawn exclaimed, getting hold of Heidi's small hand as the two disappeared outside the marquee.

"Let's go then Miss Keibler!" Randy soon exclaimed extending his hand to the blonde diva "And let's get this wedding on the road!"

"Good plan," Stacy replied with a nod as she accepted Randy's hand and the pair headed out of the marquee after Heidi and Dawn.

_Over the other side…_

Lita sighed as she sniffled a little as her head rested on Alle's shoulder.

"Hey there," Alle suddenly said, pulling away from Lita "Don't you be getting tears and boogers on my dress now!"

Lita closed her eyes for a moment and couldn't help but let out a small chuckle.

"You know that you'd love my boogers on your dress Al," Lita said with a smile.

"Nuh uh," Alle said with a smile as she shook her head "I think this gorgeous red dress is perfectly fine without your boogers!"

"Thanks so much for being here today Alle," Lita sighed as she tucked a couple of loose strands of her red hair behind her ears.

"Hey," Alle said stepping towards Lita and reaching forward to adjust the tiara and veil at the back of her sister's head "I wouldn't have missed today for the world!"

"I know," Lita said with a nod as she glanced at her reflection in the mirror as Alle continued to fiddle with her tiara and veil "It's just…"

"Ames," Alle interrupted as she looked Lita straight in the eyes, hazel locking with hazel, as she knew exactly what her sister was referring to "I don't want you to think about it OK?"

"I know," Lita replied, grateful that her sister knew her that well "I guess I just wanted to do things the right way, and…"

"You tried Ames," Alle reassured her sister as her hands found themselves up into her own mass of light brown hair "And that's what's important, OK?"

Lita simply nodded, forcing a smile towards her sister.

"And we both know the way Dad is and the way he's always been," Alle continued "He'll probably always be that way, but you tried and that's all that matters, alright? I'm so proud of you for that."

"Really?" Lita asked, a little surprised by her little sister's words.

"Yeah," Alle replied with a wide smile "So proud of you. I would have never had the guts to do what you did."

"Thanks," Lita replied, a small sigh escaping her lips "I needed that."

"No problem," Alle replied.

"Are we pretty much all set and rearing to go in here?" a voice suddenly called from the entrance to the marquee Alle and Lita were in.

Alle and Lita turned around immediately to face Jeff Hardy who was standing here smiling at both of them before finally stepping inside the marquee.

"You look stunning Li," Jeff said as he walked straight up to Lita and hugged her tightly.

"You look really nice too Jeffro," Lita replied, hugging her friend back.

"So it's time already?" Alle suddenly chimed in, addressing the Hardy brother.

"Indeed it is my dear," Jeff nodded as he broke his embrace from Lita to hug Alle "And you look ravishing as usual Al."

"What can I say?" Alle replied with a smile as she hugged Jeff back.

"Let's do this then," Lita said with a nod as she smoothed out her dress and looked herself up and down in the mirror infront of her before turning to face Jeff "Where's Heidi?"

"Lil was taking care of her, but now Dawn's got her all ready and in place," Jeff replied.

"Lil is here?!" Lita exclaimed excitedly.

"Oh yeah," Jeff nodded "She's taken that reserved seat in the front row next to Randy's parents like you wanted."

"Oh I'm so glad she made it!" Lita exclaimed again.

"Well then let's go!" Alle exclaimed, practically pulling her sister towards the door "No more stalling! Hurry up and get your ass out of the marquee!"

"I always like a woman in charge," Jeff winked playfully.

"Gross," Alle winced, wrinkling up her nose "That's gross Jeff."

"As per usual," Jeff replied, letting out a small laugh "Now let's do this wedding shall we?"

"Okey dokey," Lita replied as she took a deep breath and linked arms with Jeff as she turned to him and smiled before she exited the marquee after her maid of honour. Arm in arm with her best friend in the whole world. The man who had always been there for her no matter what, where or why. The man who had been her rock through everything. The man who, today, was going to give her away to Randy Orton, her future husband.

**A/N: Hello readers! Hope you all loved the chapter! Sorry it took so long for an update but I have spent the last week in China which is super random but it was also super awesome! Visited the Terracotta Warriors and climbed the Great Wall and everything! IT was amazing! Anywho, please READ AND REVIEW this chapter! 2 more chapters left before I finish up One Secret once and for all! I will definitely get them both done within the next 2 weeks because after that I am off to the USA for 4 months and I'm not sure how much time I'll get for updates, but if I have time I promise I will deliver! Thanks so much to all the people that reviewed the last chapter! You guys are all amazing.. thank you so much for taking the time to review my chapters – it means so much to me! Chapter 61 – I Do PART 2 up soon! God Bless, Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	61. I Do PART 2

**Chapter 61 - I Do PART 2**

Randy had to keep reminding himself to breath as he shifted his weight from foot to foot at the front of the ceremony, standing at the top of the altar. His hands felt clammy as he fiddling his fingers before pulling down on his suit jacket again and then adjusting his tie. He'd been doing pretty much the same action for the last 5 minutes.

Randy's blue eyes soon looked either side of him and met smiling face of his younger brother Nathan first to his left. Nathan, as his best man, was standing right there beside him on the altar awaiting the arrival of the bridal party: the flower girl, the Paige boy, the bridesmaids and the groomsmen, following by the bride, for the start of the ceremony. Randy's eyes soon turned to his left and there stood the priest for the ceremony who was doing the same thing he'd been doing for the last 5 minutes, flipping through his small white book that Randy assumed was pretty much his script for the ceremony. The Legend Killer wasn't sure whether it was a good thing that he was still studying the book or not. On one hand he could be rehearsing the ceremony in his head to make sure that he got all the names right and he got all the right things in the right order so the ceremony went off without a glitch. Plus, it is always easier to remember your memorized lines when they are right there infront of you just in case. On the other hand it could also mean that he is a amateur at being a priest for weddings and he has absolutely no idea what to do because this is his first wedding, so he's pretty much going to wing the entire ceremony with his little white book. Thinking back to the earlier words of Stacy Keibler, Randy tried to focus his mind on the earlier assumption he'd made because today was the most important and happiest day of his life, and no negative thoughts were allowed to invade his mind. At least, until tomorrow.

Randy's eyes soon feel upon the congregation before him. The altar was not only massive in length and depth, but it was also elevated slightly by a couple of steps and under the gorgeous outdoor garden gazebo just before the sand of the Fort Lauderdale beach started. The rest of the congregation were situated directly infront of the gazebo and were looking directly at the white sand and crystal clear blue waters off the coast of Florida. It was truly an amazing sight to see for all members of the congregation as well as being the perfect backdrop for the perfect wedding ceremony.

The congregation was placed in rows of wooden outdoor pews that were separated down the middle to form the aisle for the ceremony. The people before the Legend Killer were all friends and family, employees of the WWE past and present were by far the majority at the beach ceremony this afternoon. It was almost hard to look through the congregation as the bright sunlight shining down was reflecting off the white clothing fabric everywhere. Randy and Lita had decided to go with Dawn's idea of having a dress code for the wedding. That dress code had ended up being white and whilst looking at how everyone was dressed today, Randy had to admit that Dawn was right. Everyone looked so clean cut and fresh in white and it really gave that wedding vibe to the whole atmosphere. It also looked incredibly sophisticated and classy, just as Dawn had said it would.

Randy look found his parents in the congregation, seated front row and smiled happily at them all sitting there. His father, mother and two sets of grandparents were all smiling back at him with equally identical happiness etched across each and every one of their faces. Randy even thought that his mother was more excited than he actually was when Lita had accepted his second proposal. She was just so excited that her little boy was growing up and getting married. Even though her little boy did already have a little daughter of his own, Randy knew his mom considered marriage the last step in the growing up process and after the wedding today, he would no long be her little boy anymore. He was going to be a man and he was going to be officially starting a family of his own. 1 year old Heidi Maree was just the start of the family and Randy knew that his mother would be expecting a lot more grandchildren in the future. Randy simply laughed to himself, shaking his head before the sound of the grand piano being played, drew his attention immediately to the back of the ceremony aisle before him drawn out with a long stretch of white silk fabric.

"Look at how much fun she's having," Randy leaned over and chuckled to his brother as he watched his daughter walk down the aisle first as the flower girl.

Heidi was clutching in one hand a small woven basket that was full of white and red rose petals. The little girl had a look of sheer happiness etched across her face as she took, handful by handful, petals from her little basket and threw them up in the air as she slowly walked down the aisle. Her blue eyes sparkling in delight as she watched the light petals fall slowly to the ground, littering the white fabric aisle as she continued to walk it slowly. Closely behind Heidi was little Ash Irving. While Randy didn't think a page boy was necessary for the wedding, he did have to admit, Jericho's 3 year old son looked very sharp in his small tux, complete with the red tie and the red rose in his breast pocket. He looked exactly like a mini groomsmen. Randy smiled as he watched Ash clutch a pillow in his arms with two deep red heart shaped boxes sitting upon the pillow's white silk fabric. Randy couldn't help but let a soft small laugh escape his lips as he looked at the red heart shaped boxes again. Definitely New Jersey's idea. Definitely and absolutely.

Randy held out his hand to Heidi as she and Ash finally climbed the couple of steps up the altar. The little girl smiled widely at her father as she eagerly took his outstretched hand before standing quietly and politely at her father's side with her now empty woven basket resting by her side. Ash followed the soon-to-be 1 year old girl and stood next to her, infront of Nathan as they all watched the next members of the bridal party make their way down the aisle.

Dawn Marie and John Cena were the first pair to follow Heidi and Ash, followed by Victoria and Christian and then Chris Jericho and Stacy Keibler. The couples arms were linked as they walked down the aisle, the bridesmaid's outfits completed with the white rose bouquets that they all clutched in their left hands. Upon making it to the altar, each couple separated in turn as they reached the top of the altar steps with each bridesmaid peeling off to the left to stand in a straight line, whilst the groomsmen peeled to their right and formed a straight line along the altar next to Nathan and Randy.

"This is it," Nathan suddenly whispered to his brother as he patted him on the back "Good luck."  
Randy sighed, exhaling a deep breath as he turned his head to smile and nod at his younger brother.

"Thanks man," Randy replied, just before the pianist erupted into the opening chords of Mendelssohn's classic wedding march.

The congregation all stood up in their seats and turned their attention towards the top of the aisle, whispers emitting for a couple of a moments before she finally appeared.

Randy couldn't breath as soon as he lay his eyes on the bride. Emerging from the white silk curtain that separated the ceremony setting from the white marquees, a breath immediately hitched in the Legend Killer's throat. She was an absolute vision. There was nothing that he could think of that he had ever seen in his life that looked as perfect and as beautiful as his fiancé and his bride-to-be looked at that first moment there at the bottom of the aisle. The dress was absolutely perfect. Fitted around Lita's perfectly shaped mid-section before flowing out around her at the hip line. Cena was absolutely right when he had exclaimed over the phone at dress shopping that Lita looked like an absolute goddess in the dress she had eventually picked out to be her wedding dress. She looked like just that. A goddess. A gorgeous, red headed goddess in the most perfect white wedding dress. Hardy had also been right when he said that when he saw how truly gorgeous Lita looked today, he was going to just pass out. That looked like it was going to be true if Randy didn't start breathing again.

Letting out a sigh and inhaling a sharp breath, Randy didn't take his eyes off Lita as she walked arm in arm down the aisle with Jeff Hardy. A single tear rolled down his cheek as he smiled back at the beautiful smile she sent him through the white mesh of the veil over her face. Out of the corner of his eye Randy did absentmindedly noticed the perfect bouquet that Lita was holding of red and white roses as well as the fact that Lita's younger sister and maid of honour, Alle Dumas, was walking behind the bride carrying her bridal train, but nothing else mattered right now. All that he was concentrating on was not taking his eyes of the red head for even a second. He didn't think he would be able to do such a thing even if it was at all possible because right now his eyes seemed fixed. They were completely glued to the woman walking down the aisle towards him. Randy was snapped out of his thoughts as Lita and Jeff finally made their way up the stairs and arrived at the top of the altar. Alle was right behind them as she accepted Lita's bouquet from the red head before stepping into the bridesmaid line on the altar. The brunette accepting her own bouquet from Dawn Marie who was now standing on her right.

Randy outstretched his hand and shook Jeff's firmly as he nodded and smiled at the man giving away his bride today. Lita and Jeff shared a heart warming embrace, the red head trying to discretely wipe a stray tear at her eye as she did so, before the pair separated and Jeff joined his place in the groomsmen's line inbetween Christian and John Cena. Randy's eyes focussed on Lita as their eyes met as she stepped forwards to her spot next to Randy infront of the priest that was going to marry them today. The Legend Killer smiled as he reached out his hands to grab the bottom of the red head's veil so he could pull it up and over her head. The small piece of white mesh fabric falling neatly over her bun and down her back as it hung from her silver tiara. Randy wanted to just grab her and hold her and kiss her right there and right now, but he was going to have to contain himself until after the ceremony had ended or at least until he was able to kiss the bride. For now, Randy did as they had rehearsed earlier that week at the rehearsal dinner and took Lita's right hand in his own as the couple turned to face the priest. The pianist ceased playing and the priest cleared his throat to begin the ceremony.

"We are here in support today of Randal Keith Orton & Amy Christine Dumas as they promise to face the future together, accepting whatever may lie ahead. They have searched their hearts, and their pasts, and they have resolved to be lifelong partners for the rest of their lives," the priest started, his voice much clearer and louder than anyone had expected from such a small and old man "No other human ties more tender, no other vows more sacred than those you are about to assume. In the face of the chaos of everyday life, every wedding is a celebration of the human potential for goodness. It is a celebration of our ability to live in love and peace. And it is a gift to those attendant, that they may live within the sanctity of their own vows. "

"Now to begin our ceremony this afternoon one of Randal and Amy's friends has prepared a musical arrangement of Kahlil Gibran's poem for our reading," the priest suddenly announced, causing a look of sheer confusion to cross Lita's face "At this time, can we please have Lillian Garcia to the altar."

A massive smile formed on the red head's face as her eyes completely lit up as they turned away from the priest to search the congregation to confirm the statement the priest had just made. Her bright hazel eyes immediately fell upon Lillian who was now standing up from her seat and making her way towards the altar. Now that the ring announcer was standing, Lita could see exactly what she was dressed in. Her white dress staples dress fell to just above her knee and around her neck sat a pearl choker that could only be seen at the front because of her long curled blond locks that were flowing loosely around her shoulders. Lita couldn't believe how truly beautiful her friend looked today, especially in the all white ensemble. Now as the red head glanced over the entire congregation, she was very much loving the all white dress code. Everything looked utterly perfect.

Randy suddenly squeezed the red head's hands causing Lita to turn her attention towards him as he smiled and nodded at her. The Legend Killer looked no where near as surprised as she did about Lillian's performance instead of the original reading that had been planned for the ceremony. Initially Lillian was meant to read the Kahlil Gibran poem but after touring around Mexico and Puerto Rico for the last 3 months following the release of her debut Spanish album _Quero Vivir, _the blonde wasn't sure if she was going to be able to make the ceremony at all, hence her not being part of the bridal party. If Lillian hadn't made it today, one of the bridesmaids was going to step in and read the poem, but that didn't seem like it was at all necessary today. Lita couldn't have been happier that one of her dearest friends was here to help her celebrate her wedding and it made Lita even happier that it was probably Randy Orton who had arranged the whole thing to start with. The sneaky sweet bastard.

Lillian smiled at the bride and groom as she walked in her matching clean white closed toe heels to the front of the ceremony and over to the large white grand piano seated adjacent to the altar. The blonde smiled at the pianist as he handed her a microphone before immediately launching into the beginning of the musical arrangement that Lillian had composed for the poem especially for today.

_You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore.  
You shall be together when the white wings of death scatter your days.  
You shall be together even in the silent memory of God.  
But let there be spaces in your togetherness,  
And let the winds of the heavens dance between you._

_Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping.  
For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together yet not too near together:  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow._

Love one another, but make not a bond of love:  
Let it rather be a moving sea between the shores of your souls.  
Fill each other's cup but drink not from one cup.  
Give one another of your bread but eat not from the same loaf  
Sing and dance together and be joyous, but let each one of you be alone,  
Even as the strings of a lute are alone though they quiver with the same music.

Give your hearts, but not into each other's keeping.  
For only the hand of Life can contain your hearts.  
And stand together yet not too near together:  
For the pillars of the temple stand apart,  
And the oak tree and the cypress grow not in each other's shadow.

_You were born together, and together you shall be forevermore._

_Let the winds of the heavens dance between you_

A single tear rolled down Lita's cheek as the piano finished up the beautiful composition. It was absolutely perfect. Nothing like the usual poems or readings given at this stage of the wedding, just like all the other weddings she had been too. This was something special and unique for just her wedding and it was perfect. She couldn't have imagined it any more perfect than it was. Lillian bowed her head graciously as she smiled at the red head once more before heading back over to join the congregation at her seat next to Elaine Orton in the front row. The red head wanted nothing more than to clap and cheer for the flawless performance her friend had just given and just run over and hug and fuss over Lillian, but today's ceremony was special and sacred. The girliness and gratefulness would just have to wait until the ceremony was over. Now was not the time and place for a fuss, just for a thankful smile and nod. Lita took a deep breath as she felt Randy squeeze her hand again, drawing her hazel eyes back to his smiling face. Lita maintained her smile as she looked at the Legend Killer before the couple turned back to the priest before them as he continued on with the ceremony.

"As part of the invitation to be here is a covenant that the continuity of our support is not only unbroken, but strengthened by this very moment in time," the priest spoke as he addressed the congregation over the heads of Randy and Lita.

Dawn Marie wanted to just laugh at the priest's comment. Boy was he certainly out of the loop. If only he actually knew what he was talking about. If only he knew how much Randy and Lita had been through to get to this point that they were finally getting married and were finally going to be together forever. If only he knew how much ongoing support it had taken her and the rest of Randy and Lita's friends to keep them together despite all adversity. It had pretty much taken everyone's support to help Lita and Randy get here today from the amnesia and the initial abortion, to the romantic storyline and loads of dickheads in the way, namely Hunter and Matt Hardy. If anything, the support that had been given by Randy and Lita's closest friends could perhaps settle down a little now they were finally getting married, instead of being on high alert like it had been for the last 2 years. Dawn's eyes travelled to Vikki and Stacy who were standing to her right and Vikki just rolled her eyes at the priest's comment and Stacy looked like she was going to burst into a fit of giggles herself. Dawn was glad that she wasn't the only one that thought the priest's reference to support of Randy and Lita's relationship was funny.

"Strengthened in 2 ways, one, that we pledge here our counsel and love in support of both Randal and Amy as they move through their days as partners, that we continue, through action and words, to show them a mirror of themselves, both individually and together, at their best," the priest continued "Just as they will do with each other. And two, that witnessing their pledge reminds us of the things that we've devoted our lives to, our partners, our work, our hearts. For a wedding is a reflection both between the betrothed, but also among the congregation, you may not feel very religious, but what we have here, is, in fact, a congregation."

'You don't say genius', Lillian though to herself as she mentally rolled her eyes at the priest's words. All Lita and Randy's closest friends were all sitting here in pews, all in nicely arranged rows for a wedding ceremony. Of course you'd call them all a congregation. What else were you going to call them? A baseball team? 'You may not feel very peppy, but what we have here, is, in fact, a baseball team.' Lillian absentmindedly fiddled with the hem of her short white dress as her eyes travelled the bridal party. She was sure the priest was just doing his job and reading, line for line, what was written in that little white book that no doubt detailed everything about a wedding ceremony, but for goodness sake he was saying some pretty unnecessary rubbish. Apparently the bridal party also thought so as Lillian's eyes travelled across the bridesmaids and maid of honour first. The girls were clearly not all that intrigued by the priest's voice or words, but were poised and doing their best to pretend it was all dandy, except of course Vikki who couldn't help herself from rolling her eyes at Lillian. The blonde had to stop herself was laughing as she quickly turned her attention to the groomsmen.

The otherside was no better, especially because Lillian was trying so hard not to laugh. John Cena looked like he was just about to fall asleep right there on the altar. His eyes kept flickering shut before opening wide suddenly in response everytime that Christian poked him in the ribs. Chris Jericho was no better on the otherside of Christian. He looked like the spitting image of his 3 year old son Ash right now. The father and son duo both had the poutiest unimpressed looks on their faces. Lillian had to bite down on her bottom lip to stop herself from bursting into uncontrollable laughter at the comedy show that was Randy and Lita's bridal party up on the altar.

"So I ask you all here present," the priest continued on "Do you bless this couple and pledge, now and forever, to support and strengthen this marriage by upholding Randal and Amy with your love and concern?"

"We do," the entire congregation answered in unison.

Unfortunately for John Cena he woke up only in time to utter 'do' in an unusually high pitched voice, causing the entire bridal party, including Randy and Lita, to turn and look at the WWE Champion like he was on drugs or something. All, except the priest, who was busy flipping pages in his little white book.

"We have joined together here to unite Randal and Amy in the institution of marriage," the priest continued, completely unaware to the scene that John had just made, merely two people away from him "This is a sacred rite, an ancient rite. The church may bless it, and the state may recognize it as a legal construct, but these are but symbols. What is happening within Randal and Amy, as their hearts reach across the void to each other, and pledge their devotion. To be real, there must be a consecration of each to the other, and of both to the noblest ends of life."

"Now we will have the reading of vows," the priest announced as he finally took his head out of his little book again and looks directly at Randy and Lita "Now I understand that Randal and Amy have decided to write and recite their own vows today."

Without a vocal response, both Randy and Lita nodded to confirm the decision to the priest before turning to each other and exchanging smiles.

"We will start with the vow that Randal has written and prepared to recite today," the priest announced to the congregation as he gestured with his hands for Randy to commence.

Randy took a deep breath as he reached into his suit pants pocket and retrieved a small piece of folded white paper that he slowly unfolded as he held it infront of him. Clearing his throat slightly, Randy looked into Lita's eyes once more before averting his eyes back to the piece of paper in his hands.  
"You and I were probably the last people on Earth that any one of our friends and family would have expected to be standing here today and getting married," Randy started as he drew his eyes occasionally back to Lita as it was really her that he was addressing with the vow he was now making "I know that 2 years ago I would have thought the exact same thing, but after everything we've been through these last couple of years, I've gotten to spend time with you and I've gotten to know you in ways I never thought I ever would. We're not as different as we think we are. We're willing to fight for what we hold dearest to us and we are willing to fight for those we love. We're standing here today because we fought to be together. It wasn't something that came easily, but it wasn't something that we gave up on either because it was hard.

Lita couldn't help but smile. Everything that Randy was saying in his vow was the complete and utter truth. 2 years old she probably wouldn't have even seen herself married, let alone already having a 1 year old daughter. Her life had turned out to be so completely different to the way she ever thought it'd turn out at this stage and age of her life. It had definitely turned out for the better though. She could think of no better place to be at this stage of her life, than married to a man she loved more than anything and raising, with him, their beautiful baby daughter who was starting her journey of life.

"I'm standing here today and I asked you to marry me because I can't imagine my life without you," Randy continued, drawing Lita out of her thoughts and drawing her attention back to the man right infront of her "From the moment you entered my life, you challenged me and you made me grow up. You made me the person I am today. A different person, a better person and an even better father. You are the greatest girl out there for me. I admire and love you in so many ways I can't even begin to explain. I admire your strength and your courage through all adversity. Your warm heart, your soul and the way you will never give up on something you believe in. I'm so glad that you believed in me. Amy Christine Dumas, I love you with all my heart and I vow to spend the rest of my life with you and our daughter in love."

Randy exhaled, half in relief and half in exhaustion from trying to read the last two sentences of his vow in the one single breath. Folding the piece of paper in his hands up again, he placed it back in its place in his suit pants pocket before the priest continued on.

"And now we will continue and finish up with the vow that Amy has written and has prepared to recite today," the priest announced once more.

Lita immediately turned around to face Alle who handed her a small piece of white paper that was also folded in half. The red head smiled and nodded at her sister in thanks before turning around to face the Legend Killer. Lita carefully unfolded the piece of paper and studied the words on it briefly, one last time, before she spoke.

"For so much time you came into my life as what I considered one of the biggest mistakes I ever made," Lita started "For so much time you were the last person that I ever wanted to become such a huge part of my life, and for so much longer I just couldn't see, or I just didn't want to see, that you were absolutely perfect for me. That you were exactly what I needed and exactly what I didn't even know I was looking for. For so much time I considered that one night such a huge mistake, but in the end how much could I see it as a mistake if in the end it brought us here to this moment today."

Randy admired the complete honesty in Lita's words. She wasn't standing here telling him that they were perfect for each other right from the get go and that right from the start they knew they were going to one day end up at the altar. It had taken time for the pair to realize that although they hadn't had the best of starts to their friendship or their relationship as a couple, they were exactly what the other needed then and now. And despite that fact, it had also taken time for the both of them to admit to themselves and each other that that was the case. That they were both completely crazy about each other. It was a mix of things that had held them back. Amoungst all the obstacles in the way, they were both tentative to start with to even get to really know each other, and when they finally got to know each other, they were both a little scared that it had taken so little for them to fall in love. He had started off her biggest mistake and regret and now he had become the love of her life and the father of her child.

"It brought me to here to this place in my life where I've finally found someone that loves me as much as I love them," Lita continued "I've found someone that I not only love more than life itself but is also my best friend and the person I want to spend all my time with for the rest of my life. You're the one that I always want to be so happy and you're the one that I want to hold my hand through any other challenges and obstacles that we'll no doubt face in the future together. You make me feel like I've never felt before. You make me feel alive and happy like no one's ever done and you always make me feel safe and at home with you and our daughter. Randal Keith Orton, I love you with all of my heart and I vow to spend the rest of my life with you in love."

"We will now have the exchanging of the rings," the priest announced upon Lita's finish "Will the Paige boy please step forward to present the rings."

Nathan ushered Ash forward and the small boy immediately realised his time had come and he proudly made his way to stand infront of Lita and Randy with his back towards the congregation. Ash held the small white cushion towards Randy and Lita and the pair each took a small red heart shaped box in their hands. Prising open the small boxes, the pair each retrieved the other's ring before placing the now empty ring boxes back on the white cushion so Ash could resume his place alongside the bridal party.

"The circle is the symbol of eternity. It is a symbol of union and of the earth," the priest began again "It is a symbol of the holiness and of perfection and of peace. The rings you exchange and which you will wear are a symbol of a shared love which you are entering now, as husband and wife."

That was the cue and now, just as they had rehearsed, Randy and Lita were to exchange rings starting with the red head's. Randy reached forward and took Lita's left hand in his as he looked deep into her hazel eyes before attending his eyes to the task at hand. Randy looked at the small ring in his hand. It was a simple silver band that was braided the entire way around. It would match the engagement ring he had given the red head months earlier perfectly and that notion was soon confirmed as he slipped the small ring onto the red head's finger. The silver band sitting ontop of her engagement ring that was already on the finger. Lita smiled as she admired the combination of the engagement ring and the newly added wedding band to her ring finger as Randy's right hand released her own hand. Turning her smile towards the Legend Killer, Lita in turn took his left hand in her right and looked down at the plain, thick silver wedding band she was about to place on his own ring finger. Looking into the bright blue eyes of Randy Orton always made her see their daughter Heidi Maree, who had those same eyes. Maintaining her eye contact with Randy, she easily slipped the silver wedding band on his finger before their fingers entwined. The couple sharing a tender moment of just silence and eye contact, before they finally turned back to face the priest to conclude the ceremony and officially announce them husband and wife.

"Now if anyone has a reason why these two should not be married today," the priest asked as he addressed the congregation once more "Speak now, or forever hold your peace."

"WAIT!"

**A/N: Hello readers! Did you expect that ending to the chapter? It'll be very interesting to see who you all think has interrupted Randy and Lita's wedding ceremony? Do what do you think people? Really hope you liked this chapter.. my apologies if I didn't the entire ceremony spot on. I wanted to make it as believeable as possible so I did a bit of research but my apologies if it wasn't all spot on! Please READ AND REVIEW this chapter and I can't believe that I'm saying that this story has only 1 MORE CHAPTER TO GO! How exciting is that?! One more chapter left of 'One Secret' before I launch into the sequel entitled 'My Daughter'. According to the poll on my profile page it seems like you all want me to start straight away into the sequel rather than look at my other fanfics for now… if you haven't already cast your vote please go to my profile page and vote for the poll so I know what you guys want! Or you can put a mention in your review! Thanks so much for everyone who read and reviewed the last chapter! You guys are amazing! ONE MORE CHAPTER! YAY! Look out for Chapter 62 to be posted sometime either at the end of the week or next week: CHAPTER 62:FINAL CHAPTER – I PROMISE. Mrs Bridget Orton xoxo**


	62. I Promise

**Chapter 62: Final Chapter - I Promise**

"_Cena must you molest my sister at my wedding reception?" Lita groaned as John Cena finally detached his lips from the neck of Lita's younger sister, Alle Dumas._

_Alle couldn't help but blush a little and giggle as Cena pulled her in closer to him. The WWE Champion grinning like an idiot. Lita rolled her eyes._

"_Couldn't you at least wait until after at the hotel?" Lita inquired, raising an eyebrow at John before turning to face her sister._

"_But we just couldn't wait," John replied, moving a free hand down Alle's red bridesmaid dress before squeezing her butt which caused the brunette to let out a small squeek and a giggle._

"_And we couldn't just bail on you and Randy at the reception," Alle added, wrapping her arms loosely around John's neck as the couple locked eyes "That would have been just rude Ames."_

"_I mean we were considering just clearing the entire dancefloor and then," John added, a smirk forming on his face as he turned back to face Lita "Well…."_

"_Ew! Ew! Ew!" Lita exclaimed, throwing up her hands for Cena to stop speaking immediately as she squeezed her eyes closed tightly "That is the last visual I want in my head right now!"_

"_See, we're doing you a favour then," Alle quickly added "Wouldn't you rather prefer visuals in your mind rather than a live demonstration."_

"_You two can go," Lita said, opening one eye slightly to look at Alle and John "You are dismissed."_

"_Well the congratulations Mrs Orton," John said to Lita with a smile as he leaned forward and planted a kiss on the bride's cheek._

"_Congrats Ames!" Alle exclaimed in addition before she turned to face John and then pair walked over to the other side of the room, arm in arm and grinning at each other like they'd just been caught doing something naughty._

_Which they pretty much had been._

"_So Cena's joining the family then?" Randy's voice suddenly spoke from behind Lita as he wrapped his arms around her small mid-section and rested his head on her shoulder._

"_Apparently yes," Lita replied "Unfortunately I think the whole deal is going to be consummated tonight."_

"_What's wrong with that?" Randy inquired, tightening his grip around the red head._

"_She's my little sister," Lita replied as her eyes remained on Alle and John who were topping up on drinks at the bar on the opposite side of the room "It's weird to think of her in that kinda way."_

"_Li you know that Alle's not a virgin," Randy stated, his brows furrowing in confusion._

"_That's not something that I know that," Lita quickly said in her own defense before her own brows furrowed in confusion at what was coming out of her own mouth "I know."_

_Randy couldn't help but laugh a little at his newly wed wife as he turned her around in his arms so now she was facing him. _

"_Do you know what you just said?" Randy inquired, smiling down at the red head._

"_Kinda," Lita replied, nibbling on her bottom lip to prevent a smile that was working its way across her face "Maybe. Not really. No."_

"_I thought as much my dear," Randy replied as he pulled Lita closer to him as a small smirk crossed his features "Care to dance with me Mrs Orton?"_

"_What's in it for me?" Lita replied as she bit down on her bottom lip as she smiled._

"_Let me answer that tonight," Randy replied as he distanced himself from the red head whilst taking her hand in his and leading her onto the dancefloor. _

_Lita followed Randy, her white wedding dress following softly behind her, until the pair reached the middle of the dance floor. _

"_It's just weird seeing them together," Lita spoke as she and Randy started dancing._

_The Legend Killer's eyes travelled to what was occupying Lita's and as he expected, she was staring at Alle and John downing shots at the bar across the room._

"_How did that exactly happen?" Randy inquired as he turned his head in the direction Lita's was turned, deciding to bend to Lita's wishes and discuss what appeared to be a brand new couple emerging at their very own wedding._

"_I guess I should have been it coming," Lita started as she continued to closely watch the couple laughing and joking with each "I mean Alle stole his number from my phone months ago and they've been talking a lot on the phone. I think they've only met a couple of times though."_

"_They look pretty close," Randy said as his eyes turned back to his wife currently in his arms._

"_Yeah they do," Lita replied with a sigh._

"_And Alle looks incredibly happy," Randy added, still watching Lita "And you know that's because of Cena cause they've been hanging off each other all night."_

"_True," Lita replied with a nod._

"_And you only want your sister to be happy right?" Randy inquired, causing to Lita to roll her eyes as she turned to face him._

"_Shut up Randy," Lita pouted before she turned to watch Alle and John once more, getting a glimpse of a short kiss the pair was sharing "It's just a little unexpected. Especially considering it's our wedding."_

"_Unexpected like that over there maybe?" Randy inquired, nodding in a direction behind the red head._

_Lita's eyes widened as she flipped her head around to be met with a sight she actually wasn't all that surprised about. Turning back to her husband the red head simply shrugged her shoulders._

"_You would have to be blind to have not seen that coming," Lita stated, completely unphased by the sight she had just witnessed over her shoulder._

"_What?!" Randy exclaimed in shock as he turned Lita so that both of them could look in the direction of interest "Are you serious that you saw that coming?!"_

_Lita looked at Dawn Marie and Jeff Hardy once more and simply smiled. The pair was sitting on two empty seats around one of the white table clothed tables facing the dance floor. They were currently attached at not only both their hands, sat across their laps, but also at the lips. The pair looked to be completely oblivious to everyone around them and were sharing a series of short, sweet kisses in amoungst the tremendous amount of smiling both were doing. Lita hadn't seen either Dawn or Jeff smile like that in a long time._

"_All their continuous fighting was bound to lead somewhere Rand," Lita stated matter-of-factly as she turned to smile up at the Legend Killer._

"_Yeah I know," Randy replied, turning to meet Lita's gaze "But I expected that somewhere probably involved a lot of injuries. I hardly expected them to be getting together at our wedding!"_

"_If you remember correctly though Mr Legend Killer," Lita replied "We started out exactly the same."_

"_That is true," Randy replied with a nod, a little convinced by Lita's argument "But I don't think you ever told me my hair was, and I quote, 'revolting beyond repair' and 'coloured like vomit'."_

_Lita couldn't help but let a small laugh escape her lips._

"_No I don't think I ever told you that," Lita replied, a wide smile on her lips as she shook her head at Randy "Do you always have to be such a smart ass?"_

"_It's my very best talent Mrs Orton," Randy replied with a smirk and a wink at his wife following by releasing her waist in order to spin her using his hand that was still attached to hers._

"_You've never gonna get sick of calling me 'Mrs Orton' are you Mr Orton?" Lita inquired, not being able to smallen the smile on her face as she looked around the room again "I can't believe we made it here."_

"_Me neither Mrs Orton," Randy replied with a smile that matched hers "But we made it baby."_

"_We did indeed," Lita replied as she drew the Legend Killer closer to plant a quick kiss on his lips "We made it."_

"_Well then," Randy said, glancing over the red head's shoulder once more to view a different side of the hall that the wedding reception was being held in tonight "How do you reckon those two will go in terms of making it again?"_

_Lita turned her head slowly this time before settling on Dave Batista and Lillian Garcia who were engaged in conversation at another table in the hall. The red head took a moment top admire how big and beautiful the hall really was as her eyes diverted for a moment from Dave and Lillian. It was a classic old wooden hall that upon entry looked exactly like the inside of a big catholic church minus the stained glass windows and the religious statues. Upon entry through the large wooden double doors at the front of the hall, the entire room was pretty much bare apart from the large bar that practically stretched the entire length of the left wall and the rectangular stage at the other end of the hall. It had taken a lot of time to make the hall look the way that it was planned to look for the wedding but the entire wedding party had pitched in and it hadn't been so bad, apart from the fact that in amoungst there Jericho had broken the tap off one of the kegs of beer in the bar and they had all ended up drenched in beer whilst Cena and Christian had to be restrained from making a beer waterslide down the length of the bar counter. Only her friends could think of such things. _

"_They've been over there talking for an awful long time," Randy suddenly spoke, breaking Lita out of her thoughts._

_Lita carefully watched Lillian and Batista as they just sat there engrossed in conversation. Lillian's eyes kept drifting between Dave and the red napkin she was obviously tearing up in her hands absentmindedly. Dave on the other hand only had eyes for Lillian as he continued to speak to her, whether she was listening or not._

"_Lillian's having a rough time deciding what to do about it," Lita explained "She doesn't know if she can trust Dave anymore."_

"_Understandably," Randy nodded as he too watching the former couple "They don't look like they're having a very happy conversation," Randy commented, referring to the solemn looks on both their faces. _

"_No they don't," Lita sighed "It's kinda sad."_

"_That they're not enjoying our wedding?" Randy inquired, confused a little by what Lita meant._

"_No idiot," Lita rolled her eyes as she turned to face her husband "I mean that it's kinda sad how they ended up. They seemed so perfect together. She and Dave just made so much sense and I know that Lillian thought they were going to be together forever. Everyone thought they were going to be together forever."_

"_You have a point," Randy nodded "I honestly thought that Lil and Dave would outlast everybody."_

"_Me too," Lita replied "But Dave had to go and mess it all up."_

"_I will also give you that point," Randy commented before turning his attention back to Dave and Lillian "But he really seems to be trying with Lil."_

"_Yeah?" Lita inquired as her eyes also travelled back to the couple._

_Dave's hand had ended up outstretched across to Lillian's side of the table and was now resting tentatively ontop of the ring announcer's. Lillian was merely sitting there staring at Dave's hand as he appeared to continue to talk to her._

"_I think doing what he did only made him realize how much he loves her," Randy continued as he watched the couple intently, as Lita turned to watch him "And he knows that she loves him too, but he also knows that it's gonna take a lot for him to win her trust back. He knows that he's gotta work at it."_

_Randy turned back to face his wife and couldn't help but laugh at the look of disbelief on her face._

"_What?" Randy asked._

"_You seem to know everything don't you?" Lita asked, cocking an eyebrow at the Legend Killer._

"_I can just kinda relate to what he's going through," Randy explained "I mean he clearly made a huge mistake and that cost him the woman he deep down loves so much. I can relate to him trying to do everything in his power to win her back, no matter how long it takes and no matter what it takes, he's willing to do it just so he can be with her. They'll end up together further down the line, I promise you."_

"_I'll hold you to it then," Lita nodded, smiling at her husband._

"_Whatever gorgeous," Randy said rolling his eyes and pulling Lita even closer towards him as his both his arms banded tightly around her waist._

"_Have I told you how stunning you look in that dress by the way?" Randy inquired, looking Lita up and down as she wrapped her arms around his neck._

"_A few times maybe," Lita replied._

"_It was well worth the 15 grand you made me dish out for it too," Randy replied, smirking as he knew what kind of response he was going to get out of Lita for that comment._

"_You offered to pay for this dress!" Lita exclaimed, slapping Randy playfully on the chest before she copied the Legend Killer's actions and looked him up and down "Hey, where's your tie?!"_

"_Baby you know I usually can't go more than 10 minutes wearing a tie and that ceremony was so long!" Randy suddenly burst into a big whining fit, complete with the 5 year old pouty face that Jericho had been displaying during the ceremony "Please don't make me put that tie back on!"_

_Lita couldn't help herself from bursting into laughter before burying her head in the Legend Killer's chest._

"_I can't believe we're finally married," Lita replied, still half laughing._

"_Neither can I," Randy replied, wrapping his arms fully around the red head's small frame "It took awhile, but we finally got there Bella."_

"_We did," Lita replied, her head still comfortably buried in Randy's chest._

"_You were well worth the wait though," Randy admitted, his voice lowering into an almost whisper as his right hand drew further up the red head's back and started tangling in her now loose red locks._

"_It was definitely worth the wait," Lita nodded in agreeance "Everything just fell into place at the right time."_

"_True that," Randy replied, drawing away from Lita slightly to look into her hazel eyes as he hooked a finger under her chin, forcing her to look up at him "It's just perfect. You are just perfect."_

_And with that Lita closed her eyes with a smile as Randy bowed his head, aiming for her lips with his. _

"Mommy! Mommy!" A voice called from behind her, causing the red head to quickly turn around to see the 5 year old running towards her with a wide smile pressed upon her face.

Lita couldn't believe how engrossed in her wedding album she had just gotten. It had been 5 years since she and Randy had finally gotten married in Fort Lauderdale, Florida, and it really only seemed like yesterday especially when she flipped through the massive wedding album that Dawn had scrapbooked and given the couple as a wedding present. Dawn had pretty much thought of everything for the wedding. Absolutely everything, and Lita was so thankful especially for the wedding album. The red head often found herself flipping through the album which sat open to a random page on the coffee table in the middle of the Orton living room. It always made her so happy to look through all the photos from that beautiful day and it brought back so many memories of everything that she and Randy had been through to get to that moment, and it also reminded her of how far they had come since that day.

Lita smiled as she broke herself out of her thoughts as she took a moment to look closely at her beautiful daughter. Dawn wasn't wrong when she told the red head that Heidi Maree Orton was the spitting image of the red head herself and as she kept growing the resemblance was only going to grow too. Settled against a flawless complexion and perfectly tanned skin, however, the signature Orton baby blue eyes stared back at her when she looked at Heidi. Those blue eyes that made her think of her husband. The man that she loved more than the world. The young girl's long light brown locks softly bounced as the girl ran towards her mother. Wet marks evident on the little girl's red T-shirt and black shorts.

"What is it Heidi?" Lita smiled as she noticed the expression of pure happiness etched across her daughter's face as she quickly embraced her mother tightly and surely.

Heidi pulled away from her mother as she tried to calm her laughter down.

"Daddy," Heidi spoke, still in a fit of giggles.

"What about Daddy?" Lita questioned with a smile as she was now overcome with curiosity as to what her daughter was talking about.

"Daddy, fell in the pool!" Heidi laughed as she hugged her mother again, still laughing her head off.

"More like Daddy was pushed in the pool," a voice came from the glass sliding door across the room.

Both Heidi and Lita immediately turned in the direction of the voice and were met with the vision of Randy Orton standing in the open doorway completely drenched from head to toe. His white Nike shirt and black shorts were soaked to the point that they seemed to be attached to the Legend Killer's own skin. The Legend Killer's hair, on the other hand, was suffering similar consequences. Due for a hair cut, Randy's longer than usual hair was sticking up in all directions and the light brown colour, identical to his daughters, looked almost black with the amount of water in it. Lita couldn't help laughing along with her daughter at the state Randy was in and also the 'not impressed' look spread wide across his face.

"Now, Heidi," Lita spoke, trying to calm down her laughter "You didn't push Daddy in the pool did you?"

Heidi turned to her mother as she smiled and nodded proudly.

"Sorry, Mommy," Heidi said seriously, as she knew that what she had done was wrong "But I couldn't resist. Daddy was bending down to fix the filter and he was going to fall in anyway. I promise."

Lita admired the honesty of her daughter's words and the sincerity in her tone.

"You better run, Bambi," Randy suddenly spoke, grabbing his daughter's attention "Before I catch you! You're going to get it now!"

Randy suddenly lunged forward and darted for his daughter, causing the little girl to squeal as she tried to use her agility and small size to escape from her father.

"Daddy! Daddy!" Heidi squealed as she laughed "Stop it! Daddy!"  
Not exerting much physical strength, Randy soon caught up to Heidi and scooped her up into his arms as he started to tickle her ruthlessly. Heidi was laughing uncontrollably and begging her father for mercy through her giggles and squeals. Lita simply placed a hand over her mouth to quieten her laughter as she watched the scene unfold before her.

Randy was truly an amazing father and Heidi loved him so much. Just the way the 5 year olds face would light up with joy and happiness when Randy entered the room or when he surprised her by sneaking up behind her and scooping her up in his arms or throwing her over his shoulder and tickling her. The Legend Killer really seemed to have a way with children and it touched Lita to see the bond that he had with their daughter. Heidi would always brag to her friends at pre-K that her dad was a wrestler and that he was the best dad and the best wrestler in the world.

Lita had lost count on how many parents had to double check with Lita after hearing from their children that Heidi's dad beat people up for a living, as did she. But even if that was the truth, and both Heidi's parents, did indeed make a living out of beating people up and making them submit, Lita wasn't ashamed of that. She wasn't ashamed of what she did for living because she loved it, and she knew that Randy felt the same way. She and Randy shared the same burning passion for wrestling and thrived off the energy of live crowds at WWE PPVs and the adrenalin that pumped through their veins whenever they stepped into a WWE ring.

Randy finally placed the little girl down.

"Now, you missy, need to go and get cleaned up for dinner," Randy commented as he looked into his daughter's eyes, bending down to the little girl's height "Now, off you go. Upstairs with you!"

Heidi giggled as Randy playfully smacked her bottom and ushered her upstairs to change for dinner. Obediently, the 5 year old ran upstairs and headed off in the direction of her bedroom.

Once the 5 year old had disappeared upstairs the red head cleared her throat loudly, grasping the Legend Killer's attention as he turned around and smiled at her.

"Look what you've done Mr Legend Killer," Lita said cocking an eyebrow an eyebrow at Randy as she folded her arms "You've messed up my lovely clean floor and established another pool inside the house!"

Randy smirked as he glanced down at the pool of water he was standing in. Water still dripping from his wet clothes.

"Aw, I'm so sorry baby," Randy said sarcastically as he made his way towards the red head "Let me give you a hug to show you how sorry I am."

"Randy, don't you dare, I..." Lita warned, but Randy had been too quick.

Before the red head knew it, Randy had wrapped his strong, masculine arms around the red head in a tight embrace. She could feel the water soaking through her clothes and she winced as she tried to free herself from his embrace. Randy noticed her movements and smirked as he held her even tighter towards him.

"Oh, Randy!" Lita whined.

"Oh, Lita!" Randy whined, mocking the red head before he finally released her.

Randy smiled down at the red head and her now soaking wet clothing.

"Now, we're even," Randy said triumphantly as he placed his hands on his hips.

"How so?" Lita questioned as she placed her hands on her hips too and cocked an eyebrow at Randy.

"Was it not your daughter that pushed me in the pool just now?" Randy stated matter-of-factly with a cocky smile plastered across his face.

"Was it not your semen that conceived my daughter to begin with?" Lita stated straight back.

"Our daughter, you mean," Randy smirked, trying to hide the fact that he was certainly losing this battle of words to his wife.

"Yes, our daughter," Lita replied back with a smile as she stepped forward, so that the gap between her and the Legend Killer was closed once again. Automatically, the red head found her arms wrapping themselves around the Legend Killer's body and in return, she felt another pair of hands wrap themselves around her waist. Embracing each other, the Legend Killer softly kissed the red head's temple causing her to blush.

"You're an amazing father," Lita spoke as she remained in the Legend Killer's arms.

"I do my best," Randy commented with an equal smile as the red head lifted her head up to come face to face with him "Besides that little girl has me hooked. I love Heidi so much, Li."

"I know, baby," Lita smiled "Me too."

"And I love you," Randy spoke again as he lightly tapped the red head's nose with his index finger "I love you too much for words."

"I love you too Rand," Lita replied with a smile.

"Oh, I know," Randy replied as a smirk tugged at the corners of his mouth.

Leaning down, Randy's lips connected with the red head's in a gentle kiss, before the couple resumed their embrace.

"I love you Randy," Lita said.

Randy smiled.

"I love you too Bella," he replied.

Lita took a deep breath and sighed as she relaxed into the Legend Killer's strong arms and warm embrace.

"Promise me it'll always be like this Randy," Lita spoke "Promise me we'll always be a family. That we'll always be together."

Randy smiled. That was exactly what he wanted.

"I promise you Li," Randy commented as he kissed the red head's forehead once again "I promise."

**A/N: Bet you all thought that I was going to reveal the person who interrupted the wedding right? Well that fact will continue on into 'My Daughter'! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE and check out the next page for my thank you note!**


	63. THANK YOU

**THANK YOU!**

Well, there you have it! The completion of _One Secret_! It's taken me a few of years to get there, but it was definitely worth it! I first published this story on on the 15th April 2005 and today, 30th April 2009, I have officially completed my first fanfiction story ever! So it actually took me: **4 years and 15 days**but I enjoyed every minute of writing this story! I even found myself, at times, completely lost in the plot of the story that I actually started believing it was all real! Weird, I know, lol.

I must post thanks now to all my loyal readers and especially the reviewers! You are the people I write for and it's been great knowing that you love reading what I write! The reviews I received for each chapter only fuelled my drive and imagination to quickly post a new chapter for you guys! Thanks for all the praise and for all the constructive criticism! Thank you so much to everyone and I cannot tell you enough how much this all means to me! This is my first completed fanfic on .net and it feels great!

Now, I'm going to give you all warning that I have a sequel in the making for _One Secret _and I will be ready to post that very soon! It's entitled _My Daughter _and follows the lives of Randy, Lita and Heidi 12 years into the future, and as you all know me by now, the happily ever after that Lita and Randy have always wanted - and no doubt deserve - isn't as easy to keep up as you might think. I hope all my readers and reviewers switch over to this sequel and I hope I maintain all interest that I did in _One Secret. _Once again, thank you so much everyone who has stuck by my story! I couldn't have done it without you! So, until next time, hugs, kisses, and god bless.

Mrs Bridget Orton

Xxx

PS: Here is the summary for _My Daughter _just to keep you in anticipation until I post it! Enjoy!

**Heidi Maree Orton is now 17 years old and Randy and Lita have the happy family they deserve, but all that starts to change when old enemies return and grudges of the past resurface. **


	64. CREATE A COVER IMAGE FOR ONE SECRET

**Hello followers, readers, reviewers and visitors,**

now gives us authors the opportunity to use a book cover/image to represent our stories on the site so I wanted to just write a quick note asking you all whether there was anyone out there in cyber space that would like to help me out with that!

I, unfortunately, do not have the time to dedicate to creating something awesome to visually represent this story so I wanted to ask if anyone would like to do it?

**Whilst this is not officially a bribe, anyone who offers to create something and does so, will have a future character in any one of my stories (one of said person's choosing) named after them!**

Hope someone out there reading can help me out!

Thank you again for being a part of the epic proportions that has been and continues to be _One Secret. _

Mrs Bridget Orton xxx


End file.
